Sentimientos Olvidados
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: Es una historia alterna de Resident Evil zero con una perspectiva diferente. "Hay algunos amores que son eternos, que se van a la tumba con nosotros" Francis Ford Coppola ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas lemon y lenguaje altisonante
1. Olvido

_**Resident Evil Zero y todos sus personajes y nombres son propiedad de Capcom. Sentimientos olvidados es propiedad de Lenore Marcus. **_

_**Este es un fanfic basado en el juego Resident Evil Zero profundizando un poco en los sentimientos y la tragedia Interior del Dr. James Marcus y la parte de la historia que no se vió. Reviews por favor!**_

_**Al leer la historia encontrarán de todo: Humor, romance, drama, acción. Pero básicamente, es una historia de amor: Una historia de amor entre dos hermanas, una historia de amor entre hombre y mujer, una historia de amor en la familia, una historia de amistad.**_

_**¿Qué harías tú si te enamoraras de la persona que alguna vez te crió como una hija? **_

_**¿Qué harías si te encariñaras con la niña que adoptaste para utilizarla para un proyecto de arma viviente al grado de enamorarte de ella**_

_**¿Qué harías para protegerla? **_

_**¿Qué harías si te arrebataran la vida y con ella, la oportunidad de volver a ver a la persona más preciada de tu vida? **_

_**Quizá a algunos les parezca que James Marcus está algo fuera de carácter. Yo en lo personal no lo pienso así. James Marcus era uno de esos seres nacidos para la grandeza de un solo amor, el odio exagerado, la venganza apocalíptica y el heroísmo más sublime.**_

_**Un dulce recuerdo.**_

_**Una bella promesa.**_

_**Una cruel y vil traición.**_

**Sentimientos Olvidados.**

Capítulo 1

_-Olvido-_

Azalie entró intempestivamente a la oficina de su padre. Afortunadamente para Adolfo Andrade, la funeraria estaba vacía, a excepción de Luciano, el embalsamador, mejor conocido como "Chano", quien se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en el sótano de la funeraria Capillas Del Recuerdo, la mejor funeraria de Ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas.

-Papá, Tenemos que hablar.

Adolfo miró a su hija menor, traía su cabello corto, a la altura del mentón, de un peculiar tono púrpura. Sus grandes ojos color granate lo miraban queriendo buscar respuestas. Adolfo dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, se levantó y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Sabía que se trataba de algo serio.

-¿Y bien? De qué quieres hablar? -Dijo Adolfo mirando a Azalie a los ojos.

A sus diecisiete años, Azalie era una muchacha bastante centrada. No era una muchacha cualquiera. Desde muy niña, la niña poseía el don de la clarividencia y con el tiempo, fue desarrollando más habilidades; en sus sueños podía ver cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado que ella no había presenciado, o que estaban por suceder. Azalie tenía un don bastante desarrollado, sin embargo, esto no le impedía llevar una vida normal: tenía un novio y estaba a punto de entrar a la UAT (Universidad Autónoma de Tamaulipas).

La joven tomó un portarretratos. En la foto aparecía una hermosa niña de largo cabello cobrizo y grandes ojos almendrados color turquesa.

-Papá… he estado teniendo sueños últimamente… Acerca de mi hermana. De su pasado, antes de que fuera parte de nuestra familia.

Adolfo se quedó paralizado un momento. Entonces su mirada se tornó un poco melancólica. Azalie continuó hablando.

-En mis sueños veo a Sara cuando era muy pequeña… y a un hombre mayor, cuyo rostro me parece haberlo visto antes. Ese hombre tenía pinta de extranjero y llamaba a mi hermana con otro nombre. Pude ver en el corazón de ese hombre… que sentía un inmenso amor por Sara, sin embargo, también sentía un gran remordimiento. Era algo triste y alegre a la vez. En su corazón había un gran temor, temor de que algo malo le sucediera a Sara. Tambien había un gran odio por otra persona…

Adolfo escuchaba a su hija con atención. La joven continuó.

-Tambien noté… que mi hermana amaba mucho a ese señor. -Azalie puso el retrato de su hermana sobre el escritorio de su papá-. Pude ver que estaban unidos por un cariño muy grande, inmenso… a pesar de que no llevaban la misma sangre… Y por eso mismo… -Dijo Azalie bajando la mirada con tristeza- no puedo explicarme por qué ese señor abandonó a Sara, aunque sé que no ha sido por su propia voluntad.

Adolfo caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina, dándole la espalda a su hija. Se quedó mirando el tráfico de mediodía a través de la ventana con una expresión melancólica en sus ojos aceitunados.

-A veces… -Dijo Adolfo sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera-. Tenemos que tomar decisiones que nos duelen por el bien de las personas a quien amamos. Esa es una forma de mostrar el amor que sentimos por nuestros seres queridos. En ocasiones tenemos que renunciar a nuestra felicidad al lado de la persona amada por su propia seguridad… Aunque sea por un tiempo.

Azalie tomó de nuevo el porta retratos y lo miró. Entonces, volvió a ver a su papá.

-Papá… tú… ¿Lo sabías?

Adolfo volteó a mirarla y asintió. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y se recargó en su sillón de cuero.

-Verás… Hace quince años, tu tía Francine nos dijo que necesitaba un favor para una persona. Por aquel entonces, ella había terminado su carrera y estaba preparándose para trabajar en una empresa farmacéutica muy grande. Ella sabía que queríamos adoptar otra niña y nos dijo que el director del centro de formación donde ella estaba estudiando quería hablar con nosotros. Dos semanas después, llegó un hombre mayor… -dijo Adolfo mientras jugueteaba con una pluma fuente-. Cómo recuerdo la mirada en su rostro… había tanta desesperación y angustia en sus ojos… El nos contó, que trabajaba para una compañía muy grande a nivel mundial. Nos dijo que ahí aparte de lo que mostraban al mundo, se dedicaban a otras cosas…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Otras cosas"? -Inquirió la muchacha sin dar crédito.

-Biotecnología militar -respondió Adolfo-. Armas virales, todo tipo de armas biológicas… Armas ilegales.

Azalie no se sorprendió, ella sabía que esas afiladas garras metálicas que en ocasiones le salían a su hermana de sus manos no eran exactamente naturales. Alguien se las había implantado deliberadamente con intenciones poco amistosas.

-Quieres decir… -cuestionó la joven- ¿Que Sara es una especie de arma viviente?

-Así es. -Confirmó Adolfo.

-¿Y luego?

-El señor nos contó, que el había adoptado a una niña con la intención de convertirla en una de las armas más letales. Quería convertirla en el arma definitiva. Le implantaron todos esos… aditamentos que nosotros sabemos, que, si hubieran hecho algo así con algún otro ser humano, no sobreviviría. El la crió como su hija, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el se encariñó con la pequeña. Había decidido no usarla de ese modo, había decidido vivir con ella como su hija. Me acuerdo mucho que el señor dijo: "Esa niña vino a cambiar mi vida, y en sí, todo lo que pensaba, desde que ella entró en mi vida, he sido muy felíz, y cada día es como un sueño… En verdad es un sueño. Al verla me hace sentir vivo, y sobre todo, me pone muy contento. Nunca había sido tan feliz."

-¿Y qué pasó? -Preguntó la muchacha.

-Este hombre nos confió, que el presidente de la compañía planeaba hacer pruebas con la niña.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?

-Querían probar distintas clases de virus y sus efectos en el organismo de la niña. El Dr. Marcus, o sea el señor del que hablas, nos contó que la niña tenía un sistema inmunológico increíblemente fuerte, había el riesgo de que su cuerpo reaccionara a los virus que pensaban administrarle, lo cual podría causar que la niña sufriera espantosas mutaciones. Y él no quería arriesgarla a eso. Entonces nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de la pequeña por un tiempo. Mientras el terminaba el desarrollo de una investigación en la cual se encontraba trabajando, y que podría darle el suficiente reconocimiento científico que necesitaba para poder tomar la presidencia de la compañía y poder estar con su niña sin que nadie la molestara. No lo habría aceptado, si no fuera porque vimos la desesperación y la sinceridad en los ojos de ese hombre.

-¿Y entonces?

-El Dr. Marcus nos advirtió, que la niña no estaría para siempre con nosotros, que el regresaría por ella en unos años. Entonces me dijo que el trato nos beneficiaría. Que él nos iba a apoyar en lo que necesitáramos. Nos aseguró, nos prometió que no correríamos riesgo alguno. Por eso mismo, nunca nos dijeron para qué compañía trabajaban. Después de pensarlo un poco, tu mamá y yo aceptamos el trato, y el Dr. Marcus se fue muy agradecido. Dos meses después, Sara llegó a vivir con nosotros.

-Y Sara… ¿lo sabe?

Adolfo negó con la cabeza.

-No… por lo menos, no conscientemente. Sara no recuerda claramente nada acerca del Dr. Marcus. Sus recuerdos fueron borrados. Aún tiene recuerdos muy vagos y borrosos. Pero estoy seguro de que en algún rincón de su mente, en algún lugar de su subconsciente, esos recuerdos descansan.

-Entonces… -Dijo Azalie angustiada- ¿Sara se irá algún día? ¿Ese hombre regresará por ella?

-No -Dijo Adolfo tranquilamente-. Ya no regresó… Algo pasó… -agregó Adolfo-. No sé qué. Pero algo pasó dando como resultado que el Dr. Marcus nunca pudo venir por tu hermana. Se me hace raro, ¿eh? Por que años después el vino para ver como estaba. De hecho… tu cruzaste palabras con el… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Claro que Azalie lo recordaba. Era algo difícil de olvidar. Aquel día tendría ella como seis años. Sara tenía que ensayar para una obra que su grupo iba a presentar, por lo cual iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

Azalie como todas las tardes, al salir de la escuela, llegó a la funeraria a saludar a su papá. Como siempre, entró a la oficina sin tocar. Ahí, se encontraba un señor muy alto, de porte distinguido, delgado, de cabello canoso y ojos celestes. Ese hombre tenía el retrato de Sara en sus manos y lo miraba con mucho cariño y melancolía, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención de la niña, pues ese señor miraba la foto de su hermana como si la conociera y la quisiera mucho. El señor miraba a Sara con mucho amor.

-Buenas tardes. Dijo Azalie tímidamente mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio en el sillón de cuero donde su papá trabajaba. El señor la miró y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Usted conoce a mi hermana?

El señor se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y sonrió.

-No… dijo sonriendo el hombre-. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Se llama Sara. Sara Leticia Andrade Garza. -dijo la niña-. Yo me llamo Azalie, ¿Y usted?

-Mi nombre es James. James Marcus. -Respondió el señor cortésmente.

-Ah, ¿Es usted gringo? -Inquirió la niña.

-Sí… -Dijo el señor sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué miraba tanto la foto de mi hermana? -Cuestionó la pequeña.

-Es que… tu hermana es idéntica a mi… -Dudó un momento-. A mí querida nieta. Ella falleció hace cuatro años. Ahorita tendría ocho años. -Agregó el señ la quería mucho.

-Qué curioso. -Comentó Azalie-. Mi hermana tiene ocho años también.

-¿Y dónde está ella? -Preguntó Marcus.

-Está ensayando para la obra de teatro que será en una semana. A ella le toca hacer el papel de la bella durmiente. También toca el piano muy bonito desde que era muy chiquita. -Agregó Azalie-. De hecho, ella me enseñó a tocar "Moonlight sonata". -Dijo la niña en tono triunfal.

-¿De verdad? -Contestó sonriendo el hombre. -Entonces es una niña muy talentosa.

-Sí que lo es –mencionó Azalie con orgullo- ¿Y cómo se llamaba su nieta?

El señor miró la fotografía de Sara con mucha ternura.

Mi nieta se llamaba Lenore. -Dijo en tono emotivo- Fue la niña más bella de todos los imperios de la tierra. Y la más dulce. Ella vivía conmigo, pero enfermó y murió. Tu hermana se parece mucho a ella. Incluso tienen la misma edad. Es curioso.

-Sí… muy curioso. -dijo la niña en tono reflexivo-. Por cierto… ¿No sabe qué está haciendo mi papá?

-Fue a atender unos asuntos en el sótano. Ahorita viene.

-¿Y qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Murió algún ser querido suyo?

-Soy… -Dijo el señor en tono melancólico-. Un viejo amigo de tu papá… digamos que le debo un gran favor y quería hablar con él.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Azalie.

En ese momento, Adolfo entró a la oficina. Y al ver a Azalie la cargó.

-¡Hija! -Le dijo mientras le da un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Ya viniste! ¿Tu hermana está ensayando?

-Sí. –Replicó-. Viene en un ratito.

-¿Ya saludaste al Dr. Marcus?

-Sí, -Intervino Marcus. -De hecho estuvimos platicando mientras llegaba.

-Bueno. -Dijo Adolfo-. Azalie, hija… ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con el Dr. Marcus?

-¡Claro, Papi!

Azalie salió de la oficina dejando a solas a su padre y al extraño hombre que miraba la foto de su hermana con ojos de enamorado.

Media hora después, el Dr. Marcus salió de la oficina junto con su padre. Azalie salió junto con su padre a encaminar al Dr. Marcus. Apenas iban saliendo de la funeraria, cuando se alcanzaba a distinguir a Sara a unos diez metros. El Dr. Marcus se quedó mirándola con mucha emoción, sin embargo, se puso muy nervioso y antes de que la pequeña Sara pudiera cruzar mirada con él, Marcus escondió el rostro.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó Sara, y entonces pasó apresuradamente, ligera y volátil, tal como el científico la recordaba, junto a ellos rozando al Dr. Marcus quien se quedó como congelado por un momento.

Azalie no podía comprender qué sucedía, entonces volteó a ver a su hermana, quien se le quedaba viendo al Dr. Marcus intrigada, con algo de melancolía. El Dr. Marcus no volteó a mirarla y siguió su camino hacia el taxi que lo esperaba y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Azalie fue con su hermana de inmediato. Sara estaba muy callada, lo cual era algo raro en ella.

-¿Qué pasó Sara? ¿Por qué de pronto te pusiste tan seria? -Cuestionó Azalie preocupada.

-No es nada… lo que pasa es… que ese señor… sentí algo muy extraño cuando pasé junto a él. Por un momento me dio la sensación de que lo conozco hace tiempo. Fue… un sentimiento muy cálido, pero a la vez me causó un poco de tristeza. -Dijo Sara con una mirada melancólica. -Aparte, me impactó su olor. Su aroma… me trae recuerdos… no sé bien de qué, solo sé que su olor me hace felíz.

Azalie abrazó a su hermana y no le dijo nada sobre la conversación que había tenido con ese hombre.

La voz de Adolfo regresó a la joven a la realidad.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Era el que miraba mucho la foto de Sara… -dijo Azalie agregando como para sí misma-. Eso explica muchas cosas….

-Ese día, el Dr. Marcus había ido a verme para notificarme que estaba a punto de completar su investigación, y que aproximadamente en uno o dos años, el iba a regresar por ella.

-Sin embargo… -Agregó la joven. -Nunca volvió por ella.

-Y a estas alturas dudo que venga. Posiblemente murió antes de completar su investigación o algo.

-Ya veo… -Murmuró Azalie.

Adolfo se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a su hija.

-Sólo te pido, que no comentes con Sarita nada de esto. Puede afectarla gravemente. Además, ella es felíz, no es necesario que recuerde todo eso, si ni siquiera podrá volver a ver a quien fue como un padre para ella, y que se separó de ella, a quien quería sobre todas las cosas por protegerla. El cariño que ese hombre profesaba a Sara era mucho más grande de lo que todos juntos podíamos imaginar.

Repentinamente, se oyeron toquidos en la puerta seguida por la voz de Sara desde afuera de la oficina.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Claro! -Respondieron ambos.

Sara entró a la oficina y saludó de beso a su papá y a su hermana.

-Hola _apá_, Hola Azalie

-¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó Adolfo.

-¡Pues exenté "Comunicación Gráfica"! –dijo la pelirroja con aire de satisfacción- La revista que hicimos Beka y yo fue la mejor. Fuimos el equipo que entregó el mejor trabajo.

-¿En serio? -Dijo Azalie emocionada-. ¡Y eso que la hicieron a última hora y siendo un equipo de dos personas!

-¡Ya sé! -Replicó Sara. -Lo hicimos en dos días…. Qué chinga nos llevamos.

-Sí, ya hasta estaban delirando cosas acerca de elefantes azules y adolescentes zombis con uniforme de escuela "popis"-. Dijo Azalie riendo.

-¡Ni lo digas! -Replicó Sara mientras se soltaba la pinza del pelo-. Eso fue lo peor… Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo.

-Eso es lo importante-. Puntualizó Adolfo.

-¿Y tú, Azalie? ¿Ya recogiste la ficha? –preguntó Sara.

-¡Sí, ya pasé a recogerla! -Respondió Azalie sonriendo.

Azalie miró a su hermana. Sara era la mayor de las dos hijas de Adolfo Andrade, a pesar de que Azalie había llegado dos años antes que ella. Sara tenía diecinueve años y era una bella joven de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo que por lo general recogía con una pinza; sus ojos color turquesa eran muy expresivos con una expresión burlona y chispeante la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre se reía con una risa franca y abierta, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Su andar era desgarbado, y solía vestir de manera muy sencilla, un poco masculina. Ese día, usaba una playera negra que decía: "La suerte de las feas, a las bonitas nos vale madres" y un pantalón color khaki tipo "cargo" holgado que le quedaba a la cadera. Sara normalmente prefería usar los pantalones de hombre por ser de un corte más amplio y cómodo además de ser más resistentes.

-Veo que hoy no hay mucho trabajo. -Dijo Sara mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-No. -respondió Adolfo. -Solo hay un cuerpo, pero "Chanito" se está encargando de él. ¿Nos vamos a la casa? ¡Muero de hambre! -Dijo Adolfo mientras se levantaba de su sillón de cuero.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? -Dijo Sara mientras sus hermosos ojos turquesa se fijaban en el.

Sara fué una niña muy traviesa e inquieta. Le gustaba mucho andar jugando en la funeraria. A veces solía esconderse a tomar la siesta en los ataudes de la sala de exhibición. Desde muy pequeña, Sara sabía tocar el piano como una profesional y tenía una voz muy agradable, por lo que desde niña, trabajaba en la funeraria cantando en algunos funerales. A los diez años, Sara ayudaba ocasionalmente a la preparación de cadáveres, para los doce años, ya podía embalsamar cuerpos sin ayuda de nadie. Para los quince años, sabía restaurar los rostros desfigurados y/o los cuerpos cuando estaban gravemente mutilados. Lo hacía con tal habilidad, que ya era una leyenda urbana entre los directores funerarios de la región; Sin embargo, esa no era su vocación. Lo que a ella realmente le gustaba, era el mundo del entretenimiento, el arte y el cine. Adoraba tomar fotos artísticas y le encantaba andar filmando a todos con su cámara de video.

Azalie también tenía su trabajo en la funeraria, solía atender a los deudos cuando se sentían demasiado afligidos y se dedicaba a escucharlos. Ella también sabía tocar el piano, pues Sara misma le había enseñado de niña.

-¿Y qué vamos a comer? -Preguntó Sara mientras abría una paleta y se la llevaba a la boca.

-Tu mamá dijo que hoy quería comer pollo en salsa verde. -respondió Adolfo mientras guardaba unos papeles.

-¡Qué rico!-dijo alegremente mientras abría una paleta y la llevaba a su boca- ¡Ya me muero por llegar a comer!

Adolfo levantó la mirada para verla.

-Sara… Si ya vamos a comer no deberías abrir la paleta, mejor déjala para después de comer.

Sara sacó la paleta de la boca.

-¡Ay, apá! ¿Qué tiene? ¡No se me va a quitar el hambre por la paleta! -Dijo la joven riendo. -Pero bueno, Okey… nomás porque tú me lo pides-Agregó Sara mientras envolvía su paleta en un papel y se la guardaba.

Azalie miraba a su hermana sin decir nada. Después de todo, no era necesario decirle nada… ¿Para qué? Sara era felíz con su familia. En eso estaba pensando Azalie cuando oyó que la puerta de la oficina se abría; una mujer de cabello negro corto entró a la oficina.

-Brenda, ahí te encargo el changarro… -Dijo Adolfo. -Voy a comer, regreso al rato.

-No hay problema –respondió la empleada- Todo estará en orden. Son las doce del día. El funeral del señor Ortiz comienza a las tres, ¿Verdad?

-En efecto. Respondió Adolfo. -¡Nos vemos al rato!

-¡Nos vemos, Brenda! Dijeron Azalie y Sara a coro.

-¡Adios, Chicas! -Respondió Brenda mientras se acomodaba el saco azul marino que hacía juego con su pantalón.

El clima era cálido y con viento en ese soleado día de mayo, tal y como le gustaban a Sara desde que era pequeña. La muchacha siempre argumentaba que en esos días se sentía muy felíz por alguna extraña razón.

Las dos muchachas iban en el carro de Sara junto con su papá. El coche de Adolfo se había quedado en la funeraria. Al bajar del coche, Sara se detuvo un momento a respirar el aire fresco que soplaba ese día. Cerró los ojos, aspiró y sonrió.

-Me imaginé que hoy ibas a estar de buenas… -comentó Azalie sonriendo-. Siempre te pones felíz en los días como este.

-Sí, es curioso… los días como este me hacen sentir felíz aunque algo nostálgica…

Azalie miró a Sara a los ojos, y en ese momento, pareció como si se hubiera transportado a otro tiempo y lugar, años atrás. Se encontraba en medio de un inmenso campo de lavanda. En ese momento, vió a su hermana, de tres años, quien caminaba de la mano de un señor a quien reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba del Dr. James Marcus. La niña se soltó de la mano de su acompañante y se adelantó corriendo.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! -Exclamó la niña mirando a su alrededor con fascinación. -¡Y huele delicioso! -Agregó mientras aspiraba el aroma a lavanda que el viento arrastraba. El Dr. Marcus se acercó a su niña y acarició su cabello.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, gatita. -dijo el Doctor mirándola con ternura-. Sabía que te iba a gustar.

La pequeña se adelantó un poco más y entonces, se paró de puntitas, cerró sus ojos y extendió los brazos. Como si fuera a recibir el abrazo del viento. Su rostro tenía una expresión que transmitía una gran paz. Parecía un ángel; con blanco vestido, y el cabello rojizo ligeramente ondulado ondeando al viento. El Dr. Marcus la miraba embelesado. La miraba de una forma tan especial. Sara abrió sus ojos lentamente y volteó a mirar a su supuesto padre con los ojos perdidos de amor.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo la niña mirándolo dulcemente-. Siempre he deseado ser tan ligerita como para que el viento me levantara y volar por los aires...

-¿En verdad? -Dijo el hombre al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

-Sí -dijo la niña sonriéndole amorosamente-. Poder subir al cielo y traerte una estrella o un pedacito de nube...

James Marcus se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Y por qué a mí? Preguntó Marcus con sus ojos celestes en los de ella.

-¡Porque te quiero mucho! -exclamó la pequeña-. ¡Hasta el cielo! ¡Eres la única persona a quien quiero!

Marcus se sorprendió por un momento... Después la miró con ternura melancólica... Luego se sobrepuso.

-¿Nada más a mí me quieres? -Inquirió Marcus mirándola con un dejo de melancolía.

-¡Sí! -Respondió la niña.

-¿Y qué hay de Albert y William? ¿O de Francine y Valerie?

-Albert está loco. -dijo la niña con una mirada burlona-. ¡No se quita los lentes de sol ni de noche! ¡Yo creo que los tiene pegados! Nunca le he visto los ojos… Fran y Val son lindas.

El Dr. Marcus sólo pudo reirse de la ocurrencia de su hija.

-¡Tienes razón! -Dijo él divertido. -Yo tampoco he visto a Albert sin lentes. ¿Y qué me dices de William? ¿No lo quieres?

La niña se quedó pensando un momentito.

-¡William es lindo! Siempre me trae bolsas con gomitas y es amable conmigo. -dijo la niña-. ¡Pero a quien quiero más que a todos es a ti! -Dijo la pequeña arrojándose a los brazos de Marcus.

-¿Te digo un secreto? -Preguntó Marcus susurrándole al oído a la pequeña. -¡Tu también eres la única persona a quien quiero!

La pequeña se arrojó a los brazos del hombre y frotó su rostro contra su cuello con una tierna sonrisa. Azali notó en la mirada de Marcus un dejo de amargura y tristeza.

-¡Mi pequeña y dulce Lenore! -Decía Marcus mientras la abrazaba de forma casi obsesiva. -¿No permitiré que nadie te haga daño!

-¡Azali? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás aquí?

Azali se sobresaltó un poco. La voz de su hermana la regresó a la realidad.

-Sí. -Dijo Azali un poco desorientada. -¡No te preocupes! Todo está bien

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Sara mirándola atentamente. -En estos últimos días, desde hace una semana para ser exactas, he notado que te pones seria. ¿Has estado teniendo visiones raras? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Azali esquivó la mirada de su hermana mayor. No debía decirle nada… tenía qué inventarle algo y pronto.

-En realidad… -dijo Azali evadiendo la mirada de Sara-. He estado teniendo visiones y sueños raros sobre…

-¿Sobre…? -preguntó Sara animándola a continuar.

-Sobre Yoshua… -mintió Azali bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué clase de visiones? -Inquirió Sara sin alejar su mirada de los ojos color rubí de su hermana.

-De nada de importancia… Oye, ya hay que entrar… ¡Tengo muchísima hambre! -Exclamó Azalie evadiendo la conversación al tiempo de que entraba a la casa.

-¡Andale, vamos! -Dijo Sara mientras la seguía un poco desconcertada.

La residencia Andrade era muy grande, mas no exagerada. El recibidor estaba decorado con un mueble sobre el cual había muchas fotos de la familia y de las niñas. La sala era espaciosa con una chimenea y todos los muebles en blanco, contrastando con las paredes color verde con vivos beige de la sala-comedor. De la cocina salió Leticia Garza, la esposa de Adolfo y madre de las chicas.

Leticia Garza era una reconocida escritora. Muy conocida en el estado de Tamaulipas. También solía escribir columnas para "El Bravo", un periódico de la frontera de ese estado. De Matamoros Tamaulipas, para ser exactos. Leticia era blanca, de ojos almendrados color verde, que debido a su miopía, ocultaba tras unos lentes de aumento. Su cabello era lacio color castaño claro. Por lo general solía recoger su cabello con una pinza, tal y como lo hacía su hija mayor. Era delgada y solía vestir muy casual, de Jeans y blusa casual. Pero cuando salía a la calle, siempre lucía impecable.

Leticia traía el inalámbrico en la mano.

-¡Acaban de llegar! Ahorita te la paso. -dijo Leticia a su interlocutor. -¡Sara, es Italia!

-¿Italia? -Contestó emocionada Sara al tiempo que su madre le daba el teléfono.

No vayas a tardarte, que ya vamos a comer. -Dijo Leticia.

Italia era amiga de Sara desde la primaria. Desde quinto año, para ser exactos. Ambas habían estudiado en el colegio Jean Piaget junto con otras tres amigas. Incluso eran amigas de Azali. Estuvieron juntas toda la primaria, bueno, hasta que Sara fue expulsada del colegio por una venganza. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que se devaluara la amistad. Siguieron frecuentándose en secundaria y en la prepa, hasta que llegó el momento de entrar a la Universidad. Italia estudiaba la misma carrera que Sara: Ciencias de la comunicación, solo que Italia quiso irse a estudiar a Veracruz debido a que ella encontraba a Ciudad Victoria muy aburrida. Italia había salido de vacaciones antes que Sara y se encontraba en la ciudad.

Sara hablaba alegremente por teléfono mientras Leticia la miraba con ternura.

-Es increíble… -Dijo Leticia para sí misma-. Parece que fué ayer cuando llegó a esta casa.

-Oye mamá… -dijo Azali sacándola de sus cavilaciones. -Hablé con mi papá hace rato… Sobre Sara…

Leticia se volvió hacia su hija menor.

-¿Qué pasa con Sarita? -Preguntó Leticia preocupada.

-No es nada… sino que… bueno, te comenté que últimamente he tenido sueños sobre Sara… -Dijo Azali mientras se servía refresco en el vaso. -De su vida al lado de su padre anterior, el Doctor James Marcus.

Leticia se sobresaltó un poco.

-No te preocupes… -continuó Azalie-. No le comentaré nada a mi hermana… eso podría causarle un shock. Pero se me hace muy extraño que últimamente es lo único que he visto en mis visiones. Ahora sé por qué su aura emana algo de tristeza… Y por qué ese llanto por las noches llamando a su papá… ¿Era a él a quien llamaba en sueños?

Leticia asintió.

-Tu hermana sentía un gran amor por ese sujeto. -afirmó Leticia mirando a Azalie a los ojos. -yo estuve ahí cuando se despidieron… No tienes idea de lo duro que fue para ambos. Fue muy doloroso. Fue muy triste para mí el verlos así.

-¿Como estuvo? -Preguntó la muchacha.

Leticia Garza recordaba perfectamente, Ella había presenciado ese momento.

-Fué en una tarde lluviosa, en la frontera de Reynosa-Mc. Allen. -recordó Leticia-. Estaba lloviendo demasiado. Recuerdo que el doctor se veía muy demacrado. El dolor lo hacía verse más viejo.

Leticia evocó aquella tarde lluviosa de agosto. Lo recordaba perfectamente. El Doctor Marcus llegó con Sara de la mano a donde se encontraba el contacto. Leticia se encontraba observando desde el carro, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

-Saluda a la señorita, Lenore. -Dijo Marcus.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó la niña tímidamente.

El Doctor Marcus se acercó a la niña y se hincó. La niña le sonrió con ternura. El la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho conteniendo el llanto. Luego la miró a los ojos...

-Lenore, mi amor... Quiero que me escuches lo que voy a decirte... Es importante.

La mirada transparente de la niña se detuvo un instante en las de el.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? -Preguntó la pequeña con sus ojos color de mar fijos en los de él. Ella no comprendía la gravedad del asunto… aún.

-La señorita va a llevarte con ella… -Dijo Marcus mirándola con melancolía.

-¿Y a qué hora vas a venir por mí? -preguntó la niña.

James Marcus miró a su niña con gran tristeza. No podía mentirle a la persona que más le importaba.

-Es que… -dijo Marcus con su voz quebrada-. No voy a ir por ti, mi niña.

-¿Qué? -Replicó la niña confundida. Comenzaba a entender que algo anormal estaba pasando.

-Mira: -Explicó Marcus. -la señorita va a llevarte a una casa nueva... con unos papás nuevos... Tendrás una mamá y una hermanita con quien jugar.

La niña comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-¡No, no, no! -Gimió la pequeña angustiada. -¡Yo no quiero papás nuevos! Yo no quiero una casa nueva, ni una mamá ni una hermana… ¡No quiero nada de eso!

La pequeña sollozaba abrazada a él.

-¡Papá! ¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¡Quédate conmigo! –suplicó.

-Lenore, Lenore mi niña... escúchame por favor lo que te voy a decir... -dijo Marcus-. Esto es tan difícil para mí, como lo es para tí. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de tí, pero entiende, esto lo hago para protegerte... No quiero que te pase nada malo... Tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo... eres la única persona en mi corazón. Por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo... y esta es la única forma. Me entiendes, ¿Verdad?

La pequeña lo miró con sus hermosos ojos turquesa llenos de lágrimas y comprendió lo que él intentaba decirle.

-Entiendo. -Dijo ella con su mirada fija en los ojos celestes de Marcus.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente, esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto. -dijo el científico mientras acaricia el cabello de su niña-. Eres mi orgullo.

La pequeña no dejaba de llorar. El doctor James Marcus nunca en su vida se imaginó a sí mismo en una situación así, y mucho menos se imaginó que llegaría a amar a alguien de esa forma. El día en que le dijeron que tendría qué adoptarla y encima, criarla como su hija, Marcus estaba demasiado inconforme, realmente odió la idea… en ese momento no imaginaba lo mucho que sufriría dos años después al despedirse de ella.

-Mi niña… voy a extrañarte como no tienes una idea. -Marcus tomó las manitas de la niña entre las suyas-. Te pido por favor... que seas buena con tus nuevos papás y con tu hermanita- decía el científico mientras acariciaba el cabello de su niña-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te amo, papá. -decía la niña dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.

-Yo también, mi niña. -dijo el-. Yo te amo más…

La pequeña acarició el rostro del científico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando sea grande me voy a casar contigo- Dijo la pequeña en susurro.

Marcus se le quedó mirando con expresión de viejo triste. Por mucho que lo deseara, por muy dulces que parecieran esas palabras, no podía tomarlas en serio, después de todo venían de una niña de tan solo cuatro años.

-Cuando crezcas -dijo Marcus- olvidarás esas palabras. O por lo menos, pensarás muy diferente.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-No, papá -aseguró-. Es una promesa.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto, mi pequeña y linda Lenore.

Lenore acarició el rostro del científico y éste acarició la mano de la niña. La pequeña comenzó a llorar. Marcus secó las lágrimas de la niña.

-Mira... Te prometo algo: -dijo Marcus al fin- esta es la promesa más importante que he hecho en mi vida, y te juro por mi vida, que la voy a cumplir de algún modo... No me importa cuántos años pasen, No me importa si tengo que matar a veinte o mil personas para hacerlo...

La niña lo miraba esperanzada. El tomó las manitas de la pequeña entre las suyas.

-Te prometo, que algún día... no me importa cuánto tiempo pase -dijo Marcus- Pero te juro por mi vida que algún día tú y yo nos volveremos a ver... Algún día tú y yo nos habremos de encontrar. Volveremos a estar juntos y nadie, pero nadie, ni nada nos va a separar. Ese día vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la niña con una expresión de consuelo en la mirada.

-Te lo juro, mi amor. Posiblemente, cuando eso suceda, tú hayas olvidado nuestra promesa. No te lo voy a reprochar. Yo no voy a olvidar esta promesa. Esta promesa está grabada con fuego en mi corazón, al igual que tú. -Afirmó Marcus besando las manos de su pequeña- Te quiero mucho... te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, y esta promesa también, y no descansaré hasta cumplirla.

La pequeña se le quedaba mirando con sus ojos llenos de amor… y una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Lenore? -indagó Marcus- ¿Por qué me miras así? Acaso... ¿quieres que mi imagen quede grabada en tu corazón?

-No… -dijo la pequeña negando dulcemente con la cabeza- Tu ya eres parte de mi corazón.

Esas palabras no eran de una niña de 4 años... Y es que la pequeña Lenore, era bastante madura para su edad. James la miró con una profunda mirada... James Marcus la abrazó con fuerza y la besó. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que la niña lo sujetaba fuerte de la camisa... como impidiendo que se fuera. El volteó a mirarla, y solo vio sus ojos llorosos.

-Adiós, Lenore. -dijo Marcus para despedirse- recuerda que volveremos a vernos, y a estar juntos. Nunca te voy a olvidar.

-Adiós, papá... -Dijo la pequeña.

El científico abrazó a su niña por última vez, besó su frente y se quedó abrazándola un momento. Entonces, repentinamente, la pequeña cayó dormida. La mujer que era contacto entre el Doctor James Marcus y el matrimonio Andrade Garza habló.

-La niña quedará dormida por un día entero y al despertar no recordará lo sucedido –Explicó-. No puedo asegurarle que olvide por completo todo lo que ha pasado. Pero lo recordará muy vagamente, como si se tratara de un sueño.

Leticia fue hacia donde estaban la mujer contacto y el Dr. Marcus a recoger a la niña.

-Le agradezco mucho. -dijo el anciano mientras le entregaba la pequeña a Leticia-. Sé que cuidarán bien de ella.

-Todo estará bien. –dijo Leticia- Lo único que va a faltarle será usted.

Leticia miró a la niña quien dormía en sus brazos.

-Es muy linda. -Comentó.

-Sí -afirmó Marcus con una sonrisa-. En verdad es muy linda… parece una gatita recién nacida.

Leticia recordaba perfectamente la tristeza que ambos sentían al separarse. Recordaba vívidamente el rostro del Dr. Marcus al marcharse. La voz de su esposo, quien había salido del baño la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tessy, -Dijo Adolfo mientras se secaba las manos- ¿Ya está servido?

-Sí. -Respondió Leticia-. Sólo falta que Sara venga a sentarse.

En ese momento, Sara salió del estudio con el teléfono en mano.

-Papá, Mamá: Dice Italia que si nos dan permiso a Azalie y a mí de quedarnos a dormir en su casa y de ahí ir al río mañana

-Pues por mí… -dijo Adolfo-. No hay problema…

-Por mí tampoco. Dijo Leticia. Pero no sabemos si Azalie quiera ir con ustedes…

-¿Qué dices, Azali? -Inquirió Sara- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Azali se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Sí, claro! -Dijo Azalie sonriendo-. Sólo que quiero ir primero a visitar a Abril. Necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto importantillo.

-Okey. -Dijo Sara- Déjame decirle a Italia.

Sara siguió hablando con Italia.

-Wey, mis papás dicen que no hay pedo -dijo Sara a Italia por teléfono-. Sí vamos a ir, sólo que llegaremos un poco tarde, por que Azalie tiene un pequeño compromiso. Nos vemos al rato ¡Bye!

Sara colgó y dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar.

-Bien -dijo Sara mientras se sentaba en la mesa-. ¡Me muero de Hambre!

Sara se sentó a comer con su familia. Platicaron de cosas triviales. Sara le comentó a su mamá acerca del éxito de la revista que ella y su amiga Beka hicieron como trabajo final de la clase de comunicación gráfica. Azalie por su lado, les contó los detalles y la odisea que pasó para llenar la ficha para el examen de admisión a la UAT. Leticia en cambio, habló de lo que llevaba escrito de su nuevo libro: "Personajes y anécdotas de la calle diecisiete", el cual hablaba, como su título decía, de anécdotas de las personas que vivían en dicha calle de Ciudad Victoria. Al terminar de comer, Sara y Azalie subieron a su recámara para preparar un traje de baño, su pijama y dos cambios de ropa para la ida a casa de Italia. Adolfo y Leticia, observaban satisfechos cómo sus dos hijas, las cuales eran adoptadas se querían y se apoyaban. Como dos verdaderas hermanas. Leticia decía que ni siquiera las hermanas de sangre se querían tanto como sus dos hijas, pues entre ambas jóvenes había surgido un lazo especial. Aunque no llevaban la misma sangre, se querían como verdaderas hermanas… O más.

Azalie y Sara iban en su carro. Escuchando música a todo volumen hasta que llegaron a casa de Abril.

Abril Angélica Villarreal Y Ancira, era una amiga de Azalie, desde hacía varios años. La chica sabía leer el aura de las personas y era clarividente al igual que Azalie. Abril era unos meses mayor que Azalie, tenía dieciocho años cumplidos. Azalie quería hablar con ella sobre el asunto de Sara para buscar consejo. Ella quería ayudar a su hermana de algún modo. Al llegar, la menor de las dos hermanas se bajó del carro.

-¿Quieres que te espere aquí o te acompaño? -Preguntó Sara.

-Espérame aquí, Sara. -Dijo Azalie tranquilamente.


	2. Duda

Capítulo 2

-Duda-

Azalie se dirigió a la puerta y tocó. Abril salió a recibirla con alegría.

-¡Hola, Azali! Pásale... -le dijo mientras la saludaba de beso en la mejilla- ¿Viene tu hermana?

-Está en el carro. -Respondió Azalie.

Azalie entró a la casa pulcramente ordenada. Abril era delgada, de grandes ojos color ámbar y cabello color rubio ceniza oscuro largo, muy lacio, como escurrido. Su piel era muy pálida y daba una impresión de fragilidad, era una belleza etérea. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes muy fresco. Fueron hasta el amplio jardín trasero y se sentaron en los sillones de mimbre que tenían en el jardín. El viento seguía soplando agitando las pequeñas palmeras del jardín de Abril.

La joven miró a Azalie y entonces se puso seria.

-Te preocupa mucho tu hermana. -Comentó la muchacha.

Azalie no se sorprendió. Abril tenía esa facultad. No era necesario contarle nada.

-Sí. -Contestó Azalie-. Me preocupa mucho...

Abril se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su rostro en sus manos y levantó su mirada, posándola en una gatita siamés flame point que se encontraba echado tranquilamente sobre la barda a la sombra de un árbol de "pata de vaca".

-Tu hermana tiene un pasado muy complicado. -Dijo ella mirando la gatita-. Más complicado de lo que te imaginas.

-Eso no es nada nuevo para mí. -Dijo Azalie mirando hacia el cielo-. Ahora entiendo por qué su aura despide cierta tristeza, y esos ataques de llanto entre sueños. Y, el padre de Sara...

Abril se volvió hacia su amiga mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Padre adoptivo. -Corrigió-. No llevaban la misma sangre.

-Lo sé. -Replicó Azalie-. Lo que me pregunto es... ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Por qué nunca volvió por ella? ¿Aún vive?

-Está vivo -Dijo la joven de los ojos color ambar-. Y no se ha olvidado de ella...

-¿Y entonces por qué no volvió por ella? -preguntó Azalie-.

Abril se acercó a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos color rubí.

-Porque sus planes se retrasaron por la traición de las personas en quienes confiaba... -Respondió Abril-. Pero él no quita el dedo del renglón tan fácil.

Azalie la miró con tristeza.

-Pero... -dijo la muchacha angustiada-. Si mi hermana no parece recordar nada... ¿Aún así se irá con él?

Abril la miró comprensivo. Podía entender la preocupación de Azalie, después de todo, ella misma adoraba a Sara, y sabía bien lo mucho que Azalie quería a su hermana. Ella le habló con sinceridad.

-Tu hermana lo recuerda. –dijo-. ¡Claro que lo recuerda! No con mucha claridad, pero recuerda que alguna vez tuvo a esta persona a quien quiso más que a nadie. Y eso es algo que la angustia un poco, porque ella no recuerda su rostro. Ella tiene la errónea creencia de que si se cruzara con él en la calle no se daría cuenta.

-¿Errónea por qué? -Preguntó Azalie intrigada.

-Porque estoy segura de que en cuanto vea ella su rostro, todos esos recuerdos tan valiosos para Sara regresarán a ella, tan vívidos como si hubiera sido ayer.

Azalie se quedó sorprendida por lo que ella le había dicho.

Abril estaba de nuevo con la mirada hacia la gatita de la barda, parecía muy absorta en ella; en ese instante, un enorme gato siamés tabby point saltó hacia la barda y se acercó a la gatita que aún dormía plácidamente. La mirada de Azalie se volvió hacia el gato, que en ese momento comenzó a lamer suavemente la cabeza de la aún dormida gatita acicalándola.

-_Si Sara aún recuerda algo... ¿Por qué nunca me contó nada?- _Pensó sin dejar de mirar a los felinos.

-Porque teme a que crean que está loca o que son sueños. -Respondió Abril con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Azalie-. Te lo contará si sabes preguntárselo en el momento oportuno. Tu hermana tiene un gran peso encima. Y si vuelven a encontrarse, tu hermana hallará la paz que siempre ha estado buscando.

En ese momento, la gata se levantó, y se estiró, y entonces procedió a frotar su rostro contra el cuello del gato que ronroneaba satisfecho.

-Se me hace que ésos dos me van a salir con su domingo siete –comentó Abril sonriendo al ver a sus gatos.

-Estoy segura de que saldrán unos gatitos preciosos –respondió Azalie riendo

En ese momento, Azalie recibió un mensaje en su celular.

-Aguántame -Dijo Azalie sacando su celular para leer el mensaje.

-Claro. -Dijo Abril sonriendo.

Azalie leyó el contenido del mensaje.

-TE ESPERO EN VIDEOÑOÑOS. YOSHUA-. Decía el mensaje.

Azalie miró a su amiga.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

-Deja que todo fluya. -concluyó Abril-. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Las cosas caen por su propio peso.

Azalie se levantó al igual que su amiga y avanzaron hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, Abril. -dijo Azali mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla-. Nos vemos luego.

-Déjame nada más saludar a Sara. -Dijo Abril sonriendo.

La chica fué hasta el carro. Sara se encontraba sentada sobre el cofre del carro jugando The Legend Of Zelda en su game boy color. Al ver a su hermana y su amiga acercarse. Salvó sus avances, apagó el Game boy lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡Hola hermosa! -Saludó Abril con efusividad al tiempo que le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-¡Bien! Aunque sigo con la mala suerte en el amor. -Dijo con expresión de inconformidad.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Abril dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Lo que pasa es que no has encontrado a la persona correcta. Ya la encontrarás.

-¡Dios te oiga! -Dijo Sara sonriendo.

De súbito, Abril le tomó la mano a Sara y la miró directamente a los ojos, la mirada de Abril estaba fija, Sara notó que la chica temblaba.

-Pronto vendrá un momento –dijo con sus ojos clavados en la pelirroja, aunque la mirada parecía ausente-, en el cual vas a enfrentar la más dura de tus luchas… Buscando una señal, perdida en la más oscura de las noches…

-¿Qué…? –Dijo Sara sin entender -¿De qué hablas?

-El viento soplará tan frío, y sentirás que estás sola de pie esperando a que esa batalla comience –continuó Abril en tono críptico-, pero ¿sabes? No te dejes amedrentar por ello, a pesar de toda esa oscuridad, hay una luz que fluye de tu corazón… es como una reacción en cadena, y nada los volverá a separar. Tu sólo tienes qué creer… ¡Cree!

-No sé de qué me hablas, Abril –Balbuceó Sara nerviosa.

La expresión de Abril regresó a la normalidad.

-Lo sabrás en su momento –dijo Abril con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba el ojo-. Pero bueno, ya nos echaremos luego otra platicadita, cuídense mucho.

-Okey. Nos vemos, ¡Bye!-Se despidió Sara.

Sara y Azalie iban en el carro. En el estéreo sonaba la canción "Californication" De Red Hot Chili Peppers. Sara traía su paleta en la boca.

-Wey, -dijo Sara- Primero vamos a Videoñoños, ¿No? Digo, ya sabes que a Italia y a esa bolita no tienen nuestros gustos. La única es Ale.

-Perfecto. -Dijo Azalie- Inu Yoshua me dijo que me esperaba ahí.

-¡Pues vamos!

Sara se dirigió para Videoñoños, que era como cariñosamente llamaban a Videoadictos. Videoadictos era un negocio donde por diez pesos, se podía jugar una hora el juego de Playstation, supernintendo o nintendo 64 que uno quisiera. También vendían sobres y decks de Cartas Yu-gi-Oh! o cartas Magic. Empezó con poca clientela, pero pronto, Videoadictos se convirtió en el punto de reunión de la comunidad Otaku-gamer-duelista de Ciudad Victoria. Por lo general estaba lleno de gente que iba a intercambiar cartas o a jugar duelos de Yu-gi-Oh! Los miércoles se reunían a jugar juegos de rol. Por lo general se jugaba Calabozos y Dragones. Entre algunas personas, videoadictos era conocido despectivamente como el hoyo de los "Yu-gi-cuates", que era el nombre despectivo con el que llamaban a los duelistas de Yu-gi-Oh! La gran mayoría de la gente que se reunían en videoadictos eran hombres. Sara y Azalie Andrade eran de las pocas mujeres que acudían.

Sara estacionó el coche frente a Videoadictos y se bajó junto con su hermana. Al llegar saludaron a todos. Ahí se encontraban Félix a quien apodaban: "Chico pescado", René, Arturo, tambien conocido como "R2D2" o "El enano", Miguel, a quien conocían como "Calabazo" . Se encontraban Abner a quien apodaban "Zombie" y Sebas, a quien apodaban de distintas formas: "Monstruo", "Bad-Malo", "el vago", y su apodo mas nuevo era: El "Changoleón".

Sebas era moreno, y un poco encorvado. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros y usaba barba de candado. Tenía aspecto de maleante, de mariguano a decir de algunos, pero solo era la apariencia. En realidad se trataba de un muchacho muy caballeroso, noble y buen amigo. En tres ocasiones, se lo habían llevado detenido solo por la pinta de maleante. Una de esas veces, Sebas se encontraba afuera de una escuela primaria intercambiando cartas de Yu-gi-Oh! con unos niños. Un policía lo vió y lo subió a la camioneta y se lo llevó detenido a los separos del 2 Zaragoza. Al registrar la mochila, cual no fué su sorpresa al no encontrar nada de droga, y en su lugar encontraron cartas de Yu-gi… Al darse cuenta de su error, lo dejaron libre.

Sebas se acercó a Sara y a Azalie a saludarlas.

-¿Qué Onda, Sara? ¿Qué onda, Azalie? -Saludó Sebas.

-Pos, aquí nomás. Viendo quien está aquí de la banda… -Dijo Sara echando hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello rojizo.

-Sebas, ¿No has visto a Yoshua? -Preguntó Azalie.

Sebas se le quedó mirando con sus ojos negros.

-No… -dijo Sebas-. Debe venir para acá. Probablemente venga con el Christopher…

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando llegaron Christopher y Yoshua acompañados por un niño pequeño. Yoshua era el novio de Azalie. Era blanco, delgado de cabello castaño y largo. Tenía los ojos color miel, casi rayando en lo amarillo. Le apodaban Inu Yoshua, debido al parecido tanto físico como mental de él con el personaje de ánime, y por lo parecido que sonaba su nombre. Yoshua era un poco rudo para decir las cosas, y no era el tipo de personas que mostraran fácilmente sus sentimientos. A veces era algo cínico y burlón. Demasiado sincero para decir lo que pensaba. Yoshua se apresuró a saludar a Azalie.

-¿Qué onda? -Saludó Yoshua a Azalie.

-Nada. -Dijo Azalie dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Yoshua se sonroja violentamente.

-No cuenten dinero en frente de los pobres! -Dijo Sara en son de broma.

Christopher Saludó a ambas hermanas.

-¿Qué onda?

-Pues nada… -Dijo Sara mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Aquí nomás. -Dijo Azalie saludándolo.

Christopher era amigo de ellas. No muy delgado, de cabello negro y ojos café claro ligeramente rasgados. Christopher usaba anteojos, por su ligera miopía. A Sara le gustaba Christopher desde hacía algunos meses, pero cuando ella se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, otra chica se le adelantó y anduvo con Christopher. Sara se hizo a un lado, pues ella tenía demasiado honor como para quitarle el novio a otra chava, en especial si eran amigas. No sirvió de mucho, pues la chica, a quien apodaban Kitty, mandó a volar al chico a las pocas semanas debido a que sentía muchos celos de Sara, no sin antes, armarle tremendos escándalos. Se aparecía en la universidad, le armó escándalos en la casa y llegó al grado de armarle tremendo escándalo en la funeraria de su padre. Sara intentó hacerle entender a Kitty que no quería nada con Christopher, pero ella no hizo caso. Poco a poco, la chava se olvidó del asunto y la dejó en paz, al igual que a Christopher. Aún así, Sara siguió tratando a Christopher como siempre, y poco a poco, se fué desenamorando, sin embargo, Christopher comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella.

-¿Y ese niño que viene con ustedes? -Preguntó Sara.

-Es mi primito. Es mi protegido.

-¿Tu protegido? -Inquirió Azalie levantando la ceja.

-Sí. -Respondió Christopher-. Verán, mi hermano y yo tenemos cada uno un protegido, a quien le enseñamos nuestras costumbres para que al crecer sean como su respectivo protector.

-Quieres decir que… -Dijo Sara.

-Sí, Ratificó Christopher en tono triunfal poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su protegido-. Algún día, este niño será como yo.

Christopher se inclinó hacia su protegido.

-A ver… -Dijo Christopher a su primo.- Diles a las muchachas cómo te llamas. Pero diles tu nombre verdadero. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Gohan! Respondió el pequeño.

-¡Muy bien! -dijo Christopher-. ¿Lo ven?

-¡No mames! -dijo Azalie- Como el de Dragon Ball Z?

-¡Sí! -dijo Christopher-. ¡Gohan es el mejor de toda la serie!

-¡Pero Gohan es un marica chillón! –Replicó Sara-. Prefiero a Piccolo o a Gokú.

René y Félix se acercaron a ellos para platicar y saludaron a los recién llegados. Christopher se inclinó para hablar con su primito.

-A ver, Gohan… -dijo Christopher a su primito-. Dí: Félix y René son novios.

-¡Félix y René son novios! -Dijo el pequeño alegremente.

Christopher se rió como loco.

-¡Dilo más fuerte, para que todos te oigan! -Exhortó Christopher al tiempo que lo cargaba en alto.

-¡Félix y René son noviooooos! -dijo el niño gritando.

Todos se rieron del comentario.

-¡No chingues, Christopher! -Dijo Félix algo molesto.

-¡Te pasas! -Comentó René. -Al rato va a pensar que es lo más normal del mundo que dos hombres sean novios.

-¡Algún día será como yo! -Replicó Christopher con orgullo.

La mirada de Sara se tornó un poco melancólica, lo cual todos notaron. Sebas puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sara.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Sara reaccionó como si la hubieran despertado, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Azalie.

-¡Eh! No, no pasa nada… -dijo- Sólo que… por un momento sentí como si algo muy parecido hubiera pasado hace tiempo… pero no lo recuerdo con claridad.

Azali miró a su hermana directo a los ojos, y de nuevo se transportó a aquella época.

Aquella oficina era espaciosa, bellamente decorada, llena de portarretratos con fotos de Sara. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba un perchero. Había una pecera. Y por un lado del escritorio, había una puerta. Detrás del escritorio, se encontraba el Dr. Marcus sentado, con Sara sentada en sus piernas. Frente a ellos se hallaban dos muchachos con batas de laboratorio. Ambos eran rubios. Uno de ellos llevaba lentes oscuros a pesar de que el lugar no era muy iluminado.

-¿Eso es todo? -Preguntó Marcus.

-Sí. -Respondió el de lentes obscuros-. Después le traemos el informe completo.

El Doctor Marcus acarició el cabello de la niña y se quedó mirándola con sus ojos enamorados prendidos en la pequeña.

-¿Necesita algo mas, Doctor? -Indagó el otro rubio.

-No. -dijo Marcus-. Pueden retirarse. En un momento iré al laboratorio.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo el rubio de lentes oscuros. -¡Adiós Lenore!

-¡Adiós, Albert! -Dijo la niña.

-¡Nos vemos, Linda Lenore! -Dijo el otro rubio.

-¡Adiós, William! -Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Una vez que los dos muchachos salieron, la niña miró a su padre a los ojos.

-Albert y William siempre están juntos… -dijo la niña algo pensativa- ¡Parecen un par de calcetines! -Agregó alegremente.

-No… -dijo Marcus riendo-. Lo que pasa es que son novios.

-Qué es ser novios? -Preguntó la pequeña.

-Lo sabrás cuando estés más grande. -Replicó Marcus.

-Así que Albert y William son novios… -Dijo la pequeña pensativa.

Al oír eso de boca de su niña, Marcus intentó ocultar su risa inútilmente.

-¿De qué te ríes, papi? -Inquirió la pequeña.

-Es que es gracioso… No imagino la cara que pondrían esos dos si lo oyeran…

Cargó a su niña y salió de la oficina y entró a uno de los laboratorios, donde se encontraban, entre otros, los dos rubios de hacía unos segundos.

-¡Oigan todos! -Dijo Marcus serio-. ¡Lenore tiene algo muy importante que decirles!

Todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué rayos tendría que decir esa niña que era tan importante?

-Dilo, Lenore… -dijo el científico-. Lo de hace un momento.

-Albert y William son novios.

Todos en el laboratorio comenzaron a reír, con excepción de los dos rubios, quienes miraron a la pequeña Sara o Lenore con ganas de retorcerle el cuello al igual que a su padre. Marcus quiso echarle limón a la herida. Cargó a la niña en alto orgulloso.

-Dilo más fuerte. ¡Para que todos te oigan! -Dijo Marcus con la niña en alto-. Di: ¡Wesker y Birkin son novios!

-¡Wesker y Birkin son novios! -Canturreó la niña alegremente.

-¡Doctor! No debería enseñarle a una niña a decir esas cosas! -Replicó el rubio de los lentes obscuros-. Va a crecer con la idea de que es normal que dos personas del mismo sexo sean novios.

-¡Es una broma! -dijo Marcus mientras abraza a su niña con expresión de orgullo-. Algún día esta niña será como yo. Además ni siquiera sabe qué es ser novios…

-¿No sabe qué es ser novios y vive diciendo que un día se va a casar con usted? -dijo el otro rubio alzando una ceja. - ¿Cómo no va a saberlo?

-¡Yo quiero mucho a mi papá y voy a casarme con él cuando crezca! -Replicó la niña sacando la lengua.

James Marcus cargó a su niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ven, gatita… Vamos a comer -Dijo Marcus mientras salía del laboratorio-. Regreso al rato. Dijo a los demás.

Los que se quedaron en el laboratorio se quedaron mirando como si hubieran visto un fenómeno.

-¿El Dr. Marcus bromeando? -comentó un muchacho de cabello negro sin dar crédito.

-No, -Dijo otro muchacho-. La pregunta debe ser: ¿El Dr. Marcus sonriendo?

-Este mundo se va a ir a la mierda… -comentó otro chico mientras miraba por el microscopio-. Se acerca el Apocalipsis…

-Es que está "Lenorizado". -Dijo una joven-. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Un muchacho con anteojos se acercó a los dos rubios poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de los dos tipos.

-Pero qué guardadito se lo tenían, ¿Eh?, ¿Wesker y Birkin?

En ese momento, Azalie regresó a la realidad. Yoshua la miraba intrigado.

-¿Por qué te quedaste ida? -Preguntó el chico.

-Por nada… no es nada importante. -Comentó Azalie.

En ese instante, Sara recibió una llamada a su celular. Se trataba de Italia. Quien le preguntaba a qué hora iban a llegar. Todas habían llegado y solo faltaban Sara y su hermana. Al terminar la llamada. Sara se despidió de todos junto con su hermana y se fueron a casa de Italia.

Sara y Azalie llegaron a casa de Italia. Era una casa grande, en la mera esquina de la calle Tulipán, en el fraccionamiento Residencial Campestre. Sara bajó del carro y tocó el timbre. La puerta de madera se abrió y ante ellas apareció Italia.

-¡Sara! -dijo Italia mientras la abrazaba efusivamente- ¡Cuera! Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía…

-¡Lo mismo digo! -Dijo Sara.

Italia se apresuró a saludar a Azalie con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Azalie? -dijo Italia emocionada-. ¡Qué grande estás!

-Aquí nomás, -dijo la muchacha-. ¡A punto de entrar a la Universidad!

-¡Qué padre! -Contestó Italia.

Sara se acomodó un mechón de su cabello rojizo.

-¿Y las demás? -Preguntó Sara mirándola con sus ojos de mar.

-Estamos en el estudio viendo la tele. -Comentó Italia mientras las guiaba al estudio.

Italia era alta, de la misma estatura de Sara y Azalie. (1.72 para ser exactos). Era delgada, de cuerpo parecido al de Sara y tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color café. Italia era del tipo extrovertido, líder nata, le gustaba ver la vida sin complicaciones, con optimismo, sin embargo, era la primera en estar ahí para apoyar a sus amigas. Odiaba la rutina y el ser típica o clásica. Ella adoraba la idea de ser única, adoraba la originalidad, lo poco común, quizá por eso simpatizaba con las hermanas Andrade, quienes eran todo, menos comunes.

Al entrar al estudio, todas se levantaron a saludar a las dos muchachas. La primera en levantarse fue Tannia, una muchacha delgada, no muy alta de largo cabello negro, y grandes ojos negros.

-¡Sara! ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo Tannia, mientras le da un abrazo a Sara, después saludó a Azalie-. Y tú, Azalie, ¡cuánto tiempo! -dijo.

La segunda en ir a saludar fue Rocío. Rocío era llenita, de ojos grandes. Cuando eran niñas, Rocío no simpatizaba mucho con Sara, ambas se la vivían de pique, Azalie, era solidaria con su hermana y siempre la defendía, Rocío y Sara tenían diferencias debido a que Sara, siendo una chica algo "freaky" y Rocío, una persona demasiado normal, tenían muchas diferencias. Sara y Azalie eran otakus y gamers. Rocío no se perdía las telenovelas del canal de las estrellas. A Sara le molestaba mucho que Rocío se la pasara hablando de muchachos, de que si le gustaba a fulanito, que si ella en realidad quería a zutanito… Simplemente Sara no lo soportaba. Rocío en cambio, odiaba cada vez que Sara hablaba de "caricaturas" o videojuegos. No soportaba el que Sara hiciera siempre referencia a Gokú, o a Sailor Moon o a cualquier otra "caricatura". Lo que mas odiaba Rocío de Sara, era que cada vez que le preguntaba quien le gustaba, Sara siempre decía el nombre de un personaje de ánime o videojuego. _¡__Es demasiado Infantil!_ ¿_Como puede ser tan inmadura?_ Se preguntaba Rocío. Sara y ella tenían problemas para tolerarse, hasta que un buen día, Tannia, Italia y Alejandra, cansadas de este problema, hablaron con ellas para reconciliarlas. Desde ese día, Sara y rocío aprendieron a tolerarse y aceptarse mutuamente.

Rocío saludó a ambas hermanas. Alejandra, la más pequeña de ese grupo, se acercó a saludarlas. Alejandra, era morena, bajita y llenita de cabello muy negro. Desde niña fue una excelente estudiante, el ejemplo a seguir en el Colegio Jean Piaget, contrariamente a Sara, quien era la viva imagen de lo que las niñas no debían ser, la oveja negra, la manzana podrida. Sin embargo, Alejandra y Sara y por ende, Azalie, eran quienes mejor se llevaban, pues Ale, como la llamaban cariñosamente, tenía gustos y aficiones un poco más parecidas a los de las dos hermanas.

-¿Y qué están viendo en la tele? -Preguntó Azalie.

-Es el concierto de RBD. -Respondió Italia.

Azalie y Sara intercambiaron una mirada de desagrado y voltearon a ver a Ale, quien encogió los hombros como diciendo_: A mí tampoco me gusta, pero ni modo. _RBD era un grupo que estaba pegando duro en aquel momento. Eran un grupo de niños y niñas fresas, pijos que se sentían muy rockeros. El grupo se originó por una telenovela juvenil llamada Rebelde, que narraba aventuras de unos pseudocolegiales, las chicas parecían colegialas porno, con esos uniformes tan rabones y estilizados, y los tipos… bueno, ni hablar. Esa telenovela tenía enlelada a toda la juventud mexicana. Con excepción de algunos jóvenes que tenían entretenimientos más inteligentes que ver un montón de colegialas que hacían un tremendo show sólo porque no les entraba el pantalón, y de chicas bulímicas de veintitrés años haciendo papeles de quinceañeras. Sara, Azalie y Ale tuvieron qué tragarse todo el concierto de RBD.

-Wey… ¿A qué hora aparecen los zombis? -Preguntó Sara a Italia.

-¿Zombis? Qué estupideces dices? -Respondió Italia levantando la ceja.

-Sí. -replicó Sara-. Esta cosa se vería mejor si hubiera un escape biológico y las viejas bulímicas esas se transformaran en zombis… Aaah… –suspiró-. Eso sería hemoso….

Tannia, Italia y Rocío miraron a Sara sin entender lo que decía.

-Ay, Sara… -se quejó Rocío riendo-.Tú sólo piensas en zombis.

Azalie se rió del comentario de su hermana.

-No. -replicó Sara-. También pienso en asesinos en serie, virus, bestias mutantes, ¡y sanguijuelas!

-Ay no,… -dijo Tannia en son de broma-. ¡Ya va a empezar ésta con sus saguijuelas!

-¡Las sanguijuelas son bonitas! -protestó Sara- Me caen bien.

-¡Ya cállense y dejen ver el concierto! –ordenó Italia

Las muchachas se callaron y algunas se pusieron a ver el programa mientras Sara y Azalie jugaban Yugi-Oh! Despues de un rato, el concierto llegó a su fín, para alegría de Sara, Ale y Azalie.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Italia-. Se aceptan sugerencias. Sara, se trajeron el nintendo 64?

-No, -respondió Azalie-. No pensamos que quisieran jugar.

-Oigan…-Dijo Tannia-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro? Aunque sea a empañar aparadores…

A todas les pareció buena la idea de Tannia.

-¿Pero en qué carro nos vamos? -Inquirió Italia.

-¡Vamos en el mío! -Dijo Sara sin perder tiempo-. Sólo les voy a pedir que me cooperen con la gasolina.

-Perfecto. -Dijeron las demás.

Mientras las demás se adelantaban, Azalie intercambió mirada con su hermana.

-Era eso, o aguantar la tortura de ir escuchando RBD todo el pinche camino. -Dijo Sara.

-Tienes razón. -Respondió Azalie.

Sara arrancó el coche y se dirigió al centro. Buscó un buen lugar para estacionarse, y al encontrarlo, aparcó el coche ahí. Sara y sus amigas recorrieron todo el centro, viendo las boutiques algunas, viendo los videojuegos otras, recorriendo las artesanías de la plaza del ocho,. Anduvieron recorriendo toda la calle Hidalgo, de repente se encontraban con algún que otro conocido al que saludaban, y siguieron su camino. Por un momento se detuvieron en un Oxxo a comprar un refresco cada quien. Tannia se compró un K-freeze, Italia una coca-cola, Ale un jugo, Rocío se compró una coca-cola, Sara por su parte se compró una Fanta sabor naranja-chamoy y Azalie un té helado. Luego se dirigieron a la plaza del quince y se sentaron en una banca, justo en frente de la catedral, donde se había llevado a cabo una boda. La novia salió con su amplio vestido blanco del brazo de su esposo. Ambos se veían felices rodeados de todos los invitados.

-¿Qué padre ha de ser casarse, no lo creen? -comentó Rocío-. Yo sueño con el día de mi boda.

-Si sigo yo con esta suertecita en el amor, dudo mucho que me case algún día. -Dijo Sara mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-Pero si tú eres muy bonita, Sara. -Replicó Tannia.- Claro que te casarás.

-Es cierto, -Intervino Italia-. El que te haya ido mal con el desgraciado de Alexis, no significa que sea así siempre…

Sara sonrió con la boca torcida.

-Wey, ¿Sabes con cuantos he andado desde que terminé con Alexis? -dijo Sara-. ¡Con ninguno! Cada vez que me fijaba en alguien, resultaba que le gustaba una amiga mía, o que alguien se me adelantaba…

Rocío la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y el tal Christopher? –preguntó-. Tu estabas muy animada…

Sara bajó la mirada. Sus bellos ojos tenían una triste expresión.

-Se me adelantó Kitty. -Dijo Sara con Tristeza-. Siempre se me tiene qué adelantar alguien. Me caga que suceda eso. Soy patética…

Azalie abrazó a su hermana.

-Tú no eres patética. -replicó Azalie-. Eres tan linda que no cualquier imbécil merece tenerte.

Sara sonrió ligeramente.

Alexis había sido el novio de Sara cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Sara lo quiso mucho, pero el tipo tenía la maña de dejarla plantada en ocasiones. Una ocasión, se dio cuenta de la razón. Sara había salido un día con Azalie y Azucena, una de sus mejores amigas a patinar al Paseo Méndez, entonces, lo encontró en una banca. Con una muchacha que supuestamente, era amiga de Sara. La chica se llamaba Sandra. A Azalie nunca le agradó Sandra, pues ella sabía que ella no era sincera. Azalie se dio cuenta de ello, porque lo había visto en el color de su aura. Sara no armó escándalo. Solo pasó por ahí, de forma que la vieran y que se dieran cuenta de que Sara los había visto. En ese momento, con toda la dignidad y educación del mundo, lo mandó a la chingada. Y nunca volvió a hablarle a Sandra. Esa vivencia, le había dejado un sabor muy amargo a Sara. Alexis había sido su primer y único novio hasta la fecha.

Los novios se estaban tomando fotos con los invitados. Sara los miraba fijamente. Había algo pasando por su mente. Azalie puso su mano sobre la mano de su hermana, entonces, pareció transportarse de nuevo a otro lugar, en otro tiempo no muy lejano. Azalie miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el atrio de una iglesia, donde una boda estaba a punto de levarse a cabo. Todos los invitados estaban de lo más elegantes. Los hombre usaban elegantes trajes, las mujeres usaban sus mejores vestidos. Entre los invitados, se encontraban El Dr. James Marcus y su niña. Los acompañaban los dos sujetos rubios del laboratorio: Albert Wesker y William Birkin. Los tres vestían de traje, la pequeña Sara o Lenore, como la llamaban en ese entonces, usaba un hermoso vestido color perla con algunos vivos color verde oscuro y dorado.

-¿Qué van a hacer, papá? -preguntó la niña-. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Van a casarse-. Respondió Marcus.

-¿A casarse? -dijo la pequeña-. ¿Y qué es casarse?

-Bueno... cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, pero mucho... se dice que están enamoradas... Cuando un hombre y una mujer están muy, pero muy enamorados, osea que se quieren mucho... deciden vivir juntos... es entonces cuando se casan. -Explicó Marcus.

-Ya veo… -Dijo la pequeña un poco pensativa.- ¿Y qué pasa si viven juntos y no están casados?

-Se dice que viven en pecado. -respondió Marcus.

-¿Y vivir en pecado es malo? -Inquirió Lenore.

-Pues, se supone que sí. -dijo Marcus-. Si fuera algo bueno, no habría gente que se casara y que encima lo celebraran por todo lo alto.

La pequeña se quedó mirando a su papá con sus grandes ojos color turquesa.

-Oye, Papá… -dijo la niña-. ¿Y tú y yo estamos casados?

El Dr. Marcus se quedó como petrificado por la pregunta, Albert Wesker y William Birkin trataban de reprimir la risa.

-Eh… No… -Dijo Marcus mirándola con los ojos celestes muy abiertos.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? -dijo la pequeña-. ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo!

El Dr. Marcus se sonrojó violentamente.

-Es que... -Dijo Marcus sonrojado-. Eso no se puede...

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos inconforme-. ¡Yo no quiero vivir en pecado!

El Dr. Marcus la cargó en brazos.

-¿Por qué no se puede? -interrogó la pequeña-. Yo te quiero mucho… Te quiero muchísimo.

-Lo sé, mi niña… -Respondió el.

-Y tú me quieres a Muchísimo… -dijo la niña- ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que te adoro con todo mi ser. -Dijo Marcus besando su mejilla.

-¿Eso significa que tu y yo estamos enamorados! -Dijo la pequeña alegremente-. ¿Entonces por qué no nos casamos?

-Mira: Para empezar, eres muy niña para andar pensando en casarte... Las niñas pequeñas no pueden casarse... Explicó Marcus.

-¡Está bien! ¡Eso es! -dijo la niña sonriendo alegremente-. ¡Si ese es el problema cuando crezca me voy a casar contigo! Te lo prometo.

El Dr. James Marcus sonrió negando con la cabeza y la miró. El tenía la idea de que siendo una niña, que desconoce tantas cosas, cambiaría de opinión algún día. También sabía que amaría a aquella niña durante toda su existencia, y que su rostro sería lo último que vería antes de morir. Lo que el no sabía, es que la niña realmente estaba hablando en serio y que años después, ella misma recordaría esa promesa y estaría dispuesta a cumplirla.

-Pero… -dijo Marcus con una expresión ligeramente melancólica- Yo estoy viejo... y además...

-¡Y qué! -interrumpió Lenore-. ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!... Mucho... Cuando crezca me voy a casar contigo… Ya dije.

James Marcus miró a la niña con gran ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Wesker se acercó a la pequeña.

-Oye, Lenore… -dijo Wesker-. ¡Qué linda te ves hoy!

-Gracias, Albert -dijo la niña-. Tú tampoco estás tan feo…

-Ella siempre se ve linda. -intervino Birkin-. ¿Por qué no mejor te casas conmigo?

La niña negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, William -dijo la niña seria-. ¡Pero yo me voy a casar con mi papá!

-¡No me digas eso! -Dijo Birkin.

-Lo vas a hacer llorar. -Advirtió Albert.

Los tres científicos rieron jovialmente. De pronto, el sonido de las campanadas hizo a Azalie regresar a la realidad. Entonces miró a su hermana y sonrió. En ese instante recordó la cara del Dr. Marcus cuando ella le propuso matrimonio y se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó Italia alzando una ceja.

-De nada… -dijo Azalie calmando un poco la risa-. Es una broma personal.

Al ver tanto silencio, Rocío decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

Sara le dio el último trago a su Fanta y lo arrojó hacia el bote de basura que se encontraba a unos metros. La lata cayó dentro.

-¡Qué puntería! -Exclamó Italia.

-Gracias -respondió Sara con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hora es?

Tannia revisó su reloj

-Son las ocho en punto. -Dijo.

Mientras tanto, en un laboratorio ubicado en las afueras de Raccoon City, un grupo de científicos trata de huir de un grupo de muertos vivientes, al lograr salir de ese infierno, una jauría de perros rabiosos, con la carne rasgada y putrefacta se abalanza fieramente sobre ellos sobre ellos. Se oyen los gritos de terror mezclados con los gruñidos de los animales. Gritos de terror, de sufrimiento. Sangre salpicando, pedazos de carne, de vísceras… y después… el silencio y un desorden de cuerpos salvajemente mutilados.

Desde una colina, bajo el cielo estrellado, una extraña silueta se dibuja, observando la escena con regocijo demente. Una risa maniática rompió el silencio del bosque.

-Esto es sólo el principio del fin de Umbrella… Mi dulce Lenore… te prometo que pronto, muy pronto estaremos juntos.

Sara iba saliendo de bañarse, después de haber regresado de una buena caminata por el centro, y una deliciosa cena consistente en Hot Dogs, lo ideal era darse un delicioso baño. En la recámara de Italia, las muchachas se encontraban discutiendo dónde dormirían todas. La recámara era grande, con piso de parquet, había dos camas gemelas y eran seis chicas.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Sara con las manos en la cintura- ¿Cómo nos acomodamos?

-Estaba pensando…-dijo Italia-. Que si bien las camas son individuales, caben dos personas sabiendo acomodarlas.

-A ver… -dijo Azalie- Somos seis, así que cuatro podían dormir en cama y las otras dos en el piso. ¿Les parece?

-Perfecto. -Dijo Tannia mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Bueno -dijo Rocío-. Pero quien se duerme en el piso y quien en la cama. ¿Cómo lo decidimos?

Alejandra apartó su vista del libro del Silmarillion que estaba leyendo.

-Como ustedes quieran. -Dijo.

-Pues por mí, -dijo Sara.- Me quedo en el piso. Hace un calor de los mil demonios y el piso está fresquecito. Además tengo mas espacio…

-Yo estoy igual. -dijo Azalie sonriendo-, ya saben que tiendo a patear mucho. No vaya a caerme de la cama o a tumbar a alguien.

-¡Tú estás igual que tu hermana! -Exclamó Italia.

-No cabe duda que son hermanas… -Comentó Tannia.

-Pues bueno -dijo Italia-. ¿Entonces así quedamos?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de contar un rato chistes, y recordar viejos tiempos, apagaron las luces y acostadas, siguieron platicando un buen rato. Sara se notaba algo seria y callada, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Sara? -inquirió Rocío un poco preocupada-. No has hablado nada. Estás muy callada.

Es verdad. -Afirmó Tannia-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sara lanzó un suspiro.

-No es nada… -dijo Sara algo melancólica-. Lo que pasa es que los novios, los que vimos afuera de la iglesia…

-¿Qué tienen? –Preguntó Ale.

Sara se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. La luz mercurial de las lámparas de la calle iluminaba tenuemente su rostro melancólico.

-La forma en que el novio miraba a la novia Dijo Sara mientras observaba la privada por la ventana-. La miraba con tanta ternura… Había tanto amor en los ojos de ambos… que sentí un poco de envidia. Siempre he querido tener a alguien que me amara de ese modo… -Dijo Sara con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

-Pero… -dijo Italia- A ti no te falta amor. Tienes unos padres maravillosos, una hermana súper linda con quien te llevas de maravilla. ¡Ya quisiéramos muchas de nosotras llevarnos así con nuestras hermanas!

-¡Lo sé! –respondió Sara- ¡Y es algo de lo que agradezco a Dios! ¡Tengo una familia maravillosa, no me quejo de ningún modo! Sin embargo... –dijo Sara agachando su mirada- Siento que algo me falta. Siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón, en mi vida… como si alguien me faltara…

Azalie miró a su hermana de forma comprensiva.

-Y es entonces cuando me pregunto: -continuó Sara con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien para quien yo significara todo? ¿Alguna vez lo habrá? ¿Alguna vez alguien me habrá amado más que a cualquier otra persona? ¿Alguna vez conoceré a alguien que me ame de ese modo? ¿Será posible que encuentre a la persona que es sólo para mí? ¡Ay ya ni sé!... desde hace un rato he andado medio "chípil"…

Azalie se acercó a su hermana y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo creo… -dijo Azalie- Más bien, estoy segura de que encontraras a esa persona a quien buscas. La persona que te hará feliz, y yo quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda.

Sara miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-¡Y espero que cuando te cases nos invites a la boda! –Dijo Italia mientras se volteaba dispuesta a dormirse-. ¡Pero mientras, yo me voy a dormir!

-Sí –dijo Ale-. ¡Es lo que deberíamos hacer! ¡Yo ya tengo mucho sueño!

-¡Amen! –dijeron Rocío y Tannia a coro.

Sara y Azalie intercambiaron miradas y se acostaron en el piso. Sara solía dormir con dos almohadas; una para la cabeza y la otra para abrazar mientras dormía.

-Oye, Sara… -dijo Azalie en susurro sin que las demás escucharan.

-¡Qué pasó? –respondió Sara en susurro.

-¡Milagro que esta vez no quisieron jugar "verdad o castigo"! -dijo Azalie en susurro.

-¡Ya sé, wey!-respondió Sara entre risas.

Las dos hermanas rieron jovialmente.

-¿De qué se ríen, par de cabronas? –preguntó Rocío.

-De nada –replicó Sara- Sólo nos estábamos acordando…

-¡De una escena muy graciosa de Inu Yasha! –continuó Azalie.

-Ah, bueno -dijo Rocío y volvió a dormirse.

Azalie y su hermana se dispusieron a dormir.

El viento arrastraba el aroma a lavanda por todo el campo en medio de ningún lugar, en medio de la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna creciente. La pequeña Sara abrió sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunta.

La pequeña se dá cuenta de que está en brazos de alguien, una persona de quien no puede distinguir su rostro con claridad.

-¿Quién es esta persona? –se preguntó la niña mientras intenta distinguir el rostro del hombre que la tiene en brazos.

Sara no puede distinguir el rostro del sujeto que la carga con claridad. Sin embargo, el aroma de ese hombre le parece familiar… la hace feliz. Un aroma conocido, pero a la vez lejano. Una sensación de completa paz y tranquilidad se apodera de ella. Sara apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ese hombre. Podía oír perfectamente el latido de su corazón y su respiración serena, lo cual la hacía sentir más tranquila. Por alguna razón el sentir la cercanía de ese hombre hacía que ese vacío desapareciera de su corazón, se sentía completa después de tanto tiempo.

La pequeña se aferró al traje del sujeto con fuerza. No quería separarse de él, no quería apartarse de él ni un instante.

-Papá… -murmuró con voz inaudible-. No te apartes de mi lado, no quiero que nadie me separe de ti.

El sujeto acaricia el rostro de la pequeña, quien al sentir su mano, se da cuenta de que es mayor, y podría ser su abuelo.

-Mi niña… -dijo el sujeto-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te quiero tanto, Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

El hombre estrechó a la pequeña Sara contra su pecho suavemente.

- La vida -decía el sujeto-, La muerte, la desesperación, las esperanzas, los sueños, el amor... Tú significas todo para mí, amor mío. Por eso mismo, voy a protegerte pase lo que pase... no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Si tuviera que elegir entre el cielo y tú... yo me quedo contigo sin pensarlo. Para mí, cualquier lugar es el cielo, mientras estés junto a mí… Mi niña…

Sara abrió los ojos, se sentó un momento y miró a su alrededor. Ya no era una niña pequeña, ya no había campo de lavanda, y el sujeto que la tenía en brazos había desaparecido. Cayó en la cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Inexplicablemente, Sara se sintió sola, a pesar de que en la habitación se encontraban cinco personas aparte de ella, algo que le pasaba siempre que soñaba a ese sujeto cuyo rostro no podía ver con claridad. Un sentimiento de angustia y soledad se apoderó de ella. Una profunda soledad, por no estar cerca de ese hombre, una gran desesperación, por no poder recordar ese rostro… el rostro de alguien muy querido. Sara juntó las rodillas contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Papá… -musitó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La joven se levantó y salió de la recámara. Bajó en silencio hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraba un enorme piano de cola blanco. Sara se sentó en la banca que hacía juego con el piano y comenzó a tocar moonlight sonata. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacía estando en casa de Italia. Siempre que se sentía triste, solía tocar el piano para tranquilizarse aunque fuera a media noche, y a pesar de todo, nunca recibió una queja por ello.

Azalie no había podido conciliar el sueño, ella padecía de insomnio, por lo cual, se dio cuenta de que su hermana había estado llorando en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que Sara había bajado, y al escuchar cómo su hermana tocaba el piano, decidió bajar y hacerle compañía. Sigilosamente, Azalie salió del cuarto y bajó al salón principal. Sara seguía tocando sin percatarse de la presencia de su hermana. Azalie, por su parte, la observaba a unos metros. Sara hacía una interpretación soberbia de ese clásico de Beethoven. Azalie solo la observaba con admiración, pues siempre había admirado cómo Sara podía sacar tan bella música al acariciar las teclas de marfil.

Repentinamente, Azalie se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en casa de Italia, si no en una habitación pequeña, bellamente decorada, con elegantes muebles de cuero, y un hermoso cuadro con la imagen de una mansión decorando la pared; al acercarse, en la esquina del cuadro se alcanzaba a leer: Conmemorando la finalización de la mansión. Había un bar, y un piano el cual estaba siendo tocado por la pequeña Sara, Lenore, como la llamaba su padre. La niña parecía estar sacando apenas la canción, pero parecía tener dificultades con la última parte. En ese momento, James Marcus se sentó junto a ella.

-Veo que te ha llamado la atención jugar con el piano…

La niña volteó a mirarlo y sonrió.

-¡No estoy jugando, papá! –dijo la niña con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¡Estoy tocando!

-¿Y qué tocas? –dijo Marcus sonriendo con sus ojos celestes clavados en ella.

-Moonlight sonata –respondió la niña orgullosa.

-¿Podrías tocarla para mí, gatita? –Solicitó Marcus sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Claro! –dijo la niña alegremente-. ¡Lo que sea por mi papi!

La niña comenzó a tocar ante la mirada asombrada de Marcus, quien no daba crédito al hecho de que su pequeña, de tan solo tres años de edad, pudiera dar una interpretación tan soberbia. Marcus estaba boquiabierto hasta que la niña dejó de tocar dejando la melodía inconclusa.

-Lenore Marcus… -dijo el científico sin dejar de mirarla asombrado-. Tú… ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Nadie –dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo solita, acordándome de cuando la oí y buscando el sonido.

El Dr. Marcus se quedó mirando a la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quieres decir –dijo Marcus sorprendido-. ¿Que tu solita la sacaste?

La pequeña asintió.

-Pero se me dificulta un poco la última parte –agregó la pequeña.

-Bueno –dijo Marcus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña-. Es obvio, tus manos son pequeñitas. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Sí. Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-Bien –dijo Marcus-. Tú empiezas y yo te ayudo con el final.

La pequeña comenzó a tocar de nuevo, Marcus la observaba admirado. Cuando llegó el momento, le ayudó a completar la canción.

-¡Eres una niña muy talentosa! –Exclamó Marcus mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lenore.

Lenore le sonrió amorosamente y se corrió un poco en la banca quedando más cerca de él, entonces comenzó a acariciar la mano de su supuesto padre con su mano pequeña. Los ojos del Doctor James Marcus se quedaron prendidos en los de la niña.

Azalie notó algo en la mirada de la niña. Cuando Lenore miraba al doctor, lo hacía de una manera tan especial. Que quien la mirara se ponía algo rojo.

En ese instante, Azalie regresó a la realidad, en el salón principal de la casa De Italia, frente al enorme piano de cola blanco y su hermana sentada ahí. Había terminado de tocar Moonlight sonata.

-Ya veo… -se dijo Azalie a sí misma.- Ahí fue donde lo aprendió…

Sara, por su parte, se encontraba más inspirada que de costumbre, así comenzó a tocar otra melodía. Sara tocó la primera parte y se detuvo un momento. Entonces, para su sorpresa, sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo a continuar la melodía. Sara volteó y vió a su hermana tocando la segunda parte. Entonces, Azalie dejó de tocar, miró a su hermana y sonrió. Sara siguió la melodía, y así, ambas hermanas dieron una de las más bellas interpretaciones que se hayan tocado en ese piano. Al terminar, Azalie cerró la tapa del piano.

-¿Te desperté? –preguntó Sara.

-No –respondió sonriendo Azalie-. Sabes que padezco insomnio…

-Tienes razón –dijo Sara con una sonrisa-.

-¿Te parece si salimos al jardín? –sugirió Azalie.

-Vamos. –dijo Sara.

Las dos hermanas abrieron la puerta corrediza que estaba frente a la escalera y salieron al jardín, el cual era amplio, mas no demasiado, las bardas estaban decoradas con soles y lunas de barro, y había en la esquina un arbusto de buganvilia, y algunas plantas ornamentales. Sara se sentó en el pasto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sara? –Inquirió Azalie-. Te he notado algo melancólica…

Sara miró a su hermana y lanzó un suspiro. Entonces bajó la mirada.

Voy a contarte algo –dijo Sara con la mirada fija en los ojos color granate de su hermana-. Algo que no le he contado absolutamente a nadie… Pero no quiero que salga de aquí. –Advirtió.

-No te preocupes -dijo Azalie-. Puedes contármelo.

Sara apretó sus puños fuertemente, y unas afiladas cuchillas de metal rasgaron la piel desde dentro del dorso de ambas manos.

-Es obvio que yo no nací con esto… -dijo Sara mirando las cuchillas metálicas que salían entre sus nudillos- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Azalie tocó una de las cuchillas con cuidado.

-Siempre me he preguntado –dijo Azalie- ¿Te duele cuando salen?

Sara extendió los dedos y rápidamente, las cuchillas se escondieron justo por donde habían salido.

-¡Nah! –dijo Sara en tono valemadrista-. Uno se acostumbra, además, me han sacado de problemas. Puede salir de noche a la calle sin miedo porque tengo con qué defenderme. De hecho, podría trabajar de guardaespaldas. Pero no puedo mostrar esto, ya sabes, la gente es miedosa y pueden pensar que soy una amenaza y pueden tratar de matarme.

-Típico… -comentó Azalie-. La gente le teme a lo que es diferente y por lo mismo, tratan de destruirlo a toda costa.

-Esto fue hecho en un laboratorio… no sé con qué propósito. -conjeturó Sara.

-¿Tu recuerdas algo?

Sara negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí –dijo Sara-. Siempre que quiero hablar de ello con mis papás, me cambian el tema y me evaden por un buen rato. No sé ni qué onda conmigo. No sé ni de dónde chingados vengo. Aunque… tengo recuerdos muy vagos de mi papá… creo que era mi papá ya que yo así lo llamaba…

-¿Qué recuerdas? –inquirió Azalie.

-No mucho –respondió Sara-. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su cara.

-¿Qué recuerdas? -preguntó Azalie.

-Recuerdo que él era muy lindo conmigo. –Comentó Sara-. Yo lo quería mucho. Hace unos momentos soñé con él. No es la primera vez que pasa…

-¿En verdad? –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

-Sí... –dijo Sara mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rojizo-. Me tranquilizaba tanto el sentir su cercanía… Sentía tanta paz… no quería separarme de él. Lo que me pone algo triste es el hecho de que no puedo recordar su rostro por más que trato. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Podría cruzarme con él en la calle y ni siquiera saber que se trata de él!

Azalie pudo notar cómo unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sara, y se acercó acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

-¿Y qué sucede cuando piensas en él?

El sentimiento que existe en mi interior… -dijo Sara mirando el cielo nocturno con sus hermosos ojos turquesa-. Es tan suave… Pero al mismo tiempo, me causa dolor. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en esa persona.

-¿Te refieres a cualquier persona?

-No –contestó Sara-. Solo me sucede cuando pienso en mi papá. Me gustaría tanto poder saber qué pasó. –dijo Sara con mirada melancólica-. Y me gustaría más volver a verlo.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedes recordar su rostro. –Replicó Azalie.

-Pero recuerdo su aroma –rebatió Sara-. Y recuerdo sus manos… Puedo decirte que él estaba algo mayor. Mas que mi papá podía ser mi abuelo…

-¿En verdad? –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

-Sí –dijo Sara-. Ya estaba algo ruquito.

Sara miró hacia el suelo y sonrió un poco.

-Recuerdo que él me enseñó a sus mascotas… -dijo Sara sonriendo.

-¿Sus mascotas?

-Sí, eran unas sanguijuelas. –Dijo Sara- ¡Unas sanguijuelas grandotas! Como del tamaño de un puño–agregó con sus ojos azul verdosos muy abiertos.

-¡Ya veo por qué te gustan tanto! -exclamó Azalie sonriendo.

-Sí… -dijo Sara con una débil sonrisa-. Cuando veo una sanguijuela me acuerdo de mi papá… Bizarro, ¿no?

-Bastante –corroboró Azalie sonriendo.

Sara se puso de pié y dio unos pasos. Sara cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro; la suave brisa nocturna la acariciaba.

-Qué rico airecito está dando, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro –Dijo Azalie sonriendo.

Sara volteó a mirar a su hermana y sonrió.

-Ya me dio sueño –dijo Sara mientras recogía su cabello con una pinza-. ¿Te parece si subimos a dormir?

-Sí. –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

Azalie y Sara entraron a la casa, cerraron bien y subieron. Sara se acostó y se quedó dormida como un bebé. Azalie se quedó despierta pensando en la reciente conversación.


	3. Recuerdo

**Capítulo 3**

_**-Recuerdo-**_

El calor de julio cada año se volvía más insoportable en la capital tamaulipeca, y Julio del noventa y ocho no era la excepción. Azalie había presentado el examen de admisión y fue aceptada en la universidad y ese día había terminado el curso de inducción.

Era mediodía y el sol veraniego calentaba al grado de sofocar a la gente que caminaba por las calles aún caminando por la sombra. Sara, quien ya estaba de vacaciones se encontraba holgazaneando sobre la hamaca que se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, descansando felizmente a la sombra de los árboles que servían de soporte a la hamaca.

Sara descansaba tranquilamente en la hamaca escuchando a Metallica en su discman con la cabeza recostada sobre una almohada y una lata de cerveza en la mano. Azalie venía llegando a la casa después de su último día de curso, entró a la casa y fue directo al refrigerador a sacar una lata de refresco y salió un rato al jardín. Sara no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba meciéndose en la hamaca felizmente tomando cerveza, escuchando música y fantaseando con tener a Allen Schezar y Sephiroth a su lado en la hamaca.

-¿No deberías estar en la funeraria? -cuestionó Azalie.

Sara se sobresaltó.

-¡Mensa, me asustaste! –dijo Sara recuperando el aliento.

-No me cambies el tema... –dijo Azalie con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿No tienes trabajo en la funeraria?

-No –respondió Sara mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza- Chano se está encargando de la señora Chávez, los otros dos que llegaron van para el crematorio y acaba de llegar uno, pero murió de sida y ya sabes que papá me prohibió embalsamar muertos de sida. Ya sabes que es peligroso.

-O sea que hay mucha clientela, pero no hay trabajo para ti. –dijo Azalie.

-Sí, de hecho mi apá está convenciendo a la familia de que cremen al recién llegado, ya sabes que al jefazo no le agrada del todo tener que tratar cadáveres con VIH… -dijo Sara.

Sara se levantó de la hamaca y le hizo un lugar a su hermana para que se sentara en la hamaca.

-Siéntate –dijo-. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Bien –dijo Azalie mientras se sentaba sobre la hamaca-. Hoy fue el último día…

-Menos mal –respondió Sara-. Eso significa que ya estamos de vacaciones.

Sara y Azalie se mecían cómodamente en la hamaca, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que ambas cupieran incluso acostadas.

-Cómo me gustaría que hiciera un delicioso airecito –dijo Sara cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo –afirmó Azalie.

-¡Quiero un novio! –dijo Sara.

-¿Tan desesperada estás? –cuestionó Azalie.

Sara se levantó y miró a su hermana.

-¡Wey! –Dijo Sara-. Llevo tres años sin tener sexo.

-¿Y eso qué? –Replicó Azalie- Yo llevo diecisiete años sin eso y no estoy tan desesperada.

-Por eso mismo –respondió Sara-. Tú no lo has hecho, por eso te da igual. Yo ya lo he hecho, por eso como que siento un poco mas de urgencia de volver a hacerlo. Tengo mis necesidades… Pero ya lo decidí, quiero un novio que se parezca a Sephiroth o a Allen Schezar, si no, no…

En ese momento, se oyó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Yo abro! –dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono al tiempo en que se paraban de un salto. Y salieron corriendo en una carrera hacia la puerta.

-¿A poco crees que va a venir Sephiroth a verte? –Dijo Azalie riendo mientras rebasaba a su hermana-. ¡Ese ya se murió! ¡Y Allen ya tiene vieja!

-Nel –Dijo Sara mientras de un sorprendente salto quedaba frente a su hermana-. Pero puede ser un Stripper. ¿O es que quedó Inu Yoshua de venir a verte?

Sara alcanzó la puerta primero y abrió, Azalie llegó tras de ella. Para decepción de ambas no era ni Allen Schezar ni Sephiroth, ni el -Stripper ni Inu Yoshua. Se trataba de Azucena y Beka.

-¿Qué onda? –saludaron Beka y Zuci, como llamaban a Azucena.

-Nada, aquí nomás peleándonos por abrir –dijo Sara haciéndolas pasar.

-¿Pues a quien esperan? –preguntó Beka divertida- Me imagino que Azalie esperaba a Yoshua.

-Sí –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

-Y me imagino que Sara esperaba a su querido Christopher… -comentó Azucena.

-En realidad esperaba a Sephiroth y a Allen. –Dijo Sara en son de broma-. O al Stripper que me deben…

-Qué trío de degeneradas. –Dijo Azalie-. ¡Nomás piensan en ir a ver Strippers!

Azucena picó a Azalie en las costillas.

-¡Calmada, niña! Cuando cumplas los dieciocho, te llevamos a ver Strippers y vas a ver lo bien que te la vas a pasar

No –dijo Beka-. Mejor te traemos a Yoshua vestido de Inu Yasha y que te haga un striptease. ¡Me encantaría que me trajeran a Abraham así!

-O Kyo… -dijo Azucena.

-No te creas, Azalie –dijo Sara-. Yo les hablé para que vinieran a ver películas o a jugar Smash o a ver si salíamos mas tarde.

-Ya veo –dijo Azalie.

Azucena era amiga de ambas desde la secundaria, era una muchacha menudita, de hermosos ojos tan negros, que no podías distinguir si su pupila estaba dilatada o contraída por más luz directa que le diera; usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color blanca con vivos rojos. Su cabello era castaño, a mitad del cuello y algo ondulado.

Beka, cuyo nombre era Rebeca, pero para acortarlo, prefería que la llamaran Beka, por el contrario, había conocido a Sara recientemente en la universidad. Se llevaron bien desde el primer día y a pesar de conocerse de hace poco, tenía una gran amistad con Sara y por ende, con su hermana. Beka era alta, morena, de cabello negro y lacio hasta la barbilla y ojos oscuros que siempre maquillaba con sombra negra y delineaba del mismo color. Beka siempre vestía de negro, algunas personas al verla, tenían la idea de que pertenecía a una secta satánica, pero realmente no era así. Eso sí, le encantaba todo lo bizarro y lo que tuviera que ver con cosas ocultas, sucesos paranormales, fantasmas, vampiros, zombies. Adoraba el cine, en especial las películas de terror.

Las cuatro chicas subieron a la recámara de Sara, la cual era amplia y contaba con su propio baño y un enorme closet al igual que el de su hermana. Las cuatro chicas se pusieron a jugar Nintendo 64. Empezaron con un torneo de Smash Brothers, en el cual Azalie venció, luego se siguieron en el Playstation con un torneo de The King of Fighters, el cual dejaron inconcluso. Las chicas estaban aburridas.

-¿Qué vemos? –dijo Sara mientras cambiaba el canal erráticamente-. Hoy no pasan "Las crónicas de Sebastian"

-¡Y ahorita puro futbol! –dijo Zuci con cara de desagrado.

-Cámbiale a Primer Impacto –Dijo Beka-. De repente pasan cosas interesantes.

Sara le tomó la palabra a Beka y justo en ese momento, iban para comerciales.

-Cuando regresemos –decía la conductora del programa-. Reportaje Especial: ¿Monstruos o extraterrestres? Extraños sucesos en Raccoon city.

Sara dejó el control sobre la cama.

-¡Órale! –dijo Sara con los ojos muy abiertos-. Tenías razón, Beka. Hay qué esperar a que regresen de comerciales.

Esperaron hasta que terminó el corte comercial y vieron el reportaje. Se hablaba de que en el bosque que circundaba Raccoon City estaban ocurriendo extraños sucesos; algunos entrevistados decían que se veían de repente monstruos extraños. Algunos los atribuían a extraterrestres, otros culpaban al Chupacabras, mientras algunos otros pensaban que se trataba de Pie Grande. Entrevistaron a Brian Irons, jefe de policía de esa ciudad, un Hombre bastante pasado de peso que inspiraba desconfianza. El tipo decía algo de que ya han sido varias denuncias desde hace como dos meses.

-¡En la madre! –Exclamó Sara-. ¿Qué chingados está pasando allá?

Azalie estaba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

-No lo sé –dijo-. Sólo sé que se trata de algo anormal.

-Oye… -dijo Zuci-. ¿Qué no es en Raccoon City la convención de cómics a la que vamos a ir todos?

-La que nos dijo Christopher… -dijo Azalie meditabunda- Sí, es ahí.

Sara miró a sus amigas.

-¿Y si nos vamos a investigar? –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Es en Raccoon, tenemos el dinero y la coartada perfecta. Nos vamos pasado mañana y llegaríamos el veinte en la mañana, la convención es los días veintiuno y veintidós de julio. El veintitrés en la mañana nos vamos al bosque y acampamos y buscamos pruebas.

-¡Sí! –Dijo Beka emocionada- ¡Vamos!

-Tendremos que llevar cosas con qué defendernos. –dijo Azalie.

-Eso lo dirán ustedes –dijo Sara sonriendo-. Yo tengo mi arma integrada.

Sara crispó los puños y entonces, tres navajas salieron del dorso de la mano rasgando su piel. Las otras muchachas hicieron gesto de dolor.

-¿No te duele? –preguntó Zuci sin dejar de ver las navajas que Sara tenía a modo de garras.

-Nah –dijo la chica sin darle mayor importancia-. Ya me acostumbré.

-No lo dudo –comentó Beka- Te haces un raspón y a los dos segundos parece que no te hiciste nada.

-Bueno –dijo Sara-. Eso es porque parece ser que mi organismo puede curarse mucho más pronto que el de cualquier otro ser humano. De hecho parece ser que mis huesos son más duros de lo normal, he tenido caídas fuertes. He tenido accidentes gruesos y nunca se me ha fracturado un hueso. Y los golpes o raspones se me curan muy rápido. Por muy herida que salga, termino ilesa.

-Ya quisiera yo que así me pasara –dijo Azalie.

-Méndiga Sara –dijo Zuci-. Deberías volverte super heroína y luchar contra los narcos.

-¡No mames! –dijo Sara riendo.

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre de la casa. Azalie se asomó por la ventana. Era Yoshua.

-¡Ahorita vamos! –dijo Azalie por la ventana.

Beka lanzó una mirada pícara a Azalie.

-Andale, que ya llegó tu Inu Yoshua.

-¿Viene Christopher? –Preguntó Sara-.

-No –dijo Azalie-. Inu Pansha no vino

-¡Rayos! –dijo Sara.

Azalie bajó a abrirle a su novio. Sara y las demás llegaron detrás de ella, Yoshua las saludó a todas, y les explicó el por qué de su visita.

-Christopher quiere que vayan a su casa –dijo Yoshua-. Ya tiene los disfraces de ustedes hechos y quiere que se los prueben.

-¿Vamos? –Consultó Sara-. Mi papá sabía que íbamos a salir hoy en la tarde y traigo el celular.

-Sí –dijo Azalie-. Como quiera voy a avisarle a mamá.

-Déjale un recado –dijo Sara-. Ya sabes que no le gusta que la interrumpan mientras escribe, además, odia que la despierten. No vaya a ser que esté dormida.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Azalie.

Azalie escribió un recado y lo puso en el refrigerador. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y se fue junto con Yoshua, Sara y las demás a casa de Christopher.

Llegaron a la casa de Christopher y le echaron un grito. El muchacho se asomó por la ventana.

-Ahí voy, aguántenme. –gritó desde la ventana.

Christopher salió al encuentro de sus amigos y los hizo pasar.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. –dijo Christopher mientras saludaba a una por una. –Ya tengo sus disfraces.

-Me muero por ver el mío. –dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues qué esperamos –dijo el muchacho -. Vamos a mi cuarto para que se los prueben.

-Vamos –dijo Azalie.

Christopher tomó del brazo a Sara.

-Vamos, Sara –dijo Christopher.

-¿Vamos con ustedes o van a ir solitos? –dijo Beka con una mirada de complicidad.

-Vengan –respondió el.

Subió la escalera con Sara tomada del brazo, atravesando los calurosos rayos del sol de Julio que penetraban la ventana en un ángulo, y al alcanzar el rellano lo invadió tal premonición de terror y oscuridad que se paró –se detuvo en seco- y miró a su alrededor, asombrado, preguntándose qué pudo haberlo afectado. Estrechó el brazo de Sara, casi apretujándola y la joven se retorció incómoda. A Christopher se le cubrieron los brazos y la espalda de grandes erupciones de carne de gallina.

_¿Qué pasa, _Se preguntó, confundido y asustado. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron; sintió frío el cuero cabelludo, repentinamente muy pequeño para cubrirle el cráneo; advirtió la ola de adrenalina detrás de los ojos. Sabía que los ojos humanos realmente sobresalían en momentos de extremo temor; no sólo se abrían, sino que se _abultaban_ al aumentar la presión sanguínea e hidrostática de los fluidos craneales. _¿De qué demonios se trata? ¿Fantasmas? ¡Dios, de veras tengo la impresión de que algo acaba de rozarme al avanzar por el pasillo, algo que casi logré ver._

En la planta baja, la puerta alambrada golpeó contra el marco.

Christopher se sobresaltó, casi gritó, y entonces se rió. Simplemente consistía en uno de esos espacios psicológicos de frío, que a veces atraviesa la gente, ni más ni menos. Una amnesia temporal. Eso había sucedido, nada más.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Sara sin entender el por qué de la risa de Christopher-. ¿Cuál fue el chiste?

-Nada… -dijo Christopher sin soltar el brazo de Sara-. Una broma personal.

Sara y Christopher subieron a la recámara de éste último seguidos por los demás.

El tiempo se pasó volando en casa de Christopher; entre darle los toques finales a los disfraces de sus amigos, y terminar lo poco que faltaba del suyo dándole fin al trabajo de 3 meses, se fueron como tres horas. Christopher estaba guardando la máquina de coser.

-¡Me muero por usar mi disfraz! –comentó Sara.

-Me atrevo a decir que esa es mi capilla Sixtina. –comentó Christopher

Christopher miró a Sara a los ojos y bajó la mirada sonrojado. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por la muchacha de los ojos turquesa. Sara le lanzó una mirada burlona mientras se pasaba la lengua sensualmente por el labio superior.

-¿Por qué te pusiste rojo? –inquirió Sara sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, nada… es que recordé algo. –Dijo Christopher esquivando la mirada de Sara-. Oigan, ¿qué hora es?

Yoshua checó la hora en su celular.

-Son las diez y media –dijo.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos Pizza y vemos una película? –Preguntó Christopher-. Mi hermano rentó unas películas

-Pues por mí está bien –dijo Sara.

En medio de la oscuridad, en el solitario bosque de Raccoon, una vieja edificación se levanta majestuosa sobre la colina; ahí, en una enorme habitación en la cual se percibía el paso del tiempo, donde papeles y libros yacían esparcidos en el suelo; parecía que habían pasado más de cien años por ese lugar, aunque en realidad, eran muchos menos. Una gran mesa ovalada y algunas sillas ostentosos en tiempos previos y cuyo esplendor anterior se desvaneció paulatinamente con los años, el abandono y el olvido, ocupaban aquella estancia escasamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

Sobre la mesa se encontraban esparcidas decenas de fotografías… todas tenían algo en común, todas mostraban la imagen de la misma niña: Lenore Marcus.

Sentado junto a la chimenea, un joven de largo cabello toma una de las fotografías y la observa. Su mirada tan dura, tan llena de frialdad y desdén, se transforma completamente al ver la fotografía.

El sujeto se recarga en la silla y cierra los ojos. Su mente lo lleva diecisiete años atrás:

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –dijo El doctor James Marcus sin dar crédito a lo que su interlocutor le decía.

Marcus estaba feliz porque al fin habían encontrado al sujeto ideal para el proyecto que estaban por hacer. Quién hubiera creído que Lenore Bradshaw, hija de los recién fallecidos científicos de Umbrella: Maxwell y Kerrigan Bradshaw sería el sujeto con las características necesarias para dicho proyecto. Sin embargo, Lo que le acababa de decir Ozwell Spencer no le había hecho la menor gracia.

-Lo que escuchaste, Jimmy –dijo Spencer tranquilamente mientras se servía una copa de Cognac-. Tendrás que darle tu apellido a la niña Bradshaw y criarla como si se tratara de tu hija.

-¿Pero por qué rayos tengo que ser yo? –Inquirió Marcus furioso.

-¡Porque tú eres quien está al frente de este proyecto! – Exclamó Spencer exasperado- Tú eres quien está interesado en hacer esto, y tu eres quien tendrá qué convivir con ella para que puedas vigilar su desarrollo, estudiarla, reportar cada cambio, cada alteración, y… ¿qué mejor que viviendo con ella?

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero seamos realistas, no tengo el tiempo, ni la edad para estar de niñero –dijo Marcus-. Esa niña es sólo un experimento más, y así la voy a tratar. De todos modos, dices que la niña ya es nuestra.

-¿Eres idiota o qué, Jimmy? Aunque la niña nos pertenece, tenemos que guardar apariencias -dijo Spencer-. Además, existen rumores en la prensa de lo que pensamos hacer. Por eso debemos guardar apariencias lo más que se pueda. La niña llevará tu apellido y será como una hija para ti. Por otro lado, si queremos mantener tranquilo al engendrito de los Bradshaw, hay qué montarle este teatrito. Además, aunque no hubiera ese riesgo de la prensa, también hay otra razón, ya que el hecho de que tú adoptes a Lenore Bradshaw afectaría muy positivamente a esta compañía.

James Marcus miraba a Spencer con frialdad.

-¡Ah¡ -dijo el científico- Ya salió el peine… quieres hacer de esto un acto de publicidad para Umbrella… o lo que es lo mismo, para ti.

Spencer se levantó de su asiento y miró directamente a Marcus.

-Se llama Imagen –dijo-. Es cuestión de imagen. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que favorecería esto a la empresa? Imagina esto: El director del centro de entrenamiento ejecutivo de la corporación Umbrella adopta a la hija de su fallecido discípulo. Un acto loable de caridad. Esos actos de caridad favorecen a la imagen corporativa, al hacer eso, nuestros ingresos aumentan trayendo más dinero a nuestros bolsillos. No es más que simple mercadotecnia.

El científico rió amargamente.

-Tú siempre pensando en dinero, Ozwell –comentó Marcus.

Marcus avanzó hacia el ventanal de la oficina mirando la vasta extensión de un lago que se encontraba afuera. Entonces vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. El director de Umbrella se volvió hacia Spencer mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Y qué pasa si no acepto el adoptarla? –dijo Marcus al fin.

-Matamos a la chiquilla –respondió Spencer-. Si no es nuestra, no es de nadie. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la competencia tenga un espécimen tan valioso.

-No veo por qué no matar a la mocosa –dijo Marcus con frialdad-. Un ser humano más, uno menos. Además, sus restos podrían servirme. No veo por qué no hacerlo.

-Porque en realidad, la niña nos será más útil estando viva –manifestó Spencer-. No es fácil encontrar un ser humano con sus características. Y aunque lo halláramos, la niña Bradshaw es más especial que cualquiera que reuniera las características necesarias.

Marcus no dejaba de mirar a Spencer, si bien, la mocosa tenía un factor de curación que le permitía sanar cualquier herida en segundos, un sistema inmunológico extremadamente superior, y cumplía con los requisitos para el proyecto, ¿Qué Rayos podría tener de especial esa mocosa?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Spencer?

Spencer comenzó a balancear la copa de Cognac en su mano derecha.

-Después del accidente en el cual fallecieron Maxwell y Kerri, mandé gente a registrar su casa, oficina y el laboratorio donde trabajaban. Encontramos un informe muy interesante: "Proyecto Lenore"

Marcus lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió Marcus.

-Kerri y Maxwell decidieron usar fertilización In Vitro, y el huevo resultante fue alterado genéticamente e implantado en la matriz de Kerri, y siguieron tratando a la niña desde que nació. Lenore Bradshaw fue alterada genéticamente desde antes de nacer con el fin de crear la forma de vida más perfecta y resistente. Querían crear una raza más perfecta. Desgraciadamente, el informe no estaba completo, la gran mayoría desapareció, por lo cual no sabemos bien qué tanto se modificó de su estructura genética y qué diferencias puede tener ella que la distinga de un ser humano normal.

-Sí –dijo Marcus pensativo-. No lo dudo, Maxwell y Kerrigan se conocieron aquí, hace algunos años, de hecho, Maxwell era uno de mis mejores estudiantes por entonces. Maxwell y Kerrigan eran de ideas… bastante radicales acerca de la evolución… apoyaban mucho la eugenesia. Eso cambia las cosas.

-¿Vas a quedarte con la niña? –Inquirió Spencer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me interesa –dijo Marcus con frialdad-. Sin embargo, la idea de adoptar a la chiquilla sigue sin gustarme, pero supongo que es un precio que tengo que pagar. Viéndolo de ese modo, la mocosa es un espécimen de lo más valioso.

Spencer sonrió.

-El dieciséis de septiembre te entregarán a la niña. Tendrás que firmar unos documentos y la niña tendrá tu apellido.

Marcus se sentó detrás del fino escritorio de madera y dirigió su mirada a su compañero.

-Espero que por lo menos sea bonita –comentó Marcus resignado-. Si voy a pasar mucho tiempo viéndola, espero que por lo menos, sea agradable a mis ojos, así el tenerla cerca no será un completo fastidio. Si me va a llevar el diablo, que me lleve en buen caballo.

El graznido de un cuervo sacó al joven de largo cabello de sus cavilaciones. El sujeto volvió a mirar la fotografía que tenía en su mano, la cual mostraba a Lenore Marcus junto a un viejo columpio desteñido. Una sanguijuela se arrastraba por el brazo del extraño sujeto.

-Mi amor… -murmuró el sujeto mirando la fotografía.

El joven dirigió su mirada a la sanguijuela que se deslizaba sobre su brazo.

-¿No es hermosa? –preguntó el sujeto al animal que reptaba en su brazo dejando un rastro de baba-. Les prometo que en cuanto obtenga mi venganza, la iremos a buscar...

El despertador sonó la madrugada del diecinueve de Julio, aún estaba oscuro. Sara se levantó, tendió su cama y fue a la recámara de su hermana quien aún dormía. Sara se arrojó sobre Azalie.

-¡Despiértate, huevona! –exclamó Sara mientras hacía rodar a Azalie a lo ancho de la cama. La pobre muchacha se levantó toda aturdida por la forma tan brusca en que Sara la había despertado.

-Méndiga Sara –decía Azalie riendo mientras encendía la luz-. No seas tan hostigosa, te la voy a devolver un día y no te va a gustar…

Sara y su hermana habían acordado que Sara tuviera el despertador programado y se encargara de despertar a su hermana. Azalie se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado que Sara la despertara, pues la forma tan poco ortodoxa en que ésta la había despertado había sido demasiado brusca.

-_¿No será que en realidad el Dr. Marcus se deshizo de ella por castrosa? _Se preguntó Azalie mientras encendía la luz.

-¿Ya son las cuatro?-preguntó.

-Sí –respondió Sara-. Recuerda que a las cinco nos vamos a ver en la central de autobuses. No tardan en llegar Beka y Zuci.

-¿Vas a bañarte? –preguntó Azalie.

-Sí, yo me voy a bañar ahorita, y tú te encargas de hacer el desayuno y esperar a Beka y Zuci. –Dijo Sara.

-No hay problema –respondió Azalie-. Al fin, que yo me bañé anoche. Tú métete a bañar.

Azalie bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Sara, por su parte fue por una toalla y su bata de baño.

Sara entró al baño, afortunadamente, hacía calor esa madrugada, por lo cual no necesitaba bañarse con agua caliente. La chica se desnudó y abrió la llave de la ducha. El agua comenzó a salir de la regadera, mojando todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Qué rico! –murmuró Sara al sentir el agua fresca por toda su piel.

Al salir de la regadera, Sara dirigió su mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba adherido a la puerta de su baño. Sus ojos se encontraron con la joven que la miraba desde el espejo y la observó al detalle; su delicado perfil, sus grandes ojos turquesa, sus labios ligeramente carnosos y rosados, y esa piel tan blanca. Entre los defectos de Sara, había uno en específico que pocos notaban, y es que Sara Leticia Andrade Garza, antes conocida como Lenore Marcus era un tanto narcisista. Siempre que pasaba por una superficie reflejante, no perdía la oportunidad de mirarse, y es que ella sabía muy bien el hecho de que era bonita, independientemente de su forma de vestir tan sencilla y poco femenina. Se sentía orgullosa de la firmeza de sus pechos, que eran grandes sin caer en exceso, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas redondeadas. Cada que podía, ponía una foto suya de wallpaper en cualquier computadora de la casa o de la funeraria. Solía filmarse a sí misma haciendo payasadas ante la cámara. Sara solía decir en tono de chanza que estaba perdidamente enamorada… de sí misma.

Azalie se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno, el cual consistía en unos deliciosos tacos de machacado con huevo en tortillas de harina, cuando Sara bajó a la cocina.

-¿Ya está el desayuno? –preguntó.

-Todo listo. –dijo Azalie.

Ambas hermanas se dispusieron a desayunar, y al terminar arreglaron la cocina entre las dos. En ese momento, llegaron Zuci y Beka. Después de saludarse empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué onda? –Preguntó Sara-. ¿Están listas?

-Pues por algo estamos aquí. –Dijo Beka-. ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Voy a despertar a mi apá –dijo Azalie-. El nos va a llevar a la central de autobuses.

Azalie subió a despertar a Adolfo.

-¿Y a qué hora llegamos a Matamoros? –preguntó Zuci.

-Veamos –dijo Sara-. El autobus sale a las seis, legaríamos como a las diez a Matamoros. De ahí pasamos el puente a Brownsville, vamos al mall y comemos en el Wyatt's y de ahí nos arrancamos al aeropuerto de Brownsville. El avión sale a las dos de la tarde, y llegaríamos a Raccoon como a las siete aproximadamente.

En ese momento, Adolfo y Leticia bajaron junto con Azalie. Leticia andaba en pijama bastante modorra. Adolfo estaba recién bañado, pues él tenía cosas qué hacer.

-¿Todas tienen sus pasaportes? –Dijo Leticia-. ¿No se les olvida nada?

-Todo bien. –contestaron las muchachas.

Leticia abrazó a Azalie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho, Azalie. –dijo-. Que Dios te bendiga.

-Tú también, mamá. –contestó Azalie respondiendo al beso y al abrazo de su mamá.

Leticia abrazó a su hija mayor y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, repentinamente, Leticia sintió una gran angustia, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Mamá… -dijo Sara acariciando el cabello de su mamá con ternura-. Sólo nos vamos dos semanas. Además no es la primera vez que viajo con mis amigos.

-Lo sé –replicó Leticia-. Sólo que de repente me vino una gran angustia. Cuídate mucho, Sara, y cuida de tu hermana.

Leticia persignó a sus dos hijas.

-Dios las proteja y las bendiga –dijo Leticia con una gran preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno, Tessy –dijo Adolfo mientras le daba un beso en los labios-. Ya tengo que ir a dejar a estas niñas, que los muchachos deben estar esperándolas.

-Yo voy contigo a dejarlas –dijo Leticia-. Me voy así en pijama, no me importa.

Sara sonrió.

-Vente mamá… -dijo Sara mientras abrazaba a su mamá por el cuello.

El trayecto de la casa de Sara hacia la central de autobuses fue bastante ameno. Sin embargo, Leticia tenía una expresión de preocupación en su cara. Al llegar a la central, Yoshua, Sebas, Abner y Christopher las esperaban. Sara y compañía se bajaron del auto, y se despidieron de Adolfo y Leticia y se fueron a los andenes con todo el equipaje.

Cuando Sara y Azalie se alejaron, Leticia rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Tessy? –preguntó Adolfo mientras secaba las lágrimas de su esposa.

-No sé –respondió ella-. Por alguna razón me siento angustiada por mis hijas… en especial por Sara…

Adolfo miró a su esposa con sus ojos aceitunados llenos de amor. Y es que a pesar de llevar veinte años de casados, el amor que él sentía por su esposa, lejos de disminuir, fue aumentando con los años. Adolfo abrazó a su esposa.

-Las niñas van a estar bien. –Dijo Adolfo acariciando el cabello de su esposa-. Y por Sara es por quien menos tienes qué preocuparte, Sabes que ella puede defenderse perfectamente y defender a su hermana. Sabes perfectamente que tiene con qué…

Leticia sonrió, después de todo, Adolfo tenía mucha razón, su hija mayor era casi inmortal y podía defender perfectamente a Azalie.

-¿Quieres un café? –Preguntó Adolfo.

-¿En estas fachas? –Replicó Leticia.

-No hay problema, -dijo Adolfo-. Así te ves bonita, vamos al Oxxo… te invito un café.

-Vamos.

Mientras, el autobus con destino a Matamoros estaba a punto de salir, Sara, Azalie y compañía fueron los primeros en subir. Azalie decidió irse con Yoshua como su compañero de asiento, Christopher, ni tardo ni perezoso se sentó junto a Sara, Beka y Azucena se sentaron juntas, al igual que Abner y Sebas.

-¿Vas cómoda? –preguntó Yoshua a Azalie.

-Claro –dijo Azalie sonriendo-. Aunque aún tengo mucho sueño, Y mi querida hermana me despertó de manera demasiado brusca. Así que si no te importa… quiero dormir todo el camino.

Azalie recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yoshua y se durmió un rato, Yoshua optó por ver qué película iban a poner. Beka y Zuci venían dormidas, y Abner sacó su gameboy y Sebas se puso a escuchar música, Sara y Christopher conversaban.

-Ya quiero llegar a Raccoon. –Comentó Christopher mirando a Sara.

-Yo igual. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sara y Christopher bostezaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tu también tienes sueño? –preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Sí -respondió ella-. Mucho.

Christopher hizo que Sara apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro y este apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Vamos a dormirnos. –dijo él.

Sara cerró los ojos y Christopher la abrazó. Desde la primera vez que la vio, había quedado prendado de Sara, sin embargo, a últimas fechas, se sentía cada vez mas seducido por su personalidad.

Lo que más amaba de ella era la sencillez de su carácter, esa forma tan desenfadada de ver la vida, que algunas personas tomaban por inmadurez. Adoraba sobremanera la expresión burlona de su mirada, que podía pasar de angelical a diabólica en segundos. Mucha gente opinaba que Sara Leticia Andrade Garza era una fanfarrona y quizá tenían razón (Más bien tenían toda la razón) pero para quienes la conocían bien, en especial para Christopher Roblez Vázquez, Sara era una fanfarrona adorable. El muchacho deseaba decirle a Sara lo que sentía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, temía ser rechazado por su niña de ojos claros, así que por el momento, se conformaba con el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y poder dormir a su lado en el autobús.

**Notas:**__

_**No es discriminación, el embalsamar cadáveres con VIH es muy peligroso para quien lo embalsama, ya que al estar inyectando el fluido de embalsamar, puede picarse con la aguja, y aunque los embalsamadores usan guantes de hule esterilizados para este trabajo, éstos son demasiado delgados; por lo que al pincharse con la aguja que ha estado en contacto con la sangre del difunto infectado con este virus, se corre el riesgo de infección. (He de decirles que para realizar este fanfic bien, fui a la funeraria San José y entrevisté al director de ésta y al embalsamador para que me describieran el proceso en detalle y me aclararan dudas.)**_

_**Inu Pansha: Deformación del nombre Inu Yasha Pasnsha panza haciendo alusión al hecho de que Christopher es algo llenito.**_

_**Castrosa/o: Adjetivo que en mi tierra se usa para referirse a la persona que resulta hostigosa, o fastidiosa. Otra palabra usada en estos casos es castrante.**_


	4. Un segundo en el tiempo

_**-Capítulo 4-**_

_**-Un segundo en el tiempo-**_

Es extraño como una decisión puede cambiar por completo tantas cosas, es increíble cómo un evento, por simple que sea puede afectar no solo una, si no varias vidas. Algo tan simple como un sí o un no, puede arruinar una vida o todo lo contrario. Los caminos se cruzan irremediablemente y a veces, todo parte de un solo hecho. Tal vez el Dr. James Marcus nunca imaginó lo mucho que cambiaría su vida y la de muchos a partir de esa cálida mañana de septiembre.

James Marcus jamás se distinguió por ser un hombre altruista, generoso y dulce, más bien era de carácter hosco, algo taciturno y tendiente a la soledad. Nunca se interesó por las relaciones interpersonales, por lo cual gran parte de todo el personal del centro de formación y entrenamiento ejecutivo de Umbrella no podía entender el por qué de la decisión del brillante científico de adoptar a la hija de una pareja de recién fallecidos científicos de la empresa, sobre todo al ver la cara de fastidio que el hombre tenía al salir por la mañana a recoger a la niña.

Corría el dieciséis de septiembre de hace 17 años. James Marcus caminaba por el corredor del orfanato municipal en Raccoon City en compañía de Ozwell Spencer Sus respectivos guardaespaldas se habían quedado en el coche esperando. El orfanato era un lugar muy grande, protegido por una alta muralla. El edificio era de ladrillo con amplios corredores y un enorme patio donde jugaban algunos niños. Sin embargo, a pesar de la amplitud del lugar, tenía ese aire austero de las instituciones públicas.

-_¡Qué basurero! -_Pensó Marcus mirando a su alrededor despectivamente.

Unos niños jugaban a lo lejos lo que parecía ser futbol soccer usando una nuez en lugar de balón. Los dos hombres los miraban despectivamente.

-No puedo creer que me haya prestado a esto –comentó Marcus observando con tedio el amplio patio donde jugaban los niños.

-Quita esa cara –dijo Spencer secamente-. Por lo menos muestra un poco de ánimo.

Marcus volteó se volvió hacia su compañero con un dejo de enojo en su mirada.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté feliz? –Dijo- El ser "padre" de esa mocosa sólo va a traerme contratiempos. Será un estorbo en mi trabajo.

-Esa niña **es** tu trabajo –corrigió Spencer-. Es un valioso espécimen y no puedes desperdiciarlo ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale esa niña?

-Tu siempre pensando en dinero… -murmuró Marcus.

Spencer miró a Marcus directamente.

-En lugar de estar quejándote –dijo Spencer con discreción-. Piensa en lo mucho que puedes investigar sobre esa niña y en el arma tan perfecta en la que se podrá convertir. Recuerda que no es una niña común y corriente; se trata de la forma de vida más perfecta y tú puedes perfeccionarla aún más. Piensa en eso.

Marcus se quedó callado, después de todo, como Spencer lo dijo, iba a tener en sus manos un espécimen invaluable. Además, quizá podría manejar esto a su favor… de algún modo.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro por un breve instante. Una joven mujer de cabello negro a nivel del mentón salió al encuentro de ambos. La muchacha usaba un traje verde de saco y pantalón.

-Pueden pasar a la oficina de la directora. –dijo la joven amablemente.

-Vamos –indicó Spencer.

Marcus se levantó sin decir nada y siguió a Spencer y a la joven, quien los condujo a un pequeño vestíbulo. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y salió una mujer de edad mediana, con un traje azul marino. En la solapa del saco que hacía juego con la falda, usaba un prendedor dorado en forma de flor de liz. Traía el cabello castaño claro recogido en un moño en la nuca.

-Buenos días, Sir Spencer, Dr. Marcus –saludó la mujer cortésmente-. Los estaba esperando, pasen a mi oficina para que hablemos con más calma.

Los dos sujetos siguieron a la mujer a la oficina. Marcus se encontraba bastante incómodo y, hasta cierto punto, nervioso. Y es que el hecho de tener que jugar al padre amoroso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada.

La oficina no era muy grande, aunque las blancas paredes y el sol que entraba por la ventana, daban un efecto de mayor amplitud al lugar. La mujer se sentó detrás del escritorio y extendió la mano invitando a los dos hombres a sentarse en los asientos que se encontraban frente al escritorio. Marcus miró a su alrededor, en las paredes había diversos títulos colgados y algunas fotografías.

-Debe saber, Dr. Marcus –dijo la mujer jugueteando con una pluma fuente-, que normalmente no concedemos la adopción a una persona de su edad y mucho menos si se trata de una persona soltera, usted sabe, no podemos arriesgar la integridad de una criatura… No obstante, este es un caso muy especial, Sir Spencer me ha comentado que usted conocía bien a los padres de la niña.

-Así es –afirmó Marcus secamente-. Maxwell Bradshaw y su mujer fueron en su tiempo unos de mis mejores estudiantes cuando realizaban sus estudios en el centro de entrenamiento ejecutivo a mi cargo.

-Sí-respondió la mujer-, también me comentó que usted tenía muchos deseos de brindarle un hogar a la nena, por la relación laboral que usted llevaba con sus padres. Eso es muy caritativo de su parte, pero le reitero, en condiciones normales no le concederíamos la adopción.

La mujer se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a un archivero de cuatro gavetas. La mujer abrió una y de ahí sacó una carpeta.

-Sin embargo –dijo la mujer poniendo la carpeta abierta en el escritorio-, esta es una excepción.

James se mordió el labio con desagrado por un brevísimo instante.

-¿Acaso le incomoda algo, doctor? –inquirió la mujer mientras le extendía la pluma fuente. Marcus notó un brillo de ironía en las pupilas avellana de la dama.

-No, no es nada –dijo el tomando la pluma fuente-. Es que estoy algo nervioso… ¿Dónde firmo?

Ella le indicó las áreas que debía firmar, mientras su compañero firmaba, Spencer se acercó a la mujer y le dijo algo. Marcus no puso mucho interés en lo que hablaban esos dos, ¡Qué tontería! Lo que el realmente deseaba era que esa farsa terminara de una vez.

-¿Es todo lo que tengo que firmar? –preguntó Marcus con notable frialdad.

La mujer tomó las hojas y las revisó, todas tenían la firma del director del centro de formación y entrenamiento ejecutivo de Umbrella.

-Es todo –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-. A partir de este momento, Lenore Bradshaw pasa a ser Lenore Marcus. Ahora permítame salir un momentito a traer a la niña.

La mujer salió de la oficina dejando a Marcus y Spencer a solas.

-No tienes idea –dijo Spencer- de la cantidad de gente que tuve que sobornar para que te quedaras con la niña.

-Yo nada mas te aviso una cosa –advirtió Marcus-. Si el proyecto resulta un fracaso, o todo lo que me has dicho sobre lo "especial" que es la mocosa resulta ser mentira…

-Si es un fracaso –murmuró Spencer-, puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana; mátala, úsala de sujeto de pruebas en otros experimentos, córtala en pedacitos o guísala si quieres, no me interesa. Pero por lo pronto, sé un padre modelo.

-Espero que al menos sea bonita –dijo Marcus mirando a Spencer con fastidio-. Nunca te voy a perdonar esto…

-Bonita o no… -dijo Spencer mirándolo fijamente- tendrás que tratarla bien, y mostrarte lo mas cariñoso posible. Pero no te vayas a sobre pasar, tampoco quiero que empiecen con sospechas de que eres de gustos… especiales, no quiero que piensen que eres un pedófilo.

Un destello de enojo se percibía en las pupilas celestes de Marcus.

-Imbécil. –murmuró.

En ése instante, la puerta se abrió y entró la directora del orfanato con Lenore. La niña entró a la oficina con las mejillas arreboladas por el sol. Marcus miró a la niña con atención. La niña que tenía al frente era un delicado medallón de marfil, con un rostro dulce y una mata de cabello cobrizo que le llegaba a la cintura, y grandes ojos color turquesa.

-Esta es la niña. –dijo la directora del orfanato a Marcus.

-Vaya -murmuró Marcus para sí mismo-… es una muñeca… Por fortuna es bonita...

-¿Perdón? –inquirió la directora del orfanato.

-Nada –dijo Marcus-. Solo pensaba en voz alta… ¿Hay alguna otra cosa pendiente?

-Ninguna, Doctor Marcus –dijo la directora.

Marcus estrechó la mano de la mujer.

-Gracias por su tiempo –dijo.

-Gracias a usted –respondió ella.

-Espérame con la niña afuera en el corredor –dijo Spencer a Marcus- Salgo en un momento…

Marcus salió de la oficina con la niña. Ya adentro, Spencer le entregó a la directora el portafolio que traía.

-Aquí tiene su pago –dijo Spencer sonriendo-. Fue un placer hacer… negocios con usted. Espero y comprenda que de aquí en delante necesitaré su absoluta discreción…

La mujer puso el portafolio sobre el escritorio y lo abrió, estaba lleno de fajos de billetes de los grandes.

-No me quedó otra opción. –dijo ella.

-Era o la niña o su propia familia –dijo Spencer-. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá. Espero que este trato no salga de aquí… y si alguien sabe acerca de esto, mandaré a mi gente a saludarla a usted y a su familia.

Marcus se encontraba sentado muy meditabundo en una banca en el corredor esperando a Spencer.

_-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer_ -pensó Marcus-. _Spencer quiere que la trate bien y que juegue al niñero… Aunque… quizá pueda voltear esto a mi favor… Le daré lo que quiere a ese imbécil, la trataré tan bien, que haré que Spencer se arrepienta de esto. Asimismo, si todo sale bien, en un futuro esta niña pueda serme útil. Si la mocosa tiene el potencial que dice Spencer que tiene, es mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga._

Desde hacía unos minutos, desde que le llevaron a la niña, para ser exactos, James Marcus se sintió observado. Miró a todos lados discretamente y con desconfianza y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie que lo estuviera observando, entonces miró a Lenore, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado muy quieta mirándolo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Había algo en la mirada de esa niña que lo perturbaba. Cuando lo miraba, lo hacía de una manera tan especial.

-_Tiene una mirada muy extraña _–Pensó Marcus.

Marcus sabía que si ganaba el cariño y la confianza de la niña, ésta sería más dócil y eso haría más fácil para él la tarea de "criarla", además de que podría sacar partido de ella. Si el proyecto salía como ellos deseaban, la pequeña Lenore sería una aliada muy poderosa, y así, con la ayuda de su niña el controlaría todo.

-_Además_ –pensó el-. _Se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con hiel._

El científico acarició el cabello de la pequeña y la abrazó. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la cría.

Spencer salió de la oficina de la directora del orfanato y vio a Marcus, y sentada muy junto de él se encontraba Lenore. Marcus acariciaba el cabello de la niña. Spencer sonrió.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Spencer- Al parecer estás un poco mas conforme.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –Respondió el científico- La niña es perfecta, y parece ser que le agrado. –señaló James Marcus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

Spencer vio la forma en que Lenore miraba a James y se estremeció por un momento.

-Creo que le agradas** demasiado** –puntualizó Spencer.

James Marcus se levantó y marchó en compañía de Spencer hacia la salida. Lenore los seguía. Spencer volteó a mirarla y reparó en que Lenore no dejaba de mirar Al Científico con esa mirada.

-¿Por qué Lenore te mira con ojos de enamorada?

-No digas idioteces –replicó James-. ¡Solo es una niña! ¡Lo que dices es completamente ilógico, absurdo y ridículo!

El Dr. Marcus volteó a mirar a la pequeña, y luego miró a Spencer.

-Aunque si tiene una mirada muy extraña… -dijo el científico

-Si no fuera porque es ridículo e ilógico –comentó Spencer-. Me atrevería a pensar que esa niña está enamorada de ti.

-¡Qué estupidez! –musitó James y volteó a mirar a la cría. El científico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El trayecto hacia el centro de formación del cual el Dr. Marcus era director, fue muy tranquilo. Lenore estuvo junto a Marcus durante todo el camino, pequeña sombra silenciosa que no dejaba de mirarlo hasta el momento en que ambos se encontraban ante a las puertas del centro de formación. La niña miraba a su alrededor maravillada.

-¡Anda! –Exclamó la pequeña con su vocecita de bebé en un marcado acento británico- ¡Se parece a la casa de los Locos Addams!

Marcus volteó a mirarla admirado y entonces la cargó para corroborar lo que había escuchado ¿Esa niña hablaba?

-¿Qué? –preguntó la niña sin entender el por qué su padre la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

-No creí que hablaras… eres muy pequeña –dijo el sorprendido-. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumplo tres años en noviembre… -contestó la pequeña.

Marcus estaba pasmado, pues a una edad en la que la mayoría de los niños apenas si dicen algunas palabras, y mal pronunciadas, Lenore parecía una enana razonable, hablaba un perfecto español (bastante perfecto para sus casi tres años) con un marcado y elegante acento británico, y comía sola; todo eso gracias al sistema que su madre, Kerrigan Bradshaw, utilizaba para criarla. Kerrigan le hablaba a la niña todo el tiempo, sin usar medias lenguas ni diminutivos, en correcto español, en forma pausada y razonable como si dialogara con una persona adulta. La inteligencia que la niña había heredado de ambos padres, y la conversación tuvieron la virtud de hacer que la niña comenzara a articular frases al año y medio. Para los dos años la pequeña Lenore hablaba casi perfectamente.

Marcus estaba gratamente sorprendido, el hecho de que la niña hablara a esa edad, y las habilidades que ella tenía gracias al trabajo de sus difuntos padres, la convertían en un sujeto realmente interesante. Todo parecía indicar que realmente valdría la pena el convivir tan estrechamente con ella, pues así el podría observarla y evaluarla. Tenía un espécimen bastante interesante en sus manos.

-_Eres una pequeña caja de sorpresas_ –pensó James sonriendo.

En ese instante, sintió la suave calidez de la manita de la niña, demasiado pequeña para agarrar su mano, aferrarse a uno de sus dedos, una extraña sensación se apoderó de Marcus, removiendo un sentimiento desconocido en el. Marcus tomó a la pequeña de la mano y entró con ella al centro de formación.

Lenore miraba a su alrededor asombrada, pues nunca había estado en un lugar así. La niña se adelantó corriendo al enorme retrato de Marcus que se encontraba al subir la escalera, lo miró y se volvió a su ahora padre.

-¡Eres tú! –Exclamó la nena mirando al científico-. Pero… ¿Por qué estás enojado?

-¿Enojado? –murmuró el sin entender.

Marcus subió y miró su retrato detenidamente, en efecto, la expresión de su rostro era severa.

-No estoy enojado. –replicó James.

-Pues no te ves muy contento. –Alegó ella.

-Bueno –dijo James-. Tampoco estaba contento, solo estaba un poco serio…

-Si tú lo dices…

James tomó a la niña de nuevo en brazos.

-Ven –dijo James-. Vamos a la cocina.

-Sí. –Dijo Lenore sonriendo.

El científico sintió cómo la pequeña apoyó su cabecita en su hombro. Siendo James Marcus una persona poco afectiva, era predecible el hecho, de que le desagradara el movimiento, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, la cercanía de la pequeña Lenore no le desagradaba del todo.


	5. Coincidencias

_**-Capítulo 5-**_

_**-Coincidencias-**_

Azalie abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue la lente de la cámara de video de su hermana, quien al parecer llevaba un buen rato grabándola.

-¡Méndiga Sara! –Dijo Azalie mientras golpeaba a Sara en la cabeza con una bolsa -¿Me estuviste filmando mientras dormía?

-¡No te enojes! -Exclamó Sara entre risas- ¡Es que te veías tan linda que no pude evitar grabarte! ¡Eres muy fotogénica!

-Sí, como no… -dijo Azalie-. ¡Un día te voy a filmar dormida y no te va a gustar! ¿No querrás que todos se enteren de que babeas mientras duermes?

-¡Oyeee! –Respondió Sara- ¡No siempre babeo!

-Pues ahora sí que babeaste… -dijo Christopher señalando la gran mancha de saliva que estaba en su camisa.

Azalie, Sebas y Yoshua comenzaron a reír ante una muy avergonzada Sara.

-No se burlen –dijo Christopher mientras abrazaba a Sara-. A lo mejor estaba cansadita… ¿Verdad, Sara?

-¡Chí! –respondió la chica con voz infantil.

-¡Eres una babosita adorable! –dijo Christopher mientras le daba un beso en la frente; Sara agarró a Christopher del cuello y apretó la cara del muchacho contra su pecho tratando de asfixiarlo.

-¿Cómo que babosita? –dijo Sara mientras frotaba agresivamente sus nudillos en la cabeza del muchacho.

-Oigan –dijo Yoshua- Despierten a los demás, ya vamos llegando a Matamoros.

Sara soltó a Christopher y despertó a Beka y Azucena, todos agarraron sus maletas y bajaron del autobús. Las muchachas se adelantaron al baño dejando a los chicos cargando con las maletas. Yoshua miró a Christopher; el muchacho traía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tu felíz de la vida, ¿Verdad, Cabrón?

Christopher miró a Yoshua y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaría mas felíz si se decidiera a ser mi novia… -dijo el muchacho con melancolía.

-Mira, wey… -dijo Yoshua mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- Yo creo que tienes todas las de ganar…

-Mientras no aparezca otro cabrón que la pretenda…

-¡Wey! –dijo Yoshua- ¡Pueden pretenderla todos los cabrones que sean, mientras a ella no le guste ninguno, ya chingaste!

-Tienes razón –Respondió Christopher mientras limpiaba sus gafas-. Por lo pronto, esta camisa no la voy a lavar… ¡tiene babas de mi niña!

-¡Eso es asqueroso! –exclamó Yoshua.

-¡Qué asco!– Exclamó Sebas mientras Abner se reía.

Azalie miraba la escena divertida. Ella sabía bien lo que Christopher sentía por su hermana puesto a que el mismo se lo había dicho en una ocasión, por lo cual le había sugerido que se declarara en el viaje.

Una vez que salieron de la central de autobuses, Sara y compañía fueron recogidas por la tía Betty, una tía de Leticia que vivía en esa ciudad. De ahí, llevó a toda la comitiva directamente al aeropuerto de Brownsville que se encontraba crizando la frontera.

Afortunadamente para Sara y compañía, la fila para cruzar la frontera en el puente internacional era muy corta, por lo cual no tardaron nada en pasar de Matamoros Tamaulipas a Brownsville Texas.

Podía notarse claramente la diferencia entre ambas ciudades, que, a pesar de ser tan cercanas en distancia, cada una mostraba las características del país al cual cada una de ellas pertenecía, el contraste era increíble, como si hubieran pasado a otro mundo. Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que saliera el avión sin embargo faltaban dos horas para que saliera el vuelo, por lo cual tenían tiempo de ir a almorzar antes de irse al aeropuerto.

Decidieron irse a almorzar pizza, por lo cual la tía Betty los llevó a almorzar a una pizzería que se encontraba en el centro, para después llevarlos a todos al aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, la tía los acompañó a comprar los boletos y los dejó en la sala de espera, se despidió de sus dos sobrinas-nietas y de los amigos de estas y se fue. Sara estaba sentada en la sala de espera escuchando a Mago de Oz mientras esperaba el avión junto con Christopher, quien usaba el otro audífono. En ese momento, Azalie, Sebas, Yoshua, Beka, Zuci y Abner llegaron con refrescos. Azalie le entregó uno a Sara y Yoshua le entregó uno a Christopher.

-Ya quiero llegar a Raccoon –dijo Sara mientras abría la lata de refresco.

-No eres la única… -replicó Beka.

-Oigan –dijo Sara-. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el avión?

Christopher miró su reloj.

-Faltan veinticinco minutos. –dijo.

-Okey –dijo Sara-. ¿Quién me acompaña al baño?

-Yo –dijo Azalie-. Vamos…

Sara le dio el último trago a su refresco.

-Vamos. –dijo.

Sara y su hermana se dirigieron al baño más cercano. Afuera de la puerta del baño de mujeres se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta y nueve años, moreno, apuesto, vestido de traje negro y lentes obscuros. Sara lo vió desde lejos.

-¡Órale con los Hombres de negro, wey! –Dijo Sara a su hermana al oído- Por aquí debe haber un marciano.

Azalie miró al hombre y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡No digas pendejadas Sara! –Dijo Azalie entre risas- Debe ser un guardaespaldas.

-Ya sé, si no soy tonta. –replicó Sara.

En efecto, el hombre era un guardaespaldas que esperaba a su jefa. Sara miró al sujeto con más detenimiento, pues su rostro le parecía haberlo visto antes. Las hermanas pasaron cerca del custodio, y la mirada del sujeto se cruzó por un instante con la de la muchacha. El sujeto palideció.

-_No puede ser…_ -pensó mirándola asombrado.

En ese momento, una elegante mujer salió del baño.

-Vámonos, Tango. –dijo la mujer.

Tango no le respondió.

-Tango, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Inquirió la mujer mirándolo con sus ojos negros- ¡Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma!

-Es que… -dijo el guardaespaldas- En verdad acabo de ver uno…

-¿A qué se refiere? –dijo la mujer sin entender.

Tango cerró los ojos, su mente lo llevó años atrás, cuando trabajaba como guardaespaldas para el director del centro de Formación de Umbrella.

En aquel entonces, Ernesto Castillo tenía alrededor de 20 años, le apodaban Tango debido a sus raíces argentinas y a su gusto por dicho estilo musical. A pesar de ser tan joven, Tango era un excelente guardaespaldas, por lo que le fue fácil conseguir trabajo en Umbrella como el custodio del Dr. James Marcus. Tango lo acompañó el día en que fue a adoptar a Lenore, lo acompañó en todas las salidas que él hacía, y llegó a conocer parte de la vida de Marcus y su hija Sara, aunque realmente él desconocía muchas cosas…

Quizás demasiadas.

Tango trabajó para Marcus hasta después del fallecimiento de Lenore. El estuvo en el sepelio de la niña, por lo cual él sabía que la pequeña estaba muerta. Tango recordaba con mucho cariño a la traviesa hija del Dr. Marcus.

Realmente, Tango sentía mucho la muerte de esa dulce criatura, sobre todo siendo tan pequeña. El había estado en el sepelio de la niña, el cual en realidad fué un sepelio simbólico, pues nunca se encontró el cuerpo. Días después, Tango fué despedido por Marcus no sin antes dejarle carta de recomendación.

Tango nunca supo nada sobre lo que realmente sucedía en ese centro; jamás supo a qué se dedicaba realmente la empresa en la que trabajó. Y es que el custodio no pasaba mucho tiempo en el centro de formación, por lo cual nunca vió nada que a él le pareciese raro, lo cual fue mejor para él, pues por esa discreción, precisamente, Salió vivo de Umbrella.

Lo último que Tango supo sobre su antiguo jefe, el Dr. James Marcus, fue que desapareció misteriosamente.

La voz de la dama interrumpió los recuerdos de Tango

-Tango, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de que acaba de ver un fantasma? –inquirió la señora.

Tango volteó a mirarla.

-Si no fuera porque sé que está muerta, juraría que se trata de ella…

-¿De quién? –preguntó la mujer.

-De la difunta hija de mi primer jefe –Dijo Tango-. Acabo de ver a una muchacha que podría jurar que es ella.

-Bueno, todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar –dijo la mujer-. Además, la niña lleva muchos años de fallecida, según usted me contó.

-Sí –dijo Tango mientras miraba a la puerta del baño-. Tiene razón. Sin embargo, juraría que se trata de ella.

-Seguro son figuraciones suyas… –dijo ella.

-Sí, es verdad –comentó el-. Los muertos no regresan.

Tango y su jefa se alejaron del lugar.

-¿Te gustó el guarro, o qué? –Preguntó Azalie en tono malicioso.

-No, no es eso –dijo Sara mientras se lavaba las manos-. Es que… me pareció haberlo visto antes. Y él se notaba sorprendido al verme. Se puso pálido.

Azalie bajó la mirada. ¿Será que ese hombre conocía a Sara? ¿Habría el tenido algo que ver con la vida pasada de su hermana?

-Azalie, ¿Me estás escuchando? –Inquirió Sara.

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia Sara, escudriñándola con sus hermosos ojos color rubí.

-Sí, sorry… -dijo Azalie- es que me quedé pensando. No es nada.

-No, si de un tiempo para acá andas bien, pero bien ida, manita. –Dijo Sara mientras se echaba agua en la cara – ¿Puedes decirme qué chingados traes?

-No es nada –respondió ella-. Vamos a la sala de espera, los demás deben estar preocupados.

-Tienes razón –Dijo Sara.

Sara y Azalie salieron del baño. Sara se quedó mirando en donde antes había estado el guardaespaldas y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-_Al chile, que yo conozco a ese wey de algún lado _–pensó Sara-._ ¿Pero de dónde?_

Mientras, Beka, Zuci, Yoshua, Christopher y los demás se encontraban en la sala de espera; la voz efusiva de una jovencita sonó en medio del barullo de la gente.

-¡Maestro Shaka!

Repentinamente, Christopher sintió cómo alguien se arrojó encima de él a abrazarlo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Christopher miró a la chica que lo abrazaba con excesivo entusiasmo.

-¿Montse? –dijo el muchacho mirándola entre horrorizado, incómodo y sorprendido sin dar crédito- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a ir de vacaciones a Disney con mis papás –dijo la chica mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros-. Es mi regalo de 15 años. ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

Montse era una chica amiga de Martín, un amigo de Christopher, quien se la había presentado hacía algún tiempo. La chica tenía la maña de arrojarse a cualquier muchacho hasta casi tumbarlo, sin soltarse pegándosele como lapa. Montserrat no era particularmente bonita, era de tez muy oscura, y cabello muy corto color negro. Christopher la miró algo incomodado al haberse sentido invadido a su espacio personal.

-Yo voy a una conve a Raccoon City. –dijo Christopher.

-¿Vas a la Anicomix? –Dijo la adolescente sin soltarlo- ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

En ese momento, Sara y Azalie iban llegando, Sara miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y se detuvo en seco. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Christopher y a la chica que lo tenía casi inmovilizado.

Christopher volteó la mirada con ligero fastidio, y la sangre se le heló al ver la frialdad con que Sara lo miraba.

Azalie volteó a ver a Sara, quien se encontraba lívida de coraje. Vió la mirada en los ojos de su hermana y cayó en la cuenta de que había un gran parecido entre ella y el Dr. Marcus. Azalie alguna vez había escuchado, que los hijos adoptivos realmente podían adoptar cierto parecido físico a sus padres cuando la relación era muy estrecha, llegando incluso a parecerse más de lo que se pudieron haberse parecido a sus padres biológicos, éste era el caso de Sara y el doctor James Marcus.

Sara fijó su mirada en Montse, la forma en que la miraba simplemente daba escalofríos. El ambiente se había tornado tenso. Christopher miró a Sara suplicante. Ésta lo miró con desdén y se dio la media vuelta.

-No me tardo –dijo tajantemente-. Olvidé algo en el baño. Avísenme cuando falte poco para salir.

Azalie sabía perfectamente que Sara deseaba estar sola un momento.

Sara entró furiosa al baño y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el muro.

-¡Maldita prieta renegrida color de llanta, parece mierda asoleada! –Exclamó Sara furibunda- ¿Cómo se atreve? Es MI Christopher

Unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Sara. Repentinamente, la puerta del baño se abrió con violencia y entró al baño una joven alta, delgada, de piel blanca y cabello rizado color castaño claro. Era notorio que se trataba de una niña rica.

-¡Maldito gnomo, cara de ardilla atropellada! -exclamó la chica furiosa- ¿Cómo se atreve esa naca a meterse con MI Pacheco?

Sara volteó a ver a la muchacha.

-O sea, dime: ¿A poco no te daría coraje ver que una estúpida rancherita se le ande resbalando a la persona que te gusta? –inquirió la desconocida.

-Créeme –dijo Sara-. Acabo de pasar por eso.

-Ya somos dos. –Dijo la chica- ¿A ti qué te pasó?

Sara se limpió las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos color turquesa.

-Unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a Raccoon City, uno de ellos se llama Christopher, digamos que Christopher es muy atento conmigo, y es muy tierno, y dulce.

-Te gusta el tal Christopher… -intervino la chica.

-Algo así –afirmó Sara-. El problema es que hace un momento, iba yo saliendo a la sala de espera y ¡Sorpresa! Me encuentro a una tipa prieta a más no poder muy colgada de MI Christopher…

-Osea, ¡Helloo! –Exclamó la otra chica- Exactamente lo mismo que pasó conmigo. Osea, Checa esto: Yo voy de regreso a México, con MI Pacheco, ¿Por qué no? mi mamá, y su esposo. La hija del esposo de mi mamá, es un pinche gnomo cara de ardilla y anda tras de MI Pacheco. Hace un momento, la muy estúpida rancherita de quinta se le abrazó por que según ella, le tiene miedo a los aviones, ¿Sí me entiendes?

Sara sonrió.

-Claro que te entiendo. –Dijo Sara- Por cierto, me llamo Sara.

-Yo Bárbara –respondió la otra-. Mucho gusto.

Entre tanto, Christopher buscaba a Sara entre la gente en la sala de espera. Estaba algo preocupado por el hecho de que la pelirroja estaba furiosa con él, por lo que no se fijó al tropezar con Tango, quien parecía llevar mucha prisa debido a que no le hizo el menor caso a la fotografía que cayó de su camisa al momento de chocar con Christopher.

-_Ah, raza descuidada que no se disculpa… -_pensó Christopher mientras levantaba la foto del suelo.

El muchacho miró la fotografía, la cual al parecer, había sido tomada hace unos quince años. En ella aparecía el mismo sujeto con quien había tropezado hacía apenas unos segundos cuando era más joven, acompañado de un anciano alto de cabellos plateados, porte distinguido y expresión severa. El anciano cargaba a una hermosa niña, la cual llamó la atención de Christopher.

Al mirarla con atención, el muchacho palideció.

-Esa niña… -murmuró Christopher sorprendido- es Sara…

La voz de Azalie lo sacó de ese trance.

-Christopher…

El muchacho se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarla.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Azalie- ¡Estás pálido!

Christopher le dio la foto sin decir nada. Azalie la miró y sufrió un sobresalto.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –dijo Azalie con el rostro lívido.

-Se le cayó a un tipo con el que tropecé –respondió el-. Si esa niña no es Sara por lo menos es su clon más perfecto.

-Esa niña es Sara –corrigió Azalie.

Christopher no se atrevió a objetar la respuesta de Azalie, pues él sabía perfectamente que ella podía ver "más allá de lo evidente".

-Me imagino –dijo el chico- que el que la trae en brazos es su abuelo…

-Su padre –corrigió la chica.

-¡No manches! ¿Cómo va a ser su padre? Está muy ruco –protestó el.

-O su tío, o no sé… -Dijo ella nerviosa- Nadie te asegura que sea su abuelo.

Christopher indagó en la mirada de Azalie.

-Tú sabes algo… ¿No es cierto? –inquirió Christopher con su mirada fija en ella.

Azalie desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué me desvías la mirada? –dijo Christopher.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada con melancolía.

-Creo que es algo muy de mi hermana –dijo Azalie al fín-. Y no tengo por qué contártelo.

Christopher la miró comprensivo, entonces lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

-Mira, Azalie –dijo el muchacho colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Azalie- Yo entiendo, que quieres mucho a tu hermana. Sin embargo, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ella, sabes a la perfección que la quiero bien, y deseo tener algo serio con ella. Yo quiero saber todo de ella, todo lo de tu hermana me interesa.

Azalie lo miró a los ojos, y se dió cuenta de que él era sincero.

-Está bien… -dijo ella al fin- Pero júrame que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Sara por que ella no sabe nada…

-Perfecto –dijo el-, yo no diré nada.

Azalie miró por el ventanal hacia la pista de aterrizaje y comenzó a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Sara se enjuagaba la cara en el baño.

-Me enjuago la cara –dijo Sara mientras se secaba la cara- porque no quiero que se note que lloré.

-Mira, ven. –dijo Bárbara.

Sara se acercó y se puso a espiar desde la puerta del baño. A unos metros se encontraban un muchacho muy apuesto blanco de cabello negro y ojos café, acompañado de una muchacha bajita, de piel blanca y ojos azul grisáceo.

-Ese –dijo Bárbara señalando al chico de cabello corto- es MI Pacheco, Nicolás Pacheco.

-Está guapo –comentó Sara.

-La otra -continuó Bárbara- es Tontiana, mejor conocida como la cara de ardilla atropellada.

Sara soltó una carcajada.

-Sí parece ardilla atropellada –dijo Sara riendo–. Mira: ¿Ves a ese gordito de lentes de allá?

-¿El de playera roja? –Preguntó Bárbara- Si.

-Ese es Christopher. Y esa otra de allá –dijo Sara señalando a Montse, quien ya se había alejado de Christopher- Es la tipa que te digo.

Bárbara se quedó mirando a Sara y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Así o más naca en la vida? –exclamó Barbara- ¡Esa tipa no tiene nada qué hacer al lado tuyo! ¡Está del nabo! Osea, ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hermosa! Esa tipa sale perdiendo... Así de: Me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro, me quito los lentes y nada que ver.

Sara sonrió.

-Si ese tipo no te hace caso –continuó Bárbara-, en verdad es un loser. Eres más de lo que el podría aspirar: Cuerpazo, caraza, pelazo… La verdad, creo que mereces algo más a tu altura, te lo juro… Aunque te recomendaría que te hicieras un cambio de look. Así, ya sabes, bien fashion como yo, y a ver si no atrapas a un galanazo de esos ¡Bueno! tipo Brad Pitt.

Sara volteó a mirar a Christopher con melancolía.

-Oye, ¿De dónde eres? –inquirió Bárbara.

-De Ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas. –respondió Sara.

-Me tienes que dar tu Messenger –dijo Bárbara mientras sacaba de su bolso una libretita y una pluma-. Llegando a mi casa te agrego., así cuando vayas a México D.F. Me vas a visitar y te quedas a dormir a mi casa. ¿Okeeey?

-¡Claro! –exclamó Sara mientras tomaba la libretita y la pluma para apuntar-. Así nos hablamos.

Sara le apuntó el Messenger a su nueva amiga.

-Bueno, yo me voy, no quiero que la cara de ardilla se aproveche. ¡Nos vemos, Sara!

-¡Bye! –Se despidió Sara-. ¡Suerte con TU Pacheco!

-Suerte tú con TU Christopher, ¿Okeeeey? –Dijo Bárbara mientras salía del baño.

-¿Quieres decir –dijo Christopher consternado- que Sara estaba con ustedes de "por mientras"?

Azalie asintió.

-Pero… -dijo ella- nunca regresó por Sara, a pesar de que debió haber venido por ella hace como diez años. Algo pasó.

-Pero dices que tu amiga dice que está vivo. –dijo el.

-Sí, lo sé… -dijo ella- Y Abril nunca se equivoca. Posiblemente tenga algún asunto pendiente.

-¿Y Sara no recuerda nada de su papá? –inquirió Christopher con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-No –contestó Azalie-. No con claridad, lo recuerda entre sueños. Sin embargo, Abril me dijo que el día en que Sara vuelva a ver su rostro, todos sus recuerdos regresarán a ella.

Christopher miró la foto. El rostro del Dr. Marcus se veía muy nítido.

-No vayas a mostrarle esa foto ni a decirle nada a Sara –dijo Azalie-. Por favor.

El muchacho la miró comprensivo.

-Yo ya te dije lo que querías saber –continuó la joven- Ahora tu cúmplemelo. No le muestres la foto. Consérvala si quieres, pero no se la enseñes ni comentes nada de esto.

Christopher miró a Azalie, luego miró la foto y la guardó.

-De acuerdo. Pero… -dijo Christopher- ¿No crees que Sara merezca saber la verdad? Después de todo es su pasado… y no vas a impedir que el Dr. Marcus llegue por ella…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –respondió Azalie mirándolo a los ojos-. Pero entiende: Sara es mi hermana, y la quiero como no tienes una idea. No quisiera separarme de ella… La conozco, y sé que si ella recuerda todo, es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo hasta encontrar a esa persona a quien tanto quiere…

-¿Y no crees que estás siendo muy egoísta? –inquirió Christopher mirándola fijamente.

Azalie sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No –dijo ella con voz dulce- Simplemente no quiero precipitar las cosas. Yo sé perfectamente que ellos dos volverán a encontrarse, tengo ese presentimiento. Claro que me va a doler si se va, sin embargo, yo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que aún le queda antes de que vuelva a ser Lenore Marcus, quiero disfrutar a mi hermana Sara mientras pueda. Sé a la perfección que de algún modo ellos volverán a reunirse y cuando llegue ese día yo quiero estar ahí.

-Pero igual se irá –dijo Christopher con la mirada llena de pesar.

-Tienes razón, pero el día en que se reúna con su padre, yo estaré ahí para compartir su felicidad… -Dijo Azalie levantando el rostro por cuyas mejillas rodaban unas lágrimas- Y con eso me basta.

Christopher la miró con pesadumbre… El nunca imaginó, que esa niña tan alegre, y llena de vida escondiera un pasado tan difícil. Nunca imaginó que esa muchacha tan ruda, tan fanfarrona, y vanidosa pudiera ocultar algo así. Eso explicaba el hecho de que Christopher notaba en ocasiones un dejo de nostalgia y melancolía en la mirada de Sara.

En ese momento, Sara venía saliendo del baño.

-Wey, -dijo Azalie- ¡Por un momento pensé que te nos habías ido por la taza!

-¿Cómo crees? –dijo Sara- Me quedé platicando con una chica… se llamaba Bárbara. Era muy buena onda para ser fre… ¡En la madre!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Christopher- ¿Por qué ese "En la madre"?

-¡Me quiero volver chango –exclamó Sara-, me hice amiga de una fresa!

-¡Caray, eso es de no creerse! –exclamó Azalie.

En ese momento, una voz femenina salió a travez de las bocinas anunciando el vuelo a Raccoon City,

-¡Oigan! –Dijo Beka- Hay qué prepararnos para subirnos al avión.

-Muy bien –dijo Sara- ¿Estamos todos los que somos?

-Y somos todos los que estamos. –respondió Sebas.

-Pues hay que apurarle. –dijo Abner mientras se adelantaba.

Sara y los demás se apresuraron para subir al avión. Christopher no podía dejar de pensar en Sara y su extraño pasado. Si bien, Azalie le había explicado algo, no le había explicado todo… como la razón exacta por la cual el doctor Marcus la había dejado con la familia Andrade.

**Nota 1: Guarro o Guarura: Así se les llama a los guardaespaldas o custodios aquí en méxico, **

**En ocasiones, guarro es usado en forma despectiva, mas no siempre.**

**Nota 2: Las expresiones como: Caraza, pelazo, y cuerpazo significan: Cara bonita, pelo o cabello bonito y cuerpo bonito, respectivamente.**

**Nota 3: En México, cuando decimos que una chica es "Fresa" nos referimos a los típicas /os niñas/os pijos o "Snobs"**

**Nota 4: "Del nabo" significa, que algo está, feo, malo, horrible. Puede referirse a una persona, ya sea el físico o la personalidad. También se refiere a algún objeto o situación desagradable.**


	6. Sueños

_**-Capítulo 6-**_

_**-Sueños-**_

-¡Por fín llegamos! –exclamó Sara mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama del hotel "Paradise Inn".

Sara y compañía arribaron a Raccoon a las siete de la tarde del diecinueve de julio. Para las siete y media llegaron al hotel. Sara y las chicas estaban en una habitación y los muchachos en otra, El viaje había sido cansado, por lo cual todos se dispusieron a descansar un poco antes de salir a cenar algo.

Yoshua, Christopher, Abner y Sebas habían terminado de instalarse. Christopher miraba por la ventana consternado el ir y venir de los carros. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de la foto, y lo que Azalie le había contado acerca de Sara. En ese momento, Sebas se acercó a él.

-Ya, wey –dijo Sebas-. No es bueno que andes llorando por los rincones, no fue tu culpa. Debes explicarle eso a Sara. Si quieres yo te hago el paro. Además, ni que fuera la única vieja sobre la tierra.

-Yo digo –dijo Yoshua- que mejor ya te le declares de una buena vez. ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-Necesitaría tener un momento a solas con ella –dijo Christopher mientras se quitaba los zapatos-. Pero quiero que sea un momento que se de por sí solo.

Abner se acercó a Christopher.

-Wey, lo bueno de esto, es que al parecer le interesas. Si no, no se hubiera puesto celosa. –Aseveró Abner.

Christopher sonrió un poco. Después de todo, Abner tenía razón. Además, el asunto de Montse no le preocupaba demasiado, eso no tenía importancia. A Christopher le preocupaba otra cosa

Mientras, Sara y sus amigas se encontraban descansando. Sara se levantó furiosa.

-Wey, les juro que no soy nazi, ni racista –dijo Sara- pero… ¡Pinche prieta renegrida! ¿Quién se cree para andar colgándosele así a MI Christopher?

-¡Los elotes se están quemando! –comentó Azalie en tono burlón.

Sara volteó con sus ojos turquesa muy abiertos.

-¿Celosa yooooooooo? ¿De esa india patarrajada? ¡Para nada! Yo estoy hermosa, mi reina, ella no puede compararse conmigo. ¿Están de acuerdo? ¡Además, ni que Christopher estuviera tan bueno! ¡Ni que tuviera los ojos azules!

Azalie, Azucena y Beka intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas y rieron.

-Sara, ¿por qué te enojas? –Dijo Beka- No fue culpa de Christopher, la tipa se le abalanzó por sorpresa, el pobre no sabía cómo quitársela de encima. Yo estuve ahí, y Azucena también. Ambas podemos decirte que eso fue lo que pasó.

-Como haya sido –dijo Sara acomodándose el cabello y guiñando un ojo-. Christopher me debe pedir perdón. Que sufra tantito. Además, ya va haciendo hambre, ¿No?

-Sí –respondió Beka-. ¿Por qué no les decimos a los otros que vayamos a cenar?

-Si –dijo Azucena-. ¿Pero quién va?

-Yo voy –Dijo Sara mientras se dirigía a la alcoba de los muchachos.

Christopher leía tranquilamente el Silmarilion mientras Abner y Sebas jugaban un duelo de Yu-gi-oh! Yoshua iba saliendo del baño cuando repentinamente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sara apareció ante ellos.

-¡Órale, bola de cabrones vámonos a tragar! -Dijo Sara- los esperamos abajo en el restaurante del hotel.

Sara cerró la puerta y los muchachos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-¡Qué tierna! –comentó Yoshua

-Será mejor que bajemos –dijo Christopher mientras salía de la alcoba.

-¡Mandilón! –gritaron Abner y Sebas a coro.

-¡Cállense o los meo! –respondió Christopher.

Los muchachos bajaron al restaurante, donde las chicas los esperaban, al ser varias personas, tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para que cupieran todos. Para fortuna de Sara y de Christopher, quienes eran unos tragones de primera, esa noche había buffet. Ambos se sirvieron cantidades exorbitantes de comida.. Sara se sirvió todo tipo de comida, en especial carnes. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

-Qué bien –dijo Christopher-. Llegamos antes de lo contemplado.

-La conve es pasado mañana –comentó Sara mientras le daba una mordida a una pierna de pollo-. El veintitrés empezamos con nuestra investigación. Así que mañana disfrutaremos el día en la alberca y recorriendo la ciudad.

-Me muero por que ya vayamos al bosque de Raccoon –dijo Beka alegremente-. ¡Imagínense que en lugar de encontrar al chupacabras o a algún extraterrestre, descubriéramos que en realidad se trata de fantasmas vengativos!

-¡No, que fuera siendo la "Bruja de Raccoon! –mencionó Azalie- en lugar de "La bruja de Blair", ya saben…

-Mejor que fuera un atractivo vampiro… -expresó Azucena.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Opinó Sebas.

-Prefiero los Hombres lobos –dijo Abner.

-¿Saben qué sería la mamada? –intervino Sara- Que no fueran ni fantasmas, ni brujas, ni vampiros ni chupacabras, ni hombres lobos… ¡Que fueran zombies!

-No mames, Sara -dijo Yoshua-. Eso solo pasa en las películas.

-Mugre Sara ya vas a empezar con tu necrofilia –dijo Sebas.

-Oye Sebas la necrofilia es divertida –intervino Beka.

-¡Oigan! –Exclamó Sara- ¡Yo no soy necrófila!

El grupo comenzó a hacer bromas acerca de la supuesta inclinación sexual de Sara por los muertos, las risas eran tan fuertes, que un empleado del restaurante tuvo que ir a pedirles amablemente que tuvieran un poco mas de discreción. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, salieron a tomar el fresco en la terraza del hotel para relajarse un poco. Sara sacó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar las canciones que le gustaban de Metallica, empezando por Nothing else Matters, y pasando por The Unforgiven y Unforgiven II.

-Hay que cantar algo que todos nos sepamos… -dijo Sebas.

-¡Ya sé qué canción tocar! –dijo Sara mientras empezaba a tocar.

Todos reconocieron la canción y comenzaron a cantar:

Es la historia del niño de la colina

Le gustaba inyectarse heroína

Es la historia del niño de la colina

Le gustaba, le gustaba la Paulina

Pero a ella le gustaba la María.

Y las cacha haciendo una orgía.

Y el sentía, el sentía que se moría

Se moría, se moría se moría

Y en la noche…

Se cortó las venas con una Sandía.

Después de la interpretación de tan singular canción, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Pinche canción más pendeja! –dijo Sara entre risas mientras guardaba la guitarra.

Azalie bostezó; sus ojos se notaban cansinos.

-Oigan, ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no lo creen?

-Sí. –dijo Beka- Vámonos a dormir.

Sara y las chicas se fueron a dormir a la alcoba. Mientras los muchachos quienes no tenían sueño aún, se quedaron jugando cartas.

Alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada, el viento comenzó a soplar con tal violencia, que la puerta del balcón de la habitación se abrió bruscamente despertando a Azalie., quien al ver la puerta abierta, se levantó a cerrarla. Extrañamente, nadie más en la habitación se había despertado por el sonido. La joven miró a la cama de su hermana y sintió cómo el corazón dio un vuelco tremendo al ver que dicha cama se encontraba vacía. La chica volteó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo del hotel y se encontró con que estaba abierta. Azalie se preocupó y salió de la recámara para ver si podía divisarla, miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación sin lograr vislumbrar a su hermana; entonces, salió a buscarla por los pasillos del hotel, con el sonido del viento que golpeaba las puertas sin cesar y al parecer no parecía importarle a nadie.

La joven salió a la terraza, e incluso a la alberca gritando inútilmente el nombre de su hermana con creciente angustia. Azalie salió a la calle, y a varios metros, pudo distinguir una silueta femenina. Azalie supo de inmediato que se trataba de su hermana.

-¡Sara! –gritó Azalie esperando que Sara atendiera su llamado.

La pelirroja no volteó siquiera a mirarla, simplemente se quedó ahí parada mirando quien sabe qué cosa. Azalie se encontraba lo suficiente cerca para ver que en efecto se trataba de Sara, con su largo cabello cobrizo ondeando al viento, y sus hermosos ojos turquesa fijos con la mirada perdida, Sara no parecía siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Azalie, parecía hipnotizada. Sara siguió caminando, parecía como si _alguien _la estuviera llamando. Azalie la siguió preguntándose hacia donde iba. Conforme iban avanzando, Azalie oía una especie de cántico… era una voz de soprano sorprendentemente dulce… La muchacha pudo notar que Sara estaba siguiendo la misteriosa voz, pues con cada paso que daban, el sonido era más cercano.

La misteriosa voz parecía provenir del cementerio de Raccoon. Cuando Sara se encontró frente al gran portón de barrotes negros, este se abrió inexplicablemente ante ella. Esa imagen fue por demás impresionante para Azalie.

Sara no se inmutó y siguió su camino. Seguida por su hermana, quien sentía una especie de miedo combinada con curiosidad. La voz cada vez se oía más cerca, Azalie pudo vislumbrar una extraña silueta caminando entre las tumbas, se trataba del misterioso cantante cuya voz venían siguiendo. Azalie se detuvo, sin embargo, Sara siguió su camino. El extraño se detuvo frente a una de las tumbas fue entonces cuando Azalie pudo verlo al detalle. Se trataba de un joven muy alto, de porte distinguido, descalzo, vestido con una extraña túnica blanca, de cabello largo, completamente lacio, su piel tenía una palidez casi cadavérica, de facciones delicadas y ojos celestes. Era el tipo de hombre que tanto le gustaba a Sara. Azalie sintió como si hubiera visto a esa persona antes, pues su cara le parecía conocida de algún lado.

El misterioso joven no pareció percatarse de la presencia de Azalie, no obstante, miraba a Sara con mucho cariño, como si se tratara de alguien muy importante para él. El individuo extendió su brazo mientras seguía cantando, como indicándole a Sara que se acercara. Sara avanzó hacia el sin inmutarse y en cuanto lo miró a los ojos, la joven sonrió con ternura y se dejó caer en el, quien la detuvo a tiempo. El muchacho la abrazó y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Sara mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. La expresión del rostro del tipo era como si llevara años de extrañarla y por fin se reencontraba con ella. Azalie se acercó a ellos silenciosamente y miró el sepulcro que se encontraba frente a ellos. Era una sencilla lápida con un querubín grabado en el mármol y el nombre que se encontraba grabado era: Lenore Marcus.

Azalie volteó a mirar al hombre que abrazaba a su hermana con tanta ternura, entonces, el sujeto volteó a mirarla y le sonrió con tal frialdad, que Azalie sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

En ese instante, la chica se despertó con todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor. En efecto esa noche venteaba demasiado fuerte. Azalie miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermana dormida en su cama.

-Vaya…- suspiró Azalie aliviada- Sólo se trataba de un sueño… sin embargo… no es un sueño cualquiera… puedo asegurar que se trata de un sueño premonitorio…

Azalie miró a su hermana dormida en la otra cama y suspiró. Se acercó a la cama de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pase lo que pase –dijo Azalie mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana- Yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte… Y cuando encuentres tu felicidad, quiero estar ahí para verlo.

La joven regresó a su cama y volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Azalie, Sara y sus amigos pasaron toda la mañana en la alberca del hotel. Por la tarde, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Después de recorrer centros comerciales, parques, y centros de videojuegos, en la noche, Sara y compañía decidieron cenar en un restaurante italiano. Sara pidió lasaña y ravioles, al igual que Christopher. Azalie pidió espagueti y Yoshua comió ravioles. Los demás prefirieron Pizza.

Mientras cenaban Sara y sus amigos platicaban sobre la programación de la tele.

-Lo malo es que creo que aquí en Raccoon no podremos ver "El show del Chango güero"-comentó Christopher- ni "Goshi, el elegido"

-Si… Tendré que perderme el Show de Jirafín –dijo Beka- y "Las no tan emocionantes aventuras de los botes mutantes adolescentes vegetarianos del futuro".

-Yo quería ver "Las aventuras de Chicho, el niño con Senos" –mencionó Sebas.

-Yo me estoy perdiendo "Las crónicas de Sebastián". –dijo Sara.

Esa era la intelectual plática que mantenía el grupo; Azalie por su parte, se encontraba ensimismada pensando en el sueño que había tenido recientemente. Después de un rato, terminaron de cenar y pagaron la cuenta

En el camino de regreso al hotel, Sara caminaba por las calles de Raccoon alegremente algo separada del grupo. Por alguna razón, el lugar le era familiar. Christopher la miraba con ternura mientras ella miraba a su alrededor maravillada.

-Te ves muy felíz, Sara. –comentó Christopher.

Sara volteó a mirarlo y sonrió.

-No sé…. –dijo ella- Siento, algo de nostalgia… como si hubiera recorrido estas calles antes… Lo extraño es, que nunca había venido a Raccoon.

-Igual te recuerda algún otro lugar. –comentó Yoshua.

-O una vida pasada… -dijo Christopher.

El grupo pasó por una joyería, entonces, Sara se detuvo en seco, y se quedó mirando el establecimiento, el cual estaba cerrado.

-Yo he estado aquí… -murmuró Sara- ¿Pero cuando?

Azalie miró a su hermana y notó una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

-¿Sara –dijo Azalie preocupada- estás bien?

Sara miró a su hermana y solo asintió. Azalie tomó las manos de Sara entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo ver nada… era como si ese recuerdo estuviera sellado en algún lugar de su mente. Quizá ese recuerdo era de suma importancia para Sara. Quizá haya sido una vivencia de gran valor sentimental. Azalie no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Christopher quiso acercarse a ella, pero Sebas lo detuvo.

-Ahí vas, mandilón –dijo-. ¡Déjala!

-Pero… -dijo Christopher titubeante.

-Wey, debe estar en sus días –replicó Sebas- Déjala.

Christopher se quedó callado y sólo miró a Sara con melancolía.

Esa noche, Christopher dormía tranquilamente en la cama, cuando de pronto, oyó como la puerta que conectaba su alcoba con la de las muchachas se abría lentamente. El muchacho abrió los ojos y ante el estaba Sara, con su largo cabello cobrizo suelto, el verde mar de sus ojos felinos, fijo en el. Christopher se incorporó admirado. Sara sonrió.

-Perdóname por tratarte tan fríamente hace rato… -dijo ella acercándose a él- Pero… estaba celosa. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero te amo desde hace mucho.

Christopher la miraba sin articular palabra. Sara se quitó la delgada bata de algodón que la cubría, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca. De un momento a otro, Sara se encontraba desnuda ante él.

-Hazme tuya… -gimió ella mientras ponía la mano de Christopher sobre uno de sus pechos.

Christopher la atrajo suavemente hacia sí y la abrazó. Comenzó a recorrerla con las manos mientras ella acariciaba su miembro suavemente. El acercó sus labios a los de Sara, y ella le correspondió besándolo con la ansiedad. En ese instante, Christopher despertó, agitado y con una evidente erección.

-_Maldición –_Pensó-. _Por un momento pensé que era verdad…_

Se levantó algo agitado y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se enjuagó la cara con agua helada. Entonces, Christopher levantó el rostro y se vio reflejado en el espejo. Entonces, vino a su mente la imagen de Sara mirando con tristeza la joyería.

-Sara… -murmuró Christopher- Si yo pudiera hacer algo…

En ese instante, la imagen de Sara desnuda, lo asaltó. Christopher volvió a echarse agua fría en la cara. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido el sueño,.. Así que decidió salir a la terraza del hotel a despejarse un poco.

El viento soplaba fuertemente esa noche. Sara siempre fue enemiga de dormir con aire acondicionado, así que decidió abrir la puerta del balcón de la recámara antes de irse a acostar. Sara y sus amigas dormían apaciblemente en la alcoba.

Repentinamente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana levantando por completo la cortina. Cuando se calmó ese ventarrón, una extraña silueta apareció en la oscuridad de la alcoba y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la cama donde Sara descansaba. El extraño se sentó en la cama de Sara y acarició con su mano el rostro de la joven.

Sara sonrió sin abrir los ojos y acarició la mano del sujeto.

-Por fin me encuentras… -murmuró Sara- No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado nunca.

Sara abrió los ojos. No había nadie a su alrededor más que su hermana y sus dos amigas. Quienes descansaban en las otras camas. Sara se levantó desconcertada… En realidad había sido un sueño, sin embargo… ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué su olor le era tan familiar? Sara solo tenía esa reacción cuando soñaba algo referente a su pasado o su supuesto padre… no obstante, ese era un sueño que no parecía tener algo que ver con el pasado, sin embargo, de algún modo Sara sentía en ese momento esa nostalgia que siempre la invadía cuando soñaba a su padre, la misma nostalgia que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó a Raccoon y la misma nostalgia que se había apoderado de ella al pasar por aquella joyería. Sara se encontraba algo turbada por el sueño, así que decidió ir a la terraza del hotel a calmarse un poco.

Sara salió de su habitación para relajarse un poco, y en el trayecto hacia la terraza se encontró con Christopher.

-¡Christopher! –Dijo Sara extrañada- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Estaba algo inquieto –respondió Christopher mientras limpiaba sus anteojos con su camiseta- así que decidí caminar un rato a ver si así me tranquilizaba.

-Pues creo que ya somos dos. –replicó Sara sonriendo-. ¿Te parece si vamos acá a la alberca?

-Vamos. –dijo Christopher sonriendo.

Sara y Christopher se dirigieron a la alberca y se sentaron en la orilla, metiendo los pies en el agua. Christopher miró a Sara y se dio cuenta de que algo la tenía inquietada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió Christopher.

-Nada… -dijo Sara sonriendo- Tan solo es insomnio.

Christopher solo sonrió y miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo el muchacho.

-Dime. –respondió ella.

-¿Cómo era tu papá? –preguntó Christopher.

-Pues… ya lo sabes, -dijo Sara sonriendo- es el simpático director funerario que vive acariciándose la barba que vive en mi casa y se la pasa cantando "Im just a gigoló" o cualquier canción ochentera ¡Duh!

-No me refiero a él –dijo Christopher serio-. Me refiero a la persona a quien llamas en sueños.

Sara lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó la joven mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hoy en el autobús te quedaste dormida en mí –dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos- Tu hablabas dormida y llamabas a tu papá en sueños… Y sé perfectamente que no se trataba del Señor Adolfo.

Sara lo miraba sin dar crédito. Christopher puso su mano sobre la de Sara.

-Sara… -dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos- ¿Tu recuerdas algo de tu pasado? ¿Algo… sobre tu anterior familia? Puedes decírmelo… confía en mí.

Sara intentaba esquivar la mirada de Christopher, quien la miraba fijamente.

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre tu papá? –Preguntó Christopher- ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era?

Sara retiró la mano violentamente.

-¡No sé! –dijo ella molesta- Eso fue hace muchos años. ¡Además no quiero hablar de eso!

Sara se levantó molesta, Christopher la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera. Sara volteó a mirarlo y Christopher notó cómo algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sara.

-Soñaste algo referente a él hace unos momentos, ¿Verdad? –insistió Christopher.

Sara se zafó violentamente.

-¡Eso es algo que no voy a discutir contigo! –Exclamó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero hablarlo, así que por favor déjame sola.

-Pero, Sara… -dijo el acariciándole el cabello.

-¡Lárgate! –Vociferó ella- ¿Qué parte de "lárgate" no entiendes?

Christopher agachó la mirada y se retiró sin decir nada. Sara se quedó llorando a la orilla de la piscina. No era el interés del muchacho lo que le molestaba, si no mas bien el hecho de que ella misma no recordaba con exactitud el rostro de aquel a quien llamaba "papá", lo cual le causaba un sentimiento de desazón. Y es que si ese hombre la había amado tanto, era una ingratitud el no poder recordar su rostro, el haberlo olvidado así como así…

-¿Qué haré si un día lo vuelvo a ver y me reconoce? –se preguntaba la pelirroja…

-Así que la primera unidad de investigación ya se encuentra en el viejo centro de formación. –dijo Wesker mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Albert Wesker y William Birkin solían frecuentar el bar del hotel "Paradise Inn" para hablar de los asuntos del trabajo desde que eran jóvenes, siempre se sentaban en la mesa de hasta el fondo. El lugar era tranquilo, y ambos se manejaban con mucha discreción.

-Así es –ratificó Birkin mientras revisaba unas notas sin importancia-. La segunda unidad llega para el veintitrés, aproximadamente. Sir Spencer quiere que estemos ahí para checar todo ese día.

Albert Wesker se quedó pensando un momento.

-¿En qué piensas? –inquirió Birkin.

-Nada… es solo que me preguntaba… Me imagino que no faltarán los osados que quieran buscar "el santo grial" del centro de formación.

Birkin lanzó una carcajada.

-Tú sabes que eso sólo es una leyenda… una macabra leyenda. –dijo.

-Sin embargo… tiene mucho sentido –rebatió Wesker- recuerda que nunca se encontró el cuerpo de la mocosa.

-Albert, tú eras tan cercano al Dr. Marcus como yo –dijo Birkin-. Nosotros ya lo habríamos encontrado, sin embargo nunca apareció. Lo cual prueba que esa leyenda urbana que corría entre los internos del centro de formación, no era más que eso. Una leyenda.

-¿Insinúas que Lenore Marcus está viva? –inquirió Wesker mirando fijamente a Birkin por encima de sus gafas obscuras.

-Es más creíble que el cuento de que el Dr. Marcus escondió el cuerpo en algún lugar del centro de formación o que lo tiene en criogénica –dijo Birkin con sus ojos azules fijos en el-. Esos rumores me suenan a Walt Disney… son totalmente absurdos.

-Lo que es absusrdo –dijo Wesker- Es que no te quites la bata de laboratorio ni para salir.

-No es algo que me importe mucho –Dijo Birkin-. Nunca sé cuando debo regresar. Mira quién lo dice… el que usa lentes oscuros de noche…

Birkin tuvo una extraña sensación y levantó la vista. Oportunamente para ver a la atractiva joven de cabello cobrizo que entraba al bar en ese momento, vestida con un short ligero de algodón y una delgada camisola de tirantes. La chica se acercó a la barra y se puso a pedir algo. Birkin no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Tan seriecito que te veías Birkin –dijo Wesker con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Y Anette?

-Es que no había visto a una muchacha tan atractiva –respondió Birkin-. Además eso no significa que no pueda ver el menú…

-Pues no está nada mal –dijo Wesker mirando a la chica-. Es de pechos grandes y es evidente que no trae sostén… aunque a decir verdad, ya sabes… no me agradan mucho las pelirrojas…

-Ya sé por quien lo dices –replicó William riendo-. Pero debes reconocer que era una niña preciosa.

El rubio de la bata de laboratorio miraba insistentemente a la pelirroja.

-Aquí huele a marido infiel –comentó el rubio de lentes oscuros.

-Pues si se me diera la oportunidad de tirarme a esa pelirroja, ni loco la desaprovecharía –dijo Birkin-. Ya sabes, uno a veces necesita distracciones, y últimamente he estado presionado… y amo a Anette, pero eso no significa que me niegue a una pequeña aventurilla…

Mientras, Sara se encontraba tomando una piña colada en la barra, aún seguía agobiada por el extraño sueño de hacía unos minutos, y la reciente plática con Christopher no la ayudaba mucho a animarse, por lo cual decidió ir al bar y tomarse un trago para intentar calmarse. Sara notó que alguien la observaba, por lo que miró a su alrededor. El bar se encontraba vacío, a excepción de los dos sujetos de la mesa del fondo. Ambos sujetos eran rubios, uno usaba bata blanca de laboratorio, y el otro usaba gafas oscuras, lo cual Sara encontró ridículo tomando en cuenta que era de noche. Sin embargo, el de la bata de laboratorio le había parecido atractivo, en parte por la misma bata, ya que por alguna razón, ella encontraba atractivos a los hombres que usaban bata de laboratorio, sin embargo, el hombre en sí era atractivo y la miraba con insistencia.

-_El tipo está guapo –_Pensó-_ Quizá es una buena oportunidad de ligue…_

Sara se levantó y avanzó hacia donde estaban los dos sujetos, quienes siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-Hola –dijo ella- ¿No hay problema si me les uno?

Wesker se puso pálido al ver de cerca de la muchacha, cosa que Birkin notó, por lo cual alzó el rostro para ver de cerca de la chica y se sobresaltó al ver que el rostro de la joven le era demasiado familiar.

-¿Tu… -tartamudeó Birkin atónito- eres…?

-Sara –dijo la muchacha sonriendo- Me llamo Sara Andrade Garza. ¿No hay problema si me siento, William?

Ambos sujetos se miraron nerviosos.

-Bueno, si les molesta, me voy, no hay pedo… -dijo Sara mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-¡Espera! –Dijo William- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos?

Sara se volvió hacia el.

-Si, wey, te conocí cuando era muy niña… -dijo Sara en tono sarcástico- ¿No te acuerdas?

Albert Wesker miraba a la chica sin dar crédito. Sara inmediatamente continuó.

-¿Cómo quieres que no sepa tu nombre –inquirió Sara con una mirada irónica- si traes una placa con el logo de Umbrella donde viene escrito "Dr. William Birkin"?

El sujeto miró la pequeña placa de identificación que traía prendida a su bata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Si esa chica fuera Lenore Marcus, los habría reconocido de inmediato, después de todo… ¿Cómo olvidar a los empleados de confianza de su padre, con quienes llegó a pasar bastante tiempo?

-Oye, William… -dijo Sara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Veo que están ocupados, mejor me voy.

-No –dijo William- Ven, siéntate con nosotros. –Agregó Birkin ofreciéndole asiento junto a el.

-Gracias –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

Wesker decidió iniciar conversación.

-¿Te estás hospedando aquí? –preguntó Wesker acomodándose las gafas.

-Sí –respondió Sara- Soy de México, de Ciudad Victoria, para ser exactos.

-Ya veo… -dijo Birkin inclinándose un poco hacia ella- ¿Y vienes sola?

-No –dijo ella dando un sorbo a su bebida- Vine con mi hermana y unos amigos.

-¿Y qué los trae a Raccoon? –Inquirió Birkin- ¿Tienen familia aquí?

-No –respondió Sara- vinimos por la convención de cómics.

-¿Pues qué edad tienes? –cuestionó Albert.

-Tengo diecinueve años. –respondió sencillamente.

Wesker y Birkin se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro.

-_Tiene la misma edad que Lenore en caso de que estuviera viva… -_pensó Birkin.

-¿Y ustedes dos son novios, o qué? –preguntó Sara con una sonrisita burlona.

Por un momento, ambos sujetos sintieron como si el tiempo hubiera regresado quince años atrás.

-Por supuesto que no. –Dijo Wesker molesto- Somos amigos desde hace varios años, desde que éramos estudiantes.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes… -dijo ella- ¡Tranquilo! Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Es verdad –dijo Wesker- No me he presentado… Mi nombre es Albert Wesker. Trabajo en el departamento de policía de Raccoon. En la división de S.T.A.R.S.

-¿S.T.A.R.S? –Dijo la chica sin entender.

-Special Tactics And Rescue Services. –Dijo Wesker con voz serena- Es un equipo especial de la policía de Raccoon.

-¡Ah! –Dijo Sara- Tu eres de los que hacen operativos y cosas así, contra los terroristas, y los narcos y eso…

-Sí –respondió Wesker-. William, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, trabaja en la corporación Umbrella como investigador.

Sara se volvió hacia Birkin.

-Umbrella hace muy buenos productos –comentó Sara- Mi hermana y yo solemos tomar sus pastillas contra los cólicos menstruales.

Birkin sólo sonrió, la chica le gustaba mucho, por lo cual decidió quitarse la alianza matrimonial y guardarla en la bolsa de su bata sin que Sara se diera cuenta. Entonces se volvió hacia Wesker.

-Albert, nos ponemos en contacto después… me habías dicho que tenías prisa por llegar a la oficina.

Albert lo miró. Había entendido el mensaje. William quería quedarse solo con la chica.

-Sí, se me hace tarde. Te veo luego, William. Nos vemos luego Sara –dijo Wesker saludando de mano a la chica.

Sara observó como Wesker se alejaba y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu amigo es algo fantoche, Will –dijo Sara jugueteando con una servilleta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió Birkin divertido.

-¿Quién usa lentes obscuros en plena noche? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿O qué? ¿Los tiene pegados?

Birkin sonrió. Por un momento sintió que hubiera regresado años atrás, cuando él y Wesker estudiaban en el centro de formación y trabajaban para el director del mismo. En una ocasión, Wesker y Birkin se encontraban en la oficina del Dr. Marcus. Lenore se encontraba sentada muy quieta sobre el escritorio, y los tres hombres se encontraban hablando acerca del proyecto "Blade Maiden". La niña observaba muy atentamente a Wesker, lo cual llamó la atención de Marcus.

-¿Pasa algo, Lenore? –inquirió Marcus mirándola con sus ojos celestes.

La niña se acercó a Wesker y lo observó.

-Albert… -dijo la niña al fín- ¿Tienes los lentes pegados o qué?

El Dr. James Marcus y William Birkin jamás olvidarían la cara tan cómica que puso Albert Wesker frente al cuestionamiento de la pequeña.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso, gatita? -preguntó Marcus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque siempre que veo a Albert, sea de día o de noche, trae gafas para el sol ¡Sólo un loco usa lentes de sol estando oscuro! -Decía Lenore- ¡Podría apostar a mi papá a que se baña con ellos puestos!

Marcus se quedó mirando a la niña sorprendido. ¿Apostarlo a él? ¡Cuánto amor!

-Pero eso no significa que los traiga pegados -dijo Birkin no muy convencido.

-Entonces Albert está loco. -dijo la niña muy seria.

Wesker alzó una ceja, el comentario de la niña no le había hecho mucha gracia. Marcus y Birkin intentaban ocultar la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes, Will? –inquirió Sara regresándolo a la realidad.

-Nada –dijo el-. Lo que pasa es que hace mucho, una niña le hizo esa pregunta a Albert cuando éramos estudiantes. Y lo más divertido del asunto es que la niña era muy parecida a ti.

-¡Ah! –Dijo Sara sonriendo- Entonces, esa niña debió haber sido casi perfecta.

-De hecho… lo era –dijo William.

Sara miró hacia una ventana y lazó un suspiro.

-No creas –dijo Sara en un tono más dulce- Tu amigo no me cayó mal… de hecho, cuando estuve hablando con ustedes dos… sentí como si los conociera desde hace mucho.

Sara acarició la mano de Birkin y este la miró.

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún otro lugar? –inquirió Birkin con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó ella.

-A decir verdad, casi no salgo por mi trabajo, -respondió Birkin- y pues ya que estoy aquí… puedo aprovechar. Además, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo.

Sara pasó su lengua sensualmente por su labio. Ese día se sentía más estresada que de costumbre, y aunado a eso, un hombre atractivo en bata de laboratorio la estaba invitando a salir. Después de todo, llevaba tres años sin haber besado siquiera a un hombre, y una noche de diversión quizá le quitaría el estrés. Además el tipo lo acababa de mencionar, tenía una vida social demasiado pobre, por lo cual estaba segura de que no padecía alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Por otro lado, si resultara un maniático homicida, no había nada que temer, ya que sus navajas la ayudarían.

-Okey –respondió ella-. Pero necesito ir a avisarle a mi hermana, puede preocuparse. Acompáñame, me esperas afuera de mi habitación.

-Vamos –dijo Birkin levantándose mientras sonreía pensando en lo que vendría después.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Sara y su acompañante se subieron al ascensor. William Birkin miró a Sara. Si bien, el parecido de la muchacha con la hija del Dr. Marcus era impresionante, si se tratara de ella, lo habría reconocido. Sara lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Birkin la tomó por la cintura y la besó pegando su cuerpo al de la muchacha. Era la primera vez que Sara decidía tener una aventura de una noche, lo cual la tenía algo nerviosa. Además, considerando la suerte que tenía ella, quizá esa sería la única manera de calmar su instinto, ya que Christopher parecía demasiado indeciso, y ella no lo esperaría toda la vida.

Mientras tanto, Christopher y Azalie hablaban en la habitación.

-¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido preguntarle? –Preguntó Azalie mirando a Christopher con sus ojos carmín centelleantes de furia.

-Pensé que sería un buen momento. –dijo Christopher agachando la mirada.

-Pues no –dijo Azalie molesta-, no lo era. Ya viste como reaccionó. Ahorita está en el bar, y conociéndola, estando así de deprimida puede ser muy susceptible a hacer una locura… Y no estoy hablando de suicidio.

-Pero… -dijo Christopher.

-Habría sido un momento perfecto para que te le declararas, -interrumpió Azalie- no para que le preguntaras acerca de un pasado que ni siquiera puede recordar con exactitud.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Sara entró a la alcoba.

-Sara, qué bueno que llegas… -dijo Azalie aliviada- Estaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- De hecho sólo vengo a avisarte que voy a salir.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Azalie y Christopher a coro.

-¿Con quién vas a salir? –inquirió Christopher serio.

-Es un hombre muy atractivo que usa bata de laboratorio –dijo Sara en tono triunfal- Trabaja en Umbrella.

Azalie conocía bien que su hermana tenía debilidad por los hombres atractivos, y más si usaban bata blanca. Tomando en cuenta sus visiones, era fácil de explicar, un hombre en bata de laboratorio le recordaba de algún modo a su padre o la infancia que vivió a su lado.

-¿Estás loca? –Dijo Azalie sin dar crédito- ¿Cómo te vas con un desconocido? No sabes ni quien es, ni qué onda.

Sara la miró con fastidio.

-Wey, neta… quien sabe cuando tenga oportunidad, además el tipo está güerito y muy guapo,aparte se ve medio ñoño… y ya conoces la suertecita que tengo. Además no vine a pedirte permiso, yo soy la mayor así que ya me voy. –dijo Sara saliendo de la habitación.

Azalie corrió detrás de ella furiosa. Realmente desconocía a su hermana en ese momento.

-¡Pinche Sara puta cabrona chingada, ven para acá! –Vociferó Azalie mientras Sara se alejaba alegremente sin hacerle el menor caso. Los demás salieron de la habitación despertados por los gritos de Azalie.

-¿Qué pasó Azalie? –Dijo Sebas modorro- Tus gritos se oyen hasta en la calle.

-Nada, nada. –dijo ella entrando a su alcoba.

Azalie miró a Christopher furiosa.

-Todo es tu culpa, pinche Christopher. –dijo.

Sebas y Abner fueron con Christopher quien se encontraba en el pasillo. Beka y Azucena entraron de nuevo a la alcoba con Azalie.

-¿Qué pasó, Christopher? –preguntó Abner curioso-. Nunca había escuchado a Azalie decir tantas palabrotas en una oración. ¿Por qué andaba tan enojada?

-Se me hace que Azalie cachó a Christopher y a Sara haciendo cochinadas y por eso se encabronó –dijo Sebas en tono burlón.

-No –dijo Christopher- Para nada. Lo que pasa es que Sara se enojó por mi culpa. Le hice una pregunta que no debía.

-Si serás pendejo –dijo Sebas.

Sara se encontró con William Birkin en el ascensor, el rubio se acercó a ella.

-¿Tuviste problemas? –preguntó el científico.

-Nada de importancia. –dijo ella.

Birkin oprimió el botón del ascensor y se puso a esperar a que llegara al piso donde se encontraban. Sara le lanzó una mirada seductora a Birkin y el la miró.

-_Juraría que es Lenore Marcus –_Pensó Birkin sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡Cómo tarda esta chingadera! –exclamó Sara tamborileando la pared con los dedos impacientemente.

Birkin observó a Sara con detenimiento, si bien, era muy parecida a Lenore Marcus físicamente, sus maneras no coincidían con las de Lenore, a quien recordaba como una muñequita viviente, una princesita siempre vestida impecablemente, perfectamente peinada con listones en su cabello, amable, bien portada, moviéndose con gracia, como si estuviera volando. La joven que tenía en frente, en cambio, no era tan femenina, y sus movimientos y actitudes eran ágiles, sin embargo, más bruscos. Podría decirse que se trataba de una versión muy bizarra de Lenore Marcus.

En ese momento, Birkin la tomó de la cintura y la besó. De pronto, algo cayó del bolsillo de William haciendo un sonido metálico. Sara miró al suelo y recogió la alianza matrimonial que Birkin había escondido previamente en su pantalón. Sara lo recogió y se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Entonces miró a Birkin.

-¿Eres casado? –inquirió Sara mirándolo muy seria a los ojos.

-Sí, -respondió el abrazándola- Pero no te preocupes, ella no se va a enterar.

-No –dijo Sara apartándose bruscamente.- Claro que no se va a enterar, porque para empezar, tú y yo no vamos a hacer nada. Yo no me meto con casados.

-Oye, no va a pasar nada… en serio –dijo él mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a la pelirroja pegándose a ella.

-Es que tú no entiendes: A mí no me gustaría que mi esposo o novio se revolcara con otra. –dijo Sara muy seria-. Por eso yo no lo hago. Además, pensándolo bien, me he estado absteniendo precisamente porque no tengo pareja… ¿Qué clase de persona sería si me acostara con alguien por la pura calentura?

-Vamos –dijo Birkin mientras la tomaba por la cintura-. Hace unos momentos estabas dispuesta…

Sara le sonrió.

-Está bien, hagamos esto: Yo te doy tu anillo –dijo la joven entregándole la argolla matrimonial-, me voy a mi cuarto y tú te vas a chingar a tu madre. –concluyó sonriendo.

Birkin se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

-Órale –dijo ella empujándolo al ascensor- ¡A chingar a su madre! ¡Bye, bye!

Inmediatamente, Sara se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a William Birkin como novia de rancho; vestido y alborotado… aunque algo pensativo, y es que la fuerza de esa chica era mayor que la de una muchacha de su edad, peso, estatura y edad. La posibilidad de que la chica era Lenore Marcus no parecía muy remota.

-_Sin embargo, -_Pensó el-_ Si fuera Lenore, nos habría reconocido de inmediato a Wesker y a mí… además, sería demasiada coincidencia._

Birkin comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre la identidad de la chica… por un momento pensó que si ella realmente era Lenore, seguro trabajaba para alguien… alguien que quería quitarle su trabajo de toda la vida… su precioso G-virus

Sara iba de regreso a su alcoba cuando en el pasillo se topó con Christopher.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Sara? –Inquirió Christopher muy serio- ¿Qué pasó con el "Señor bata de laboratorio?

Sara miró a Christopher muy seria y levantó el dedo meñique de su mano. El muchacho sonrió.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo Sara secamente mientras entraba en la alcoba.

Christopher sonrió tranquilo, de sobra sabía que la razón del prematuro regreso de Sara no era precisamente la "pequeñez" de Birkin, conocía bien a Sara.

Azalie estaba sentada sobre la cama muy meditabunda, cuando vió entrar a su hermana.

-Sara… -dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Tan rápido regresas? ¿Qué pasó?

Sara se sentó junto a ella.

-Nada, el wey era casado… -dijo ella Sara recostándose.- Además, no me voy a andar acostando con un desconocido. Como dice papá: "Caras vemos, enfermedades venéreas no sabemos". Aparte de que eso no va conmigo.

Azalie sonrió, pues en el fondo, ella sabía que su hermana no era del tipo de chica que se prestaría a una aventura de una noche, la conocía y sabía que recapacitaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Sabía que recapacitarías. –señaló Azalie sonriendo.

-Sí –respondió Sara-. No estaba pensando correctamente.

-¿Y eso? Indagó Azalie.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro... –contestó Sara.

-¿Sobre tu padre?-inquirió Azalie mirando a su hermana.

Sara negó con la cabeza.

-No –dijo- era un sueño del presente… Soñé que alguien acariciaba mi rostro mientras dormía. Lo impresionante es que yo sentía que conocía a esa persona. Incluso era como si la hubiera estado esperando durante toda mi vida, y después de mucho tiempo, me encontraba. Sin embargo, desperté de inmediato.

-¿Y viste quien era? ¿No habrá sido tu padre?

Sara negó con la cabeza.

-No… -dijo- Yo llegué a acariciar su mano, y no se sentía como la de mi padre. Era la mano de un hombre joven, así que no puede tratarse de la mano de mi papá. Sin embargo, por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de él. De hecho… sentí que ese sueño tenía un carácter… profético.

-Bueno –comentó Azalie- Cualquiera puede llegar a tener sueños premonitorios…

-En un descuido y se trata de mi alma gemela –dijo Sara riendo-. A lo mejor lo conoceré en la conve.

-¿Ya ves? –dijo Azalie en tono sermoneador- Y tu por poco vas y le das las nalgas a un desconocido…

Sara se rió y miró a su hermana.

-Te quiero un chingo. –dijo Sara sonriendo-. Pero será mejor que vaya a dormirme, porque si no… no me voy a levantar y mañana es la convención… -remató Sara mientras se dirigía a su cama.

-Que sueñes con tu alma gemela. –dijo Azalie sonriendo-. Espero y esta vez lo veas.

Sara se durmió. Sin embargo, Azalie no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda esa noche…

_-¿Acaso se tratará de la persona que ví en mi sueño? –_Pensaba Azalie.

**Notas: "Hacer el paro" es una frase que significa ayudar con algún problema. Una frase con el mismo significado es "Hacer la balona". Otros equivalentes son "echarle la mano".**

**Aguas significa cuidado. Por ejemplo: "Aguas con el charco" es decir Cuidado con el charco.**

**Mandilón.-Dícese del hombre que se deja manipular por la esposa, novia, etcétera.**


	7. Encuentro

_**-Capítulo 7-**_

_**-Encuentro-**_

Azalie despertó muy temprano la mañana del 21 de Julio. Todos se encontraban dormidos. Cuando Azalie se vistió y tocó la puerta del dormitorio de los muchachos. Azalie sabía perfectamente que Christopher tenía tendencia a levantarse temprano, por lo cual confiaba plenamente en que éste se encontraría despierto. Christopher abrió la puerta y e sorprendió al ver a Azalie arreglada.

-¿Qué haces tan arreglada? –inquirió Christopher rascándose la cabeza- Apenas son las 7 de la mañana…

Azalie miró a Christopher, quien en definitiva no estaba en su mejor momento, despeinado modorro y usando una camiseta interior blanca y un bóxer celeste.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. –dijo Azalie.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó Christopher mirándola con sus ojos adormilados- ¿Por qué no le dices a Yoshua? Para eso tienes novio…

-Es que no entiendes –dijo Azalie exasperada- Tu eres el único que puede acompañarme. No te preocupes, la convención comienza a las 11 y apenas son las siete. Llegaremos a tiempo para arreglarnos. Confía en mí.

Christopher pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Azalie, así que aceptó.

-Está bien -dijo el muchacho al fín-. ¿Pero qué les diremos a Yoshua y a Sara si preguntan?

-A ver que les inventamos –respondió Azalie-. Tú vístete y luego vemos.

-Está bien. –Contestó Christopher- Tu espérame.

Christopher cerró la puerta y se dispuso a mudarse de ropa. 5 minutos después Christopher salió de la habitación peinado, con sus anteojos puestos y vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camiseta amarilla.

-Vámonos. –dijo.

Azalie y Christopher salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi.

-Al cementerio de Raccoon –dijo Azalie al taxista mientras le daba el dinero.

Christopher volteó a mirar a Azalie sin entender ¿Qué querría Azalie hacer en un cementerio de una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía? Eso podía imaginarlo de Beka o de la misma Sara… Pero Azalie no parecía tener un objetivo en especial.

-_A lo mejor quiere tomar fotos –_Pensó Christopher.

Al fín llegaron al cementerio de Raccoon. Azalie se bajó del Taxi. Y miró el portón del cementerio asombrada. Era exactamente igual a como lo había soñado.

-Señorita…

Azalie sufrió un sobresalto.

-¿Los dejo aquí o necesitan que los espere? –dijo el Taxista al fín.

-Si en diez minutos no salimos –dijo Azalie- déjenos aquí, nosotros sabremos regresar.

Azalie entró al cementerio, mientras Christopher la miraba sin entender. Azalie volteó a mirarlo impaciente.

-¿Qué esperas? –Dijo la chica con impaciencia- No te quedes ahí parado y acompáñame.

El muchacho le tomó la palabra a la chica y entró con ella. Azalie miraba a su alrededor con creciente asombro.

-Es exactamente igual… -murmuró Azalie-. Solo que de día no se ve tan lóbrego.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que venimos a hacer aquí? –Inquirió Christopher- La estás haciendo de emoción… y no está padre…

Azalie volteó a mirarlo.

-Ven, sígueme. –dijo la muchacha.

Azalie corrió hacia donde recordaba que estaba la tumba seguida por Christopher. La muchacha se detuvo al fín por una hilera de tumbas, y comenzó a caminar checando cada tumba. Christopher la seguía de cerca hasta que Azalie se detuvo de manera tan repentina, que Christopher chocó con ella. El muchacho miró a Azalie y se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y con una expresión de asombro en su mirada. Estaba mirando una tumba. Christopher miró la tumba que su amiga estaba observando y sufrió un sobresalto al leer la inscripción en la lápida de mármol. En la cual se leía claramente:

En memoria de:

Lenore Marcus

Princesa de los vientos

Noviembre 2 de 1978-Agosto 22 de 1983

-Esta tumba es de… ¿Lenore? -Dijo Christopher sin dar crédito.

-Así es – afirmó Azalie.

-¿Quieres decir que es de **nuestra** Lenore, o mejor dicho, nuestra Sara?

Azalie asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Inquirió Christopher mirándola asombrado.

-Lo soñé la noche en que llegamos. –señaló Azalie.

En ese instante, Azalie se encontró en ese mismo lugar, sin embargo, Christopher había desaparecido y alrededor de la tumba, varias personas. El Doctor James Marcus se encontraba muy cerca de la fosa observando cómo descendía el féretro que contenía algunas fotos y prendas de la niña a falta de su cuerpecito. Se veía demacrado, serio, con su rostro inexpresivo. Si se le observaba atentamente, podían notarse unas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos celestes. Pero de ahí en fuera, no parecía haber llorado. Azalie lo atribuyó al hecho de que Marcus sabía perfectamente que su hija estaba viva, a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Una vez que el ataúd había llegado al fondo, Marcus lanzó una rosa roja sobre el sarcófago y un puñado de tierra, cosa que llamó la atención de Azalie, pues lo más adecuado habría sido una rosa blanca, o incluso una color rosa, no roja, debido a su connotación. Pues es bien sabido el significado de una rosa roja.

Los sepultureros comenzaron a cubrir la tumba y Azalie observó entre los deudos buscando una cara conocida. Ahí pudo ver a varios de los estudiantes del centro de formación y entrenamiento ejecutivo, en especial a los dos rubios de los cuales Lenore se burlaba diciendo que eran novios, Albert Wesker y William Birkin. Entonces, Azalie se sorprendió al ver entre el público al mismo guardaespaldas del aeropuerto, sólo que más joven. El guarura se veía muy consternado.

El sepelio terminó y los deudos se fueron. Los últimos que quedaron fueron el Dr. James Marcus y su guardaespaldas.

-No sé que sea peor… -dijo Marcus con mirada melancólica-. Lenore debe estar asustada donde quiera que esté… Debe sentirse muy sola…

-Doctor… -dijo la guarura- En cuanto encontremos el cadáver le daremos la tumba que se merece… Después de todo, los asesinos ya confesaron que el cuerpo fue arrojado al río...

-El darle una tumba no me consuela del todo, Tango –dijo Marcus con tristeza-. El solo pensar en mi niña solita, en la oscuridad de una tumba me pone mal…

-Usted es fuerte, podrá superarlo. –Respondió Tango.

-No es tan fácil cuando todo me recuerda a ella –dijo Marcus-. El brillo de la luna es igual al de sus ojos… el viento me acaricia y me recuerda a sus manos…

Tango sonrió.

-Habla más como un enamorado que como un padre, doctor. –comentó el guardaespaldas

Marcus desvió la mirada. Azalie lo notó un poco sonrojado.

-¡Azalie respóndeme! –Dijo Christopher desesperado sacándola del trance en el cual se encontraba.

La joven se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? –respondió ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que esta era la supuesta tumba de Lenore Marcus? –Inquirió Christopher muy serio mirando a Azalie a los ojos- ¿Acaso fue otra de tus visiones?

-No –respondió ella- En realidad fue un sueño, un sueño que me inquietó mucho… Por eso decidí venir aquí, y me doy cuenta de que todo concuerda a la perfección.

-Eso significa –dijo Christopher angustiado- Que Sara es originaria de esta ciudad…

-Así es -Respondió Azalie bajando la mirada.

-¿Entonces –inquirió Christopher- sabes que llegará el momento en que vuelva a encontrarse con su padre?

Azalie asintió con su mirada llena de tristeza…

Christopher posó su mano sobre el hombro de Azalie y la miró con tristeza.

-Volvamos al hotel… -dijo –Tenemos que prepararnos para la convención.

-Vamos –dijo Azalie.

Azalie y Christopher se retiraron de la tumba de Lenore Marcus. Azalie miró hacia atrás un momento.

-_Lo que aún no sé es quien era el joven de cabello largo que estaba aquí. –_Pensó Azalie.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Christopher.

-Oye… -dijo Azalie al fín- ¿No sabes en qué ánime aparece un personaje de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos azules con una extraña túnica parecida a una bata de abuelita?

Christopher la miró confundido.

-No –respondió-. Por lo menos no conozco ningún ánime donde aparezca algo parecido. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada –mintió Azalie- Es que ví una foto de un cosplayer usando un disfraz así.

-Pues ni idea… -dijo Christopher.

Christopher y Azalie volvieron al taxi, que por poco y los dejaba ahí. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante varios minutos,.

-¿Tienen familiares aquí en Raccoon? –preguntó el taxista tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Algo así –comentó Azalie- Vine a visitar la tumba de alguien… una persona a quien quiero mucho.

-Usted habla como si esa persona estuviera viva. –comentó el taxista.

-Es que lo está –dijo Christopher- Ella aún vive en nuestros corazones.

-¿Es una de las personas que fueron encontradas en los alrededores de la ciudad? –preguntó el taxista.

-¿Cómo? -respondió Christopher.

-¿Qué no lo saben? Desde hace alrededor de dos meses, se han encontrado personas asesinadas en el bosque de Raccoon, al pie de las Montañas Arclay –comentó el taxista-. Lo extraño es que todos los cuerpos presentan marcas de mordidas… parece como si un extraño monstruo las hubiera atacado.

-Vaya… -dijo Azalie sorprendida.

-Toda Raccoon está conmocionada por esos asesinatos tan extraños –continuó el chofer-. Es muy preocupante que no dejan de aparecer los muertos.

El chofer les habló acerca de todo lo que se había leído sobre ese asunto, incluyendo rumores y teorías que iban desde lo más descabellado, hasta lo más común. Algunos pensaban que era un asesino en serie, mientras algunos se aventuraban a afirmar que se trataba de "Pie grande"

Llegaron al hotel justo a las 9 de la mañana por lo cual aprovecharon para dormir un rato más.

Los muchachos se adelantaron al Lobby mientras las chicas terminaban de ayudar a Sara a ponerse su disfraz, que era el más complicado. Sara iba a participar en el concurso de Cosplay de la convención. En el Lobby, Abner, Sebas, Yoshua y Christopher esperaban a las muchachas.

-Como tardan –comentó Christopher ansioso-. Ya quiero ver a Sara.

-¿Sabías que Sara se puso lentes de contacto? –comentó Azucena.

-¿Y eso para qué? –dijo Christopher- Sara es de ojos claros, como el personaje, no necesita lentes de contacto.

-Sí –dijo la chica- Pero hay una pequeña diferencia… los ojos de Sara son color turquesa; el cual es un azul verdoso, y el personaje que le toca tiene los ojos completamente azules, celestes.

-Pues yo se los veo azules -dijo Christopher- .De cualquier manera… Ella de todos modos es hermosa.

Abner miró hacia la entrada.

-¡Aguas, Christopher! –Exclamó- ¡Ahí viene tu sombra!

En ese instante, Christopher sintió como alguien se le colgaba por atrás.

-Ya Montse –dijo el algo fastidiado- No te me andes colgando así. ¿Qué no ibas a estar en Disney?

-Pude convencer a mis papás de que viniéramos Raccoon para yo poder ir a la conve y luego irnos a Disney

-Ya veo… -dijo Christopher.

Christopher quiso entrar al pasillo a ver si veía salir a Sara, sin embargo Montse no lo soltó., por lo cual Christopher arrastró a Montse hasta uno de los pasillos, cerca del elevador. Allí, saliendo del elevador, usando un vestido más bonito de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, había una mujer de una belleza exquisita. El vestido estaba elaborado en satín color blanco, con una cubierta rosa en la parte de arriba. Encima de todo esto, usaba unas hombreras doradas como protección y unos largos guantes de satín blanco. Y la ropa no era lo único extraordinario en ella; Su estatura era impactante y el maquillaje que usaba realzaba sus élficas facciones, su piel era blanca como una nube iluminada por el sol, sus ojos eran celestes. Su largo cabello cobrizo brillaba, enmarcado por una tiara.

Esa era la primera vez que veían a Sara con su disfraz de la princesa Zelda.

Christopher la miró impresionado, pues, por lo general, Sara siempre andaba con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, y su andar era algo desgarbado, sin embargo, en esos momentos, Sara estaba completamente erguida, con la frente en alto, su expresión corporal aparentaba gran dignidad y orgullo.

Montse también estaba impactada por esa presencia. Sara los miró, y fue evidente su molestia al ver que la chica, estaba colgada de su Christopher otra vez.

Tanto impactó a Montse la apariencia de la chica, que se le quedó mirando a la cara. Sara sonreía, pero no de una forma amable, si no de manera soberbia.

-¿Podrías sacar la basura más tarde, Christopher? –Dijo Sara con una mirada altiva- Me gustaría poder salir.

No había basura alguna en el lugar; se refería a la chica. Christopher la miró molesto, ya que, si bien, Montse no le interesaba, el comentario había sido bastante ofensivo e injusto.

-Yo decido lo que hago… -le dijo Christopher molesto- además tienes suficiente espacio para pasar.

-Puede que a ti no te importe estar tan cerca de ella –dijo Sara mirándolo como quien mira a un gusano insignificante- Pero cuando yo veo basura, me cruzo de acera.

-Pues si tanto te molesta –dijo Christopher- ¿Por qué no te vas por otro lado?

En ese instante, Azalie y Beka llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo Beka.

-Vámonos por el otro lado –dijo Sara furiosa mientras avanzaba por el otro lado- Saben que no me gusta estar cerca de la basura.

Sara lanzó una mirada de odio a Montse y a Christopher, quien notó que Sara intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Azalie le hizo un gesto a Christopher para que fuera con ella sin la lapa-humana.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Christopher? –inquirió Azalie.

-Nada –dijo el-. Que a tu hermanita se le subió lo Marcus…

-Pues era de esperarse –dijo Azalie mirando a Montse a lo lejos- Estaba de lo mas ilusionada por que la vieras usando su disfraz y ahí tienes al parásito humano.

-¿Tú también, Azalie? -preguntó Christopher- Yo no la invité, ella llegó, me vió y…

-No me interesa –dijo Azalie- El que tiene la culpa eres tú por lento. ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?

-Necesito estar a solas con ella. –dijo Christopher.

-¡Uta! –Exclamó Azalie –Eso va a estar muy difícil después de esto… Qué menso eres.

-Lo sé –dijo Christopher lanzando un suspiro.

Azalie lo miró y repentinamente le un zape. Christopher la miró sin entender el por qué de la agresión.

-Esto es por lento –dijo Azalie, y entonces le dio un ataque de zapes- Y este otro es por menso.

-Ya, no te enojes –decía Christopher mientras se sobaba- Además tampoco iba a dejar que la insultara.

-Pues a ver como haces para mantener a esa niña alejada de ti –dijo Azalie-, porque no quiero ver a mi hermana triste en toda la conve.

Diciendo esto, Azalie se fue a reunir con su hermana y los demás.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso con la presencia de Montse entre ellos. Azalie estaba muy preocupada, ya que sabía que su hermana era algo rencorosa. Azalie posó su vista en Sara., quien miraba a Montse con gran altivez con sus ojos que en ese momento parecían celestes por efecto de los lentes de contacto. La expresión de Sara, junto con el falso celeste de sus ojos, la hacían verse demasiado parecida al Dr. Marcus.

Sin embargo, esa mirada también le recordaba a alguien más…

-¡_Hija de la chingada!_ -Pensó Azalie- _Eres igualita a tu padre…. Podría jurar que eres su hija de sangre._

Christopher no dejaba de mirar a Sara, se veía hermosa… hubo un momento en que Christopher también se había percatado del parecido de la chica con su supuesto padre; Sara volteó a mirarlo con aire de superioridad.

-¿Qué me ves? –Preguntó Sara- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Christopher volteó sin decirle nada.

El evento estaba abarrotado de gente muchos iban disfrazados, otros tantos vestidos de modo inusual, otros vestidos normales. Azalie miraba a su alrededor buscando inútilmente al muchacho que había visto en su sueño la noche anterior.

Sara fue a inscribirse al concurso de Cosplay. La tal Montse se estaba inscribiendo al concurso de Karaoke, lo cual Azalie notó.

-A parecer tu amiga Montse va a concursar en Karaoke –comentó Azalie- ¿Por qué no te inscribes también?

-¿Yo? –inquirió Sara.

-Claro –comentó Azucena-Demuéstrale quien es la mejor… además no querrás que ella impresione a Christopher.

Sara miró hacia donde se encontraba Christopher y vio cómo Montse no se despegaba un momento de él. Sara hizo una mueca.

-Vamos, voy a inscribirme al concurso de karaoke –dijo Sara.

Muchos de los asistentes a la convención se tomaron fotos con Sara, cuya caracterización de Zelda hubiera sido perfecta si se hubiera teñido el cabello de rubio. No faltó el chico que iba haciendo cosplay de Link, el cual era tan perfecto, que Sara podía jurar que se trataba del mismísimo Link. El chico se tomó diversas fotos con ella. Christopher, por su parte, se encontraba muerto de celos al ver que Sara parecía estar haciendo migas con el supuesto Link.

Azalie, por otro lado, vigilaba de cuando en cuando, buscando al muchacho que había visto con Sara en el sueño.

La conve terminó por ese día y el joven del disfraz extraño nunca llegó. Azalie no le dio mucha importancia, lo más seguro era que el chico quizá iría solamente al concurso, el cual sería al día siguiente antes de dar por terminado el evento. El grupo se dirigió al hotel, junto con Montse, quien fue invitada por cortesía por Azalie, mientras llegaran por ella. Sara y sus amigos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones, algunos jugaban duelo, y otros conversaban. Sara y Azalie se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación. Sara parecía algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Azalie.

-Nada –dijo Sara-. Lo que sucede es que… tenía la esperanza de conocer al chico de mis sueños en la conve…

-Quieres decir… -inquirió Azalie- ¿A la persona que soñaste?

Sara asintió.

-Bueno –dijo Azalie- recuerda que mañana continúa la conve… ¡Tengo una idea! Voy a leer tu energía. Dame tus manos.

Sara le extendió sus manos a su hermana, quien la tomó por ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Después de unos momentos, Azalie soltó las manos de su hermana y se quedó mirándola un momento.

-¿Qué viste? –inquirió Sara.

-No vi, nada, solo sentí…. Cuando lees la energía no puedes ver, sólo puedes sentir lo que vaya a venir –explicó Azalie-. No puedes ver cosas con exactitud, ni el momento exacto en que ocurrirán.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sara.

-Sin embargo –continuó Azalie-, pude sentir que va a haber un encuentro muy importante en tu vida.

Sara volteó, con el rostro iluminado parcialmente por la luz que provenía de la alcoba.

-¿En verdad? –inquirió.

-Sí… éste será un encuentro muy especial… -dijo Azalie- ¡Y ocurrirá muy pronto! Muy pronto encontrarás a una persona que será muy importante en tu vida, Tal vez no sea mañana, pero pronto llegará el momento.

-Sí, claro… -dijo Sara con una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos turquesa- Ya llegará mi momento…

Sara bostezó y se dio la media vuelta.

-Exacto… de nada me sirve preocuparme –dijo Sara mientras se dirigía al baño-. Me voy a bañar…

Sara entró al baño, dejando la puerta entrecerrada sin darse cuenta. Azalie se puso a conversar con los demás.

Dentro del baño, Sara se despojó del disfraz y se deshizo el peinado. Entonces, la joven abrió la llave del agua corriente y entró a la ducha.

-Esa es la evidencia, Sara… -se dijo a sí misma- En estos días ni siquiera te sientes hermosa, como si fueras la princesa Zelda.

Sara salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla para secarse, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por la puerta entrecerrada.

-La princesa Zelda… sí, por supuesto, ahora yo soy la princesa Zelda… Toda mojada, sin poderes mágicos… y desanimada. –decía Sara mientras se secaba.

Mientras, Montse observaba a Christopher, quien a su vez, observaba sonrojado a través de la puerta entrecerrada.

-Disculpa, Azalie… -dijo Montse.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió Azalie.

-¿No te parece que Christopher ve a la señorita Sara con ojos de enamorado?

Azalie miró a Montse y lanzó un suspiro.

-No digas tonterías, Montse. –Dijo-. Qué cosas…

En ese momento, Azalie se dirigió hacia donde estaba Christopher.

-¡Pero no está bien que la espíes cuando se está bañando! –Dijo Azalie mientras arrastraba a Christopher de los cabellos lejos de la puerta ante las risas de los demás.

Al día siguiente, la convención siguió. Azalie intentó divisar al extraño personaje de su sueño sin éxito.

El sujeto nunca se presentó. Sin embargo, Sara ganó el tercer lugar en el concurso de cosplay. Eso había sido una injusticia, ya que merecía el primero. El ganador fue un sobrino de los organizadores.

Terminada la convención Sara y su gente, ya sin Montse, se dirigieron al hotel. Eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche, el grupo decidió ir a cenar para irse al bosque de Raccoon a acampar. Sara y sus amigas ya estaban cambiadas, al igual que los muchachos, quienes las esperaban en el lobby. Azalie recordó lo que el taxista había comentado.

-Sara –dijo Azalie algo preocupada- ¿No crees que deberíamos desistir de esto? Después de todo no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando…

Sara se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Azalie –dijo Sara mirándola comprensiva- No tienes nada que temer… entiendo que estés preocupada, pero toma en cuenta que estamos armados, y yo prácticamente tengo mi arma integrada… Además, sabes que si no estoy yo contigo, estarás acompañada…

-No es por eso que temo, yo sé que estaré acompañada, me preocupas tu… -replicó Azalie.

-Azalie… -dijo Sara sonriendo- No pasará nada malo… Tú sabes que matarme no es tan fácil. Además… por alguna razón, siento una gran necesidad de hacer esto… siento que algo va a suceder… no sé qué… pero siento que esta experiencia, será muy importante en mi vida, y por alguna razón, esto me va a marcar… De algún modo.

Azalie miró a su hermana, sabía perfectamente que Sara no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Yo no vengo a ver si puedo… -dijo Sara con decisión- Si no porque puedo vengo.

El grupo llegó al bosque de Raccoon alrededor de las 12:00 de la noche. Después de recorrer el bosque, decidieron prender una fogata. Sara sacó su cámara de video y comenzó a grabar.

-¡Huy! –Decía Sara mientras grababa con su cámara- Este lugar es ideal para grabar una película de terror.

-Si…-comentó Christopher- Ya casi puedo ver a los zombies deambulando por el lugar…

-¡Cállate, Christopher! –Dijo Azucena- Este lugar me da escalofríos.

Sara comenzó a grabarse a sí misma.

Estamos aquí, en las afueras de Ciudad Racoon... en el bosque Racoon ubicado al pie de las montañas Arclay... Nuestra misión es averiguar acerca de los asesinatos misteriosos por estos lares, esta vez me acompañan mi hermana Azalie, -dijo Sara mientras tomaba a Azalie- ¿Azalie, tienes algo qué decir de esto?

-A ver si encontramos al Chupacabras. –dijo Azalie riendo.

-Muy bien –contestó Sara mientras apuntaba su cámara hacia Yoshua-. Y aquí tenemos a nuestro perro Inu Yoshua.

-¡Ya deja de filmarme! –exclamó Yoshua mientras tapaba el lente de la cámara con la mano.

-Para continuar… -dijo Sara- Tenemos aquí a Azucena.

-¡Deberíamos hacer una película de terror en este bosque!- expresó Azucena.

-¡También tenemos aquí a Beka Moon! –dijo Sara mientras filmaba a su amiga.

-¡Ojalá y encontremos zombies! –exclamó Beka felíz.

-¿Cómo va a haber zombies, Beka? –Dijo Yoshua- ¡No mames! Eso sólo pasa en las películas y los videojuegos…

En ese instante, Christopher, Abner y Sebas se atravesaron ante la cámara de Sara.

-Amá, amá… ¡Estoy en la tele má! –Gritaban los muchachos con el típico acento de los nacos.

-¡Oigan! –Exclamó Sara molesta- No arruinen mi reportaje.

Sara discutía con Christopher, Abner y Sebas mientras Azalie miraba la escena divertida.

-Esa Sara nunca pierde el sentido del humor –comentó Azalie con una sonrisa- Porque a veces… solo por un instante… sus ojos se vuelven fríos como el hielo...

Azalie bajó la mirada.

-_Como los del Dr. Marcus_ –pensó.

Sara y sus amigos jugaban alrededor de la fogata. Extrañamente, el lugar no lucía tan lúgubre con la presencia de esos muchachos quienes de algún modo llenaban de vida el oscuro bosque de Raccoon.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que desde las sombras alguien los vigilaba.

-Beka, grábame–dijo Sara mientras le daba la cámara a Beka-. Voy a cantar.

-¿Cual piensas cantar? –inquirió Azucena.

-Canta "El cantar de la luna oscura" –demandó Christopher.

-Sí –dijo Sebas- Aviéntate esa.

Sara comenzó a cantar.

Es el país de la luna oscura,

Es la habitación deshabitada.

Es la más bella criatura

Es la dama Descorazonada.

Apuestos galanes la cortejan

Y aquellos que la han conseguido

Con el paso del tiempo la dejan

Y ella llorando escoge el olvido…

De olvido vive y de olvido muere

Como planta en jardín olvidado

Sabiendo que nadie la quiere,

Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.

Es la inocencia perdida

Es la vejez negada

Y unas lágrimas perdidas

María vive desesperada.

De olvido vive, de olvido muere

Como planta de jardín olvidado,

Sabiendo que nadie la quiere

Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.

Desde las sombras un apuesto joven de largo cabello, atraído por la luz de la fogata y el barullo, observaba al grupo atentamente, sin embargo, miraba a Sara con gran atención.

-¿Podrá ser…? –murmuró el muchacho mirando a Sara con atención.

A lo lejos, Sara pareció molestarse con Christopher por algo y sacó sus garras... al ver a la pelirroja sacar sus garras, el rostro del joven desconocido se iluminó de alegría.

-¡No es posible! ¡Es ella! No hay duda... -musitó el desconocido mirándola extasiado, mientras Sara perseguía furiosa a Christopher- Después de tantos años... Por fin ha regresado ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Será que lo recuerda? ¿Habrá venido a buscar…?

Sara se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-Inquirió Christopher.

-Nada –dijo la muchacha guardando sus garras- Solo que… me siento rara… como si alguien me estuviera observando.

-¡Órale! –Exclamó Sebas- No sabía que padecías delirio de persecución. Si no hay ni un alma en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Tienes razón –dijo Azalie- Debe ser tu imaginación.

-Sí… -dijo Sara- Es posible que se trate de eso. Por cierto… ¿qué hora es?

Azalie miró su reloj con atención.

-Ya son las cinco de la mañana –comentó-. Tú decides… ¿Qué hacemos?

- Mira... –respondió Sara- aquí no podremos dormir... es peligroso… Además, está por amanecer. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar a recoger todo esto y recorrer la zona. Creo que será lo mejor...

-Tienes razón –dijo Christopher- Siento que este lugar es más seguro a la luz del día.

-De hecho. –aseveró Yoshua

Los muchachos recogieron todo lo que habían puesto y apagaron la fogata ante la mirada atenta del desconocido y emprendieron de nuevo el recorrido. Sara se quedó un momento atrás, y miró en dirección donde se encontraba el desconocido, sin embargo, la joven no lo vió.

Después de recorrer el bosque toda la mañana, sin éxito alguno. El grupo decidió comer algo, para después seguir su camino. Azalie le pidió a Sara prestada su videocámara para filmar, lo cual Sara aceptó. Azalie grabó gran parte del rondín. El grupo llegó a donde había un pequeño riachuelo el cual podía cruzarse por dos delgados troncos que estaban atravesándolo; la primera en pasar fue Azalie, la cual se puso a filmar cómo pasaban los demás. Después pasó Yoshua, Beka, Sebas y Abner. La penúltima en pasar fue Sara, quien ágilmente y sin problemas cruzó el río. Sara miraba a Christopher, quien se encontraba al otro extremo del tronco.

-Ya pásate, wey –dijo Sara- No te pasa nada.

Christopher se sentía algo inseguro, por lo cual titubeaba. El muchacho empezó a cruzar con algo de miedo los troncos.

-Wey, pásate rápido –decía Sara- Si sigues así te vas a caer.

-Espérame. –decía Christopher mientras caminaba nerviosamente y con cierta torpeza por los troncos.

Sara sonrió con malicia, era el momento de su venganza por lo sucedido antes de la conve. Azalie observó, cómo ese gesto lleno de maldad le recordaba al Dr. Marcus.

-A que le movía a los troncos… -decía Sara con esa sonrisita- A ver cuánto aguantas.

-¡No wey! -decía Christopher serio.

-¡Si wey! -respondía Sara.

-¡No wey! –Repitió Christopher más nervioso.

-¡Sí wey! –dijo Sara con esa sonrisa llena de crueldad.

En ese momento, Sara comenzó a mover los troncos haciendo que Christopher perdiera por un momento el equilibrio.

-¡Yaaa wey! –Vociferó Christopher asustado.

Azalie observó la expresión de Sara, quien parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de su pretendiente.

-_Sara puede llegar a ser muy maldita –_Pensó Azalie.

No contenta con eso, Sara siguió moviendo los troncos, por lo cual Christopher estuvo a punto de caer al riachuelo, sin embargo, el muchacho se aferró a los troncos.

-¡Ya, Sara! –Decía Christopher mientras se aferraba al tronco para no caer- ¡Te estás pasando de mamona!

En ese momento, Christopher cayó al riachuelo, dando un grito por el susto ante las risas de Sara. Afortunadamente, era un riachuelo que no era profundo, por lo cual del susto y la mojada no pasó.

-¡No mames! -Decía Christopher molesto mientras salía del riachuelo con ayuda de Sebas- ¡Pinche Sara mamona! Te pasas.

Azalie se acercó a su hermana.

-Te pasas, Sara –dijo Azalie mirando a su hermana - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sara se volvió hacia Azalie.

-Por que el hirió mis sentimientos primero –dijo Sara seria-. Esa fue mi venganza.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan vengativa? –Inquirió Azalie mirando a su hermana con tristeza.

Sara se detuvo un momento.

-Por que la venganza es dulce –dijo ella.

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho Christopher? –inquirió Azalie mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Te diré que me ha hecho –dijo Sara- Christopher defendió a su amiguita la tal Montse. Le dio preferencia a ella. Tú sabes muy bien que Christopher me gusta, y el hecho de que la persona que te gusta ponga en primer lugar a otra tipa no es nada bonito. Y menos si es una pinche mierda asoleada. Eso duele, eso realmente me caló.

-Yo entiendo, Sara, pero.

-Christopher me lastimó, Azalie –interrumpió Sara- y yo no me voy a quedar con la herida. Tú me conoces, Azalie, basta con que me hagas un pequeño rasguño, para que yo te ensarte la espada completa. Basta que me des un pequeño zape, para que yo te me aviente encima hasta dejarte muerta. Además fue divertido ¿No viste cómo gritó como niña asustada?

Azalie se detuvo.

-Pero, no debiste ser tan cruel… -dijo Azalie.

-A mí no me gusta que pedaleen mi bicicleta… -dijo Sara mientras se alejaba.

Christopher se acercó a Azalie.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –dijo Christopher mientras miraba a Sara alejarse.

-Su problema es que está loca por ti. –respondió Azalie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –inquirió él.

Azalie lo miró directamente.

-Porque lo que acaba de hacerte fue una venganza… -dijo ella- ¿Sabes por qué?

-No. –respondió Christopher intrigado.

-Por lo sucedido antes de la conve. –Dijo Azalie- Por lo de Montse.

-Sí, -dijo Christopher- Pero entiende que su comentario fue muy cruel, yo no iba a permitir que la insultara.

Azalie miró a Christopher con severidad.

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy vengativa –explicó Azalie- Si tu le haces un moretoncito, ella va a aplastarte. Si le das una patada, ella te va a destrozar los riñones a patadas. Si tú la hieres, ella va a querer matarte. Sara es una buena persona, pero cuando hieren sus sentimientos, muestra su lado malo. Pero ve el lado bueno, si ella se vengó de ti de esa manera, es porque le caló lo sucedido. Lo cual significa, que ella está loca por ti. Lo que yo pienso es que deberías declararte de una vez.

Christopher miró a Sara a lo lejos; realmente la quería. Entonces miró a Azalie.

-Espero que se de pronto el momento –dijo Christopher- Y en cuanto eso pase, le diré lo que siento. Y Te juro que para antes de tomar el avión a Victoria, Sara y yo ya seremos novios.

-Pues apúrale –dijo Azalie- porque te la ganan.

El viento soplaba con fuerza ese día, lo cual tenía a Sara de muy buen humor. La chica caminaba por las vías del tren cantando alegremente.

-Oigan… -comentó Sebas- Yo no he visto nada raro… Se me hace que es puro pinche pedo.

-No… -dijo Azalie- Algo muy raro está pasando por aquí, puedo sentirlo.

-Yo creo… -comentó Beka mirando a su alrededor- Que sea lo que sea que está matando tanta gente, ataca por las noches.

-En efecto –afirmó Christopher- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Miren... –respondió Sara- vamos a hacer esto: Vamos a instalarnos aquí cerca de las vías. No hay pierde. En la noche hacemos otro rondín. ¿Les parece?

-Pero este bosque está enorme –replicó Yoshua-. ¡Qué hueva!

-Sara se refiere a que primero cubramos esta zona –explicó Christopher- Mañana exploramos lo demás, y pasado lo que falte y así hasta que hallemos algo.

-Exacto –expresó Sara-. Vamos a rastrear esta zona primero.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras anochece? –inquirió Abner.

-Pues vamos a dormirnos –respondió Sara.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Azalie-. ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

Los muchachos se encontraban acomodando sus bolsas de dormir, algunos ya hasta estaban dormidos.

-Bueeeeno. –dijo Sara mientras se recostaba.

Los demás se dispusieron a dormir.

Eran alrededor de las 20:17 horas de ese día, 23 de julio del 98, cuando Ecliptic Express surcaba el denso bosque de Raccoon. Entre los pasajeros de dicho tren, se encontraba un equipo de investigadores propuestos a reabrir el viejo Centro de Formación de Umbrella. Todo parece estar marchando a la perfección, algunos pasajeros duermen, otros conversan, y algunos otros se entretienen revisando sus notas, uno de ellos era Michael Pearson quien desde hacía un rato se encontraba leyendo los expedientes de diversos empleados que habían sido en su tiempo estudiantes del Centro de Formación. Los documentos que Pearson tenía en sus manos, eran tan solo copias; los originales seguramente se hallaban en dicho centro.

Uno de los camareros pasó junto a Pearson, y al ver la pequeña insignia de Umbrella que éste llevaba en la solapa del saco, la cual identificaba a Micheael Pearson como un pasajero habitual, lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El hombre se recargó mientras seguía leyendo el expediente de Kerrigan Morningside, quien había sido una de las primeras alumnas del centro de formación quien entró justo el año que se inauguró.

El aire se sentía cargado de humedad, probablemente se avecinaba una lluvia veraniega.

Repentinamente, la lluvia comenzó a salpicar ruidosamente en la ventana, como si alguien hubiera lanzado una cubetada de agua contra el cristal de la ventana. En ese instante, varios golpes secos resonaron sobre el techo del tren.

-_Grandioso…_ –pensó Pearson- _Una granizada…_

El destello de un relámpago rompió la densa oscuridad e iluminó la pequeña colina elevada que se encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque. Pearson levantó la mirada y vio una alta silueta recortada contra los árboles en la cima de la colina, parecía ser alguien con una especie de abrigo largo, o una túnica sacudida por el viento. Un negro presentimiento se apoderó de Michael Pearson al ver cómo la extraña figura alzaba los brazos hacia el cielo… y entonces el resplandor del rayo se desvaneció sumiendo en la obscuridad la estrambótica escena.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Repentinamente, un golpeteo más fuerte, hace que varios se levanten a ver lo que sucedía. Al observar por las ventanas, se dan cuenta de que éstas están repletas de de gruesas masas oscuras… de ningún modo podría tratarse de agua, eran criaturas parecidas a babosas… que se abrían mostrando docenas de dientes afilados, las cuales despedazaron los vidrios y comenzaron a propagarse por el tren arrasando con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.. Pearson retrocedió asustado y escuchó un grito desesperado que parecía provenir de otro vagon, y así, los gritos se multiplicaron mientras el pánico se apoderaba de el… y de todos los pasajeros. En ese momento Michael Pearson lo supo…. Estaba condenado

Mientras el tren sigue su camino fuera de control hacia su desgracia, la misteriosa imagen los observa impasible mientras levanta sus brazos en plan solemne.

Sara despertó antes que todos sus acompañantes, así que decidió salir a explorar el lugar mientras sus amigos despertaban, después de todo, sabía que su hermana podría encontrarla en caso de cualquier cosa. La pelirroja recorría el bosque con cámara en mano. El bosque le parecía sumamente hermoso, le gustaba sobremanera el lóbrego aspecto del lugar. La muchacha caminaba sin miedo en la oscuridad de la noche, pues ella sabía bien que en caso de algún encuentro con el autor de los asesinatos, Sara lo despedazaría con la ayuda de sus afiladas garras. La chica se detuvo un instante y respiró el aire cargado de humedad.

-Ay wey… no tarda en llover –murmuró.

Siguió caminando por el lugar, disfrutando cada paso, saboreando ese silencio mientras observaba el bosque que por alguna extraña razón, le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia cada vez más fuerte. La pelirroja miró al cielo, y efectivamente, se encontraba nublado…

-Este lugar… -murmuró Sara para sí misma mientras se agarraba el pecho angustiada- me parece muy familiar. Como si alguna vez hubiera estado aquí... en un pasado distante. ¿Por qué siento esta nostalgia? Nunca en mi vida, que yo recuerde he venido a Ciudad Racoon. ¿Por qué siento esto?

En ese momento, Sara escuchó un ruido extraño. La muchacha se puso en guardia, y un olor putrefacto llegó a su naríz.

-¡Puta madre! –Exclamó la joven tapándose la naríz- Apesta a perro muerto…

Repentinamente, un perro intentó echársele encima, pero en un sorprendente despliegue de agilidad, Sara lo atravesó con sus garras haciendo que el animal emitiera un chillido y lo lanzó lejos. Sara siguió su camino sin fijarse en el animal que la había atacado. No se dio cuenta de que el animal que la había atacado, parecía tener un avanzado estado de putrefacción.

-Me cagan los perros –masculló Sara-. Siempre tragándose la mierda y la carroña si no es que se revuelcan en ella… son pocos los perros que me agradan… muy pocos.

La joven subió a lo alto de la colina sin problemas y al llegar a la cima, observó el espeso bosque de Raccoon, y maravillada por la excelente vista, decidió sacar su videocámara para filmar el lugar.

-¡Órale! -Exclamó Sara mientras filmaba el lugar- De aquí tengo una vista chingona de este bosque. Este lugar está con Madre... Algún día filmaré una película de terror en este lugar.

Sara obtenía una excelente toma panorámica del lugar, cuando de pronto, algo capturó su atención.

-¿Qué chingados pasó aquí? –Se dijo Sara a sí misma mientras bajaba su cámara- ¿Por qué está ese tren parado?

La pelirroja volteó la cámara hacia sí y comenzó a grabarse a sí misma tomando una actitud más seria.

-Mi nombre es Sara Leticia Andrade Garza; me encuentro en el bosque de Raccoon, a las afueras de Ciudad Raccoon al pie de las montañas Arclay. Hacia el oeste, puede verse ese tren –narraba Sara mientras enfocaba el tren- que por alguna extraña razón se paró... ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?

Sara se acercó más a la orilla para poder filmar mejor y hacer un mejor acercamiento.

Se aproximó a la orilla...

Un poco más...

Entonces, repentinamente, su pié resbaló, y Sara cayó al vacío...

O eso creyó…

-¡Ay, cabrón! –exclamó la muchacha asustada al momento de resbalar.

En ese instante, Sara sintió que alguien la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura evitando así su caída, que pudo haber sido muy dolorosa.

El sujeto cargó a Sara y la llevó lejos de la orilla, entonces, ya estando ella a salvo, volteó a mirar el rostro de su salvador...En ese instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, era un momento mágico... El pasado y el futuro habían perdido su importancia y solo existía ese momento. El hombre la miraba como si la hubiera esperado toda su vida. Ella estaba sin palabras.

_-¡Papantla, tus hijos volan! –_Pensó Sara mientras miraba extasiada a su salvador- _¿Quién será?_

Sara se quedó con la mirada perdida en el celeste de los ojos de ese apuesto joven de extraña vestimenta, que no era otro, que el desconocido que los espiaba desde las sombras cuando recién habían llegado.

Por alguna razón, a Sara le pareció muy familiar el rostro de ese hombre… como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Gracias… estuvo cerca –dijo Sara al fin mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

El hombre misterioso le sonrió dulcemente.

-No iba a dejarte caer… -respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Sara se quedó mirando al sujeto tratando de buscarlo en su memoria, en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos…

-Oye... tu rostro me es familiar... muy familiar–dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos-, dime, ¿Nos conocemos?

El desconocido se quedó estático por la pregunta durante un instante, y entonces sonrió.

-Posiblemente... –respondió con voz serena- en algún momento del pasado...

-No lo sé –contestó ella con una sonrisa melancólica- hay tanto de mi pasado que no sé, que no recuerdo. Que ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el.

-Sara –dijo ella-. Sara Leticia Andrade Garza.

El sujeto la miraba fijamente, Sara pudo detectar cierta emotividad en el desconocido. Sara sonrió, y el desconocido tomó las manos de Sara entre las suyas.

-Sara… -murmuró el joven en tono emotivo- Es muy bonito…

Ella sonrió.

-Está bien… -dijo el muchacho sonriendo mirándola a los ojos mientras sostenía las manos de la joven entre las suyas- Sara.

-_¿Por qué siento que lo conozco? _–se preguntaba la chica sin dejar de mirar al desconocido- _Y su olor... me es tan familiar... me trae mucha nostalgia, y un sentimiento de felicidad, de paz y alegría... su olor me hace felíz... de hecho, se siente como la mano que me acarició en mi sueño…_

-¿Pasa algo malo? –indagó el joven misterioso.

- No… nada. Es que... siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho –expresó Sara-. Es muy extraño... es un sentimiento... agradable, muy agradable. Me siento feliz por alguna razón.

El hombre misterioso sonrió enigmáticamente.

**Notas: Expresiones como "Se le subió lo Marcus" Se refiere a que se portó muy arrogante (James Marcus no se caracterizaba por ser muy modesto) o "Le salió lo Marcus" Se refiere a cuando Sara se enoja. Es común estas expresiones en estos casos, por decir, en el caso de Christopher se usaría el "Le salió lo Robles" o en el de Azalie "Le salió lo Andrade"**

**Zape.- Es un golpe en la cabeza con la mano extendida.**

**Amá.- Degeneración de la palabra Mamá… otra parecida es la típica "Má"**

**Papantla, tus hijos vooolan.- ésta frase es un piropo que dicen las mujeres a los hombres aquí en méxico; como decir: "Papacito, qué bueno estás". Esta frase, hace Referencia a Papantla, una ciudad de Veracruz, que se caracteriza por sus indígenas voladores. Es como decir: "Papantla tus hijos Vuelan" solo que para que se oiga mas chistoso, se dice "volan"**


	8. El expreso de la muerte

_**-Capítulo 8-**_

_**-El expreso de la muerte-**_

Tal vez sea equivocado pensar que exista algún límite al terror que pueda experimentar la mente humana. Por el contrario, parece que algún efecto exponencial comienza a obrar entre mas y mas profunda cae la oscuridad; por renuente que uno sea a admitirlo, la experiencia humana tiende, de muchas formas a apoyar la idea de que cuando la pesadilla se vuelve harto negra, el terror genera el terror, un mal engendra otros, frecuentemente mas deliberados, hasta que por fín las tinieblas parecen cubrirlo todo. La más aterradora pregunta de todas quizá sea exactamente cuánto terror es capaz de experimentar la mente humana y aún mantener una cordura alerta, fija, inexorable. Huelga decir que tales sucesos cuentan con su calidad absurda. En cierto punto, todo empieza a ponerse bastante chistoso. Es posible que ése sea el momento en que la cordura o inicia su salvación o se dobla y descompone; el momento en que el sentido del humor comienza a reafirmarse.

Tal vez Christopher Robles Vázquez hubiera guardado tales pensamientos de haber estado reflexionando racionalmente durante toda la noche del 23 de julio de 1998.

Christopher y los demás despertaron alrededor de las 9 de la noche, y después de levantar el campamento, decidieron seguir su camino. Tal vez era el hecho de que estaban modorros o demasiado nerviosos, pero nadie se percató de la ausencia de Sara.

-Oigan…-dijo Yoshua señalando en dirección a las vías- ¿Por qué no vamos para allá? Parece que hay algo interesante…

Azalie volteó hacia donde su novio señalaba y notó que en efecto, ahí había algo.

-Vamos para allá –dijo Azalie.

El grupo llegó a las vías y ahí se encuentran con un tren que está parado y aparentemente abandonado. El bosque estaba inundado por una oscuridad densa, la cual solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que asomaba entre los nubarrones cargados de humedad y cuyos rayos se reflejaban en los vidrios de las pocas ventanas que sobrevivieron al ataque de las sanguijuelas, dándole un ambiente por demás tétrico.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –murmuró Christopher sorprendido.

-Es un tren, pendejo –respondió Yoshua- ¿Qué estás ciego o qué chingados?

-¡Cállese o lo meo! –dijo Christopher algo molesto.

Azalie se acercó al tren y con ayuda de su linterna, leyó el letrero.

-Ecliptic Express –leyó la muchacha-. Hay algo muy extraño acerca de esto, si me lo preguntan.

Beka y Azucena se acercaron, Azucena giró la cerradura de la puerta del vagón, e inmediatamente la cerró.

-¡Está abierto! –Exclamó Azucena sonriendo sorprendida.

Beka sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y si entramos? –Inquirió Beka como quien quiere convencer a un niño de hacer una travesura.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, la idea parecía muy atractiva, de cualquier manera, en caso de que ahí dentro estuviera escondido un delincuente, ellos iban en grupo, lo cual facilitaría la defensiva.

-No sé qué opine Sara –Comentó Azalie.

Christopher buscó la aprobación de Sara, sin embargo, ni siquiera vió a Sara.

-Oigan… Hablando de Sara –dijo Christopher preocupado- ¿Dónde está? ¿Alguien la ha visto?

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó Azalie- ¿Dónde anda?

-Se ha de haber perdido por aquí –dijo Sebas volteando a su alrededor.

-Iré a buscarla –dijo Christopher- No debe estar muy lejos. Ustedes quédense aquí, métanse al tren si quieren, pero no salgan hasta que regrese con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Okey –respondió Azalie.

-Los veo en un rato –dijo Christopher

-¡Espera! –demandó Azalie.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Christopher.

Azalie sacó un péndulo de cristal, el cual estaba suspendido de una cadena. La muchacha cerró los ojos mientras el péndulo oscilaba. Entonces, Azalie abrió los ojos.

-Se encuentra hacia allá –dijo Azalie señalando en dirección en la colina-. Lo más probable es que se encuentre en la colina. Búscala ahí. Tengan mucho cuidado.

Christopher asintió y salió en dirección hacia la colina.

El chico caminaba por el bosque buscando a Sara. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que cuando encontrara a Sara, estaría a solas con ella en todo el trayecto hacia el tren, lo cual significaba que el momento para decirle sus sentimientos a su niña de los ojos claros, se le iba a dar en bandeja de plata. Por fin podría declararle su amor a Sara y nada podría echar a perder ese momento. Christopher caminaba alegremente por el bosque oscuro pensando en que era cuestión de minutos para que el anhelado momento en que Sara sería su novia, se presentara. Christopher cortó una de las flores silvestres que crecían en el bosque con la intención de dársela a Sara. Christopher ensayaba lo que iba a decirle.

-Sara, por fin te encuentro… ¡Quiero que seas mi novia! –Decía Christopher-

Entonces se quedaba callado.

-No, es demasiado directo… -se arrepentía.

-No sé si sabes… pero desde que te conocí me encantas… -ensayaba el chico.

El muchacho se fue ensayando todo el camino la manera más apropiada de declararse a Sara.

El hombre misterioso acarició el rostro de Sara mirándola con ternura. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Sara… la misma que tuvo cuando tuvo ese extraño sueño. Sara miró al sujeto directamente a los ojos.

_-¿Podrá ser él? –_Pensó mientras acariciaba su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el muchacho con sus ojos celestes fijos en los de ella.

-¿Por qué siento esto? –Murmuró Sara- Siento… como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Yo sólo puedo decirte… -susurró el sujeto con su mano en la de Sara- Que no eres la única que se siente así.

La joven se sonrojó violentamente.

-_¡En la madre! _–Pensó- _¡Yo también le gusto! ¡Dios mío! Está bien bueno…_

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió el muchacho.

Sara se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos. Se veía algo nerviosa.

-Oye… -dijo la chica- Me gustaría darte algo para agradecerte, digo, me salvaste la vida; desgraciadamente, me agarraste en despoblado, y no traigo ni un pinche chicle para darte.

Diciendo esto, la pelirroja volteó a mirarlo.

-Pero… –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al misterioso sujeto- espero que lo aceptes.

Repentinamente, Sara besó a su anónimo salvador en la boca. El hombre no lo esperaba, y en un principio parecía incómodo. Sin saber qué hacer, intentó inútilmente zafarse del beso, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos para que el sujeto se sintiera cómodo, cerrara los ojos y correspondiera el beso con la misma intensidad con la que Sara lo besaba.

El tipo, rodeó a Sara por la cintura y siguió besándola. Sara hundió la nariz en el pecho de ese hombre a quien no conocía, y aspiró su olor, el cual le parecía muy familiar, y le hizo sentir una grandiosa y completa paz, que en nada se parecía a la agitación que se había apoderado de él.

-Es un hermoso sentimiento… -murmuró la muchacha, el sujeto tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte -Lo he esperado toda mi vida. –susurró la chica.

El tipo sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza y la miró a los ojos. Había algo en la mirada de esa joven…. Algo que hacía varios años había visto. El misterioso sujeto se dio cuenta por la mirada de Sara que ella estaba deseando que viera dentro de ella. La voz de la joven rompió el silencio.

-Oye… -murmuró la chica- ¿Me das otro?

El sujeto la miró sonrojado y entonces se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de que pudieran besarse, Se oyó un ruido, ambos se sobresaltaron y Sara volteó...

-¡Sara! –Exclamó Christopher- ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentro!

El muchacho venía cansado por la subida y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Christopher! –Exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a su amigo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, la pregunta es: ¿Qué chingados haces tú aquí sola? –Dijo Christopher molesto- ¿No te das cuenta de la situación? ¡Es peligroso este lugar!

Sara perdió la paciencia, no soportaba que se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían, especialmente cuando ella no estaba sola.

-¡Ya párale, Christopher! –vociferó Sara molesta- En primera, sabes que sé defenderme sola, y en segunda, no estoy sola estoy con…

Sara apuntó hacia donde se hallaba el sujeto misterioso, y al voltear se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-¿Con quién? –Inquirió Christopher levantando una ceja sin comprender- ¿Con el hombre invisible?

Sara se quedó mirando el lugar vacío con tristeza.

-Se ha ido… -dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

-Al igual que nosotros… -dijo Christopher mientras la tomaba del brazo- Vámonos.

Sara se soltó violentamente del brazo de Christopher.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella enfadada.

-Sara, hemos encontrado algo, es necesario que vengas con nosotros. –dijo Christopher.

-Pero… -dijo Sara buscando al desconocido con la mirada.

-Me vale madre si se trata de "Perico de los Palotes" –dijo Christopher molesto-. Tú vienes conmigo.

Christopher tomó a Sara de la mano y se la llevó mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente entre las sombras algún indicio de ese joven de los ojos celestes, quien agazapado entre las sombras observaba ensimismado. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre a una velocidad increíble, provocada por la emoción de haberla tenido cerca, de verse reflejado en sus ojos una vez más.

En el camino, Christopher notó cierta tristeza en Sara, quien volteaba constantemente a mirar a la colina. Algo en aquel extraño joven la intrigaba… su aroma lo sentía tan familiar… tan… agradable. Era como si lo conociera desde siempre…

-Hubiera deseado… -murmuró Sara- Poder quedarme más tiempo con él.

Christopher se paró en seco y miró a Sara con tristeza, y al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. La voz de la joven rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-¿Y esa flor? –inquirió Sara señalando la flor que Christopher sostenía en su mano.

Christopher miró a Sara con tristeza y volteó a mirar a la flor.

-Nada –dijo Christopher mientras arrojaba la flor al suelo-. No es nada importante.

Sara miró a Christopher sin entender y siguió su camino.

Azalie y los demás entraron al vagón del Ecliptic Express con cautela. El interior del vagón estaba decorado con páneles de madera labrados, dando un aire retro ligeramente lujoso al tren, escasamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que provenía de afuera. En ese instante, se escucharon unos balazos provenientes del vagón contiguo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Zuci asustada.

-Hay alguien más aquí –respondió Azalie seria-. Vayamos a ver.

-¿Estás loca? –Inquirió Yoshua alarmado- ¿Qué tal si nos balacea?

-No lo creo… -dijo Azalie tranquilamente- Posiblemente se haya estado defendiendo. Vayamos a ver.

Azalie abrió la puerta corrediza y pasaron al otro vagón. Al oír el ruido de la puerta, la persona que se encontraba en el vagón volteó rápidamente apuntando a Azalie con una pistola. Se trataba de una muchacha. Azalie levantó las manos.

-Calma.–dijo Azalie algo nerviosa-. No vamos a hacerte daño.

La muchacha bajó el arma, dejando ver su hermoso rostro y suspiró aliviada al ver al grupo.

-Soy la oficial Chambers de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. –dijo la chica- equipo Bravo. Identifíquense…

-Mi nombre es Azalie Andrade Garza, -respondió Azalie- tengo 17 años y vengo de Ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas, México.

-Yoshua, 17 años, ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas. –respondió Yoshua.

-Abner Azael Tapia Macías, 18 años Ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas. –respondió Abner.

-Claudia Azucena Garza Jiménez, 19 años, ciudad Victoria Tamaulipas. Respondió Azucena.

-Jesús Sebastián González Uresti, 18 años, ciudad Victoria.

-Rebeca Nuñez Nava, 19 años, misma ciudad.-respondió Beka.

La oficial sonrió, se veía más relajada.

-Qué coincidencia, -dijo- Yo también me llamo Rebecca.

-¿En verdad? –contestó Beka.

Azalie miró a Rebecca Chambers, era una muchacha menudita, blanca, de cabello corto color castaño y grandes ojos verdes como las hojas tiernas de los árboles. Tenía 18 años, aunque aparentaba menos debido a la expresión casi infantil de su rostro. Rebecca guardó su arma.

-¿Y qué los trae a Raccoon? –preguntó.

-Vinimos a la convención de cómics. –respondió Azalie.

-¿A la qué se acabó ayer? –Dijo la oficial- ¿Y qué hacen aquí en el bosque? ¿Qué no han escuchado las noticias? Es peligroso estar aquí.

Beka se adelantó.

-Yo le explico –dijo a los demás- Verá: Hace días, en Victoria, escuchamos las noticias acerca de los extraños asesinatos que se llevan a cabo en esta ciudad. Mi amiga Sara y yo somos estudiantes de la carrera de Ciencias de la comunicación de la Universidad Autónoma de Tamaulipas, y decidimos hacer un reportaje documental sobre lo que está pasando aquí, ya que nos llamó la atención la extraña naturaleza de los asesinatos.

-¡Qué valor! -Comentó la oficial- ¿Y dónde está Sara? .

-Anda perdida –respondió Azalie-. Nuestro amigo Christopher fue a buscarla.

-Aunque… -intervino Yoshua- Lo más seguro es que Christopher se le haya declarado ya. Por fin se les dio el momento de estar solitos.

-Capáz y ahorita ya hasta han de andar a la mitad del Kamasutra… -comentó Sebas.

-¿Tienen idea del peligro que corren sus amigos? –Dijo Rebecca molesta mirando a Sebas con una expresión severa- Hay un criminal muy peligroso por aquí, además de los asesinatos en ésta área… ¿Y tú haciendo chistecitos?

-Mi hermana puede defenderse bastante bien –explicó Azalie tranquilamente-, y no es exageración, pero pobre del asesino si se cruza con ella y le intenta hacer algo… se las verá negras. Y si Christopher se encuentra con ella, podemos estar seguros de que él se encuentra bien. Aunque… con respecto a lo otro… no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando… y pudiera ser que sea mas fuerte que Sara…

-Pero si Christopher no la ha hallado y está solo, corre peligro –mencionó Abner-. Y con lo pendejo que está…

Rebecca y Azalie intercambiaron una mirada, entonces, ésta última miró a su alrededor, y cayó en la cuenta de que la decoración del vagón era mucho más ostentosa que la del vagón anterior, y las luces de este, se hallaban encendidas. Al lado de la puerta por donde habían entrado, se hallaba una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del vagón.

-_Me imagino que este es el vagón de primera clase…_ - Pensó Azalie.

Azalie se dio cuenta de que había varios cadáveres en el lugar. Todos en avanzado estado de putrefacción.

-Oficial… -dijo Azalie- ¿Sabe usted qué sucedió con este tren?

-Ni idea –dijo Rebecca-. Cuando llegué estaba así. De hecho, cuando los ví entrar, pensé que ustedes eran sobrevivientes.

-No –dijo Azalie- De hecho, acabábamos de entrar cuando escuchamos unos balazos.

En ese instante, la puerta del vagón se abrió y por ella entraron Christopher y Sara. A Azalie se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría.

-¡Sara! –Exclamó- ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!

Sara sonrió.

-¡Ay enana! – Dijo Sara- tu sabes bien que yo puedo defenderme bastante bien…

Sara miró a Rebecca.

-¿Y esta quién es? –dijo Sara señalando a Rebecca.

-Es la Oficial Rebecca Chambers –respondió Azalie- De la unidad S.T.A.R.S. Equipo Bravo.

-¿Qué Onda, Rebecca? –saludó Sara.

-Ella es mi hermana Sara –señaló Azalie-. Y el que la acompaña es Christopher Robles Vázquez, 19 años al igual que mi hermana.

-Oficial… -intervino Azucena- Los balazos… ¿a qué le estaba disparando?

Rebecca aspiró profundo y señaló tres cadáveres que se encontraban en el piso tirados en avanzado estado de putrefacción.

- No, si ya decía yo que olía chingos a cadaver… -comentó Sara mirando los cadáveres- ¿Y qué te hicieron los pobres muertitos?

-Intentaron atacarme. –respondió Rebecca.

-Eso no es posible… -dijo Sara- Estos muertos presentan una descomposición bastante avanzada… no pudieron atacarte. ¡Si lo sabré yo!

-¿Tu qué sabes? –dijo Rebecca molesta.

-Mira, niña… Yo embalsamo cadáveres en la funeraria de mi padre desde los 14 años. Me han llegado cadáveres en distintos estados de descomposición que he tenido que restaurar y embalsamar. Y créeme, estos no murieron hace media hora -explicó Sara.

-Pues así como los ves de podridos –dijo Rebecca- se levantaron e intentaron atacarme.

Sara miraba a Rebecca sin dar crédito, entonces miró a sus amigos, haciendo la mímica de estarse fumando un porro. Entonces se volvió hacia Rebecca.

-¿De cuál fumaste que estaba buena? –Comentó Sara- Aunque tomando en cuenta que este tren parece haberse detenido recientemente, ya que ayer no estaba aquí… te creo.

Beka tomó las manos de Sara con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Dijo Beka emocionada- ¡Significa que los Zombies existen!

-¡Qué chido! –dijo Sara brincando de alegría.

Rebecca las miraba sin entender.

-Azalie… -dijo Rebecca- ¿Por qué tu hermana y su amiga están tan felices?

-Mi hermana y su amiga tienen cierta fascinación por los muertos –explicó Azalie-, aparecidos, vampiros, y cosas macabras, y una especial fascinación por los zombies.

-Quieres decir… -inquirió Rebecca haciendo una mueca de asco- ¿Necrofilia?

-No… -respondió Azalie- Solo que les gustan mucho las películas de Romero. Aunque Beka siempre dice que desearía ser novia de un zombie… pero dudo que sea en serio.

-Ya veo. –dijo la oficial de S.T.A.R.S.- Pues al parecer estamos en el mismo barco…

-Más bien dicho: estamos en el mismo tren. –dijo la pelirroja.

Christopher posó su vista en Sara y lanzó un suspiro. Realmente le gustaba demasiado esa niña, y todo parecía indicar que la estaba perdiendo. Sara inclinó la cabeza y entonces volteó hacia una de las ventanas con la mirada perdida.

-Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre… -murmuró Sara sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿El nombre de quién? –inquirió Azalie con picardía.

Sara suspiró y esbozó una gran sonrisa… una sonrisita delatora…

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisita? –inquirió Azalie.

-Si les contara lo que me pasó -dijo Sara sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Jurarían que no sucedió!

-¡Ya dinos! –Dijo Beka con desesperación- ¿Viste a algún guapo vampiro? ¿O a un sexy desconocido?

-Wey, es que no sabes… -dijo Azucena en son de broma- Lo que pasa es que se encontró con Sephiroth en pleno bosque de Raccoon…

Sara soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a sus amigas.

-Algo así… -dijo la muchacha.

Azalie la miró seria.

-Sara… -dijo Azalie algo preocupada- ¿Qué pasó?

Sara miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-Es que… -dijo Sara con una sonrisa- Conocí a alguien en la colina… Y tenía cierto parecido con Sephiroth… aunque pensándolo bien, se parecía más a Allen Schezar

-¡Detalles! –Demandó Beka- ¡Queremos detalles!

Sara bajó la mirada, lanzó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Pues… era alto, guapo –dijo Sara- ¡Y taaaan dulce! Tenía los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida… y había algo en el.

-Danos una descripción más detallada, por favor. –dijo Azalie.

-Tenía su cabello largo hasta los hombros más o menos, lacio a más no poder –explicó Sara- de un color que oscilaba entre el castaño claro y el rubio oscuro. Piel blanca, pero lo que se llama blanca, no chingaderas, parecía cadáver el hijo de la chingada de tan pálido. Pero sus ojos… eran hermosos. Unos ojos sorprendentemente celestes y hermosos. El hombre más perfecto que he visto en toda mi pútrida existencia… Aunque… tenía un estilo demasiado bizarro de vestir.

-¡Wey, eso se corrige! –dijo Azucena.

Azalie no podía creer lo que había oído… la descripción del muchacho del que Sara hablaba coincidía con la del joven del sueño en el cementerio…

-Sara… -dijo Azalie- ¿Cómo vestía el chavo del cual hablas?

-Usaba una túnica blanca de manga larga con grecas azules en las mangas, atada en la cintura con una cuerda –explicó Sara-. Llevaba una especie de brazalete o muñequera en su mano izquierda y un collar con una piedra azul. Y andaba descalzo.

Azalie se quedó fría ante la revelación. En efecto, se trataba del mismo muchacho que había soñado hacía tan solo unos días.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Azucena- ¿Cómo estuvo?

Sara sonrió y se acercó a la ventana miró hacia la colina y entonces se volvió a sus amigos.

-Verás, -dijo la muchacha fijando sus ojos de nuevo hacia la ventana- estaba yo a punto de resbalar de la colina, cuando el me salvó de una caída muy dolorosa. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante... Había algo en el... me causaba un sentimiento muy fuerte, bonito... como si lo conociera de toda la vida... y la forma en que me miraba... había tanto amor en sus ojos. Pero... su olor... me era tan familiar... me traía un sentimiento de... completa paz y felicidad. Su olor me hace felíz.

-Sara… ¿No será que era un ángel? –Comentó Azucena- ¿Tu ángel guardián, tal vez? Dices que llevaba túnica blanca y que era muy apuesto…

-No lo creo –respondió la pelirroja

-¿Y luego qué? –Insistió Beka- ¿Cogieron? ¿Verdad que cogieron? ¿Cogía rico?

Sara miró a su amiga asombrada.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! –exclamó Sara, y entonces sonrió- Pero sí nos besamos… Más bien yo lo besé. Se sacó de onda cuando lo hice... pero después, el mismo correspondió el beso... me rodeó con sus brazos y siguió besándome; un poco facilote el tipo, ¿eh? Después nos quedamos abrazados, y estaba a punto de besarme de nuevo cuando de pronto... ALGUIEN –subrayó Sara mirando a Christopher con dureza- llegó a echarme a perder el momento. Ni siquiera supe su nombre...

Azalie escuchaba la su hermana sin dar crédito. Sara había intercambiado palabras -e incluso fluidos- con el tipo del sueño… Por un momento, Azalie recordó, sobre el sueño que su hermana le había mencionado antes, donde alguien la acariciaba… ¿Habrá sido la misma persona?

-Oigan –interrumpió Rebecca- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que no es momento de confesiones eróticas... estamos en un tren lleno de Zombies, y creo que si seguimos así no vamos a avanzar nunca...

-Tienes razón –dijo Sara-. Luego les termino de contar, sigamos.

Sara y su gente, acompañados por Rebecca, siguieron su camino. Pasaron al siguiente vagón, en el cual se encontraban algunas recámaras. Sara miró por la ventana que estaba justo al lado de la puerta por donde habían entrado y vio que el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte. Sara aspiró el aire, el cual sintió cargado de humedad.

-_Va a llover_ –pensó.

Pasaron por un corredor donde había como unas dos puertas. Pasaron por el cuarto donde se guarda el equipaje, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, y había un montón de equipaje regado por todo el pasillo. Al final del corredor, se encontraba la puerta por la cual se llegaba a la locomotora. Yoshua notó que Sebas miraba a Rebecca con ojos de enamorado.

-Wey –dijo Sebas a Christopher- ¿A poco no está bien chula, la oficial Chambers?

Christopher miró a Rebecca. Sebas lo notó algo desanimado.

-Si –dijo Christopher sin mucho interés-. No está mal.

Sebas miró a Christopher y se rezagó un poco junto a su amigo para hablar en privado.

-A mí no me engañas, cabrón –dijo Sebas- Tu andas desanimado por la pinche Sara.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté después de escuchar la historia de Sara y su "Sephiroth región 4", cómo se besaron y cómo por culpa mía se les aguadó el romance? –respondió Christopher molesto.

-Wey, para empezar, no es "Sephiroth Región 4", más bien sería "Sephiroth Región 1" recuerda que estamos en Estados Unidos –dijo Sebas molesto-. En segunda: se parecía más a Allen Schezar. Y en tercera: Tú tienes la culpa por lento y por pinche pendejo. Para empezar, tu fuiste el que dejó que Sara se alejara de ti.

-¿Quién? –Dijo Christopher-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú –afirmó Sebas-. Si tu no le hubieras parado el alto a Montese, Sara no se habría puesto celosa, si Sara no se hubiera puesto celosa, no habría insultado a Montse, si no hubiera insultado a Montse, tú no te habrías puesto tan salsita con Sara, ella no se habría encabronado contigo, no habría pensado que tú estabas interesado en Montse y ya hasta hubieran sido novios.

-Pero el hecho de que yo quiera a Sara no hace que yo le dé la pinche razón en todo -replicó Christopher-. Además eso fue un berrinche de niña mimada…

-Ahora resulta que no la conoces –dijo Sebas riendo-. Claro que está bastante mimada, y sí, hay que admitirlo que es bastante creída… pero ¿Cómo no serlo siendo rica, guapa e inteligente? Yo no sé, wey. Lo único que sé, es que esa cruza de "Sephiroth región 1" con "Allen Schezar wannabe" besó a Sara y tu no. Sara está loca por él y no por ti.

Christopher miró a Sara.

-Pues veremos quién ríe al último –dijo Christopher-. Además no creo que Sara vuelva a ver a ese tipo.

Caminaban por el pasillo cuando Sara se cubrió el rostro haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Puta Madre! –Exclamó.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Rebecca

-¡Apesta a perro muerto!-respondió Sara.

-¿Será porque estamos en un tren lleno de cadáveres? –inquirió Christopher en tono sarcástico.

-No –dijo Sara-. Son diferentes olores…

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba el cadáver de un empleado del tren.

Rebecca se acercó y notó que el cuerpo sin vida del empleado del tren sostenía una llave. Rebecca se inclinó a recoger la llave y en ese momento, sientió una presencia atrás de ella. La muchacha se levantó y volteó a mirar al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de él. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de tipo atlético, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y ojos grises como el acero. Usaba una camiseta sin mangas en color azul marino y pantalón de mezclilla. Llevaba placas de identificación en el cuello y un tatuaje en todo el brazo derecho. El sujeto la apuntaba con su arma.

-Billy… -dijo Rebecca mirando al sujeto a los ojos- Teniente Coen.

-Sí –respondió el sujeto-. Pareces conocerme. ¿Acaso has estado fantaseando conmigo?

-Tú eres el reo que estaba siendo transferido para ejecución –dijo la muchacha con firmeza.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo Billy guardando su arma- Tu eres miembro de S.T.A.R.S. … No te ofendas, pero veo que a los de tu equipo no les agrado, así que esta conversación se ha terminado.

Billy se fue sin prestarle atención a ella o a los demás que se encontraban observando la escena completamente inmóviles y silenciosos. La joven oficial siguió al convicto por el corredor.

-¡Espera! –Vociferó con firmeza- ¡Estás bajo arresto!

El volteó a mirarla en tono burlón.

-No gracias, muñeca. No quiero usar mas esposas –dijo Billy mostrando las esposas que traía en su brazo izquierdo y entonces siguió adelante como si nada.

-Podría dispararte ¿Lo sabes? –dijo Rebecca.

Billy no se inmutó y siguió su camino.

-No está mal el convicto, ¿Eh? –comentó Beka.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Sebas a Rebecca- ¿Es tu ex-novio?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Rebecca- Es la persona a quien estoy buscando. Tengo órdenes de apresarlo.

Rebecca Chambers se adelantó para seguir a Billy, pero en ese momento, una de las ventanas se rompió a su paso en un estrépito de virios rotos. Un hombre alto, de aspecto corpulento era el responsable del destrozo. Sara notó que el tipo usaba uniforme de S.T.A.R.S. La joven oficial se acercó al sujeto.

-¡Edward! -Exclamó Rebecca- ¿Qué te pasó?

El cuerpo de Edward estaba cubierto de graves heridas.

-Es lo peor… -dijo Edward mirándola agonizante- No podemos… Debes tener cuidado, Rebecca… El bosque está lleno de zombies… y monstruos.

-¿Zombies y monstruos? –murmuró Rebecca.

En ese momento, Edward murió y en ese instante, una jauría de perros rabiosos cruzó las ventanas. Los perros se acercaban lentamente a ellos, gruñendo con fiereza. Sara miraba a esos animales sorprendida, tenían la carne rasgada, evidentemente putrefacta, los ojos blancos, muertos, las fauces abiertas chorreando una espesa baba negra. Los demás estaban igualmente impactados por esos animales.

Rebecca sacó su arma y Sara se puso en guardia. Entonces, los perros se abalanzaron contra ellas. Rebecca les disparó dejándolos en el suelo. Sara respiró aliviada, no tuvo que hacer uso de sus garras, y la verdad, no le apetecía hacerlo y tener contacto con esos perros. Por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

-Sigamos –dijo Rebecca.

El grupo la siguió de regreso por donde vinieron. Christopher y Sebas venían atrás de todos.

En ese momento, Sara se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Sara? –inquirió Christopher

-Escuché algo. –dijo ella.

-Qué raro… -comentó Sebas- Yo no he escuchado nada.

Sara se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Quítate a la chingada, Christopher! –Gritó Sara desesperada.

Christopher malinterpretó a Sara por lo que no se quitó. De pronto, el joven vió cómo al crispar Sara los puños, de entre sus nudillos salieron esas afiladas navajas metálicas, Christopher cerró los ojos pensando que el navajazo iba a ser para él, y en un sorprendente despliegue de agilidad, la muchacha partió al perro en dos antes de que atacara al muchacho. Christopher abrió los ojos y volteó asustado a mirar al perro, entonces miró a su amiga, quien aún tenía sus garras expuestas. Sebas, Yoshua, Abner y Rebecca se quedaron atónitos mirando a la muchacha junto con Christopher. El se acercó a Sara y tomó una de sus manos para ver más de cerca esas garras.

-¿Qué onda con esas garras? –Preguntó Christopher mientras intentaba tocar una de las cuchillas- Siempre me han dado mucha curiosidad…

-Ten mucho cuidado, Christopher –dijo ella-. Son demasiado filosas.

Rebecca se acercó y tomó la mano de Sara para observar ese fenómeno.

-Nunca había visto algo así. –murmuró sorprendida.

La joven médico, examinó las garras de ambas manos, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que éstas salían del interior del brazo rasgando la piel a su paso.

-¿No te duele? –Inquirió Rebecca- ¿No te duele cuando salen?

Sara negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré –dijo-. Además, no es tan malo, tengo mi arma integrada y puedo defenderme. Y si me quieren acusar, no hay quien les crea el hecho de que una chica saque tres navajas metálicas en cada mano y no se esté desangrando.

Christopher miró a Sara angustiado, Cuando la conoció, nunca imaginó que Sara tuviera ese talento. Aunque Sara dijera que no, el hecho de tener que sacar esas cuchillas (Y volver a guardarlas) debía ser muy doloroso físicamente. Christopher la miró a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

-Desde que tengo memoria… -respondió Sara.

-¿Y tus papás lo saben? –Inquirió Sebas- ¿Y Azalie lo sabía?

-Los tres lo saben. –respondió ella.

Rebecca miró a Sara con desconfianza.

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó Rebecca.

Sara volteó y la miró a los ojos. Entonces levantó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro mientras sacaba una toallita húmeda y limpiaba sus garras.

-Al parecer soy mutante de nacimiento –explicó Sara-. Soy fuerte, rápida y mis sentidos son mas finos que los de muchos animales. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que mi cuerpo posee la habilidad de una curación rápida, que me permite resistir cualquier enfermedad o veneno, y sobrevivir a casi cualquier herida. Es muy útil en estos casos... Además, por alguna extraña razón mis huesos son tan duros, que son prácticamente irrompibles...

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Azalie desde el otro vagón.

-¿Qué está pasando allá atrás que tardan tanto? –cuestionó.

-Ya vamos. –dijo Sara mientras seguía su camino seguida por los demás.

Sara y os demás iban por el segundo vagón, cuando de pronto, tres zombies se levantaron avanzando hambrientos hacia ellos. Sara corrió hacia uno de ellos para empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer mientras Rebecca disparaba a los otros dos. Sin embargo, el zombie tomó uno de los tobillos de Sara e intentó morderlo. Al ver eso, Christopher quiso lanzarse al rescate, y empuñando su katar se lanzó hacia el cadáver viviente casi cegado por la furia. Sara al fín pudo zafarse del zombie y aplastó el cráneo de este, cuyos sesos se desparramaron por el suelo ante la mirada asqueada de los presentes.

Christopher miró el reguero de sangre, huesos, pus y sesos, y entonces sufrió una violenta arcada que lo hizo volver el estómago.

-Será mejor que sigamos antes de que sea una vomitona colectiva. –dijo Sebas.

Todos los demás siguieron al otro vagón, el espectáculo era demasiado desagradable.

Sara fue la única que se quedó con Christopher mientras devolvía lo que había comido antes. Una vez que Christopher vomitó todo, Sara se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que cayera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sara mientras le limpiaba el sudor con una toallita húmeda.

Christopher asintió algo débil por el vómito.

-Yo estoy bien –dijo el muchacho débilmente- ¿No te lastimó esa cosa?

-No, no me pasó nada… -dijo Sara.

La chica ayudó a Christopher a ponerse en pie; Christopher la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Gracias… -dijo Sara.

Christopher sonrió también, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sara le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Aún te ves pálido –dijo Sara- Respira hondo antes de que vomites de nuevo.

Sara vió la escalera que se encontraba junto a la puerta que llevaba al otro vagón.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos sobre esa escalera –dijo Sara mientras tomaba a Christopher del brazo.

Sara y Christopher se sentaron sobre la escalera.

-Me pregunto qué habrá en el segundo piso… -comentó Christopher.

-Primero descansa un poco –dijo Sara.

Christopher miró a Sara y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-No podía permitir que te lastimara –dijo-. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.

Sara sonrió y lanzando un suspiro miró hacia la ventana.

-Ha sido una de las cosas más lindas que has hecho por mí. –comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

Christopher posó su mirada en Sara, miró su delicado perfil.

-Oye –dijo Christopher al fin-, y ese sujeto del que hablas… el de la colina…

-¿Qué tiene? –inquirió Sara.

-¿Es verdad, o tú lo inventaste? –inquirió el- Porque me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué chingados estaría haciendo un wey de vestimenta extraña en medio del bosque sobre una colina?

-Lo mismo me he preguntado –respondió Sara.

Christopher la miró burlón.

-¿No será que te fumaste unas cuantas hierbitas silvestres del bosque? ¿O acaso te tomaste demasiadas cervezas?

Sara le dio un Zape.

-¿Cómo crees? –dijo Sara entre risas.

-_De cualquier manera_ –pensó Christopher-, _dudo que vuelva a verlo._

Mientras tanto, Rebecca, Azalie y los demás seguían por el otro vagón, cuando de pronto, Rebecca recibe una llamada en el Walkie.

-Rebecca –decía una voz masculina desde el walkie- Aquí Enrico. Tengo datos acerca de Billy Coen, el convicto que escapó.

-Sí, dime, Enrico… -contestó Rebecca.

-Al parecer Billy Coen está acusado de asesinar a 23 personas –decía Enrico a través del walkie cuyo sonido se entrecortaba debido a la interferencia-. Debes tener extremo cuidado con él.

Azalie notó cómo el rostro de Rebecca palideció.

-Está bien… -dijo Rebecca- Tomaré en cuenta sus órdenes. Cambio y fuera.

Rebecca guardó su walkie con la mirada.

-23 personas… -murmuró Rebecca pensativa.

Azalie se acercó a ella.

-Oye, disculpa, pero no pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación –dijo Azalie-. Pero… ¿Qué Billy Coen no es el tipo que…?

-Sí –interrumpió Rebecca- Es el sujeto con quien nos topamos.

-¿El que se sordeó cuando lo arrestaste? –cuestionó Sebas.

-El mismo –afirmó Rebecca.

En ese momento, a Beka se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

-¿Quieres decir que estuve cerca de un asesino serial? –dijo Beka entusiasmada- ¡Y yo con estos pelos!

Rebecca miró a Azalie algo desconcertada.

-No trates de entenderla –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

En ese instante, Sara y Christopher llegaron al encuentro del grupo.

-Perdón por la tardanza –dijo Sara.

-¿Ya se sintió mejor Christopher? –inquirió Azalie.

-Sí –dijo el-. Estoy como nuevo.

-Bueno –dijo Sara-, ¿Le seguimos o qué?

Rebecca se adelantó hacia la puerta que llevaba al siguiente vagón e intentó abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía llave. La chica recordó que recientemente había obtenido una llave, la cual sacó. Para su fortuna, esa era la llave que abría dicha puerta.

-_¡bingo! _-pensó Rebecca mientras pasaba al siguiente vagón en compañía de los demás.

Se trataba de un pequeño vestíbulo, ahí se encontraban unas escaleras y una puerta. Rebecca se acercó y observó por la pequeña ventanita, que se trataba de la cocina. Sin embargo, se trataba de una puerta automática, y no había corriente que le permitiera funcionar correctamente y abrir.

En ese momento, alguien más entró. Se trataba del mismísimo Billy Coen.

-Será peligroso de aquí en delante –dijo el convicto con voz serena-. ¿Por qué no cooperamos?

-¿"Cooperar" contigo? –Cuestionó Rebecca en tono irónico.

-Escucha niñita –respondió Billy un poco más exasperado- este tren está cargado de esas cosas espantosas, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, y no hay oportunidad de salir vivos de aquí haciéndolo solos.

Azalie miró a Billy directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Entonces se volvió hacia el grupo.

-El está siendo honesto. –dijo Azalie-. Deberíamos hacerle caso.

Sara sabía bien que el instinto de su hermana nunca se equivocaba, por lo que se sintió más tranquila.

-Si tú lo dices –comentó Sara-, es porque así es. Creo que será mejor que cooperemos.

Rebecca las miró con severidad.

-¿Esperas que yo confíe en tí? –Inquirió Rebecca- ¿En un delincuente prófugo?

-Rebecca, mi hermana nunca se equivoca –dijo Sara-. Y si ella dice que no va a hacernos daño, es porque es verdad. Deberíamos cooperar con él. Después de todo estamos en el mismo barco.

Billy subió unos tres escalones y se apoyó sobre el barandal mirando a Rebecca con una sonrisa indulgente.

-Pues si ustedes se quieren ir con él, vayan –dijo Rebecca molesta-. Nadie los está obligando a que se queden conmigo. Además puedo cuidarme yo sola, no necesito de ninguno de ustedes.

Entonces, Rebecca se volvió hacia Billy, quien observaba la discusión desde la escalera.

-Y tú no me llames niñita. –le dijo al convicto.

Billy rió.

-Muy bien, señorita "Hazlo tu mismo" –dijo Billy mientras acariciaba paternalmente la cabeza de Rebecca- ¿Cómo debo llamarla?

-Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers –dijo La joven oficial en tono autoritario- Pero es Oficial Chambers para ti.

Billy bajó la escalera de nuevo y se colocó frente a la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Rebecca, en verdad. Es peligroso andar solos –dijo Azalie.

-Ya dije que puedo cuidarme yo misma –dijo Rebecca con aire de suficiencia-. No necesito de ti, ni de tu hermana la fenómeno.

-¡Oye! –Dijo Sara molesta- ¡Seré fenómeno, pero no para tu espectáculo de fenómenos!

-Muy bien, "Rebecca"–dijo Billy mirándola retador-, ¿Por qué no vas y lo intentas, mientras esperamos aquí?

Rebecca se giró sin decir nada y se encaminó sola hacia la segunda planta

Rebecca miraba impresionada el vagón comedor que estaba situado en la planta alta. El lugar, antes lujoso y exquisitamente decorado, ahora estaba hecho un completo caos de sillas rotas, trastes y cubiertos tirados en el suelo, comida desparramada por el lugar, cortinas raídas y algunos muebles y manteles tirados. El vagón podría estar oscuro de no ser por el fuego que había en algunas zonas de este. Era un paisaje completamente desolador.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven.

-_¡Dios! –_Pensó- _Me siento en una película de terror._

Rebecca observó con detenimiento el lugar y vió al final de la sala a un anciano alto, de aspecto elegante, y el blanco cabello engominado peinado hacia atrás sentado en una mesa inmóvil con la mirada perdida.

-¡Qué bien! –Murmuró- ¡Un sobreviviente!

La muchacha se acercó a él, llevaba un traje color marrón y corbata amarilla. Estaba cabizbajo.

-_Pobre hombre_ –pensó-. _Debió haber pasado momentos muy difíciles…_

Rebecca posó su mano sobre el hombro del sujeto y lo agitó suavemente.

-Disculpe, señor…

El hombre no reaccionó, por lo que Rebecca lo agitó un poco más fuerte.

-Señor… -insistió la joven.

Repentinamente el sujeto pareció alzar la mirada hacia ella por un segundo, sin embargo al levantar la cabeza, esta hizo un extraño ruido, como de labios chupando algo viscoso y entonces, se desprendió de los hombros cayendo a los pies de la joven oficial de S.T.A.R.S. quien lanzó un grito de terror

Aterrada, Rebecca retrocedió unos pasos para ver el espeluznante espectáculo de cómo el resto del cuerpo se dividía en dos, y cómo de éste surgían centenares de sanguijuelas, que se agruparon formando una monstruosa criatura con rasgos humanos.

La chica sacó su pistola, y evadiendo hábilmente a la criatura, pudo asestarle varios disparos, sin embargo, las sanguijuelas se separaron para atacarla subiéndole por todo el cuerpo cubriéndola completamente, impidiéndole desesperación hizo presa de ella al sentirse completamente cubierta por esas criaturas babosas, sentía como una de ellas se pegaba fuertemente contra su rostro impidiendo que tomara la más mínima brizna de aire. Rebecca Chambers pensaba que ese era suúltimo momento cuando oportunamente, Billy apareció y le dio unos cuantos disparos a las sanguijuelas, las cuales cayeron al suelo librando a su presa. Una de ellas intentó atacar a Billy, pero éste, en un sorprendente despliegue de habilidad pudo dispararle al animal. En ese instante, Sara y los demás llegaron al lugar y sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo las demás sanguijuelas emprendían la retirada.

Billy se acercó a Rebecca para ayudarla e levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Rebecca volteó a mirarlo y levantó el pulgar dando a entender que estaba bien. En ese instante, escucharon una especie de canto, el cual se oía algo lejano.

-No es posible… -murmuró Azalie sorprendida.

Azalie reconoció ese canto de inmediato, por lo cual se acercó a la ventana para mirar mejor y percatarse de que la extraña silueta coincidía con el sujeto de su sueño. Christopher y los demás miraban por la otra ventana cómo bajo la lluvia, el desconocido -el mismo que había estado con Sara en la colina- parecía atraer a las sanguijuelas hacia él con el canto. Como si las estuviera llamando.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –Se preguntó Billy.

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe quién es ese wey? –Preguntó Sebas.

Christopher lo miraba con detenimiento.

-No sé… -comentó- Debe ser algún villano del tipo "Final Fantasy"

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? –inquirió Sebas.

-Pues para empezar –respondió Christopher- está usando un vestido…

Sebas y Abner sonrieron.

-¡Neta! –exclamaron a coro entre risas.

-Pues más que vestido –comentó Yoshua-, parece bata de abuelita…

Sara se encontraba junto la mesa donde estaba sentado el monstruo, y notó cómo la silla donde estaba sentado, estaba cubierta de baba. La chica pasó dos dedos para verificar qué tipo de sustancia era ese... Christopher se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Oye, Sara, ven a ver esto! –Decía Christopher- ¡Anda un wey con vestido en la colina!

La muchacha se acercó y se asomó y al verlo, su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

-¡Es el! –exclamó la muchacha con una luz de alegría en sus sorprendentes ojos color turquesa.

Christopher volteó a mirarla sin entender.

-¿Lo conoces? –Inquirió- ¿Conoces al wey del vestido?

-¡No es un vestido, wey! –Gritó Sara furiosa- ¡Es una túnica!

-A mí no me importa si lo que trae es una minifalda rosa –dijo Christopher-, el tipo parece mujer. ¿De dónde conoces a ese travesti?

Sara lo miró severa.

-Ese "travestí", como tú lo llamas… -dijo Sara en tono ceremonioso- ¡Es la persona que estaba conmigo en la colina! ¡Y pude haber sabido su nombre y haber recibido otro beso de él si no hubiera sido por qué TU llegaste a cagar el palo!

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Christopher- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amado "príncipe trasvesti" haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro! cuando te encontré, estabas sola.

Sara sacó sus cuchillas amenazante.

-¿Quieres pelearte conmigo, verdad? –dijo Sara mirándolo con furia.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear por tonterías! –dijo Billy.

Christopher lo miró.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡El tipo está cantando ópera a las sanguijuelas! –Dijo Christopher- ¿Qué tan varonil es eso?

-Y aparte canta como vieja… -dijo Yoshua- Hasta parece que está castrado.

-Si es cierto -dijo Sebas alegremente- ¡Canta como niña!

Repentinamente, el tren se puso en movimiento.

-¿Qué pedo? –dijo Sara algo asustada.

-El tren se puso en movimiento… -dijo Azalie.

-¿Tendrá qué ver el hecho de que Christopher y los demás lo llamaron mujer? –comentó Beka.

-Me lleva el tren… -dijo Sara.

-Corrección, niña –dijo Billy- ¡Nos está llevando a todos!

Sara sonrió mientras Billy se acercaba a Rebecca:

-Ahora sí, Rebecca, es necesario que cooperemos -dijo

-Pero yo no…

-¡Date cuenta, niña! -Insistió Billy-. El chiste es que todos salgamos vivos de aquí.

Rebecca tomó aire.

-Está bien –dijo-, pero te advierto que voy a dispararte si intentas hacerme algo raro a mí o a cualquiera de los que estamos en este grupo –agregó Rebecca.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó el convicto y entonces le lanzó un paquete de balas el cual Rebecca atrapó- Entonces, llévate esto contigo y si necesitas algo, llámame por el walkie.

Rebecca revisó en sus cosas para ver si tenía el mencionado aparato, y al ver que todo estaba bien, se volvió hacia Billy con una sonrisa y asintió.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Rebecca.

Sara se encontraba al fondo de la sala, y notó que había una ventana en la parte de atrás de ese vagón. Sara se asomó y vio una escalera que llevaba al techo del vagón.

-¡Billy, Rebecca he encontrado algo! –gritó Sara.

Billy y Rebecca corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Billy.

-Aquí hay una escalera que lleva al techo –dijo respondió Sara mientras observaba por la ventana.

Billy se asomó y vio la escalera.

-Tienes razón –afirmó Billy mientras se sostenía de dicha escalera-. Probablemente ahí haya algo importante.

-¿Piensas subir? –inquirió Sara.

-¿Por qué no? –Respondió Billy- Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… pero como no soy un felino, no me preocupa. –aseveró Billy mientras subía.

**Nota: Para los que no entiendan, "Sephiroth Región 4" se refiere a un Sephiroth a la mexicana, haciendo referencia a las regiones de DVD. Región 4 es la región correspondiente a México, y Región 1 corresponde a Estados Unidos.**

**Nota 2: Neta significa: Verdad, verdadero, cierto, honesto (Cuando se usa para describir a una persona) en este caso, los chicos dijeron "!Neta!" para decir: "es cierto" o "tienes razón" **

**Nota 3: Cagar el palo: Molestar a alguien ( Bratt estuvo toda la tarde cagándome el palo) o echar a perder algo (Ya llegó este pendejo a cagar el palo). En el lugar donde vivo incluso se les llama "cagapalos" a los hermanos pequeños cuando son muy castrosos (Molestos) **


	9. Confusiones

_**-Capítulo 9-**_

_**-Confusiones-**_

Sara sacó una paleta de su bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca después de quitarle la envoltura. Entonces se plantó frente a Rebecca.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió Sara mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que viste aquí arriba que gritaste como loca?

Rebecca se sintió intimidada por la forma en que Sara la miraba.

-Es verdad –ratificó Azalie-. Sonabas demasiado asustada, tus gritos se oyeron hasta abajo.

Rebecca miró la silla donde el monstruo estaba sentado y entonces lanzó un suspiro. Todo el grupo se congregó alrededor de la oficial de S.T.A.R.S. para escuchar su relato.

-Cuando subí a este lugar –explicó Rebecca-. Vi a un sobreviviente, era un anciano.

-¡Y te exigió que le dieras una mamada! -Dijo Sebas en un tono burlón mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Christopher estaba tan concentrado en la explicación de la chica que no se dio cuenta del comentario de Sebas hasta unos segundos después, volteando a mirar sorprendido a su amigo para después dirigir su atención a Rebecca, la cual tenía tal mueca de espanto, que por poco y le arranca una carcajada nada apropiada a ese momento.

-¡Nooo! -exclamó asqueada la chica ante las risas de todos excepto Sara.- El señor estaba sentado en esa silla inmóvil y con la vista perdida. Entonces me acerqué a él…

-¡Y entonces se sacó el pito! -exclamó Yoshua alegremente antes de recibir un codazo de su novia.

-¡Déjenme terminar, con un demonio! -dijo Rebecca exasperada casi al punto de las lágrimas- No es gracioso…

-Continúa -instó Sara con seriedad-. No les hagas caso… yo te escucho…

-Bueno, te decía que me acerqué, y cuando lo toqué -en ese momento la oficial se detuvo esperando alguna estupidez dicha por los adolescentes. Al no recibir respuesta, se tranquilizó y continuó-, el hombre levantó la mirada como para verme y entonces, la cabeza se desprendió de los hombros.

Sara y Azalie intercambiaron una mirada un tanto incrédula.

-Y eso no es todo… -continuó Rebecca- el cuerpo se partió en dos y de su interior salieron montones de sanguijuelas, las cuales se juntaron y formaron una especie de monstruo con aspecto humano muy parecido al del anciano.

-Me imagino que le disparaste. –dijo Sara mirándola seria.

-Claro que lo hice –dijo Rebecca-. El problema fue que las sanguijuelas se separaron y todas comenzaron a subírseme.

Sara puso su mano en el hombro de Rebecca.

-Hija, debes tener cuidado –dijo Sara en tono sermoneador-, si sigues consumiendo esa cosa, puedes perder el trabajo y hasta terminar en la cárcel.

Rebecca se apartó indignada.

-¿Qué insinúas? –dijo Rebecca molesta.

-¡Sólo bromeo! –Contestó Sara entre risas- Tomando en cuenta la situación que estamos viviendo, creo que ya nada me sorprende. Mira: después de ver como los muertos se levantan convertidos en zombies, de ser atacada por una jauría de perros zombies, no me sorprende el hecho de que hayas visto un mono hecho de sanguijuelas y para colmo, que unas sanguijuelas te hayan echado montón.

-Pues a mí me pareció divertido –dijo Beka-. Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien me topara con ese monstruo.

-Sanguijuelas montoneras… Chido… -comentó Sara- Deben ser muy lindas, hubiera querido verlas.

Rebecca miró a Azalie sin entender cómo era posible que Sara encontrara "lindos" a esos repulsivos bichos babosos y chupa sangre.

-No preguntes… -dijo Azalie.

Mientras, Billy se encontraba en el techo del vagón manteniéndose a duras penas en pie debido a la velocidad a la que iba y a la lluvia. Avanzó hasta que llegó al final del vagón. Ahí había un enorme agujero, por el cual se podía ver el interior del tren. Muy cerca ese hoyo, había un generador de energía. Billy se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor con mucho cuidado de no caer en el boquete. Al verlo de cerca, el convicto cayó en la cuenta de que el cable principal estaba desconectado. Billy procedió a reconectarlo con mucho cuidado. De pronto, el ex teniente Coen vió que algo viscoso se movía entre los cables.

-¿Qué dem…?

Billy no terminó de hacerse la pregunta, cuando sintió cómo una fuerza lo empujaba al interior del hoyo, haciéndolo caer en lo que parecía una cocineta. El convicto se levantó algo aturdido y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Se preguntó Billy.

El reo fue hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla inútilmente, entonces se fijó en la cerradura y vió que algo parecía estar atorado.

-¡Maldición! –espetó.

En ese instante, la voz de Sara surgió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Billy? –Preguntó- ¿Eres tú?

-No, niña –dijo en tono sarcástico- Soy Darth Vader y soy tu padre..

-Ya, pinche Billy, no seas mamón. –Dijo Sara- Si acabo de oír el costalazo cuando te caíste.

La chica intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no abrió.

-Oye, amigo –dijo Sara cruzando los brazos-, sería mucho más fácil si le quitaras el seguro.

-No tiene seguro –dijo Billy-. Sucede que hay algo atorado aquí. Necesito algo afilado para quitarlo. ¿No hay por ahí un picahielos?

Sara miró a su alrededor. Era evidente que no había un picahielos cerca.

-Desafortunadamente no hay picahielos alguno en esta área –dijo Sara-. Pero creo que es más fácil que se encuentre uno ahí donde estás. ¿Por qué no buscas bien?

-Pues veré si encuentro algo –dijo Billy.

-Órale –respondió Sara- Yo te espero.

Billy comenzó a buscar en los cajones de las alacenas, abriendo, cerrando, esculcando. Sara escuchaba todo el traqueteo desde afuera. De pronto, la voz de Billy surgió desde la puerta cerrada.

-Una mala y dos buenas… -dijo Billy.

-¿la mala? –preguntó Sara.

-No hallé el picahielos ni nada que pueda ayudarme a abrir esta puerta… -contestó Billy.

-¿Y las dos buenas? –Cuestionó Sara.

-Encontré la llave del compartimiento del conductor, y aquí hay un pequeño elevador de servicio por el cual se los puedo mandar al piso de abajo. –dijo Billy.

-¿Y de perdido está encendido? –indagó Sara.

-Ya restablecí la corriente a esa zona del tren, si todo está bien, la puerta automática que lleva al cuarto justo debajo de donde estoy ya puede abrirse. Igual y encuentran algo qué mandarme para desatorar la puerta.

-Okey –dijo Sara-. Ve mandándome la llave y yo la recojo abajo.

-Bien. –dijo Billy.

Sara se dirigió a los demás.

-Oigan, ya oyeron toda la conversación –dijo Sara-. Organicémonos; yo iré abajo por la llave y ustedes se organizan para buscar algo afilado.

-Roger –respondió Rebecca.

Sara se dirigió a donde Billy le había dicho. La puerta automática se abrió ante ella.

-¡Qué moderno! –pensó.

Al entrar al lugar, Sara se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cocina, la cual se encontraba desordenada, con algunos utensilios fuera de su lugar y platos rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Sara se dirigió hacia la derecha de la puerta y al fondo de un estrecho pasillo se encontraba el elevador de servicio, con la luz que indicaba que había algo en espera encendida. Sara recogió la llave y al voltear se topó con Rebecca.

-¡Ah, eres tú! –Exclamó Sara al ver a Rebecca- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Conseguiste la llave? –inquirió Rebecca.

-Si –respondió Sara-. ¿Por qué?

-Hagamos esto: Yo iré a investigar el compartimiento del conductor, a ver si encuentro algo interesante. Tú te quedas aquí por si a Billy se le ofrece algo –dijo Rebecca-. ¿Te parece?

-Bien –dijo Sara- Si encuentras algo afilado, tráemelo para mandárselo a Billy ¿Okay?

Rebecca asintió y salió de la cocina dejando sola a Sara. Sara miró por la ventana que se encontraba justo al lado del elevador de servicio.

-Vaya… -Pensó- Vamos a una gran velocidad… y cada vez llueve más fuerte.

Por alguna razón, Sara se sintió algo melancólica. Levantó el rostro y se vió reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Se sentía muy triste. De pronto, Sara notó una presencia cerca de ella debido al reflejo del cristal.

-¿Qué haciendo, Sara? –preguntó Yoshua.

Sara se sobresaltó por un momento, y dio un respiro de alivio al ver que se trataba del novio de su hermana.

-¿Viniste a comer algo, o qué? –inquirió Yoshua.

-Pues, sí… estoy algo hambrienta –comentó Sara-. Pero dudo que lo que hay aquí sea comestible aún. Igual y esa comida convierte en zombies a la gente…

Yoshua no le dijo nada. Sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente entre serio y preocupado. Sara se sintió algo incómoda.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Sara algo turbada- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Yoshua miraba a Sara a los ojos sin decir nada.

-Humm…

La chica desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué desvías la mirada? –indagó Yoshua.

Sara se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Has estado actuando muy raro en lo que va de este viaje... –comentó Yoshua- como si estuvieras distraída en algo... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Y- Yoshua… -murmuró Sara- ¿Qué te hace pensar que actúo raro?

-Bueno… -dijo Yoshua- para empezar, te quedaste parada frente a una joyería y empezaste a llorar sin razón aparente, al pobre de Christopher lo has tratado peor que a un perro y cuando llegamos al bosque, decías sentirte observada y cosas por el estilo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-N-no… -tartamudeó Sara- No tengo absolutamente nada…

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Yoshua sin dejar de escudriñarla con la mirada- Es que a veces me quedo pensando en que eres una…

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Sara.

De súbito, Sebas entró a la cocina

-Oye, Sara –interrumpió Sebas- Azalie quería que fueras a checar…

-¿Dónde está Azalie? –interrumpió la chica.

-Arriba –respondió Sebas-. En el segundo piso del vagón de primera clase.

-Okey –dijo Sara- Iré personalmente a ver que quiere. Tú quédate aquí por si Billy manda algo.

Sara se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina dejando a Yoshua y a Sebas en la cocina.

Sara llegó al segundo piso del vagón de primera clase, donde su hermana y Beka aguardaban. Sara advirtió que en una esquina había un montón de huevecillos de sanguijuela, los cuales eran anormalmente grandes. Alrededor de ellos, había una especie de sustancia viscosa. Junto a la escalera, estaba una mesa, sobre la cual se encontraba un teléfono, el cual tenía el cable de la línea roto. Había una maceta por un lado y una silla junto a la mesita.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo.

Azalie fue hacia Sara y la tomó del brazo.

-Ven, quiero que veas algo.

Azalie llevó a su hermana hacia donde estaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la cual se encontraba completamente bloqueada por huevecillos de sanguijuelas, los cuales también bloqueaban gran parte del pasillo, de modo que no había forma de seguir por dicho corredor. Azalie notó algo muy extraño en la expresión de su hermana al ver ese nido de sanguijuelas.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Azalie.

-Nada… -dijo Sara sin dejar de mirar las sanguijuelas- Solo que…

-¿Sentiste algún tipo de… nostalgia? –indagó Azalie.

-Algo así… -dijo Sara con una expresión melancólica en esos bellos ojos color turquesa.

Sara hizo acopio con su dedo de la sustancia viscosa que había alrededor de los huevecillos y lo olfateó.

-Esto huele como la baba que había en la silla donde dice Rebecca que estaba sentado el viejillo de las sanguijuelas montoneras. –dijo Sara.

Azalie clavó sus ojos color carmín en los de Sara y de pronto se trasladó a otro tiempo y lugar. Se encontraba en un laboratorio perfectamente equipado con tecnología de punta. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y pulcritud. Había enormes tubos de ensayo llenos de diversas sustancias. Lo que llamó la atención de Azalie, fue una especie de tanque o pecera llena de sanguijuelas. Azalie se acercó para observarlas de cerca. La chica se sorprendió al ver que esos animales eran idénticos a los que alcanzó a ver huyendo del tren hacía sólo unos minutos. En ese instante, Azalie escuchó la puerta abrirse, y volteó sobresaltada. Entonces vió al Dr. Marcus entrar con la pequeña Lenore en brazos. La niña tenía su cabecita apoyada sobre el hombro de su supuesto padre y con una de sus manitas se aferraba fuertemente de la bata blanca que usaba Marcus.

El científico avanzó hacia el tanque con su niña en brazos atravesando a Azalie como si ésta fuera un fantasma.

-¿Son tus mascotas, papá? –preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirar a las sanguijuelas.

-Algo así –respondió Marcus-. Son mis bebés.

En ese momento la niña lo miró con el rostro a punto del llanto. Azalie advirtió un dejo de celos en la mirada de la niña.

-Creí que yo era tu bebé –gimió la niña.

-Bueno –dijo el científico- es un decir. Tú sabes que eres alguien muy especial. Además yo no me pongo celoso de tus gatos, y tú dices que esos gatos son tus bebés.

-Aaah, pero no es lo mismo –replicó la pequeña-, tú mismo lo has dicho: A mis gatitos los llamo "bebés", no "Papá"

El científico asintió

-Eso es muy cierto –reconoció.

La niña volvió a ver las sanguijuelas.

-Y si son tus mascotas o bebés o lo que sean… -inquirió la niña- ¿Por qué no las tienes en la casa? ¿Qué hacen en el laboratorio?

James Marcus sentó a la niña sobre un escritorio y la miró a los ojos.

-Porque esas sanguijuelas son parte de mi trabajo –dijo James con sus ojos celestes fijos en los de Lenore- Es una investigación muy importante para mí, por eso las cuido como si fueran mis bebés, ya que si todo sale como quiero que salga, voy a obtener mucho reconocimiento como científico sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Y eso te haría feliz? –preguntó la niña.

-Sí –afirmó Marcus con una sonrisa-. Me haría muy felíz.

La niña miró al científico con una dulce sonrisa.

-Entonces –dijo Lenore sonriendo- si eso hace felíz a papá… Está bien. Si papá es felíz, Lenore también en felíz.

James Marcus miró a su niña y la cargó en brazos.

-¿En verdad? –inquirió Marcus.

-Sí, lo que más me gusta es la sonrisa de papá. Por eso quiero verla muchas veces –dijo Lenore abrazando al científico con fuerza.

James miró a Lenore, y notó que de nuevo la niña lo miraba con esa mirada. Marcus la siguió mirando unos segundos, y entonces desvió la mirada sonrojado. Azalie vió la expresión en la mirada de la pequeña Lenore Marcus y no pudo evitar sentirse algo perturbada por la forma en que la niña miraba al científico.

-Esa cara… -Pensó.

Sin embargo, había algo que la desconcertaba más, y es que Azalie notó que la forma en que Marcus miraba a la niña, también era algo extraña.

-¿Azalie estás bien? –inquirió Sara regresando a su hermana a la realidad.

-Lo siento –dijo Azalie sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me quedé ida unos segundos.

-Ya lo veo –comentó Beka.

Sebas avanzó hacia la estufa, donde había algunas olas con comida a medio preparar.

-No dejo de pensar en Sara –dijo Sebas- ¿Qué tendrá?

-No lo sé –dijo Yoshua mirando por la ventana- Pero sea lo que sea la tiene muy preocupada.

Sebas se giró a mirar a Yoshua.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto Sara? –inquirió Sebas con sus ojos negros muy abiertos.

-Para empezar –respondió Sara- es la hermana de mi novia, aparte es amiga y realmente… me causa mucha curiosidad. No seas malpensado.

Sebas comenzó a juguetear con una cuchara.

-Pues ahorita que Sara regrese, hablas con ella.

-¿Y por qué yo? –protestó Yoshua

Sebas volteó a verlo sin entender.

-¿Pues no te daba tanta curiosidad el saber qué chingados trae? –Dijo Sebas exasperado- Además, cuando llegué tú estabas hablando con ella y yo interrumpí.

-Ni hablar… -dijo Yoshua.

En ese instante, Sara entró a la cocina. Parecía algo apesadumbrada y confundida.

-Ya vine… -dijo Sara acomodándose el cabello.

De súbito, un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del segundo piso. Del techo para ser exactos, como si algo enorme hubiera caído sobre el techo del vagón. Entonces se oyó un extraño rugido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pensó Sara

-Pues bueno –dijo Sebas mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-… este muñeco se cambia de aparador.

-Oye Sebas… -dijo Sara intentando alcanzar a Sebas, quien hizo caso omiso a la chica.

Sara Se quedó mirando a la puerta. Yoshua se acercó a ella. Sara lo miró sin decir nada. El chico se quitó la chaqueta negra de rompevientos que traía y se la amarró a la cintura, dejando al descubierto la playera amarilla que usaba.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara de funeral? –Indagó Yoshua.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién se murió o qué? –insistió Yoshua.

- Ah, conchita… -Pensó Sara sonriendo con la boca torcida.

-Sí –dijo Yoshua- No te veo del mismo humor de siempre. Ni siquiera he visto que le grites a Christopher.

-Ah –dijo Sara-, Es que estoy cansada…

La joven se encaminó al estrecho pasillo donde se encontraba el elevador de servicio y miró hacia la ventana.

-Oye, por cierto... Te acuerdas de lo que te iba a decir en la cocina antes de que Sebas llegara?

-Ah, sí –dijo Sara- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Retomando el tema –comentó Yoshua-, Yo pienso que tú eres… una excelente actriz.

Sara se quedó mirando a Yoshua con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos.

-¿Eh? Bueno… -dijo Sara en tono presuntuoso- de hecho he estado participando en el casting para la obra de…

-Y por eso a veces siento que tu extrema alegría no es sincera –interrumpió Yoshua-, más bien estás actuando ser felíz... y lo haces para no preocupar a nadie... Eso es lo que pienso de tí...

Sara soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo crees? –Dijo Sara entre risas- Qué hueva estar fingiendo todo el tiempo…

-Buen punto –contestó el chico-. También es creíble.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas eso? –indagó Sara.

-Nada –dijo el-. Sólo que últimamente te veo forzada.

Sara sonrió y miró por la ventana el rápido pasar de los árboles en el espesor del bosque, por efecto de la velocidad tan alta en que el tren se movía.

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón, pero yo creo que todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas -dijo Sara mirando por la ventana-… Aunque en mi caso... si me ven seria, quienes me conocen se preocupan mucho por mí, dicen que no soy la Sara que conocen...

Yoshua la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo sé que algo te pasa -dijo-… Y estás muy preocupada por eso... y tiene algo qué ver con este viaje, o con Christopher.

Sara lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que Yoshua fuera tan observador?

-¿Tu… Me ves así?

-Sí –respondió Yoshua- Dime, ¿Qué te trae así?

Sara tartamudeó.

-P-pues… No sé por dónde empezar… -dijo ella insegura.

-¿Es tan grave? –indagó Yoshua.

- Pues no... no de ese pelo –dijo Sara al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello-, pero... Últimamente me siento insegura...

-Sí… -dijo Yoshua- ¿Pero de qué?

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sara.

-Yoshua, yo… -dijo Sara con los ojos ligeramente llorosos- ¡Creo que jamás voy a encontrar el amor!

El muchacho la miró sin entender.

-No te entiendo nada… -dijo Yoshua con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Es que... Solo he tenido un novio en mi vida, y me lo bajó una "amiga". Yo los ví en el parque... desde entonces, siempre que me gusta un chavo, y lo tengo en la mira, siempre, pero siempre que agarro valor para decirle lo que siento, llega otra y me gana –explicó Sara-. O de plano, el tipo en cuestión se enamora de alguna amiga mía... y así yo siempre me quedo en la mentada "friendzone".

-Tal y como sucedió con Christopher hace algún tiempo, que se hizo novio de Kitty –Comentó Yoshua.

-Sí –asintió Sara-. Siempre es lo mismo. Deberían decirme "niña-chamoy"

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Yoshua.

-¡Por que de veras que estoy bien salada! –Exclamó Sara.

-No entiendo…

-Olvídalo –dijo Sara limpiándose las lágrimas-. Yo solo sé que no tengo suerte en esas pendejadas, justo cuando creí que tenía a Christopher en mis manos, llega esa pinche vieja prieta y dientuda y me lo quita. Por eso siento que…

En ese instante, Sara rompió en llanto.

-¡Estoy maldita! –sollozó.

-Oye, Sara… no te entiendo muy bien -dijo Yoshua-… pero yo no creo eso… además, Christopher no está interesado en ella.

Sara volteó a mirar a Yoshua llorando

-Wey, -dijo Sara mirando a Yoshua- el Christopher la defendió y le dio preferencia el día de la conve.

-Pero tú también te portaste bien mamona con ella, es lógico que la defendiera –Rebatió Yoshua-. Ya conoces a Christopher, no soporta que hablen mal de alguien que le agrada, y menos que la insulten tan directamente... Y tú fuiste muy directa, mi'ja.

-¡O sea no mames!… discúlpame, pero no mames –dijo Sara molesta cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Ora resulta, que este pendejo no me conoce! Si la vieja no me cae, y no me es útil, no voy a andarme con miramientos… no me cae y punto. Y si está tan interesado en mí… lo menos que podía hacer era quitarse a esa changa de encima… sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar, o al menos para que yo no me fuera para otro lado.

-Eso es mucho pedirle a Christopher, pensar no es su fuerte –dijo Yoshua entre risas-. Ya sabes que el pobre de Christopher tiene la desventaja de ser excepcionalmente estúpido… Además… Ultimadamente, ¿Qué no estabas muy interesada en el wey del vestido?

-Yoshua… ¿realmente crees que vuelva a verlo?

En ese momento, Azalie entró a la cocina.

-Perdón que me meta en conversaciones ajenas –dijo Azalie mientras se acercaba a su hermana-, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían. Pero si quieres mi opinión, yo siento que aún es muy pronto para que digas que no volverás a ver al chico del cabello largo.

Sara miró a su hermana sonriendo esperanzada.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –preguntó ella.

-No –dijo Azalie con una dulce sonrisa-, no lo creo, lo sé. Te lo garantizo.

Sara miró hacia la ventana con tristeza.

-Pero aunque volviera a verlo, dudo que realmente se interese en mí porque soy patética. –sentenció Sara agachando la mirada.

Christopher entró a la cocina, y vió a Yoshua, a Sara y Azalie. Christopher notó que Sara estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Christopher-. Sara, ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Nada! –dijo Azalie- Sólo que mi hermanita anda un poco… depre…

-Ya veo… -dijo Christopher.

Azalie le lanzó una mirada a Yoshua, y le indicó con una seña que salieran de la cocina.

-Bueno, -dijo Yoshua- Iré con Azalie a ver si los otros necesitan algo.

Yoshua salió junto con su novia del lugar dejando a Christopher y a Sara a solas. Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que el prodigioso oído de su hermana no escuchara, Azalie habló con su novio.

-¿Cómo viste a mi hermana?

-Pues sí la noto algo deprimida, ella dice que porque siente que está maldita por aquello de que tiene muy mala suerte en el amor pero…

-¿Pero? –instó Azalie.

-Siento que hay algo más –contestó Yoshua moviendo la cabeza inquieto-, algo que ni ella misma sabe de qué se trata… siento que en parte podría tratarse del wey del vestido… estoy casi seguro de que parte de lo que le pasa a Sara tiene algo que ver con ese tipo, pero no todo… hay todavía algo más... se nota… como que son muchas cosas… no sé si me entiendes…

-Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo Azalie-. Y sí, yo también lo siento… hay algo muy extraño en ese tipo de la túnica, pero no logro descifrarlo… y Sara está demasiado bloqueada.

-Yo lo único que te puedo decir es que el pinche Christopher, tiene la competencia bien difícil con ese vato* de la voz de soprano –dijo el muchacho mirando a su novia a los ojos-. Y aunque Christopher es camarada y lo aprecio, también sé muy bien que es rete-pendejo, y si Sara termina mandándolo a la verga y se queda con el wey del vestido, la culpa sólo será de Christopher y de nadie más.

-Tienes razón… es lo más seguro –dijo Azalie en tono misterioso-, y sí, se siente que hay una conexión entre Sara y ese tipo… pero aún no sé descifrar qué tipo de lazo sea…

Mientras, Sara y Christopher se encontraban en la cocina, entonces, la pelirroja miró al muchacho a los ojos.

-¿Qué opinas de mí? –inquirió Sara.

-¿Yo? Bueno... yo creo que eres una chica muy alegre y animosa... Un poco mamona y fanfarrona a veces, pero de buen corazón... –respondió Christopher con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Sara.

-Sí –dijo Christopher-. De hecho, eres una de las personas más nobles que he conocido...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –insistió la chica.

Christopher la miró comprensivo se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con la camiseta naranja que usaba, volvió a ponérselos y se apoyó en la pared mirando por la ventana.

-Porque siempre que alguien está en problemas, le echas la mano como puedas, por la forma en que enfrentas la vida con una sonrisa. Porque veo el gran amor que sientes por tu familia a pesar de que no llevan la misma sangre. Cuando Andaba yo con Kitty, ella se ponía demasiado celosa y te armaba tremendos escándalos y decía cosas muy feas sobre ti, y a pesar de eso, nunca la trataste mal, ni hablaste mal de ella. Y algo que me encanta de ti, es el hecho de que aún cuando te gusta mucho una persona, y esta tiene pareja, nunca intentas quitársela. Y eso es admirable…

-Bueno –dijo Sara sonriendo-. Sobre lo de Kitty, he de confesarte que yo no había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a ser mi amiga. Sobre lo otro… yo sé qué es lo que te quiten a la persona amada, y no es bonito. Y menos cuando se trata de una amiga mía. Ya cuando la persona está libre y hay alguien más compitiendo, es diferente. Pero si esa persona ya lleva algo construido, no es justo que llegue yo y lo destruya sólo porque yo quiero con el tipo, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Christopher le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

-Tu piensas de ese modo, y eso es de admirarse –continuó Christopher-... Por que otras mujeres, no piensan de ese modo... no se fijan en si pisotean a una amiga, o su propia hermana con tal de estar con un hombre en especial, no les importa dañar a nadie...

-Sí –dijo Sara- Eso es algo que sé muy bien. Incluso hay mujeres que sólo lo hacen por hacer la maldad, y no por amor.

-Por eso pienso que eres increíble... –dijo Christopher.

Sara volteó a mirarlo sin dar crédito.

-Y la verdad yo –dijo Christopher nervioso-... Aunque no me lo creas te admiro mucho... Así que yo... este... pues... como te lo digo... es que... Cuando tu... tengas un problema o te sientas triste... Yo quiero apoyarte. De verdad, es lo que quiero hacer.

Sara lo miró y sonrió sin decir nada. Christopher siguió hablando.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que –continuó Christopher-... cuando tengas ganas de llorar... Ven conmigo para que no estés sola.

Sara sonrió y besó a Christopher en la mejilla.

-Gracias… Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor… te tomaré la palabra –dijo Sara con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese instante, se escuchó un estruendo, como si algo enorme hubiera caído destruyendo el techo del segundo piso del vagón. Sara sufrió un sobresalto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sara? –preguntó Christopher asustado.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? –Susurró Sara preocupada- Iré a ver qué es. Christopher, quédate aquí mientras voy. No tardo.

Christopher la sujetó del brazo.

-No dejaré que vayas sola. –dijo Christopher con firmeza.

De pronto, se escucharon una especie de gruñidos.

-Rebecca está en problemas –dijo Sara desesperada- ¿No te das cuenta?

Repentinamente, se escucharon unos balazos.

-¿Ves? –Dijo Christopher- Ella se está encargando de lo que sea que haya arriba.

Sara levantó el brazo indicándole a Christopher que guardara silencio; la chica parecía extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Christopher en un susurro.

-Esos balazos no son de la pistola de Rebecca; Rebecca trae una pistola 9 mm… -murmuró Sara- Y esos balazos son de otro tipo de arma… como un rifle de cacería.

Christopher soltó a Sara y se recargó contra la pared.

-¿Puedes distinguir el tipo de arma que se dispara con solo oír el balazo? –Inquirió Christopher asombrado- ¡Chido!

-Sentidos más desarrollados que los de los animales, recuérdalo. –señaló Sara guiñando un ojo orgullosa.

Los balazos seguían, acompañados por golpes que se escuchaban desde el piso de arriba, de pronto, los tiros cesaron, y sólo alcanzó a escucharse como si una enorme criatura se desplomara.

-Creo que ya terminó –señaló Christopher.

Sara se dirigió a la puerta que había al fondo de la cocina, donde ponía en un pequeño letrero:

"Vagón de carga"

-¿Qué habrá ahí? –comentó Sara mirando a Christopher con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-No lo sé. –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

Sara intentó abrir la puerta, sin embargo, tenía seguro por el otro lado.

-¡Chin! –Dijo la chica- Tiene seguro por dentro.

-Ni modo –respondió el.

Rebecca entró a la cocina. Traía una especie de abridor de panel en la mano y un rifle de cacería en la otra. Sara corrió hacia ella seguida por Christopher.

-¡Rebecca! –Exclamó Sara- Gracias al cielo estás bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Qué no pasó! –Corrigió Rebecca- Para empezar, encontré un portafolio con una cerradura rara en el cuarto del conductor. Se la acabo de dar a Zuci y a Sebas.

-¿Y luego? –indagó Christopher.

-Noté una pequeña luz roja, que en realidad era un switch. Cuando lo bajé, se abrió un compartimiento secreto y cayó una escalera. La cual me llevó a un salón-bar que tenía el tren. Ya saben: Botellas caídas, vidrios por todos lados. Todo era un desastre. Seguí tranquilamente por el lugar, escuché un extraño ruido, como si algo enorme hubiera caído sobre el techo, pero no le dí importancia. Seguí hasta el fondo y llegué un pasillo donde había una habitación de las de primera clase. Entré y encontré éste rifle de caza y esta cosa para abrir páneles. Al salir de la habitación, me fijé en un carrito de servicio que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del bar y encontré esto…

Rebecca le entregó a Sara un picahielos.

-¡Excelente! –Dijo Sara con una sonrisa- Vamos a mandárselo a Billy para que salga.

Sara fue hacia el elevador de servicio y colocó dentro el picahielo, y entonces se lo mandó a Billy.

-¿A qué le estabas disparando hace un rato, Rebecca? Preguntó Christopher.

-Para eso voy –dijo Rebecca- Cuando me dirigía para acá, estaba a punto de llegar al mostrador del bar, unas tenazas comenzaron a hacer un agujero en el techo y entonces, cayó un escorpión gigante que por poco y me mata. Afortunadamente, lo hice yo primero.

-¿Un escorpión gigante? –Inquirió Christopher incrédulo.

-Wey –comentó Sara-. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que hemos visto, no me extrañaría que llegara Link a rescatarnos acompañado por Inuyasha, Gokú y Superman y esto terminara siendo obra de Ganondorf.

-Pues eso sí… -dijo Christopher.

Súbitamente, Billy se reunió con ellos en la cocina, acompañado por Azalie y los demás. Sara se acercó a Billy.

-Billy, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Sara.

-Sí –respondió Billy con una sonrisa- Por fortuna, el lugar donde me encontraba era relativamente seguro. Pero ahora que lo pienso, gastamos mucho tiempo en vano…

-¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó Christopher

-La pelirroja pudo haber partido la puerta en dos, en lugar de ponernos a buscar un estúpido picahielos -afirmó Billy- ¿Por qué no usaste tus garras, Sara?

-Bueno, wey -dijo Sara- Hasta yo tengo mis lapsus de estupidez.

-Bueno ya –dijo Beka- Dejen eso ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues primero que nada –dijo Billy- tenemos que parar el tren.

-Y para eso, tenemos que llegar a la locomotora –dijo Abner-. El problema es que para acceder, tenemos que conseguir una tarjeta magnética especial. Debe estar en algún lugar de aquí…

-¡Un minuto! –intervino Azalie- La nota que venía en junto al portafolio, decía que en el mismo se encontraba la tarjeta.

Sara le arrebató el portafolio a su hermana y lo agitó escuchando con atención el sonido del contenido.

-En efecto –dijo Sara-. Aquí dentro hay una tarjeta. El chiste es abrirlo.

Billy tomó el portafolio y lo observó detenidamente.

-La cerradura es un tanto extraña –señaló Billy.

-Oigan –dijo Sebas- ¿Ya intentaron buscar en el vagón de carga?

-Está cerrado por dentro –aseveró Christopher- A menos que abramos ese panel que está al lado de la puerta.

Rebecca sonrió y mostró el abridor de panel que traía en la mano.

-Creo que esto nos servirá –dijo Rebecca.

Sara se colocó en medio de todos.

-Okey… -dijo Sara en tono autoritario- Tenemos qué organizarnos. Así que… ¿Estamos todos los que somos y somos todos los que estamos?

-Pues yo no veo que falte nadie –dijo Azalie-. Estamos completos.

-Bien –dijo Sara-. Hagamos esto: Primero que nada, necesitamos que dos personas se pasen al vagón de carga y chequen todo lo que haya atrás.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Billy.

-Yo iré con el –dijo Rebecca.

-Bien… ahora necesitamos gente que vaya a buscar la llave. Tenemos qué dividirnos… Azalie y Yoshua, ustedes buscarán y reunirán todas las municiones que encuentren para los que traen armas de fuego. Sebas y Beka, ustedes buscarán más armas de fuego. Alguien del grupo puede necesitar andar armado. Zuci y Abner, ustedes busquen provisiones y cosas para curarnos las heridas. Christopher y yo buscaremos algo para abrir el méndigo portafolio. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –dijeron todos.

Rebecca y Billy se pasaron al vagón de carga por un pequeño conducto que había bajo el panel. Al avanzar unos metros, las rejas de lo que parecían unas jaulas se abrieron.

-¡Oh no, otra vez! –murmuró Rebecca.

Dos perros zombies se acercaron a ellos gruñendo dispuestos a atacarlos. Uno de los canes se abalanzó contra Billy, quien sin darle tiempo, le disparó mientras Rebecca disparaba al otro. Billy tumbó a uno, no obstante, el otro se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al piso. El ex marine peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el furioso animal. Rebecca disparó al can, hasta que Billy pudo zafarse del perro de una patada. Rebecca le dio el tiro de gracia a la criatura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió la oficial mientras revisaba a Billy.

-Yo estoy perfecto –respondió el-; Espero que la sociedad protectora de animales no se entere de este incidente –agregó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor sigamos –dijo Rebecca.

Antes de abrir la puerta, que llevaba a la parte trasera del tren, Rebecca notó algo que brillaba en una de las jaulas de donde los perros habían salido, cosa que llamó la atención de la muchacha. Rebecca se inclinó para ver mejor y lo que recogió fue un anillo, que al parecer era de oro. Sin embargo, no era el tipo de anillo que se ponía en un dedo.

-¿Qué es? –inquirió Billy.

Rebecca le mostró el anillo al convicto. Este lo observó con detenimiento y se lo regresó.

-Guárdalo –dijo mientras se lo devolvía-. Creo que sé para qué puede servir.

Entre tanto, Sara y Christopher se encaminaron al cuarto del conductor. Al entrar, vieron la escalera por la cual Rebecca había subido.

-Mira –dijo Sara-; es la escalera que Rebecca mencionó. ¿Subimos?

Christopher se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué no –dijo-. Pero yo subiré primero, para ver si el lugar es seguro. Desde este momento, yo seré tu guardaespaldas –agregó el chico en tono triunfal.

-Pos apúrale, Robles que tenemos que parar este pinche tren –dijo Sara.

Christopher subió la escalera, y al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró en un lugar que parecía un bar, cuyo mostrador estaba completamente destruido. El salón era grande, no obstante, el cadáver del escorpión gigante al cual minutos antes Rebecca había matado se encontraba ahí. Sara lo alcanzó y se detuvo al ver el enorme escorpión muerto que ocupaba gran parte del vagón.

-Así que ese es nuestro amiguito "tenazas" –comentó Sara apartando una de las tenazas con el pie.

- Mejor hay qué pasarnos rápido –determinó Christopher-. No vaya a ser la mala y que se levante convertido en zombie y entonces sí nos cargó el payaso…

-Tienes razón –dijo Sara.

Ambos cruzaron el salón, y se pasaron a otro vagón, ahí había una habitación de primera clase, entraron sin encontrar nada útil mas que medicinas, las cuales recogieron y salieron de la habitación. Desafortunadamente, no podían pasar al otro lado del corredor, ya que un gran nido con huevecillos de sanguijuelas obstruía el lugar.

-Rayos –dijo Sara-. Este debe ser el otro lado del pasillo donde hablé con Azalie.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Christopher.

-Si –respondió Sara- Si no hubiera este montón de huevos de sanguijuela, llegaríamos al donde está la escalera donde nos sentamos mientras se te pasaba el mareo.

-Es cierto… -dijo Christopher- Lo malo es que hay tantos huevos que no se puede pasar. Tendremos que regresar por donde llegamos.

-Pues vamos –dijo Sara.

El par se regresó por donde había llegado. El salón presentaba un panorama completamente desesperanzador, descubierto en gran parte del techo gracias al escorpión gigante, con el viento soplando a causa de la gran velocidad que llevaba el tren.

-De algo sí estoy seguro –comentó Christopher mientras cruzaba el salón sin soltar la mano de Sara- Este no es el bosque de Raccoon.

Sara lo miró confundida.

-¿Entonces dónde chingados crees que estamos? –inquirió la joven.

-¡Esto definitivamente es Ravenloft! –Exclamó Christopher con una sonrisa.

Sara lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Dejando que sí! –Dijo Sara entre risas- Esto ya parece jugada de Rol. Si no fuera porque es la época actual, juraría que estamos en una jugada de "Calabozos y Dragones".

-Pues me cae que sí estamos en una… Nomás falta que tu amigo del vestido sea un clérigo de las sanguijuelas… -mencionó Christopher.

-O un mago –replicó Sara.

Ambos regresaron a la planta baja y fueron hacia el vagón de primera clase. Donde encontraron a Billy y a Rebecca, quienes estaban mirando por una ventana pequeña que se encontraba situada al lado de la puerta. Rebecca traía en sus manos un gancho. Sara se acercó para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué tanto ven por esa ventana? –Preguntó Sara.

-Lo que sucede es que encontramos este gancho en la parte trasera del último vagón –explicó Rebecca-. Y ahí hay un lugar donde podemos usarlo.

-¿Te refieres a esa escalera que está algo alta? –inquirió Christopher mirando por dicha ventana.

-En efecto –dijo Billy.

-¿Quién va a subir? –preguntó Sara.

-Es mi turno –dijo Rebecca-. Billy ya subió.

-¿Segura? –dijo Sara- Porque yo puedo hacerlo en tu lugar…

-No. –dijo Rebecca decidida-. Yo iré a ver qué hay.

Rebecca subió al techo del vagón con ayuda del gancho. Sara y los demás se quedaron abajo.

-¿Cómo le hacemos? –dijo Sara.

-¿Cómo le hacemos para qué?- inquirió Billy.

-Digamos que habiendo tantos cadáveres en esta parte, me pongo algo nerviosa de solo pensar que alguno se levante a causar desmadre –explicó Sara-. En el segundo piso de este vagón no hay nada de cadáveres o zombies…

-Sí, Sara… pero hay un pinche nido repleto huevecillos de sanguijuelas –replicó Christopher.

-Sí, wey –rebatió la chica-. Pero a las pinches sanguijuelillas las aplacamos de un pinche pisotón, además ni han nacido… En cambio los zombies son más cabrones de matar. Y la neta, tengo mucha hueva como para andar peleando con zombies en este momento.

En ese instante, llegaron todos los demás Zuci y Abner con varias hierbas y sprays. Azalie y Yoshua traían bastantes municiones que habían encontrado en el tren. Los últimos en llegar fueron Beka y Sebas, quienes no hallaron más armas de fuego. Sara se puso a dividir las municiones; la mitad para Billy y la mitad para Rebecca.

-Por cierto –dijo Sebas mirando a su alrededor- ¿No han visto a Rebecca?

-Anda allá arriba en el techo del vagón –respondió Sara-.

Mientras tanto, Rebecca caminaba cuidadosamente sobre el techo del vagón en medio de la fuerte ráfaga de viento causada por la velocidad tan alta que llevaba el tren. La chica se percató de que había un agujero en el techo. Rebecca avanzó cautelosamente para acercarse al hoyo y ver qué había.

Al mirar por aquél agujero, Rebecca vió que se trataba de una de las habitaciones de primera clase; una a la cual no había entrado y estaba sin explorar. Afortunadamente para la oficial, podría saltar al interior de la alcoba sin hacerse daño, ya que no era demasiada altura.

Rebecca saltó al interior de la recámara, la cual estaba algo húmeda debido al agua de la lluvia que entraba por la ventana abierta. Rebecca volteó a su alrededor. El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, sin embargo, sólo estaba escasamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena. Rebecca podía ver perfectamente la cama tubular de latón que se encontraba a su derecha y los cuadros que había en la pared. Sin embargo, la oficial no tardó en darse cuenta, de que no estaba sola en esa pequeña habitación.

Un zombi se acercaba a ella amenazante, dispuesto a morderla. Desgraciadamente, la chica no alcanzó a sacar su pistola, ya que la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella para tratar de morderla. Rebecca luchaba contra el zombi cuerpo a cuerpo para evitar ser mordida por ese ser putrefacto. De algún modo, la joven logró zafarse del zombi haciéndolo caer. Rápidamente, Rebecca sacó su arma y le disparó a la criatura para evitar que volviera a levantarse.

-¡Caray! –Pensó- Mi primera misión y ya estoy en graves problemas. Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí…

Evitando pisar el cadáver y el charco de sangre que había dejado al morir de nuevo. Rebecca se dirigió al armario que estaba justo frente a la cama. Al abrirlo, vió que estaba vacío salvo por una pequeña caja, como las usadas en las joyerías para guardar los anillos. Rebecca la recogió y al abrirla, encontró un anillo muy parecido al que había recogido en la jaula de los perros, con la diferencia de que éste, era de plata…

En la planta baja, Sara y los demás escucharon los balazos Sara supo inmediatamente de dónde venían.

-Rebecca está en problemas –dijo Billy.

-Sé exactamente dónde está –dijo Sara-. Sígueme.

Sara sacó sus garras y subió al segundo piso del vagón en compañía de Billy, quien ya traía su arma preparada para cualquier percance.

Al llegar a la planta alta, Sara y Billy alcanzaron a ver cómo los huevos de sanguijuelas comenzaron a eclosionar. Las sanguijuelas se dispersaron por toda la planta alta del vagón, despejando el corredor que estaba saturado con los huevecillos. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Rebecca Chambers apareció ante ellos.

-Billy, qué bueno que te veo –dijo Rebecca-. Acabo de encontrar algo interesante.

Billy se acercó a Rebecca. Para ver qué era lo que tenía, sin embargo, había un problema, y es que las sanguijuelas que deambulaban por el pasillo les subían a ambos por el cuerpo. Billy se quitaba alguna y la aplastaba, pero para ese momento, ya tenía otra pegada. Rebecca estaba en las mismas condiciones. Billy miró a Sara y se dio cuenta de que ninguna sanguijuela hacía el más mínimo intento por atacarla; más bien se apartaban a su paso formando una valla… como si le tuvieran algún respeto.

-¿Acaso ella…? –Pensó Billy sin dar crédito.

Billy intercambió una mirada con Rebecca, quien estaba igualmente sorprendida por la extraña actitud de las sanguijuelas ante Sara.

Sara se acuclilló para observarlas más de cerca y tomó a una entre sus manos. Entonces, Billy volvió a mirar a Sara, quien había tenía a la sanguijuela en su mano. El animal se arrastró por todo el brazo de la muchacha, y se posó en su hombro. La sanguijuela parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Sara.

-¡Ya basta! –Decía Sara entre risas- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Sara miró a Billy y se dio cuenta de la manera en que el convicto la miraba.

-¿Qué? –dijo Sara sin entender el por qué Billy y Rebecca la miraban de esa forma.

Billy se acercó a Sara mirándola con frialdad. Entonces, sacó su pistola y puso el cañón en la frente de la chica.

-Ahora me vas a decir –dijo Billy en tono pausado pero amenazante- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-¿Estás loco? –Balbuceó Sara- ¿De qué chingados estás hablando?

Billy la miraba más amenazante.

-¡No finjas! –Vociferó Billy sin quitar la pistola de donde la tenía- ¡Tú eres la que controla a esas sanguijuelas! Tú eres la causante de todo esto, reconócelo de una vez.

Sara lo miraba sin entender la agresividad de su compañero.

-¿Qué? –Dijo la chica- Estás pero bien loco.

-¿Por qué no te atacaban? –Inquirió Billy mirándola con coraje- ¿Por qué no se te pegan al cuerpo?

-¿Yo qué chingados voy a saber, cabrón? –Dijo Sara perdiendo la paciencia- Tal vez porque estoy bonita…

-¡No te hagas la chistosita!

-Mira, pinche Billy, yo no tengo nada qué ver en esto.

-Ve a decirle eso a otro –dijo Billy sin dejar de amagarla-. Porque ni creas que me dejo engañar tan fácil por tu carita angelical…

Sara le lanzó una seductora sonrisa a Billy.

-¿Estás diciendo que te parezco bonita? –inquirió la chica.

En ese momento, Azalie, Christopher y los demás llegaron atraídos por el barullo. Azalie se quedó petrificada al ver a su hermana amagada por Billy. Christopher, al ver en la situación en la que estaba su amada, se acercó a Billy y le puso el filo de su katar en el cuello.

-Si jalas el gatillo, te mato –dijo Christopher en tono amenazador-. Te juro que te mato.

Billy no se dejó intimidar por Christopher, y miró a Sara sin quitarle el arma de la frente.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo la verdad? –masculló Billy.

-¿De qué verdad hablas? –dijo Azalie asustada.

-Parece ser que tu amiga es la causante de todo este caos –dijo Billy.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con este pinche desmadre –dijo Sara enojada- Pero si estás tan convencido mátame, cabrón. A ver si tienes los suficientes huevos.

Christopher apretó el filo de su katar contra la garganta de Billy

-No te atrevas… -murmuró Christopher.

-No te metas, gordito –dijo Billy.

-Christopher, quítale el puto katar de su cuello –ordenó Sara- Si él me dispara saldrá perdiendo.

-Pero… -balbuceó Christopher.

-¡Hazlo! –ordenó Sara con firmeza.

Christopher guardó su katar. Todos los amigos de Sara miraban la escena nerviosos. El ambiente se sentía tenso.

-¡Órale, cabrón! –Gritó Sara provocándolo- ¿Qué esperas para dispararme? ¡Hazlo de una vez! ¿No que muy machín?

Billy miraba a la muchacha sorprendido, no pensó que tuviera tanto carácter. Billy vió que Sara le sostenía la mirada. Una parte de él admiraba la valentía con la que esa chica lo enfrentaba y se le ponía al tú por tú. Nunca pensó que esa muchacha tuviera más pantalones que muchos hombres que había conocido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Vociferó la chica sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¡Truénala cabrón! ¡Truénala! Si estás tan convencido, truena la pinche pistola de una vez.

Billy jaló el gatillo incrustando la bala en la frente de la joven quien cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras Azalie ahogaba un grito ante la mirada atemorizada de todos los presentes. Christopher corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Sara aparentemente sin vida. De pronto, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Sara se levantó. Billy notó como el casquillo del proyectil caía al suelo y la herida de bala se cerraba sin dejar cicatriz alguna. Billy estaba paralizado de la impresión al igual que todos. Sara sonrió.

-Mira, Billy… -dijo Sara mientras se aproximaba a él- vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No soy alguien tan fácil de matar, créeme que no eres la primera persona que ha intentado matarme y se lleva al chasco de que no se puede. Si eres listo, no me querrás como enemiga. Yo no tengo nada que ver con estas sangujuelas, además, si mal no recuerdo, hace un rato vimos cómo el papacito del cabello largo las controlaba, y a ese wey lo acabo de conocer hoy. Si me quieres creer, chido, si no, allá tú. Pero tienes dos opciones, o cooperas conmigo, sin pelear ni nada parecido, o me vas a estar chingando la madre, lo cual no te recomiendo porque saldrás perdiendo. Y esto va para ti también, Rebecca –agregó Sara mirando a Rebecca, entonces, se volvió hacia Billy-. Además, no me gusta echar en cara las cosas, pero yo confié en ti, y todos los seres pensantes en este tren sabemos que tú no eres ninguna blanca palomita…

Billy miró a Sara con cierto recelo, entonces bajó la mirada y lanzando un suspiro, guardó su arma.

-Está bien –dijo Billy al fín-. Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas.

-Créeme –dijo Sara- A mí también me sorprende que no me hayan atacado las sanguijuelas, tampoco entiendo como no se me pegó la que traía en mis manos.

-Pero –dijo Rebecca-… ¿Cómo es que tú te atreviste a tocarla sin que te diera asco, o algo así? Eso es lo que nos hace dudar…

Sara miró las sanguijuelas que se arrastraban en el suelo y sonrió con melancolía.

-Digamos que –dijo Sara mirando al suelo con nostalgia-… Me traen buenos recuerdos.

Rebecca no entendió, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de buenos recuerdos pueden unos bichos tan repulsivos traerle a una persona? Rebecca Chambers recordaría su primera misión con los S.T.A.R.S. como la experiencia más bizarra en su vida.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Sara-, ¿Encontraste algo interesante acá arriba?

-¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamó Rebecca.

La chica sacó de su bolsillo la cajita con el anillo y se la entregó a Billy; éste la abrió y observó el anillo con cuidado. Entonces sacó el otro que traía y notó que eran similares.

-¿Alguien de ustedes trae el portafolio? –inquirió Billy.

-Christopher pásale el portafolio, por favor –dijo Sara.

Christopher miró a Billy con cierto rencor y le dio el portafolio de mala gana. Billy tomó el portafolio y puso los dos anillos en la cerradura, donde encajaban perfectamente. Entonces, se escuchó un pequeño "clic". Billy sacó el contenido del portafolio, el cual era una tarjeta magnética. La tarjeta tenía una foto del conductor del tren y algunos datos.

-Esta debe ser la tarjeta que abre la puerta al vagón de paso a la locomotora. –dijo Billy.

-Eso significa… -Murmuró Azalie.

-Que ya podremos parar esta chingadera –dijo Christopher.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? –dijo Sara- A mal paso, darle prisa.

El grupo decidió cruzar por el segundo piso, Al fin que en el bar se encontraba la escalera que llevaba al cuarto del conductor que se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta que iban a abrir con la tarjeta magnética. Todos los miembros de la partida evitaban las sanguijuelas del corredor, algunos se las quitaban cuando sentían que se les subían y las pisaban; la única que no se preocupaba por ello, era Sara. Al abrir la puerta del bar, vieron el cadáver del alacrán gigante.

-Mira, Rebecca –dijo Sara-. Ahí está tu cuate el alacrán.

-Cállate –dijo Rebecca-. No quiero ni recordarlo.

Sara rió mientras evitaba al enorme alacrán que yacía sin vida en el suelo del vagón. Llegaron al cuarto del conductor, bajando uno por uno la escalera, hasta que por fín llegaron a donde estaba la puerta.

Billy colocó la tarjeta en el lector de la puerta, fue en ese momento, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

En el vagón de paso a la locomotora, se hallaban dos sujetos armados con ametralladoras; ambos con uniforme de comando. Al parecer ellos habían sido los responsables de que el tren se pusiera en movimiento. Uno de ellos hablaba por el Walkie con algún superior.

-Aquí el equipo delta. –Informó uno de los sujetos-. Hemos obtenido el control sobre el tren. Cambio.

Lejos de ahí, en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de control, Albert Wesker se comunicaba con los sujetos armados del tren.

-Entendido. –Respondió Wesker.

A su lado, un confundido William Birkin miraba hacia el suelo meditabundo.

-Esto no tiene sentido –murmuró Birkin moviendo la cabeza negativamente-. ¿Cómo es posible que el T- Virus se haya filtrado? ¿Y por qué contaminó el laboratorio y la mansión? Y sin contar el tren que se encuentra a casi tres millas de aquí…

Wesker miró a Birkin con frialdad, entonces tapó el micrófono.

-Eso es irrelevante –dijo Wesker mirándolo serio-. Debemos prevenir que siga esparciéndose el virus, y para ello, tendremos qué destruir el tren. Por completo.

William Birkin miró a Wesker, un hombre muy alto, rubio, de complexión atlética, bien parecido siempre con su corte de pelo impecable y sus lentes oscuros que usaba incluso de noche; desde que eran jóvenes, Albert siempre robaba la atención y los suspiros de las chicas (y alguno que otro varón) donde quiera que andaban. William Birkin, en cambio, si bien, era también rubio y bastante atractivo, no era tan alto como Albert, y era más delgado, no llamaba tanto la atención como su amigo, salvo contados casos sin embargo por esos días, el científico se encontraba bastante desmejorado, lo cual Albert notó desde hacía días; Birkin se encontrba más pálido que de costumbre, y ojeroso, el cabello despeinado y una incipiente barba de 2 días

"Al parecer lleva varios días sin dormir" Pensó Wesker

William se encontraba realmente preocupado, después de todo, si no querían que la existencia del T-virus, y con ello, el hecho de que Umbrella se dedicaba a la producción de Armas Bio Orgánicas saliera a la luz pública, era necesario destruir las pruebas. Y una de ellas, era precisamente el Ecliptic express. Ya bastante era el mantener ocultos sus descubrimientos entorno al Virus G.

Albert Wesker habló de nuevo por el micrófono.

-¿Qué tan lejos se encuentran del próximo cambio de Vías? –preguntó Wesker al sujeto del otro lado del micrófono.

En ese instante, desde las sombras surgieron decenas de sanguijuelas, las cuales atacaron a los comandos armados quienes desesperadamente gritaban y disparaban sus armas sin objetivo. Wesker sólo alcanzó a oír los disparos y los gritos desesperados de sus subordinados.

-¿Qué sucede? –indagó Wesker desde la sala de control.

No obtuvieron respuesta… Solo se cortó la comunicación. Albert Wesker y William Birkin nunca supieron que los dos sujetos armados habían sido asesinados por unas sanguijuelas.

En el tren, Sara alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección toda la conversación a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes sólo escucharon los gritos y el tiroteo incesante de las ametralladoras…

-Al parecer no estábamos solos –comentó Sara-. Alguien puso el tren en marcha.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente pasar? –Consultó Azalie- ¿Qué tal si nos matan o nos hacen algo? No sabemos las intenciones de esos weyes.

-¡Naaaah! –respondió Sara despreocupada- A esos dos ya los cargó el payaso.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no nos va a cargar a nosotros también? –preguntó Beka.

Sara se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Pues miren, si nos quedamos aquí y no paramos el tren, es seguro que aquí nos chingamos –explicó Sara- En cambio, si salimos a ver qué onda, puede que nos ataque lo que sea que atacó a esos cabrones de allá afuera… pero también puede que no. Entonces podremos hacer el intento de parar esta madre.

-Pues hay que seguirle –dijo Billy.

Sara asintió y abrió la puerta. En efecto, los dos tipos armados estaban muertos. Zuci se inclinó sobre uno de ellos y le quitó la ametralladora. Beka hizo lo mismo. Rebecca las miró sin dar crédito a la frialdad con la que se robaban las armas de los dos muertos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Zuci- Nosotros las necesitamos más que ellos, estos tipos ya están muertos, ni para qué les sirvan.

Rebecca suspiró y siguió hacia la locomotora. Billy abrió la locomotora y notó que algo andaba mal. Rápido, y todos los demás entraron a ver qué pasaba.

-El tren está fuera de control –dijo Billy alarmado- ¡Tenemos qué parar esta cosa!

Al entrar, Christopher vió algo que le llamó la atención; sobre el tablero había una tarjeta magnética. El muchacho la tomó y la observó. Rebecca encontró un pequeño libro sobre el tablero, el cual era un manual de frenado. Rebecca lo leyó junto con Sara.

-Introducir tarjeta magnética… mando en el compartimiento del maquinista… mando en el compartimiento trasero… -leía Sara- ¿Qué pinche desmadre es este? ¿Tanto pedo para desactivar el freno? ¿En qué piensan estos cabrones de Umbrella? Ni qué tuviéramos tanto tiempo en lo que buscamos el pinche tarjeta…

En ese momento, Christopher puso una tarjeta magnética ante las narices de Sara, ésta tomó la tarjeta, y al darse cuenta de que era justo la que necesitaban, abrazó a Christopher efusivamente.

-¡Christopher, eres un genio! –chilló Sara de alegría.

En un arrebato de alegría, Sara lo besó en los labios. Christopher se sonrojó. Parecía estar en las nubes.

-Muy bien –dijo Billy- ¿Quién se va atrás?

-Yo voy –dijo Rebecca.

-Yo iré con ella –dijo Sara-. Necesita alguien que la cubra.

-Bien –respondió Billy- Yo me quedaré aquí con los demás. Cuando hayan terminado, me llaman por el Walkie ¿entendido?

-Entendido y anotado, jefe –dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

Sara y Rebecca estaban a punto de salir de la cabina del maquinista, cuando Billy las detuvo.

-¡Oigan! –dijo el convicto.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia él.

-No vayan a cagarla –dijo Billy.

Sara y Rebecca lo miraron algo enfadadas.

-¿Qué crees, que somos pendejas, wey? –dijo Sara molesta.

-No lo haremos. –dijo Rebecca cruzándose de brazos.

Ambas chicas salieron, y cruzaron hacia el primer vagón lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar a los tipos que estaban armados, quienes transformados en zombies, se levantaban para atacarlas. Siguieron por todo el corredor, hasta que se toparon con un zombie, el cual ágilmente, Sara esquivó, y entonces le dio una patada con la cual el zombie fue a dar al suelo justo para que Rebecca pasara encima de él. Al pasar al siguiente vagón, el cual era de primera clase, se encontraron con cuatro zombies que avanzaban hacia ella amenazantes. Rebecca disparaba a las criaturas mientras Sara los derribaba a patadas.

-Vaya, eres buena con las patadas –comentó Rebecca asombrada.

-Practico Tae-kwon-do –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- Soy cinta negra décimo Dan.

Sara se adelantó al siguiente vagón, y al abrir la puerta, se detuvo repentinamente y miró con pesar a Rebecca, quien se encontraba tan consternada como ella. Ambas mujeres miraban el horripilante espectáculo, de un zombie que se encontraba inclinado sobre un cadáver... comiéndoselo.

Rebecca notó que el zombie usaba un uniforme de S.T.A.R.S.

-No… -murmuró la oficial con sus ojos color esmeralda llorosos.

El zombie volteó y miró a las dos chicas. Rebecca reconoció el rostro del zombie.

-Edward… -murmuró mientras miraba con tristeza cómo se levantaba.

-Es tu amigo el de hace rato… -dijo Sara.

El zombie avanzó hacia ellas lentamente.

-No, ¡No te acerques! –Balbuceó Rebecca a punto del llanto- ¡No te acerques!

Sara suspiró, corrió hacia el zombie, y haciendo uso de sus garras, le cercenó la cabeza ante la mirada horrorizada de Rebecca. Sara miró a Rebecca, quien la miraba paralizada de miedo.

-Sé que era tu amigo –dijo Sara con voz más dulce- Pero entiende, si no lo mataba nos tragaba..

Rebecca bajó la mirada, y siguió su camino.

De ahí, las dos chicas llegaron sin problemas al compartimiento trasero del tren.

Sara se adelantó al dispositivo que se encontraba junto a la puerta e introdujo la tarjeta. Al hacer eso, el dispositivo se encendió, apareciendo en una pantalla el número 81. A un lado estaba un pánel numérico que era donde debían introducir el código. Y había 10 pequeñas luces.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Rebecca- ¿Cuál será el código?

Sara observó detenidamente el dispositivo y entonces supo qué hacer.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó Sara con una sonrisa de confianza- debemos introducir 10 números que al sumarse den como resultado 81. Y afortunadamente, eso es fácil para mí a pesar de que soy malísima con las matemáticas.

-Ya veo… dijo Rebecca.

-Veamos… -meditaba Sara- Si 9 veces 9 da 81… ¡Ya sé!

Rebecca observó cómo Sara oprimió ocho veces la tecla 9, después aplanó el número 8, y al último el 1. Entonces dio el resultado que esperaban.

-¡Lo lograste! –dijo Rebecca emocionada.

-De algo sirvió que en segundo año de primaria me estuvieran jodiendo con las tablas de multiplicar –dijo Sara sonriendo- órale, Háblale a Billy para que ponga el código de allá.

Rebeca tomó el Walkie y se comunicó con Billy.

-Billy, aquí Rebecca, ya hemos introducido el código en el dispositivo trasero-dijo Rebecca por el walkie- Es tu turno. Corto.

-Entendido –respondió Billy y de inmediato se puso a maniobrar el artefacto que le tocaba.

El dispositivo que Billy tenía frente a sí , tenía 10 luces, pero el total del número debía ser 36, para colmo, la parte que indicaba la suma de los dígitos y el cuanto le faltaba estaba estrellada, lo cual dificultaba enormemente su tarea. El tiempo apremiaba y tenía qué concentrarse si no quería morir en aquél tren, pero la gente a su alrededor no se lo hacía nada sencillo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay qué hacer Billy? -dijo Azalie nerviosa.

-Debemos conseguir 10 dígitos que sumen 36 -respondió Billy.

-¡Pues la tabla del 6! -exclamó Christopher apurado- En una parte dice 36...

-No, espera… eso no -trató de explicar Billy.

-Pero eso es 6 por 6, idiota -interrumpió Beka angustiada sin hacer caso del ex teniente- ¡Necesitamos 10 dígitos!

-A mí ni me miren -dijo Sebas-, yo nunca fui bueno en eso de los números

-¡Muchachos, el reloj corre! -comentó Billy.

-¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi mamá y me aprendí las tablaaas? -exclamó Yoshua nervioso.

-¿No te sabes las tablas? -cuestionó Azucena sorprendida.

-Siempre le dije a mi madre que no usaría esas pendejadas en mi vida -respondió el chico- Y mírame ahora ¡Qué razón tenías mamá!

Los muchacho discutían a gritos sobre los números que Billy debía introducir en el panel mientras el convicto se desesperaba cada vez más al no poder concentrarse debido al escándalo que hacían los adolescentes.

-¡No sean pendejos! -comentó Azalie- Pongan 8 ceros, un 3 y un 6.

-No hay ceros, Azalie -irrumpió Billy un tanto exasperado.

-¡Pongan un 9! -indicó animado Abner.

Billy volteó a mirarlo extrañado con una mueca de confusión.

-¿Por qué diablos un 9? -Inquirió el convicto molesto..

-Me gusta el 9 -contestó Abner con naturalidad.

-¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! -Gritó Christopher aterrado- ¡Y AÚN SOY VIRGEN!

-¿Por qué no me extraña? -dijo Beka mirándolo.

-¡NADIE SE VA A MORIR, CON UN DEMONIO! -Grito Billy fuera de quicio- ¡SÓLO CÁLLENSE Y DÉJENME PENSAR!

Y así fue como con la ayuda de los demás, Billy pudo introducir el código y logró activar el freno.

-Bien, yo ya les salvé la vida -dijo Billy y luego miró a Christopher con burla-. De tu virginidad, yo no me encargo…

Sin embargo, aún no se encontraban a salvo, el tren iba a una velocidad excesiva y entonces, fue a dar a lo que parecía un túnel abandonado. Debido a la fuerza y velocidad que llevaba la máquina, las tablas que tapaban la entrada de dicho túnel no fueron lo suficiente para detenerlo. El tren pasó quebrando las tablas y arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso. Entonces descarriló y se volcó quedando en llamas. Afortunadamente, Billy, Sebas, Azalie, y los demás habían saltado fuera del tren justo antes de que este se volcara. Billy se levantó con dificultad entre las llamas.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó.

Christopher se levantó mientras se sobaba la cintura.

-Aquí estamos Sebas y yo –dijo Christopher mientras ayudaba a Sebas a levantarse.

-¡Aquí estamos nosotros! –Vociferó Azalie a unos metros. A su lado estaba Abner ayudando a Beka y Azucena a levantarse. Yoshua se levantó con dificultad.

Christopher miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Sara y Rebecca? –preguntó preocupado.

-Mierda… -murmuró Billy- ¡REBECCA!

Entre las llamas, surgió la figura de Rebecca quien caminaba hacia ellos cojeando.

-Aquí estoy –dijo Rebecca mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Todos corrieron hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Rebecca, ¿Has visto a Sara? –inquirió Christopher inquieto.

-No… -dijo Rebecca- Yo acabo de levantarme.

Azalie se llevó las manos al rostro a punto del llanto.

-¿Quieres decir…?

En ese instante, la voz de Sara rompió el silencio.

-¡HEY! ¡No lloresque aún no me muero! -Exclamó Sara desde lo alto de un andamio. Entonces saltó hacia los otros. A Azalie se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría, al igual que a Christopher.

Christopher se adelantó corriendo hacia ella en compañía de los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó mientras la revisaba.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Sara- Pero me di un tremendo putazo en las nachas…

Entonces, Sara miró a su alrededor y vió que se encontraban en una especie de hangar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –murmuró Sara.

-Eso quisiera saberlo –respondió Billy.

Azalie revisó el lugar y vió una puerta.

-Miren –dijo Azalie- Ahí hay una puerta… quizá podamos llegar a un lugar seguro donde refugiarnos…

Rebecca miró a los demás.

-¿Y si entramos? –dijo Rebecca.

-Pues sea lo que sea, es mejor que estar aquí. –dijo Christopher.

Christopher se adelantó a abrir la puerta y entonces se encontró con que era una alcantarilla.

-Creo que me equivoqué… -dijo Christopher.

-De todos modos, vayamos –dijo Billy-. Puede que si nos vamos por aquí, lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Pero apesta a rayos! –dijo Sara haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Pero quizá lleguemos a un lugar más seguro –dijo Rebecca.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Christopher.

-Muy bien –dijo Sara al fín – ¿Quién vota por que vayamos por la alcantarilla?

Para la desgracia de Sara, todos votaron por ir por la alcantarilla subterránea. Por lo cual tuvo que respetar la decisión de sus compañeros.

-Ni hablar –dijo Sara encaminándose por la puerta junto con los demás-. Solo espero que no haya cucarachas...

**Nota:**

***Vato o Wey es como decir "tipo" "Ese Vato" o "Ese wey" es como decir "Ese tipo" en las mujeres, la palabra viene siendo "esa vieja" o incluso "Esa wey" "Menos común"**

**Montoneros (O montoneras) se les llama a las personas que tienden a atacar entre varios, quiero decir, en grupo a una sola persona o animal. A esta acción también se le denomina "Echar montón".**

**Para los que no entiendan la expresión: "Ah, conchita…" es como decir: Ah, qué chismosito. Aquí en mi tierra, cuando decimos "Fulanito es bien concha" o "Menganito es bien conchudo" es cuando nos referimos a alguien chismoso o que siempre quiere saber lo que acontece. Conchudo también se usa para designar a una persona que es muy gorrona. "Hacer concha" hacer o estar en el chisme o conversando. "Estar en la concha" o "Concheando" Estar en el chisme o simplemente conversando.**

**"Ya te cargó el payaso" á "Ya nos cargó el payaso" ó "Ya me cargó el payaso" es una expresión que se usa: A) Cuando te cachan "In fraganti", B) Cuando sabes que algo malo te va a pasar, como cuando sabes que te va a ir mal en algo, ya sea cuando sabes que te van a reprobar en una materia, o que sabes que te van a regañar o castigar, C) Cuando te vas a morir y ya te llegó tu hora. En este caso, imaginen la escena cuando Wesker y Birkin matan a Marcus, que llegan y ambos se inclinan sobre el, entonces Wesker dice: "Oh, Time to die, Doctor…" Es aplicable que se sustituya por la frase: "Ya lo cargó el payaso, Doctor…". (Debo decir que es demasiado gracioso imaginarme a Wesker diciéndole eso a Marcus)**

**Desmadre: Caos, desorden, algo muy difícil.**

**"Tengo Hueva" se dice cuando uno tiene flojera o pereza de hacer algo. A una persona muy perezosa, se dice que es huevón o en su defecto, huevona.**

**"No tienes los suficientes huevos para hacerlo" se dice en lugar de: "No tienes los suficientes pantalones para hacerlo" "Hazlo con Huevos" significa: "Hazlo con ganas" "Échale Huevos" es decir "Échale energía" o "Échale ganas".**

**Alguien huevudo, es alguien muy valentón o muy machín, que no se deja de nadie. Todo esto viene de que en México se llama vulgarmente huevos a los testículos, por lo que el hacer algo "Con huevos" hace referencia a esa energía tan común en el sexo masculino. Y cuando nos referimos a la huevonada (Osea, a la flojera o pereza) se deriva de que cuando un hombre es muy perezoso y holgazán, es porque sus testículos pesan demasiado.**

**Los mexicanos le damos muchos usos a la palabra huevo y sus derivados. Pero ninguna palabra tiene tantos significados para los mexicanos como la palabra "Pedo"**

**"Esta madre" se refiere a "esta cosa" En México es muy usada la palabra Madre en varias formas. Hay un dicho muy famoso del Filósofo de Güemez que dice: "Las bolsas de mujer son como los conventos… Tiene chingos de madres adentro" Haciendo referencia a que en las bolsas de mujer hay muchas cosas**

**"Estar hasta la madre" es estar harto de algo. "Partirse la madre" o "Darse en la madre" Recibir un mal golpe o darlo, en caso de que Sara le parta la madre a un zombie. Tambien significa morirse o matar. (¡Dios, creo que es el capítulo con más notas hasta ahora:P)**


	10. El centro de Formación Nostalgia

_**-Capítulo 10-**_

_**-El Centro de Formación: Nostalgia-**_

El extraño joven de cabello largo había regresado a su guarida, en el viejo centro de formación de Umbrella, el cual llevaba varios años abandonado. Se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de vigilancia rodeado de "los pequeños", de sus queridas sanguijuelas mientras miraba las pantallas ensimismado.

-Está aquí… -murmuraba mientras miraba a la pantalla- No sé que la haya traído, o por qué haya venido… pero pude verla, pude abrazarla de nuevo y… -el joven se llevó una mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos evocando ese beso que le había dado momentos antes- me besó…

El joven miró la consola de los monitores y extendió una mano hacia la sanguijuela que se hallaba en el lugar y ésta se arrastraba por su mano mientras él la movía jugueteando con el animal mientras lo observaba impasible

-Pero esos sujetos armados echaron andar el tren con Lenore adentro... Seguramente Umbrella los envió para destruir la evidencia de lo sucedido. Probablemente el tren termine estrellándose aquí en la terminal…

No le preocupaba Lenore, el sabía que ella bien podía sobrevivir a la colisión como lo había hecho años atrás, en aquél accidente donde sus padres biológicos perdieron la vida. Lo tenía previsto, si el tren chocaba, lo más grave que pudiera pasarle a Lenore sería quedar inconsciente durante algunos minutos o incluso horas.

-Si eso pasa, es sólo cuestión de traerla para que esté a salvo con nosotros –mencionó el joven-, eso si no saltó del tren antes del impacto…

El joven de los ojos celestes pensó en la gente que venía acompañando a Lenore –Sara, como la llamaban ahora-, en realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con ellos. Si ellos sucumbían al accidente o al virus, tendría a Lenore para el solo sin que estorbaran y metieran sus narices en ese asunto; por otro lado, también podían serle útiles, ya que si sobrevivían, relatarían al mundo las atrocidades ocultas de la corporación Umbrella. Aunque siendo un montón de personas comunes y corrientes, lo más probable sería que no sobrevivieran.

En ese instante un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; el muchacho se levantó y se acercó a ver por una de las múltiples pantallas encontrándose con la escena del tren completamente descarrilado y algunos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Estaba a punto de acudir en busca de la pelirroja para evitar que algún infectado la mordiera, cuando alcanzó a ver cómo se levantaba el sujeto del tatuaje y varios de los compañeros de Lenore, para ver cómo ésta última saltaba desde lo alto de un andamio para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Bien, nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar más adelante –suspiró mientras veía cómo entraban por la puerta que daba a la alcantarilla-. Lenore está aquí, es lo único que me importa.

Sara y sus amigos caminaban por el agua de la alcantarilla tratando de aguantar el hedor de dicho lugar. El agua les llegaba hasta los muslos. Sara se encontraba muerta de asco, sufriendo de arcadas, ya que su sensible nariz no podía con aquello.

-Oh, vamos, Sara –dijo Rebecca-, no seas exagerada, está bien que huele asqueroso, pero puedes aguantarte como todos nosotros.

-No está exagerando, Rebecca –replicó Azalie en tono de reproche-, recuerda que su olfato es más sensible que el de todos nosotros.

De pronto, la pelirroja sintió que algo le caminaba por el brazo, miró para ver lo que tenía y dio un grito escalofriante.

-¡Una cucaracha! –Gritaba Sara sacudiéndose desesperada ante la mirada divertida de algunos- ¡Quítenmela!

Beka, Azalie y Azucena dieron un grito volteando a todos lados mientras manoteaban para evitar que el insecto se les acercara

-Vaya –murmuró Rebecca-. Veo que Sara tiene un punto débil…

La cucaracha voló asustada a refugiarse en una rendija, Sara corrió hacia Billy y se aferró del brazo del ex-marine con fuerza. Billy frunció el ceño.

-Veamos… Cuando ves a un zombi, te enfrentas a él sin miedo; es más, te le avientas de inmediato dispuesta a atacar, me retaste a que te disparara sin temor alguno, y con sobrada razón, ya que no recibiste daño alguno por el impacto de la bala, los monstruos no parecen atemorizarte, ni los lugares oscuros, ni el hecho de que chocamos en un tren de manera bastante estrepitosa parece haberte causado mayor trauma… -enumeró Billy- Y aún así… ¿Te pones histérica por una simple cucaracha?

-Oye, yo también las odio –dijo Azalie-. ¡Malditos bichos asquerosos con patas peludas que encima se dan el lujo de volar!

-A mí me dan demasiado asco –replicó Beka

Sara sonrió tímidamente.

-Es que les tengo fobia a las cucarachas –dijo Sara algo avergonzada-. Me dan asco y ñáñaras… siento que se me van a meter por la boca o… por otro lado

-No las soporto –afirmó Azucena.

-Viejas tenían que ser… -dijo Sebas con una sonrisa burlona

-Mujeres… -barbotó Billy negando con la cabeza.

Al final del túnel, había una escalera que llevaba a una trampilla. Sara y compañía se dirigieron a la escalera.

-Excelente… -dijo Sara juntando sus manos y esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Christopher la vió, y sintió escalofríos. Le recordaba demasiado al anciano que aparecía en la foto con ella.

-Hay qué subir –dispuso Sara-. Probablemente nos lleve a un lugar seguro.

-Yo iré primero para ver si no hay moros en la costa –dijo Billy-. Ustedes suban cuando yo les diga.

-De acuerdo –dijo Rebecca.

Billy subió la escalera y con mucho cuidado abrió la trampilla y se encontró con un gran salón, de ostentoso decorado y grandes ventanales, en el techo se encontraba un fresco con dibujos de ángeles y un enorme candil colgando. En medio había una enorme escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba bloqueada por las espadas que sostenían dos armaduras a los lados de ésta. A los lados de la escalera principal, había dos grandes candelabros cuyas velas estaban encendidas. Dando una iluminación tétrica al lugar. El ex marine asomó por la trampilla y dio la señal para que los demás subieran. Rebecca y los demás subieron sólo para sorprenderse de ese ostentoso salón.

-Cuánto lujo… -comentó Rebecca mirando asombrada el lugar

-¿A dónde fuimos a parar? –murmuró Azucena al observar aquél vestíbulo.

-¿Qué es aquí? –dijo Azalie como para sí misma mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio Yoshua

Billy vió que en el suelo se encontraba el escudo de Umbrella.

-Centro de investigaciones de Umbrella –leyó Billy.

-Esto es extraño... –dijo Sara mirando a su alrededor- Este lugar, me parece muy familiar… como si alguna vez hubiera estado aquí. De hecho, me siento felíz de estar aquí.

-Pues, como que está medio rarito… ¿No? -comentó Yoshua.

-No sé… es que, al estar aquí me siento bien. –Respondió Sara-. Es como si después de tantos años, hubiera vuelto a casa –suspiró la chica.

Rebecca se fijó en el gran retrato que se encontraba al subir las escaleras y sufrió un sobresalto. Azalie y Christopher subieron a ver qué le sucedía, y al ver el retrato, ambos quedaron paralizados.

-Él es el primer director general de Umbrella –explicó Billy-. Doctor James Marcus…

Christopher sacó de su bolsillo la foto que se le había caído a Tango en el aeropuerto, y comparó el rostro del hombre que cargaba a Sara en la fotografía, con el del retrato de la escalera.

-_No cabe duda_ -pensó Christopher-. _Es el mismo…_

Azalie miró a Billy impresionada, entonces se volvió hacia Rebecca.

-¿Tú lo conoces, Rebecca? –Inquirió Azalie con su mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Rebecca- ¿Lo has visto?

-No, no lo conozco –contestó ella negando con la cabeza- Es que ese rostro, es el mismo del anciano de las sanguijuelas en el tren… Al que se le cayó la cabeza. Así que era el director general de Umbrella…

-¡La cabeza de la corporación! –Exclamó Sara desde abajo y se echó a reír.

Sara no había puesto demasiada atención en la conversación de los que se encontraban de la escalera viendo el cuadro dado que la pelirroja se encontraba absorta examinando el mobiliario, por lo que sólo escuchó las frases: "Anciano de las sanguijuelas en el tren" "Se le cayó la cabeza" y "Director General de Umbrella"

-¿Qué? –inquirió Rebecca sin entender.

-Wey, era la cabeza de la corporación, ya sabes: si se cayó la cabeza, ¡se cayó Umbrella! –dijo Sara entre risas.

Billy, Rebecca y casi todos los presentes se rieron, era innegable que el chiste fué ingenioso y acertado.

Azalie y Christopher no se rieron, sólo intercambiaron una mirada y miraron a Sara con tristeza.

-A ver… -decía Sara entre risas- Quiero ver a la… jejeje… "Cabeza de la corporación".

Sara subió la escalera, y al ver el cuadro, sintió su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja sentía que su pulso comenzó a acelerarse al ver el retrato de ese hombre. Billy advirtió cómo los ojos turquesa de la joven parecían humedecerse. La chica se acercó un poco más para ver mejor el retrato; sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón latía con más fuerza a medida de que se aproximaba al retrato. Sara acarició el retrato con su mano y repentinamente, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sara se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Su cabeza apenas podía soportar lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los recuerdos de su vida como Lenore Marcus volvían a ella en una ráfaga. Sara gemía –más bien gritaba- del dolor que le causaban tantos recuerdos llegando de golpe a su mente a una velocidad sorprendente. Christopher y Billy intentaron acercarse a ayudarla, pero Azalie los detuvo con una seña. De pronto, Sara dejó de gritar y se quitó las manos de la cabeza. Por fin el dolor había cesado. Sara levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y se quedó con la mirada fija y perdida.

Lo había recordado todo.

-Papá… -murmuró Sara y entonces se volvió hacia Azalie.

-Sí… -dijo Azalie con una mirada dulce- el es tu papá, Sara… o mejor dicho… Lenore Marcus.

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué demonios hablan? –inquirió Sebas confundido.

Sara se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas.

-¡El era mí papá! –Exclamó Sara señalando con orgullo el retrato- ¡Vivíamos aquí! Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía con tanta nostalgia desde que llegué aquí, y por qué se me hicieron tan conocidos los tipos que…

- A ver, a ver, a ver… ¡Detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar! –Interrumpió Yoshua con una mano en el rostro- Sara… ¿Estás diciendo que tu eres originaria de Raccoon City?

Sara asintió.

-Es verdad… –dijo Billy meditabundo- Eso explica muchas cosas.

Azalie se volvió hacia Billy. ¿Acaso el la conocía?

-¿Qué? –inquirió Azalie mirando a Billy confundida.

-Eso era muy sabido aquí en Raccoon… -dijo Billy- Hace 17 años, el Dr. Marcus había adoptado a una niña.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene? –Inquirió Azucena confundida- No es nada del otro mundo que alguien adopte…

-Sí, -respondió Billy- de hecho fue un caso muy sonado… y es que lo interesante del asunto fue que le hayan soltado a la niña siendo que él jamás había estado casado, nunca tuvo hijos, y no estaba en edad de adoptar a una niña. Aparte de que él tenía fama de ser una persona muy fría, y de carácter un tanto huraño. Se hizo mucha publicidad acerca de ello, decían que había sido un acto de caridad, se publicitó mucho… sin embargo, se rumoraba que había algo turbio detrás de esa adopción.

-¿A qué te refieres? -indagó Christopher frunciendo el ceño.

-Se creía que la adopción había sido a base de sobornos –continuó Billy- y no con intenciones muy sanas. Sin embargo, esos rumores desaparecieron después, ya que la niña se veía muy feliz al lado del Dr. Marcus, de hecho eran muy unidos… Todo el mundo sabía que esa pequeña era su adoración. Hasta que murió.

-Me imagino que te refieres al Dr. Marcus… -dijo Rebecca.

Billy negó con la cabeza.

-No, la niña fué asesinada por dos sujetos –explicó Billy- después de varios días desaparecida. Fue entonces que agarraron a dos sujetos que confesaron haber asesinado a Lenore y haber arrojado el cuerpo a un río. Aunque hubo búsquedas incesantes, nunca pudieron encontrar el cadáver, o al menos eso fue lo que leí. Lo recuerdo, porque le dieron mucho seguimiento al caso en las noticias. El Dr. Marcus se encontraba destrozado por la muerte de esa niña. Quedó tan afectado, que desde entonces, se sumió demasiado en su trabajo hasta que desapareció… nadie supo más de él. Pero decían que la muerte de la niña lo había vuelto loco y ahora resulta… que esa niña –dijo Billy volteando a mirar a Sara sorprendido-… ¡Eres tú!

Sara comenzó a caminar en círculos confundida.

-Si… –murmuró la chica- Pero eso nunca sucedió… Jamás me secuestraron, y es obvio que no me asesinaron ni nada por el estilo.

-Es evidente que tu padre te hizo pasar por muerta –señaló Abner-. ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué pasó en realidad? –indagó Billy.

-Mi papá me dejó con una muchacha –explicó Sara- Se despidió de mí… Nunca supe la razón exacta, pero él decía que lo hacía por mí, por mi seguridad; me prometió que volveríamos a vernos, que regresaría por mí, y que cuando eso sucediera, por nada del mundo volveríamos a separarnos. Pero… -dijo Sara bajando la mirada con tristeza- Al parecer no ha podido hacerlo.

Azalie miró a Sara con tristeza y se acercó a ella. Al ver el dolor que le causaba a Sara el recuerdo de la última vez que vió a su padre, Azalie abrazó a su hermana.

-¿Quiénes son todas esas personas? –inquirió William Birkin mientras observaba por la pantalla a toda la gente reunida en el salón principal del centro de Formación.

-La de cabello corto es solo una novata –dijo Wesker mientras miraba la pantalla-, miembro de S.T.A.R.S.

-¿Y qué me dices del tipo del tatuaje? –inquirió Birkin mirando a Wesker de reojo.

-No lo conozco a él ni a ninguno de los demás –respondió Wesker en tono seco-. Pero… ¿Esa muchacha no es Sara?

Birkin volteó a mirarlo.

-¿De qué Sara estás hablando? –inquirió Birkin.

-La pelirroja que te ligaste en el bar –dijo Wesker- La que se parecía demasiado a Lenore y que te acostaste con ella. Recuerda que me estabas contando que no paraba de gritar mientras te la estabas tirando.

Birkin recordó a quien se refería su compañero y miró de nuevo a la pantalla y para su sorpresa, vió que efectivamente, Sara se encontraba en el centro de formación, y para colmo, vió cómo la muchacha se dirigía al retrato y lo miraba de esa forma, Sara miraba el retrato de la misma manera en que Lenore Marcus miraba a su padre.

-Sí… -murmuró Birkin sorprendido- Es ella. Pero… la forma en que mira el retrato del Dr. Marcus…

-¿Cómo si estuviera…? –inquirió Wesker.

Birkin asintió

-Eso significa que Sara y Lenore son una misma persona –puntualizó Birkin- ¡Caray! La tuvimos tan cerca y no lo notamos…

-Sí… -dijo Wesker pensativo- Eso está claro. Pero no entiendo… ¿No crees que lo más lógico era que Lenore o Sara nos habría reconocido de inmediato?

-Sí –replicó Birkin- Pero si me pongo a recordar…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Wesker.

-Cuando ya te habías ido, ella mencionó que cuando habló con nosotros se había sentido muy a gusto…-explicó Birkin mientras fijaba su mirada en Wesker- Como si nos conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Albert Wesker inclinó la cabeza y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –inquirió Birkin confundido.

-Te volaste la barda, William… -respondió Wesker-. El Dr. Marcus debe estar retorciéndose en el desagüe donde lo arrojamos.

-¿Por qué? –replicó William alzando una ceja.

Wesker levantó el rostro y miró a William.

-Para empezar lo traicionamos, te robaste el crédito por su investigación y la creación del T-virus, y para colmo, te tiraste a su hija –enumeró Wesker.

William esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Ah… sí –dijo Birkin sin darle demasiada importancia.

William Birkin no iba a ser la burla de su amigo, por lo cual nunca le dijo a Wesker que Sara lo había rechazado por haber sido casado; lo más seguro era que de haberle contado la verdad, Albert se lo habría echado en cara durante meses e incluso años, por lo cual, se inventó toda una historia triple "X" que le contó alegremente a su amigo-rival, intentándole hacer creer que realmente había tenido una noche de sexo salvaje con la joven hija de quien había sido su mentor. Cabe mencionar, que Albert Wesker no creía ni media palabra de la historia de Birkin, (o más bien, la encontraba bastante exagerada) sin embargo, prefería seguirle la corriente; le divertía la forma en que su amigo trataba de impresionarlo.

-Me imagino que te la pasaste muy bien –dijo Wesker.

-Te lo diré de la siguiente manera –dijo William en tono presuntuoso-; Lenore Marcus creció para convertirse en una mujer de lo más ardiente en la cama…

Por un momento, Birkin se asustó… ¿Y si Lenore trabajaba para alguna compañía rival y quería robarle su Virus G? ¿Y si esa pelirroja estaba enterada de lo que Wesker y el mismo le habían hecho al hombre que la había adoptado, ese al que la niña tanto amaba, y quería tomar venganza? Desechó ambas ideas de inmediato, si eso hubiera sido cierto, la chiquilla se habría acostado con el sin problemas con tal de consumar su venganza o robarle el Virus G… o ambas cosas. En eso pensaba William Birkin cuando de repente, para sorpresa tanto de Wesker y él mismo, como de Sara y su gente, una voz retumbó en las paredes.

-Atención, les habla el Dr. Marcus. Por favor tengamos unos minutos de silencio para reflexionar sobre el lema de nuestra compañía. La Obediencia trae Disciplina, la Disciplina trae Unidad, la Unidad trae Poder, el poder es Vida...

Albert Wesker y William Birkin intercambiaron una mirada nerviosos.

Al escuchar eso, a Sara se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

-¡Es el! –Exclamó Sara con una alegría que rayaba en la euforia- ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! ¡Va a alegrarse tanto! ¡Al fín!

Rápidamente, Sara se dirigió a buscar a su padre, pero al pisar el primer escalón, se oyó una interferencia, y entonces se escuchó otra voz que Sara reconoció de inmediato.

Al mismo tiempo, en las pantallas por las cuales Wesker y Birkin vigilaban, apareció la imagen del misterioso sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió nervioso Birkin por el micrófono.

El desconocido emitió una risa maliciosa.

-Fui yo quien esparció el T-Virus en la mansión –confesó el sujeto con una sonrisa cínica- No es necesario decir que yo contaminé el tren también.

Birkin palideció.

-¿Qué? –dijo Birkin fuera de sí.

-¡Venganza! –Exclamó el sujeto- ¡Venganza contra Umbrella!

El sujeto comenzó a cantar llamando a sus pequeños, a sus sanguijuelas, las cuales acudieron a su llamado, los dos rubios miraron por la pantalla sin poder divisar algo, sólo alcanzaron a escuchar un sonido como de agua, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Wesker y Birkin, de entre las sombras surgió la figura de aquél a quien habían traicionado diez años atrás

-¿Dr. Marcus? –murmuró Birkin sorprendido.

El desconocido rió cínicamente.

-Hace diez años, el Dr. Marcus fue asesinado por Umbrella –dijo el misterioso joven-. Ustedes los ayudaron… ¿No es así?

A oír esto, a Sara se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, y se quedó ahí, petrificada, con la mirada fija, perdida… en ese momento Sara se desplomó llorando amargamente en el suelo.

-¡Por eso nunca lo volví a ver! –Sollozó Sara- Esa fue la razón por la que nunca pudo cumplir su promesa…

Azalie abrazó a su hermana. Todos los demás intercambiaron miradas… En el salón principal, sólo se había escuchado lo que el desconocido había dicho. Nunca escucharon las voces de los traidores.

-Me pregunto quién será el que habló ahorita… -murmuró Azalie.

-Yo sé quien era –dijo Sara entre sollozos-. Es… el muchacho de la colina… de quien les había hablado antes.

-¿Es él? –dijo Azucena sorprendida.

-¿El tipo de Final Fantasy? –Inquirió Christopher sorprendido.

-Te refieres… -dijo Yoshua- ¿Al wey del vestido? ¿El que canta como niña?

-¿Pues qué no lo oíste cantar hace unos momentos? –cuestionó Sebas.

En ese instante, Sara se levantó decidida. Billy pudo advertir un destello de furia en sus ojos turquesa.

-Lo que yo no entiendo –expresó Sara enfadada-, es ¿Qué vela tiene este wey en el entierro? ¿Qué relación tenía con mi papá? Yo soy la única que puede vengar su muerte, no cualquier pinche loco disfrazado.

-Creí que lo adorabas. –comentó Christopher.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Era MI padre! ¡Mío! ¡Me pertenecía! –gritó Sara fuera de sí- Y nadie… ¡Nadie puede vengar a mi padre más que yo! ¡Este pendejito no tiene nada que hacer vengando a MI padre! Eso solo yo puedo hacerlo…

Rebecca notó que al decir esas palabras, los gestos de Sara de algún modo la hacían verse muy parecida al Dr. Marcus, e incluso la manera en que hablaba era similar a la de él.

-Azalie –dijo Sara con firmeza-, Tú y los demás busquen a los sujetos que "ayudaron" a asesinar a mi papá. No deben ser muchos. Yo me encargaré de ellos después. A ver cómo se organizan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Azalie mirándola fijamente.

-¡Iré a buscar a ese tipo! –dijo Sara con decisión.

La voz de Christopher la detuvo.

-Yo iré contigo. –dijo.

Sara lo miró severa.

-No me sigas –respondió la pelirroja con su mirada clavada en la de el.

-¿Qué? –replicó Christopher.

-¡Nadie me siga! ¡Este asunto es entre este wey y yo! –Respondió Sara- Es personal, así que iré sola.

-Pero… -insistió Christopher.

-Christopher, no va a pasarme nada –dijo Sara con un tono más condescendiente-. Yo iré sola, no necesito achichincles ni guaruras.

-¡Pero este lugar es inmenso! –Exclamó Azucena- ¿Cómo sabrás dónde está ese chavo?

Sara sonrió.

-Yo viví en este lugar –respondió Sara con una ligera sonrisa-. Lo conozco a la perfección; o al menos gran parte de el. Y sé de dónde puede estar hablando este tipo. Además, puedo guiarme por su olor. No se preocupen, en cuanto termine de hablar con este wey, me reuniré con ustedes.

Azalie se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo y besó su frente.

-Cuídate, Sara. –dijo Azalie.

-Lo haré enana, no te preocupes. –contestó la pelirroja acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

Dicho esto, Sara subió las escaleras corriendo y Christopher, Sebas, Azucena y Beka quisieron ir tras Sara pero Azalie los detuvo. Ellos miraron a Azalie, y ésta sólo negó con la cabeza.

La pelirroja entró por una de las puertas que se encontraban en el ala este del salón. La chica sabía que alguien querría seguirla, así que le puso seguro a la puerta y guiándose por su olfato, por sus recuerdos de su vida en ese lugar, Sara se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el desconocido que horas antes, le había salvado.

Azalie y los demás se quedaron en el salón principal. Yoshua miraba muy intrigado el retrato de James Marcus.

-¿O soy yo, o cuando Sara se puso en estado de "posesividad extrema" diciendo cosas acerca de que "su padre le pertenecía" y no sé qué más se parecía demasiado a ese ruco? –Dijo Yoshua señalando el retrato de Marcus- ¿No se supone que Sara es adoptada?

-Bueno, -dijo Zuci- Aunque no lo creas, es más común de lo que parece. Verás: cuando la relación entre un hijo adoptivo y sus padres, es muy estrecha, es decir, cuando son muy unidos, el hijo adopta los gestos y ademanes de los padres que lo adoptaron a tal grado, que el niño llega a parecerse a ellos más de lo que se hubiera parecido si hubiera sido su hijo de sangre. Es un fenómeno muy común también en las parejas. Cuando la relación de pareja es muy estrecha y armoniosa, los esposos llegan a parecerse.

-Es verdad –dijo Azalie- Y Sara y el Dr. Marcus eran muy unidos.

Rebecca comenzó a caminar en círculo muy meditabunda.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo.

-Pues una cosa ya es segura –respondió Azalie-. Ya sabemos quién fue el responsable de la regazón de ese T-virus… ¡Y chingo a mi madre si no es eso lo que ocasiona que la gente se vuelva zombie! ¡Apostaría mi cabeza a que es así!

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? –inquirió Billy con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es revisar todo este lugar para encontrar a los asesinos del Dr. Marcus –respondió Azalie apoyándose en el barandal.

-Si encontramos a alguien, nos lo madreamos entre todos para que confiese –intervino Christopher.

-Sí, luego los encerramos en algún cuarto y vigilamos la puerta hasta que Sara venga y se encargue de ellos –dijo Yoshua-. Me encanta la idea.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Sebas entusiasmado- Quiero ver cuando eso suceda ¡Quiero ver sangre!

-Es una lástima que no hayamos traído agua mineral –comentó Abner- Me hubiera gustado darles el "Tehuacanazo".

-¡Eso suena muy divertido! –exclamó Beka entusiasmada

Billy y Rebecca lo miraron sin entender cómo era posible que, considerando la situación, ese grupo estuviera tan tranquilo, o incluso alegre. Se encontraban en un lugar desconocido, en medio de un bosque infestado de zombis y criaturas grotescas sedientas de sangre. El mismo Billy, quien tenía experiencia y el debido entrenamiento militar gracias a su antigua ocupación como Marine, se encontraba angustiado y presionado; temeroso de no salir vivo de ese lugar, y al parecer Rebecca, una oficial de S.T.A.R.S quien también era seguro que estaba bien entrenada, también se mostraba en un estado de trauma por esa situación… ¿Y esos mocosos hablando alegremente sobre golpear –o matar- a alguien? ¿Qué clase de personas eran esos chicos?

-Y ustedes… ¿Qué piensan hacer? -Inquirió Christopher dirigiéndose a Billy y a Rebecca sacando al primero de sus cavilaciones- ¿Vienen con nosotros?

-Creo que mientras ustedes ayudan a tu amiga y a su noviecito del cabello largo con su venganza –dijo Billy-, lo mejor será que Rebecca y yo busquemos por dónde salir de éste lugar.

-Billy tiene razón –afirmó Rebecca-. Así cuando terminen sus asuntos aquí, Ya sabrán por dónde escapar.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dónde hallarlos? –indagó Azalie mientras se acomodaba un mechón púrpura de cabello que le estorbaba.

-En cuanto hallemos una salida, nosotros mismos nos encargamos de reencontrarnos con ustedes –afirmó Billy con una sonrisa-. Además, ustedes tienen unos asuntos pendientes. Lo mejor será que se concentren en ello. De todos modos, nosotros los encontraremos donde estén. ¿Les parece?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Azalie- Entonces, creo que aquí nos separamos.

Christopher y los demás se despidieron de Billy y Rebecca, quienes decidieron pasar a la puerta grande que se encontraba en el segundo piso del salón principal, justo en medio. Rebecca abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la voz de Azalie la detuvo.

-¡Rebecca! –vociferó Azalie.

Rebecca Chambers se volvió hacia ella al igual que Billy.

-Por favor cuídate –dijo Azalie mirando a ambos con sus grandes ojos color granate-. Tú también, Billy. Cuídense los dos.

-Estaremos bien –repuso Billy con una sonrisa-. Ustedes son quienes deben cuidarse.

-Lo haremos –replicó Yoshua.

-Todos nosotros vamos a salir vivos de este embrollo –dijo Rebecca sonriendo-. Se los prometo.

Rebecca no se encontraba segura de si su promesa sería posible de cumplir, ella misma se encontraba asustada e insegura, sin embargo, habría que mostrarse calmada ya que si entraban en estado de pánico, iba a ser más complicada la supervivencia. En esto pensaba ella mientras en compañía de Billy entró por la puerta antes mencionada dejando a los demás en el salón principal. Christopher se recargó en el barandal.

-¿Qué les parece –dijo Christopher mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con su camiseta- si comenzamos por el cuarto que se encuentra en el ala oeste?

-Vamos –dijo Azalie.

Cerca de ahí, en la sala de monitores del centro de formación, el joven desconocido observaba con impaciencia cómo Sara se dirigía hacia donde él estaba poniendo seguro a cada puerta que cerraba tras ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del sujeto.

-Al fín… -murmuró.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Sara apareció como una tromba ante él. El desconocido se levantó aparentando sorpresa.

-¡Sara! –exclamó el joven.

-¡Señorita Marcus para ti, pinche cosplayero de quinta! –interrumpió Sara mirándolo con frialdad.

El joven de largo cabello pudo advertir la furia en las hermosas pupilas azul verdoso de Sara, quien avanzaba hacia el lentamente, pero con decisión. Al misterioso sujeto por alguna razón, le gustaba la actitud de Sara, pues le parecía que reflejaba gran dignidad y fortaleza. Entonces, Sara se plantó ante el sacando sus navajas. Extrañamente para Sara, el sujeto no se sorprendió, por lo cual, la chica no bajaba la guardia, pues el hecho de que el sujeto no se inmutara al ver su extraordinaria habilidad le causaba cierta desconfianza.

-Mira, chico-sanguijuela –dijo Sara en tono altanero-, si eres listo, no me querrás como enemiga.

El joven sonrió, sin embargo, era una sonrisa amigable.

-Lo sé… -dijo el muchacho con gentileza- Sé perfectamente que tu cuerpo tiene la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida y neutralizar cualquier veneno. Tus habilidades físicas y tus sentidos están aumentados. Tus huesos son prácticamente irrompibles. Eres perfecta… Perfecta en todos los sentidos, en todas tus formas. Eres la forma de vida más perfecta que ha habitado este planeta, Lenore.

Sara bajó sus garras desconcertada miraba al sujeto con un dejo de temor que el joven notó de inmediato.

_-¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto? _–Pensó mirándolo un tanto asustada - _No recuerdo haberlo visto, además, es demasiado joven para haber trabajado con mi papá en aquel entonces. Sin embargo…_

Repentinamente, Sara sintió cómo el joven la tomó de la cintura, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-No tengas miedo de mí. –dijo el joven desconocido mirándola a los ojos.

Sara quiso alejarse, sin embargo, el muchacho la sujetaba con fuerza; con una fuerza mayor que la de un hombre normal. El joven acercó más su rostro al de la chica. Sara miró con atención el rostro del muchacho cuya palidez se acentuaba gracias a la luz de la luna llena que penetraba la ventana, y entonces, notó algo en la mirada del chico… algo que le parecía demasiado familiar en esos ojos celestes, en ese rostro, y en el aroma del chico. Algo que de algún modo, la hacía sentirse feliz.

-Mi Dios… ¿Quién eres? -murmuró Sara mirándolo confundida- ¡Te conozco!

El muchacho sonrió y acarició el rostro de Sara.

-He cruzado los océanos del tiempo para encontrarte… - dijo él en voz baja

Sara no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Te pareces tanto a él… -dijo Sara al fín- ¡Tienes sus mismos ojos! Tu olor es idéntico, la manera en la que hablas, tus ademanes… Podría jurar que tu…

El muchacho sonrió.

-¡No! –Exclamó Sara negando con la cabeza- ¡Es totalmente ridículo! Pero en verdad te pareces mucho a mi papá

Sara se soltó de los brazos del desconocido y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de monitores.

-Y a todo esto... –dijo Sara en un tono más relajado- ¿Cómo te llamas y qué es lo que te tiene queriendo vengar la muerte de MI padre?

El sujeto no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola sin saber qué contestar.

_-¿Será conveniente que le diga quién soy en este momento? _–pensó el chico.

-Contesta, te escucho –alentó Sara.

El sujeto desvió la mirada, no era el momento para revelarle su identidad, además…

-_Además,_ -pensó- _Sería demasiado para ella después de tantos sobresaltos._

Sara miraba al hombre misterioso esperando su respuesta.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir en este momento –contestó el joven-. Pero te prometo que eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sara asintió, y se levantó de su asiento, sin embargo, al intentar irse, sintió cómo el muchacho la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera. Ella volteó y lo miró.

-No te vayas –dijo el misterioso sujeto mirándola a las ojos-. Quédate a mi lado… hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera que habláramos.

Sara se quedó callada un momento y su expresión se tornó más dulce. En ese instante, el muchacho la jaló hacia sí y la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza, con ansiedad; hundiendo su nariz en ese cabello rojo, estrechándola largamente como si deseara constatar que en verdad estaba ella ahí, y al mismo tiempo impedir que se alejara de nuevo. Ella sintió cómo el joven parecía temblar por breves momentos y su respiración parecía levemente entrecortada, entonces, la pelirroja sintió que un fuerte sentimiento se apoderaba de ella. El abrazo del chico, el contacto con él le hacía sentir algo. Un sentimiento lejano, que sólo sentía cuando tenía a aquél hombre a quien llamaba "papá" cerca. Una gran nostalgia se apoderó de la chica, causando que sus hermosos ojos color turquesa se humedecieran. El joven sintió cómo las lágrimas de la chica humedecían la túnica que vestía y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sara rompió en llanto.

La habitación donde habían entrado Christopher y los demás era amplia, había un par de sofás y una mesa de centro cuyo lujo quedaba oculto por el polvo que se había acumulado sobre ellos a través de los años. Los rayos de luna llena entraban por las ventanas. En las paredes había algunas fotografías de jóvenes trabajando en un laboratorio con la bata blanca que caracteriza a los médicos y a los científicos; tal vez se trataba de antiguos estudiantes del centro de formación y entrenamiento ejecutivo de Umbrella. Entre esas fotos, había una que llamó la atención de Azalie. La chica se acercó a ver con atención. En esa foto, aparecían los dos tipos rubios a quienes había visto anteriormente en algunas de las visiones que había tenido acerca de la vida de su hermana. Uno de ellos, miraba algo por el microscopio. El otro, que usaba lentes oscuros se encontraba revisando unas notas con la ayuda de una joven de piel blanca y largo cabello oscuro a quien Azalie reconoció de inmediato.

-Es mi tía Francine… -murmuró Azalie asombrada.

Francine Carter era una prima de Adolfo radicada en Raccoon City; Química Fármaco Bióloga de profesión. Azalie sabía, por que Adolfo y la misma Francine lo habían dicho, que anteriormente ella trabajaba para una compañía farmacéutica muy grande, pero nunca se había imaginado que se trataba de Umbrella (No hasta el momento en que Azalie se enteró de que Marcus era director de Umbrella) Desde muy niña, Azalie notaba que su tía Francine –"Fran", como la llamaban- miraba a Sara con mucho cariño cada vez que los visitaba, e incluso le tomaba demasiadas fotos casi en todas las poses que se le ocurrían. Azalie recordó, que su papá le había mencionado que fue precisamente su tía Francine quien los había puesto en contacto con el Dr. Marcus para la adopción de Sara.

Azalie descolgó la fotografía y la guardó en su mochila y fue a donde estaba Yoshua.

Beka y Zuci se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras en el otro se sentaban Sebas y Abner

-Por fin –dijo Beka-. Un lugar cómodo donde descansar.

Yoshua se acercó a la chimenea para observar el cuadro que colgaba sobre ella. Christopher y Azalie lo siguieron. Al no poder ver el cuadro debido a la escasa iluminación, Yoshua usó un encendedor para iluminar el cuadro.

-Oye Azalie –dijo Yoshua mirando el cuadro-, esa es Sara de niña y… -agregó mirando la pintura más de cerca- Creo que ese viejo que está con ella debe ser su padre.

Azalie le dio un golpe a Yoshua, quien se sobaba la cabeza sin entender por qué su novia lo había golpeado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Yoshua sobándose confundido.

-Si mi hermana estuviera aquí, ella misma te lo hubiera dado –respondió Azalie.

La chica miró la pintura con más atención y sonrió. En la imagen, aparecía Sara vestida con un hermoso vestido color salmón pálido con algunos adornos en color turquesa, sentadita en un sillón, y de pié junto a ella, vestido con un traje de color oscuro, y con una postura muy erguida para su edad aparecía el Dr. Marcus, cuya mirada reflejaba orgullo. Azalie sonrió al ver la imagen.

-En verdad que Sara era una niña muy linda cuando pequeña –Afirmó Azalie mientras miraba la pintura-, y a pesar de su edad, el Dr. Marcus era muy guapo también.

-Y a mí, que me parta un rayo -murmuró Yoshua celoso.

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Azalie mirándolo muy seria.

-Nada –respondió Yoshua.

Zuci tomó un periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa y lo leyó.

-Azalie, creo que esto nos interesa –comentó Azucena mostrándole el periódico que traía en la mano.

Azalie se acercó a Azucena y le quitó el periódico. En el aparecían fotos de un auto completamente destrozado debido a un accidente. En una de ellas podía apreciarse a los paramédicos tapando dos cadáveres con mantas blancas y a otros dos subiendo una camilla a la ambulancia. Se podía apreciar que se trataba de una niña pequeña. Azalie leyó en voz alta el encabezado y la nota.

_Raccoon City, a 8 de Septiembre de 1980_

_SE ACCIDENTA FAMILIA COMPLETA. LA UNICA SOBREVIVIENTE, UNA PEQUEÑA DE 2 AÑOS, SE CURÓ DE MANERA SORPRENDENTE._

_Los médicos están sorprendidos por la rápida curación de la pequeña Lenore Bradshaw. Nadie podía salir vivo de un accidente así, las lesiones que presentaba la niña eran muy graves. Sin embargo, la niña se curó demasiado rápido. Presenta una curación anormalmente rápida. Ningún médico de los que laboran en el hospital Infantil de Raccoon City se explica este suceso. Los ahora occisos, el Dr. Maxwell Bradshaw y la Dra. Kerrigan Bradshaw, padres de la niña eran distinguidos científicos que trabajaban para la corporación Umbrella, eran originarios de Birmingham y Sheffield Inglaterra, respectivamente, y desde muy jóvenes radicaban en esta ciudad, donde se conocieron._

_La niña ha sido dada de alta esta mañana, pero al no tener a donde ir, se le mandó al orfanato de esta ciudad._

-Entonces el nombre original de Sara, incluso antes de entrar de lleno en la vida del Dr. Marcus… -murmuró Christopher meditabundo- ¿Era Lenore Bradshaw?

-Así es, Christopher -ratificó Azalie-. Y aunque algunas cosas se han descubierto, siento que este asunto no tiene pies ni cabeza…

Yoshua miró a su novia, era evidente que algo pasaba. Yoshua conocía perfectamente el talento de su querida Azalie, el cual, tanto para él, como para las amistades más allegadas, no era un secreto. Beka pasó delante de ellos y caminó hacia una ventana. Azalie notó gran melancolía en sus ojos.

-¿Saben? -dijo Beka- No les había contado esto, pero la noche siguiente que llegamos aquí a Raccoon, tuve un sueño…

-¿Cómo dices? -inquirió Christopher mirándola confundido.

-Sí, un sueño -Respondió Beka. Azalie se acercó a ella.

-¿Y qué viste en ese sueño?

Beka levantó el rostro y miró a través de la ventana polvorienta cómo la luz de la luna llena se ocultaba tras una nube pasajera.

- Era un hombre de edad avanzada y su niña, Una niña muy pequeña. No tenían la misma sangre... pero compartían el mismo apellido y sus corazones eran uno solo. Más que un padre y una hija, parecían dos tímidos enamorados. Había tanto amor entre ellos... Para ellos, el solo hecho de estar juntos era suficiente para ser felices –explicó Beka con una mirada llena de melancolía-. Sin embargo, ese no era un sueño felíz. Era un sueño triste... El hombre tuvo que separarse de esa niña que era tan valiosa para él. Era la única forma en la que él podría protegerla de los caprichos de ese hombre de negros sentimientos.

Había lágrimas, la niña derramaba lágrimas de desesperación, de honda tristeza. El hombre guardaba un sentimiento muy fuerte de incertidumbre, de temor… temor de no volver a ver a su niña, de no verse más reflejado en los ojos de esa criatura...

Azalie miraba a Beka sin dar crédito. Beka sonrió y continuó.

-Cuando lo soñé, nunca me imaginé que tuviera algo qué ver con Sara –Agregó Beka con una sonrisa- ¡Caray! Jamás pensé que se tratara de ella, a pesar que la niña me la recordaba demasiado. Fue un sueño que me impactó, sin embargo no le dí demasiada importancia. Y ahora me entero de que la niña de mi sueño, era Sara… ¿Pueden creerlo?

Christopher sonrió y le mostró la foto a Beka. La muchacha observó la foto y entonces miró a Christopher intrigada.

-¿Crees que eres la única que ha tenido encuentros con el pasado de Sara? –le preguntó Christopher sonriendo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa foto? –inquirió Beka.

-En el aeropuerto, mientras buscaba a Sara, después del incidente de Montse, choqué con el mismo tipo que aparece en la foto junto con Sara y el Dr. Marcus, como llevaba demasiada prisa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la foto –explicó Christopher-. Cuando la levanté, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida…

En ese momento, Azucena vió una hoja de papel sobre la mesa de centro, la cual llamó su atención. Azucena la tomó entre sus manos. El documento estaba muy deteriorado por el tiempo y algunas secciones eran ilegibles. Azucena lo leyó y lo dejó en su lugar sin darle importancia. Azalie había visto el movimiento.

-¿Qué era? –preguntó Azalie curiosa.

-Nada interesante –respondió Azucena-, un aviso al personal… algo acerca de unas juntas, que de vacunas, agentes infecciosos y no sé qué tanto. Que las juntas serían en quién sabe dónde y el código de entrada era 8:15… No venía nada sobre Sara si es lo que quieres saber.

-Pues quien sabe… -comentó Azalie- Debe ser cuando este lugar todavía funcionaba.

-Quien sabe… -dijo Sebas.

Azalie decidió salir un momento de esa habitación para pensar qué hacer. La chica se dirigió a un gran ventanal que había en el segundo piso del salón principal. Azalie miró hacia afuera. Afuera del edificio había un puente cuya mitad se había colapsado por alguna razón. Azalie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y emitió un suspiro. No escuchó la puerta cuando Yoshua salió del cuarto tras ella.

-Te vi hace unos momentos –dijo Yoshua mientras se paraba a su lado-. Este lugar ya lo habías visto antes, ¿No es así?

Azalie volteó a mirar a su novio sorprendida. Al ver las pupilas doradas del muchacho clavadas en ella, agachó la mirada y asintió.

-Hace tiempo que lo conozco –respondió Azalie-, todo es tan familiar…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –inquirió Yoshua molesto.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? –Cuestionó Azalie- ¿que he tenido visiones de una vida que no es mía? Además esto sólo le concierne a Sara.

-Y sin embargo, ni siquiera ella sabía que ya conocías parte de la verdad sobre su pasado –respondió Yoshua aún más molesto- ¡Caray! Hasta el pendejo de Christopher lo sabe…

-Porque no quería contarle nada hasta que estuviera más segura de lo que veía –Respondió Azalie exasperada- además, yo no quería lastimarla. Era lo mejor para ella.

-¿Pero no me podías decir a mí que era lo que te pasaba? –Inquirió Yoshua levantando la voz- Me he estado preocupando todo este tiempo por ti, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Yoshua, estás exagerando –dijo Azalie recuperando la calma-. Esto no es para tanto.

Yoshua se volteó furioso hacia ella.

-¿Con que no es para tanto que me preocupe por mi novia, que a cada momento parece que se queda ida, se ve preocupada y la he notado deprimida? –Vociferó Yoshua angustiado- ¿No quieres que me preocupe?

-Por favor, Yoshua, tranquilízate –dijo Azalie tratando de calmarlo.

En ese momento, Christopher salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Christopher- Sus gritos se oyen hasta la ciudad, ¡No mamen!

-¡Nada que te importe! –murmuró Yoshua al pasar por delante de Christopher y entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Mah! ¿Cuál es su problema? –barbotó Christopher frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Déjalo! –Respondió Azalie sin darle importancia- ¡Está en su días!

Christopher miró a Azalie.

-¿No crees que deberías poner al tanto a los demás de esta situación? –inquirió el muchacho acomodándose las gafas- Después de todo, es tiempo de que sepan por qué rayos sabes tanto de este asunto…

-Tienes razón –dijo Azalie-. Vamos.

Azalie entró junto con Christopher al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

-Gente, necesito su atención –anunció Azalie colocándose en medio de la sala-. Escúchenme bien, tengo algo muy importante qué decirles.

Beka, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana, volteó a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede? –indagó Beka.

Todos miraron a Azalie con atención.

-Este lugar lo conozco… lo he visto antes –explicó Azalie.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Sebas.

-¿Cómo está eso? –inquirió Abner.

-De un tiempo para acá, he estado teniendo visiones acerca de Sara y el Dr. James Marcus… -manifestó la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo exactamente? –inquirió Yoshua cruzado de brazos.

-Desde mayo 11, para ser exactos –respondió Azalie- Llevo un registro en mi diario, acerca de todas las visiones que tengo sobre este asunto.

Azucena se acercó a ella.

-¿Y qué tanto sabes acerca de ese asunto? –inquirió.

-Muy poco –contestó Azalie-. Realmente, sólo he visto algunas cosas que no resuelven mucho sobre este asunto tan complicado. Con todas las visiones que he tenido, y lo que he hablado con mis papás, sólo sé que el Dr. Marcus era padre adoptivo de Sara y tuvo que separarse de ella por causas de fuerza mayor, y por ese motivo, ella vive con nosotros.

-Pero… -murmuró Azucena-. Sara mencionó que su padre le había prometido regresar por ella… Eso significa…

-¿Qué Sara iba a ser parte de tu familia "Por mientras"? –continuó Yoshua sorprendido.

Azalie asintió.

-Así es –respondió-. De hecho, yo llegué a conocer personalmente al Dr. Marcus cuando era niña, incluso crucé palabras con él.

-¿Cómo dices? –Exclamó Christopher sorprendido-. ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!

Azalie avanzó hacia la ventana y se puso a observar el paisaje exterior.

-Hace 11 años, el Dr. Marcus fue a Victoria –explicó Azalie con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno-. Una tarde, al salir de la escuela, fui a la funeraria. Sara aún no salía por que tenía un ensayo, por lo que yo me adelanté. Cuando entré en el despacho de Papá, encontré a un señor que tenía entre sus manos el portarretrato con la fotografía de Sara. Me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que el sujeto miraba la foto de mi hermana con ojos de enamorado.

-¿Y luego? –indagó Christopher.

-Saludé al sujeto y le pregunté si conocía a mi hermana. El me respondió que mi hermana le recordaba mucho a su nieta, que había fallecido hacía cuatro años; cuando le pregunté el nombre de su nieta, me dijo que se llamaba Lenore Marcus. Después de un rato de estar charlando con él, llegó mi papá y me pidió que saliera del despacho. Después de un rato, mi papá y el Dr. Marcus salieron de la oficina, y en ese instante, mi hermana iba llegando. Mi hermana saludó distraída y pasó cerca de él sin verlo. Me llamó mucho la atención que al pasar cerca de él, mi hermana lo rozó, y el hombre quedó como paralizado, y después subió al coche muy apresurado. Y lo que más me llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que mi hermana se quedó igual, y se quedó muy seria y callada. Sara me dijo después que cuando tocó a ese hombre le había dado la sensación de que lo conocía de hace mucho, Que era un sentimiento muy cálido, pero a la vez le causaba tristeza…. Y que el olor de ese hombre la hacía felíz.

-¿Y qué fue a hacer el honorable Dr. James Marcus a Victoria si no fue a recoger a su querida hija? –Inquirió Christopher- ¿De qué habló con tu papá?

-Había ido a avisar que dentro de un año, aproximadamente, el regresaría por Sara –respondió Azalie-. Todo este asunto es muy complicado, hay muchas cosas que no sé y no entiendo.

Azucena bajó la mirada. Ella conocía a Sara desde que ambas tenían alrededor de trece años, por lo cual le tenía gran cariño. Sara y ella habían sido grandes amigas desde entonces, y ahora, esa chica con quien había compartido tanto, se encontraba en una situación difícil.

-Yo sólo sé una cosa –dijo Azucena con decisión-. Sara es nuestra amiga, y todos nosotros la queremos. Así que pase lo que pase, tenemos qué apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que podamos.

Christopher se adelantó hacia la puerta.

-Iré a buscarla –dijo con decisión.

Beka lo detuvo.

-No –dijo Beka-. Ella dijo que no quería que nadie la buscara, además…

-¡Pero no sabemos cómo esté! –Exclamó Christopher interrumpiéndola- Ella está sola en algún lugar de este edificio con ese maniático del vestido… ¡No sabemos las intenciones de ese wey! ¿Qué tal si le hace algo?

-El no le hará daño –intervino Azalie mientras miraba por la ventana. Christopher se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Christopher.

Azalie volteó a ver a todos, quienes la miraban extrañados.

-El no le hará daño –repitió Azalie-. Jamás le haría daño…. El no sería capáz de dañar a Sara. Quizá sí haría daño a cualquier otra persona, eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo… Pero a Sara jamás le haría daño.

-¿A qué te refieres, Azalie? –indagó Beka sin entender. Azalie volteó hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda a todos y comenzó a garabatear con el dedo en el vidrio polvoriento de la ventana.

-¿Acaso tú te atreverías a hacerle daño a la persona más importante para ti? –inquirió Azalie garabateando en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Azucena sin entender.

-¿Tu dañarías a la persona más importante en tu vida? –reiteró Azalie sin dejar de garabatear en la ventana polvorienta.

-No –respondió Beka- claro que no… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

Azalie se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Ahí está tu respuesta –respondió Azalie sonriendo-. No hay que buscarla... Hay que dejarla. Nosotros sigamos con lo que estamos haciendo. ¡Vamos!

-Además, mi buen "Pistofer" –dijo Abner dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo-, Si ese vato le intentara hacer algo a Sarita, ella fácil le rompe la madre y lo hace cachitos.

Christopher negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Azalie confundido.

-Azalie… ¿Tú sabes quién es ese wey del vestido? –indagó el muchacho.

-No… -respondió la muchacha- no sé quien es… lo único que sé es que de algún modo el siente algo muy fuerte por mi hermana, y jamás la dañaría… es todo lo que sé de él.

El joven desconocido tomó a Sara del brazo tiernamente y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en esa sala de monitores. La chica se veía muy triste. El muchacho no le preguntó nada, sabía perfectamente la razón del llanto de Sara. Por un momento, pensó en revelarle su identidad, decirle quién era el en realidad, pero algo lo detuvo. El joven sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de la chica; repentinamente, Sara lo abrazó.

-No te alejes de mí –dijo ella entre sollozos- Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido por un instante y entonces sonrió.

-No lo haré, Lenore –dijo el muchacho mientras besaba su frente-. Nunca me alejaré de ti…

_No de nuevo_

La joven miró hacia la ventana y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Sara- Es muy extraño… todo parece tan… planeado…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió el joven.

-Porque incluso desde antes de llegar a Raccoon, en el aeropuerto, me encontré con Tango, el que era guardaespaldas de papá… -comentó Sara- Obvio, que cuando lo vi, no recordaba quien era, sin embargo… se me hizo tan conocido.

-¿Y el te vio? –indagó el muchacho serio.

-Sí, me vio –respondió Sara-, de hecho al verme palideció.

La muchacha se levantó y se acercó a un escritorio; Sara pasó dos dedos, recogiendo el polvo que se había acumulado en el mueble debido a los años de abandono.

-¡Dios! Esto está tan… abandonado –murmuró Sara-. Aunque todo sigue igual, se ve muy diferente a cuando vivía aquí.

-¿Diferente? –cuestionó el desconocido.

-Sí, diferente –respondió la chica-. Cuando vivía con mi papá, todos los rincones de este lugar estaban rechinando de limpios. Jamás veías polvo acumulado en los muebles. ¡Caray! Me voy 15 años y todo es un reverendo desmadre. Para empezar: El bosque, lleno de zombies, monstruos y alacranes gigantes. Eso sin contar las sanguijuelas montoneras. El centro de formación abandonado, todo polvoriento y hecho un despapaye, y para colmo... mi papá muerto… asesinado, de hecho.

El desconocido notó cómo la mirada de Sara se llenaba de pesar al recordar el hecho de que su padre había sido asesinado. El joven acarició el rostro de la chica.

-¿Lo extrañas? –indagó.

-Como no tienes una puta idea –respondió ella-. te confieso que nunca dejé de extrañarlo… a pesar de que no lo recordaba con claridad, siempre me hizo falta… siempre lo extrañé.

-El también te extrañó… mucho… -susurró el desconocido- De eso no te quede ninguna duda. Y por cierto, no creo que tu vocabulario lo deje muy complacido… ya tengo tiempo queriendo decírtelo… no entiendo la mitad de lo que dices.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las blancas mejillas de Sara.

-Ay, disculpa –dijo el muchacho alarmado-, no, no quería insultarte… perdóname… Sí así te gusta hablar… terminaría acostumbrándose… ¿Ya qué?

-No, wey, no es eso –dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas-. Es que… cuando escuché su voz de nuevo, creí que él estaba aquí –decía la muchacha de nuevo entre sollozos-. Tenía tanta ilusión de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo cerca y decirle cuanto lo quería, lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cuánta falta me había hecho durante todos estos años.

El desconocido la miró con ternura y sonrió.

-¿Tanto lo amabas, Lenore?–preguntó el.

Sara levantó su mirada.

-Más que a la vida misma –resplicó Sara con sus ojos turquesa clavados en los ojos celestes del chico.

El joven la miró con cariño y la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, aspiró el aroma del cabello rojizo de la muchacha. Después de tantos años, al fin la tenía enfrente, de nuevo, tan viva, tan real. Podía sentir a la perfección la calidez de su piel y su aliento, podía escuchar su respiración perfectamente. Todo lo que podía saborear era ese momento, no quería alejarse ni un segundo de ella.

-El también te amaba más que a cualquier cosa –dijo el joven-. De eso no tengo duda.

-¿En verdad? –inquirió Sara.

-Tenlo por seguro –respondió el chico- él se esforzó mucho. Todo lo que hizo, fué por ti, por cumplir esa promesa que te hizo al separarse de ti. Pero al asesinarlo... truncaron toda posibilidad de cumplir esa promesa.

El sujeto sonrió.

-_O eso creyeron… -_Pensó.

El individuo no dejaba de abrazarla, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica enroscándolo entre sus dedos. Sara cerró los ojos, aspiró el olor de ese hombre cuyo nombre no conocía y sonrió.

-_Qué bien se siente… -_pensó la joven_- como Papá…_

Sara se soltó un momento del muchacho y se fijó en los monitores, en especial en el que mostraba la imagen de un área del salón principal, donde se encontraba el retrato de Marcus. Sara acarició la imagen de su padre en la pantalla.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo la joven mirando la pantalla con tristeza- Hay una parte de mí que me dice que él no está muerto… Por ridículo que suene, aún lo siento aquí, aún siento su presencia. No sé si me entiendas… seguro te parece una pendejada.

El misterioso joven la miraba algo nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió.

-No lo se... –respondió Sara- Es como si su presencia aún rondara estos corredores…

El muchacho se sintió aún más nervioso. Sara continuó hablando.

-Si él se tiene que ir… -dijo Sara con su mirada triste- Desearía que se fuera de una vez, porque su presencia aún sigue aquí, su aroma, su espíritu… y no me deja en paz. No quiero que tomes a mal este comentario, pero siento que debo dejarlo ir.

El joven no respondió nada, sólo la miró largamente. Sara sonrió débilmente.

-¡Qué ironía! -dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa- Mi cuerpo tiene la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida rápidamente, sin embargo, esa habilidad no incluye las heridas del alma… por que estas heridas no parecen sanar nunca, y en verdad te digo, que estas heridas no van a cerrarse.

-Dicen que el tiempo cura todo… -murmuró el sujeto acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Sara lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No –dijo-. Hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar. Digo, yo sé que el ya estaba grande, y que en algún momento moriría, es más, todos vamos a morirnos tarde o temprano. Pero el no debió morir de esa manera… Y si él tenía que morir, hubiera deseado que hubiera sido como muere alguien de su edad, y hubiera deseado estar ahí a su lado, para sostener su mano en esos momentos… ¡Y ni siquiera puedo tener ese consuelo! Yo me quedé sin él, sin la oportunidad de abrazarlo de nuevo, y aún así, el aún tiene todo de mí.

El sujeto se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarla con tristeza.

-Él solía cautivarme con su mirada, su manera de hablar, con su inteligencia… -explicó Sara- Siempre me enseñaba cosas chidas, y me platicaba cosas muy interesantes… recuerdo que el a veces me sentaba en sus piernas y nos poníamos a platicar sobre animales ponzoñosos –dijo la chica sonriendo al recordar.

-Animales ponzoñosos… -dijo el joven asintiendo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Sí! Animalejos, bichos rastreros –reiteró la chica sonriendo-; alacranes, tarántulas, viudas negras, ciempiés, el tío Spencer, víboras... sanguijuelas. Si bien no son venenosas pero igual pican y chupan sangre. Recuerdo que fué él quien me explicó que los alacranes picaban con la cola…

-Sí, y tu al principio no le creías que picaban con la cola –mencionó el muchacho riendo-. Incluso le dijiste que querías ver los efectos de la picadura de alacrán en una persona y hasta le sugeriste que le aventaran un alacrán a Spencer.

La pelirroja se rió.

-¡Si es cierto! –Exclamó- Cuando le dije eso, mi papá estaba cagadísimo de la risa.

-Es que la idea no le pareció nada mal –replicó el chico-, y más gracioso era que siempre querías ponerle alimañas en el cajón de su escritorio a Spencer para que lo picaran. Y si mal no recuerdo lo llegaste a hacer… metiste a una tarántula en el cajón del escritorio de Spencer.

-¡Siiii! –Exclamó Sara- aún recuerdo cómo se puso el pinche tío Spencer… ¡Se espantó de a madres! Y luego mató a la pobre de Isabel (la tarántula) antes de que lo picara… Luego andaba bien encabronado, y mi papá y yo calladitos, calladitos. Ya de regreso a la casa mi papá me miró y me dijo: "¿fuiste tú, verdad?"

-Y entonces tú te encogiste de hombros y dijiste "Sí, pero no es justo… yo quería que Isabel lo picara" –comentó el joven de los ojos celestes- y el te respondió "Yo también, Lenore, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero que tengas problemas"

Sara sonrió pero de pronto su expresión cambió… ese joven no podía saber eso, no podía saber nada de lo que acababa de decirle; mas sin embargo, el chico platicaba sobre ese incidente como si él hubiera estado presente, y sabía a la perfección y con detalle las conversaciones que ella había mantenido con su padre…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo extrañada.

-El Dr. Marcus me lo contó –replicó el muchacho confiado.

-Eso es imposible –balbucéo la chica-, mi papá no confiaba ni en su sombra… además tú serías un mocoso, y si mi papá odiaba algo, era a los niños ¡Te habría sacado los ojos para jugar con ellos antes de que siquiera pensara en hablarte de mí!

El se sonrío con sorna y otro sentimiento que ya no supo identificar, para después confirmar sus sospechas.

-Está bien, pequeña Lenore –dijo el sonriendo-. No me lo dijo tu padre.

-¿Entonces cómo chingados sabes?

-Eso es un secreto –contestó el sonriendo.

La pelirroja miró hacia las pantallas de nuevo, y su rostro se tornó melancólico una vez más.

-No sé que voy a hacer -dijo Sara-, El ya no estará conmigo, y yo lo recuerdo tan clarito como si hubiera sido ayer. Aún no concibo el hecho de que esté muerto… y de algún modo me siento unida a los recuerdos que el dejó en mi corazón, a los recuerdos de esa vida que llevábamos aquí.

El joven acarició el cabello de Sara con un gesto consolador.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Lenore –susurró el muchacho- Pero debes entender que el…

La chica lo miró a los ojos, rompió en llanto y lo interrumpió

-¿Crees que no lo intento? –Sollozó Sara con lágrimas en los ojos- Trato de decirme que él se ha ido, que jamás volveré a verlo, pero por más que intento entenderlo, el sigue aquí, a pesar de todo. ¡Sin embargo estoy sola! Sola y destrozada… y cada vez que recuerdo el hecho de que está muerto, y ni siquiera de muerte natural, siento cómo mi alma se rompe. Y si sigo así, voy a volverme loca y perderé la poca cordura que aún queda en mí.

-No lo harás –respondió el-. Me tienes a mí para mantenerte unida…

El hombre misterioso estrechó a Sara contra su pecho y sintió cómo una de las manos de Sara se aferraba fuertemente a su túnica… tal como lo hacía con el Dr. Marcus cuando era apenas una niña. La muchacha poco a poco fue recuperando la calma.

-Cuando eras niña –comentó el joven mirándola con nostalgia- solías agarrarte de esa forma de la ropa de tu padre…

-Sí –respondió la muchacha- Por que en verdad no deseaba alejarme de él nunca.

-¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? –inquirió el joven de largo cabello.

Sara lo miró y bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Porque tampoco deseo alejarme de ti jamás–murmuró ella.

El desconocido tomó a Sara del brazo y la llevó a sentarse.

-Debes estar cansada –comentó el muchacho cabello largo-. Lo mejor será que te sientes y descanses.

Sara sonrió y lo miró. Por alguna razón, el chico la trataba con gran familiaridad, mas aparte, ella sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, sin embargo, por algún motivo no lo recordaba, a pesar de que había recordado todo acerca de su vida como Lenore Marcus. Además, la cercanía de ese muchacho la hacía sentirse segura, tranquila y en paz. De algún modo se sentía felíz.

_**-**__¿Por qué siento esto?_ –se preguntaba Sara una y otra vez-

Y es que ella jamás lo había sentido, al menos no con alguien que no fuera el Dr. James Marcus.

El salón de conferencias era enorme, decorado con bellos murales y pisos de mármol, el lugar exudaba lujo. Sebas miraba a su alrededor asombrado.

-¡Pinche Sara! –Murmuró Sebas- ¡Vivía a todo lujo!

-Este lugar es muy elegante… -comentó Christopher.

Abner se dirigió a una de las gradas donde se encontraba una especie de tríptico, que el muchacho tomó.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Azalie mientras se acercaba junto con Yoshua a donde estaba el joven.

-Son las normas para aspirantes de nuevo ingreso. –respondió Abner.

Christopher y los demás se acercaron para ver qué habían encontrado sus compañeros. Abner comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Aquí dice: Objetivo del centro de formación.

_Este centro verá el nacimiento de una nueva generación de empleados modelo que servirán a la Corporación Umbrella._

_Solo los mejores empleados, independientemente de su sexo, raza y credo, podrán superar la estricta y rigurosa formación que les espera y serán ellos los que se convertirán en los futuros líderes de la Corporación Umbrella._

_Esperamos con ansias sacar todo lo mejor de nuestros aspirantes._

_Directrices del centro de formación_

_Disciplina. Obediencia. Unidad._

_Estos tres valores son los principios básicos que todos los empleados de la Corporación Umbrella deben observar. Es nuestra ley máxima._

_No se deberá olvidar nunca._

_La entrega al proceso de formación acabará llenando de honor al aspirante y a la misma corporación._

_James Marcus_

_Director_

_Corporación Umbrella_

_Administración del centro de formación_

-Vaya –comentó Azucena al terminar Abner de leer-, es el reglamento de este lugar firmado por el papá de Sara.

-¡Órale! -exclamó Azalie- Parece que el Dr. Marcus era muy entregado a su trabajo y a la labor que desempeñaba en Umbrella.

La muchacha le quitó el documento a Abner y comenzó a leerlo de nuevo. Yoshua se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Neeeeeeh! Para mí que solo era un pinche viejo loco demasiado interesado en crear armas biológicas y virus –comentó el muchacho.

Azalie le dio un zape a su novio.

-¡No digas eso! –Exclamó Azalie molesta- El doctor no fue quien dispersó el virus, sólo lo creó, aparte lo traicionaron. Quien sea el chico que lo está vengando debe de tener sus motivos.

-Pero entonces Sara sí corre peligro con el –expresó Christopher angustiado.

Azalie negó con la cabeza.

-Como te lo dije antes, no lastimas a la persona que quieres.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Azalie.

-_¿Será posible que el sea…? –_Pensó.

La voz de Beka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero qué hacemos entonces ahora? –preguntó.

-Supongo que seguir conociendo el edificio –respondió Azalie-, explorar, buscar a los asesinos y de paso encontrar más información acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado aquí.

-Bien –dijo Christopher-. Hagamos lo que sea pero sigamos moviéndonos… este lugar no me da mucha confianza.

El equipo siguió su camino por el lugar. Al lado izquierdo de la sala de conferencias, casi entrando, había una puerta. Sebas estaba girando el picaporte para entrar. Azalie iba cavilando acerca de todo el asunto y su mente la llevó a aquella tarde de mayo, en la que fue a hablar con Abril acerca del asunto de Sara.

-¡Momento! –exclamó Azalie confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? –indagó Yoshua.

-Yo hablé de este asunto con Abril. –respondió la muchacha de los ojos color granate.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –inquirió Christopher.

-Muchas cosas. Gran parte de lo que me dijo concuerda perfectamente con lo que está sucediendo. –explicó Azalie.

-Bueno –dijo Yoshua-. Tú sabes que a Abril nunca le falla…

Azalie comenzó a respirar profundo. Su voz era pausada.

-Una de las primeras cosas que Abril me dijo fue que el padre de Sara estaba vivo… y que no se había olvidado de ella –reveló Azalie-. Además, me dijo que sus planes habían sido retrasados por una traición. Todo concuerda casi a la perfección. Ahora: Podría pensar que el Dr. Marcus fue asesinado muy recientemente…

-Sin embargo, el wey del vestido acaba de decir que el Dr. Marcus fue asesinado hace diez años –dijo Christopher.

La muchacha asintió.

-Así es -afirmó Azalie meditabunda.

-Entonces –dijo Yoshua-, la pregunta es: ¿quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué carajos está vengando al Dr. Marcus?

-¿Y qué pinche interés tiene en Sara? –mencionó Christopher.

Azucena tomo aire y dijo:

-La otra pregunta es: ¿El Dr. Marcus realmente estará muerto? ¿Y si no lo está…?

-¿Dónde está? –murmuró Azalie desconcertada completando la frase de Azucena.

**Nota: Para los que no sepan lo que es el "Tehuacanazo" es un método de tortura típica que los judiciales aplican a los delincuentes para que confiesen un crimen (Esto o usan contra los delincuentes federales o muy peligrosos), el cual consiste en agitar una botella de agua mineral gasificada y poner el pico de la botella en la naríz del sujeto de manera que el agua entre a presión por las fosas nasales. Se le llama "Tehuacanazo" debido a que para ella se usa agua mineral, la cual se extrae de los manantiales de la ciudad de Tehuacán en el estado de Puebla, famosa por la gran cantidad de manantiales que se encuentran en la región.**

**Aquí en México se tiene la costumbre de decir: "Vieja/s" como una forma en ocasiones despectiva para nombrar a las personas pertenecientes al sexo femenino sin importar su edad. En los hombres se utiliza la palabra "Pelado" ó "Pela'o"; aunque también se usa para decir de alguien (Hombre o mujer) vulgar, maleducado corriente o gañán. También cuando un chiste es muy vulgar o grosero se dice que es un "chiste pelado".**

**Desmadre o Despapaye: Desastre, desorden, caos… también se dice cuando alguien es muy desordenado o travieso o fiestero se dice que es Desmadroso o despapayoso.**

**Madrear, putear, poner una madriza, una putiza, una patiza o una madrina: se dice cuando se golpea salvajemente a alguien, osea, cuando se le da una golpiza.**

**Ruco o Ruca: significan Viejo o vieja. Anciano o anciana.**

**Jefe, jefa o jefes: Padre, Madre o padres, respectivamente. Es común aquí en México que los jóvenes nos refiramos a nuestros papás o los de nuestros amigos como "Los jefes".**


	11. Pasión Prohibida

_**-Capítulo 11-**_

_**-Pasión prohibida-**_

El extraño joven no quitaba los ojos de Sara mientras ésta le hablaba de sus travesuras, analizando cada movimiento, cada expresión por mínima que fuera en la bella pelirroja, sin dejar de poner atención en lo que la chica narraba. Deseaba conocerla, saber todo de ella; sus gustos, sus manías, sus hábitos… sin mencionar que el verla platicar de manera tan fresca y desinhibida, con pelos y señales le causaba cierta gracia. Sara por su parte, le contaba una anécdota de cuando tenía catorce años.

-Y si te contara cómo me chingué a una vieja en la secundaria –dijo Sara mientras subía los pies a una de las consolas de sonido buscando una posición más cómoda.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –dijo el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos al entender de una forma muy literal la palabra "chingar"

La pelirroja notó la expresión de espanto en el joven de los ojos celestes, dándose cuenta de que había tomado la frase por un rumbo equivocado

-¡No! –Aclaró la chica alarmada al darse cuenta de su error- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡No pienses mal! Me refiero a que le paré el alto para evitar que se metiera conmigo…

-A ver, déjame analizar… -respondió el joven- ¿Quieres decir que te le impusiste, no? ¿Y por qué hiciste algo así?

-Bueno, pues te explico; cuando estaba en secundaria, yo estudiaba en el Repiso, el cual es un colegio de niñas ricas allá en mi ciudad –narraba Sara mientras el extraño de la túnica tenía sus ojos celestes clavados en ella-. Había una vieja que se la pasaba haciéndome la vida imposible, se llamaba Mónica Canales.

-¿Y por qué la señora te molestaba? –inquirió el desconocido.

-¡No, no era una señora! Cuando digo vieja, me refiero a una mujer, a alguien del sexo femenino sin importar su edad–Explicó la joven- Te explicaré: En Victoria la sociedad es muy cerrada; me refiero a la alta sociedad. En Victoria hay varios colegios privados, pero los más famosos son: El Antonio Repiso... y el José de Escandón La Salle. En esos dos se concentran los niños ricos y fresas de toda ciudad victoria. El Antonio Repiso es un colegio de niñas manejado por monjas... ahí van todas las niñas de familia con "varo", y algunas de clase media o media alta. Es un colegio muy elitista. Bueno, en parte, Ciudad Victoria es muy elitista. Yo estudié en el Repiso hasta tercero de secundaria, porque el último año lo pasé en el colegio La Salle.

El muchacho miraba a Sara con insistencia. En esos 15 años, la pequeña Lenore Marcus había crecido para convertirse en una mujer de estatura imponente y elegantes facciones. Con los años, los rasgos de la pequeña Lenore habían adquirido un matiz de sensualidad, sin dejar de lado ese rictus de inocencia. El joven la observó con detenimiento, el cuerpo de formas soberbias, hombros perfectamente rectos, la cintura estrecha y caderas amplias. Ciertamente, la joven que tenía enfrente impactaba con solo verla. Sara siguió hablando.

-Ciudad Victoria, es un nido de víboras... todo el mundo se quiere enterar de la vida de los otros... por lo menos entre las familias conocidas. –Decía la muchacha con hastío- Era de esperarse, que toda ciudad Victoria supiera que yo soy adoptada... en especial porque yo no era una bebé recién nacida cuando me adoptaron. Las niñas del colegio sabían del negocio de mis papás y de ahí se agarraban para burlarse. Por ese tiempo yo ya empezaba a embalsamar y restaurar cadáveres... Por un tiempo me molestaron con eso...

-¿Pues qué te decían? –inquirió el joven inclinándose hacia ella con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Me decían cosas como que olía a muerto, que apestaba a cadáver en descomposición o a fluído de embalsamar o a las dos cosas–explicó Sara-. La neta, me valía madre… eran unas pobres pendejas; y al ver que no le daba importancia (de hecho se las devolvía), decidieron usar otra forma de molestarme, todas, obviamente azuzadas por la pinche Mónica.

El extraño se le quedó mirando confundido.

-¿Otra forma?–preguntó el muchacho sin entender- ¿Qué otra forma?

-Digamos que me dieron con algo más hiriente. –replicó la muchacha.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –indagó el joven del cabello largo con un gesto molesto.

Sara dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde entraba la luz de la luna, la cual iluminaba sus pupilas color turquesa.

-Ellas salieron con la mamada de que para mis verdaderos padres yo era basura –explicó Sara-. Que seguramente mi madre quería abortarme, pero que al estar prohibido el aborto, decidió arrojarme al nacer dentro de una fosa como basura, y que ahí me habían encontrado mis padres. Lo cual era demasiado estúpido, tomando en cuenta que no me adoptaron recién nacida. Me decían que era una recogida y cosas así.

-Me imagino que eso te lastimaba mucho –comentó el extraño joven mirándola con tristeza.

-¡Neeeeeeeeeeh! No era algo que me causara gran trauma -dijo Sara en tono despreocupado-. Yo sabía muy bien que mis padres me amaban como si ellos me hubieran procreado... además, yo tenía el recuerdo un poco borroso pero dulce de mi papá James. Si bien, no recordaba su rostro, tenía pocos recuerdos, y muy vagos, sabía que yo lo adoraba, y él a mí...

El muchacho esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Además, como mi mamá siempre dice: "Las cosas se toman de quien vienen" –agregó Sara-. Mónica Canales para empezar era una pinche disléxica sin talento alguno. Ni siquiera sabía caminar bien la desgraciada. Fea, como pegarle a Dios en semana santa.

El joven se rió de esa última comparación.

-Yo, en cambio soy hermosa, tengo talento, toco el piano, desde muy pequeña, también toco la guitarra y canto, y poseo ventajas físicas que nadie posee –dijo Sara con orgullo- Y mis papás tenían mucho más dinero que los de ella.

-Eres perfecta en todas tus formas –Dijo el joven-. Sin duda esa tal Mónica te tenía envidia.

-Podría ser, -dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros- Pinche disléxica de mierda… No tengo nada contra los disléxicos, te lo juro, no tengo absolutamente nada contra ellos, contra los que si tengo y mucho, es contra las disléxicos envidiosas, hipócritas chiche morada, ratas de iglesia y mala leche. Contra esas si estoy.

-¿Chiche morada? –inquirió el muchacho alzando una ceja sin entender.

-Sí, así se les llama a las mujeres que se la pasan metidas en la iglesia… -explicó Sara- Ya sabes, a las santurronas.

-Ah, sí… esas que creen en Dios ¿Y por qué así? –cuestionó el muchacho.

-Cuando rezan el "Yo pecador", se golpean el pecho, así que ya te imaginarás cómo han de tener la chiche izquierda, que es la que se golpean –explicó Sara- Toda morada.

El joven la miraba sin decir nada.

-Estas –dijo Sara agarrando sus propios pechos con sus manos- se les llaman chiches. Bueno, es el modo vulgar de llamarlas. Yo prefiero llamarlas bubis.

El joven se sonrojó y agachó la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sara decidió ir al grano y contarle lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión:

Era el mes de marzo de hacía cinco años cuando ocurrió; Sara salió del aula a tomar un poco de aire fresco durante una hora libre que tenían. El día era hermoso, soleado, y el viento soplaba arrastrando algunas nubes pasajeras en la bóveda celeste. Sara se apoyó sobre el barandal para contemplar el cielo. Su largo cabello, el cual Sara peinaba en aquel entonces en una cola de caballo ondeaba suavemente a causa de la brisa.

Era una ventaja para ella que su salón estuviese en el segundo piso, ya que así el viento podía llegarle tal como ella quería incluso en los días sin tanto aire. Sara se paró sobre el barandal y extendió los brazos para sentir el viento. Tal movimiento sería muy peligroso para un ser humano normal, pero para una persona con las características de Sara, no había razón de qué preocuparse. La voz de Mónica surgió justo detrás de ella.

-No te vayas a caer, Sara… -Dijo Mónica en tono sarcástico.

Diciendo esto, Mónica le dio un empellón a Sara tratando de asustarla, sin embargo usó demasiada fuerza haciéndola caer en el piso del patio. Ante la mirada de unas monjas que platicaban en el pasillo del piso de abajo. Sara cayó de espaldas, esta vez sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para caer de pié o, al menos, agarrarse de algún lado. Mónica bajó de inmediato aterrada con la idea de ver a su compañera muerta. No había querido empujarla ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Ella sólo quería hacerla llorar, asustarla… no matarla. No era un secreto para nadie que ella la odiaba, todos sabrían que ella fue… Aunque pensándolo bien, nadie sabía que ella se había quedado arriba, además ella era la niña buena "La de los grandes valores y principios morales", a diferencia de la alborotadora Sara Leticia Andrade. Tenía que estar calmada; podría salir de esto y ya después se congraciaría con Dios. Después de todo habría sido un accidente; estaba segura que el entendería.

Mónica Canales Corral se acercó a Sara lentamente quien yacía boca arriba en el suelo del patio con los ojos cerrados, la miró unos momentos para después llamar a gritos a unas monjas cercanas quienes acudieron veloces a sus gritos aterrorizados. Entonces, ante el azoro de las monjas, Sara se levantó de golpe sin queja alguna y entonces, le lanzó una escalofriante mirada asesina a Mónica con tal odio, que ésta sintió cómo su sangre se congelaba.

Sara hubiera deseado abalanzársele en ese momento a golpes, después de todo, con su fuerza, podía matar a la chiquilla fácilmente. Sin embargo, Sara sabía que no valía la pena quitarle la vida a esa criatura inferior, si ella algún día decidía asesinar a alguien, sería por algo que realmente lo ameritara. Además… la venganza es un platillo que se come frío…

-¿Y dejó de molestarte? –preguntó el muchacho después de oír el relato.

-No –respondió Sara despreocupadamente- Ahora decía que yo era una zombi, o un muerto viviente, pero eso no me molestaba, al contrario… sin saberlo, me daba armas para vengarme…

El joven la miró asombrado.

-¿Qué hiciste, Lenore Marcus? –dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa mirándola con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos.

Sara recordó la forma en la que se vengó de su asesina frustrada. Una semana después del incidente, Sara se puso de acuerdo con su hermana Azalie y otras de sus amigas para darle una buena lección a Mónica Canales. Una de las amigas de Azalie se puso a vigilar los baños junto con la misma Azalie. Sara se mantenía cerca del lugar para el momento en que le avisaran. En cuanto Mónica entró al baño, Azalie le hizo señas a Sara para que entrara al baño. En cuanto la joven entró, Azalie y su amiga cerraron la puerta del baño y se quedaron esperando a la hermana mayor de Azalie.

Sara se lavaba la cara tranquilamente cuando Mónica, quien estaba a punto de entrar a uno de los cubículos la vió.

-Órale, no sabía que los cadáveres orinaban –dijo Mónica con una sonrisa burlona-. Aunque no creo que eso sea necesario, después de todo estás muerta, no te pasa nada si descuidas tu vejiga.

Sara se volvió a mirarla y sus labios se estiraron mostrando sus caninos ligeramente afilados en una sonrisa siniestra, macabra.

-¿Sabes Mónica? –Dijo Sara con esa sonrisa infernal- Hay algo que debo confesarte…

-¿Qué quieres confesarme? –respondió Mónica con un gesto de incredulidad.

Sara avanzaba lenta y amenazante hacia ella con esa mirada fría…

-Que tienes toda la razón…

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Mónica confundida.

-A que yo REALMENTE estoy muerta… -dijo Sara.

Mónica la miraba pálida mientras retrocedía hasta que topó con la pared. Sara la tomó por el cuello, procurando no lastimarla… demasiado. Mónica sufría un miedo creciente, una sensación de terror siniestro se apoderaba de ella.

-Me descubriste, por eso te atrapé aquí… y te traigo… –dijo Sara mientras sacaba sus garras metálicas- Regalitos del infierno…

Sara alzó sus garras preparándose para cortarla; Mónica miró a Sara, quien la miraba con sus ojos iluminados con regocijo demente.

-Nunca te metas con un muerto… -dijo Sara con una voz pausada y susurrante, pero perversa- Y mucho menos conmigo.

Mónica quiso gritar, pero el grito se congelaba en su garganta sin poder salir, sintió la boca reseca, y cómo algo tibio le chorreaba por entre las piernas mojando su ropa interior, el uniforme y las calcetas. Su hora había llegado… o al menos eso creyó…

Sara guardó sus garras y se fue dejándola mojada, humillada… y viva. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir del baño, Sara se volvió hacia ella.

-Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo ocurrido aquí –advirtió la joven con una sonrisa burlona- Porque nadie va a creerte.

Sara salió del baño dejando a la otra chica adentro; Mónica se quedó blanca, como un papel. Y entonces se desplomó en el charco que había dejado debido al miedo.

El joven miraba a Sara pasmado.

-Desde ese día no volvió a molestarme, sin mencionar que terminó con serios problemas psicológicos y emocionales –dijo Sara- aparte de que sufrió de incontinencia por años… -dijo la pelirroja riendo- Me veía y se meaba la wey… hubo un tiempo en que la obligaron usar pañales… era taaan divertido… Le decíamos "La Pampers".

-Por los pañales ¿No? –Dijo el joven sorprendido y molesto- ¿No crees que eso fue una inconsciencia? Es decir, esas garras no deben ser mostradas a cualquiera…

-Nadie le iba a creer –replicó la chica.

-Eso crees tú –contestó el joven-. ¿No me acabas de decir que esa ciudad era un hervidero de lenguas? Un chisme como ese pudo haber llegado a oídos de cualquiera. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera llegado a oídos de un empleado de Umbrella? Eres una inconsciente.

-Ahora que me lo dices, y considerando el hecho de que recuerdo cosas que no recordaba antes –respondió la muchacha- Tienes razón, fue una pendejada… Pero bueno, estaba chavita y se me hizo fácil, además de el hecho de que si ella lo decía nadie se lo iba a creer.

-El hecho de que no lo crea, no significa que no vaya de boca en boca –replicó el joven molesto-. Es como un virus en el aire… indetenible, imparable. El punto base de cualquier super héroe es ocultar su poder para que no lo encierren en un laboratorio; y pareciera que eso era lo que querías justo cuando habías escapado de uno… Pero bueno… mejor dime ¿Seguiste en ese colegio?

-Para tercero de secundaria me cambiaron al La Salle, ahí estaba un poco mas alivianado, era colegio mixto y la raza no era tan pesada, había de todo y a decir verdad, nadie se metió conmigo.

-Menos mal –dijo molesto el joven

-Los primeros dos años de primaria estuve en el Surval, ahí estaba bien, luego por alguna razón a mi mamá se le ocurrió meternos al Jean Piaget en tercero y ahí estuve toda la primaria hasta que me expulsaron en sexto. Fue entonces que me metieron al Repiso.

-¿Te expulsaron? –Preguntó el chico exaltado-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Aaaahhh –dijo Sara divertida- Es que no te he contado la del pie… esa es otra historia… muy divertida, por cierto.

-Con tu concepto de diversión –dijo el misterioso joven-. Dudo que cualquiera piense igual que tu.

-Eso es seguro, no fue divertido para la víctima –dijo ella riendo-. Ciertamente no fue nada divertido para mis padres, y para muchos niños, fue razón de pesadillas durante varios años… Si supieras lo que mi padre tuvo qué pagar en terapias psicológicas para algunos niños.

El desconocido aspiró profundamente para después exhalar con lentitud esperando una verdad que no lo haría nada felíz.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? -cuestionó con un poco de temor.

-Ooooohhhh… déjame te cuento –dijo la chica preparándose para relatar la historia con gozo.

Azalie abrió la puerta que se encontraba en el salón de conferencias, junto a un andamio que parecía haber sido utilizado para restaurar el mural que decoraba ese salón. La joven entró seguida por sus amigos a un pasillo. Yoshua se colocó cerca de Azalie para protegerla con su katana en mano mientras Christopher empuñaba su katar. De pronto, un gemido hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

-¿Eso habrá sido….? –murmuró Abner mirando tenso a Yoshua y los demás.

-Iré a ver, ustedes no se muevan ni hagan ruido –dijo Christopher mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde provenía el quejido.

El joven se acercó y dobló la esquina para encontrarse cara a cara con un zombi, el cual se abalanzó sobre él para morderlo. Christopher luchaba por no ser herido por esa repulsiva criatura, podía percibir perfectamente la fetidez que emanaba de su boca, la cual le causaba fuertes náuseas, sin embargo, en un descuido del zombi, el muchacho halló la oportunidad de mandarlo lejos de una patada. Yoshua se abalanzó contra la criatura y cercenó su cabeza de un tajo. Christopher pisó algo y se resbaló cayendo de sentón sobre el cuerpo inerte del zombi. Los demás habían llegado al lugar.

-Ora sí, que ya está bien muerto –dijo Yoshua riendo- Christopher ya lo remató con su tremendo culo.

-Qué chistosito eres, Yoshua –dijo Christopher en tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba- Me reiría mas si no fuera porque siento mi trasero baboso, wey… ¡Qué asco!

-Pobrecito zombi –dijo Sebas riendo-, qué muerte tan fea…

Christopher se acomodó las gafas y cayó en la cuenta de que todos parecían mirar con asco la cosa que había causado su caída. Él mismo lo miró con detenimiento, por alguna razón no le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que había tropezado al pisar un pie humano.

-Probablemente debe ser de algún cristiano que andaba por aquí y lo agarraron los zombis –dijo Beka.

-Es lo más probable –dijo Christopher mientras se limpiaba frotando su trasero contra una pared.

-Lo mejor es que sigamos –dijo Yoshua mientras limpiaba su katana-. No vaya a venir otro; los pantalones de Pistofer ya no tienen espacio para más manchas.

-Ándale, cabrón… ándale –dijo el aludido en tono amenazador- ¡Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve, cabrón! Y tus pantalones terminarán aún más asquerosos.

-Sólo me alegro de no ser tu mamá –dijo Beka-. Por que mira que sacarle la mugre a esos pantalones… está cabrón…

-Deja tú la pinche mugre –dijo Azucena-, ¿Cómo explicas las tripas de muerto?

Azalie miró el pie y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Azalie? –cuestionó Christopher con desconfianza mirándola sin entender.

-Es cierto, -dijo Sebas - ¿Por qué esa sonrisita?

-¿No te sabes la del pie? –inquirió Azalie entre risas.

-No… -dijo el joven al no entender a qué se refería su amiga-. ¿Qué pedo es eso del pie?

-Verás: cuando yo estaba en cuarto grado de primaria, entró al colegio un sujeto llamado Luis Enrique Vidal Arreola, el cual tenía una extraña fascinación por molestar a mí mejor amiga Abril, siempre la estaba molestando, todo el día, se la pasaba fiegue y friegue a la pobre Abril –explicó Azalie-. Yo no sé si eso lo excitaba o qué, pero sólo la molestaba a ella y le decía cosas realmente gruesas. La llamaba "monstruo" y cosas así. Lo peor de todo es que mi amiga cuando intentaba defenderse y meterle unos buenos chingazos para que se aplacara, la que salía castigada era ella.

-¿Y por qué la chava no le decía algo a la maestra? –inquirió Christopher.

-Wey, -intervino Sebas- Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer. Te va peor.

-Mi amiga intentó usar el recurso de pedirle a la maestra que le pusiera remedio a esa situación, pero la maestra sólo minimizaba el problema y le decía el típico: "No le hagas caso, hijita"

-Clásico –comentó Beka-, "Le va a molestar más que lo ignores, se va a cansar y dejará de molestarte"

-Eso lo dicen para que seas tú el que los deje en paz a ellos –comentó Azucena-, Te deja de importar, a ti te siguen jodiendo, pero tu dejas de dar lata mientras ellos se quedan sentadotes sobre su propio culo tomándose su sacrosanto café... Hasta que pasa algo peor.

-Y entonces se escudan bajo el "La niña jamás vino a mí a decirme que la molestaban" –Mencionó Beka.

-Bueno, ya, eso lo sabemos todos… o la mayoría ¿Y luego? –preguntó Yoshua.

-Llegó un momento en el que puso a casi toda la escuela contra ella –continuó Azalie-, se volvió un juego. Iniciando una campaña de hostigamiento hacia Abril. Mi hermana y yo éramos las únicas que la apoyábamos junto con Eriván, un niño pequeño con problema de ligero retraso. Ese niño era el que le subía el ánimo a mi amiga, cada vez que la veía, Eriván decía: "!Qué bonita!".

-Bueno, es de entenderse –dijo Sebas- Abril está bien chula.

-Luis Enrique molestaba mucho a Abril, la agarró de su puerquito. –Prosiguió Azalie- A mí también me molestaba de repente, pero Sara le paró el alto de inmediato, en una ocasión lo agarró solo, lo tomó por el cuello y le dijo que si volvía a molestarme a mí o a Abril, lo iba a lamentar. El wey no hizo caso a la amenaza, si no que fue a chismear y castigaron a mi hermana, el vato se moderó un poco, pero no dejó de molestar a Abril.

-Sí, wey, qué bonito, qué linda historia –dijo Christopher fastidiado- ¿Pero qué chingados tiene que ver eso con un puto pie?

-Para allá voy –dijo Azalie-. Como el colegio en ese año cambió su ubicación por unas mejores instalaciones, pero demasiado retiradas, en ese entonces, muchos de nosotros usábamos el servicio de transporte escolar sólo que había dos camiones, uno conducido por el Profe Oscar, y otro conducido por la Maestra Karina… Sara y yo por lo general andábamos en el del profe Oscar, Abril estaba en el de la Maestra Karina, sin embargo, en ese mismo transporte también andaba el pinche Luis Enrique. En una ocasión, el wey comenzó a hostigar a Abril como de costumbre, y como siempre, la maestra Karina amenazaba con bajarla a ella como si fuera la causante de los problemas. Ese día en especial, comenzaron a fregarla entre todos; la insultaban, la llegaron a golpear. Cada vez que ella les decía: "A una mujer no se le pega". Ellos le contestaban: "Tú no eres una mujer, eres un monstruo". Abril lloraba y la maestra no le hacía caso. Abril tuvo qué defenderse, así que se agarró a todos a mochilazos, entonces, la pinche maestra Karina paró la camioneta en una colonia que estaba muy lejos de la casa de Abril y le ordenó que se bajara. Obvio que no le hizo caso. Y así siguió llorando todo el camino hasta que llegó a su casa, Karina estaba histérica y como toda una mujer madura, acusó a Abril con su mamá. Afortunadamente para ella, su madre primero la escuchó y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. El transporte no la recogió durante dos semanas. En ese tiempo, yo me iba a jugar con ella todas las tardes, y fue cuando ella me platicó lo que había pasado.

-¿Y luego? –dijo Beka mirándola con interés.

-Yo a su vez le platiqué a Saray pues que se encabrona–explicó Azalie-, Ya conocen a mí hermanita. Un día antes de que Abril volviera a la escuela, llegó a la funeraria un cuerpo completamente mutilado por un accidente, no faltaba nada, simplemente estaba todo en una bolsa para cadáveres, y los familiares querían que fuera restaurado uniendo de nuevo los pedazos. Mi hermana aún no sabía embalsamar ni restaurar cadáveres ella sola, apenas estaba aprendiendo, así que esa mañana muy temprano bajó al sótano, donde está la sala de embalsamamiento a buscar a mi papá, no lo encontró, pero tumbó la bolsa que estaba abierta y algunas de las piezas se esparcieron en el suelo. Ella recogió todo y se puso a limpiar el lugar. Sin embargo, una pieza desapareció misteriosamente –agregó Azalie con una sonrisita pícara- y ni mi papá ni Chanito la pudieron encontrar. Al día siguiente, fue cuando Abril volvió, la directora la mandó llamar y la regañó… como siempre, ella era la causante de todo. Estábamos todos en el salón tranquilos, cuando nos pidieron sacar un cuaderno. Luis Enrique intentó sacar el cuaderno pero se encontró con algo raro… y lo que sacó fue una bolsa de plástico, y el muy pendejo creyó que le habían mandado almuerzo, y hasta nos presumió: "Su pinchi almuerzo caro de queso importado". Pero cuando Luis Enrique metió la mano a la bolsa, se encontró con que su dichoso almuerzo no era otra cosa que un pie humano.

-¿Un pie de verdad? –inquirió Christopher

-Así es –contestó Azalie-. La pieza que faltaba del cadáver.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Sebas.

-Pues ya te imaginarás el griterío en el salón, el mismísimo profe se salió muy asustado mientras Luis Enrique se quedó unos segundos con el pie en la mano como menso. Estaba pálido –explicó Azalie entre risas- y con una cara de pendejo, que no sabías si iba a gritar, orinarse… o las tres cosas. Cuando cal fín reaccionó, Luis aventó el pie muy asustado y se vomitó sobre Eduardo Leos, otro cabrón que también molestaba mucho a Abril. El pie cayó sobre las piernas de José Antonio, otro vato que se desmayó. En ese momento, alcancé a ver por la ventana y ahí se encontraba Sarita mirando la escena muerta de risa. En ese momento fue obvio para Abril y para mí que era cosa de Sara. Entonces que va llegando la directora y mandó al conserje que se llevara el pie, quien obedeció muy recientemente agregando que los de sexto jamás le daban ese tipo de problemas. Entonces la dinosauria, es decir, la dire, nos mandó llamar a Abril, y a mí. A Luis Enrique lo mandaron con el médico por que realmente se veía mal.

-¿Y luego, qué pasó? –cuestionó Yoshua

Azalie recordó el momento en el que se encontraban en la dirección. Ella y la pequeña Abril, ambas se encontraban paradas en dirección. La directora las miraba a ambas de manera acusadora.

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo este un colegio decente ocurran estas cosas? –bramó la directora del plantel, una mujer mayor cuyo rostro recordaba al de un perro de raza pug.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, maestra –dijo Azalie muy seria- ¿Cómo es posible que en un colegio "decente" ocurran estas cosas?

-No te hagas la chistosita, niña –dijo la directora-, que se perfectamente que tú tienes algo que ver en esto.

-¿Disculpe?–exclamó Azalie molesta- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

-¡Yo menos! –mencionó Abril.

La directora se volvió hacia ellas furiosa.

-¿Ustedes me quieren ver la cara de tonta o qué? –Preguntó la mujer-. ¿Creen que no sé que ustedes son amigas? Además, Azalie, sé muy bien cuál es el negocio de tu padre…

-¿Y sólo por eso me acusa de tal acto? –Dijo Azalie- Y supongo que si mi papá fuera fontanero, me culparía de que los baños se tapan… Discúlpeme maestra, pero su acusación no tiene lógica.

Sara, quien en ese entonces tenía 12 años, irrumpió a la oficina de la directora.

-Se le olvida que el padre de Azalie es el mío también. –dijo Sara muy seria.

-Sara Leticia Andrade Garza… ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar a una oficina? –Increpó molesta la directora- Pera entrar a un cuarto, primero se toca, además, de que en ningún momento se te llamó a esta discusión. Yo resolveré esto con tus papás.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que tiene a las personas equivocadas? –Cuestionó Sara a la defensiva-. Yo fui quien puso el pie en el pupitre de ese maldito gordo asqueroso y ni mi hermana ni su amiga tenían conocimiento de ello.

La directora miró a Sara con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer tanta desfachatez.

-¿Y por qué hiciste algo así? –Inquirió la directora- ¿Es que estás desquiciada o qué tienes?

-Porque ya estoy harta de ver a Abril llorando y siendo regañada injustamente por usted. –dijo Sara mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

-¡Ella es la que agrede a Luis Enrique! –exclamó la mujer con cara de pug- Y no te premito que me hables de esa manera, niña grosera.

-Pues por algo ha de ser, maestra –dijo Sara- ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Abril solo se defiende, porque sin importar cuantas veces se los ha dicho, jamás han hecho nada.. a todos nos consta que Abril ha ido con usted ¿Y cuál es su respuesta? "No le hagas caso, hijita" –dijo la pelirroja imitándola-, "Ignóralo, hijita" ¿Quiere que le diga una cosa? Eso no funciona en la vida real. Yo misma he visto que Abril ha intentado ignorar a ese marrano y eso no ha solucionado nada, la prueba está en lo que pasó en el transporte escolar y en lo que acaba de desembocar.

-Esto lo único que prueba es que tú y tu hermana son un par de niñas groseras y maleducadas –dijo la directora con desprecio-. Yo no sé qué tipo de educación les den en su casa, pero a mi escuela no van a hacer lo que quieran.

-Soy alumna de puro 10, maestra, si es que no lo recuerda –dijo Sara con descaro.

-Yo no hablo de calificaciones, niña ignorante –dijo la mujer-, y no seas tan valentona, porque ya veremos qué piensa tu padre cuando sepa que le robaste un pie, que no respetaste su autoridad y que hiciste de su trabajo una burla, además, tu no conoces a ese niño, tendrías qué haber tomado en cuenta que Luis Enrique tiene muchos problemas y muy graves. Esa es sólo una coraza para evitar que le hagan daño, por eso les he pedido que se lleven bien con él, tengan compasión… Yo solo trato de ayudarlo.

-Maestra –dijo Sara tratando de no perder la calma-, yo entiendo que quiera proteger a ese "pobre" niño para que no salga lastimado, pero no se vale que a él sí se le permita lastimar ¿Qué ha hecho Abril? ¿Por qué no defiende a la pobrecita de Abril?, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa al otro. Por tratar de ayudar a Luis, está lastimando a esta otra niña. No nada mas Luis Enrique la molesta, es casi toda la escuela contra ella, como ven que al otro no le hace nada y la que termina castigada es Abril, se puso de moda en la escuela el juego de: "Molesten a Abril a ver a qué horas se suicida". Le están haciendo daño.

En ese momento, llegó Karina, la chofer de uno de los camiones de transporte, e hija de la directora.

-¿Otra vez Abril causando problemas? –Dijo Karina mirando a la niña de los ojos color ambar en tono burlón- No me extraña… Por cierto, mami, dice Abril que su mamá dijo, que si me atrevía a bajarla del camión cuando causara problemas, me iba a ir muy mal.

La directora miró a Abril con dureza.

-Pues primero que dile que me pague y ya después se pone a amenazar –dijo la directora.

Sara vio la expresión en el rostro de Abril y miró con dureza a Karina.

-Karina, ¿Vas a decirme que Abril es quien causa los problemas? –Cuestionó Sara- ¿En serio no has notado que son los demás? Siempre supe que eras tonta, pero no creí que tanto…

-Karina, ve con los de segundo grado y ponlos a que me hagan 3 veces cada tabla del 2 al 5, luego hablamos –le dijo la directora a su hija y luego se dirigió a Sara- Y tu Sara, te quedas sin recreo. Voy a llamar a tus padres, porque tienen qué saber lo que has hecho. Y voy a tener que expulsarte.

Las dos niñas miraron a Sara preocupadas.

-Expúlseme –dijo Sara mirándola retadora-. No es que me preocupe demasiado, este pinche colegio apesta, y para colmo cobra demasiado caro. Cualquier lugar es mejor que esta dizque escuela que lo único que enseñan es a bajar la cabeza y aguantar madrazos.

-Mira, Sara Leticia –dijo la directora conteniendo el enojo- no me contestes o te doy una buena bofetada…

-Pues pégueme –dijo Sara más retadora aún-, yo a usted no le tengo miedo, y dígale a mis papás todo lo que quiera. Me vale madre.

De pronto, la directora le dio un bofetón a Sara ante la mirada atónita de Abril y Azalie. La niña levantó el rostro mirándola con altivez. La mujer se sobaba la mano. Sara la miraba con ese gesto imperturbable.

-Y me vas a escribir 300 veces: "Debo respetar a mi directora" –dijo la directora muy seria- y no te vas a tu casa hasta que termines.

Sara la miró con frialdad.

-Sólo no se meta con mi hermana o su amiga. –dijo.

-No me extraña que tus verdaderos padres se hayan deshecho de ti. –Dijo la directora-. Maldito engendro de Satanás.

Sara se detuvo en el umbral, apretó sus puños y siguió su camino.

Los muchachos miraron a Azalie atónitos después de escuchar la historia. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y… Sara hizo las planas que le pusieron de castigo? –preguntó Christopher.

-Sí –respondió Azalie- de hecho, mis papás estaban hablando con la directora cuando llegó Sara, le aventó el cuaderno al escritorio y se fue.

-¿Y en qué quedó el asunto? –dijo Abner.

-Sara fue expulsada del colegio Jean Piaget, Bueno, mas bien, mis papás la sacaron -explicó Azalie-. Sólo quedaban unos meses antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar, así que fué transferida al Antonio Repiso, ahí terminó sexto grado. Yo me quedé en el Jean Piaget igual que Abril, Luis Enrique siguió molestando, yo no sé ni cómo lo seguimos aguantando, pero terminamos el año. De hecho Abril quería que en quinto grado la cambiaran de escuela, ya le daba miedo el volver ahí y encontrarse a ese pinche huerco. Afortunadamente para ella, en quinto, Luis Enrique se había cambiado de escuela. Abril y yo terminamos la primaria ahí, y como no había secundaria en ese entonces, a mí me cambiaron al repiso con mi hermana… No, ¡miento! –Se corrigió la muchacha- En sexto me metieron al repiso, la que terminó la primaria ahí fue Abril. Después, ella entró a la Secundaria General #6.

-Yo había escuchado a muchos ex-alumnos del Jean Piaget hablar pestes de ese colegio y su directora -comentó Christopher en tono reflexivo- Pero se quedaron cortos. Algunos de los papás, más que nada los que tuvieron ahí a sus hijos en toda la primaria, hablan maravillas del lugar, pero en general, los alumnos lo odian.

-Oigan, sí, okey, qué desgracia que estuvieron ahí. Pero–dijo Beka- ¿No creen que deberíamos movernos?

-Tienes razón –dijo Azucena-. Sigamos.

-Sé que es una tontería preguntar, ya que es obvio –comentó el joven misterioso después de escuchar la historia de Sara - Te expulsaron, ¿verdad?.

-Me expulsaron, me abofetearon y me castigaron –afirmó Sara-. Pero todo era mejor que ser Jorgito…

-¿Qué le pasó al tal Jorgito? –preguntó el contrariado.

-No quieres saberlo –repuso ella muy seria y con tono sombrío-. En serio, no quieres saberlo, si yo pudiera lo olvidaría.

-¿Entonces qué dijeron tus padres? –Preguntó él enterrando por completo el tema de Jorgito, si Sara no quería recordar, era obvio que era algo que él no quería saber- Me imagino que estaban furiosos… si yo fuera tu padre te habría castigado como no tienes una idea.

-Y me castigaron cabronamente –respondió Sara-, y créeme que pocas ganas me quedaron de dar razones para que volvieran a castigarme… mi "apá" estaba súper emputadísimo y eso fue lo que me dolió porque nunca se había enojado conmigo. Pero bueno, supo comprender las razones que tuve. Si eso hubiera pasado con mi papá James… me mata…

-Eso hubiera sido poco –respondió el con seguridad-. Tu padre jamás hubiera permitido tal falta de respeto para una autoridad. ¿Cómo lo habría dejado eso a él como tu tutor? Y para colmo no ganaste nada…

-Lo sé –dijo la chica desviando la mirada-. Lo único bueno de que mi papá James no esté aquí es que tuvo la suerte de ahorrarse una gran decepción.

-Noooo… bueno, al menos no sería una decepción tan grande –afirmó el en tono condescendiente.

-No, pos sí –dijo Sara con una mirada avergonzada-. Pero créeme, si él estuviera aquí, ni de pedo le platico eso…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo el joven de los ojos celestes.

-Claro –respondió ella.

-Todas esas palabras que no logro entender son altisonantes ¿verdad?

-Nooooooo –dijo ella en un tono para nada inocente-, al menos no todas.

-Bien, entonces debo decir que tu vocabulario tampoco es nada agradable –replicó el-, pero bueno, quiero pensar que es causado por todo este estrés; no todos los días terminas en una mansión llena de no muertos, descubriendo todo tu pasado oculto, sólo para saber que tu padre está muerto, asesinado, de hecho.

-Es que neeeeetaaaa –dijo la chica-. Está bien cabrón… y eso, que me encantan las películas de zombis.

El joven rió meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro para después dirigirle una mirada llena de ternura.

-Creo que ya eres bastante grandecita como para saber que las películas rara vez narran la realidad –dijo él en tono condescendiente- ¿No lo crees, querida?

-Bueno, lo último que me imaginé es que me vería envuelta en este lío –respondió la joven.

-Sin embargo parece que los buscas tu misma –dijo él con una sonrisa-, después de todo te encaminaste tu misma hacia acá.

-Cuando los monstruos arman su desmadre –dijo la pelirroja con seguridad-, yo estoy ahí para hacerlos caer, cuando un tesoro brille, yo estoy ahí pera reclamarlo, y cuando un enemigo se levanta contra mí, la victoria es mía.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito y muy… heroico –dijo el joven en tono burlón-. Pero lamento decirte que no aplica. Sin embargo alabo tus intentos por impresionarme.

-Bueno, un gran poder confiere una gran responsabilidad –Replicó ella-. Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

-En cierta manera tienes razón –afirmó el joven-. Yo tengo la responsabilidad de cobrar venganza.

-En realidad yo pienso que esa responsabilidad debería ser mía –comentó la chica.

-No voy a discutir por esto contigo –respondió-. La tomé en mis manos por una razón… confórmate con saber que estoy de tu lado.

Sara lo miró durante unos minutos intentando una vez más recordar quién era. Le parecía tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo tan extraño…

-Ya, en serio… ¿Quién eres? No te ofendas, pero… me pareces tan conocido y al mismo tiempo no te recuerdo –comentó la chica-. Me acuerdo de Albert y William, de Fran, Val, Gino, Tango… del tío Spencer… ¡Caray! Si hasta me acuerdo de Alfred, Alexia y su papá… y eso que sólo los vi una vez. Pero a ti no te recuerdo.

-Se podría decir que nunca me conociste –respondió el.

-¿No habías mencionado que sí? –Replicó Sara confundida- Caray, si yo misma tengo la sensación de que te conozco… y por lo que veo, tú me conoces bien.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –contestó el joven mirándola fijamente-, no me conociste luciendo así.

-Eso es más que obvio –replicó la pelirroja- Tu estarías muy chavito en aquel entonces… tal vez un poquito mayor que yo. Sin embargo no recuerdo haber visto en Umbrella más niños aparte de mí que Alfred y Alexia.

-No trates de hallarle lógica, después de todo –respondió en tono críptico-, en el mundo que se desarrolla a tu alrededor ya no existe lógica alguna.

-Buen punto –dijo la pelirroja.

Sebas vió una puerta, por la cual entró con todos los demás. Entraron a una biblioteca, con grandes estantes de cedro, y elegantes cuadros decorando. Al fondo, del lado derecho había tres computadoras, las cuales al parecer eran usadas para investigación. Christopher se acercó a las computadoras y notó que habían sido usadas recientemente. El joven imaginó que había sido el misterioso sujeto de la túnica quien había estado usando las computadoras, pues al parecer era la única persona en ese lugar con la suficiente inteligencia para hablar… sin embargo, también estaba Sara… o los asesinos del Dr. Marcus, quienes se encontraban en algún lugar de ese edificio.

-Oye, Yoshua, ven –dijo Christopher.

Yoshua acudió con su amigo.

-¿Qué pedo? –dijo Yoshua.

-Estas computadoras fueron usadas recientemente –dijo Christopher mientras limpiaba sus anteojos-. ¿Crees que haya sido el vato del vestido?

-Es posible… -dijo Yoshua- Aunque ten en cuenta que no es la única persona viva en este lugar aparte de nosotros… También está Sara, y los supuestos asesinos del Doctor Marcus.

-¿Será posible que Sara haya estado aquí recientemente? –cuestionó Christopher.

-No, recuerda por dónde se fue Sara, es muy poco probable que haya estado aquí –dijo Yoshua- Aunque si tomamos en cuenta que no conocemos bien este lugar, es posible que haya llegado aquí desde donde estaba…

Azalie y los demás miraron una especie de ascensor que se accionaba con una manivela.

-¿A dónde llevará esta cosa? –murmuró Azucena.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? –dijo Azalie guiñando un ojo.

-¿Quién sube? –preguntó Abner.

Yoshua y Christopher se acercaron al lugar.

-¿De qué hablan? –dijo el muchacho de las gafas.

-Aquí hay un ascensor –replicó Azucena- deberíamos ver qué hay arriba.

-Bueno, -dijo Azalie- hagamos esto: dividámonos en dos grupos, uno se queda aquí, y el otro sube.

-Bien -dijo Sebas- ¿Quién sube?

-Yo subo –indicó Azalie.

-Yo voy contigo –respondió Yoshua.

-Yo iré también –dijo Christopher.

-Bueno, -dijo Sebas-. Súbanse al ascensor. Abner, las chicas y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Azalie y los dos muchachos subieron al artefacto mientras Sebas y Abner giraban la manivela. Christopher y Yoshua se adelantaron hacia lo que parecía ser la maquinaria de un reloj. Azalie miró con repugnancia dos insectos gigantescos que yacían sin vida sobre el polvoriento suelo de madera.

Christopher se acercó al reloj y notó que faltaba una manecilla.

-Al chile que este lugar está hecho un desmadre –murmuró el joven.

Azalie se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba cerca.

-¡Eh, chavos! –Murmuró la joven indicándoles que se acercaran- Aquí hay una puerta… por aquí.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a Azalie, quien abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

Sara sacó el reproductor de discos compactos de su mochila y colocó uno de los audífonos en el oído de su amigo de largo cabello y se colocó el otro en el suyo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el joven sorprendido al ver dicho objeto.

-¿Qué te parece que es? –Replicó Sara extrañada- es un discman…

-A riesgo de quedar como un ignorante te diré que no sé que es esa cosa –Dijo el muchacho un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué no los conoces? –Respondió la pelirroja de manera sarcástica- ¿Qué estuviste metido en una cueva o qué?

-Algo parecido… pero mucho más desagradable –contestó en tono sombrío.

-Son para escuchar música –dijo la chica tranquilamente-. Tiene muy buen sonido, de hecho ¿Qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de música? Digo, para deshacer la tensión.

-No tengo objeción alguna, -respondió el joven con sus ojos clavados en ella- sólo te pido que no sea demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?... estridente. No estoy de mucho humor.

-No te preocupes –replicó Sara-. Yo tampoco me siento con ánimos… prefiero algo más tranquilo

La muchacha saltó unas cinco canciones.

-Voy a poner esta –dijo Sara-. Está tranquila, me gusta mucho, se llama "Pasión Prohibida".

Sara puso play, cerró los ojos mientras cantaba en voz baja.

No me mires así

No es fácil amar sin sufrir

Poco te puedo dar

Solo gotas de amor en un mar

Cuanta pasión

se nos escapa

Con la ilusión

Tanta verdad

Que entre mis sueños

Te puedo amar.

Nuestro amor es así

Late por mí

Dentro de ti

Aunque lejos esté

Siempre estaré cuidándote

Nuestras almas lo sé

Van unidas por la eternidad

No preguntes por qué

Sólo Dios Sabe cuánto te amé

No fue un error

No hay un culpable

Sólo tú y yo

No hay un final

Porque lo nuestro

Siempre será

Nuestro amor es así

Late por mí

Dentro de ti.

Aunque lejos esté

Siempre estaré

Cuidándote…

El desconocido se sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, esa canción que jamás había escuchado, y lo hacía recordar una separación realmente dolorosa para él, cerró sus ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fueron sus preciosos ojos turquesa. Esos ojos cuya mirada era de tal tristeza que le partía el alma. Posó su vista en Sara y vió cómo ella trataba inútilmente de contener el llanto. El muchacho secó las lágrimas de Sara sin decir nada. Ella volteó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Esa mirada… le decía tanto… sus ojos eran iguales a los de aquella pequeña. Dulces y transparentes.

-No creo que haya sido una buena elección -dijo mientras la miraba-, no me malinterpretes, fue linda, muy linda… pero ha removido demasiadas emociones dentro de nosotros. Tal vez habría sido mejor algo instrumental.

-Sí, es verdad –respondió ella sonriendo ligeramente-. Yo que quería quitarme la tensión y terminé chillando.

-Suele ocurrir, no tiene nada de malo –dijo el-. Menos si es por alguien que amas. Yo mismo lloré mucho alguna vez…

La pelirroja lo miró y al notar la tristeza en el, lo abrazó. El la miró sorprendido mientras ella apoyaba su rostro contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió el muchacho de los ojos celestes mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Sara miró al muchacho y desvió la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que… -respondió Sara- la canción de algún modo… me hizo recordar el día en que me separé de mi papá.

El joven desconocido acarició el rostro de Sara y secó sus lágrimas con sus labios. Sara bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Murmuró la chica- ¿Qué hago con todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? –susurró el desconocido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando quiera volver a verlo? ¿Qué hago cuando quiera sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor? ¿Y en las noches? ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Y con mis días? Ahora que lo recuerdo, que sé lo que es estar con él… ¿Cómo continuar mi vida?

El extraño joven la miraba sin decir nada. Sara levantó la mirada, el muchacho encontró su rostro desdichado y colmado de dolor.

-¿Qué hago con su aroma, que se aferra a mi ser? –dijo la muchacha llevándose una mano al pecho, como queriendo sacarse el corazón- Dime, ¿Qué hago yo?

-¿Su aroma? –inquirió el joven mirándola extrañado.

-Su aroma, su esencia… ya te lo mencioné antes, de algún modo siento que él está aquí… muy cerca de mí, como si se aferrara a mí, a mis recuerdos. Siento que él no se ha ido –dijo la muchacha-. Lo siento aquí conmigo. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Tranquila… es normal que sientas eso –susurró el muchacho-. Después de todo, lo acabas de recordar todo de golpe, y al llegar a este lugar y no verlo… aún sientes su presencia. Eso, o posiblemente su espíritu siga aquí aún. Esperando el poder verte una vez más

-La verdad no sé qué es peor –respondió ella-. El hecho de que esté muerto y no lo vuelva a ver, o el hecho de que efectivamente por alguna broma del destino aún estuviera vivo…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Cuestionó el muchacho con un dejo de miedo en sus ojos celestes- ¿Sería malo que estuviera vivo? Pensé que lo querías…

La pelirroja rió amargamente.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo ví –explicó-, Y es evidente que he cambiado demasiado desde entonces, lo único que lograría es que se decepcionara terriblemente al ver que no sería la "lady" que él hubiera querido.

Sara rompió a llorar de nuevo. El joven la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Ella aspiró el aroma de ese hombre y entonces levantó la vista.

-Hueles como mi papá –dijo la chica mirándolo sorprendida-. Tienes su mismo olor ¿Por qué hueles como él?

El joven no le respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirándola con melancolía deseando contarle toda la verdad y sin poder hacerlo todavía. Acarició el rostro de la muchacha con ternura, ella a su vez acarició su mano. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro como para resistir, ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Tal vez fue la forma en que su mirada lo hacía sentir, o el hecho de tener tan cerca la dulce calidez de sus labios lo que hizo que el desconocido sintiera un fuerte deseo de besarla.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo… -murmuró el joven a medida que sus labios se acercaban a los de la muchacha.

Ella estaba temblando; podía escuchar perfectamente los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón e incluso el fuerte palpitar del sujeto.

-Mi querida Lenore… -murmuró el extraño joven al momento de unir sus labios a los de Sara.

Se buscaron con los labios, como lo habían hecho antes… aunque parecía una caricia recién inventada. Cayeron hincados, besándose con ansiedad y luego rodaron en el suelo.

El extraño sujeto recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sara, sintiendo su suavidad y el fuerte latir de su corazón, su respiración agitada que lo hacía estremecer. Al fín la tenía junto a él después de tantos años. Sara pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños del hombre misterioso. El sujeto cerró los ojos y aspirando profundamente el aroma de esa joven que lo acariciaba, y comenzó a recorrer su cuello tímidamente con los labios sintiendo la tibieza de cada milímetro de esa piel blanca hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Lenore… Mi Lenore… -murmuró el joven como hipnotizado.

Sara comenzó a deslizar la parte de arriba de la túnica hasta dejarlo con el torso descubierto, hundió su rostro en el pecho de ese hombre cuyo nombre no conocía y no le importaba, y sin embargo, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, acariciaba su rostro mirándola embelesado esperando qué haría ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de la joven y ambos se miraron a los ojos quedándose ahí, tumbados en el suelo, abrazados.

-Te amo, Lenore –murmuró el joven de cabello largo con sus ojos celestes fijos en ella- Siempre te he amado.

La muchacha sonrió y lo besó, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento, la sensación de su lengua buscando la suya. Ella le acariciaba la pierna sobre la tela de la túnica subiendo con lentitud hasta su entrepierna y acarició su miembro erecto oculto bajo la ropa. El joven gimió suavemente y la besó mientras soltaba la horquilla que mantenía el largo cabello cobrizo de Sara recogido. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada sugestiva mientras se relamía los labios y acto seguido se despojó de la blusa, el chaleco, el top y el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

El sujeto se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, todo parecía estar llegando demasiado lejos y muy rápido, el hecho de tener a Sara, mejor dicho, a Lenore Marcus ante el semidesnuda, con esa turbadora mirada de deseo en los ojos lo ponía en extremo nervioso ¿Cómo había permitido que el asunto llegara hasta ese punto?. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, él deseaba hacer una sola cosa, pero su sentido común le dictaba lo contrario. Eso no debía ser, por mucho que la amara desde siempre, por mucho que la deseara desde el momento en que la vió hecha mujer, el no debía poseerla, por lo menos no hasta que ella supiera su verdadera identidad… la cual no pensaba revelarle en ese momento, y ella misma decidiera lo que quería.

-¡No, Tápate! –Decía el sujeto con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba cubrirla con la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo-. ¡Tápate!

-¿Por qué? –decía la muchacha mirándolo confundida- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Es que yo… no…

-Ya sé –interrumpió Sara-. Tienes novia, ¿Verdad?

-No, claro que no… -respondió el.

-O peor aún ¿Eres casado? –inquirió la chica.

-No, tampoco… -contestó el sujeto.

Sara lo miró decepcionada.

-Ay no… Por lo que más quieras no… -decía la chica mientras se vestía- Ya lo decían Christopher y los demás… Eres gay ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó ofendido-. No te habría besado en primer lugar si fuera homosexual.

La chica se dio la media vuelta.

-En verdad no logro entenderte… -murmuró.

El muchacho se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-Ni siquiera puedes recordar claramente quien soy –dijo.

-Tú no me has querido decir quién eres –respondió ella-. Pero tienes razón, es demasiado pronto, además, no es el momento… lo que sucede es que cuando te veo, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… En circunstancias normales, no tendría ánimos, de nada. Yo amaba mucho a mi papá, lo extraño, pero no sé por qué razón, cuando te miro me vienen sentimientos encontrados, por un lado siento una nostalgia muy grande que me lo recuerda, y por otro lado haces que se me olvide el dolor… por que de algún modo, siento que eres alguien muy cercano para mí, a pesar de que no recuerdo tu nombre, ni quién eres con exactitud.

Sara avanzó hacia una ventana y se apoyó sobre el alféizar mirando la luna llena, el joven desconocido se acercó a la muchacha y acarició el cabello.

-Tú… -murmuró el extraño hombre- ¿dices que sientes que me conoces? ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-Es tu voz tal vez –respondió la joven-. Es como la voz de un sueño que no puedo recordar… y me reconforta…

-¿Cuándo te sientes sola? –intervino el sujeto

Sara se volvió hacia el anonadada.

-Sí –dijo la joven mirándolo sorprendida.

El muchacho acarició el largo cabello cobrizo de Sara, tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y lo besó. La joven no se había percatado del movimiento, ella seguía mirando la luna llena con sus ojos azul tuquesa llenos de melancolía.

-Mi padre… -suspiró la joven- el era la persona más preciada para mí… y la he perdido para siempre. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el tenerte a mi lado hace que no me sienta sola… es algo contradictorio…

-¿Contradictorio? –dijo el- Yo mismo soy contradictorio, no sé si estar celoso.

-¿Celoso? De mi papá, supongo…

-En cierta manera –replicó el joven.

-Pues si mi papá estuviera vivo –dijo ella-, deberías estarlo.

-Si estuviera el vivo, sería todo lo contrario… no tendría por qué –respondió el con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo me entiendo, pequeña –dijo él con una sonrisa-. Yo me entiendo.

El hombre del cabello largo le sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Cántame algo –suplicó el-. Lo que sea.

Sara sonrió extrañada.

-Está bien –dijo-. Sólo porque tú me lo pides…

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo, mirando la luna, cuyos rayos entraban en diagonal por la ventana iluminando su rostro y el de su extraño amigo, quien recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven. Sara comenzó a cantar mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho.

Full moon sways...

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way...

Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly in the surface on the lake

You are there...

Smiling in my arms for all those years.

What a fool...

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be...

Aaaah

I was fool...

Couldn't let myself to go

Even thought I feel...

The end.

Oh my fair...

Floating like a bird thats in her wings

You are there...

Smiling in my arms for all those years…

El misterioso joven miraba embelesado a Sara quien seguía cantando mientras miraba la luna por la ventana mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho. El desconocido cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-_Así es –_pensó_- aquí estoy… sonriendo entre tus brazos, aunque tuvieron que pasar quince años antes de esto, me tienes aquí, de nuevo…_

En ese instante, el misterioso hombre abrió sus ojos, y miró a Sara.

-_Pero… -_pensó el muchacho mirando a Sara con preocupación- _Me pregunto si seguirá siendo así cuando sepas la verdad… Mi querida Lenore…_

**Notas:**

**1.- "Varo" una forma de decir dinero en México; también se usa la palabra "Lana". Cabe mencionar en el caso específico de la palabra "varo" es el equivalente a "bucks" en inglés. Ejemplo: "Son 500 varos" En inglés sería: "500 bucks". No se usa la palabra "Lana" de la misma forma.**


	12. Un lugar lleno de remembranzas

_**-Capítulo 12-**_

_**-Un lugar lleno de remembranzas-**_

Christopher, Yoshua y Azalie llegaron a una especie de terraza, donde había unas cuatro bancas y una fuente en medio cubierta de musgo y caca de paloma. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas. Había cuervos muertos tirados en el suelo. El lugar tenía el aspecto de haber sido muy hermoso en otro tiempo, parte de esa belleza se había desvanecido por los años de abandono, sin embargo, tenía ese encanto macabro que solo tienen las construcciones antiguas y abandonadas. El cielo estaba nublado, pero se podía apreciar la luna llena entre las nubes pasajeras.

Christopher se asomó hacia abajo por el balcón y vió lo que parecía ser el camino que llevaba a ese edificio donde se encontraban. El joven divisó lo que parecía ser un puente, incompleto. Todo parecía indicar que el extremo que faltaba estaba derrumbado con el tiempo, se trataba del mismo puente derrumbado que Azalie había visto antes a través del ventanal. Yoshua notó un montacargas en la esquina opuesta al lugar por donde llegaron. Azalie miraba a su alrededor asombrada.

-Este lugar… -murmuró- Está lleno de recuerdos…

La muchacha se acercó a la fuente, la cual extrañamente seguía funcionando a la perfección. El agua se veía perfectamente limpia, sin embargo, podía verse la suciedad al fondo de la misma. Azalie se vio reflejada en el agua y repentinamente todo cambió; Christopher y Yoshua habían desaparecido. Se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, sin embargo se encontraba en otro tiempo.

El día estaba soleado, una suave brisa arrastraba las blancas nubes a través del inmenso cielo azul. Azalie miró a su alrededor. El lugar sin lugar a dudas era el mismo, sin embargo, estaba impecable, la fuente se elevaba orgullosa, completamente limpia de impurezas de la cual brotaba el agua cristalina.

Azalie vio a una pequeña niña inclinada sobre la fuente metiendo sus manitas al agua. La joven reconoció en ella a su hermana Sara; los largos rizos de color cobrizo le bailaban al nivel de la cintura, parecía algo molesta. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba el Dr. James Marcus observándola.

-Lenore… -dijo.

La niña solo volteó a verlo muy seria, y sin decir nada se volvió de nuevo a jugar con el agua de la fuente. Azalie vió el rostro de Lenore reflejado en el agua de la fuente; tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al científico parecía divertirle un poco la actitud de la pequeña.

-Lenore, gatita… ¿Me puedes explicar por qué te enojaste con Wesker de ese modo? –Inquirió Marcus sin quitar sus ojos de la niña.

Lenore crispó los labios y dio un golpe al agua.

-Por que dijo que mi nombre era Lenore Bradshaw… -respondió la niña- Y a mí no me gusta ese nombre…

-Pero… -respondió el científico- Ese era tu nombre, Lenore.

La niña se volvió hacia él.

-Sí, pero ahora me llamo Lenore Marcus, es el apellido que tú me diste, y que ahora ambos compartimos –dijo la niña-. Yo siempre seré Lenore Marcus, porque ese es el apellido que comparto contigo, papá… Por eso me gusta el apellido Marcus, porque es el apellido que tú me diste.

Azalie por un momento notó una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos del científico, que se transformó en una dulce sonrisa. Marcus se acercó a la niña y la abrazó.

-Pero, Lenore… -dijo Marcus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña- Lo único importante es que eres MI Lenore. No importa qué apellido tengas, ni cual sea tu nombre; aunque te llamaras Mary Sue, siempre serás mi querida Lenore, mi gatita, la niña de mis ojos.

La pequeña Lenore abrazó con fuerza a su supuesto padre mientras lo miraba con los ojos perdidos de amor.

-Te amo, papá –dijo la pequeña.

-Y yo te amo a ti –respondió el mientras besaba la frente de la cría.

-Azalie, amor… ¡Reacciona! –decía Yoshua al mismo tiempo que agitaba a su novia quien parecía estar en trance.

-¿Eh? –dijo Azalie confundida.

-De repente parecías ausente –dijo Christopher-. Tenías la mirada perdida. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Nada malo, no se preocupen… -respondió Azalie- Solo que… uno de tantos recuerdos que hay en este lugar vino a mí…

-¿Otra visión? –inquirió Yoshua.

-Sí –dijo Azalie mientras caminaba hacia el balcón-. Este sitio me trae una sensación muy agradable… me hace sentir feliz.

-¿Y a qué crees que se deba? –cuestionó Christopher

-Son los recuerdos que guarda… -dijo Azalie mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el fuerte viento golpeando su cara-. Este lugar guarda tantos buenos recuerdos, que aún se puede sentir algo de la felicidad que dejaron aquí…

La joven posó su mano sobre el barandal y de pronto, una suave brisa acarició su rostro. La joven abrió sus ojos y vió cómo una paloma voló muy cerca de ella dejando caer algunas plumas a su paso. De nuevo se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, pero distinto momento en el tiempo. El día se encontraba ligeramente nublado, sin embargo, los rayos del sol asomaban entre las nubes con su luz de un matíz rojizo. El viento soplaba, por momentos suavemente y en otros con más fuerza. Al parecer se acercaba una lluvia veraniega.

Azalie miró a su lado, y levantó la mirada; la joven se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Lenore parada sobre el barandal con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, tal y como lo seguiría haciendo durante toda su vida. Azalie veía a la niña como hipnotizada, el viento parecía jugar con el largo cabello rojo de la niña, quien parecía disfrutar de ese momento. La criatura tenía una expresión dulce y serena en el rostro y extendió sus brazos hacia delante, como queriendo recibir el abrazo del viento.

La voz del Dr. Marcus sonó con fuerza desde la puerta.

-¿Lenore, qué estás haciendo ahí? –dijo el científico quien apresuradamente la tomó por la cintura y la bajó-. Eso es muy peligroso.

La pequeña lo miraba sin entender. Marcus sentó a la niña en una banca y él se sentó junto a ella.

-Sé que te gusta mucho sentir el viento, pero entiende que es peligroso que te andes subiendo al barandal. Además, si llueve podrías resbalarte –dijo Marcus mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lenore-. Entiende que si algo malo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría… Por eso, no hagas locuras, Lenore.

-¿Locuras? –Dijo la pequeña mirándolo con sus grandes ojos turquesa-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Azalie vió cómo el científico miraba a la niña con gran ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente. De algún modo, podía escuchar claramente los pensamientos del doctor James Marcus.

-_Es verdad, aún es pequeña… -_meditaba Marcus mirando a su niña con sus ojos color del cielo enamorados_- Pero… en ocasiones me sorprende lo perceptiva que puede ser._

Marcus no quitaba sus ojos de los de Lenore.

-_Lenore es mi hija legalmente, pero también es una arma bio orgánica –_pensaba el-. _Bueno, y aunque no lo fuera… No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más permanecerá a mi lado._

Azalie pudo notar cómo el rostro del científico se acercaba al de la niña cada vez más. Marcus miraba a la niña con gran ternura a medida de que su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

-_Quizá algún día tenga que separarme de…_

Azalie observaba la escena inmóvil, respirando pausadamente, como si temiera que ese simple hecho la sacara de su trance; no necesitaba ser psíquica para saber lo que estaba por suceder.

-Va a besarla –murmuró la muchacha observando la escena.

Los labios del brillante científico quedaron tan solo a unos milímetros de los de la niña, quien para asombro de Azalie parecía estar dispuesta a recibir ese beso… su primer beso.

Los labios de Marcus se detuvieron por un instante.

-Mi querida Lenore… -murmuró el.

La niña cerró sus ojos emocionada.

-¿Dr. Marcus? –dijo William Birkin sorpresivamente evitando que la pequeña Lenore recibiera el que pudo haber sido su primer beso.

James Marcus y su hija adoptiva se volvieron hacia el joven científico sorprendidos. Marcus se incorporó rápidamente tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro, mientras Lenore no hacía un esfuerzo por esconder el puchero en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Birkin? –inquirió Marcus visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado.

-Traigo el informe que me pidió del laboratorio Arclay –respondió Birkin sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Marcus asintió mecánicamente.

-Lo esperamos en la sala de juntas –dijo Birkin mientras se retiraba.

Marcus volteó rápidamente y se apoyó sobre el barandal confundido.

-_¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? _–Meditaba Marcus mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos_-. Estuve a punto de besar a una niña..._

La pequeña Lenore jalaba el saco del científico mientras le hablaba. Marcus se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien, papá? –cuestionó la niña mirándolo con sus grandes ojos turquesa, sin entender el por qué de esa turbación.

-_Pero... lo que siento por ella es demasiado fuerte_ –pensaba el científico mientras fijaba sus ojos celestes en el rostro de la pequeña-. _Me ganó el sentimiento… Me horroriza el pensar lo que podría llegar a hacerle un día… La amo, pero eso no significa que esté bien._

-¿Papá? –repitió la niña.

-Perdón –dijo Marcus con una sonrisa- Estaba pensando algo… ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí! –dijo la niña alegremente.

Cuando Azalie volteo a mirar la fuente, el lugar volvió a ser el mismo sitio oscuro y desolado.

-¿Otra visión? –Preguntó Yoshua.

Azalie sólo lo miró sin decir nada y siguió hacia la otra puerta.

_-¿El Dr. Marcus y Sara… estaban enamorados? _–Se preguntó Azalie sin dar crédito a lo visto- _¿Realmente lo estaban? ¿O sólo era una ilusión?_

-¿Entramos? –Inquirió Yoshua.

Azalie lo miró y asintió.

Llegaron a un enorme salón, recubierto por azulejos, que alguna vez fueron blancos y ahora tenían un color indefinido, sucio debido al moho, la suciedad, el polvo y los años de abandono. En el cuarto había lo que parecía ser una piscina, la cual no era usada precisamente para recreación.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –murmuró Azalie mirando a su alrededor.

-De algo estoy seguro –comentó Yoshua-. Esta alberca no era usada para nadar

Christopher observó dentro de la piscina, había una extraña máquina y una jaula, la cual se veía demasiado pesada para levantarla.

-Al parecer en este lugar se hacían experimentos con animales –observó Christopher.

-¡Pues ni modo que con rosquillas! –dijo Yoshua en tono burlón mientras observaba la jaula..

-Oigan –dijo- dentro de la jaula hay algo…

-Es cierto –dijo Christopher mirando hacia la jaula.

En ese instante, escucharon el abrir y cerrar de una puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Azalie sorprendida.

-Christopher –dijo Yoshua- Ve a fijarte qué es lo que está… no vaya a ser un zombie. Yo me quedaré con Azalie.

-¿Y por qué yo? –dijo Christopher.

-Porque yo tengo novia, wey… mi vida sí vale la pena –explicó Yoshua abrazando a Azalie quien asintió ligeramente.

El joven sacó su katar con resignación y fue a checar, como Yoshua le había ordenado. Christopher caminó hacia una escalera que se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto y que bajaba hacia el segundo piso. Para su sorpresa, los causantes del ruido, eran nada menos que Rebecca y Billy, quienes se encontraban al pie de la escalera. Billy traía un lanzagranadas

-¡Christopher! –exclamó Rebecca al verlo.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Christopher aliviado-. Son ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues llegamos a este lugar y entramos al cuarto que está aquí abajo –explicó Billy- Solo encontramos una puerta cerrada con llave y esta preciosidad –dijo mientras le entregaba el lanzagranadas.

-¡Uuuuuyyy! –decía Christopher mientras lo observaba.

-¿Te gustan grandotas, verdad Christopher? –bromeó Billy.

-Me encan… ¡Pendejo!

-Ten cuidado –dijo Rebecca- Está cargada.

En ese momento, Yoshua y Azalie fueron hacia ellos.

-¡Billy, Rebecca! –Exclamó Azalie al verlos- ¡Qué bueno que son ustedes! Por un momento creí que era un zombie o algo peor.

-¿No han encontrado a tu hermana y a su novio? –Indagó Billy-. ¿Cómo va su venganza?

-¡Ese tipo no es novio de Sara! –Exclamó Christopher molesto.

-Como sea –dijo Rebecca-. ¿Nos adelantamos?

-Claro. –dijo Yoshua.

Rebecca y Billy recorrieron el salón de la piscina observando el lugar.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de experimentos se llevaban a cabo aquí. –comentó Rebecca mirando a su alrededor.

-No tengo la más remota idea –dijo Billy-, pero te puedo asegurar que no era nada bonito…

-Bienvenido al club –contestó Yoshua.

Rebecca observó dentro de la piscina y se dio cuenta que bajo de la jaula que se encontraba dentro de la misma había algo. Se trataba de una llave.

-Si levanto la jaula con esta máquina, uno de ustedes podrá recoger la llave –dijo Billy mientras se preparaba para mover la enorme manivela-. ¿Quién baja por la llave?

Azalie se quedó mirando hacia otro lado fingiendo distracción mientras Christopher tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro y Yoshua silbaba mirando hacia el techo.

-Ya entendí –dijo Rebecca dando un suspiro- quieren que vaya yo, ¿no es cierto?

Los tres asintieron muy sonrientes.

-Me da hueva bajar –se excusó Christopher.

-Además tu eres la que trae un arma -apuntó Azalie.

-Tú eres la policía ¿No? –dijo Yoshua- Nosotros somos pequeños e inocentes civiles.

-Cobardes –murmuró Rebecca mientras bajaba la escalera hacia dentro de la piscina.

Al llegar hacia donde estaba la jaula sobre la llave, la oficial novata la recogió y regresó con sus compañeros.

De pronto, un enorme ciempiés emergió de entre las sombras destruyendo parte de la piscina a su paso.

El enorme artrópodo atrapó a Rebecca entre sus patas embistiendo contra lo que se le atravesara.

Christopher gritó como niña mientras se escondía en las escaleras junto con Yoshua y Azalie ante el azoro de Billy.

-_Qué bien que actuaron rápido… no puedo protegerlos a todos –_pensó Billy mientras disparaba con su escopeta.

-¡Ayúdame, Billy! –gritó Rebecca desesperada.

-¡Eso intento! –respondió.

-¡Pssssssst! ¡Billy! – Lo llamó Christopher mientras levantaba el lanzagranadas- Wey, a lo mejor esto te sirve…

-¡Espera! Dijo Yoshua- ¿Tuviste eso todo el tiempo y no se te ocurrió dispararlo?

-¡Qué pendejo eres! –Exclamó Azalie- Tú sí que eres un cobarde…

Billy miró el arma y rápidamente corrió a recogerla.

El Ex-marine apuntó a la enorme criatura y disparó cuidando de no lastimar a la chica. El Ciempiés intentaba embestirlo con furia, no obstante, Billy lo esquivaba hábilmente y volvía a disparar hasta que finalmente, el animal cayó muerto dejando caer a Rebecca. El convicto se le acercó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Billy.

Rebecca solo asintió

Azalie y los otros dos muchachos se les unieron.

-¡Billy, Billy! ¡Woooooow! – Corearon Yoshua y Christopher.

-¡Es tan fuerte! –dijo Christopher.

-¡Es tan valiente! –respondió Yoshua

-¡Es tan sagáz! –contestó Christopher.

-¡Es tan apuesto! –dijo Yoshua imitando a un homosexual ante la mirada atónita de Billy y Rebecca.

Billy volteó a mirarlos.

-¡Eh, pendejos! –dijo Billy entre molesto y apenado.

-¡Billy es mío Zorra! –dijo Christopher hablando como homosexual ante la mirada aún mas sorprendida de Billy y Rebecca- ¡Aléjate de él!

-¡Ya, perras! ¡Billy es mío! –dijo Azalie.

Rebecca y Billy intercambiaron miradas, éste último azorado.

-Ahorita andan muy chistositos –comentó Rebecca- ¿Pero qué tal hace rato?

-No, pos hace rato también –mencionó Yoshua- ¿No viste la pendejada que hizo el pinche "Pistofer" orita?

-Es que neta, Christopher –dijo Azalie riendo-, tenias un lanzagranadas en la mano y sólo se te ocurrió hacerle a la "Forrest Gump" corriendo como pendejo.

-Y gritando como niñita –agregó Yoshua sonriente.

-¡Cállense o los meo! –amonestó Chrtistopher.

-Oye –dijo Billy en tono más condescendiente-, ten en cuenta que el no sabe manejar armas de fuego y no sabe lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

-Sí, Billy –dijo Yoshua-, Pero una cosa es una cosa, y otra cosa… es otra cosa.

Rebecca lo miró sin entender.

-Lo que Yoshua quiso decir –explicó Azalie- Es que una cosa es enfrentarte a unos zombies, pero pelear con un ciempiés gigante, es otra cosa muy distinta.

En ese momento, Christopher vió la llave que Rebecca había ido a recoger antes de que el ciempiés hiciera su aparición tirada en el piso.

-¡Billy, Billy! –Dijo Christopher mientras recogía la llave- ¡Wooooooow! ¡Mira!

-¡Una pista! ¡Una pista! –Dijeron Christopher y Yoshua y comenzaron a canturrear- Tenemos una huella y esta es la primera en la libreta la anotamos, Pistas de Chris, pistas de Chris… ¡Chris! ¡Chris!

-Siento interrumpir su estúpida canción –dijo Rebecca- Pero creo que deberíamos empezar a movernos.

-Si –dijo Billy-. Tienen razón

**Nota: Lo siento si a algunas personas les desagrada el hecho de que haga referencia a la animación "Evil Rebelión" La tentación era demasiada… tenía qué hacerlo.**


	13. Razones

**-Capítulo 13-**

**-Razones-**

Muchas veces, pensamos que la felicidad durará eternamente… sin pensar que siempre puede haber algo que ensombrezca la dicha de esos días, o que un simple hecho ponga todo de cabeza.

A veces creemos que esa persona tan especial para nosotros estará a nuestro lado toda la vida, hasta que una cruel eventualidad (Una muerte, un accidente, una decisión, una tercera persona que nos roba el cariño del ser amado) nos voltea nuestra vida trocando la armonía en caos, la felicidad, en desdicha. Una frase puede cambiarlo todo en un segundo, tal como le ocurrió al Dr. James Marcus un fatídico 25 de enero.

La vida no podía sonreírle mejor al científico, su investigación iba viento en popa, al fín había encontrado la forma de desarrollar una nueva cepa usando el virus Progenitor como base al mezclarlo con ADN de sanguijuela, tenía una hija adoptiva que lo adoraba y ella a el, dos estudiantes excelentes… todo marchaba bien hasta el día en que el maldito Spencer le dijo sus planes para con Lenore…

La rabia se apoderaba de Marcus al recordar a Spencer sentado tras el fino escritorio de cedro bellamente labrado, con un puro en su boca y esa actitud de estúpida soberbia que tanto aborrecía.

-¿Sabes, James? –Dijo Spencer mientras sostenía el puro en su mano- Lenore es una criatura sumamente fascinante…

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? –Respondió Marcus mirándolo fríamente-. Es la forma de vida más perfecta que hay… única, ideal… mía -murmuró para sus adentros-

-Sí, sí… -ratificó Spencer- tiene una fuerza física asombrosa, un organismo de lo más resistente y… Bueno, no negaré que es preciosa. De hecho, mi querido amigo, respecto a eso, tengo planes muy interesantes para la niña…

Marcus le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Spencer ¿Qué rayos quería ese mequetrefe de su Lenore?

-¿A qué te refieres, Spencer? -inquirió Marcus en voz baja, pero llena de odio- Habla claro

-Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona ese pequeño y lindo cuerpo de Lenore al administrarle el virus progenitor, -explicó Spencer- ya sabes, como hicimos con la hija de Trevor… Su sistema inmunológico la convierte en el sujeto de pruebas ideal. ¡Claro! lo haremos en unos años más, digamos, cuando entre a la adolescencia.

Marcus sintió cómo una oleada de furia le subía por el cuerpo, sentía ganas de estrangular a Spencer con sus propias manos, justo allí… apretar el cuello de ese maldito a fin de que su despreciable vida se extinguiera poco a poco. Sin embargo, pudo controlarse, y sólo se le quedó mirando a Spencer lívido de coraje con sus ojos celestes desorbitados de rabia.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Jimmy? –Preguntó Spencer con una sonrisa burlona- No me dirás que te has encariñado con la niña ¿O sí?

Marcus se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su compañero, no podía permitir que lo viera así, que supiera que lo que el decía era verdad. Si confirmaba cuanto quería a esa niña, todo lo que significaba para el, tendría la forma perfecta de chantajearlo por el resto de su vida

-¡No es eso! –Dijo en tono cortante al tiempo en que se dirigía a un estante para disimular que no quería verlo a los ojos- Pero no me gusta que tomes decisiones sobre mis cosas, eso incluye mis experimentos y sujetos de prueba -Marcus se volvió hacia el mirándolo con odio-. Por si no lo recuerdas, Spencer, Lenore es mía, me pertenece, incluso bajo la ley, ella es mía y nadie puede tenerla más que yo. Yo soy su padre, el único que puede decidir sobre ella, sobre su destino y lo que va a pasar. Yo fui quien la creó, la crió y quien la perfeccionó. Por algo lleva mi apellido ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Es Lenore Marcus, no Lenore Spencer –Espetó Marcus temblando de odio.

-Sí, Jimmy; yo no tengo tan mala memoria como tu, por que lo que tu olvidas, es que quien financió todo fui yo –replicó Spencer-. Si yo no hubiera puesto el dinero, si yo no me hubiera encargado de quitar a sus padres de en medio, si yo no te hubiera obligado a adoptarla, a que le dieras tu ilustre apellido, no tendrías a esa niña, y eso me da todo el derecho de decidir sobre la chiquilla, recuérdalo. Tu como todos y cada uno de los empleados de Umbrella y algunos otros fuera, estás directamente bajo mis órdenes, caprichos, o lo que sea que yo desee. A diferencia de mí no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Tal vez tu seas el director de Umbrella, pero el presidente de esta compañía soy yo, y las instalaciones en las que trabajas son de mi propiedad, como todo lo que hay en ellas.

Marcus se quedó callado… siempre lo sospechó, siempre pensó que lo de los padres de Lenore no había sido un accidente, el mismo Spencer se lo acababa de confirmar; el había tenido algo que ver en ese desafortunado accidente. No solo había matado a los padres de una pequeña, si no a dos de sus más grandes alumnos. Deseaba tanto tomarlo por el cuello y matarlo de una vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil en pensar en arriesgar a su niña de esa forma? ¿Qué no medía las consecuencias? Lo que podría pasar…

Sin embargo, el brillante científico no lo mató (No podría aunque lo deseara con desesperación), lo mejor sería pensar en algo, tratar de calmar su furia y concentrarse para hallar una forma de salir de esto. Algo que se oyera real, lógico… además, si Spencer se daba cuenta de que Marcus se había encariñado realmente de la pequeña, hasta el grado de enamorarse, le iba a traer muchos problemas tanto a el como a su querida Lenore. Ese breve momento de silencio le alcanzó para hacer lo más sensato: Hacerle creer a Spencer que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Tenía que controlar sus emociones, su actuación debía ser perfecta y no dejar espacio a dudas.

Después de todo, Marcus sabía a la perfección que tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer algo para evitarle ese riesgo, y ese atroz destino a esa niña que había conquistado su corazón, por lo cual, no había caso de preocupar a Spencer y ponerlo en guardia… por poco se deja llevar por sus emociones y cae presa de su truco… era obvio que trataba de provocarlo, buscar una debilidad para despues explotarla…

-_Muy listo, Spencer… muy listo… pero no lo suficiente _-pensó el científico

-Además, Jimmy, toma en cuenta que el sistema inmune de esa niña es algo digno de ponerse a prueba, me muero por saber los efectos que tendría Progenitor y otros tantos virus en esa criatura –dijo Spencer-. Es muy probable que no le suceda lo mismo que a la hija de Trevor. Despues de todo, esa no era más que una mocosa cualquiera…

-Si –dijo Marcus-. Tienes razón, es un buen punto… Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que es mucho el riesgo, si el virus tiene efectos secundarios en ella como los que tuvo en aquella infeliz muchacha, todo mi trabajo en ella se perdería. Y es algo que no podemos desperdiciar. Con ella tenemos al perfecto asesino.

Spencer sonrió divertido,, sabía que mentía, que sus palabras no eran más que un patético invento para convencerlo de algo que el tenía más que seguro… pero lo dejaría pasar. Todo este teatro le estaba resultando de lo más entretenido. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces tenías al mismísimo James Marcus dispuesto a suplicar? Era simplemente delicioso…

-Por eso quiero esperar a su adolescencia -explicó Spencer- Tenemos que esperar a que produzca óvulos lo suficientemente maduros y estables; de ese modo tendríamos una reserva para obtener otra criatura con sus características. Afortunadamente, en ese sentido, Lenore es un sujeto reemplazable… Así que no será una grán pérdida. Incluso podríamos darle una a cada uno de los empleados ¿No sería lindo? Cada quien tendría su propia mascotita… Y no se tu, pero yo se muy bien lo que haría con la mía.

James volteó y miró a Spencer, respirando profundamente en un intento por controlar su ira y asco.

-Siempre supe que estabas enfermo, Spencer… pero nunca pensé que tanto -dijo James tratando de controlar el veneno que escupía- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te complacen las golfas que llevas a tu oficina todos los días?

Spencer lanzó una carcajada.

-Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy -dijo aún riendo-, a diferencia de ti, en el ámbito sexual a mí me tienen sumamente complacido todo el tiempo, es solo que a veces se antoja algo nuevo… carne fresca, más joven… más virginal…

-Cada vez me das más asco -replicó Marcus conteniendo su repulsión-. Sólo por si las dudas te recuerdo que Lenore tiene seis razones por las cuales es mejor que no te le acerques… Aunque creeme que nada me haría mas gracia que verte capado.

-¿Y dejar solas a taaaantas mujeres que me necesitan? -comentó Spencer- No soy tan desalmado…

Marcus sonrió para sus adentros, que dijera lo que quisiera, lo demás ya estaba arreglado: Le estaba dando todo el tiempo posible para pensar en la manera de deshacerse de el antes de siquiera intentara tocar un solo cabello de la niña… Su niña.

Después de todo, Ozwell Spencer era un pobre imbécil…

-Pero un imbécil muy astuto –Reconoció Marcus.

Spencer lo escudriñó con la mirada aún sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿No será que realmente te has encariñado con la niñita? –cuestionó Spencer.

Marcus advirtió un brillo de ironía en sus pupilas azul oscuro…

-¡Ya te dije que no! –Replicó Marcus volviéndose de espaldas rápidamente- ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué repetírtelo? Sácate ya esas ideas enfermas de la cabeza. Yo no soy como tu.

-Pues como sea… -dijo Spencer un poco más serio- No debes olvidar que Lenore es tan solo una BOW, una arma Bio-orgánica más. Sí, una preciosa muñequita de porcelana… pero nada más.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? –Respondió Marcus a la defensiva- Eso lo sé perfectamente, mucho mejor que tu. Yo la veo como trabajo, no como una diversión degenerada. De hecho, tu primera idea me es muy atractiva, Spencer. ¡Claro! Ahora que has especificado que mi trabajo no corre riesgos, que tenemos un seguro en caso de que algo suceda. Lo que me preocupaba era lo que sucedería si saliera mal, no reparé en el detalle de que tendríamos reservas…

Spencer sonrió satisfecho, habría logrado su objetivo, lo había hecho enojar… podía irse en paz… Claro, volvería despues… jamás tenía suficiente de aquel delicioso sentimiento.

El laboratorio Arclay era un complejo oculto situado en la mansión Spencer, donde el científico James Marcus había trabajado hacía varios años (De hecho, antes de que el centro de formación fuera construido).

Marcus caminaba por uno de los pasillos del laboratorio Arclay, observando a los varios científicos que pasaban, algunos revisando sus notas, otros conversando entre ellos.

-Vaya –Se dijo Marcus a sí mismo-. Hacía tiempo que no venía, hay muchas caras nuevas…

Un hombre en bata de laboratorio de mediana edad, se acercó a el;

-¡Doctor Marcus! –dijo el sujeto- ¡qué sorpresa verlo por aquí!

Marcus por poco y no lo reconocía a causa de su sobrepeso. Pero esos anteojos redondos y ese cabello castaño con apartado por un lado, los podía reconocer donde quiera, era un antiguo alumno del centro de formación. No muy brillante, pero útil al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cómo ha estado, Griffin? –Inquirió Marcus en modo casi indiferente- Veo que come bien

-Bien, Doctor… -respondió el gordo Griffin- ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

-Quiero ver a la persona en la celda "B" –dijo el hombre de los ojos celestes en tono cortante.

El gordo de anteojos redondos alzó una ceja.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea… -advirtió el sujeto- Esa mujer no…

-¡No estoy preguntando, Peter! –interrumpió Marcus alzando la voz en tono autoritario- Es una orden.

-Está bien… -murmuró el sujeto.

El gordo Griffin no tuvo otra alternativa más que cumplir las órdenes del director del centro de formación de Umbrella. Griffin guió a Marcus hacia una puerta de seguridad.

El sujeto quitó las cerraduras electrónicas de seguridad, dejando el campo libre para entrar.

Marcus fue hacia la segunda celda y observó a través de los barrotes de la pequeña ventana de la gruesa puerta de plomo…

La visión dentro de esa celda era realmente escalofriante… aquello parecía un pequeño infierno.

¿Acaso el infierno podía caber en un espacio tan pequeño?

En el suelo había varios rostros esparcidos cual máscaras de hule… era una visión dantesca.

Una mujer lanzando alaridos que sonaban inhumanos caminaba por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada, estrellándose contra las paredes; el cuerpo lleno de llagas y sangre seca… La bata de enferma que la cubría manchada de sangre vieja, tierra y sólo Dios sabía qué más…

Manchas oscuras ensuciaban el suelo y las paredes, un hedor a sangre y muerte inundaba el lugar. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la piel de otro rostro humano, el cual se había puesto cual si fuera una máscara macabra.

-Ha estado muy agresiva de un tiempo para acá –explicó el sujeto que lo acompañaba- Ha arrancado el rostro de varias investigadoras y se los pone encima. Por eso tuvimos que ponerle esos grilletes. Me pregunto quién será… ¿De dónde la habrán sacado? Tengo entendido que está aquí desde mucho antes de que llegara a trabajar a este lugar…

James Marcus no respondió a esa pregunta, el conocía perfectamente el origen de esa mujer. Su historia… el mismo había tenido qué ver en gran parte de ella…

Había sido hija de George Trevor, uno de los mejores arquitectos del país, quien había diseñado la mansión Spencer. El nombre de la joven era Lisa, según recordaba, y llegó a ese lugar a la edad de 15 años junto con su madre, 16 años atrás. Marcus y Spencer las utilizaron a ambas para probar el virus progenitor en sus organismos con terribles resultados.

La madre de la muchacha no sobrevivió, pero ella en cambio había soportado todo tipo de pruebas en su organismo una y otra vez, lo que causó que mutara de esa manera.

La imagen de Lisa, antes de ser sometida a todas esas pruebas asaltó su mente, tan solo era una muchachita, casi una niña, asustada. Una niña como cualquier otra, desesperada por encontrar a su madre creyendo ilusamente que ella la protegería. Los cambios que todas esas pruebas le habían provocado, la habían transformado eventualmente en una criatura, que difícilmente podía ser llamada humana. Ya ni siquiera creía que pudiera tener conciencia. Pobre desgraciada.

Marcus se percató de que se encontraba solo en el área de celdas. Miró de nuevo dentro de la celda y un escalofrío lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, y sintió cómo se le erizaba cada uno de los pelos de la nuca.

La mujer lo miraba directamente a los ojos a través de los orificios de su máscara hecha de piel humana con una mirada inquisitiva y acusadora. Como reclamándole todo lo que le hizo, todo lo que permitió que le hicieran.

James Marcus cerró los ojos, y en ese instante, la risa de Lenore y sus palabras de cariño retumbaban en su mente. Podía ver claramente la sonrisa de esa pequeña que había robado su corazón, sus ojos claros, dulces y transparentes mirándolo con amor. La recordó jugando entre las flores de lavanda, en el balcón, su largo cabello cobrizo ondeando al viento, la forma magistral en que tocaba el piano a una edad tan temprana. Recordó la sensación que lo sacudió cuando sintió por primera vez la manita de Lenore, demasiado pequeña para tomar la suya, aferrarse a uno de sus dedos.

Marcus golpeó fuerte la pared con el puño cerrado sintiéndose culpable. Si este era el tan llamado "Karma", no le gustaba. Y es que nunca antes pensó en que algo así podía sucederle a el, a un ser querido… por que nunca antes quiso a nadie ¿Y ahora ella, precisamente ella tenía qué sufrir por sus pecados?

-¡Maldición! –Murmuró- ¡No quiero que le hagan eso! ¡No quiero que le arranquen su humanidad convirtiéndola en un monstruo! ¡No a mi Lenore! ¡No a ella!

Cualquier otra persona, con cualquier otro no dudaría… estaba dispuesto a ser el perro servil de Spencer si llegase a ser necesario, rebajarse ante él como siempre lo quiso. Todo con tal de mantenerla a salvo, libre, perfecta.

Un grito desgarrador de la mujer de la celda lo regresó a su trastornada realidad. Marcus salió rápido de ahí, no podía soportar ese infierno. No podía con aquella visión de su posible futuro.

James llegó a su casa, la cual se encontraba anexa al centro de Formación alrededor de las 12 de la noche. Al abrir la puerta, el científico escuchó los pasitos apresurados de Lenore, quien corría a recibirlo.

La niña dio un salto y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre de los ojos celestes quien la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho… tenía miedo, un intenso miedo que le calaba los huesos. Sí, tenía tiempo suficiente… ¿Pero para hacer qué? ¿Cómo salvarla de algo tan atróz?

-¡Papi! –dijo la niña emocionada- Al fín llegas.

Marcus se le quedó mirando largamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí mi amor… estoy aquí… yo siempre estaré aquí -respondió.

Francine Carter salió de la recámara de la niña.

-¿No es un ángel, Doctor? –Comentó la joven- Si mi primo Adolfo y su esposa la vieran, se enamorarían.

-¿Adolfo? –inquirió Marcus- ¿No es el que trabaja en un programa infantil junto con un payaso descarriado? ¿El que siempre trae un hueso en el cabello como parte del peinado?

- ¡Ay No, doctor! –dijo la joven sonriendo- ¡Ese es mi primo segundo Melvin! Adolfo es mi primo que vive en Victoria, en México; el que no puede tener hijos… El que es dueño de una funeraria.

Francine Carter tenía una tendencia de hablar anécdotas que iban desde lo trivial, hasta lo inverosímil acerca de sus extraños parientes. Cada primo, prima, tía o tío era más pintoresco que el otro, por no decir extraño.

Muchas de la historias de estos parientes eran particularmente perturbadoras o inverosímiles.

Marcus nunca ponía especial atención, realmente no era algo que le interesara; por lo general las conversaciones las escuchaba por accidente, siempre en el momento crucial. Así supo del Primo Mel, el del hueso en la cabeza, del Tío Sydney, que tenía la costumbre de llegar directo al refrigerador de cualquier casa que visitaba antes de saludar a los anfitriones, la prima Frida, cuyo esposo confundió el congelador de la casa de su jefe con el baño, teniendo como resultado un despido, su primo Júpiter que medía dos metros y que extrañamente tenía una fijación por los dulces… El más normal de los familiares de la joven estudiante era el primo Adolfo, dueño de una funeraria.

-No, creo que nunca había escuchado mucho de el… -comentó el director del centro de formación.

-Debe ser por que es el único normal en mi familia –dijo la muchacha mirando hacia la ventana-, es mi primo favorito, El y sus esposa no pueden tener hijos, propios; hace 2 años adoptaron a una niña… Hace unos días hablé por teléfono con el por su cumpleaños, que fue el 4 de Enero. Me comentó que estaba pensando en adoptar a otra niña… Pero bueno, no creo que eso le interese mucho a usted…

-¿Cenó Lenore? –Preguntó Marcus tratando de disimular su intriga.

-Sí, cenó muy bien; pero Lenore estaba desesperada por verlo, Doctor –dijo la joven-. Ha estado muy hiperactiva.

-Me imagino –respondió el con una sonrisa melancólica-. Al parecer no puede soportar mucho tiempo sin su papá…

Francine Carter advirtió esa expresión melancólica en los ojos del director del centro de formación, muy diferente de la expresión severa y, hasta cierto punto cruel de la que hacía gala la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Doctor… -dijo la joven titubeando- Sé que usted… no… bueno, tal vez me vaya a decir que qué me importa… pero lo noto… algo raro ¿Se encuentra bien?

El director del centro de formación la miró sin decir nada.

-Quiero decir… –balbuceó la muchacha mirándolo con sus ojos castaños- No lo conozco muy bien, la relación que llevo con usted es meramente profesional, así que no puedo decir que seamos amigos… Pero sé que usted tiene algo… y tiene qué ver con Lenore. ¿Le gustaría hablar? Tal vez sea buena idea desahogarse… Mire: Yo tenía otros planes, pero tuve qué cancelarlos, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Mire, ¿Qué le parece si le preparo un te y hablamos?

Marcus estuvo a punto de rechazar la proposición, y pedirle (Mas bien, ordenarle a la impertinente muchacha que se retirara); sin embargo, esa joven estudiante había mencionado algo muy interesante… algo que podía serle de mucha ayuda

-Está bien, pero que sea te negro… -respondió el.

-De tila –corrigió la muchacha- Usted necesita calmarse, en verdad lo veo mal…

Marcus sonrió sin ánimo, de ser otro este momento, ya la hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero tenía que admitir que la preocupación tan genuina que se reflejaba en los ojos de la muchacha lo hacía sentir muy bien, que no tenía que lidiar solo con todo lo que le ocurrió… al menos tenía alguien que lo escuchaba.

Varios minutos después, Francine regresó con dos tazas de te. James Marcus se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera rubia de la barra que estaba en la cocina, frente a el, Francine Carter estaba de pie recargada en el refrigerador.

-Carter, -dijo Marcus- usted mencionó hace unos momentos, que tiene un primo que no puede tener hijos y que quiere adoptar…

-Sí, -afirmó la muchacha entusiasmada, pues era la primera vez que su jefe parecía interesarse en cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca- Mi primo Adolfo y su esposa Leticia… Ya tienen una niña, pero quieren otra que le haga compañía.

Marcus se quedó pensando.

-Y –dijo finalmente-, ¿Qué tan buenos padres son?

La muchacha sonrió.

-Mi primo, es una excelente persona –dijo- Su esposa también, son personas muy generosas y amables, los conozco bien. Y pues su hija se ve muy felíz, es una niña encantadora, inteligente y bien portada. Muy tranquila, un poco peculiar, pero nada relevante.

-¿Tienen buena posición económica? –Preguntó Marcus.

-¡Claro! –Contestó la chica- Mi primo tiene negocio propio, una funeraria, bastante buena, y como bien sabe, las personas nunca se dejan de morir. Además su esposa es columnista en varios periódicos, es escritora y encima…-La joven dio un respingo al darse cuenta por dónde iba el asunto- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que usted está pensando? ¿Por qué me pregunta todo eso? Además, creí que usted iba a desahogarse, no a preguntarme sobre mi primo.

La muchacha se acercó y le preguntó en tono más bajo:

-¿Quiere dar a Lenore en adopción? –Preguntó la joven sin entender- Pero… Pensé que eran felices ustedes dos…

El hombre no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la taza fríamente.

Francin Carter no dijo nada, sólo recordó lo que mucha gente le decía acerca del director Marcus cuando apenas iba a entrar al Centro de formación.

Toda la gente, incluso los que ya llevaban tiempo ahí decían que el Dr. Marcus era una persona muy estricta, e intransigente. "Un negrero amargado y prepotente" a decir de sus compañeros. Cuando lo vió por primera vez, le pareció un hombre distinguido, incluso atractivo tomando en cuenta su edad.; pero al ver sus rasgos marcados por la edad, pero enérgicos, acostumbrados a dar órdenes, supo que sus compañeros no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Por eso, ella fue una de las muchas personas que se sorprendieron al enterarse de que iba a adoptar una niña, y aún mas al ver que el "negrero amargado" trataba a la niña con todo cariño y delicadeza, a pesar de los oscuros vaticinios de sus compañeros, quienes tenían la firme creencia de que trataría a la niña peor que a un perro. La desconcertaba sobremanera el hecho de que la expresión tan dura de su rostro, se transformaba al ver a la niña. Aún así, el día en que el Director Marcus la comisionó a ella y a Valerie Toriello, para encargarse del cuidado y arreglo de la niña, muchos compañeros y compañeras les dieron el pésame, por tener que estar cerca de un hombre de tan difícil carácter y tan poco cortés. Sin embargo, éste las trataba no con prepotencia, más bien con una cortesía que rayaba en la indiferencia. Tenía que admitir que no era algo que le agradaba, pero no era tan malo como ella pensó en un principio. Con todo y su mal carácter, aquel hombre lograba despertarle un sentimiento de ternura.

-Papi -dijo la pequeña Lenore, quien entró a la cocina sin que los dos adultos se dieran cuenta. Francine se sobresaltó por la inesperada intervención de la niña-, ¿Te pasa algo?

Marcus la miró y sonrió.

-No –respondió-. Estaba hablando con Francine de unos asuntos del laboratorio.

Francine miró a la pequeña y sonrió, Lenore Marcus lucía muy tierna con esa bata larga de dormir y esas pantuflas con forma de gatitos. La niña llevaba se cabello suelto y traía arrastrando un gatito de felpa; simplemente era adorable.

-No me extraña que el director la quiera tanto –pensó-. Es preciosa… casi me atrevería a decir que perfecta.

-Lenore –dijo el científico mientras sentaba a la niña en sus piernas-, ve a mi alcoba, hoy vas a dormir conmigo.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿De verdad? –dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. Marcus asintió.

-Claro. Pero primero, debo hablar con Francine –advirtió el hombre de los ojos celestes-. Tú espérame en la recámara.

Francine se enterneció. El Doctor James Marcus, un hombre de edad avanzada, mal caracter ¿Dispuesto a compartir su cama con niña que había adoptado? ¿Qué más prueba querían de su ternura?

La pequeña asintió alegremente y corrió hacia la recámara del hombre que la criaba pero repentinamente, a medio camino, la pequeña se paró en seco y se volvió hacia el.

-Papá… -dijo Lenore mirando fijamente a James a los ojos- Ya no estés triste…

James Marcus sufrió un sobresalto, Lenore podría ser una niña muy pequeña…

-_Pero definitivamente, no es estúpida _–Pensó.

-No te preocupes por mí, linda -dijo el científico-, ve a dormir.

-Te amo, papá –Dijo la cría. La expresión de Marcus se tornó más triste.

-Yo te amo más –respondió-. Jamás lo olvides

La niña miró a Francin y le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, Fran –dijo la niña-. Tambien te quiero.

Francine miró a la niña y le sonrió, pero al mirarla a los ojos, reparó en un detalle que nunca, en los dos años que llevaba de cuidarla al cual nunca le había dado importancia: Las pupilas de los ojos de la niña eran alargadas, como las de un gato y esa noche se encontraban enormemente dilatadas. Eran hermosas. No era la primera vez que alguien notaba algo raro en la pequeña, Valerie Toriello, amiga y compañera de Francine, le había comentado que Lenore tenía los colmillos ligera, pero notoriamente más afilados de lo normal. Extraño, pero lo encontraba encantador.

-Hasta mañana, ángel –respondió ella al fín.

La niña entró al dormitorio dejando a su supuesto padre y a la joven en la cocina. Francine Carter se volvió hacia el científico.

-¿Por qué quiere dar a Lenore en adopción? –Cuestionó la joven sin entender- Pensé que usted la quería…

Marcus desvió la mirada hacia una fotografía de la niña que tenía en un portarretrato.

-Claro que quiero a mi niña –explicó Marcus tomando el retrato en sus manos- Ella… ella me hace sentir vivo, ella es mi mundo entero… me hizo recordar que soy humano. Desde que esa niña entró a mi vida, he más felíz de lo que nunca he sido en toda mi vida, y el separarme de esa dulce criatura, será lo más duro para mí… pero hay veces que uno debe hacer ciertos sacrificios por las personas que ama…

-Pero… -dijo la joven-. Aún no entiendo…

-Simple y sencillamente, mientras Lenore siga aquí, en este ambiente, cerca de Spencer y sus lacayos, corre peligro –explicó Marcus-. Un grave peligro… Y yo no voy a permitir que le suceda algo malo. ¡No a ella!

Francine miró el retrato de la pequeña y observó sus ojos felinos…

En ese instante recordó los rumores entre varios empleados y estudiantes del centro de formación: La razón por la cual el director Marcus había adoptado a la pequeña Lenore, era por que la necesitaban para algún tipo de experimento. La pequeña Lenore era meramente un conejillo de indias.

-Ahora comprendo, por qué el director suele llamarla "gatita" –Pensó.

Francine apretó los labios en una mueca de preocupación. Su intuición le había dicho por dónde iba la cuestión. Se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, sin que el Doctor James Marcus le dijera todo; no tenía qué. Más de una vez había sospechado que Umbrella tenía un lado oscuro. De todos modos, en una prudencia muy rara en Francine Carter, prefirió no hacer preguntas, de algún modo sabía que eso podría acarrearle problemas.

-Mire, doctor -dijo la joven muy seria-, yo puedo ponerlo en contacto con mi primo y su esposa, para que hablen del asunto; no voy a preguntarle nada, pero creo que lo mejor será que hable con ellos con toda honestidad. Además, hay un punto que no ha pensado, y ese es qué sentirá Lenore al separarse de usted… Usted es todo lo que tiene, y el cariño que ella siente es muy grande. El separarse de usted la mataría de tristeza. Y al no volver a verlo, la tristeza la consumiría…

-No solo a ella, Francine, no solo a ella –dijo el científico con sus ojos celestes fijos en la nada-, pero yo nunca mencioné que esa separación sería permanente… Sólo necesito tiempo… Sólo un poco de tiempo…

La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿A qué se refiere, Doctor? –inquirió.

-Simplemente… si yo controlo todo, nadie va a tocar a Lenore –Dijo Marcus mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro-. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto presente los resultados de la investigación en la que estoy trabajando, puedo apoderarme de todo esto, y entonces volveré por Lenore… Mi Lenore

Ella no dijo nada, no podía juzgar a ese hombre, posiblemente haya hecho cosas malas ¿Y quien no?, sin embargo, lo estaba pagando si no con el sufrimiento de la niña, con la simple idea de separarse de ella. Se sintió triste por el, ya que en ese rostro de ojos celestes y expresión fría, veía a un hombre solitario, desesperado, que encontró la felicidad en esa pequeña de ojos de gata color turquesa y cabello rojo casi al final de su vida; no obstante, ese hombre hacía gala de una fortaleza increíble, cosa que la conmovió aún más.

-Doctor Marcus –dijo la joven al fín- yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo a usted y a Lenore. Hablaré lo más pronto con mi primo, lo mejor es que le diga de una vez para hacer los movimientos necesarios en unos meses, ya que también se están encargando de una pequeña sobrina, me imagino que ese movimiento será en secreto, ya que si se sabe que la envió lejos, la buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-Tendríamos que montar toda una farsa para que piensen que Lenore está muerta –meditó Marcus-. Eso no me sería difícil Además, si hiciéramos esto muy de prisa, podía verse sospechoso, es mejor que nos demos tiempo de planear todo. Por lo pronto quiero hablar con su primo lo más pronto posible.

Francine Carter sonrió.

-Así será, Director Marcus.

Cuando Francine Carter se fue, el Dr. Marcus fue por un cambió de ropa a su recámara y se cambió en el baño. Y regresó a la alcoba cansado. James encendió la luz.

-¡Hola papiiiiiiii! –vociferó Lenore, quien se encontraba colgada de cabeza cual murciélago del candil que colgaba del techo.

Marcus, quien no esperaba ese recibimiento cayó sentado en la cama por la sorpresa y el susto, Lenore se arrojó sobre su padre adoptivo y sonrió.

-¡Bienvenido Papi! –exclamó la pequeña- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Dicen que es divertido sorprender a la gente.

James Marcus por lo general se habría molestado mucho por el susto, sin embargo, el sabía que la niña no tenía la menor intención de molestarlo.

Además… Se trataba de Lenore… y dadas las circunstancias, se lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

-_Es verdad, Lenore se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía _–pensó Marcus-. _Todo lo que quería era alegrarme…_

Marcus sonrió.

-Muy bien, hermosa, me sorprendiste, pero procura no hacerlo de esa forma –dijo- ¡Casi muero del susto!

Al escuchar eso, la expresión del rostro de la cría cambió, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¡Nooooooo! –Exclamó llorando la pequeña arrojándose a los brazos de James.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lenore? –Inquirió Marcus preocupado.

-¡No quiero que te mueras! –Sollozó la niña- No quiero que dejes de moverte…

James Marcus vio la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de la niña. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Lenore estuvo presente en el fatal accidente donde sus verdaderos padres perdieron la vida. Según le habían dicho cuando fueron al lugar del accidente, encontraron a la niña llorando ilesa abrazada al cadáver de su madre.

-No pasa nada, Lenore –dijo Marcus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña para tranquilizarla- Sólo es un decir… todo va a estar bien. Sólo no me asuste de esa manera, te pudiste haber caído y lastimado.

-¿De verdad vas a estar bien? –inquirió la pequeña mirándolo a los ojos.

-De verdad –Afirmó Marcus con una sonrisa al tiempo de que secaba las lágrimas de la niña.

Lenore sonrió con ternura y Marcus la estrechó contra su pecho con mucha fuerza lanzando un suspiro.

-El corazón de papá late muy fuerte –dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Marcus sonrió.

-Ya es hora de dormir. Ya es muy tarde.

Lenore Marcus asintió obediente, con la misma alegría de siempre y rápidamente se metió entre las cobijas de la cama de su padre adoptivo. Por la ventana, se podía ver la nieve que empezaba a caer en esa tranquila y fría noche de enero. James apagó la luz y se recostó. Lenore se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó. El correspondió al abrazo.

_-Cada día, Lenore se pone más hermosa –_meditaba Marcus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña-… _Es tan dulce… al tenerla a mi lado, mi siento feliz, y cada día es como un sueño. En verdad es un sueño. Cuando la miro, me hace sentir vivo, y sobre todo, cuando me mira, cuando me sonríe, me pone muy contento. Spencer siempre dice, que Lenore no es más que una Bio-arma orgánica, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Yo sé que ella es sólo un experimento más. Pero, cuando veo un Hunter o incluso un Eliminator, no me hace sentir igual. Y mientras Spencer siga por aquí, con esa ridícula idea de probar los virus en su organismo, mi Lenore está en grave peligro, y no voy a permitir que le haga daño. Ella se ha vuelto la persona más importante en mi vida, (Realmente, la única verdaderamente importante), ella se ha vuelto mi vida entera, y desearía seguir viviendo este dulce sueño, pero… ahora lo sé, este sueño…. Terminará pronto._

Marcus se volteó de lado, quedando de frente hacia la niña. Lenore lo abrazó por el cuello y besó su mejilla.

-Me gusta estar cerca de ti –murmuró la pequeña al tiempo en que su manita se aferraba con fuerza a la ropa de dormir del científico-. No te alejes nunca.

Marcus acarició la mano de la niña. Siempre le había gustado sentir la suavidad y pequeñez de las manos de Lenore junto a las suyas.

Irónicamente, Lenore era una arma Bioorgánica muy peligrosa, sin embargo, la manita de ella era tan pequeña, tan suave y parecía tan vulnerable, que le removía siempre un sentimiento de ternura, que hasta el día en que por primera vez la tomó de la mano, era desconocida por completo para el.

La pequeña Lenore siempre, estuviera dormida, despierta, e incluso, inconsciente, tenía la extraña tendencia de aferrarse con fuerza a la ropa del científico con una de sus manitas.

Francin Carter, le explicó alguna vez, que eso significaba que la niña tenía miedo a alejarse de el, ya que el era lo único que ella tenía en este mundo.

Durante esa noche, James y Lenore durmieron abrazados, sin alejarse el uno del otro, por que no sabían cuanto tiempo les quedaba para disfrutar de aquello, de su pequeño sueño consciente en una realidad deforme.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Sí, en ocasiones dormían juntos, sin que eso se preste a malos pensamientos de parte de Los lectores. Marcus la amaba, mas no la deseaba (Por lo menos no mientras Lenore fuese una niña), y Lenore por su parte, también lo amaba, y posiblemente ella si lo desea por aquello del complejo de Edipo ( O en este caso, complejo de Electra). No se preocupen Marcus y Lenore no hicieron nada raro en esa época… aunque… siendo yo la autora, posiblemente sí haya habido algo entre ellos en aquél tiempo…**

**(Escondidos en mi closet mientras yo estoy aquí escribiendo, Marcus y Lenore planean detenerme.)**

**Marcus Viejo.-(Con un garrote en la mano) Okey, Lenore… tenemos que detener a esta enferma antes de que nos ponga a hacer algo… Yo la sostengo y tu la matas con tus garras. ¿Entendido?**

**Lenore niña.-Sí, Papi!**

**Yo.- (Salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras ellos me persiguen)**

**Marcus viejo.- ¡Eres una maldita pervertida! ¡Ya verás, te voy a usar como sujeto de pruebas en mis experimentos!**

**Yo.- (Mientra huyo de ellos) No, esperen, es broma! Solo bromeaba! De verdad! Se los juroooo! Christopher, me las pagarás! por tu culpa ya estoy escribiendo pendejadas!**

**No, Ya en serio, nunca hubo nada entre ellos.**

**Repito: Marcus en aquél tiempo la amaba, mas no la deseaba, Marcus no estaba tan loco, además, siendo una niña pequeña, Lenore olía a Ministerio Público. Lenore lo amaba, y puede ser posible que sintiera algún deseo por el por aquello del complejo de Electra.**

**Pero nunca hubo nada entre ellos en aquél tiempo.**

**(Mi novio es el que suele hacer bromas muy subidas de tono acerca de la relación de Marcus y Lenore en aquél tiempo)**


	14. La casa

Billy analizó la llave que Christopher y Yoshua habían encontrado previamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía la imagen de una flama.

-_Como la puerta que se encuentra cerca de aquí… -_Pensó.

El, Rebecca, Christopher, Azalie y Yoshua se encontraron con los demás en la biblioteca, y después de contar acerca del incidente del ciempiés gigante. Decidieron seguir su camino.

-¿Recuerdan la puerta roja con el dibujo de una flama? –Inquirió Billy- Pues creo que tenemos la llave.

-De hecho… -intervino Rebecca- En el comedor hay otra puerta idéntica…

-¿Pues qué esperamos? –Dijo Azalie mas animada-. Tenemos qué ver qué podemos encontrar.

El grupo se dirigió a la habitación mencionada. Mientras, por alguna razón, Azalie sintió la necesidad de separarse del grupo…

Algo parecía atraerla hacia otro lugar del centro de formación… Algo le decía que debía ir hacia otro rumbo.

El desconocido miraba a través de las pantallas al grupo, cuando Sara lo abrazó por atrás.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en vigilarlos? –inquirió la pelirroja hablándole al oído.

-Es interesante -respondió el desconocido.

-¿Y si llegan a donde estamos? –Susurró Sara al oído del joven desconocido, el sujeto sintió una oleada cálida al sentir la tibieza del aliento de la joven "hija" del Dr. Marcus en su oído- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El muchacho de los ojos celestes frunció el ceño con desagrado, la idea no le era del todo grata. Sara lo acarició y el devolvió el gesto.

-En realidad… -respondió el joven de largo cabello- no pienso que nos quedemos en este lugar todo el tiempo… quizá para cuando lleguen aquí, nosotros estemos en otra parte del centro…

-Pero llegarán a donde estamos tarde o temprano –replicó Sara- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Los dejaría pasar, claro –respondió el con sus ojos celestes fijos en la pantalla-. Para que así relaten todo lo que Umbrella ha hecho.

El sujeto miró a Sara a los ojos

-O tal vez los mate –agregó el desconocido encogiéndose de hombros.

Sara lo volteó violentamente y lo miró de frente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Eso sí que no! –Exclamó furiosa- No te lo voy a permitir. Mi hermana y mis amigos van entre ellos, y no voy a permitir que los lastimes nomás por que se te dio la gana.

-Mira, eso no está decidido, ya lo decidiré en cuanto sea el momento –Le dijo el muchacho.

Sara acercó su rostro al de el y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de la pelirroja era fría y violenta.

-Escúchame bien –dijo ella en tono pausado, pero iracundo-, más te vale que no le hagas daño a mi hermana y/o a mis amigos. Ellos vienen conmigo y no tienen la culpa de nada, por el contrario, ellos están tan interesados como yo en encontrar a los asesinos de mi padre y darles una buena calentada para cuando yo los mate. Además, recuerda algo… Yo soy Lenore Marcus, yo soy la única que puede vengar a **MI** padre, el era mío, y te agradezco que quieras vengarlo, pero aquí la que decide soy yo. Y si alguien va a morir, serán los asesinos de mi padre y aquellas personas que se atraviesen en mi camino. Y mis amigos no son ningún estorbo, ellos nos van a ayudar.

El joven miró hacia la pantalla, si bien, Sara tenía razón, había ciertos miembros del grupo que no le agradaban del todo -Aunque en realidad los demás le eran indiferentes- el joven sentía que Billy y Rebecca le traerían problemas.

-Lo que sucede es –dijo el muchacho- Que hay ciertas personas en el grupo que sé que van a traernos problemas.

-¿Y quien puede ser? –replicó la muchacha de los ojos turquesa- Azalie es mi hermana, y ella no tiene problema con que yo vengue la muerte de mi padre, Yoshua, es el novio de Azalie, y el no tiene por qué ponerse en nuestra contra, Beka es una de mis mejores amigas, Zuci es amiga mía desde chicas, Abner y Sebas, son amigos míos desde hace tiempo. Christopher, es la persona más noble que conozco, así que no va a hacer nada que me perjudique.

-Acabas de mencionar siete personas de nueve… -replicó el joven con sus ojos celestes fijos en los de Sara-Te faltan otros dos… ¿Qué me dices de ellos?

-Ellos no venían con nosotros, -explicó la pelirroja desviando sus ojos color turquesa-nos los encontramos en el camino, ellos sólo están ayudando a encontrar la salida.

-¿Y qué hago si nos causan problemas esos dos? –Inquirió el misterioso joven- No me dan buena espina.

Sara se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia una ventana.

-En verdad… -dijo la joven mientras jugueteaba con un objeto- aunque ellos dos no me caen mal, si causan problemas, es mejor deshacernos de ellos, después de todo, mi padre es mas importante que ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió el muchacho sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sara se dio la media vuelta y sonrió. Era una sonrisa seductora, pero cruel.

-Si ellos nos traen problemas…. –dijo Sara inclinando el rostro con coquetería- Lo mejor será deshacernos de ellos.

El joven la miró sorprendido, las pupilas gatunas de Sara se agrandaron.

-¿Quieres decir…? –murmuró el muchacho de los ojos celestes.

-Hagamos esto: Puedes hacer lo que creas necesario con Billy y Rebecca, que son el del brazo tatuado y la del uniforme militar y pelo corto; ellos dos no me importan –dijo Sara-. Pero no vas a tocar ni un cabello de los demás. ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo –dijo el-. Es muy razonable, no podía esperar menos de la bella Lenore Marcus.

Sara sonrió y se dejó caer sobre un asiento, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla. Realmente le gustaba; le fascinaba la expresión viváz y burlona de sus ojos turquesa, que cambiaban de una dulce mirada angelical, a una mirada brutal, demente y cruel en segundos. Le cautivaba sobremanera la actitud de la pelirroja, que podía ser realmente impredecible.

-_A veces me recuerda tanto a mí… -_Pensó.

Sara volteó y notó la mirada del sujeto sobre ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió la chica al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima- ¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué?

-Nada –respondió el- Sólo pensaba…

-¿Qué? –dijo ella sin entender.

-Es que… no me imagino la cantidad de pretendientes que has de tener –dijo el misterioso sujeto-. Eres muy bella.

Sara no dijo nada, se quedó como muda mirándolo estupefacta y sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos y estalló en carcajadas. El joven se le quedó mirando sin entender el por qué de esa risa.

-¿Qué? –dijo el muchacho sin entender.

-Es que –replicó la joven entre risas- lo que dices está de risa loca…

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el –no dudaría que varios han muerto o incluso matado por ti…

Sara volvió a echarse a reír como loca entonces tomó aire y habló.

-Solo he tenido un novio, y el muy pendejo, me engañó con una supuesta amiga –comentó la joven en tono melancólico-. Desde entonces, siempre que me gusta alguien, o el wey se interesa en una amiga mía, o llega alguien antes que yo y se lo lleva. Tengo una pésima suerte en el amor…

-Vaya –respondió el muchacho de los ojos celestes-… es difícil de creer.

-El último hombre que me iba a ligar resultó casado -decía ella- Y para colmo un viejo conocido… Pero has de saber, que ninguno de los hombres que me han gustado han sido ni la mitad de atractivos que tu… O mi papá.

El la miró sorprendido y se sonrojó.

-Vaya –dijo con una sonrisa-, No sé qué decir…

Sara se recargó en el asiento y giró lanzando un largo suspiro.

-¡Aaaaay! ¡Me cae que nunca voy a casarme! El único esposo seguro que pude haber tenido fue mi Padre, pero -murmuró Sara mordiendo su labio- me lo quitaron…

El joven desconocido no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Lenore Marcus realmente había hablado de casarse con el hombre que la había criado años atrás?

-Quieres decir… -dijo el joven de largo cabello mirándola con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos- que si el Dr. Marcus estuviera vivo… ¿Te casarías con el?

-¿Por qué no? –Respondió Sara mirándolo retándolo con la mirada- Yo se lo prometí desde siempre, y esa promesa se la recordé el día en que nos separamos. Aparte, el no era mi verdadero padre, y era realmente atractivo a pesar de su edad ¿Cuál es el pedo entonces? ¿Lo legal? Legalmente Lenore Marcus está muerta, por lo cual se puede casar sin ningún problema con Sara Leticia Andrade Garza. Ahora, el era la persona a quien yo mas quería, y yo era la persona a quien más quería, y creo que lo que jamás hubiera hecho el habría sido lastimarme… A mí sí me hubiera gustado casarme con el, yo no tendría ningún problema con ello.

-Aunque muchos pensarían que por la edad de el, te estarías casando con el por interés –dijo el.

-¡Pero Vaya! –exclamó Sara indignada- Si no estoy fea, soy guapa, muy guapa, tengo buen cuerpo, mejor dicho, cuerpazo, no estoy bizca ni tuerta, tengo genes de lujo, y puedo ganar mi propio dinero. ¿Cómo me voy a casar por interés? Soy un buen partido para cualquiera, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero si pensándolo bien soy un partidazo! ¡Están locos, qué me voy a casar por interés ni que nada!

El joven la miraba divertido, le divertía mucho oírla hablar así, en gran medida, se debía a que las cosas que Sara decía tenían mucho de verdad. La mirada de Sara se tornó melancólica.

-Sin embargo… eso no podrá ser, por que el ya no está aquí –murmuró Sara mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. Me lo arrebataron.

El muchacho acarició el rostro de la bella joven, y ésta alzó la mirada.

-¿Tu sabes quienes fueron? –inquirió Sara.

El misterioso joven la miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada.

-Si… -respondió.

-¿Quiénes fueron? –insistió la muchacha.

-Los conoces muy bien, Lenore –respondió el-. Fueron Albert Wesker y William Birkin.

Sara lo miró sorprendida y retrocedió.

-No mames –murmuró sorprendida, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

-Ellos fueron –afirmó el chico.

-No, en serio –dijo ella negándose a creerlo- Ya dime la verdad.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –replicó el-. No hay razón por la cual deba mentirte: Albert Wesker y William Birkin asesinaron al Dr. Marcus por órdenes de Spencer.

Sara se levantó repentinamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación.

-Mira –dijo ella llevándose una mano al rostro sorprendida-, No me extraña de mi "Tío" Ozwell, el siempre me cayó gordo, nunca me agradó… Pero… -dijo ella mirando al joven con incredulidad- Mi papá confiaba chingos en Albert y William. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-El Dr. Marcus fue víctima de una traición de lo más sucia –afirmó el desconocido.

-¡Pinches Jotos! –exclamó furiosa.

-¿Jotos? –inquirió el sin entender el significado del término.

-Sí, ¡jotos! –Respondió ella golpeando la pared con fuerza- ¡Puñales! ¡Maricones desgraciados! ¡Homosexuales asquerosos! ¡Y el pinche Birkin que salió Bicicleto!

-_¡Qué boquita! –_Pensó el apuesto chico del cabello largo sonriendo con la boca torcida.

Sara lo miró.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –Dijo ella- Mí papá me dijo que Wesker y Birkin eran novios.

-¡Pero no! –Dijo riendo el muchacho, su risa era agradable- Ellos no eran novios, el Dr. Lo decía jugando…

La chica se quedó pensando y lo miró algo meditabunda.

-¿Tendrá eso algo que ver con que lo hayan matado? –cuestionó la chica, aunque tal pregunta era más para sí misma que para su interlocutor.

-Tal vez –respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque definitivamente no fue ese el motivo principal, tal vez eso haya influido en su decisión.

La mente de Sara la llevó a aquella tarde en Videoadictos –_Videoñoños,_ se corrigió- cuando Christopher llevó a su primito, y le enseñó a decir que Félix y René eran novios.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó Sara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el desconocido de largo cabello.

-En cuanto vea a Christopher, debo avisarle –explicó la muchacha-. El tiene tendencia a enseñarle a su primito a decir que dos amigos, que se llaman Félix y René son novios… ¡Tal y como Papi me enseñaba a, mí a decir que Wesker y Birkin son novios!

-¿De verdad? –inquirió el muchacho riendo.

-Sí –insistió Sara-, Y si Christopher sigue así, Félix y René van a terminar matando a Christopher para robarle sus cartas de Yu-gi, o su versión de Pokemon…

El joven, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a reir, aunque en realidad no sabía qué diablos era Yu-gi, o qué significaba la palabra Pokemon, las palabras de Sara –y su forma de decir las cosas- le parecieron por demás risibles. El joven volteó a mirar a la bella pelirroja, y notó que Sara se quedó con la boca abierta en una mueca de repugnancia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró.

-¡Aaaascooooo! –exclamó ella repentinamente.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el joven de largo cabello.

-¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGOOOO! –Vociferó la chica- ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE ACOSTARME CON UNO DE LOS ASESINOS DE MI PADREEEE!

-¿QUEEEE? –Gritó el- ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Sara le explicó a su extraño amigo acerca del encuentro con Wesker y Birkin noches atrás en el bar del hotel, y el fallido intento de William Birkin por llevársela a la cama, que se frustró al saber Sara que éste era casado y pensar mejor las cosas. El sujeto se quedó callado unos minutos, mirándola con severidad. Sara sintió ese silencio, como un aire gélido que se colaba hasta sus huesos. El tipo apretó los puños y crispó los labios, entonces se levantó evidentemente furioso

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –Vociferó el joven caminando por la habitación a grandes trancos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con un desconocido?

La muchacha retrocedió asustada, el sujeto estaba cada vez más alterado, dando grandes aspavientos y gritando como un energúmeno.

-Oye, espera…. –balbuceó la muchacha asustada.

-Independientemente de que fuera Birkin o cualquier otro… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en acostarte con un desconocido? –Gritaba el muchacho con sus ojos celestes clavados en la asustada muchacha- ¿Qué clase de educación te han dado?

Sara suspiró fastidiada mientras el muchacho del cabello largo seguía gritando y maldiciendo como un poseído.

-¡Ay, ya bájale! –gritó la muchacha ya enojada- Ni que fuera para tanto… No fue nada terrible lo que hice por que para empezar, no hice nada. ¡Caray! ¡Hay mujeres que viven acostándose con cualquiera! ¡Pinches viejas de mi edad que citan a chavitos de 14 años para cogérselos! Ese tipo de viejas me dan asco. Y no se diga de otras que agarran a cualquier tipo y apenas dicen hola y ya están abriendo las patas.

-A mi no me importan las otras mujeres –refutó el muchacho mirándola con frialdad-. Por mí se pueden acostar con todas las criaturas, humanas o no que les apetezcan. No me importan otras personas, me importas tú.

-Mira, para empezar, yo no soy el tipo de persona que anda buscando aventuras de una sola noche –dijo la muchacha- Yo no voy con eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué estuviste a punto de acostarte con el? –rebatió el sujeto.

-¡No estaba pensando claramente! ¿Ya? –Vociferó Sara desesperada- ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con títeres? ¿O prefieres manzanitas? ¡O te lo explico con sanguijuelas, si quieres! ¡Ponte en mi maldito lugar, con una chingada! Estaba teniendo sueños acerca de mi papá, no lograba recordarlo, trato de olvidarme del asunto y Christopher está chingue y chingue con que le diga si recuerdo algo de el, no recordaba nada, eso me desesperaba... Me estaba invadiendo una pinche nostalgia que no sabía ni por qué la sentía, el sentir que conocía esta ciudad en la cual supuestamente nunca había estado… ¡me estaba volviendo loca! No podía pensar con claridad y todo lo que quería era olvidarme del asunto. Cuando le ví la argolla a Birkin fue cuando reaccioné, y me dí cuenta de que me estaba portando como una pinche puta. Fue un rato de pendejéz, todo el mundo los ha tenido, Hasta mi padre lo tuvo al confiar en esos dos traidores. Y afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo. No pasó nada.

El muchacho se la quedaba mirando severamente. Sara siguió hablando más molesta.

-Además, -dijo ella en tono irónico- Hace unos momentos tú y yo estábamos bastante cariñosos, y ahí sí no te molestó para nada…

-¡Eso es diferente! –refutó el muchacho desviando la mirada.

-¿Y podrías decirme por qué? –inquirió ella.

-Tu misma lo dijiste antes, -replicó el joven mirándola a los ojos- Yo supe quien eras desde que te vi en la colina, y tu sabes que me conoces bien… de algún modo te sientes ligada a mí, sabes que no soy ningún desconocido aún no lo recuerdas con claridad, pero ya llegará el momento en el que te diga toda la verdad… Sabes que hay algo que te une a mí, y sabes que es un lazo muy fuerte. ¿O no?

La pelirroja se sintió desarmada con esa respuesta, ella sabía que el tenía razón. Sara se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se echó el cabello que le caía sobre la cara hacia atrás.

-Me imagino que tal vez, esperabas que yo fuera una especie de colegiala virgen… ¿No es cierto? –Dijo ella con la mirada abajo-Tal vez eres de esos hombres que creen que la pureza de la mujer se basa en la falta de deseo sexual, y en su abstinencia de tener relaciones en lugar de basarse en sus sentimientos. Si es eso, será mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer al lado de alguien como tú.

Sara se levantó y estaba a ponto de salir cuando la voz del extraño joven la hizo detenerse.

-No es eso -dijo el un poco mas calmado-, solo que me dan celos de solo pensar que alguien mas te ha tocado. En especial si se trata de uno de esos traidores.

La expresión de la muchacha se tornó más dulce, ella lo miró de reojo.

-¿Es eso una declaración de amor? –indagó Sara inclinándose hacia el con una sonrisa seductora.

El muchacho se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Pues… si, pero no… -respondió el extraño joven titubeando.

-Ay, no me vengas con chingaderas –respondió ella dándose la vuelta-. Tal parece que no puedes darme una respuesta concreta… ¡No seas nena! Yo estoy esperando una respuesta…

El muchacho se la quedó mirando largamente, los felinos ojos color turquesa de Sara estaban clavados en los suyos, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso.

-Mejor sigamos vigilando a tus amigos –dijo el mientras se sentaba frente a las pantallas.

Sara se recargó sobre la pared cruzada de brazos.

-¿Sí, o no? –insistió ella.

El joven la miró y sonrió apenado, estaba en una situación que realmente no esperaba. Estuvo planeando la venganza durante mucho tiempo, contemplando todas las posibilidades, sin embargo, la única que nunca contempló fue esa: Que Lenore Marcus apareciera por el lugar junto con toda la tribu, y no por que no quisiera verla, por el contrario, el añoraba volver a estar con ella, a tenerla cerca, volver a abrazarla, y contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero eso después de pasarle la factura a Umbrella, Spencer y sus lacayos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Lenore Marcus frente a el, cruzada de brazos, mas bella que nunca y esperando una respuesta por parte de el. Una deliciosa ironía ¿No es verdad, amigos y vecinos? La única posibilidad que el extraño joven de largo cabello y ojos celestes jamás contempló, era precisamente la que estaba viviendo.

-_Menudo culebrón que estoy viviendo…_ -pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

Sara observó y evaluó las reacciones del estrambótico galán –o príncipe trasvesti, como dijo Christopher anteriormente- desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez. Cuando lo besó por primera vez en la colina, parecía algo asustado, luego el mismo la correspondió e incluso estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando ocurrió la oportuna intervención de Christopher. Después, ya en el centro de formación, estuvieron besándose un buen rato casi al punto de tener sexo, ya le había dado a entender, y le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que la amaba y esa forma en la que el la miraba en ese momento, esa sonrisa solo podía decir una cosa…

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí! –dijo ella alegremente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, el muchacho por su parte, solo la atrajo hacia su pecho y acarició su cabello.

-_Sí, -_pensó la chica_- ¡Eso realmente fue un sí!_

Azalie estaba a punto de bajar por la escalera principal, cuando escuchó la voz de Yoshua desde la puerta

-¡Azalie! –Llamó el muchacho mientras llegaba corriendo hacia ella- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te separas?

-Es que… -respondió la muchacha- tengo un presentimiento… algo me dice que tengo que ir hacia cierta parte.

-Pero me hubieras dicho –increpó el muchacho- Para que no fueras sola, sabes que este lugar es muy peligroso, y no eres Sara para andar por ahí sola tan confiada…

-Lo sé, pero… -replicó ella mirándolo con sus ojos color granate- sentí la repentina necesidad de ir por otro lado.

-Bueno, -dijo Yoshua- yo te sigo. Pero hay que darnos prisa, antes de que algo pase.

La pareja anduvo por varias zonas del centro de formación, entraron a lo que parecía ser un viejo baño de hombres, con los mingitorios asquerosamente sucios, las llaves oxidadas, las baldosas enmohecidas y sucias por el paso inclemente del tiempo, y todos esos años de olvido. Un olor a podredumbre y humedad inundaba el lugar.

-Esta es la primera vez que entro a un baño de hombres –comentó Azalie.

La muchacha se asomó por la ventana y alcanzó a ver una edificación a unos metros de ahí, era una residencia anexa al centro de formación.

-¿Qué es ese lugar? –inquirió Yoshua mirando por la ventana.

-Tenemos que ir ahí –murmuró Azalie sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su novio.

Rápidamente, Azalie salió de ese baño seguida por su Yoshua, quien estaba algo confundido al no saber qué tramaba. Caminaron por ese estrecho pasillo, y al final, junto a una puerta vieron una ventana que daba al exterior. Azalie observó atentamente.

-La puerta principal está cerrada –dijo Azalie- así que el único acceso a esa casa, es romper esta ventana y salir por aquí, de este lado no hay peligro de caer al acantilado.

-¿Estás loca? –Cuestionó Yoshua- ¿Acaso piensas romper la ventana?

Azalie se encogió de hombros

-No veo por qué no –contestó-. No van a ir empleados de Umbrella hasta la casa a cobrárnosla, además, este lugar ya está hecho un desmadre, así que una ventana más, una menos… ¿A quien le importa?

-Como digas –dijo Yoshua encogiéndose de hombros resignado-. Pero si el wey del vestido se encabrona no me mires, ¿Va?

Azalie tomó un ladrillo que había encontrado en el baño y lo lanzó contra el vidrio de la ventana abriendo un enorme boquete, entonces, su compañero lo terminó de romper a golpes con el mango de su katana.

-Quítate la chamarra –solicitó la muchacha-. Tenemos que cubrir los vidrios de abajo para no cortarnos.

El muchacho se quitó la gruesa chaqueta de vinil que usaba y la colocó en la parte de debajo de la ventana. Entonces, ayudó a Azalie a salir del lugar, y el la siguió.

Al encontrarse afuera, la pareja siguió hacia la edificación que Azalie había visto previamente. El paisaje era realmente tenebroso, el cielo nocturno oscuro y nublado, el sonido del graznido de los cuervos inundaba el ambiente, y algunos lamentos lejanos de los muertos vivientes que rondaban la zona. La única iluminación eran la luna llena, los relámpagos y las luces encendidas de la residencia que se encontraba a unos metros y las del interior del centro de formación. Ambos siguieron su camino, cuando de pronto, se vieron rodeados por tres perros.

-¡Oh, no! –murmuró Yoshua- Otra vez los perros zombies…

El muchacho alzó su katana en forma amenazante. Los perros se acercaban lentamente a ellos, quienes podían percibir ese hedor fétido y dulzón que se desprendía de esas criaturas. Los animales parecían esperar el momento justo para atacar. Azalie tragó saliva nerviosa y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-Creo que no vamos a salir de esta… -murmuró Yoshua tratando de contener el terror que se apoderaba de el.

Azalie apretó los puños; ella no podía permitir que eso terminara así, ella tenía demasiado por hacer como para morir en ese lugar, tenía qué ayudar a su hermana a resolver todo ese rompecabezas, tenía qué descubrir qué había pasado realmente con el Dr. Marcus, tenía qué salir viva de ese lugar, tenía qué sobrevivir por su hermana… Ella tenía qué descubrir si el hombre que crió a su hermana estaba vivo en realidad, y si ese era el caso, quería ver a esa niña que siempre estuvo a su lado reunirse con esa persona a quien tanto añoraba. En el caso contrario, tenía que ayudarla a vengarse… Confiando en su propio instinto, la muchacha ideó un plan.

-Escúchame bien, Yoshua –susurró Azalie- Cuando yo te diga, corremos hacia el lugar a donde vamos y rápido cerramos la reja para impedir que entren.

-¿No crees que sería mejor regresar a donde estábamos? –Replicó el muchacho- No podemos saber qué rayos haya en ese lugar.

-Eso no importa –respondió ella-. Mi instinto me dice, que debemos ir allá, y sabes bien que nunca se equivoca.

-Ni hablar… -dijo Yoshua resignado.

-Muy bien –dijo Azalie mirando uno a uno a los perros; la chica del cabello púrpura notó cómo uno de ellos se encontraba más cerca-. Escúchame bien, Inu-Yoshua… Cuando diga tres, corremos a "rajasuvergaputamadre" ¿De acuerdo?

-Si uno de ellos trata de atacar, -dijo el muchacho preparando la posición de su katana- Aquí les pongo una "verguiza" con mi Katana.

-Bien –dijo Azalie poniéndose en posición para correr-. Una…

-Dos… -musitó Yoshua continuando el conteo.

-¡Tres! –dijo la muchacha en voz alta mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo seguida por su novio.

Los canes corrían tras ellos, sin embargo, tal vez por el mismo miedo o por el mismo instinto de supervivencia, la velocidad de los dos jóvenes era superior. En ese trayecto, que parecía eterno, a pesar de ser tan corto -30 metros, para ser más exactos- Yoshua reflexionó en las distintas formas en que la mente humana reacciona ante situaciones de extremo terror, algunas personas, se quedan paralizadas del miedo, mientras otras –como el y su novia- Podían agarrar una velocidad casi sobrehumana al ver su vida en peligro. A llegar al zaguán, Azalie lo abrió con el tiempo necesario para entrar ambos, pero lo suficientemente rápido para dejar a los perros afuera. Al verse a salvo, Azalie lanzó un gran suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de su novio. Pudo notar como el corazón de Yoshua parecía estar saliéndose del pecho.

-Por poco y no la contábamos –suspiró la chica cerrando sus ojos aliviada.

- Después de salir de esto –dijo Yoshua esbozando una débil sonrisa-. Si es que salimos, necesitaré una buena terapia.

Azalie volteó a mirar el lugar al que ambos habían accesado, se encontraban en el jardín de una residencia.

-La verdad, no me extrañaría si al tocar la puerta nos abriera Largo –dijo Yoshua mirando el lugar conforme avanzaba- y al entrar nos encontráramos con el Tío Lucas, y Morticia.

-Sí –comentó Azalie-. A mí también me recuerda mucho la casa de los locos Addams.

Azalie y Yoshua subieron unos escalones hasta llegar al porche. La chica abrió la puerta, la cual, para fortuna de ellos no tenía llave ni nada por el estilo. Ambos entraron, sin saber a dónde habían llegado, sin embargo, Azalie sabía que iban por buen camino. Aunque la iluminación era muy tenue, podían ver perfectamente el lugar.

-Qué lugar tan elegante –dijo Azalie mirando todo el lugar-. Aunque parece que ya lleva mucho tiempo desocupado.

-Si –dijo Yoshua desde el umbral, donde se había detenido -, Pero hay algo que no me gusta de este sitio…

Azalie se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Qué es? –inquirió mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color granate.

-¡Apesta a muerto! –respondió el muchacho tapándose la nariz.

-Me pregunto por qué será –dijo Azalie en tono sarcástico-. Ya entra de una vez y cierra la puerta, al parecer no hay peligro.

El novio de Azalie hizo lo que ésta le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al avanzar unos pasos más, Yoshua se detuvo y se quedó ahí parado en medio del vestíbulo. Azalie volteó a mirarlo, y vio a Yoshua inmóvil en medio de la estancia. Parecía que estaba paralizado.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Azalie extrañada.

-¿No lo sientes? –cuestionó el muchacho mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada estupefacta- Aquí… aquí… siento a Sara… Se siente su esencia en este lugar…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Azalie mirándolo confundida- ¿Tu también puedes sentirlo?

A Azalie le sorprendía sobremanera que su novio Yoshua pudiera sentir a Sara, siendo que el no tenía ningún poder, habilidad especial o algo por el estilo, ¡Caray! Ni siquiera había una conexión especial entre ellos, si bien la esencia de Sara se sentía con fuerza en ese lugar –ella misma podía sentirla- debía ser muy fuerte como para que Yoshua la sintiera.

-¡Por supuesto que la siento! –Exclamó Yoshua –La vibra de Sara se siente por todo el lugar.

-Pues vamos a ver –dijo Azalie mientras avanzaba hacia un pasillo.

Yoshua por su parte, observaba algunas fotos que había, algunas colgadas en la pared, y otras en portarretratos. Una foto que llamó la atención del joven de pupilas doradas, era una donde aparecía Lenore Marcus, mejor conocida como Sara sentada en un sillón en medio de dos gatos que miraban fijamente a la cámara, uno negro y uno blanco, la pequeña sonreía y tenía un gato siamés acurrucado en su regazo, en otra foto aparecía, Lenore con el gato siamés cargado. La voz de Azalie sonó desde el pasillo.

-Yoshua, ¿Vas a venir O qué? –inquirió la muchacha desde el pasillo.

-Voy –respondió el mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

La pareja caminaba por el pasillo hasta que la chica se detuvo ante una puerta.

-¿Puedes sentirlo también? –Inquirió Yoshua- Aquí se siente con más fuerza…

-Entremos –dijo Azalie.

La muchacha abrió la puerta, y entraron a una recámara muy amplia tapizada con motivos de flores color rosa. Los muebles que poblaban esa estancia eran antiguos, muy finos, cubiertos por una capa de polvo acumulado por los años de abandono. Un enorme candil hecho de lo que parecía porcelana esmaltada con motivos de flores finamente pintadas a mano hacía juego con los muebles iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Había una chimenea en el lugar, la cual a juzgar por la edad de Sara en aquél tiempo, probablemente haya estado ahí con fines decorativos. Un espejo colgaba de la pared sobre la chimenea, el marco de éste hacía juego con los demás muebles. Yoshua se acercó al tocador, sobre el cual se encontraba una foto donde aparecía Sara aferrada al brazo del Dr. Marcus, ambos mirándose, sonrientes.

_-¡Caray!_ –Pensó Yoshua- _Qué diferente se ve a como aparece en el retrato de la escalera… Podría jurar que este es el gemelo bueno y el de la escalera el gemelo maligno..._

Yoshua notó algo perturbador en la actitud de ambos… esa forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro… parecía como si estuvieran…

-¡Yoshua! –exclamó Azalie sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Eh! Si… -respondió el muchacho dejando el portarretrato en su lugar y yendo junto a su novia - Solo que… ¡Nah! Cosas…

-Bueno, veamos qué tenemos aquí –dijo Azalie mientras se dirigía a un armario.

La muchacha abrió el armario, lo primero que pudo percibir, fue el olor del tiempo, esa combinación del a humedad y ropa guardada con un tenue aroma a jazmín y lavanda que provenía del mueble, probablemente de algún aromatizante para los cajones. Al observar el interior del mueble, Azalie pudo ver que el armario estaba repleto de vestidos de niña, decenas de pequeños vestidos, todos muy bellos, y elegantes, confeccionados en las más finas telas, algunos finamente bordados a mano. Varios de esos vestidos, Azalie los pudo reconocer, de todas las visiones y sueños que había tenido hasta la fecha acerca de su hermana.

-Creo… -dijo Azalie mientras acariciaba uno de los vestidos, un hermoso vestido en color lila pálido con algunas cintas color mantequilla, Yoshua pudo advertir un dejo de melancolía en los ojos color carmín de la muchacha- ¡No! Más bien, estoy segura de que este era el cuarto de Sara cuando era niña.

-¿De veras? –Dijo Yoshua en tono sarcástico- Yo pensé que era el cuarto del Dr. Marcus quien resultó un fanático de las florecitas…

Azalie y Yoshua rieron, las florecitas no lo hicieron, y si el Dr. Marcus hubiera escuchado el comentario, lo más seguro es que no le hiciera la menor gracia el comentario de Yoshua aunque haya sido un sarcasmo. Azalie se sentó sobre la elegante cama matrimonial con dosel que presidía la alcoba. Yoshua se sentó junto a ella. La muchacha acarició las finas sábanas de lino deshilado, las cuales permanecían en perfecto estado a pesar del polvo.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo la muchacha tomando un gatito de trapo en sus manos y acariciándolo- a veces pienso… que Sara habría sido mucho más feliz si se hubiera quedado al lado del Dr. Marcus…

-No me digas –dijo Yoshua mientras tomaba un pequeño alhajero que se encontraba en la mesita de noche- ¿Qué será esto?

Al abrir Yoshua el alhajero, una hermosa música comenzó a emanar de éste. Azalie miró el pequeño estuche y lo arrebató de las manos del muchacho. Sacó de la cajita una pequeña cadena de oro de la cual pendía un anillo. Era una argolla matrimonial de mujer finamente labrada. Azalie observó por un momento cómo la sortija giraba perezosamente suspendida de la cadena. Repentinamente, todo pareció iluminarse, la recámara había desaparecido con todo lo que había en ella, la noche se volvió un luminoso día de otoño, ese lugar solitario, de pronto se había convertido en una calle conocida de Raccoon City. Por la acera caminaba Lenore Marcus, de la mano del Dr. Marcus. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Tango, el guardaespaldas del científico. Azalie se sorprendió al ver que la niña usaba el mismo vestido lila que se encontraba en el armario, el mismo que Azalie había tocado. La niña tenía parte de su cabello recogido con listones que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido, parecía una pequeña princesa. Marcus y la niña se veían felices.

-Bien –dijo Marcus mirando a la niña- Ya te saqué a pasear a la ciudad ¿Contenta?

-Sip –dijo la niña alegremente.

-Bueno, -dijo el científico mirando al cielo con sus ojos celestes- supongo que es lo menos que debo hacer siendo hoy tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más divertido? –Inquirió la pequeña Lenore sonriendo.

-¿Qué es, gatita? –preguntó el hombre de los ojos celestes.

-¡Que tu y yo cumplimos años el mismo día! –exclamó Lenore alegremente.

-Sí -respondió James Marcus riendo-. Es una hermosa coincidencia.

Azalie se sorprendió al escuchar esa revelación, el Dr. James Marcus cumplía años en la misma fecha que su hermana. Ambos habían nacido un dos de noviembre…

-_Día de muertos –_Pensó Azalie- _Qué coincidencia más loca. Tal parece que la muerte parece ser una constante en la vida de Sara… y del Dr. Marcus…_

Sara (O mejor dicho, Lenore) se soltó de la mano del científico y se puso a girar entre las hojas secas que caían de los árboles.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó la niña extendiendo la mano para tomar una de las hojas que caían- Como los dos cumplimos años, será divertido comprar nuestros regalos... Yo escojo mi regalo y escojo lo que yo quisiera que tuvieras…

-Me parece una idea muy interesante, señorita –dijo en tono ceremonioso mientras cargaba a la pequeña- ¡Una excelente idea!

El hombre de los ojos celestes y su niña continuaron su camino seguidos por Tango y Azalie, quien quería ver en qué paraba ese asunto. Marcus y Lenore conversaban y reían. Azalie observaba esa calle por la cual transitaban, de algún modo le parecía muy familiar… Al pasar frente a una joyería, Lenore quiso ver el aparador, por lo cual el científico se detuvo un momento con la pequeña en brazos a fín de que observara la vidriera. La niña veía las joyas admirada, sin embargo; su mirada se detuvo en algo que llamó mucho su atención.

-Papá… -dijo la niña con su vocecita- ¿Por qué vienen dos anillos en un estuche? Mira, vienen dos… uno es más grande…

A lo que la pequeña de los ojos de gato se refería, era a un estuche que contenía un par de argollas matrimoniales…

-Ah, esos anillos –dijo Marcus- Bien, te lo explicaré de este modo: Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, usan esos anillos. Como símbolo del amor que los une... como un recordatorio de que sus vidas están unidas.

-Ya veo –dijo la niña sin quitar la vista de esos anillos- ¿Y puedo darle esos anillos a cualquier persona?

-No –respondió el científico-.No a cualquiera… Mira: Es como un intercambio, se dan los anillos entre ellos, el uno al otro. Ese anillo se lo das a la persona a quien mas quieres... Se lo das a la persona con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida.

La pequeña volteó a mirar los anillos de nuevo muy meditabunda.

-La persona con quien deseo pasar… el resto de mi vida –murmuró la niña.

Repentinamente, Lenore volteó a mirar al hombre que la llevaba en brazos. Sus ojos color turquesa brillaban.

-Ya sé qué quiero regalarte –dijo la pequeña con sus ojos prendidos en los de el- ¡Quiero darte ese anillo! ¡Y me gustaría el otro de regalo para mí!

Al Dr. James Marcus se le subieron los colores al rostro al escuchar la idea de la niña.

-¿Qué? -Inquirió el científico sonrojado.

-Sí –replicó Lenore con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Es el regalo perfecto!

-Pero… -dijo el científico demasiado sonrojado- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Gatita? ¿No prefieres, otra cosa? Un collar, un brazalete… ¿Un juguete, quizás?

-No –dijo la pequeña negando con la cabeza-. Yo quiero que tengamos esos anillos–. ¡El juguete puede esperar para navidad!

El científico le miró con una profunda mirada, una mirada con la cual jamás miró a nadie, mas que a su Lenore.

-¿Tanto deseas esos anillos? –cuestionó Marcus sin apartar sus ojos de la niña.

-Sí, papá –respondió la niña.

-Bien, entonces dime, cuál te parece más bonito, y esos serán nuestros regalos… -dijo el científico acercándola al aparador.

La pequeña observó con atención toda la variedad de argollas matrimoniales en el aparador y decidió por un par de argollas de oro, que tenían grabados unos símbolos extraños, a Marcus también le había gustado ese par precisamente.

-Esa es una muy buena elección, gatita –dijo el científico acariciando el cabello de la pequeña-. Tú quédate un momento con Tango aquí afuera, mientras yo compro eso.

Marcus bajó a la niña y la puso al cuidado del guardaespaldas, mientras entraba a la joyería. Azalie observó el lugar con atención y se quedó petrificada, en efecto conocía ese lugar… esa fue la misma joyería donde Sara se detuvo la noche del segundo día que llegaron a Raccoon, el mismo lugar que removió un sentimiento de nostalgia tan fuerte en su hermana, que sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

-_Este lugar… -_Pensó Azalie- _es por donde pasamos la otra noche después de cenar._

De pronto, Marcus salió con el paquete en las manos.

-Vámonos –dijo el científico mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano.

Llegaron al jardín que se encontraba en los alrededores de la torre del reloj y se sentaron en una banca. La torre del Reloj St. Michael era uno de los sitios de interés de Ciudad Raccoon y uno de los lugares a donde Lenore más le gustaba ir. El jardín era hermoso, al centro se erguía majestuosa, una estatua con forma de ángel. Había otras más a los lados. Tango se encontraba un poco más retirado de ellos.

-Bien, Lenore, primero déjame que te diga algo, como eres muy pequeña, no había un anillo que te quedara, pero no te desanimes, cuando crezcas, podrás usarlo –explicó el científico-. Pero el hecho de que seas pequeña no significa que no puedas usarlo…

El hombre de los ojos celestes sacó una cadena de oro de donde colgaba el anillo de Lenore, y lo colocó en el cuello de la pequeña que sonreía emocionada. La niña miró el anillo que traía colgado cual si fuera un dije y sonrió.

-¡Gracias, Papá! –exclamó la cría con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno –dijo James Marcus sacando el suyo- Ahora yo me pondré el mi…

-¡Ah, no! –Interrumpió Lenore- Yo debo entregarte tu regalo, así que dámelo.

El director del centro de formación no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a la petición de la niña, el hombre de ojos celestes rió y le entregó el anillo a la niña.

-Está bien –dijo el científico al tiempo que le daba el anillo.

-Dame tu mano –indicó la pequeña.

La niña tomó la mano derecha del Co-fundador de Umbrella con su manita diminuta y con la otra colocó el anillo en el dedo anular del científico. El le sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí que este fuera nuestro regalo? –inquirió Lenore mientras miraba tiernamente al hombre que la criaba.

-Creo… -respondió el.

-Por que tú eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida –respondió la pequeña. El Dr. James Marcus se sonrojó.

-Azalie, ¿Estás bien? –inquirió Yoshua pasando su mano frente al rostro de la muchacha

En ese instante, Azalie se encontró de nuevo en la recámara de Lenore, al lado de Yoshua.

-Azalie, no me asustes así –dijo Yoshua mientras la abrazaba- ¿Fue otra visión, verdad? ¿Qué viste ahora?

Azalie observó la joya que traía entre sus manos, la misma que el Dr. Marcus le había regalado a Sara aquella tarde de otoño.

-Una escena del pasado de mi hermana –explicó Azalie- Ella y su padre paseaban por las calles de Raccoon, por la joyería de la otra noche, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo el – Donde empezó a llorar ¿y luego?

-Ambos cumplían años ese día –continuó la joven-. Y como regalo, Sara quiso que su papá comprara un par de argollas de matrimonio, así cada uno tendría una.

-Pero… -dijo Yoshua confundido- Tenía entendido otra cosa… ¿Qué no esas pendejadas sólo se las dan las personas que se casan?

-Sí –respondió Azalie asintiendo con la cabeza-. El doctor Marcus le explico a Sara que esas argollas se las daban las personas que querían estar unidas para siempre, y ella quiso conservar una y que la otra la tuviera su papá.

-Si ya decía yo que Sara no estaba normal –dijo Yoshua moviendo la cabeza- Esa mujer no está buena… ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-Sara lo amaba, Yoshua –dijo Azalie mirando una foto del Dr. Marcus y Sara con melancolía-, era normal que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a el.

-¡Pero ese tipo era su padre! -Respondió el muchacho mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-.

-Pero no de sangre –replicó Azalie-. Así que no habría problema por que se amaran, solo existiría la diferencia de edad y eso no es impedimento… Si saben comprenderse, no creo que haya problema.

-¿Y qué me dices cuando quieran hacer "Canchis-canchis"? –Rebatió el muchacho- La verdad, no creo que el Dr. Marcus a la edad que tiene, pueda cumplirle a Sara. Y ya sabes toda la energía que tiene tu hermanita ¡Pobre Hombre! Se va a morir de un infarto cuando quieran "ponerle", Va a necesitar mucho viagra…

-¡Qué prosaico eres, Yoshua! –Dijo Azalie dándose la vuelta- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

-Bueno, aunque siendo el un científico, podría crear algo para solucionar ese problema –concluyó Yoshua.

Una almohada de pluma de ganso se estrelló contra su cabeza.

-¡Ah, como eres cabrón, de veras! –dijo Azalie algo molesta por el comentario mientras se dirigía al tocador.

Azalie tomó en sus manos la foto de Lenore y el Dr. Marcus que estaba sobre el tocador, la misma que Yoshua había estado viendo hacía unos minutos y la observó detenidamente. Azalie aún tenía el alhajero en su otra mano.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso? –dijo Yoshua poniéndose a su lado.

-Creo que Sara estará felíz de tener esto de vuelta –dijo Azalie son una sonrisa mientras guardaba el joyero que contenía el anillo y la cadena.

-Oye –dijo Yoshua indicándole la foto-… ¿Ya viste esa foto? Son Sara y el viejillo…

-¡No le digas así, Yoshua, ten más respeto! –Dijo Azalie molesta- Si mi hermana te escuchara, la que se te armaba.

Azalie observó la foto…. La forma en que se miraban el uno al otro, era tan especial. Era evidente lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

-Será mejor que también le llevemos esto a mi hermana –Murmuró Azalie mientras guardaba la foto.

-Oye, Azalie –dijo Yoshua mirándola fijamente a los ojos-, tu amigo Esteban dijo que el viejillo seguía vivo y el nunca se equivoca… Por otro lado, resulta que lleva diez años de muerto… ¿No será que el verdadero Dr. James Marcus sigue rondando por ahí? ¿Qué tal si realmente, el Dr. Marcus está vivo y anda por aquí?

-Pues si eso es verdad –respondió Azalie- sería maravilloso… Eso significa que Sara podrá reunirse de nuevo con su padre…

Yoshua la miró con tristeza.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo? –Inquirió el muchacho mirándola con preocupación-. ¿Con tus padres?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Cuestionó ella sin entender.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Azalie, no te hagas –respondió Yoshua algo molesto-. Me refiero a qué harás tú, qué harán tus padres…. Por que estás conciente de que si tu hermana y el ruco ese se reencuentran, no van a irse a vivir a Victoria con ustedes como una familia felíz de serie cómica gringa… Si esos dos vuelven a verse las caras, Sara se irá con el, probablemente para siempre… ¿Y qué va a ser de ti, de tus padres? ¿Qué va a ser de Christopher?

Azalie desvió la mirada, no le gustaba pensar en lo que ocurriría después de ese encuentro –en dado caso que se diera-, la muchacha de los ojos color rubí prefería pensar en lo felíz que estaría Sara al ver de nuevo a ese hombre de edad avanzada, de hermosos ojos celestes que la había criado… el momento en que se encontraría cara a cara con el Dr. James Marcus.

-¿Y no crees que sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte pensar sólo en nuestro bienestar? –Dijo Azalie desviando su mirada con tristeza

- Mira, Azalie: a mí no me importa Sara ni el Dr. Marcus. Aprecio a Sara, pero si ella quiere irse es su problema –dijo Yoshua mirando a Azalie a los ojos-. No me importa ni tú hermana, ni el viejo loco ese…. Por mí se pueden largar a la chingada, casarse, tener cincuenta bebés todos bien locos si quieren y formar una pinche familia de sicóticos peor que los locos Addams. Por mí esos dos pueden hacer lo que quieran, no me importan… A mí me importas tú Azalie. Me preocupa que tú salgas lastimada de esto….

Azalie miró a su novio y bajó el rostro con tristeza y avanzó hacia un ventanal que estaba frente a la cama y acarició las viejas y empolvadas cortinas.

-Sara es mi hermana, Yoshua. La quiero, y es muy importante para mí, y si su felicidad está al lado del Dr. Marcus no veo por qué sentirme mal, quizá ya no viva conmigo, y la extrañaré mucho y si no la vuelvo a ver, claro que va a dolerme… Sin embargo, me quedarán los recuerdos, de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, lo que hicimos, lo que platicamos, lo que jugábamos, las cosas que decidimos… todo eso, se va a quedar en mi mente –dijo Azalie mirando a través del ventanal mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos color carmín-. Y si yo puedo ayudar a que sea feliz, si yo puedo ayudarla a reencontrarse con ese ser a quien tanto quiere, a quien ha extrañado tanto, yo voy a estar contenta… por que sabré que ella está bien. Y con eso me basta…

Yoshua abrazó a su novia con fuerza, y se quedaron así unos minutos, en medio de la soledad de esa casa abandonada, en medio de los aullidos de algunos animales que rondaban los alrededores, en el espesor del bosque, en medio de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer de nuevo afuera… En medio de esa lóbrega propiedad que guardaba los recuerdos de una felicidad que se había ido. Ahí estaban Azalie y Yoshua abrazados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le susurró el muchacho al oído.

-Creo que será mejor que nos llevemos esto, que a Sara le gustará y todas las fotos que encontremos ya sea de ella o de su papi. –dijo Azalie sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Me parece muy bien –dijo Yoshua con una sonrisa serena-. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en la otra habitación?

-Sí –respondió ella guardando la fotografía en su mochila-. En eso estaba pensando.

-Pues ya vámonos de aquí, veamos qué mas encontramos –dijo Yoshua al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

Yoshua salió de la recámara primero mientras Azalie se rezagó un poco por buscando alguna foto, o algo más en la alcoba que alguna vez fue de su hermana.

-¿Vienes o qué? –gritó Yoshua desde afuera de la recámara.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió ella.

Azalie se detuvo en la puerta un momento y contempló por última vez aquella hermosa habitación digna de una princesa.

La habitación del Dr. Marcus era inmensa, con las paredes cubiertas por páneles de cedro, cuyo aroma aún inundaba la estancia. Azalie reconoció una réplica de "Ophelia" de Edvard Munch en una pared. Había un librero y un escritorio. La alfombra que cubría la habitación estaba completamente llena de polvo, de un color que alguna vez fue azul oscuro, al igual que las cortinas y la colcha. Azalie vió sobre el escritorio una vieja fotografía en tonos sepia donde aparecía un hombre muy joven en bata de laboratorio, estudiante, a juzgar por su edad, pues no parecía pasar de los 17 años. Delgado, alto, de hombros anchos y cabello corto, rapado a los lados como solían usarlo los alemanes…sus ojos eran sorprendentemente claros, un muchacho muy apuesto, de facciones perfectas, aunque estaba muy serio…

-Es el Dr. Marcus de joven, me imagino –dijo Yoshua- Nomás mírale los ojos, de loco…

-Estaba muy chavito –dijo Azalie- A lo mucho debía tener unos diecisiete en esa foto. Guárdala para Sara, le encantará.

-No tanto como ésta –replicó el muchacho mientras tomaba otra fotografía del escritorio- Aquí trae el pelo mas largo…

-A ver… -dijo Azalie arrebatándosela. En efecto se trataba de James Marcus en su juventud, sin embargo, en esta fotografía traía el cabello bastante más largo… a la altura del mentón-. Tienes razón, guárdala tambien.

-Sí, mi generala –dijo el muchacho en tono de fastidio- ¡A ver si cuando nos durmamos, no viene el Dr. Marcus a jalarnos las patas por rateros y metiches!

Azalie se sentó sobre la cama donde alguna vez durmió el director del centro de formación de Umbrella y lanzó un suspiro. Se sentía realmente agotada. Posó su vista en Yoshua, su novio y sonrió, Yoshua era un muchacho muy apuesto, delgado, blanco, de cabello profundamente negro, ligeramente ondulado que no pasaba de los hombros, que hacía contraste con el dorado de sus ojos… Azalie pensó en lo afortunada que era a comparación de su hermana, que no tenía pareja siquiera, en ese momento reparó en que Sara tal vez hubiera vivido de manera muy diferente si no hubiera ocurrido esa traición… Esa traición que impidió que el Dr. James Marcus volviera por Sara diez años atrás. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Azalie en ese momento. Yoshua no se percató de lo que la joven del cabello púrpura pensaba, el muchacho se encontraba revisando los estantes del librero.

-¡Dios! Este wey estaba muy metido en su trabajo -dijo Yoshua sin verla-. Todos estos libros hablan de virus, bacterias, parásitos y todas esas cosas… Los pocos libros que no son de su trabajo, son obras de Edgar Allan Poe, y un libro de historia del arte…

Yoshua vió a su novia sentada sobre la cama, y la notó algo ensimismada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Azalie? –inquirió Yoshua sentándose a su lado.

-No… no pasa nada –dijo Azalie negando con la cabeza-. Solo pensaba…

-¿Qué pensabas? –cuestionó el muchacho acercando su rostro al de ella, escudriñándola con sus ojos amarillos.

-No puedo imaginar lo que costó todo esto –dijo Azalie acariciando las sábanas-. Debió haber sido una fortuna… Incluso los muebles de la habitación de Sara, las sábanas, las piezas decorativas, los vestidos… Sara vivía como una reina aquí…

-Era la princesita de este lugar –replicó Yoshua con una sonrisa-. No puedo imaginar a tu hermana comportándose tan modosita… Me cuesta trabajo creer que esa niñita tan linda y bien vestida de las fotos, y la desmadrosa y alborotadora de tu hermana sean una misma persona.

-No siempre fue así, Yoshua –dijo la muchacha observando una foto de la niña que tenía en sus manos-. Ya te he contado la historia.

-Si, lo del tal Alexis, ese… -dijo Yoshua mirando hacia arriba-. Pero lo que no me has dicho, es ¿qué pensabas?

El semblante de Azalie cambió y se tornó melancólico.

-Tal vez Sara habría sido mucho más felíz viviendo aquí, al lado del Dr. Marcus –murmuró la muchacha-. Te aseguro que aquí no habría sufrido "esas cosas" que sufrió en Victoria. Al menos sería respetada por ser hija del Director general de Umbrella: el Dr. James Marcus…

-No te entiendo –dijo el muchacho del cabello negro- ¿A qué te refieres por "esas cosas"?

-Verás, cuando Sara recién entró a la primaria, en el Surval, desde los primeros días dejó de hablar –explicó Azalie-. El doctor, dijo que enfermó de tristeza, llegó un momento en que no hablaba ni iba a la escuela, hasta que un día no regresó a la casa.

-¿Y por qué se enfermó de tristeza? –cuestionó el muchacho sin entender.

-Por la discriminación –respondió Azalie tajante.

Azalie recordaba la angustia de sus padres, la suya propia y de algunos miembros de la familia, quienes buscaban a Sara por todo Ciudad Victoria en aquel día lluvioso. Recordó el alivio que ella misma sintió cuando vió a Oscar, un primo de ellas algunos años mas grande que ella llegando hacia donde estaban ellos todo empapado por la lluvia con Sara algo adormilada en brazos. Estaba un poco débil.

-Tres días después, mi primo Oscar y mi primo Roberto, que tiene la misma edad de Sara y estaba con ella en el salón fueron a la casa a verla –continuó Azalie-. Mi papá estaba con nosotros.

Era un viernes por la tarde de septiembre, Azalie, Roberto y Oscar se encontraban en el jardín conversando sobre el asunto. Hasta que llegó Adolfo y los saludó. Adolfo se sentó a hablar con ellos, quienes seguían hablando del tema escuchando atentamente. Oscar mencionaba lo mucho que le molestaba ese tipo de personas que discriminan a otros. Adolfo tenía una expresión meditabunda en sus ojos aceitunados.

-Pero –dijo Adolfo dando un trago a la cerveza que tenía en mano- ¿Por qué "razón" la discriminan, Oscar?

-No lo sé –dijo el chiquillo de 10 años mirando hacia el jardín.

-Yo sé por qué –intervino Roberto, acomodándose en el suelo. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban-. Es que escuché cuando estaban hablando en el salón, por que Sara nunca me quiso contar... Dijeron que… "Primera vista"… Por sus ojos, el color de su cabello, los dientes.

-Pues a mí también me decían mucho de mi cabello –dijo Oscar enroscando un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro entre sus dedos- Que si debía cortármelo, que bien cortito, como hombrecito y no se qué pendejadas más.

-Pero tú siempre golpeabas a las personas que te decían sobre tu cabello –dijo Adolfo sonriendo- ¡No la chingues! Por eso ya nadie te dice nada.

Roberto bajó la mirada y entonces se volvió hacia la ventana de la recámara de Sara.

-Pero Sara hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Ella les dijo que sus ojos no tenían nada de malo y no la hacían una persona mala. Entonces, los compañeros dejaron de hablarle –explicó Roberto-. Y de ahí empezó. Cuando hablaba, se reían de ella, si ella quería llegar a jugar, se negaban a jugar con ella. En educación física nadie quería escogerla como compañera, a pesar de que es muy ágil… En realidad, conmigo nunca han sido así, pero intenté imaginar… Qué se sentiría si todos se burlaran cuando yo hablara… Por lo general me la paso haciendo bromas y diciendo babosadas, contando chistes, y eso es diferente, Pero si al tratar de hacer amistad con alguien, me trataran de ese modo… Y debe ser muy triste…

Oscar se levantó repentinamente, llevaba un papel en la mano.

-Tío –dijo Oscar- ¿Me permitirías entrar a ver a mi prima? Quiero darle algo a Sara…

-¿Qué cosa? –respondió Adolfo.

-Una carta –respondió Oscar sin darle mucha importancia-. La maestra de Sara le mandó una carta… De seguro dice alguna estupidez.

Adolfo acompañó a su sobrino a la recámara de su hija. La encontraron sentadita sobre la cama jugando nintendo en pijama. Oscar la saludó y le entregó la carta. La niña se puso a leerla. Oscar se encontraba sentado junto a ella y Adolfo se encontraba de pie al lado de Oscar observándola.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Oscar.

La niña le entregó el escrito, para que lo leyera. La carta decía:

¿_Qué tal, Sarita? ¿Cómo estás? Ya ven a la escuela. Tus compañeros están esperando que regreses al salón_

-¡Wow! –Exclamó Oscar en un tono Burlón- ¡De verdad era una estupidez!

-Una pendejada –dijo Adolfo tapándose el rostro-. Una grán pendejada.

La carta en sí, era para decirle a Sara que ella debía poner de su parte para ser aceptada… que debía quererse a sí misma. Adolfo tomó la carta y le echó una revisada. Entonces miró a la niña, esa niña que había sido dejada a su cuidado por el Hombre de los ojos celestes, esa niña que significaba tanto para aquel señor de edad, y para el mismo… a quien habían acogido con tanto amor en los últimos dos años tanto el como su esposa. Adolfo se acuclilló junto a su hija y la miró a los ojos.

-Sarita, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –cuestionó Adolfo mirándola angustiado- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tu mamá, a tu hermana, a tus primos o a mí? Somos tu familia, Sara. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a darte todo nuestro apoyo…Para eso estamos.

La niña lo miró con tristeza sin decir nada. Adolfo continuó hablando.

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos hermosos? –dijo el sonriendo.

-Mis ojos son raros –dijo Sara a punto de llorar-. En la escuela dicen que son raros, y mi cabello también.

Adolfo y Oscar sonrieron, Por fin, Sara había hablado después de dos semanas.

-Pues en la escuela son un montón de babosos –dijo Adolfo sentando a la niña en sus piernas- y las chamacas esas son un montón de envidiosas. Te aseguro que cuando crezcan, esas niñas se van a pintar el pelo color rojo, como el tuyo. ¿No has visto a todas las señoras que andan por ahí con el pelo rojo? Es por que se lo pintan. Y tú no tienes que pintártelo por que es tu cabello natural. Y como eres de piel blanca, a ti sí se te ve bonito, no como algunas que están bien negras y se pintan el pelo de rojo o de rubio. Lo que pasa es que tu eres fina, hijita.

-¿Y mis ojos? –preguntó la niña.

-¡Tus ojos también son hermosos! –Exclamó Adolfo- No me digas que quisieras tenerlos café o negros. Tienes un color de ojos precioso, y parecen ojos de gatito, A tí te gustan los gatitos, ¿No? Si a otras gentes no les gustan, ellos se lo pierden. ¿Qué tiene de malo que no sean comunes? Eso te hace una niña muy especial, por que es posible que en toda esta ciudad seas la única persona con ojos de gatito. No debes sentirte mal por eso. Tú eres una muñequita de tan hermosa que eres. Y si alguien te trata mal, aquí estamos tu mamá, tu hermana y yo para apoyarte. Tus primos van a cuidarte en la escuela, y vas a ver que todo va a estar bien… ¿Para qué quieres la amistad de esas niñas feas y macuarras? Nos tienes a nosotros. Además, algún día vas a conocer amigos que realmente te quieran tal y como eres. Tú solo ten paciencia, que nosotros aquí estamos. Y serán las fuerzas…. Que vamos a darte. Y cuando te sientas triste, o sola, habla con nosotros, o con tu hermana. Todos nosotros, aquí estamos.

-Claro, papá –dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. Te prometo que no dejaré que esas cosas me hagan sentir mal.

Adolfo abrazó a la niña con fuerza. En los dos años que Sara llevaba viviendo con ellos, realmente se habían encariñado con ella tanto el como su esposa. En ese momento, recordó que la estancia de Sara junto a ellos era temporal, que el Dr. Marcus volvería por ella algún día. Tragó saliva angustiado.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz, hijita –dijo Adolfo- Gracias. Mamá estará felíz mañana que llegue. Ahora será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies, los voy a llevar a rentar películas, unos juegos para el nintendo y vamos a pedir Pizza. Mañana que venga mamá, hacemos una fiesta ¿Quieres?

-¡Sí! –exclamó la niña.

-Bueno, Te esperamos en el jardín. No tardes.

Adolfo y Oscar salieron de la habitación.

-Azalie… -dijo Yoshua después de escuchar la anécdota- ¿No crees que lo que dices no tiene logica? Estoy de acuerdo en que si Sara se hubiera quedado viviendo con el ruco ese, posiblemente no habría sufrido discriminación, pero por otro lado, no creo que haya sido ni más felíz que con ustedes, ni menos felíz… Habría sido igual de felíz. Y por lo que conozco a tu hermana, podría apostar mi cabeza a que si se lo preguntaras, ella respondería lo mismo. Tus padres y la mayoría de tus tíos la querían, y le dieron su apoyo. Nunca les faltó amor. A Sara lo único que le faltó fue el Dr. Marcus. Pero no vuelvas a decir que ella hubiera sido más felíz si nunca hubiera estado con ustedes, por que hasta ella se enojaría. Si a final de cuentas, el Dr. Marcus anda por aquí, no hay nada de lo que tu hermana deba arrepentirse.

-Tienes razón, Yoshua –dijo Azalie sonriendo.

Yoshua miró hacia el buró que se encontraba junto a Azalie y tomó la fotografía que se encontraba ahí.

-Si tu hermana hubiera conocido al Dr. Marcus de joven, -comentó el muchacho mientras miraba la fotografía- te lo juro que se enamoraría mas de lo que ya estaba…

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó ella.

-Que el Dr. James Marcus era justo el tipo que tanto le gustaba a Sara –comentó el muchacho al pasarle la fotografía.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco al ver la fotografía que mostraba a un joven Dr. Marcus en un laboratorio usando una bata blanca. En efecto, el científico llevaba el cabello más largo, le pasaba de los hombros, un cabello muy lacio, por cierto. Azalie reconoció en ese joven científico que le sonreía desde la foto al mismo sujeto de su sueño… Azalie guardó la foto en su mochila mientras miraba hacia la nada. La joven parecía una autómata.

-_No puede ser el muchacho de la túnica_ –Pensó la chica con sus ojos color rubí fijos en la nada-. _Es ridículo, completamente ilógico…_

La muchacha pensó que tal vez se trataba de una pequeña alegoría… El sujeto de la túnica tenía alguna relación muy estrecha con el Dr. Marcus y tal vez su mente lo codificó mostrándole al misterioso joven con el rostro del Dr. Marcus en su juventud. Seguramente se trataba de eso. Quizá el rostro del muchacho en realidad sea diferente al del Dr. Marcus, cuando menos un poco diferente.

-Vámonos de este lugar –dijo Azalie levantándose de inmediato- Pero antes quisiera que recogiéramos todas las fotos de mi hermana o las que le pudieran interesar.

Yoshua asintió.

-_Me pregunto si usar__á algo bajo esa túnica_ –se preguntó Sara mientras observaba al joven de largo cabello, una chispa de lujuria iluminó sus ojos color turquesa. La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de imaginar lo que se escondía bajo la túnica del extraño sujeto-. _Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…_

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que Sara lo miraba con insistencia.

-¿Pasa algo, Lenore? –inquirió el joven mirándola extrañado.

-No, nada –respondió la pelirroja-. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos cartas?

-¿Traes cartas? –preguntó el joven.

-Claro –contestó la muchacha mientras revolvía las cartas- También traigo cubilete… Podemos jugar Poker, Viuda, manotazo, dominó, o mi favorito: ¡Comodín pierde! No traigo mi Deck de Yu-gi-Oh, por que se lo dí a guardar a Christopher. ¿Jugamos comodín pierde?

-No veo por qué no –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto será muuuy divertido… -murmuró Sara mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro.

El misterioso joven de los ojos celestes sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, y es que lo que no sabía era que la angelical joven que tenía en frente, era un auténtico tahúr. Lenore Marcus había crecido para convertirse en una muchacha realmente buena en el juego. Especialista en hacer trampa en los juegos, cosa que hacía tan bien, que nadie se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una linda tramposa, que tenía fama de dejar en calzones a la gente que jugaba con ella de prendas sin que ella se quitase un zapato siquiera. Y es que era de suponerse, siendo que la muchacha tenía sus sentidos aumentados, y su olfato tan fino le ayudaba a percibir los nervios de sus contrincantes.

Jugaron una vez sin apostar nada, por lo que Sara no hizo trampa. Después de esa jugada de prueba, la muchacha comenzó a revolver de nuevo las cartas.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más divertido e interesante? –Dijo Sara mirando al sujeto a los ojos-. ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?

-¿Pero qué podemos apostar? –Preguntó el- ¿Apostamos quien mata a Spencer? ¿O Apostamos cosas? ¿Qué?

La muchacha se relamió los labios mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos gatunos. Parecía divertida.

-No –dijo ella negando con la cabeza, con un gesto de coquetería-. Vamos a apostar prendas.

El muchacho sintió toda su piel como carne de gallina.

-N- No te entiendo muy bien –respondió el muchacho mirándola azorado.

-Ya sabes –dijo ella con una sonrisita coqueta-. Por cada vez que tu ganes, me quitaré lo que tu me pidas, ya sea un zapato, la blusa, lo que tu quieras… Si yo gano, seré yo quien te pida que te quites algo y te lo quitas.

El joven misterioso se puso visiblemente nervioso y comenzó a titubear. La muchacha parecía divertirse con su reacción.

-_Tengo una extraña sensación -_Pensó el joven de largo cabello mientras se removía incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Sara con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo te gane?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó el muchacho ante la sorpresa de ella- ¡Eres muy buena en esto! No quisiera que me dejaras desnudo -_Al menos no de ese modo –_pensó el misterioso sujeto desviando sus ojos celestes.

-_Vaya, pero qué sincero es este chico… -_Pensó la pelirroja mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

La pelirroja se levantó un momento y fue hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado y había relámpagos. Los nubarrones cubrían parcialmente la luna llena. De pronto un trueno resonó por todo el bosque de Raccoon.

-Parece que va a llover –canturreó Sara- el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡Ay mamá me estoy mojando!...

El joven de los ojos celestes la miró y sonrió. Pensó que tal vez la chica se encontraba demasiado aburrida y algo desatendida. El muchacho avanzó hacia donde Sara se encontraba y la abrazó por atrás. Apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la muchacha, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. La muchacha volteó.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió ella.

El desconocido la tomó de la mano y se sentó en el suelo jalando a Sara para que se sentara. La muchacha se sentó junto a el. Súbitamente, el sujeto la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó, acarició su cabello mirándola con ternura. La apretó contra su pecho y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha rozando el cuello de ella con sus labios. Sara sintió su aliento cálido muy cerca de su oreja y su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes? –inquirió ella sin entender el comportamiento del hombre que vengaba a su padre- Pasa algo ma…?

-¡Shhh! –interrumpió el- Sólo un momento… Sólo déjame así… un momento –murmuró mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven- mi querida Lenore.

Sara sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre la pierna del muchacho quien a su vez recostó su rostro en el hombro de ella. La joven cerró sus ojos color turquesa y sonrió, de algún modo, se sentía en paz al lado de ese joven cuyo nombre no sabía… Sara aspiró el aroma de ese hombre.

-Hueles igual que el… -murmuró la chica- tienes su mismo aroma… eso me gusta… hueles como mi papá.

-Lenore… -murmuró el joven- Tu no lo sabes… pero yo… Lenore debes saber que yo soy….

Repentinamente, unas campanadas se escucharon por todo el centro de formación, lo cual hizo que ambos sufrieran un sobresalto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Sara levantándose violentamente.

El sujeto corrió hacia las pantallas.

-Maldición –dijo- Ingresaron el código de entrada para la sala de juntas y la sala de control…

-¿Y eso qué tiene? –indagó Sara.

-Dejé algunas cosas importantes en la sala de juntas –respondió el- unas cosas que no quiero que encuentren… Lenore, espérame aquí, te juro que no tardo.

-Pero…

-En cuanto vuelva, te prometo que te llevo a descansar a un lugar más cómodo –dijo el –regreso en un momento.

Sara se dio la vuelta. Indecisa.

-_¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto como para dejar eso ahí? _–Pensó el sujeto.

-Está bien –dijo ella al fin- Sólo por que tu me lo pides.

Sara volteó a mirarlo, en ese momento ya no estaba.

-Genial –dijo- Este wey desaparece cuando le da su gana…

Yoshua y Azalie regresaron sin problemas al centro de formación por donde habían salido. Al doblar una esquina del corredor, se toparon sorpresivamente con otras dos personas. Los cuatro gritaron espantados. Azalie se apoyó en una pared su corazón latía de prisa al igual que el de sus ahora tres compañeros que trataban de recuperar el aliento. La pareja se había encontrado con Abner y Sebas. La puerta del baño de hombres se abrió y apareció un Christopher muy asustado.

-¿Qué fue? –dijo Christopher asustado. El muchacho lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Yoshua y Azalie-. Pero si son ustedes, al fin los encontramos ¿Dónde andaban?

-Larga historia –dijo Azalie con una sonrisa-. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues buscándolos –respondió Abner-. ¡No se anden desapareciendo así de repente! Si tienen ganas de irse a lo oscurito, de perdido avisen…

-¡Eh, wey, no mames, wey! –dijo Sebas algo molesto- Nos tenían muy preocupados… Pensábamos que ya se los había tragado uno de los carnales de Abner.

-¡Eeeeh! –dijo Abner mirando a Sebas amenazante- Luego no te andes quejando si te digo algo, ¿eh?

-¡Bueno, ya! –Intervino Azalie- Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Vayamos a donde están lo otros…

Los cinco salieron hacia el salón principal. Christopher les contaba a Azalie y a Yoshua acerca de cómo Rebecca había encontrado una manecilla en una cabeza de alce disecada que se encontraba en la oficina a donde habían entrado con la llave de fuego, muy cerca de la biblioteca. También les comentó acerca del hallazgo del diario del secretario del Dr. Marcus, donde se mencionaban algo acerca de la adopción de Sara.

-Parece ser que el Dr. Marcus no tenía muchas ganas de adoptar a Sara –dijo Christopher-. Como si lo hubieran obligado a adoptarla.

-De hecho –dijo Sebas-. Ese wey jamás se casó, y mucho menos tuvo hijos.

-O sea que al parecer –dijo Yoshua acariciándose el mentón con una sonrisa pícara- Sara fue quien le quitó la virginidad al Dr. Marcus…

Todos voltearon a mirar a Yoshua.

-¡No seas grosero! –exclamó Azalie mientras golpeaba a Yoshua en la cabeza junto con Christopher- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Yoshua –dijo Christopher mirándolo muy serio-… Deja de decir pendejadas, por favor.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el salón principal cuando de súbito escucharon unas fuertes campanadas que retumbaban por todo el lugar.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió Azalie asustada.

-Debieron haber sido Billy y Rebecca –respondió Sebas- Parece ser que la manecilla esa estaba perdida y era parte de un reloj que dicen que está arriba. Y dijeron que debía formar parte de un acertijo…

-Bueno, de hecho, Rebecca dijo que seguro tenía que ver con una hoja… la que encontró Azucena en el saloncito de arriba, donde encontramos el periódico –comentó Abner-. Debió haber sido ese.

-Bueno, eso no importa –dijo Christopher- ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez al vestíbulo?

-Vamos –dijeron todos.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, se encontraron con Todos los demás. Billy y Rebecca venían saliendo de la puerta que conectaba a la escalera del lugar donde se habían enfrentado con el ciempiés gigante. Rebecca corrió hacia Azalie.

-¡Niña! –Exclamó la oficial al verla- ¿Dónde se habían metido?

-Por ahí –dijo Azalie restándole importancia- Solo sentí necesario el separarme un momento.

Billy se acercó a Azalie y le entregó una libreta.

-Toma –dijo el convicto al entregarle la libreta-. Esto puede interesarte. Menciona a tu hermana en varias ocasiones.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y guardó la libreta en su mochila.

-Gracias, Billy –dijo.

-Bueno… -dijo Christopher- Estamos todos los que somos… Y somos todos los que estamos. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bien –dijo Billy mirando hacia la puerta que se encontraba en el ala este-. Pues hay otra puerta que podemos abrir con la llave que encontramos antes de pelearnos con el ciempiés, vamos a ver qué hay allí.

-En ese caso –dijo Yoshua- Vamos con ustedes, después de todo, ya limpiaron esa ¿zona?

Rebecca asintió y todo el grupo, juntos de nuevo se pusieron en marcha.

-Ahorita los alcanzo –comentó Azalie mientras se sentaba en una silla de las que había en el vestíbulo- Tu ve con ellos, Yoshua.

El muchacho asintió y se fue junto con los demás. Azalie lanzó un suspiro y sacó de su mochila el diario que Billy le había dado. Prefería hacerlo sin que estuviera su novio presente, pues aunque lo quería mucho y le tenía confianza para hablarle de varias cosas, en ese momento no se encontraba de humor para escuchar sus comentarios tontos. Azalie abrió la libreta y comenzó a leer:

_2 de septiembre _

_Como siempre, un puñado de candidatos inútiles._

_¿Dónde busca la oficina central a esos idiotas?_

_Vinieron un par medianamente decentes, así que supongo que no puedo quejarme._

_William y Albert tienen aptitudes._

Azalie tragó saliva. Esos tipos los había visto en numerosas ocasiones en sus visiones, e incluso los escuchó mencionar varias veces en sus primeros sueños y visiones sobre la vida de Sara al lado de Marcus…

-¿William y Albert? –Murmuró Azalie- ¿No son ellos los tipos que trabajaban para el Dr. Marcus? Los que Sara solía decir que eran novios…

La muchacha siguió leyendo ávidamente…

_25 de septiembre _

_William es un erudito y Albert un pragmático._

_Son como la noche y el día._

_Están siempre compitiendo por todo._

_Hay algo irreverente y cruel en ambos... _

_7 de octubre _

_El director me ha llamado repentinamente._

_Quería decirme que propiciara la rivalidad entre esos dos._

_Desde que se construyó este centro es la primera vez que el director ha mostrado interés en otra cosa que no sean sus experimentos._

_En fin, órdenes son órdenes._

_Voy a hacer que acaben tirándose al cuello el uno al otro. _

-Esto no me interesa –dijo Azalie mientras hojeaba con ansia la libreta. Pronto vió algo interesante…

_13 de septiembre_

_El director decidió adoptar a la hija del recién fallecido Dr. Bradshaw._

_Hay algo muy raro en esa decisión en el, pues para empezar, el director Marcus es una persona muy solitaria... Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos propios._

_Siempre dijo que tener familia era un estorbo para las investigaciones. No entiendo por qué la repentina decisión de adoptar... Hay algo muy sospechoso en eso._

_En circunstancias normales, sería imposible que le soltaran a la niña tomando en cuenta su edad y estado civil, pero dados los contactos de Sir Spencer, le darán a la niña en bandeja de plata._

_No sé!! Lo cierto es que todo el día ha andado de muy mal humor._

_Será que la decisión de adoptar no fué precisamente suya?_

_Pobre criatura!! No sé cómo se las verá teniendo en cuenta el carácter del director Marcus._

Azalie tragó saliva… ¿El Dr. Marcus en realidad no quería adoptarla? Muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido…

_16 de Septiembre_

_Hoy llegó el director con su recién adquirida hija._

_Asignó a dos empleadas para su cuidado: La Dra. Francin Carter y la Dra. Valerie Toriello._

_Contrario a lo que esperaba, parece que le agrada la niña, pues se le ve otro semblante. _

_La niña es muy cariñosa con el y se ve que es muy dócil, por lo que es comprensible que se haya ganado al director_

_Aunque, de todos modos me parece muy raro que se lo haya ganado tan rápido, pues cuando fué por la niña, parecía que iba forzado, y al regresar, el director parece felíz o por lo menos, conforme._

_7 de Octubre_

_Lenore es una niña muy amable y bien portada. Es muy cariñosa con el director y es muy simpática. _

_Su presencia ha hecho muy bien en este centro de Formación y entrenamiento... _

_Albert no parece simpatizar mucho con Lenore. Dice que es una chiquilla infernal. No logro entenderlo. _

_Albert es un exagerado._

_El director nunca se ha quejado del comportamiento de la niña, por el contrario, siempre habla maravillas de la niña._

_30 de Noviembre_

_Desde que Lenore llegó, el director Marcus ha cambiado un poco... _

_Se le nota una actitud mas desenfadada, aunque sigue teniendo el carácter fuerte._

_Lo más interesante, es que antes no tenía interés en otra cosa que no fueran sus experimentos o el asunto de Albert y William._

_Ahora no para de hablar de Lenore._

_Hoy ví al director con la niña en la terraza. La niña jugaba con el viento; se veía preciosa. El director solo la miraba, parecía hechizado. _

_He notado que el director mira a su niña con ojos de enamorado... y la niña lo mira de igual forma. _

_Igual y son cosas mías._

_25 de Agosto_

_Hoy fué el sepelio simbólico de Lenore Marcus, la hija del director._

_Nunca se encontró su cadaver. _

_El director ha estado muy triste desde entonces y bastante malhumorado, es como si volviera a ser el de antes. También ha vuelto a encerrarse en sus experimentos. _

_No puedo evitar sentir lástima por el, pues esa pequeña era su adoración._

De pronto, Azalie se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien más se encontraba cerca de ahí. La chica cerró la libreta y la guardó. Entonces se asomó a la escalera.

-¿Sara? –llamó esperando que fuera su hermana quien se encontraba cerca de ahí. No recibió respuesta.

Lentamente, y sin bajar la guardia, la joven subió la escalera hasta llegar al rellano entre pisos. Volteó hacia ambos lados preguntándose quién se encontraba cerca. Súbitamente, la muchacha escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Azalie volteó rápidamente hacia su derecha, arriba.

_-¿Será que se trata de alguno de los asesinos del Dr. Marcus? _–Pensó- _Si se trata de eso… Será mejor que finja que no se nada y parecer lo más inofensiva posible. De este modo puedo ganar su confianza y cuando los lleve a donde están los demás… Van a llorar._

Azalie apretó los labios y se puso la mochila en un solo hombro, por si necesitaba defenderse; con todas las cosas que tenía dentro, era fácil noquear a alguien de un mochilazo.

La muchacha subió lentamente al segundo piso y abrió la segunda puerta, una a la que no habían entrado antes.

La joven del cabello púrpura entró a la sala de juntas escasamente iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. El sujeto que se encontraba ahí se volvió a mirarla con sus gélidas pupilas fijas en ella. Azalie sintió helársele la sangre al verlo…

-Tu… –murmuró Azalie sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Era el mismo sujeto que había visto en su sueño del cementerio…. Y su rostro era el mismo que había visto en su sueño… El mismo de la fotografía que llevaba guardada en su mochila.

**NOTAS: **

**No sé si esta expresión se use en todos los países de habla hispana, sin embargo creo que es digno de mencionar, se dice que cuando anda un fantasma o espíritu chocarrero, este viene a jalarle los pies o "las patas" a una persona viva para espantarla, muchas veces es cuando esta persona viva habló mal de el, o hizo algo que no fue del agrado del muertito, o simplemente por que el espíritu estaba molesto o por travieso.**

**También me he tomado la libertad de asignarle la fecha de nacimiento del 2 de noviembre al Dr. Marcus, ya que su personalidad tan apasionada (No me van a negar de que al menos era un apasionado obsesivo en su trabajo) corresponde a alguien del signo escorpión. Sara también tiene muchas características de éste signo (Es celosa, posesiva, apasionada en casi todos los aspectos) y aparte es como un pequeño chascarrillo, ya saben, en méxico se celebra el 2 de noviembre como día de muertos, y bueno, Sara creció en una funeraria… Y el Dr. Marcus ha creado un virus que de algún modo hace que los muertos se levanten, y casi todo alrededor de estos palomitos se relaciona con la muerte XD.**

**NOTAS: **

_**Puñal:**_** significa Homosexual**

_**Bicicleto/a:**_** Significa Bisexual. **

_**Gringo/a:**_** Norte americano, Yanqui, persona o cosa de nacionalidad estadounidense… se dice que esta palabra se originó en la guerra entre México y los Estados Unidos en 1847, en la cual los yanquis usaban uniformes color verde (Green) y los mexicanos les gritaban "Green go home". La palabra gringo, viene de juntar la palabra "Green" que se pronuncia "Grin"(Verde) y "Go" (Vayan, Vamos, o váyanse, en este caso) Y eso quedó como "Green Go" (Váyanse verdes) y con el tiempo se fue deformando hasta quedar como "Gringo" y en su caso femenino "Gringa"**

_**Correr a "Rajasuvergaputamadre":**_** Es una expresión que se utiliza para dar a entender que alguien corrió a una velocidad extremadamente grande; por lo general se dice: "Corrió a Raja" o "Corrió a Rajatodo" O más común: "A Rajamadre". "Rajasuverga" es una velocidad mayor y en el caso de "Rajasuvergaputamadre" como dijo Azalie, se refería a que necesitaban una velocidad realmente exágerada para que los cerberus no los alcanzaran (Y yo digo: Si alguien se encontrara en esa situación… ¿A Poco no correrían a Rajasuvergaputamadre? )**

_**No está buena/o:**_** Se dice cuando alguien no está bien de sus facultades mentales, aunque cuando se dice lo contrario, cambia mucho el contexto, ya que cuando se dice la frase: "Está Bueno/a" se refiere al aspecto físico de la persona en cuestión.**

_**Hacer Canchi**__**s-canchis o "Ponerle":**_** Tener relaciones sexuales. También suele usarse la expresión: "Pum Pum Arribota" o "Pum Pum arriba-arribototota" o "Pum Pum arribototota" **


	15. El extraño joven de los ojos celestes

El misterioso joven de la túnica se volvió hacia Azalie con una mirada retadora en sus ojos celestes. Azalie estaba petrificada ante la presencia de ese sujeto. La visión del hombre de la túnica mirándola fijamente la había dejado paralizada. La joven lo miraba sin articular palabra. Sólo lo examinó de arriba abajo. No tenía ninguna duda… era exactamente el mismo sujeto que había visto en su sueño, era igual de alto, la misma vestimenta, el mismo cabello largo y lacio y los mismos ojos celestes… su rostro era exactamente igual al del joven Dr. Marcus. Definitivamente se trataba del mismo sujeto del sueño. Azalie se acercó lentamente para verlo mejor a la escasa luz de la chimenea, Tal vez ese parecido tan grande con el Dr. Marcus sólo era una sugestión psicológica y nada más. El desconocido se la quedó mirando sin expresión.

-Tu… -titubeó la muchacha, la mirada fija e inexpresiva del sujeto la ponía en extremo nerviosa- Tu eres el causante de todo este desastre… esparciste el virus… ¿No es así?

-Así es -respondió el muchacho mirándola muy serio- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Azalie negó con la cabeza.

-No, realmente no -dijo Azalie un poco más segura-. De cualquier manera, tú y yo estamos del mismo lado.

El sujeto sonrió con la boca torcida. Le parecía bastante divertido lo que dijo esa jovencita de ojos color rubí, que a la luz de la chimenea, brillaban cual carbones encendidos.

-¿Y de qué lado estamos? -inquirió el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona- Si se puede saber…

-Tu bien sabes de qué hablo -replicó Azalie-. Yo estoy del lado de Sara, es decir, del Dr. James Marcus y de mi hermana Sara, o mejor dicho, su hija Lenore. Bueno, es natural que no me creas… después de todo, no sabes quien soy.

-Te equivocas -dijo el joven mientras se sentaba-. Sé muy bien quien eres…

Al escucharlo decir esto, la joven sintió un alivio y miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había varios cuerpos tirados por la habitación.

-Pero yo no sé quien eres tu -replicó ella- Lo único que sé es que estás vengando al Dr. Marcus. ¿Qué relación tienes con el?

-Digamos que tenemos una relación -respondió el- Lo suficientemente cercana…

-No eres su hijo -comentó Azalie mirándolo fijamente- y mucho menos puedes ser su nieto… Hasta donde yo tengo entendido… el jamás se casó ni tuvo familia. Pero… te pareces demasiado a el… De cualquier manera, no necesitas tener lazos sanguíneos con alguien para parecerte… Ya ves a mi hermana, en cuestión genética no tiene nada que ver con el Dr. Marcus, y creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que existe un cierto parecido entre ellos…

Un largo silencio invadió la vieja sala de juntas del Centro de Formación. Azalie miraba al extraño sujeto, quien tenía en sus manos un objeto, algo que parecía ser una carta. El muchacho parecía algo ensimismado, mirando fijamente a Azalie.

-Mi hermana me contó acerca de su encuentro en la colina –dijo Azalie al fin-; me dijo que al verte, se sintió tranquila, feliz como si te hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, yo…

En ese momento, Azalie recordó que no había forma de decirle al sujeto sobre las visiones… lo más probable es que el tipo no lo entendería.

-Sin embargo tu… ¿qué? –dijo el sujeto instándola a continuar.

-Yo… Verás: cuando Sara recuperó sus recuerdos, ella no mencionó el recordar quien eres –explicó la muchacha tomando un retrato de Sara en su niñez en sus manos-. Y si me pongo a pensar, al verte me da la impresión de que eres demasiado joven como para haber trabajado con el Dr. Marcus y sus achichincles… No entiendo qué haces tú aquí…

El sujeto se quedó callado y lanzó un suspiro, mientras miraba con gran nostalgia la foto que Azalie tenía en sus manos. En la foto aparecía la pequeña Lenore dormida sobre el pasto. La niña tenía una dulce expresión en su rostro, parecía un ángel. Las fotografías hablaban por sí solas… a leguas se notaba que el Dr. Marcus ponía mucha atención en el arreglo de la pequeña; al parecer el científico volcó todas sus ternuras –por extraño que esto suene, para quienes conocimos al Dr. James Marcus, ¿No es verdad, amigos y vecinos?- en la niña, quien gracias a los cuidados que le prodigaban por órdenes del adusto científico, se había convertido en un ser angélico y hermoso que deambulaba por los pasillos y patios de ese centro de formación envuelta en un aroma de flores, un rumor de vestidos almidonados y un halo de rizos y cintas.

-Lo que quiero decir -continuó Azalie dejando la foto sobre la mesa- es… ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto? Y no me refiero a lo del virus y eso… Todo eso lo tengo muy claro. Sino a ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Sara y el Dr. Marcus? ¿De dónde los conoces? ¿Por qué te molestas en hacer todo esto?

La mirada del joven de los ojos celestes se dirigió de nuevo a la fotografía y en ese momento, cambió tornándose en una mirada completamente distinta –Azalie creyó ver que los ojos del joven se humedecían ligeramente-, una mirada llena de cariño…

-¿Crees tú en el destino? –respondió el sujeto en tono emotivo tomando la fotografía de Lenore entre sus manos- ¿Que el poder del tiempo puede ser alterado con un solo propósito?

Azalie no dejaba de observar el comportamiento del extraño sujeto… la forma en que su mirada cambió le recordó mucho a lo que había visto en su sueño el mismo día que habían llegado a esa ciudad; era la misma expresión llena de amor con la que el sujeto miraba a Sara en su sueño.

-¿Y que el hombre con más suerte que hay sobre la tierra –continuó el sujeto mientras miraba amorosamente la foto de la niña- es aquél que puede encontrar el verdadero amor?

-Encontraste a mi hermana Sara –respondió Azalie con una sonrisa-. ¿Me equivoco? Supongo que has estado con ella en todo este tiempo. Y es evidente que la conoces de hace tiempo…

-La conozco de antes –replicó el sujeto en tono emotivo y entonces sonrió-. Hace siglos, parece. Pero ella se fue y el resto... ya lo sabes…

-Solo te pido –suplicó la muchacha- que le digas a mi hermana que la quiero mucho y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarla a esa venganza, si eso es lo que quiere…

El extraño joven de cabello largo se levantó y un pequeño objeto cayó de su túnica haciendo un ruido metálico en el suelo. Azalie se inclinó y recogió el objeto sorprendida.

-_Esa es la otra argolla... ¡¡¡la que pertenecía al Dr. Marcus!!!, Pero… –_pensó Azalie mientras observaba boquiabierta la joya y volteaba a mirar al misterioso joven de ojos celestes aún más sorprendida_- ¿Por qué rayos la tiene el?_

El desconocido se sobresaltó al ver la muchacha sosteniendo la argolla en su mano y se sobresaltó.

-¡Esto me pertenece! –Bramó el sujeto mientras arrebataba el objeto a la chica y lo guardaba entre sus ropas.

-Oye… Tu… -balbuceó Azalie tratando de detenerlo.

-Lenore me está esperando –dijo el sujeto y sin más, salió del viejo salón de juntas. Azalie se quedó un momento inmóvil en ese salón de juntas meditando el por qué el joven de la túnica tenía la argolla matrimonial que perteneció al Dr. Marcus. De súbito, algo sobre la mesa llamó su atención… era la carta que el sujeto traía en sus manos mientras hablaban; al parecer el muchacho de los ojos celestes la había dejado olvidada al irse de manera tan precipitada, la muchacha la recogió y la guardó en la bolsa del pantalón. De pronto, Azalie reparó en el detalle de que estaba rodeada de cuerpos muertos, por lo cual salió del lugar; al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Billy, quien iba entrando. La joven lanzó un grito de espanto al toparse con el, grito que también dio Billy al verla. Toda la comitiva acompañaba al hombre del tatuaje

-¿Tan feo estoy?–Bromeó el Ex marine riendo aliviado.

-No es eso, -replicó Azalie mientras recuperaba el aliento y salía de la pieza- es que no esperaba el verte al abrir la puerta.

Yoshua se acercó a su novia y la reprendió.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? –inquirió el muchacho mientras Rebecca estaba examinándola en busca de alguna herida- Dijiste que ibas a esperarnos en el vestíbulo… ¿No te atacó ni un zombie?

-No, no…. no pasa nada –respondió ella- De hecho ahí hay varios cuerpos tirados, pero váyanse con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se levanten en un momento… así que váyanse con cuidado.

-Lo mejor será que entremos Rebecca y yo –indicó Billy mientras preparaba su arma-. Ustedes quédense aquí y ya si deciden separarse o algo, nos avisan, ¿De acuerdo?

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, en realidad, el haberse enfrentado a los zombies que había en el viejo comedor del centro de formación no había sido muy agradable, y menos en los espacios tan estrechos entre mesas… Billy y Rebecca entraron a la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –Insistió Yoshua- Habías dicho que ibas a quedarte aquí.

-Lo que pasa es que escuché que alguien entró y decidí ir a ver quien era –explicó la muchacha mientras se sentaba en un escalón-, ya saben, por si era uno de los asesinos del Dr. Marcus o Sara…

-¿Te encontraste a Sara? –Inquirió Christopher emocionado- ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se quedó ahí dentro? ¿Se fue?

-Miren, no me encontré con ella –respondió Azalie- Pero sé que está bien.

-¿A quien te encontraste? –indagó Azucena.

-Al chico-sanguijuela –indicó Azalie-.

-¿El wey del vestido? –dijo Sebas

-Hay algo muy, pero muy extraño en ese chavo –murmuró Azalie para sí misma.

-¿Será el hecho de que es un jotillo que usa vestido? –Dijo Christopher algo molesto.

-No, nada que ver… olvídalo – replicó Azalie.

-¿No te hizo nada ese loco? –Inquirió Yoshua- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada, sólo lo encontré –explicó la chica- en realidad hablé muy poco con el, pero el mencionó que Sara lo estaba esperando… así que puedo estar segura de que mi hermana no está sola.

-Pues sí –arguyó Christopher inconforme-, pero eso no significa que no esté en peligro, Azalie.

-No lo está –afirmó la chica del cabello púrpura.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Increpó el robusto muchacho- ¡Ni siquiera la viste, por Dios!

-Por que las actitudes, hablan mas que las palabras –contestó Azalie en tono enigmático- Si tú lo hubieras visto, sabrías a qué me refiero.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Ya! -intervino Yoshua al ver que el ambiente se estaba caldeando- ¡Ya párenle a su pedo! Azalie, ¿por qué no usas tu telepatía, tu péndulo o algo para encontrar a tu hermana o al menos para saber dónde chingados está? Ya para que este cabrón deje de estar chingando y esté tranquilo.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Christopher ansioso- Usa el péndulo. Funcionó a la perfección cuando Sara andaba en la colina con el "príncipe Trasvesti"

Azalie miró a Yoshua y lanzó un suspiro. Entonces buscó en su mochila hasta que encontró el pequeño péndulo de cristal que había utilizado anteriormente en el tren. La joven cerró los ojos mientras el péndulo oscilaba suspendido de la cadena de plata concentrándose tratando de localizar la energía de su hermana. De pronto abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde está? –inquirió Christopher con vehemencia.

Azalie agachó la mirada.

-No lo sé –respondió- No pude localizar su energía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo el muchacho con una gran preocupación en su rostro.

-No te preocupes –dijo Azalie-No es nada malo… Lo que ocurre es que no puedo localizar a quien no quiere ser encontrado.

-¿Por qué no intentas con el chavo de pelo largo? –intervino Beka- Intenta buscando la energía el chico-sanguijuela…

Azalie asintió y de nuevo puso el péndulo a oscilar con sus ojos cerrados buscando la energía del sujeto con quien había hablado minutos antes. Tampoco pudo localizarlo.

-¿Y? –Cuestionó Christopher- ¿Lograste hallarlo?

-Tampoco –respondió Azalie-. Al parecer el tampoco quiere ser encontrado.

-Esto no me gusta nada… -murmuró Christopher acomodándose los anteojos

-Bueno –dijo Sebas- Esos dos andan muy cariñosos y sospechosos y es natural que a Christopher no le agrade…

-¡No es eso! –Vociferó el muchacho de los anteojos exasperado- Lo que sucede es que me preocupa.

-¿Saben? –intervino Azalie- Hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de el… Su nivel de vibración… es decir, su energía, es muy similar al de Sara… Y también al de…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Azalie? –cuestionó Abner.

-Digámoslo de este modo… Es como si los dos estuvieran en la misma frecuencia. Como si estuvieran en el mismo canal…

Todos miraron a Azalie sin entender, cosa que la exasperaba, ya que no era muy buena explicando. Ese era un comentario que debía guardar para sí, o al menos para hablarlo con alguien con el conocimiento necesario. Lo mejor era dejarlo así…

-Pues el caso es que Sara está bien –dijo Azalie al fín- No hay razón para preocuparse. Nosotros sigamos buscando…

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que un grupo nos separemos para buscar a Sara –expresó Christopher cruzándose de Brazos.

-Sí, -dijo Beka- Estoy de acuerdo con Christopher ¿Qué pasa si encontramos algo y Sara ni en cuenta?

-Oigan –dijo Azalie cada vez más molesta-, ustedes saben perfectamente como yo que Sara sabe defenderse sola. Mi hermana no es ninguna debilucha. Además ella no corre peligro.

-Azalie –intervino Abner-, independientemente de todo, Sara es un ser humano, no es una inmortal por muy resistente que sea. Además, no sabemos qué quiera ese sujeto, que creeme, no creo que sea un ser humano normal y el simple hecho de que controla a las sanguijuelas lo prueba. Quién sabe qué otros "poderes" tenga ese tipo.

La hermana de Sara volteó los ojos con fastidio y lanzó un suspiro. Comenzaba a desesperarle la actitud tan necia de todos ellos… La chica ya se estaba enfadando

-Se los dije una vez y se los repetiré de nuevo a todos ustedes, sobre todo a ti Christopher –remarcó Azalie mirando molesta al robusto joven-. No busquen a Sara, ¡Déjenla en paz, carajo! Ella está a salvo, está segura con el. No la molesten.

Christopher se enfureció por la despreocupada actitud de Azalie hacia su hermana mayor. El joven golpeó una pared con el puño. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Desde la sala de juntas alcanzaron a escucharse varios disparos, aunque a nadie pareció interesarles lo que estuvieran pasando Billy y Rebecca.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te importe tu propia hermana? –Vociferó Christopher furioso- ¡Tú no sabes qué intenciones tenga ese tipo! ¿No te das cuenta de que está loco? ¡Demonios! ¡Date cuenta! Ese wey dispersó deliberadamente un virus muy peligroso que convierte a la gente en zombie. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para darte cuenta de que ese wey no está bien de la cabeza?

-Eso fue por vengar la muerte del Dr. Marcus –objetó Azalie-. La persona a quien Sara más quiso.

-¡No me interesa! –Gritó Christopher- ¡Ese tipo es un maniático! Por más buena onda que me lo pongas, ese tipo es un psicópata. Y perdóname Azalie, pero yo no voy a arriesgar a Sara de esa manera dejándola en manos de ese desequilibrado. ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué cuando la encontremos ya esté convertida en zombie… o en algo peor?

-¡Ya, Christopher! –Vociferó Yoshua en defensa de Azalie- ¡A mí no me vengas con cosas! Si Sara realmente te importara, para empezar, esto no estaría pasando por que ya andarías con ella ¡Pero Noooooooooo! Al niño le tuvo que salir lo héroe para salir en defensa de la justicia el día de la conve. Si no hubieras hecho por defender a Montse ese día, Sara y tu ya serían novios y ella no estaría con "Don Mujercita" que en un descuido sea mas hombre que tu, por que déjame que te diga, que dudo mucho que después de haber estado con ese wey, Sara te vaya a volver a hacer caso. Si yo nunca entendí cómo se fue a fijar en ti.

Christopher estaba a punto de echársele encima a Yoshua para golpearlo cuando Azalie se puso en medio.

-¡Ya, cálmense los dos! –Gritó Azalie al separarlos- ¡No estamos para peleas! Christopher, Sara está bien, yo lo sé…

-Azalie –respondió Christopher un poco mas calmado-, yo entiendo que tienes un instinto muy desarrollado, pero debes entender, que al mejor cazador se le va la liebre, y no me gustaría que este sea el caso y pudiendo hacer algo por ella, no hagamos nada y ocurra una desgracia.

Azalie se acercó a Christopher un poco más tranquila.

-Yo también entiendo que quieras proteger a Sara, Christopher –expresó Azalie-, pero entiende lo que te digo, ella está bien. Además ella misma dijo que no quería que nadie la molestara. Mas aparte –musitó con sus ojos color rubí fijos en la puerta de la sala de juntas-; Supongo que querrá estar con esa persona que tanto la ama, y a quien ella ama…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió el muchacho de los anteojos con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos color miel.

-No es nada –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Pues puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo voy a buscar a Sara –dijo Christopher-. No vaya a ser que ese lunático del vestido le haga algo. No me siento tranquilo sabiendo que Sara está con ese tipo ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

-Yo voy –dijo Abner.

-Y yo –se apuntó Beka mientras subía junto con Christopher y Abner.

Sebas y Azucena subieron con ellos. Azalie intentó detenerlos inútilmente. En ese momento, Billy y Rebecca salieron de la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Billy mientras se reunía con Yoshua y Azalie- ¡Sus gritos se oyen por todo el bosque!

-Un pequeño altercado –respondió Azalie echándose el cabello hacia atrás-.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Rebecca mirando a su alrededor.

-Se fueron a buscar a Sara –respondió Yoshua-. Christopher los alborotó.

-Bueno –dijo Billy al fín -¿O soy yo, o a ese gordito le gusta mucho tu hermana?

-Acertaste –dijo Azalie con una sonrisa triste-. Y desde que Sara se fue a hablar con el chico-sanguijuela ha estado queriendo ir a buscarla.

-Supongo que tu hermana no le hace caso –intervino Rebecca-. No me extrañaría, Sara es muy bonita.

-Pues de hecho se gustaban, -comentó Yoshua-. A Sara también le gustaba Christopher pero surgieron una serie de problemas…

-Yo creo que lo mejor es ir por ellos –dijo Rebecca- No sabemos qué puedan encontrarse en el camino. Por lo menos reunirnos todos para decidir cómo organizarnos. ¿Por dónde se fueron?

-No deben de estar lejos –dijo Yoshua- se fueron por la puerta que está al lado de la sala de juntas.

-Bien –dijo Rebecca- ¿Vamos para allá?

-Vamos –dijo Billy-. Te acompaño.

Ambos se fueron hacia donde Azalie les había indicado. Yoshua miró a su novia fijamente mientras ella se llevaba las manos al rostro en un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Ese Christopher es un terco! –Exclamó Azalie limpiándose el sudor de la cara con ambas manos-. Es demasiado obstinado y cabeza dura. Por eso han tenido tantos problemas mi hermana y el…

Yoshua miraba a su novia con una sonrisita burlona. La conocía bien, y por lo mismo el sabía que algo pasaba por esa cabecita. Si Azalie no sabía algo, entonces el era Son Gokú, por decir algo.

-¿Qué te traes, eh? –inquirió Yoshua mirándola con una sonrisita.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Replicó ella extrañada.

-A mí no me haces pendejo, Azalie –aclaró el chico con una sonrisita-. Tú sabes algo sobre el wey del vestido… ¿Qué es? ¡Dime, dime!

El muchacho se colocó frente a ella dando saltitos como un niño pequeño en espera de una golosina. Azalie bajó la mirada.

-Es que… -murmuró la chica- Aún no estoy segura de mis suposiciones pero…

-¿Cuales son tus suposiciones?

-Pienso que… si estoy en lo correcto –dijo Azalie mientras miraba a Yoshua con una sonrisa- Es muy probable que Sara vea pronto de nuevo a su padre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Azalie? –Inquirió Yoshua sin entender- ¿Cómo es que te aventuras a decir algo como eso?

-No es nada –dijo ella negando con la cabeza y adelantándose-. Lo mejor será que alcancemos a Billy y a Rebecca y nos reunamos con los demás.

La pareja subió las escaleras y se fueron por donde se habían ido los demás.

Birkin caminaba en círculos por toda la sala de control preocupado por la situación que se estaba presentando. Y es que la idea de que hubiera tanta gente en el centro de formación le parecía en extremo peligrosa para la compañía y para su propio trabajo –y para el mismo-. Primero el sujeto de la túnica, luego Lenore Marcus y toda la palomilla… Sin mencionar a la oficial de S.T.A.R.S y el otro sujeto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? -Preguntó Birkin nervioso a su compañero.

Wesker alzó el rostro y lo miró. El rostro de su preocupado amigo parecía fantasmal bajo la luz blanquecina de las pantallas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No te das cuenta de todo este maldito lío? Por un lado tenemos a ese loco que sabe lo que hicimos, por otro tenemos a la mujer que está con los S.T.A.R.S. y ve tú a saber para quien trabaje el otro… También están los amigos de Lenore ¿Y qué me dices de ella?

-Ahora que la mencionas –dijo Wesker mientras con un gesto le indicaba la pantalla- No la veo por ningún lado desde hace rato. Se fue y está desaparecida…

Birkin se sentía presa del miedo, un negro presentimiento se apoderaba de el. Además, tanta gente en el centro de formación… le daba una muy mala corazonada.

-¿Qué haremos si escapan? –inquirió.

Wesker se volvió hacia el y lo miró fijamente. William Birkin podía ser un científico muy brillante, pero para algunas cosas realmente le faltaba agudeza. Tal vez era la paranoia que se apoderaba de el desde hacía algún tiempo, pero Birkin se veía realmente preocupado. Y no era para menos, William Birkin se encontraba trabajando en el desarrollo de un nuevo virus: El Virus-G, y conociendo la forma en que Umbrella se las gastaba, era lógico que se comportara así. Muy frecuentemente ocurría: La compañía apartaba a un científico de su investigación cuando ésta se dilataba demasiado y la ponía en manos de gente nueva para que lo terminase en menor tiempo. Y en la mayoría de las veces –Birkin conocía directamente algunos casos- el primer científico encargado era eliminado. Una muy buena estrategia para que no pasara a la competencia.

-No seas tonto, William. No se van a escapar. Aunque el centro no estuviera sellado, hay miles de portadores del virus por todos lados. Solo es cuestión de que abran alguna puerta y ya…

-Albert –dijo William señalando la pantalla- Ya era para que estuvieran muertos. Ya llevan bastante tiempo merodeando el lugar y no se han muerto aún.

-Tarde o temprano caerán –repuso Albert mirando la pantalla-. Además, sólo míralos. Varios de ellos son sólo unos niños. En cualquier momento mueren… Sólo mira a este gordo –comentó señalando la imagen de Christopher en la pantalla- Es notorio que es un obtuso, y puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que ninguno de estos niños tiene experiencia alguna de combate. En realidad ni siquiera sé qué hacen aquí o por qué razón se aventuraron a venir a este lugar.

Birkin se removió inquieto, si bien, Wesker tenía razón… aún quedaban muchas cosas en el aire, como qué rayos hacía Lenore Marcus aquí, y dónde se encontraba ahora… y ese sujeto de cabello largo…

En su paranoia, la idea de que Lenore Marcus había sido enviada por alguien para sacarle información o incluso robarle una muestra del virus G por un momento pasó por su mente, pero inmediatamente lo descartó. Era prácticamente imposible tomando en cuenta que la chica lo había rechazado al ver que era casado. Si ella hubiera sido alguna enviada de Umbrella o de otra compañía –esta última posibilidad mucho menos probable aún que la primera- No habría hecho caso de su argolla y se habría acostado con el con el fin de obtener la tan preciada muestra o bien, información sobre el virus.

-¿Qué hacemos? –inquirió Birkin al fin.

-Vamos a observarlos un poco más… A ver qué pasa con ellos, o a ver si Lenore o el muchacho de las sanguijuelas vuelven a aparecer -respondió Wesker recargándose en el asiento.

Luna quieres ser madre….

Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer

Dime Luna de plata

Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel Aaaaah…

Hijo de la luna…

El Joven de los ojos celestes se dirigía al cuarto de las pantallas donde Sara lo esperaba cuando a unos metros del lugar escuchó la voz de la joven que cantaba. El desconocido sonrió; la voz de Sara era sorprendentemente dulce. Entró a la habitación y ahí estaba… Sentada en el suelo bajo la luz de luna que penetraba la ventana, vió a Sara, quien cantaba con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos sin percatarse de la presencia del joven. El rostro de la pelirroja parecía de un blanco luminoso bajo los rayos plateados de la luna.

El muchacho se quedó ahí en la entrada con una sonrisa en sus labios… mirándola hechizado, escuchándola. No quería interrumpirla, quería escuchar la canción completa, quería seguir escuchando la voz de la chica y ahí se quedó encantado por la dulce voz de la "hija" del Dr. Marcus, quien realmente tenía varios motivos para sentirse orgulloso de esa niña a quien había criado desde 17 años atrás.

Y las noches que haya luna llena,

Será porque el niño esté de buenas,

y si el niño llora,

Menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna,

Y si el niño llora,

Menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna…

Sara abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del extraño joven de cabello largo que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. El sujeto entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Es una canción muy bonita –comentó el sujeto sonriendo-. Y tu voz es más hermosa aún…

-¡No sea barbero! –Exclamó ella entre risas- Como eres lambiscón, de veras…

El sujeto se rió mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La muchacha se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas? –le preguntó.

-Sí –afirmó el- yo…

El desconocido comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas aquél papel que era tan importante debido al carácter íntimo de su contenido. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que lo había dejado olvidado en la sala de juntas al irse tan apresuradamente.

-¡_Maldición! _

-¿Qué ocurre? –indagó Sara al ver la expresión preocupada de su extraño amigo.

-Lo dejé allá –respondió- Solo espero que nadie lo haya recogido. Vi a tu hermana, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No hablé mucho con ella –comentó el desconocido-. Pero estaba preocupada por ti, yo le dije que estabas bien…

-Menos mal –respondió Sara con un suspiro- No quisiera que se pusieran a buscarme.

La joven se acercó al estrambótico joven y le lanzó una sonrisa seductora.

-Y… -dijo ella- ¿Qué otros planes tienes? Aparte de destruir a Umbrella, claro está… ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?

-Pues… realmente nunca he pensado en eso. Tenía algo muy importante qué hacer después de que Umbrella fuera destruida, sin embargo, ya no es necesario que lo haga –explicó el joven de largo cabello-. Además, aún hay mucho por hacer, muchas posibilidades por considerar, a cada momento ocurre algo inesperado, y a como lo veo, el fluir de las cosas siempre va por direcciones completamente nuevas.

-Pues sí –replicó ella mientras lanzaba una mirada por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado y relampagueaba. La luna llena se escondía tras unas nubes pasajeras-. Apuesto a que nunca pasó por tu cabeza la idea de que un montón de güercos aparecería por este lugar.

-De hecho –replicó el-. Y jamás imaginé que tú te aparecerías por aquí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para seguir con la venganza?

-Pues hasta el momento, he echado mano de todo lo que tengo a mi alcance –explicó el mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella-. Ya sabes, como el virus, las sanguijuelas, las imágenes falsas que los pequeños son capaces de crear… Como la del Dr. Marcus…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió ella alzando una ceja.

-Lo sabrás en otro momento –dijo el-. Mejor vamos a ver qué están haciendo tus amigos.

El muchacho se dirigió a las pantallas y vio a un pequeño grupo liderado por un muchacho gordito a quien ya había visto antes. El estrambótico joven, se echó un mechón de su largo cabello color del bronce viejo que le estorbaba hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de disgusto. El grupo se encontraba muy cerca de la habitación donde se encontraban Sara y el, cosa que le desagradaba sobremanera. Además, había algo en ese gordito de lentes que no le agradaba nada: Mostraba mucho, demasiado interés por Lenore… Su Lenore.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica al ver el rostro molesto del joven de los ojos celestes.

-¡Esos amigos tuyos están muy cerca de aquí! No me gusta…

-Pero las puertas están aseguradas, ¿No?

-Aún así… no me gusta que estén tan cerca de aquí –masculló el sujeto-. Además no veo a tu hermana entre ellos.

Sara se asomó a la pantalla y en efecto, no vio a su hermana ni a Yoshua entre ellos. Pero sí a Christopher.

-No, de hecho mi hermana no va con ellos, ni el novio de mi hermana –dijo Sara mirando la pantalla-. Parecen estar buscando a alguien. Christopher parece preocupado.

-¿Quién de ellos es Christopher?

-El gordito de lentes –respondió ella-. ¿Por qué?

El joven volteó a mirarla muy fijamente.

-Parece ser que te están buscando –comentó-¿Qué relación tienes con ese tal Christopher?

-Solo de amistad –puntualizó Sara-¿Por qué?

-Por que se ve muy interesado en ti… **Demasiado** interesado, si me lo preguntas –subrayó el desconocido lanzando una dura mirada a la pantalla-. No quiero que se acerque al lugar donde nos encontramos. No quiero que se acerque más.

-¡Uuuuuy! –Dijo Sara- Eso está muy difícil ¡Ese hombre es tan obstinado! No dejará de buscarme hasta que me encuentre…

El joven esbozó su afilada sonrisa; una sonrisa fría y cruel. Así que querían a Lenore –Sara, como la llamaban- con ellos… Pues tendrían a Lenore…

-¿Qué harás? –Inquirió Sara mirándolo con desconfianza- No vayas a hacerles daño, por favor. Ya hablamos de eso.

-Solo servirá para distraerlos un poco –dijo el con esa sonrisa maliciosa-. Ellos se encargarán de alejarlos de aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –inquirió ella sin entender.

-Los pequeños –respondió el-. Mis bebés. ¿Recuerdas que hace un momento me preguntabas acerca de a qué me refería cuando mencioné sobre las falsas imágenes que los pequeños podían crear?

-Sí… pero…

-Ahora verás a qué me refería…

El joven comenzó a entonar su negra melodía ante la mirada atónita de Sara, quien observaba como centenares de sanguijuelas acudían al llamado de su amo, algunas de estas se agrupaban para formar una figura humana. Una figura femenina…

-Las sanguijuelas montoneras –murmuró Sara.

La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue mayor al ver que ellos habían formado una figura con sus propios rasgos. Sara se acercó a esa replica suya y la tocó. Era increíble cómo las sanguijuelas podían imitar la textura y el color de su piel, su cabello e incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta. La criatura abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos color turquesa idénticos a los de Sara. Quizá esta fue la primera vez en que la hermosa pelirroja pudo verse reflejada en sus propios ojos.

-¡Pero si soy yo! –exclamó Sara mirando la réplica de sí misma maravillada-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Una pequeña broma; ellos irán con tus amigos para que dejen de buscarte –explicó el joven con una sonrisa-. De este modo se mantendrán alejados, al menos hasta que nos encontremos en otro lugar.

-¿No va a hacerles daño, verdad? –Preguntó ella en tono desconfiado.

-Descuida –dijo el.

Sara se acercó a la criatura y la examinó con cuidado. Estaba maravillada al ver un cuerpo idéntico al suyo, el verse frente a frente consigo misma era mucho mejor que verse en un espejo. Esa Sara era una auténtica narcisista.

-Hay qué ver el control de calidad –comentó Sara mientras tocaba a la réplica por todos lados para cerciorarse de que estaba lo suficientemente idéntica- ¡Dios! ¡Siento como si estuviera al lado de una hermosa modelo! ¿Puedo besarla?

-Mejor bésame a mí y deja que se vayan –comentó el sujeto-. Recuerda que no es una persona, sino un colectivo.

-¿Y puede hablar?

-No lo creo –respondió el-. De hecho, no deben tocarla de forma muy brusca por que se deshace la figura…

-Es maravilloso –dijo ella mientras tocaba uno de los falsos pechos de la falsa Sara-. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso algún día, chico-sanguijuela.

-Bueno –dijo el joven de cabello largo riendo mientras dejaba salir a la falsa Sara-, creo que es tiempo de que esta "señorita" vaya con sus amigos.

Christopher y los demás se hallaban en el lugar donde Billy previamente había combatido con ese ciempiés gigante cuando se oyó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Nadie le dio mucha importancia, tal vez era Rebecca, Azalie, Billy o Yoshua. Para su sorpresa no se trataba de ninguno de ellos, sino de Sara.

-¡Sara! –Exclamó Christopher aliviado mientras se acercaba a ella- ¡Qué bueno que vienes! Me tenías, es decir, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos… ¿Dónde estabas?

Sara lo miró sin decir nada y esbozó una especie de sonrisa… una sonrisa muy extraña, Sin expresión, sin alma, y siguió de largo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sebas al ver el inexpresivo rostro de la joven.

No contestó. Todos la miraban como si fuera un fenómeno. Billy y Rebecca llegaron con el grupo unos instantes después. Billy quiso dirigirse a Sara.

-Vaya, -dijo el reo alegremente- Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, ya se andaba caldeando el ambiente por tu ausencia.

Contrario a lo que Billy esperaba, la pelirroja no le contestó, sino que se quedó viendo al vacío con mirada estúpida, cosa que extrañó al Ex–Marine sobremanera, quien a pesar de tener tan solo unas horas de conocerla, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que esa no era la Sara de siempre. Rebecca también notó el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Rebecca a Azucena.

-No sé –respondió-. Desde que llegó no ha dicho ni una palabra.

-Por eso me parece que algo anda realmente mal… Sara no es precisamente una persona muy callada –afirmó Rebecca.

-Aunque tiene unos segundos apenas que llegó –señaló Christopher- es evidente que algo anda mal. Sara se está portando muy rara.

En ese instante, Azalie y Yoshua llegaron a donde estaban los demás, quienes no se habían percatado de su presencia. Al ver a su hermana con el grupo, la chica se detuvo un momento y la examinó con la pura mirada.

-_ Esa no es mi hermana… _-pensó

-Mira –dijo Yoshua- Al parecer tu hermana ya terminó su asunto con el wey del vestido…

-No, Yoshua… -murmuró Azalie; al parecer entendía perfectamente la situación- Esa no es mi hermana…

-¿Qué? –susurró el mirando a su novia sin entender- Pero si es ella.

-No es –reiteró la joven mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rubí-. Sólo fíjate en su mirada… esa no es mi hermana… es… una especie de Sara falsa. Ahora, no les menciones nada a los demás, no queremos preocuparlos más.

-Pero…

-No digas nada, Yoshua –dijo ella con voz firme-. Sé por qué te lo digo. Esa pseudo-Sara está aquí por una razón, y creo saber cual es. Tú actúa como si nada.

La pareja se unió al grupo.

-Bueno, Christopher –dijo Azalie lanzando un suspiro-. Al parecer, no será necesario que vayas a buscar a mi hermana.

-¿No la notas algo rara? –Preguntó Christopher- ¿No será que se está convirtiendo –o ya se convirtió- en zombie?

-No lo creo… -respondió ella- Lo que traiga ya se le pasará.

La falsa Sara fue hacia la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo. Christopher comenzó a llamarla, pero ella no hacía caso.

-Tal vez quiere que la sigamos –comentó Rebecca.

-Es probable –respondió Billy-. Quizá ella encuentre algo interesante.

El convicto hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles a los demás que los siguieran. El grupo obedeció.

Sara y su extraño amigo observaban a través de las pantallas al grupo. El joven misterioso parecía más aliviado. Posó su vista en Sara, se sonrió. La pelirroja tenía una sanguijuela acurrucada en el hombro, otra en el brazo y la otra le subía por la pierna. La chica no parecía tener problema alguno con esos animales, por el contrario, parecía contenta de tener cerca de esos animalitos.

-Oye –dijo ella- ¿Por qué no tratan de chuparme la sangre o algo?

-Creo que les agradas –respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica comenzó a acariciar al bicho que tenía en el muslo. Al parecer no sentía asco alguno por la baba que segregaba el animal. El joven de largo cabello se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar la sanguijuela; al hacerlo su mano rozaba la de Sara hasta que la caricia iba mas destinada a la mano de Sara que a la sanguijuela.

-¿Ves? –dijo el mirándola a los ojos- Le agradas… Le agradas mucho…

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y ya les has puesto nombre? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-No –respondió el-. Son muchísimas ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me tomaría nombrarlas a todas?

-Pues yo te ayudo a ponerles nombre a algunas –dijo ella alegremente mientras tomaba en sus manos a la sanguijuela que tenía en el hombro-. Mira: Esta por ejemplo se va a llamar "Cara de Cocou"

El sujeto sonrió. Le parecía divertido.

-Tu –le dijo a la que tenía en el brazo- vas a llamarte "Pirín"

-¿Pirín? –Dijo el joven tratando de ocultar la risa-. ¿Y por qué la llamas así?

-No sé –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo se me ocurrió.

-¿Y cómo piensas ponerle a esta? –inquirió el muchacho señalando la sanguijuela que ahora subía por la cintura de la joven.

-Esa se llamará "Cletus" –respondió ella-. Y hasta tiene su presentación: Algunos batos no comen zorrillo, pero algunos batos sí, como Cletus, la sanguijuela del ojo amarillo… A algunos batos no les faltan tornillos, pero a algunos batos sí. Como Cletus: la sanguijuela del ojo amarillo.

-Cletus, Cara de Cocou y Pirín –murmuró el hombre del cabello largo-. Bueno, al menos tres ya tienen nombre. Ahora solo faltan… Todas las demás.

-Al rato les ponemos nombres a otras –dijo Sara-. De cualquier modo. Seguiré a tu lado el tiempo que quieras. De verdad me encanta estar contigo.

El muchacho la abrazó. En medio de toda la ira que sentía por lo ocurrido hace diez años, en medio de esa sed de venganza que empañaba su alma, de esa sensación de rabia, de todos esos sentimientos sombríos que habitaban en el, la presencia de Lenore –de su Lenore- le brindaba al menos un poco de sosiego a su atormentado corazón.

El grupo se dirigió al ala oeste del centro de formación cuando seguían a Sara. Christopher decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle a Sara de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos. Si bien, había estado con el desconocido que había esparcido el virus, era probable que la chica no la pasara tan bien desde el momento en que había regresado muy callada, y demasiado tranquila. En el tiempo que La pelirroja llevaba cerca de ellos, no había abierto la boca, ni siquiera dijo algún comentario gracioso, alguna broma ni nada, cosa que era demasiado rara en ella. Christopher les pidió a los demás que se rezagaran un poco ya que quería hablar con Sara en privado. El muchacho se adelantó y pronto caminaba a la par de la falsa Sara y entraron a un cuarto.

-Oye, Sara, hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo el joven mexicano.

La falsa Sara se detuvo un instante con sus inexpresivos ojos color turquesa fijos en el.

Desde la sala de las pantallas, el misterioso joven observaba al grupo, y le llamó la atención sobremanera el hecho de que ese muchacho robusto de lentes –Lenore se había referido a el como Christopher- se separara un poco del grupo junto con la Sara falsa que había mandado. El desconocido movió la cabeza inquieto y puso atención para poder registrar lo que el joven de anteojos tenía que decirle a Lenore, cosa que era bastante fácil, ya que de algún modo, ellos, los pequeños, podían transmitirle las imágenes y sonidos que ellos mismos registraban del mismo modo que el podía transmitirles órdenes; no le gustaba nada el hecho de que ese muchacho quisiera acaparar a Lenore aunque se tratara de una réplica, el hecho de que el muchacho buscara la oportunidad de estar con ella, sólo era señal de que su desagrado hacia el muchacho de las gafas tenía un buen fundamento. El gordito estaba enamorado de Lenore… de _su_ Lenore.

Christopher miró a la falsa Sara a los ojos y su rostro se enrojeció violentamente. La criatura sólo lo miraba fijamente.

-Mira, desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte que… –comenzó. Christopher se removió inquieto, su pierna temblaba nerviosamente mientras el agachaba la mirada con una sonrisita llena de turbación- No sé qué me pasa desde hace algunos meses, que siento que me gustas… Pero no me gustas.

La falsa Sara se le quedó mirando sin inmutarse.

-¡Me encantas! –exclamó el, casi gritó- Sueño contigo, pienso en ti noche y día, te miro y solo pienso en besarte, me muero por ti, ¡Qué digo me muero! ¡Por ti me enfrentaría a todos los zombies y monstruos de este bosque! Eres la chica más hermosa, adorable, divertida ocurrente y maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi patética existencia… Y aunque eres gruñona, fanfarrona, egocéntrica, narcisista, exagerada y vengativa, quiero que sepas que estoy clavadísimo contigo… ¿Qué digo clavadísimo? ¡Estoy enamoradísimo de ti! Y si te pido que seas mi novia y aceptas me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El joven misterioso frunció el entrecejo en una señal de desagrado ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese insecto, ese gusano insignificante a pensar siquiera que una criatura como Lenore se convirtiera en su pareja? Sara miraba al desconocido sin saber el por qué de su reacción. El la miró.

-_¡Maldición! –_Pensó-_ Yo le prometí a Lenore que no tocaría a ninguno de sus amigos y eso incluye a ese miserable… No obstante… no dije nada sobre hacerle pasar un susto. Es lo menos que ese estúpido merece por su osadía._

La falsa Sara sonrió, cosa que Christopher interpretó como un sí. El muchacho la abrazó efusivamente, no obstante, se retiró de inmediato al sentir flojo el cuerpo de Sara. Además, se había llenado de algo húmedo y viscoso. Confundido, Christopher se miró las manos, las cuales tenía cubiertas de una especie de baba transparente, la cual le cubría perfectamente el pecho. Fijó su mirada en la falsa Sara y esta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa extraña, sin alegría, sin alma. Christopher supo en ese momento, que algo realmente estaba mal con su niña de los ojos claros, tal vez se había convertido en una especie de zombie, o el lunático del vestido, como lo llamaba, le hizo algo malo.

_-Y como su cuerpo es capaz de regenerarse, es posible que por eso no tenga el aspecto podrido de un zombie común_ –pensó-. _Pero… ¿Cómo es que no ha atacado a nadie de la banda?_

Tomó la mano de Sara y al sentir la sensación floja, como sin vida del cuerpo de la pelirroja, se apoderó de la una terrible certidumbre: cuando jalara a Sara hacia el, el cuerpo de la chica se partiría y se quedaría con la mano. Quedaría parado en medio del pasillo sujetando el brazo, gritando, y así lo encontrarían sus amigos.

_-¡No seas nena, wey! ¡Agárrate los huevos y hazlo!_

Jaló a la réplica de Sara hacia el, de alguna forma, jadeante, sufriendo bascas debido a la sensación viscosa, y floja, como sin huesos del cuerpo de la joven de quien llevaba varios meses enamorado, Christopher forcejeó con ella para sacarla de sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando en caso de no haber sido convertida en un zombie. Para la sorpresa del robusto joven, la cosa-Sara se alejó y su brazo se estiró y se hizo más delgado, como si fuera de goma. En ese momento, Christopher se dio cuenta de que esa no era Sara. Al mexicano se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y su respiración se detuvo en un sonido demasiado colérico para ser un resuello, y toda la furia por la ausencia de Sara y por esa mala pasada que seguramente el "Príncipe Trasvesti" –como el lo llamaba- les había jugado volvió en un repentino arranque, ahogando sus temores de lo sobrenatural, lo paranormal, la creciente convicción de que había entrado a la tierra de los dementes. Christopher soltó la mano de la cosa-Sara y ésta se deshizo en pequeñas criaturas del tamaño de un puño.

-Sanguijuelas… son sanguijuelas –murmuró.

En segundos, las sanguijuelas comenzaron a reunirse y a formar de nuevo a Sara, esta vez, la figura tenía un color oscuro, y parecía brillar debido a la capa de baba que la cubría y tenía sus ojos en blanco. El muchacho retrocedió y empuñó su katar temblorosamente.

-Como el Dr. Marcus… en el tren, con Rebecca –observó Christopher.

La cosa se aproximaba hacia el con movimientos torpes, un brazo le colgaba más largo a la altura del tobillo y sus ojos en blanco miraban estúpidamente hacia el.

En el cuarto de las pantallas, el misterioso sujeto miraba la escena regocijándose del terror que se apoderaba del mozalbete que había osado declararle su amor a Lenore.

-Prometiste que no harías daño a ninguno de mis amigos –dijo Sara mirando duramente a su acompañante-. Y esa cosa parece querer atacar a Christopher. Y a ver cómo le haces, pero si tus pequeños le hacen algo a mi amigo, no te lo voy a perdonar.

EL desconocido se mordió el labio molesto y fijó sus ojos celestes en la pantalla. Efectivamente, le había prometido eso a Lenore, sin embargo, si el colectivo mataba al chiquillo ese, o al menos lo golpeara. Aplacaría una necesidad propia, la necesidad de castigarlo por su osadía. Por otro lado, el le había hecho una promesa a Lenore y lo que menos quería era que ella se molestara, además, si ese jovenzuelo moría, sería un testimonio menos contra Umbrella. El joven de los ojos celestes se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a cantar una canción más lenta. No necesitaba micrófonos para que sus pequeños lo escucharan, ya que, aunque el sonido podía ser imperceptible para oídos humanos normales (Sara habría escuchado algo debido a sus sentidos aumentados), ellos podían escuchar los sonidos a una frecuencia que los humanos no podían distinguir estando tan lejos.

Christopher miraba a la cosa acercarse a el cuando repentinamente, sin mas, se deshizo en varias pequeñas sanguijuelas. El muchacho decidió salir de ahí en busca de sus amigos, con quienes se topó al poco tiempo de salir de ese lugar. El grupo notó a Christopher demasiado raro, el rostro de una terrible lividez, los ojos como cuencas negras y las comisuras de la boca jaladas hacia abajo en una mezcla de terror, y preocupación.

-¿Y Sara? –Inquirió Billy- ¿Qué le pasó? Se suponía que estaba contigo

-Esa no era Sara –dijo el a punto de perder el aliento.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Rebecca sin entender.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaste que te había ocurrido en el tren? –Dijo Christopher mirando a la oficial- Eso mismito acaba de ocurrirme, pero en lugar de tener la forma del Dr. Marcus, tenía la forma de Sara ¡Chingada Madre! –Exclamó mientras golpeaba el piso con un puño- ¡Ese maldito nos tomó el pelo!

Rebecca se acercó a el para revisarlo.

-¿Pero tú te encuentras bien? –Inquirió la joven de ojos verdes mientras lo examinaba- ¿No te hirió esa cosa?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera me atacó, de pronto se deshizo y yo aproveché para salirme a la chingada de ahí –aclaró Christopher.

-Por eso les digo –Insistió Azalie-. Ya dejemos a Sara en paz por el momento, si seguimos buscándola a ella, nos puede ir peor… Mejor ocupémonos en encontrar a los asesinos del Dr. Marcus o encontrar una salida. Sara está bien… Puedo sentirlo.

-Creo que la niña de los ojos rojos tiene razón –dijo Billy-. Si Sara está con ese tipo, es por que ella quiere. Ya la veremos en su momento. Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro, es lo mejor.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Billy y Azalie decidieron y siguieron su camino. Christopher caminaba junto con todo el grupo, un sentimiento de rabia se apoderaba de el y un destello de furia podía notarse en sus ojos color miel.

-_Si le hiciste daño a__** mi**__ Sara… me las vas a pagar, maldito marica –_Pensó Christopher-. _Te juro que me las vas a pagar._

-Oye, y a todo esto… ¿Albert y William andan por aquí, verdad? –Inquirió Sara mientras jugueteaba con uno de los pequeños, con Cletus, para ser más exactos- Me imagino que era con ellos con quienes hablabas cuando te oí en el vestíbulo.

-Sí –respondió- Al parecer quieren tapar la evidencia de lo que pasó aquí… Ya me los imagino intentando arreglar este caos para tapar el accidente y minimizando los daños –repuso el desconocido entre risas.

-Yo lo que no imagino es qué habrían pensado al escucharte –repuso la joven de ojos turquesa.

El muchacho rió, en efecto, Sara tenía mucha razón, pero lo que la pelirroja no sabía, era que los antiguos empleados de su padre, habían visto al Dr. Marcus, o mejor dicho, una réplica de el formada por "los pequeños". El misterioso joven de los ojos celestes cayó en la cuenta de que William Birkin y Albert Wesker habían cruzado palabras con Sara días antes en el hotel, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de Lenore Marcus –en especial Birkin, que estuvo a punto de acostarse con Sara-. Lo más probable es que ellos la hayan visto cuando llegó al centro de formación escoltada por todo ese grupo de muchachos, y, al haber visto su comportamiento al ver el cuadro del Dr. Marcus, se hayan dado cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad.

-_Pero ellos no saben, que Lenore está enterada de que ellos asesinaron al Dr. James Marcus…_

El joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Sara lo miraba sin entender la causa de tal gesto. Sería muy interesante ver la reacción de esos dos traidores si se enteraran de que Lenore sabía lo que hicieron hace diez años. Wesker y Birkin sabían muy bien el cariño que la pequeña –ahora no tan pequeña- Lenore sentía por su mentor, y de sobra sabían, que esa niña era una arma letal; las afiladas cuchillas que salían de sus manos. Si de niña tenía la fuerza de un muchachito de catorce años… ¿Qué tan fuerte sería Lenore Marcus a sus 19 años? La sola idea de saber que Lenore Marcus estaba enterada del asesinato del Director del centro de formación, y encima, de que ellos lo habían ejecutado, y que la hija adoptiva del brillante científico estaría buscando venganza, era suficiente para ponerles los pelos de punta a Albert Wesker y William Birkin…

O al menos debería…

-¿Por qué esa sonrisita tan llena de maldad? –le preguntó Sara al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el.

-Nada, solo pensaba…

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Es obvio que esos traidores no saben que tú ya te enteraste de lo que ellos hicieron… ¿Por qué no les envías un mensaje? –dijo el desconocido indicando los controles con un gesto.

La chica se relamió el labio… la idea era bastante atractiva.

-Hagámoslo –dijo ella con una sonrisa taimada-. Pero no quiero que otras personas lo escuchen como nosotros te escuchamos a ti en el vestíbulo. Así que ten mas cuidado con los controles.

-Perfecto…

Albert Wesker y William Birkin habían relajado un momento la vigilancia del grupo de Lenore en cuanto la vieron reunirse con su grupo. Birkin respiró tranquilo al ver que la joven se encontraba recorriendo el lugar tranquilamente con sus amigos. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde entonces, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido con Christopher y la falsa Sara. Repentinamente, se oyó una interferencia que llamó la atención de los dos hombres, quienes voltearon a mirar a las pantallas.

-¿Tu de nuevo? –Preguntó Birkin mirando la pantalla- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

El muchacho sonrió con ironía.

-Yo nada –respondió con una mirada burlona-. Sólo que encontré a una amiga suya que quiere saludarlos.

-No puede ser posible –murmuró William mirando la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sara, o mejor dicho, Lenore Marcus apareció a cuadro. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y afilados colmillos, una sonrisa de diamantina, despiadada crueldad, Era difícil creer, que aquella niña, que ellos mismos en algún momento tuvieron en brazos, se había transformado en ese demonio.

-Así que –dijo Wesker con voz inexpresiva- todo el tiempo se trató de ti, Lenore…

-Pero tú, estabas… –exclamó el científico con voz ahogada, sin entender, cómo es que de estar con sus amigos, repentinamente se encontraba con el joven de la túnica-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Hola, Albert, William –dijo ella con voz infantil-. Es extraño cómo ocurren las cosas, primero eres una simple cosplayer intentando ganar el primer lugar con un disfraz de Zelda, y luego, de un momento a otro te encuentras en un tren lleno de cadáveres errantes y perros locos, para terminar en un lugar que resulta ser tu antiguo hogar que ahora está convertido en un desastre recuperando tus recuerdos y enterándote de algunas cosas muy desagradables. Por ejemplo, que mi padre está muerto.

Había una dulzura diabólica en el tono de su voz –como un tintineo de cristal- que resonó incluso en el cerebro del joven de los ojos celestes, aun cuando sus palabras iban dirigidas a los traidores del Dr. James Marcus.

-¿De modo que ya te enteraste, Lenore? –Dijo Wesker con voz inexpresiva.

La sonrisa de Lenore desapareció, su expresión endureció, sus ojos despedían odio, como fuego infernal. Si alguna vez existiera un rostro que expresara deseos de muerte, si la mirada realmente pudiera matar, Albert Wesker y William Birkin lo vieron en ese instante.

-Sé lo que hicieron hace diez años –dijo ella, su voz se tornó fría, como el hielo-. Y por eso estoy aquí… he venido a mandar sus podridas, fétidas almas traicioneras directamente al infierno. Se metieron conmigo una vez, arrebatándome a la persona a quien más quería ¿No pensaron que regresaría tarde o temprano a vérmelas con ambos?

Birkin miraba a la chica a través de las pantallas con los ojos desorbitados. Albert Wesker tomó la palabra.

-Así que nunca estuviste muerta, Lenore –dijo Wesker con una sonrisa fría-. Era de esperarse que todo fuera una farsa de ese viejo mañoso.

Los labios de la joven se estiraron en una sonrisa voluptuosa, pero infernal, e hizo un gesto negativo con coquetería.

-Te equivocas, Albert –respondió la muchacha que aparecía por la pantalla-. Claro que estuve muerta; Lenore Marcus estuvo muerta durante 15 años, perdida en el olvido. Pero ahora he regresado desde el infierno solo para vengar lo que me han quitado, sin embargo, alguien ya lo está haciendo por mí… Pero de todos modos, yo estaré aquí sólo para presenciar cómo sufren.

La joven pelirroja miró a su compañero de cabello largo, secretearon, y la chica se echó a reír, Lenore miró hacia la cámara y sonrió dejando ver una vez más sus blancos colmillos que parecían resplandecer.

-Albert y William son novios, -canturreó Lenore con voz infantil-. Se besan sus bocas y se tocan sus partes.

Sara/Lenore rió de nuevo con una risa clara y musical, pero perversa; una risa que no ofrendaba misericordia alguna. Como si saliera de la crueldad de unos labios demoníacos. Los labios de un demonio con cara de mujer. Era como la intolerable y hormigueante dulzura de los vasos de agua al hacerlos chocar.

Wesker y Birkin miraban anonadados y sin decir nada la presencia de la joven a quien habían conocido –o mejor dicho, reconocido- en el bar tan solo unos dos días antes. Birkin miraba hacia la pantalla con su rostro pálido y los ojos desorbitados mientras apretaba los puños, Albert Wesker pudo advertir un tic en la comisura de la boca de su cómplice.

-¡Maldición! –Aulló Birkin- ¡Ya sabe! ¡Lenore Marcus ya sabe que nosotros…!

-¿Y qué con eso? –Lo interrumpió Wesker- No creo que se atreva a venir aquí. Al parecer ese jovenzuelo de cabello largo ya te la ganó y debe estar muy entretenida con el…

Mientras, Lenore y su extraño amigo reían complacidos pensando en Albert y William, en la cara que han de haber puesto al ver que Lenore Marcus –quien de sobra sabían que amaba incondicionalmente al hombre quien fuera su mentor- estaba enterada de la traición que cometieron contra la persona a quien tanto amaba. Se preguntaban qué estaría pasando por sus cabezas e imaginaban lo preocupados que estaban por cubrir todo ese caos a fin de salvar sus propios pellejos. Después de tantos años, era realmente irónico.

-Llámalo como quieras –dijo Lenore entre risas-. Pero para mí es justicia divina, me cae…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque qué casualidad, que entre tantos y tantos weyes que trabajan en Umbrella, tenían que ser precisamente estos pendejos los que están aquí, presenciando la destrucción de Umbrella.

El desconocido sonrió, si tenía suerte, podría permanecer ante ellos viéndolos morir, observándolos en sus últimos momentos, sin ninguna clemencia, exactamente como hace diez años, lo habían hecho con el Dr. Marcus. El muchacho abrazó a Lenore y hundió su rostro en el cabello rojizo de la joven.

-Esta es nuestra noche, mi amada Lenore –murmuró el joven de los ojos celestes mientras la acariciaba.

**NOTAS:**

**Barbero****: Lambiscón, o lame suelas, lame culos…. Ya saben, una persona muy aduladora… cuando alguien se la pasa adulando a alguien o anda de complaciente con una persona –por lo general de manera hipócrita y/o con un interés de por medio- se le llama "hacer la barba" **

**Huercos o Güercos: ****Significa Niños, jóvenes, chavos, etcétera. Este vocablo es muy usado en el norte de méxico, en los estados de Tamaulipas, Coahuila, Nuevo León.**

**Agarrarse los huevos: ****Es una frase muy usada en donde vivo para decir: "Agarra valor", o "Agarra fuerzas" Para encarar una situación difícil. Por ejemplo: "Cuando Gaby ,me dijo que ya no me amaba, no me quedó de otra mas que agarrarme los huevos y decirle que me hacía a un lado."**

**Antes de que venga la patrulla de la decencia a recriminarme (Me refiero a cierto/a reviewer que me andaba acusando de loca por que Lenore y Marcus ****DORMIAN**** juntos. Osea, Dormir del verbo roncar, no del verbo ¡Guákala, Qué rico!) Quiero explicar que el nombre "Pirín" que Sara le puso a la sanguijuela viene del nombre de un personaje de las caricaturas de Alejo y Valentina. "Cara de Cocou y Pirín" son un rombo y una cosa que parece chicle masticado que bailan y cantan y tienen un programa de Telvisión. Quienes no los conozcan, entren a la página web de y los verán.**

**AVISO: Pónganse buzos, por que próximamente pienso cambiar el rating del fic a clasificación M, por que va a haber escenas fuertes (No pienso ponerlas demasiado explícitas por que pueden banearme) Tal vez haga la versión hentai del fic (Bueno, más bien de ese capítulo) y la subo a alguna página que yo haga más adelante, o se las mando por correo electrónico a quien le interese. Y no, no apoyo la pedofilia ni mucho menos, las escenas fuertes que podría comenzar a escribir nada tienen que ver con pedofilia.**


	16. Una carta para Lenore

**Nota: "Make Mao" se pronuncia como se lee (Osea, Maque Mao). Luego les comento el origen de esta Historia.**

Después de mucho ir y venir de aquí para allá por el Centro de formación, Billy, Rebecca y los demás consiguieron encontrar las partes que conformaban un par de estatuillas; una era color negro, con la forma de un demonio y la otra era blanca, con la figura de un ángel de formas femeninas. Ambas estatuillas tenían un lugar, el cual Billy dedujo que se trataba de la estatua con la balanza que presidía el atrio del centro de formación, en lo alto del rellano entre pisos, justo arriba de donde se encontraba el gran retrato del Dr. Marcus. El grupo se dirigió al vestíbulo junto con Billy y Rebecca, Christopher se encontraba de mal humor, y no era para menos; después de todo lo que estaba pasando empezando por el incidente del aeropuerto con Montse, que provocó que Sara se molestara con el y justo cuando todo parecía ir mejor entre ellos, ocurre el disgusto en el hotel al salir rumbo a la convención de comics y todo por defender a Montse de el cruel comentario de Sara, quien le pasó la factura al tirarlo a un arroyo de agua prieta, y por si fuera poco, casi se mata en un aparatoso accidente dentro de tren lleno de zombies, y ahora se encontraba en un viejo edificio abandonado lleno de zombies, sin comer en medio de quien sabe donde, la chica de sus sueños se encontraba en algún lugar de esa misma edificación en manos de un psicópata con un pésimo sentido de la moda quien le había jugado una muy mala broma enviándole una falsa Sara hecha de sanguijuelas que por poco y lo ataca.

-_Y para colmo mi oportunidad de quedarme con Sara me la ganó precisamente, un lunático que usa vestido –_pensó Christopher-_ No me extrañaría que me llamaran "El chamoy"… estoy bien salado._

_-_Oye, Christopher… -dijo Billy queriendo pedirle la estatuilla que llevaba guardada en su mochila.

-¿Qué chingados quieres, pendejo? –rugió el joven mexicano.

Billy retrocedió un poco; más que asustado, sorprendido al ver a Christopher tan enojado.

-Calmado, amigo –dijo Billy en tono ligeramente burlón-. Si yo solo quiero la estatuilla ¿Por qué la agresividad?

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? –Respondió el muchacho molesto mientras le daba el objeto- No he comido, eso es lo que me pasa, todo este día ha estado de la chingada. Y aparte estoy muy preocupado.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Rebecca con una sonrisita-. Estás preocupado por Sara, ¿no es así?

-Sí –respondió el-.

Billy lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no estás preocupado por Sara –dijo-. Más bien estás celoso del tipo ese.

-Claro que no –replicó Christopher- ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa Sara!

-No estás preocupado por que para empezar, no hay razón para que te preocupes –dijo Billy tranquilamente-. Recuerda que yo le dí un balazo en la cabeza y no le pasó absolutamente nada ¿Tu crees que ese sujeto puede hacerle algo?

-La puede infectar con ese virus –rebatió el mexicano.

-Mira, no te preocupes antes de tiempo –dijo Billy en tono resuelto- Ahorita lo importante es que salgamos de este manicomio. No es bueno que gastes tus energías preocupándote por algo que no sabes a ciencia cierta. Ellos deben tener sus asuntos de qué hablar y por eso se está tardando.

-Además –dijo Rebecca- si andas todo malhumorado, solo nos vas a poner más tensos y nerviosos a todos y no podremos pensar a gusto qué hacer.

-Pues… tienes razón, es una buena forma de verlo –murmuró Christopher en tono reflexivo.

Rebecca y Billy colocaron las estatuillas cada una en cada lado de la balanza de modo que ésta quedó bien equilibrada y repentinamente, un estruendo rompió el silencio sepulcral del vestíbulo y sintieron un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies. Entonces, como si se tratara de una puerta mágica que ocultaba algún tesoro, la pared donde se encontraba el enorme retrato del hombre que años atrás fuera el responsable de esas instalaciones, comenzó a bajar dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto.

-Bingo –murmuró la oficial Chambers.

-¿Creen que se trate de una salida? –inquirió Sebas.

Azalie se acercó al pasadizo y se dio cuenta de que había unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que parecía un sótano. La muchacha chasqueó los labios.

-Dudo mucho que sea una salida –dijo-. Pero tampoco es imposible que lo sea; de cualquier modo, creo que podría haber algo interesante ahí.

-Yo digo que bajemos –dijo Abner.

-Lo mejor es que solo bajemos Rebecca y yo, ya saben, por si hay zombies –dijo Billy- Recuerden que nosotros somos los que tenemos armas de fuego.

-Oigan –dijo Zuci- Yo también tengo esta metralleta que le apañé a uno de los weyes del tren.

-Es cierto, a los que los atacaron las sanguijuelas –dijo Azalie.

-Pues si, pero tu vas adelante –dijo Rebecca-. No vaya a ser que te falle la puntería y nos des a mí o a Billy.

-Mejor te la cambio –dijo Billy mientras cambiaba su arma con Azucena-. No tienes mucha experiencia en armas como para usar una metralleta.

Los tres descendieron por las escaleras hacia un estrecho pasillo débilmente iluminado por la luz blanquecina de las lámparas fluorescentes que parpadeaban por los años de uso. Siguieron caminando por el corredor. Vieron una puerta de metal, la cual inútilmente intentaron abrir… tenía seguro. Siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con 4 arañas gigantes. Azucena palideció ante tal visión. Billy y Rebecca vaciaron sus pistolas en los bichos y siguieron su camino. Azucena miraba sorprendida la masa de cuerpos arácnidos mientras pasaba.

-Vaya –dijo- No sé si aún sea demasiado pronto para decir que ya lo he visto todo…

-Te aconsejo que esperes hasta que salgamos de éste manicomio para decirlo –Dijo Billy con una ligera sonrisa.

Al final del corredor se encontraba una puerta de madera. Billy la abrió, y al ver que no había nada peligroso, instó a las dos muchachas a entrar.

-No hay moros en la costa –dijo Billy-. Pasen.

La sala era de piedra, escasamente iluminada bajo una luz fluorescente en las últimas, se sentía lo húmeda y oscura que era. La sala tenía un escritorio improvisado con una mesa y sillas plegadizas. Sobre la mesa se encontraban un motón de cajas de municiones. Al fondo de la sala había otra puerta de madera y una pequeña ventana con rejillas. Parecía ser una especie de calabozo.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Billy sonriendo mientras le pasaba algunas balas a Rebecca- Parece ser que alguien nos dejó "dulcitos"

-Y que lo digas –respondió la oficial.

Billy tomó el documento sobre el la mesa y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Qué es? –inquirió Azucena intrigada.

-Es una lista… -respondió el ex marine

-¿De qué? –indagó la chica

-Una lista de internos de la correccional –contestó el convicto mientras le daba a leer la hoja.

Azucena comenzó a leer:

Mathews, K.

Fallecido. Cadáver incinerado.

Midge, D.

Fallecido. Cadáver incinerado.

Keith, W.

Conservado como espécimen.

Savage, C.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Royce, M.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Davids, A.

Conservado como espécimen.

Clarke, A.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Ellens, J.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Terrence, O.

Fallecido. Cadáver incinerado.

Kait, A.

Trasladado al laboratorio Arklay.

Gerry, O.

Fallecido. Cadáver incinerado.

Scott, S.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Mitchel, F.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

Kerry, T.

Trasladado al laboratorio Arklay.

Roberts, A.

Trasladado a los laboratorios.

(Los individuos trasladados deberán darse de baja en la lista de internos.)

La joven sintió un cubetazo de agua fría en la cabeza… ¿Qué clase de persona era el Dr. Marcus? ¿Sara sabía sobre lo que su adorado padre hacía? ¿La clase de persona que la estaba criando?

-Desde que Sara recuperó sus recuerdos –dijo Azucena mirando el documento con pesar- Pude ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de amor al ver la imagen en el vestíbulo… Y en cuanto se enteró de que el había muerto, su llanto reflejaba un sufrimiento indescriptible… Nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma tan llena de dolor, sin embargo, me cuesta trabajo creer que una persona que hacía este tipo de cosas, pudiera provocar esos sentimientos en Sara…

-La verdad, yo ya no sé ni qué pensar –comentó Rebecca-. La misma Sara fue un experimento, ese hombre fue capaz de utilizar a una niñita para algo de esa naturaleza, y sin embargo… Bueno, para que Sara llore su muerte de esa manera y actúe tal como lo hizo antes de irse, no creo que el Dr. Marcus haya sido precisamente un ogro con ella.

-Supongo que Sara desconoce muchas cosas sobre el hombre que la crió –murmuró Billy ensimismado.

-O tal vez, nosotros somos quienes ignoramos la verdadera naturaleza del Dr. Marcus –respondió Azucena mientras se dirigía a la puerta del fondo.

Azucena abrió la puerta y entró seguida por los otros dos. Era una sala grande, oscura la cual era iluminada por antorchas, que le daban al sitio un aire más tenebroso. De las paredes colgaban cadenas y mecates.

En el piso también había cadenas. Todas terminaban en grilletes. El suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de sangre seca. Los tres miraban el lugar con una mezcla de asombro, asco y miedo. Billy miró hacia arriba y vió un conducto de ventilación. El ex marine advirtió a las dos muchachas que le acompañaban.

-Cualquiera de ustedes dos puede pasar por ahí –dijo-. Es cuestión de que yo la ayude a subir…

-Yo subo –dijo Rebecca-. Veamos qué hay por allá.

La oficial subió y alcanzó el conducto con la ayuda de Billy.

-Ya casi llego –Dijo ella al encontrarse a la altura necesaria para entrar.

-Me alegra que haya podido ser útil –contestó Billy- Ya es hora de que entres.

La muchacha entró por el conducto ignorando las capas de polvo y las telarañas que se le pegaban en el pelo y la ropa, ni tampoco de la desesperante sensación de tener tan cercanas las delgadas paredes de metal. Afortunadamente para Rebecca, el otro extremo no estaba tan lejano. Un rectángulo pequeño de luz se reflejaba a escasos metros de ella. Rebecca golpeó la delgada rejilla de metal que cubría la salida, y esta rebotó en el suelo. La joven médico se inclinó hacia fuera, agarró el borde de la abertura y saltó dando un giro cayendo en cuclillas. Se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y observó la sala. Rebecca sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¡Dios! –exclamó al ver el lugar al que había llegado.

La sala era amplia, de piedra, húmeda y fría. A su alrededor había sillas cubiertas de púas, cadenas con grilletes… ese calabozo era una sala de torturas. Rebecca avanzó hacia la dama de hierro que se encontraba a su lado. Aún tenía sangre seca en sus púas y en las paredes. Vió lo que parecía ser un pozo, una fuente cubierta de moho a la cual se asomó, y alcanzó a ver que al fondo había agua. Sobre este, suspendido de una cadena, había una jaula. La luz de algunos candelabros y antorchas iluminaban el recinto dándole un aire aún más siniestro. El walkie de Rebecca sonó.

-¿Como va todo? Cambio –le preguntó Billy desde el walkie.

-Pues… yo estoy bien pero… este lugar no es precisamente… agradable. Cambio

-¿Pues a dónde fuiste a parar? cambio –inquirió su interlocutor.

-Digamos que… a un lugar que haría que los del Santo Oficio se sintieran muy a gusto –contestó Rebecca-.cambio

-¿Hay algún otro ducto? cambio

-Sólo uno en el techo, pero hay una puerta… parece ser que lleva a un pequeño cuarto que vuelve al pasillo por donde pasamos hace rato, donde matamos a las arañas. Voy a checar qué más hay. Cambio.

La joven oficial se puso a observar el lugar en busca de alguna salida. Encontró un generador eléctrico, el cual se dispuso a hacer funcionar.

-Veamos qué sale… -dijo.

Sara bostezó y se estiró lo más que pudo, y no era para menos, la chica se encontraba aburrida, cansada, fastidiada…

-¿Ocurre algo, Lenore? –inquirió el joven de los ojos celestes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir aquí? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pues no mucho… aunque te noto algo cansada. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la casa?

-Quieres decir… ¿Dónde papá y yo…

-Sí, -respondió el joven- ahí mismo.

La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros. Hacía años que Sara no ponía un pie en la casa que compartía con el Dr. James Marcus, sin embargo, la joven recordaba con exactitud el aroma del lugar, recordaba cada cuarto de esa residencia…

-Pero hace muchos años que está desocupada –dijo Sara pensativa- Me imagino que ya ni muebles ha de haber… Y los zombies…

-No te preocupes, todo está un poco polvoriento, sin embargo, las camas siguen ahí. Y no te preocupes por los zombies, el lugar es seguro. Aunque en el trayecto podríamos encontrarnos con alguno, pero eso no es problema para nosotros.

-Pues siendo ese el caso –dijo la muchacha-, me parece una excelente idea, pero… ¿te molesta si me adelanto?

-En absoluto –respondió el desconocido-. Yo te alcanzo en unos minutos ¿Te parece?

Sara asintió. Recogió sus cosas y besó al extraño joven en los labios.

-Cuídate, por favor –dijo ella-

-Cuídate tu tambien –le respondió el antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta.

Afuera del centro de formación, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Sara miró al cielo, y vió la luna llena a través de los nubarrones. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo nocturno. La joven sonrió.

-Esto es el escenario ideal para una película de terror –murmuró.

Sara soltó su cabello y sintió cómo el ventarrón que soplaba desordenaba su pelo. La larga cabellera roja de la joven ondeando al viento, evocaba ardientes llamaradas de fuego infernal.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, y cayó en la cuenta de que el único camino para llegar a la casa donde años atrás vivía, era cruzando la reja de maya que bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Meh! –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- Como si fuera a venir alguien a regañarme por eso.

Acto seguido, la chica trepó por la reja y cruzó. Siguió por todo el camino que minutos antes había recorrido su hermana y su respectiva pareja. Sara corrió rápidamente hacia la casa, la cual pudo vislumbrar a unos metros. Sin embargo en su camino se atravezó una jauría de perros zombie, dispuestos a convertirla en su cena. Sara sonrió.

-¡Ah no! –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa cínica mientras sacaba sus garras- A mí no me van a comer, cabrones…

Uno de los perros se abalanzó contra la muchacha quien sin inmutarse y de un tajo, le cercenó la cabeza. Movida por una especie de furia asesina, la pelirroja atravesaba o decapitaba a cuanto perro se le acercara más de la cuenta. La muchacha corrió hasta la casa que hace tantos años había habitado y abrió el portón para entrar rápidamente.

Rebecca observaba el lugar examinando cada rincón de ese calabozo sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el extraño joven de los ojos celestes.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo –murmuró el sujeto mientras miraba a la oficial examinando uno de los aparatos de tortura- Yo ya he tomado este lugar para mí; lo cual significa que tú estás invadiendo…

El joven miró un botón amarillo que se encontraba cerca de los controles y sonrió.

-Y yo soy muy territorial… -murmuró con una sonrisa cruel mientras oprimía el botón amarillo. Un agudo chillido resonó de una de las salas cercanas al lugar donde se encontraba la oficial Chambers. El extraño rió.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –exclamó Billy al escuchar el chillido cerca de ahí.

-Se oyó como un chango –respondió Azucena-. Solo espero que no sea otro monstruo.

-Y si lo es, que no estemos a su alcance… -contestó el convicto.

Mientras, Rebecca seguía checando el lugar, escuchó como si algo pesado cayera cerca de ella, en ese momento, la joven percibió un olor fétido, como el de una jaula que no ha sido limpiada en años, un hedor a orines, heces, y sabe Dios qué mas proveniente de muy cerca de ella… Rebecca volteó temerosa sólo para encontrarse con un simio. El animal tenía la piel rasgada y podían verse a la perfección los músculos, la mirada colmada de furia estúpida.

La oficial de los ojos verdes dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de ver la forma de evadir el ataque de esa bestia que se acercaba a ella mostrando sus afilados colmillos en un gesto de rabia asesina. La muchacha dio otro paso hacia atrás, y entonces, el piso crujió abriéndose bajo los pies de la joven haciéndola caer al vacío.

Tras cerrar el zaguán, Sara entró a la residencia donde hacía más de 15 años vivía felíz al lado del Dr. James Marcus. La joven miró a su alrededor, y lanzó un suspiro.

-Papi, ya estoy en casa otra vez –murmuró.

Sara avanzó lentamente por el recibidor y se detuvo un momento; al ver los viejos muebles, que en algún momento fueron los más suntuosos, y cuyo lujo estaba apagado bajo varias capas de polvo que se había acumulado a través de los años, su mente se llenó de recuerdos, y su corazón de sentimientos encontrados; por un lado sentía una gran felicidad por hallarse de nuevo en el lugar que antes fuera su hogar, por otro lado, una gran tristeza se apoderaba de ella al ver que faltaba lo más importante… el hombre a quien tanto añoraba.

La muchacha miró a una mesa de centro, donde se encontraba una carpeta de cuero negro donde parecía haber varios documentos la pelirroja tomó la vieja carpeta soplando para quitar el polvo que la cubría, y entonces la abrió, ahí se encontraban memorándums, algunos teléfonos con algunos nombres, la dirección de un tal Edward Ashford, y otras direcciones mas, el teléfono de Tango… entonces, algo capturó su atención… era un pequeño dibujo hecho por ella, de algo que intentaba ser una ballena, arriba estaba escrito el nombre del animal: "Make Mao". Sara sonrió, recordaba perfectamente ese suceso, al igual que las personas que lo vivieron.

La residencia del Dr. James Marcus no era precisamente un lugar muy frecuentado por las visitas, huelga decir que era realmente raro que el Dr. Marcus tuviera "Casa llena" sin embargo, aquella tarde de Junio, por alguna razón que ni el mismísimo Dr. Marcus recordaba, se reunieron algunas personas en su casa. Entre esas personas se encontraban Ozwell E. Spencer, William Birkin, Albert Wesker, y otras personas de la mesa directiva de la corporación Umbrella, quienes se habían reunido en la residencia del Dr. James Marcus a discutir algún asunto referente a una investigación sobre una arma biológica la cual se encontraban trabajando, y aparte tomarse alguna copa.

Desafortunadamente para el científico, la junta tuvo que hacerse en su casa y tenía que hacer de anfitrión, cosa que el odiaba, debido a cierto incidente causado por la repentina rebelión de un grupo underground de estudiantes providistas.

Para desgracia de Marcus, ese día, Francín Carter, la joven aspirante que cuidaba de Lenore se encontraba fuera del país atendiendo un asunto familiar y Valerie Toriello se encontraba en cuarentena por una gripe muy fuerte, lo cual indicaba que tendría qué arreglárselas solo con la niña esa noche.

Sin embargo, la cosa no era tan mala, si bien, Lenore era una niña traviesa, e inquieta, también era una niña que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de complacer a su padre, y que en varias ocasiones, solo bastaba con darle papel y lápiz para que estuviera tranquila. Esa tarde, era demasiado temprano como para que la niña se fuera a dormir, y nadie en el centro de formación estaba dispuesto a cuidar de la pequeña, de modo que el científico decidió que lo mejor era mantener a la niña cerca y vigilarla durante la junta. Así que el viejo Marcus sentó a la niña en la sala y le dio un juego de crayones, plumones y un cuaderno de hojas blancas para que la criatura se pusiera a dibujar.

La niña terminó un dibujo, el cual le enseñó a su papá. El científico pudo distinguir que se trataba de una ballena.

-¿Y esta ballena? –inquirió el.

-¡Se llama Make Mao! –replicó la niña- ¿Te cuento el cuento de Make Mao?

-¡Vaya! –respondió el hombre de los ojos celestes- Hasta le hiciste su cuento… A ver, cuéntamelo, gatita…

-Había una vez –comenzó la pequeña- una ballena blanca llamada Make Mao… era grandísima, enorme. Un pirata se quería comer a Make Mao, y decía: "Make Mao, Make Mao" y parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa, por que solo se la pasaba diciendo "Make Mao". Y es que en solo pensar en la cantidad de chuletas de ballena, que se comería, pues no podía dejar de pensar en eso. El pirata vivía tratando de matar a Make Mao para comérsela, pero siempre en cada intento de cazarla el menso del pirata se caía de boca al mar. Una mañana, Make Mao, estaba cansada de las tontadas del pirata, y se lo comió a el junto con toda su tripulación, y todos se murieron. Fin.

James Marcus sonrió, si bien, era una historia bastante estúpida, la forma en que la pequeña Lenore la contaba (Imitando la voz del pirata y todo), le parecía muy graciosa. Lenore corrió a contarle el cuento a William Birkin, quien se encontraba en la sala desde hace algún rato. Unos minutos después, llegó Spencer, la niña se apresuró a saludarlo y a preguntarle si quería que le contara el cuento de Make Mao. El presidente de Umbrella Inc. no objetó, y la niña le contó su recién nacida historia.

Conforme la gente iba llegando, Lenore Marcus los recibía contándoles el "Maravilloso" cuento de la ballena Make Mao. Desafortunadamente para Spencer y William Birkin, el cuento de Make Mao que les había parecido gracioso a la primera vez que lo contaron, después de escucharlo tres veces seguidas, mas bien parecía tedioso, una pesadilla que empezaba una y otra vez, cada vez que llegaba gente… Llegó un momento, en el cual Ozwell. E. Spencer, Albert Wesker, y William Birkin, hartos de escuchar la historia de Make Mao una y otra vez, cuando llegaba un invitado y la pequeña lo acaparaba para preguntarle si quería oir el cuento de Make Mao, los tres sujetos le hacían señas desesperadas para que no aceptara. El inocente recién llegado miraba sin entender el por qué de esas señas, luego veía a la hermosa Lenore Marcus, con su carita tan tierna y esos grandes ojos turquesa suplicantes. Entonces volteaba a mirar al Dr. Marcus, y era cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que debía acceder a escuchar el cuento, para no desairar al anfitrión.

Al rato que llegaba otra persona, se repetía la historia y era cuando el anterior entendía la magnitud del problema, sumándose a la gente que hacía señas desesperadas.

Una vez que llegaron todos, la junta se llevó a cabo normalmente, Marcus puso a su niña a que dibujara en un rincón, mientras los mayores hablaban de sus asuntos. Sin embargo, Spencer y Birkin recordaban ese incidente y no lo olvidarían. Esa noche cuando todos se estaban yendo. Marcus le comentó a Spencer en broma, si no quería que Lenore se fuera con el para que todas las noches le contara el cuento de Make Mao. No hace falta decir que Spencer le lanzó una mirada asesina a Marcus, quien le sonrió de la manera más cínica que pudo.

-Así que lo estuvo guardando durante todos esos años… -murmuró la chica mirando el dibujo con nostalgia-. Me pregunto qué más habrá guardado…

La pelirroja avanzó por todo el recinto, recorrió la cocina y recordó las veces que estuvo en esa cocina acompañada por Francin Carter…

-_Fran, mi tía Francín _–Pensó- _ella es el punto de unión entre mi vida como Lenore Marcus, y mi vida como Sara… Eso explica ese extraño sentimiento que me provocaba al estar cerca de ella. _

Sara siguió por toda la casa, se asomó al viejo baño, encendió la luz y pudo ver que aunque todo estaba en orden, había polvo por los estantes y muebles. La joven se sintió nostálgica al recordar las excusas que inventaba para no bañarse. Sara entró y revisó el lugar con detenimiento. Algunos productos de aseo personal se encontraban a medio uso y el baño parecía haber sido usado hace relativamente poco.

-Supongo que el chico-sanguijuela lo ha de haber usado –comentó Sara sin darle mas importancia al asunto.

La muchacha siguió recorriendo la residencia hasta llegar a la recámara que ella ocupaba… Sara vió la hermosa recámara que alguna vez fue suya.

-Esto no tiene sentido -dijo Birkin mientras caminaba junto con su compañero Wesker para salir de la sala de control- ¿De verdad crees que esa sea la verdadera identidad de ese muchacho desquiciado? ¡Imposible! Pero si eso de algún modo fuera verdad, entonces Umbrella estará acabada.

-Si nuestra conspiración contra el Dr. Marcus es revelada, la carrera del Sr. Spencer llegará a su fín –replicó Wesker mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia el ascensor-, sin mencionar las de nosotros…

William miró a Albert algo angustiado.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –inquirió.

-Simplemente voy a decir adiós a Umbrella –respondió Albert Wesker en tono resuelto- La última y mas poderosa arma que hemos hecho con base en el T-Virus está casi lista, lo único que nos queda es conseguir los datos de combate…

William Birkin apretó los puños.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –exclamó el científico- No pienso abandonar mi trabajo. Si bien, ya he terminado mi investigación sobre el T-Virus, necesito un poco mas de tiempo para completar el aún mas poderoso G-Virus.

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió Wesker con una sonrisa- Yo por lo pronto voy a seguir mi plan original de atraer a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. a la mansión. Su nivel de entrenamiento los hace los sujetos de prueba perfectos.

William Birkin miró en dirección al cuarto de control.

-Me preocupa mucho el hecho de que Lenore Marcus ande por aquí, y que encima, sepa lo que ocurrió. En ese sentido tenemos un doble problema con Lenore y ese loco. Es una lástima que Lenore esté enterada de lo que hemos hecho con su querido padre –suspiró Birkin-, habría sido otra arma bio orgánica excelente.

Wesker y Birkin llegaron hacia un ascensor. Albert oprimió un botón.

-Pues yo ya tengo mi plan –dijo Wesker mientras esperaba el ascensor- Pero el hecho de que Lenore Marcus y su amigo del vestido anden por aquí puede ser un grave problema y no hablo de la compañía, si no de nosotros en específico, esa niña adoraba al Dr. Marcus. Lenore es muy poderosa, pero supongo que arderá como cualquier otra, al igual que su amigo del cabello largo.

-Bien –dijo Birkin con decisión- Mientras vemos qué ocurre, algo debe hacerse con ese loco, y su amiga… y debe hacerse pronto. Si mi memoria no me falla, el complejo tiene un sistema de autodestrucción en el sótano. Voy a buscarlo, lo voy a programar, y este lugar quedará reducido a un montón de escombros. Me duele el hecho de que un proyecto tan ambicioso, como Lenore se pierda de esta forma, es un verdadero desperdicio, sin embargo, hay que verlo de esta forma: Lenore no puede quejarse… al fín se reunirá con su adorado padre.

Wesker entró al ascensor y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-El Doctor James Marcus y su adorada hija Lenore Marcus juntos… En el infierno –rió Wesker.

-Esa es la idea –dijo Birkin mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba ante el.

-No puedo mas…

Afortunadamente para Rebecca, sus reflejos le ayudaron a agarrarse de una saliente al caer, sin embargo, no podría mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la oficial tomó su transmisor y avisó a Billy y Azucena, quienes la esperaban del otro lado. El convicto y la joven, no perdieron tiempo y subieron para buscar la forma de ayudarla. Al encontrarse arriba con los demás, Sebas preguntó por Rebecca.

-No hay tiempo de explicar –tenemos que hallar la forma de ayudar a Rebecca –dijo el hombre del tatuaje.

-Que no cunda el pánico –dijo Azalie tomando su péndulo-. Tenemos que localizar a Rebecca.

La joven de los ojos color granate cerró los ojos con el péndulo en la mano haciéndolo oscilar hasta que pudo localizar a la oficial.

-¡Vayamos por esa puerta! –indicó Azalie señalando la puerta del comedor del centro de formación, sé exactamente dónde está.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el comedor, bajando unas escaleras que daban al cuarto de calderas una vez ahí, Billy decidió que lo mejor es que lo acompañara Azalie nada mas, alegando que eran demasiados y ahorita lo importante era salvar a Rebecca. A los demás no les quedó más remedio que esperarlos en el comedor mientras acudían a rescatar a la oficial Chambers.

Después de haber estado unos minutos en la recámara que alguna vez fue suya, Sara salió hacia el pasillo. Había algo que la tenía desconcertada; sintió el aroma de Yoshua y Azalie en la alcoba y faltaban cosas, cosas importantes, como el joyero donde se encontraba su anillo.

La joven se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de la habitación que alguna vez fue del Dr. James Marcus. En ese momento tuvo una loca idea, en cuanto abriera la puerta, lo encontraría allí, afanado en su escritorio, o leyendo en su cama con las luces encendidas, los anteojos de leer puestos, con su cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, su estatura imponente y sus ojos celestes, así lo encontraría.

La muchacha se pasó la mano por el rojo cabello y tomó aire. Entonces giró la perilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación…

Y ahí lo vió…

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera pasado por esa alcoba, y ahí, sentado en el escritorio, se encontraba el… dándole la espalda. Sara quiso correr hacia el, abrazarlo con fuerza, no dejarlo ir nunca, cubrirlo de besos, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y hundir su rostro en el pecho del hombre que la había cuidado, y protegido años atrás, quien correspondía a cada muestra de afecto con igual vehemencia.

Sara se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró hondo.

-Anda, no seas cobarde… -se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento abrió la puerta tan solo para ver el dormitorio del hombre a quien tanto anhelaba ver vacío, los muebles empolvados y una soledad abrumadora que inundaba todo el cuarto. En ese instante sintió el duro golpe de la realidad, la violenta sacudida del dolor, y la triste convicción de que aquel hombre de sus recuerdos, a quien tanto ansiaba abrazar, jamás volvería a estar a su lado, jamás volvería a verse reflejada en sus ojos celestes…

Ahí, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, de que el Dr. Marcus, había muerto, cuando realmente sintió su ausencia, y todas las lágrimas que no había llorado mientras estaba en compaña del extraño joven de cabello largo, todo ese llanto rezagado, brotó de golpe desde lo más profundo de las entrañas. Un llanto dolorido, desgarrador. En ese momento Lenore Marcus, esa joven alta, de mirada soberbia, se derrumbó en sollozos llenos de dolor… murmurando con dificultad el nombre de ese hombre a quien extrañaba, de ese anciano de ojos celestes una y otra vez… llamándolo a pesar de que sabía que no acudiría, preguntándole dónde se encontraba, sabiendo que nunca se lo diría.

Entre lágrimas, Sara se recostó en la cama tratando de aspirar el aroma de esa persona tan querida para ella. Buscando en medio del olor a tiempo, el aroma del hombre que diez años atrás había sido asesinado. Sara lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo y más; estaba hecha un torrente de llanto, un tumulto de sollozos, un sofoco de nostalgias y de tristezas… acostada en esa cama, en la que alguna vez ella durmió con el hombre que la había criado. Ahí tumbada sobre esa cama, en la soledad de esa habitación se quedó llorando, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Billy y azalie bajaron las escaleras al cuarto de mantenimiento, rodearon una caldera enorme que siseaba. Siguieron corriendo en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo. Billy se detuvo y le dijo a Azalie.

-Escúchame, podría ser peligroso que sigas de aquí en delante –dijo Billy- No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya algo allí, mientras Rebecca esté en peligro. Lo mejor será que regreses con los demás al comedor y ahí nos esperan ¿Va?

-Órale –respondió Azalie-. Suerte.

Billy bajó unas escaleras de metal oxidado y empujó la puerta.

La estancia era grande, fría y húmeda, con paredes y suelo de piedra. Billy atravesó la estancia corriendo y mirando algo que por un momento pensó que era una fuente, rodeada de estatuas de animales.

-Pinche manicomio –comentó.

Billy dobló una esquina, en el pequeño corredor, vió que había dos puertas. Guiado por su instinto, el hombre del tatuaje entró por la puerta que se hallaba mas al fondo.

Rebecca aún se encontraba agarrada de la saliente. Se encontraba en el límite, sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y sus dedos se resbalaban, hasta que se soltó.

-_Dios, ¡No por favor! –_Pensó Rebecca al soltarse.

-¡Te tengo! –dijo una voz masculina mientras la agarraba de la muñeca evitando la caída.

Rebecca miró hacia arriba y sintió una oleada de alivio mientras el hombre del tatuaje la jalaba para sacarla del hoyo. Una vez a salvo, Rebecca lanzó un suspiro de alivio mientras Billy descansaba. La joven comenzó a llorar, tanto de alivio como de gratitud, por un momento pensó que ahí iba a morir, sola, en medio de ningún lugar… Billy comprendió lo que la joven oficial sentía y la abrazó con fuerza, pasándole la mano por el cabello.

-Ya… -decía Billy mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rebecca- ya pasó, todo está bien.

-Gracias… -murmuraba Rebecca- Me salvaste de nuevo…

-Oye, -repuso Billy con una sonrisa- era lo menos que podía hacer… prometimos cooperar ¿Recuerdas?

Rebecca se separó y lo miró sin decir nada… ¿Es posible que una persona tan amable haya sido capaz de asesinar a veintitrés personas?

-Billy… yo… ¿Por qué te llevaban a ejecución? –Inquirió Rebecca- Tu… ¿Tu mataste a esas personas? No voy a juzgarte, solo quiero saberlo… Necesito saber la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El convicto la miró a los ojos.

-Hace un año, mas o menos por esta época, enviaron a mi unidad a África a intervenir en una guerra civil –explicó- Supuestamente debíamos destruir la guarida de una guerrilla. Era por esta época del año, ya sabes, cuando el calor se pone más bravo y nos soltaron lejos del punto a donde debíamos llegar. Como pudimos, avanzamos hacia nuestro objetivo, en medio de la jungla.

Billy se recargó sobre unas cajas de madera y fijó sus pupilas color acero hacia las tristes paredes de piedra.

-La mitad de nosotros, cayó víctima del calor –continuó- los demás murieron en manos del enemigo. Uno por uno fueron cayendo por una razón u otra. Cuando llegamos al lugar, ya estábamos cansados, medio locos, hartos de tanto calor.

-¿Y luego? –inquirió Rebecca con sus ojos color esmeralda fijos en los de el.

-¡Los idiotas a cargo nos dieron mal las coordenadas! –respondió el apretando los puños- Solo era una pequeña aldea, un pueblito, gente inocente…

Rebecca lo miraba en silencio mientras el continuaba hablando.

-No podíamos llegar con las manos vacías; por lo cual el jefe nos dijo que debíamos deshacernos de ellos.

La voz se le quebró al recordar como reunieron a la población del lugar para matarlos, recordaba perfectamente cuando les pedía inútilmente que no lo hicieran…

-¿Entonces tu mataste a toda esa gente inocente? –indagó Rebecca.

-Dijiste que no ibas a juzgarme –replicó el convicto.

-No te estoy juzgando –respondió Rebecca-. Pero es importante para mí el saberlo.

Billy la miró a los ojos sin decir nada. El hombre pudo darse cuenta de que la joven, aceptaría la verdad, por mas dolorosa que fuera. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Quise evitarlo –respondió- Te juro que quise evitarlo, pero me golpearon. Me dejaron atontado, semi inconsciente, sin embargo pude ver todo. Cuando todo acabó, al regresar, ellos me echaron la culpa. Hubo un juicio, perdí, y este es el resultado. Ahora estoy en esta casa de locos, con un montón de muchachitos aventureros, una "vestida loca" buscando venganza, una pelirroja fanfarrona con fobia a las cucarachas y tu.

La joven oficial sonrió, era obvio que decía la verdad, después de todo, a pesar de conocerlo hace poco, se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de un psicópata, o de un asesino a sangre fría.

-Y hablando de los muchachitos aventureros –dijo Rebecca- Creo que nos están esperando.

-Tienes razón -repuso Billy-.Además, aquí hay algunas armas que deberíamos repartir entre algunos de ellos –comentó mientras señalaba dos pistolas que se encontraban sobre la caja de madera.

-Wey, esos dos ya se tardaron –comentó Sebas mientras miraba impaciente hacia la puerta por donde Billy se fue.

-Ya cálmate, Sebas. Deben estar ocupados esos cabrones –replicó Abner.

-Pues a mí se me hace que Billy y Rebecca se fueron a "lo oscurito" -indicó Yoshua, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla con los pies arriba de una de las mesas del comedor.

Azalie por su parte, estaba sentada en una de las sillas con su rostro apoyado sobre el brazo cuyo codo apoyaba sobre una de las mesas. Azucena estaba sentada a un lado de ella, mientras Beka estaba sentada en la silla frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó Azucena a la joven de los ojos color rubí indicando el papel doblado que traía jugando en una mano.

Azalie miró el documento.

-Ah, ¿Esto? –Respondió- No sé, el chico de la túnica lo traía en sus manos cuando me lo encontré, pero como se fue muy precipitadamente, lo dejó olvidado.

Al escuchar eso, Christopher, quien se encontraba recargado sobre una barra que comunicaba con la cocina, se acercó a ellas. Los demás también se acercaron.

-¿Dices que ese papel lo dejó olvidado el wey del vestido? –Interpeló Christopher- ¿Ya lo leíste?

-No –contestó ella.

-¿Pues qué esperas? léela –indicó Yoshua, preso de la curiosidad.

-Es verdad –repuso Azalie- quizá esto nos responda algo sobre quién es el chico.

Azalie abrió el documento y lo leyó en voz baja detenidamente.

-¿Y bien? –indagó Beka.

-Es una carta de amor –reveló la joven.

-¿Qué? –dijo Christopher quitándosela de las manos.

El manuscrito parecía tener varios años de haber sido escrito, sin embargo, era perfectamente legible…

_Lenore:_

_Nunca supe que podría sentirme así, como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo. _

_Cada día te amo más y más... No sé si es un pecado lo que estoy sintiendo... No sé si está mal y realmente, no me interesa._

_Has sido lo mejor que ha tocado mi existencia. El que hayas entrado a mi vida, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, y si tengo que escoger entre el cielo y tu... te preferiría a ti siempre, por sobre todas las cosas. No lo dudaría ni un segundo, no hay razón para dudarlo._

_Las estaciones pueden cambiar... El invierno puede volverse primavera... Pero esto que siento por tí jamás cambiará._

_Pase lo que pase, mi querida Lenore..._

_Venga lo que venga... Yo voy a amarte hasta el día de mi muerte, e incluso, mas allá._

_Súbitamente el mundo parece un lugar perfecto._

_Súbitamente se mueve con tan perfecta gracia._

_Súbitamente mi vida tomó un enfoque diferente y, repentinamente, todo parece perfecto._

_Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa… tan sublime como un ángel. Un ángel que en algún momento, sin darme cuenta, se robó mi alma._

_Lo único que lamento es no haberte conocido mucho antes..._

_Lo único que lamento es que hayas nacido tantos años después que yo, que hayas llegado a mí, casi al final de mi vida._

_Pero me conformo con el hecho de tenerte cerca, de estar a tu lado. Y desearía estar siempre a tu lado._

_Te amo ¡Maldición! Perdóname, pero en verdad te amo y me atrevo a decir que no hay nadie más que te ame como yo, sin medida._

_Ahí estás, dormidita... luces tan tierna, tan inocente, Tan indefensa..._

_Te siento tan distante y tan cercana al mismo tiempo._

_No sé cuando estarás leyendo esto, no sé si tenga algún día el valor de entregarte esta carta para que sepas lo que realmente siento por ti, un amor destinado al fracaso._

_Siempre dices que vas a casarte conmigo, pero sé que con los años cambiarás de opinión, y no te lo voy a reprochar, mi amor... pues quizá cuando leas esta carta, vas a pensar que no soy mas que un enfermo mental o un viejo ridículo y no voy a culparte._

_Podrán venir tiempos difíciles, quizá se avecinen muchos problemas; pero yo te amo y pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga, voy a amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Te amo, Lenore_

_Dr. James Marcus._

_PD. Perdóname todo._

Hubo un silencio general en el comedor. Nadie sabía qué decir acerca de esa misiva, que iba dirigida hacia Sara. Era increíble pensar que un hombre cuya mirada reflejaba tanta frialdad en el enorme retrato que presidía el vestíbulo de ese centro de formación, pudiera dirigirle palabras tan dulces a alguien. Tal vez el director del centro de formación de Umbrella Inc. era un hombre muy contradictorio.

-Bueno –dijo Azalie rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras guardaba el escrito-. Supongo que mi hermana se sentirá felíz de tener esto.

-¿Qué pensaría hacer el wey del vestido con eso? –preguntó Sebas, la pregunta era mas dirigida a sí mismo que a Azalie.

-Una de dos –respondió Abner-: O quería dársela a Sara, o deshacerse de ella.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así? –indagó Beka.

-¿No te das cuenta? –Exclamó Christopher- La imagen del Dr. Marcus no quedaría muy limpia si alguien se enterara de que el muy wey se había enamorado de una pequeña de alrededor de 5 años. Y por lo que dice la carta, ni el mismo Dr. Marcus estaba seguro de querer que esa carta llegara a manos de Sara.

-No mamen… Pinche viejillo… -murmuró Sebas- Por eso el mundo está como está…

-No culpes de todo al ruco –comentó Yoshua incorporándose-. Por que el estaba enamorado y muy bien correspondido… Oigan, dejando, ¿Ustedes creen que el ruquillo y Sara tuvieron... ya saben?

-¡Shhhhtt! No nombres judíos en frente de Hitler… -expresó Sebas señalando con una mueca de la cabeza el lugar donde Christopher se encontraba.

-¡Claro que no, pinches morbosos! –exclamó Azalie molesta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Azalie y compaña voltearon sobresaltados tan solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Billy y Rebecca. Los muchachos corrieron hacia Rebecca felices de que la joven oficial estuviera a salvo. Después de que Rebecca comentara brevemente los sobresaltos de su odisea en el hoyo, Billy sacó dos pistolas y las repartió. Una se la dio a Sebas y la otra a Azucena.

-Si llegaran a separarse por grupos, -condicionó Billy- procuren estar con alguien armado, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Encontraron algo interesante? –preguntó Azucena.

-Si, parece que hay mas hacia donde ir desde ahí –comentó Billy-, ¿Vienen?

-Pues vamos –respondieron.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué gritabas tanto, Azalie? –comentó Rebecca mientras se encaminaban hacia el cuarto de calderas.

-Es que parece ser que el Dr. Marcus andaba de caliente con la niña Lenore –decía Yoshua.

-Cállate –replicaron Christopher y Azalie a coro.

-La verdad, no me sorprendería, –comentó Billy entre risas…

-A mí tampoco -decía la oficial Chambers mientras abría una puerta-, después de esto, puedo decir que ya lo he visto todo Las voces se empezaron a alejar al internarse en los sótanos.

Los rojos cabellos de Sara se esparcían sobre la almohada como un manto de seda carmesí. Aún podían verse en sus ojos cerrados, los vestigios de un llanto dolorido. Sara dormía –mas bien dormitaba- en la vieja cama que perteneció al hombre de los ojos celestes. De súbito, la joven sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella, una presencia que la hacía sentir felíz, y un aroma muy conocido, y querido…

-Papá… -susurró la pelirroja.

Sara sintió claramente como una mano acariciaba su rostro… no había duda… esa mano no era la del joven de cabello largo. Por un instante, la joven se debatió entre abrir los ojos y ver de una vez por todas a la persona que estaba ahí, en la cama, prácticamente encima de ella; sin embargo, tenía miedo de que al hacerlo no lo encontrara y que todo se tratase de un sueño, por lo cual, la hermosa joven de cabellos color grana decidió disfrutar aunque fuera un poco mas de ese sueño.

-Te extrañé, papá… -dijo, y entonces se corrigió a sí misma- No… tú no eres mi padre y jamás lo fuiste, tu siempre fuiste mi James…

La voz del hombre que había sido asesinado diez años atrás sonó muy cerca de ella.

-Lloraste mucho…

En ese instante, Sara abrió sus ojos sorprendida. El hombre a quien tanto extrañaba, el Dr. Marcus, su querido James no estaba ahí… quien la observaba era el joven de largo cabello… Sara se reincorporó ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? Era lógico que se tratara del extraño joven… después de todo, su aroma era idéntico al del hombre de sus recuerdos. El joven de los ojos celestes acarició con ternura el rostro de la muchacha.

-Lloraste demasiado… -reiteró el muchacho- Supongo que el llegar a esta casa y no verlo fue muy duro para ti.

Sara acarició las sábanas y rompió a llorar de nuevo. El muchacho la abrazó.

-¡Lo extraño! –Sollozó- Lo extraño mucho… y el no está… Me quedé sin decirle tantas cosas…

-Cálmate, por favor, Lenore –dijo el desconocido abrazándola con más fuerza mientras enroscaba un mechón rojizo entre sus dedos- Suéltalo todo…. Lo que querías decirle, dilo… sácalo.

La joven desahogó todos sus pesares ante el joven de los ojos celestes, quien no la soltó ni por un momento, y cada vez que Sara parecía alterarse más, el la abrazaba con más fuerza calmándola sin problemas. Poco a poco, la pelirroja se tranquilizó. Más que nada por la cercanía con el extraño joven de los ojos celestes; de algún modo, el sonido de su respiración, y la sensación del latido del corazón del hombre que vengaba la muerte de ese ser tan amado para ella, la hacía sentirse bien. Era algo que ella no sabía explicar, simple y sencillamente, ese joven de ojos celestes, estatura imponente y largo cabello del color del bronce viejo, la hacía sentirse felíz, tranquila. Sara sentía una inmensa paz cuando se encontraba junto a el, de pronto la invadía la certeza de que la presencia de el llegaba en cierto punto a borrarle la tristeza.

El extraño miró a Sara a los ojos y la recostó sobre la cama junto a el, al tiempo que la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Descansa, amor… Sé que es difícil, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, y no pienso apartarme de tí –le susurró al oído- No te sientas sola.

Sara se mantuvo junto al el y cerró los ojos, por momentos, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo había regresado, había instantes en que repentinamente todo se sentía como los tiempos en los cuales Sara vivía al lado del Dr. Marcus, y extrañamente, sentía por momentos, que quien la abrazaba era el hombre que la había criado.

Mientras, Azalie y los demás acompañaban a Billy y a Rebecca por los sótanos del viejo centro de formación. Después de encontrarse cara a cara con unas extrañas bestias que parecían una cruza de rana y gorila, Billy encontró una nueva llave; Esta era muy similar a la llave de la flama, sin embargo, el diseño de esta tenía una gota de agua, en lugar de la flama. El convicto se reunió con los demás anunciándoles su hallazgo.

-Esperemos que eso nos lleve hacia Sara –dijo Christopher al ver la llave.

-En un descuido y la encontremos –dijo Billy encogiéndose de Hombros.

-Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Rebecca-. Pero lo mejor es que nos movilicemos… este lugar me da mala espina.

El grupo siguió su camino, pero en el regreso encontraron algo digno de verse. Las estatuas de animales. Azalie se acercó y los miró detenidamente.

-Oigan… -dijo la joven de los ojos color carmín- ¿No les parece interesante? Aquí tiene algo para encenderse… Podríamos encontrar algo interesante.

-Tal vez podamos acceder a esa área –comentó Sebas mientras se acercaba una reja.

El muchacho leyó la plaquita junto a la puerta de hierro. Ahí venía la clave.

El responder el acertijo no fue difícil, y como era de esperarse, abrió la reja.

-¿Qué pedo? –dijo Abner- ¿Vamos para allá?

-Neeeh… -dijo Christopher en tono valemadrista mientras se encaminaba hacia el oscuro pasillo- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que te encuentres a Sara cogiendo con el wey del vestido –replicó Yoshua mientras lo seguía acompañado por los demás.

-Ja, ja… Muy gracioso –respondió el corpulento joven en tono sarcástico mientras abría una puerta.

Exploraron la habitación. Sólo había unas camas destendidas y otra hasta sin colchón, y unos cadáveres putrefactos tirados en el suelo. Al fondo había una chimenea donde se encontraba una Tablilla metálica, probablemente de pewter, que Billy recogió sin examinarla. Christopher miraba a su alrededor tapándose la nariz debido al nauseabundo hedor cuando sintió que algo le agarraba de la pierna. El muchacho miró hacia abajo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de terror y asco. El no-muerto intentaba morderle la pierna; abría la boca de donde escurría baba ennegrecida. Billy le disparó al cadáver reanimado inútilmente. Christopher optó por quebrarle la cabeza de un fuerte pisotón, salpicando su pantalón de mezclilla con sangre y restos de sesos.

El muchacho sufrió una violenta arcada que subió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas hasta su garganta terminando de ensuciando aún mas. Christopher salió del cuarto y se recargó en la pared del pasillo, cansado y sin energías. Billy se acercó a el.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

El joven no dijo nada, solo resolló y golpeó la pared con fuerza. Billy pudo advertir cómo unas lágrimas de coraje corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Ya estoy hasta la madre! –Exclamó Christopher en un grito- Todo lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa, comer algo, darme un baño y estar echado en mi cama viendo la tele. ¡Todo este viaje me ha ido de la chingada! Primero los celos de Sara, luego yo de pendejo que no hice nada. Si yo hubiera sido mas decidido, Sara no se habría ido sola con ese loco.

-El hubiera no existe –replicó Billy-. Si yo hubiera sido ortodoncista, no hubiera sido condenado a muerte, no habría pasado por este lugar y no estaría por aquí. Pero todo pasa por las cosas que decidimos. Ya mejor deja de pensar en Sara y mejor preocúpate por lo que te pueda pasar a ti.

-¡Es que no puedo, entiende! –Respondió Christopher- ¡No estoy tranquilo sabiendo que mi Sara anda por ahí sola con un lunático capaz de esparcir un virus tan peligroso.

-Dime la verdad –inquirió el Ex marine- ¿Es por lo que le pueda pasar a Sara ¿O es por lo que pueda pasar entre Sara y ese tipo?

-Las dos cosas –contestó Christopher en tono cortante.

-Entonces estás celoso… -concluyó Billy divertido.

-Claro que no… ¡Bueno, sí! Estoy muy celoso, y a decir verdad, aunque no conozco al jotito del vestido me caga, lo detesto. Desde que llegué a Buscar a Sara no hablaba de otra cosa mas que "El chico de la colina y lo mucho que se parecía a Sephiroth y cómo Christopher les chingó el romance". Estoy celoso, por que sé que ese tipo es exactamente lo que a Sara le gusta: Pelo largo, ojos claros… Estoy furioso por que todo el tiempo erróneamente pensé que esa hermosa pelirroja era inalcanzable para mí. Y Hasta hace poco me dí cuenta que no lo era, que podía quedarme con ella, y justo cuando creí que la tenía segura. Se me va de las manos así de fácil.

En ese momento, del cuarto del fondo, Azalie, Rebecca y los demás salieron. No había mucho en ese lugar. Lo único que encontraron fue el diario de algún estudiante del recinto.

-¡Miren lo que hallamos! –dijo Rebecca mientras Azalie sostenía triunfalmente la libreta.

-Es un diario –dijo la joven de los ojos color rubí.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Yoshua- Al fín sabremos si el "doc" se cogió a Lenore. O si ella se lo cogió a el.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Yoshua.

-¿Sigues con eso? –inquirió Azalie mientras abría el diario. Billy la detuvo.

-¿No creen que es mejor leerlo allá arriba? –inquirió.

-Tienes razón –dijo Azalie-. Vámonos al comedor.

El grupo se dirigió al comedor. Una vez ahí, Rebecca exhortó a Azalie a leer el diario.

_¿Qué investigará el Director Marcus con tanto esmero?_

_¿Qué hay detrás de su insano interés por las sanguijuelas?_

_¿Interés...?_

_Quizás debería decir amor..._

_El fallecimiento de Lenore_

_¿Será que con ellas trata de llenar el vacío que la muerte de la niña le dejó?_

_Hay muchos rumores sobre la muerte de Lenore…_

_Travis dice que en realidad el cuerpo de la pequeña se encuentra escondido en algún lugar._

_El afirma que el Director Marcus lo conserva para "usos recreativos", pero me parece algo muy enfermo._

_John por otro lado, dice que lo conserva por que quiere ver una forma de regresar a Lenore a la vida._

_Lo cierto es que todos extrañamos a la pequeña "Guu"_

_El director era un poco mas amable cuando ella estaba aquí._

_No me extraña, todos conocíamos de sobra el apego que sentían el uno por el otro._

_No es de extrañarse que trate de distraerse del dolor con esos bichos._

_Andan diciendo que hay algo peligroso en esas cosas._

_El mismo Dennis, por ejemplo, tocó una y acabó con una fiebre altísima._

_Y hoy de nuevo..._

_esos escalofriantes gritos tras la puerta._

_Dejad dormir a los perros..._

_No pienso acercarme por allí._

_Incluso si el director me lo pide, no quiero terminar como Dennis._

_Pobre infeliz._

_Todo el día rascándose._

_Solo de verlo me picaba a mí también._

_Quizás deba ir si puedo, ocmo_

_Dennis se fue. Voy yo_

_Hambre..._

_¡Socorro!_

_Mamá._

-Lo dicho –dijo Billy- Esto es una casa de orates.

-Al parecer había muchos que pensaban como Yoshua –comentó Sebas mirando al novio de Azalie.

-Bueno –dijo Rebecca- Al menos sabemos que ninguna de las teorías que manejaban eran ciertas, ya que la pequeña Lenore, "Guu" como la llamaban, está vivita y coleando…

-Bueno –dijo Azalie- Creo que lo mejor es que nos movilicemos, por que tenemos que hallar alguna salida o algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Azalie, de modo que salieron de ahí. Christopher se rezagó un momento.

-¿Por qué rayos la llamaban "Guu"? –murmuró.

Sebas se asomó por la puerta.

-Wey, ¿vas a venir, o qué? –le dijo.

El joven mexicano se encaminó junto con ellos.


	17. Pacto de sangre

**-CAPÍTULO 17-**

**-PACTO DE SANGRE-**

"_The smell of death is all around,_

_In the night when the cold wind blows, _

_No one cares, nobody knows."_

_The Ramones. _

_Pet Cemetery_

-Dime –decía Sara mientras descansaba su rostro sobre el pecho del desconocido-… ¿Alguna vez has deseado ser uno mas del montón?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí… me imagino que ese extraño talento de controlar a las sanguijuelas te ha de haber traído algunos problemas con otras personas… Ya sabes, en la escuela, con los otros niños.

-Pues –respondió el- esta habilidad la obtuve hace muy poco…

-Ya veo –respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-. Entonces dudo mucho que puedas entenderme…

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el joven.

-Tu vives diciéndome que soy perfecta, -comentó Sara- que soy la forma de vida mas perfecta y no sé qué mas… Mi papá, es decir, el Dr. Marcus solía decirme cosas por el estilo.

-Es que… Lenore… -dijo el sin entender- Tu eres perfecta.

Sara sonrió.

-Y yo he tenido momentos en los que he deseado ser una chica normal –replicó ella-. No hablo de mi organismo, si no mas bien de mi aspecto… A veces pienso que me habría ido mejor si mi cabello hubiera sido castaño, o negro… incluso rubio. O que mis ojos fueran como los de cualquier persona, es decir, de pupila redonda…

El muchacho se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. La joven tenía los ojos bordeados de rojo por el llanto, lo cual los hacía ver de un turquesa mas intenso.

-¿Y por qué dices algo así? –inquirió el- Si algo le gustó al Dr. Marcus de ti, es precisamente ese cabello rojo y esos ojos tan extraordinarios… No hay necesidad de decirte que a mí me encantan –agregó.

-Cuando yo era niña, ocurrió un detalle que me persiguió gran parte de mi vida. Ahorita ya no tanto, pero siempre hubo gente que me cagaba el palo solo por ser diferente, ya fuera por mi aspecto físico, o por mis habilidades, o talentos… por una u otra cosa me cagaban el palo. Cuando entré a la primaria fue cuando me afectó bien cañón, ya que estaba acostumbrada al cariño de mis primos, mi hermana y la familia…

-¿Y eso? –inquirió el joven de los ojos celestes.

-Pues me discriminaban, solo por mi cabello, mis colmillos afilados y mis ojos… Mis compañeros de la primaria eran bien malditos… no me hablaban, y me ignoraban olímpicamente, y si yo trataba de hablar, se reían de mí… si algo nos causaba risa a todos y yo me reía, se quedaban callados y me miraban feo –enumeró la pelirroja-. Yo me entristecí tanto que dejé de hablar, y de ir a la escuela… incluso quise huir de la casa.

-¿Por qué quisiste hacer algo así?

-Por que no quería que mis papás se enteraran… -explicó Sara- Me sentía como una miserable… era horrible que me discriminaran, pero me daba mucha vergüenza que mis papás se enteraran ¿Qué tal, si ellos me odiaran por eso? Me daba miedo, mucho miedo, no quería que se enteraran de eso y escondía mis sentimientos… y me sentía aún mas miserable.

-Pero Lenore –dijo el-, no tenías por qué sentirte así… Escúchame bien, tu eres un ser superior, los miserables eran ellos, ellos eran insignificantes. Ellos no eran nada al lado de tu grandeza.

-Es que a los seres humanos les vale madre si eres mejor o peor –explicó la muchacha-. Ellos te ven diferente, sin importar que seas mejor. Es mas, cuando ven que eres mejor te tratan como si fueras basura… como si trajeras la peste negra y los fueras a contagiar… ¡Es mas! Te tratan como si fueras un zombie como los que andan rondando por aquí. Y comienzas a ser cobarde, no quieres comentar nada, aunque sabes que eso le molesta a los demás, el espíritu se oscurece cada vez mas… y comienzan a morir las palabras.

El muchacho no dejaba de mirarla, ella miró hacia otro lado y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio.

-Por eso a veces siento… -murmuró ella con sus ojos centelleantes de odio- Que detesto a gran parte de la raza humana.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó el extraño sujeto con una mirada de comprensión.

-Mi primo Oscar me encontró un día que estaba lloviendo, me llevaron a la casa por que sí estaba muy débil. Seguí sin hablar ni ir a la escuela –decía Sara-. En una de esas mi primo Oscar y mi primo Roberto fueron a la casa. Yo me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto jugando Nintendo. Oscar y mi papá fueron a entregarme una carta de mi maestra.

-¿Y qué decía? –indagó el joven.

-Decía que ella me iba a apoyar, pero que yo debía ser mas positiva y que lo mas importante era "Que debía quererme a mí misma" que tenía que encontrar algo de mí que me gustara, por que si no… ¿Cómo me iban a querer si no me quería a mi misma?

El extraño joven la miró comprensivo y se quedó callado unos minutos… el podía entenderla a la perfección. El muchacho de los ojos celestes la abrazó y acarició la roja cabellera de la joven.

-Yo… -dijo el joven mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos- Yo también hubo un momento en el que me discriminaron cuando era muy chico… la razón era un poco diferente, pero me daba pena de mi mismo. En eso te pareces un poco a mí. En la carta que tu maestra te mandó, hablaba de "quererse a sí mismo" Pero… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo se busca "Lo bueno de ti", si solo encuentras lo malo? Y es desesperante no poder encontrar eso bueno en uno mismo. Y… buscar por la fuerza… no sirve de nada…

Sara cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz del joven.

-Pero no es eso, Lenore… -continuó el- No significa eso.

El muchacho se separó un momento de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sara sentía que se perdía en esos ojos sorprendentemente celestes.

-Yo pienso que –siguió el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos- cuando te dicen que te quieren, empiezas a quererte a ti mismo… Es decir, al momento que alguien te acepte… siento que uno mismo puede perdonarse y comienzas a quererte a ti mismo.

La pelirroja sonrió… era la primera vez que se sentía tan identificada con alguien. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, o al menos lo eran para ella… El joven quitó unas mechas de cabello rojo que caían sobre el rostro de Sara. No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía apartar su vista de esos hermosos ojos color turquesa, de ese hermoso rostro con el cual soñaba desde hace tantos años. La amaba…

El extraño joven besó a Sara en los labios, y ella correspondió al beso con intensidad, la chica parecía estarlo devorando por la vehemencia con la que lo besaba y la fuerza con que sujetaba las ropas del desconocido. Parecía como si Sara estuviera bajo un extraño trance hipnótico cuando ella lo besaba y lo sujetaba con fuerza. El joven la sujetó de la cintura apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Por un momento se detuvieron, la pelirroja acariciaba el rostro del joven de largo cabello mirando sus ojos celestes.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? –Inquirió; la pregunta iba mas para sí misma que para el joven- ¿Por qué provocas esta sensación en mí?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el mirándola.

-Es que tú me haces felíz –respondió la pelirroja-. De alguna forma extraña y bizarra, haces que toda la tristeza se vaya… cuando estás conmigo, no me siento sola, de repente siento que todo está bien… que no me falta nada… Y….. –Sara se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación- ¡Maldición! Ya no sé ni qué pensar…

El extraño joven de los ojos celestes se quedó mirándola sin saber qué quería decir con eso último. Sara tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Tal vez suene demasiado extraño o exagerado, ya que apenas te acabo de conocer hace algunas horas pero…

-¿Pero?...

-Te amo… ¡Oh, Dios perdóname! Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero realmente te amo –dijo Sara.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho.

-No hay razón para que te sientas mal por eso –le susurró al oído-. Yo también te amo… más de lo que te imaginas…

-Entonces… -dijo ella titubeante- ¿Está bien?

-Lenore –respondió el- Está lo bastante bien para mí… De hecho está más que bien.

-Entonces –respondió ella más tranquila- si está lo bastante bien para ti, lo está para mí. Está lo bastante bien para mí… ¡Claro que sí!

Una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del desconocido.

Billy, Rebecca y todos los demás se encontraban afuera del centro de formación. Afuera de la puerta principal, para ser exactos. Ante ellos estaba un camino pavimentado, el cual ya habían visto por la ventana, parecía haber sido una carretera que se extendía unos 10 metros ante ellos y luego se interumpía repentinamente en una línea irregular de escombros, como si el puente que daba acceso al centro de formación –el cual estaba construido sobre la ladera de una colina- hubiera sido destruido, dejando un profundo abismo entre el centro de la formación y la otra parte del camino.

Sebas volteó y miró a través de una reja de malla ciclónica, un camino que llevaba a la residencia donde habían estado Yoshua y Azalie antes.

-¡Miren! –Exclamó el muchacho- Ahí hay una casa.

Los demás acudieron a asomarse.

-Y las luces están encendidas –mencionó Billy.

-Ya estuvimos ahí –comentó Azalie-. Ahí es donde vivía Sara con el Dr. Marcus.

-¿Y qué tan peligroso está? –Inquirió Christopher- ¿Hay demasiados zombies?

-No, lo peligroso es la ida… pero la casa está limpia –explicó Yoshua-. Es más fácil que te encuentres a Sara ahí a que te encuentres alguna criatura peligrosa…

-Me gustaría conocer el lugar –dijo Abner acariciándose la barbilla.

-Vamos –respondieron Sebas y Christopher a coro.

-Pero… -dijo Azalie.

-No hay pedo –dijo Christopher-. En un rato regresamos y nos vemos donde digan…

-¿Les parece en una hora o antes en el observatorio? –inquirió Yoshua.

-¡Vale! –dijo Sebas.

-Oigan –dijo Billy- Yo los alcanzo en unos minutos… se me antoja ver el lugar…

-¡Órale! –dijo Abner- Ahí te vemos.

Billy sacó una pistola y se la entregó a Abner.

-Toma –dijo el convicto-, por si encuentran algo en el camino… pero escúchame bien, escúchenme bien todos: Nunca apuntes un arma, a menos que en verdad vayas a disparar. Y no dispares a un hombre, vivo o muerto, a menos que en verdad quieras darle. No tiros de advertencia ¿Me escuchan? nada de tiros de advertencia, los tiros de advertencia no sirven, son mierda. Si van a tirar…. Tiren a matar.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta –dijo Abner mientras tomaba la pistola.

Abner, Sebas y Christopher treparon por la reja de malla ciclónica y se dirigieron a la casa. Mientras, Billy se quedó ayudando a Rebecca a alcanzar un objeto que estaba sobre un pilar.

La luna llena iluminaba todo el bosque de Raccoon mientras el aullido de los lobos se mezclaba con los lamentos de los cadáveres andantes que deambulaban por el centro de formación y sus alrededores, el olor fétido, dulzón de la muerte, de la podredumbre se esparcía por el lugar, sin embargo, esto no parecía importarle a Sara y a su misterioso joven de los ojos celestes, quienes resguardados en la recámara que alguna vez había sido del Dr. Marcus, en la casa donde alguna vez Sara, bajo el nombre de Lenore Marcus había vivido feliz, protegida de sus más profundos miedos, parecían no percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… o más bien eso no les interesaba.

La hermosa joven se encontraba feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias tan desfavorables en las que se encontraba, en brazos del extraño joven, disfrutando cada una de los besos que le daba, las caricias que le hacía, dejándose llevar…

-Lenore –dijo el joven mirándola con seriedad- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que pase esto?

Sara desvió la mirada no se había puesto a pensar en ello… había pasado por tantas cosas, que no se había puesto a pensar en lo que haría una vez que se reuniera con su hermana y sus amigos.

-Pues por unos segundos tenía pensado quedarme con mi papá… o irme con el a Victoria –dijo ella mirando a su alrededor- Pero el ya no está aquí…sin embargo…

La pelirroja se quedó callada unos minutos. El joven la miraba instándola a continuar.

-Aún estás tú –dijo ella tímidamente-. Yo… no quisiera irme a Victoria sin ti. Si por mí fuera… me quedaría contigo… Yo puedo trabajar en cualquier funeraria en el mundo… en ese sentido tengo mis papeles en orden… soy embalsamadora profesional… Y de las buenas. Muchas funerarias se pelean por mis servicios. Solo sería poner en orden las cosas con migración, conseguir una visa de trabajo y eso. Pero… por otro lado… no puedo dejar a mi hermana, mi familia y mis amigos de allá así como así… No puedo abandonarlos.

El muchacho sabía muy bien que su Lenore no podría abandonar a la familia que había cuidado de ella, ni el mismo habría permitido que lo hiciera, al menos no de forma tan abrupta y desagradecida. El tomó las manos de Sara entre las suyas y las besó.

-Haz lo que pienses que sea correcto –le dijo.

-Es que no quiero dejarte… ahora que te encontré no pienso alejarme de ti.

El desconocido la miraba comprensivo, entonces el rostro de Sara se iluminó de súbito.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Sara con una gran sonrisa- ¡Tú vente con nosotros! ¡Si! ven conmigo a Victoria… Sé que te gustará… es una ciudad muy tranquila. Vivirías conmigo… No importa si no trabajas… ¡Yo te mantendría!

El misterioso joven la miraba azorado ¿Acaso ella estaría dispuesta a tanto por el?

-¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a tanto por mí? –inquirió el desconocido sin dar crédito a las palabras de la pelirroja.

Sara lo miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Sé bien que suena estúpido, y que ni siquiera se tu nombre –dijo Sara llevándose una mano a su pecho-. Pero mi corazón, mi instinto me lo dice… Si te dejo ir… será un grave error. Quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar los días, contigo, las noches… quiero verlo todo en compañía tuya… Enfrentar al mundo a tu lado… -Sara desvió la mirada un momento- ¡Oh Dios! No puedo creer que haya dicho algo tan cursi….

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –le dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Tu eres mi amor… y mi vida… Siempre….

El joven se dio cuenta de que ella decía la verdad. Sara, Es decir, Lenore Marcus estaba dispuesta a todo, realmente a todo. Independientemente de lo mucho que la amaba, el podía sacar un beneficio… un beneficio bastante grande. El joven de los ojos celestes tomó a Sara de la cintura y la inclinó, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de la pelirroja.

-Entonces… Voy a darte una vida como jamás habrías imaginado –dijo el extraño Joven con sus ojos celestes fijos en los de ella y acariciando su rostro-… Amor para siempre… Un poder, más allá de lo que has imaginado… Camina conmigo, para ser mi amada esposa… para siempre…

Sara lo miró sorprendida ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso estaba proponiéndole matrimonio? Vaya que sí… ¡Y de qué forma!

_-¡Qué locuuuura! _–pensó ella con una sonrisa

-¿Que dices? –inquirió el- ¿si o no?

-Sí –dijo ella entre ansiosa y sorprendida-. Me encantaría.

El extraño sonrió, y la apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la joven con los labios. Todo estaba saliendo como el quería… y no era que no quisiera que Sara fuera su esposa, en realidad deseaba eso con todas sus fuerzas. La amaba, realmente la amaba… sin embargo… había algo mas que le interesaba de la bella joven de los ojos de gato… Sara no lo sabía, pero detrás de esa propuesta había algo más… una doble intención.

Sara, por su parte, sólo se dejaba llevar por cada beso. Las manos del joven de largo cabello cobraban vida propia se mostraban tensas, desesperadas, sus dedos se movían por sí solos, acariciando, asiendo, desabrochando… Sara por su parte deslizó la parte de arriba de la túnica que vestía el joven de los ojos celestes dejando su torso desnudo. El muchacho se detuvo a contemplar la esplendorosa desnudez de quien fuera la hija adoptiva del Dr. James Marcus.

No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda; cuando era niña la vió sin ropa en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, no era lo mismo… ya no tenía a una niña pequeña ante el, si no a toda una mujer, de estatura imponente, un hermoso talle, de cintura estrecha, y pechos redondos, grandes sin caer en la exageración. Un vello suave y de color rojizo cubría el monte de Venus sostenido por dos muslos torneados.

-Eres hermosa… -murmuró el muchacho mientras la contemplaba.

Rebecca bajó el objeto que estaba sobre el pilar con ayuda de Billy. Era una tablilla metálica similar a la que Billy recogió de aquella chimenea. La joven la guardó.

-Rebecca –dijo el ex marine-, regreso en seguida, voy con los otros chicos… no vaya a ser que se metan en problemas.

-Claro –respondió la joven-, nosotros vamos a recorrer lo que falta usando la llave nueva y de ahí nos vamos al observatorio. Ahí nos vemos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Billy-. Cuídense mucho.

-Yo las cuido, Billy, no te preocupes –dijo Yoshua-. Mejor tu ve a cuidar a los otros babosos, porque ellos sí pueden meterse en líos.

Billy solo rió y cruzó la reja que minutos antes, habían cruzado Christopher, Abner y Sebas.

-¡Vete con cuidado! –gritaron Azalie, Rebecca y las demás a coro.

Rebecca se dirigió a la puerta por donde habían salido.

-Mejor entremos al vestíbulo y descansemos un poco antes de seguir –dijo.

-Me parece una muy buena idea –dijo Azucena suspirando.

Las muchachas entraron al centro de formación acompañadas por Yoshua; pero al entrar la joven de los ojos color granate, fue como si entrara a otro tiempo…

El vestíbulo se encontraba como nuevo, las alfombras impecables, como recién lavadas, el piso era un espejo y la luz del sol matutino entraba en un ángulo por las ventanas, y había una cantidad de muchachos.

De súbito, Azalie sintió el roce de alguien que pasaba junto a ella; la muchacha volteó instintivamente para ver que la persona que la había rozado era Sara… el mismo cabello rojo, la misma estatura, la misma complexión y tipo de cuerpo.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella. Llevaba el cabello suelto a media espalda, muy lacio aunque ligeramente ondulado en las puntas.

Azalie se acercó un poco más para verla mejor.

No era Sara ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe? La joven era muy parecida a ella –tal vez demasiado- Pero definitivamente no era ella, había sus diferencias. La diferencia mas notoria era en sus ojos. Los ojos de Sara eran color turquesa, de mirada expresiva, tierna; en cambio, los de la joven que tenía frente a ella eran color grises, con un matiz violeta, y con una expresión de frialdad inenarrable. El mismo Dr. Marcus, e incluso el extraño joven se habrían sentido intimidados por esa mirada.

-¿Quién es ella? –murmuró Azalie mirándola detenidamente.

En ese momento, alguien pasó a través de ella, como si fuera un fantasma. Era una rubia, muy joven, pecosa de ojos color miel. Era bonita, pero no parecía muy inteligente. La rubia se dirigió a la joven de mirada fría.

-Hola –dijo-. ¿Tu también eres aspirante?

La pelirroja la miró con indiferencia.

-Sí –contestó inexpresiva.

La rubia lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya… –dijo- Por un momento pensé que yo sería la única mujer estudiando aquí… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kerrigan –respondió la pelirroja con su acento inglés-, Kerrigan Morningside.

-Verónica Bowers –respondió la rubia pecosa-. Vaya, ¿tu cabello es natural? Por que no es muy común ver una pelirroja sin pecas.

-Herencia familiar –dijo Kerrigan con una sonrisa fría-. Todos somos pelirrojos en mi familia, pero no tenemos pecas

Verónica miró a Kerrigan de arriba abajo sorprendida. Kerrigan vestía un traje color rosa viejo con ribetes en beige. Solo que la falda era muy corta, al menos para la época.

-Oye ¿No crees que tu falda es muy corta? –dijo.

-Es lo que se usa –contestó Kerrigan a secas.

-Si –dijo Verónica-. Pero yo no me atrevería a ponerme eso… Yo si tengo vergüenza.

Kerrigan Morningside le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Veo que aquí en América son algo delicados –dijo alzando la ceja izquierda.

Azalie se quedó pensando… El nombre de Kerrigan le sonaba muy conocido. En ese instante la conversación fue interrumpida por un muchacho, alto, apuesto de cabello largo, lacio aun que un poco despeinado, tal vez por el viento. Tenía barba de tres días. Usaba pantalones acampanados, y una playera azul y lentes oscuros a la John Lennon. A Azalie le recordó un poco al misterioso joven, pero a diferencia de éste, el joven que llegó con las chicas tenía la nariz aguileña, y su mentón era ligeramente cuadrado, mientras el desconocido de la túnica era de rostro afilado y ojos celestes de mirada fría. Los ojos del muchacho del pantalón acampanado eran color turquesa, expresivos... como los de Sara.

-Disculpen, muchachas –dijo el muchacho, que parecía una bizarra mezcla entre el joven de la túnica y Shaggy, el de Scooby Doo, y hablaba con un marcado acento británico-, ¿No saben en qué número van?

Kerrigan miró su ficha.

-Yo soy la número 201 –dijo hablando con acento británico- En este momento van en el 199.

-Qué bien –dijo el muchacho- Yo soy el 202, lo cual significa que voy justo después de ti. Por tu acento, noto que tú también eres de Inglaterra…

-Mi familia es proveniente de Irlanda –dijo Kerrigan con una sonrisa gélida-, pero el padre de mi Tatarabuelo vino a América hace muchos años. Mi abuelo se crió aquí en Estados unidos pero cuando se casó, se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. Yo soy la primera en generaciones que viene a América.

-Ya veo… -dijo el joven mirándola con interés- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

-Kerrigan Morningside –contestó la muchacha- Vengo de Sheffield, Inglaterra.

-¿De Sheffield? Vaya, yo soy de Birmingham –dijo el joven de los ojos turquesa extendiéndole la mano-. Mi nombre es Maxwell Bradshaw.

Azalie se sobresaltó… ahora entendía de donde conocía el nombre de Kerrigan ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan despistada? No había caído en la cuenta antes de escuchar el nombre de Maxwell Bradshaw. Esos dos sujetos que tenía en frente, eran quienes en unos años se convertirían en los padres de la niña que más tarde sería Sara.

La joven los examinó cuidadosamente. Si bien, Sara era idéntica a su madre y tenía más de los Morningside que de los Bradshaw, era notorio que había heredado el turquesa de los ojos de Maxwell Bradshaw, aparte, la mirada de Sara tenía la dulzura que ningún Morningside ha tenido jamás. A pesar de eso, los rasgos dominantes, eran los de Kerrigan.

Azalie abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostada en el regazo de Yoshua cerca de ellos estaban Rebecca y las demás muchachas.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió Rebecca- al entrar te desmayaste, así que te trajimos aquí al vestíbulo para recostarte.

-Estoy bien –dijo la muchacha-. Me pasa muchas veces..

-¿Otra visión? –preguntó Yoshua

Azalie asintió.

-Los padres de Sara –dijo-. Me refiero a sus padres verdaderos… ellos se conocieron aquí; eran estudiantes de este lugar.

-¿De verdad viste a los papás de Sara? –dijo Azucena emocionada- ¿Cómo eran?

Azalie se sentó lanzó un suspiro.

-Pues… la madre de Sara era una mujer muy hermosa; pelirroja, igual que Sara –relató Azalie-. Pero su mirada… era tan fría, tan dura… De hecho, Sara es idéntica a su madre tanto en la cara, como en la estatura y tipo de cuerpo. Sacó más de la mamá. Sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre en tamaño y forma, pero su color y expresión son diferentes.

-¿De qué color tenía los ojos la mamá de Sara? –preguntó Beka.

-Los tenía de un color bien pinche raro –dijo Azalie- Eran grises pero le tiraban un poquito a lila… muy bonito color.

-¿Y el papá cómo era? –inquirió Azucena.

-Muy guapo, aunque de nariz aguileña –respondió la joven de ojos color granate-. Cabello castaño claro, y los ojos del mismo color de Sara. De hecho, mi hermana sacó la forma de mirar de su padre y el mismo color de ojos.

-Pues… por momentos, la mirada de tu hermanita se torna fría y dura –comentó Yoshua- ¿No recuerdas la forma en la que miró a Christopher cuando ocurrió el incidente de Montse en el aeropuerto. A mí me dio escalofrío.

-Si… por momentos Sara mira como su mamá, después de todo –dijo Azalie.

-Azalie de verdad que cuando tengamos hijos ya sé con qué les voy a echar miedo cuando se porten mal –dijo Yoshua.

-¿Con qué? –indagó su novia.

-Niños –dijo Yoshua imitando el tono paternal empleado al querer contar un relato macabro-, si no se van a dormir, Va a venir su tía Sara… ¡Y los va a Mirar!

-No seas mamón –dijo Azalie riendo.

Rebecca se sentó un momento sobre las escaleras y guardó su arma mientras se recargaba plácidamente en el barandal de la escalera.

-_Espero que los otros estén bien –_Pensó mirando hacia arriba y lanzando un suspiro.

-Hagamos un pacto de sangre –dijo el desconocido. Por su tono, Sara se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? –inquirió ella extrañada.

-Será algo así como… nuestros votos matrimoniales –dijo el con una sonrisa extraña.

Sara lo miró desconfiada.

-¡Estás loco! –dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo el joven de los ojos celestes-. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Sara lo miró. No era que desconfiara de el, ella sabía que el lo decía con sinceridad, pero también se daba cuenta de que había algo más, algo que no quería decirle… Sabía que había algo raro ahí… no necesariamente malo, pero sí muy raro.

-No es que no confíe en ti –dijo la pelirroja- Pero, yo creo que un pacto de sangre es algo… extraño. Además… no sé… siempre imaginé que el día en que me casara sería diferente, ya sabes, con mi familia, un hermoso vestido…

-¿Quieres campanas y flores? –dijo el joven- Veré que puedo hacer. No voy a dejarte sin eso, si es lo que quieres, pero yo no quiero esperar a que se organice todo ese embrollo. Aunque hagamos el pacto de sangre, haremos la celebración como se te antoje. Además… no tiene nada de raro, hay algunas culturas donde se casan de esa forma.

Sara lo miró.

-De acuerdo, pero debes tomar en cuenta un detalle –dijo la joven- Si me hago una herida, esta se cierra en segundos sin dejar cicatriz. Además, eres el chico-sanguijuela ¿Qué tal si me dejas sin sangre por que la mía es demasiado sabrosa?

-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! –Exclamó el extraño frunciendo el ceño- Además, vengo preparado, si te saco un poco de sangre con una jeringa, no tendremos ese problema con las heridas.

El joven de largo cabello amarró un pedazo de tela en el brazo de la joven con el fín de improvisar un torniquete.

-Okey –dijo Sara alzando la ceja izquierda mientras doblaba el brazo con fuerza-. Has de saber que este pacto de Sangre es más bizarro de lo que pensé.

-Es la única forma de hacerlo –dijo el muchacho mientras introducía la aguja en su vena -. No te preocupes, no te va a doler. Afortunadamente pude encontrar tu vena fácilmente, hay veces que las vendas se esconden y es un verdadero lío.

Al terminar el proceso, el joven deshizo el torniquete.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –dijo Sara mientras movía el brazo- ¿Bebértela?

El extraño joven sólo sonrió y acto seguido, se introdujo la aguja en la vena yugular empujando el émbolo hasta el fondo ante la mirada azorada de la pelirroja.

-Eso es peligroso, ¿Sabes? –comentó la chica de los ojos turquesa.

-No para mí –dijo el joven-. Tu sangre es O, es compatible con cualquier tipo, incluyendo el mío.

-Espero que esta sea la primera vez que te inyectas sangre de otra persona –dijo Sara mirándolo extrañada- Pero… ¿te molesta si yo lo hago diferente? Digamos… ¿como lo hacen los vampiros?

-Yo no tengo problema con eso –dijo el extraño sujeto.

-No te preocupes, te hago una cortadita pequeña –dijo ella sacando una de sus garras.

Sara hizo una pequeña incisión en el pecho del sujeto y la sangre comenzó a brotar en un hilito. La joven de los ojos turquesa comenzó a lamer la sangre que manaba de la herida. El extraño sujeto, lejos de alejarse, pegó el rostro de Sara contra su pecho sintiendo como la pelirroja lamía su pecho. Después de un rato, el joven sentía cómo Sara en lugar de chupar la sangre, se dedicaba a besarlo. Podía sentir perfectamente los cálidos labios de la chica recorrer su torso desnudo. La joven lo miró a los ojos, su mirada era tan dulce… parecía tan tierna, tan pequeña a su lado, tan indefensa… El joven respiró profundo, entonces la abrazó, apretándola suave, pero firmemente contra su pecho, acunándola. En ese momento, apoyó su rostro en la cabeza de la chica y cerró los ojos.

Deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, que no acabara… hubiera querido quedarse ahí, así, abrazando a la niña a quien había añorado por quince largos años para siempre, sintiendo su cercanía, su calidez, acariciando ese suave cabello rojo, sintiendo su respiración serena, y el dulce y reconfortante palpitar de su corazón.

En ese momento, el joven abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡Sara!

La voz de Christopher sonó desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

La joven volteó sobresaltada cubriéndose con la sábana. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba Christopher, acompañado por Sebas y Abner. El joven de los ojos celestes de un salto quedó justo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo; su voz aunque baja y susurrante, pareció cortar el aire y retumbar en la habitación- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar aquí?

-Tu no eres nadie para prohibirnos andar por aquí –Dijo Sebas en tono frío.

El muchacho de cabello largo los miró con frialdad. Sus ojos celestes centellaron con una fuerza demoníaca.

-Yo serví a Umbrella gran parte de mi vida –susurró mirándolos fijamente uno a uno-. Yo estuve al mando de estos laboratorios desde décadas antes de que ustedes nacieran.

Christopher lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Estás loco –murmuró mirándolo fijamente; sus ojos ardían como brasas llenos de desprecio- Estás demente, seas quien seas… me importa poco. Yo no sé quien eres o quien piensas que eres dentro de tus delirios de locura, de tu mente retorcida, y la verdad no me importa. Pero no metas a Sara en tus juegos enfermos.

El joven de los ojos celestes avanzó hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, atrajo el rostro de la chica hacia su pecho acariciando el rojo cabello. Entonces se volvió hacia ellos y una expresión diabólica, apareció en su rostro.

-Ella es ahora mi esposa –dijo remarcando cada sílaba de esas dos últimas palabras

En un movimiento rápido, Christopher le arrebató la pistola a Abner y la apuntó hacia el desconocido.

-¡No! –Vociferó con la voz llena de rabia y dolor al tiempo que disparaba hacia el seductor de su niña de ojos claros.

Los reflejos de Sara no se hicieron esperar, y en un sorprendente despliegue de velocidad y destreza, la pelirroja empujó al joven de los ojos celestes recibiendo ella el impacto.

-Cero y van dos –murmuró la joven. Afortunadamente, la bala sólo rozó su cintura, no obstante, causándole un dolor terrible, como si hubiera sido rozada por un metal al rojo vivo.

El joven mexicano, arrojó el arma a un lado y corrió hacia la muchacha de quien estaba enamorado. El extraño sujeto de los ojos celestes la abrazó y miró a Christopher. El robusto joven nunca imaginó tanta ira y tanta furia ni siquiera en los demonios del abismo. Sus ojos celestes parecían arrojar fuego, como si detrás de ellos ardieran las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido y tenso.

Con un violento movimiento de su brazo, lanzó a Christopher lejos de el, hacia el otro lado de la habitación e hizo retroceder a los otros, como si los empujara. El alto joven de los ojos celestes se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos.

-Más vale que se vayan de aquí –murmuró-. No quiero romper la promesa que le hice a Lenore de no hacerles daño, así que mas vale que se larguen de este lugar. Si quieren buscar una salida, son libres de hacerlo, pero no me molesten.

-Devuélvenos a Sara –aulló Christopher mientras se levantaba.

-Ella se queda conmigo –bramó el desconocido mirándolo con severidad- Ella es mía, me pertenece… ¡Y nadie puede tener a Lenore, excepto yo!

El desconocido se dirigió hacia Sara solo para confirmar que solo había sido un rozón de bala. La abrazaba y acariciaba de manera obsesiva ante las miradas atónitas de los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? –inquirió Sebas.

-La quiero a ella –respondió el sujeto-. He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verla, y no permitiré que nadie me la quite de nuevo.

Los tres lo miraron, la forma en que el sujeto abrazaba a Sara, la manera obsesiva en que la acariciaba y la miraba les daba escalofríos. Sebas tomó a Christopher del brazo junto con Abner, quien había recogido el arma, y los tres salieron rápido del lugar.

Una vez afuera de la casa, Christopher intentó regresar adentro. Abner lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, wey? –dijo- ¿Ves la tempestad y no te hincas?

-¿Y crees que voy a dejar a Sara en manos de este demente? –dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia dentro de la casa- Ya lo vieron ustedes mismos, ese tipo está bien loco. Y es demasiado fuerte.

-¡Por eso mismo te digo que es un suicidio entrar ahí! –dijo Sebas- ¡Vámonos a la chingada de aquí!

-¿Y Sara? –Insistió Christopher.

Sebas lanzó un suspiro.

-Mira, wey: Tú viste a Sara en ese lugar, y no lucía precisamente como una damisela en desgracia –dijo Sebas-. A leguas se notaba que estaba bien a gusto. Si ella se quiere quedar a coger con ese pinche loco, déjala. Es muy su pedo.

-Acéptalo, Wey –dijo Abner-. Tu oportunidad la perdiste. Además, Sara sabe defenderse sola. Vámonos de aquí.

Billy venía entrando por la reja y avanzó hacia ellos.

-Ya vine –dijo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos –respondió Abner.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió el convicto.

-No preguntes –dijo Sebas-. Al rato te explico, pero por favor no preguntes y salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Como digan –dijo Billy extrañado mientras salía junto con ellos hacia el centro de Formación.

El extraño sujeto se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró a Sara. La muchacha se notaba ensimismada.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –inquirió el joven.

-No pasa nada –respondió ella-. Solo que… no era necesario que hicieras tanto escándalo, sabes bien que un balazo no me mata.

-Pero te dolió, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero…

-Para mí eso es suficiente razón para enfurecerme –dijo el-. No hay nada peor que un balazo, el sentir el metal ardiendo, quemando tu piel, abriendo agujeros en la carne, tu vida escapándose, apagándose, junto con todas tus ilusiones mientras sientes el hierro aún caliente en tus entrañas….

El muchacho hizo una pausa. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho sujetándose, como si le hubieran disparado. Su mirada se notaba perdida, distante, sus ojos celestes estaban vidriosos con una expresión de pánico, angustia y desesperación. Como si el hubiera vivido en carne propia ese dolor quemante, junto con una agonía indescriptible. Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sara preocupada.

El desconocido volteó y la miró por unos segundos. La abrazó –mas bien se aferró a ella- repentinamente, angustiado. La acariciaba con desesperación, su respiración se tornó agitada. Sara lo acarició para calmarlo. Lo recostó en la cama. Poco a poco, su respiración regresó a la normalidad, y su semblante más sereno. La joven lo miró a los ojos.

-Me imagino que tú también has pasado por momentos terribles –dijo ella.

El joven extendió su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y lo acarició.

-Eso no es importante ahora –dijo con una expresión serena en su rostro-. Lo único que importa es que te tengo conmigo, que estás aquí.

Sara sonrió y el extraño joven se reincorporó recargándose sobre el respaldo.

-Ven –le dijo a la pelirroja-. Vuelve a mis brazos, y recuésta tu cuerpo junto a mí

La joven le tomó la palabra y se tendió ahí junto a él con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho descubierto del muchacho. El corazón del desconocido latía con fuerza.

-Vaya –dijo ella con una sonrisa-, tu corazón late como si fuera un tambor.

-Es por ti –dijo él mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos-, está latiendo para ti.

Ella sonrió, por un momento se vió tentada a decir que eso había sido muy cursi, pero por otro lado, no le importó, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan dulce, y tan sincero… ¡Caray! Lo que menos quería Sara era romper el encanto del momento.

-Alguna vez, hace muchos años –comentó el joven mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello rojo- poseí la más rara de todas las rosas que jamás haya florecido… pero el invierno tan cruel heló su capullo y se robó mi flor demasiado pronto…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Indagó Sara mirándolo sin entender.

-Cuando te fuiste, Lenore, sentí una soledad devastadora, una desesperanza aplastante –continuó el extraño joven de los ojos celestes-. Y si no hubieras regresado, te habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo, te habría buscado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sara esbozó una dulce sonrisa y levantó la mirada.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó.

El joven se inclinó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos y tomó su mano..

-Lenore, no hay, en todo el mundo, amor más grande que el mío –dijo el muchacho sujetando la mano de Sara con firmeza- No existe para nadie, más que para ti.

Los labios del joven de los ojos celestes buscaron los de la muchacha. Sara sentía como la lengua del desconocido jugueteaba con la suya, y sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus labios seguían el camino trazado por sus dedos. El extraño sujeto acarició los pechos de la pelirroja durante unos minutos; le cautivaba sobremanera lo suaves que eran y lo tersa que era la piel de esa zona. El joven notó cómo los pezones de la chica se endurecían al contacto con sus dedos, lo cual de algún modo lo excitó más. Se sentía dichoso de estar vivo, de tener esa oportunidad gloriosa de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya… después de todos esos años. Sus labios se escurrieron hasta los senos de la joven haciendo presa uno de los pezones de la chica con sus labios chupándolo con avidez. El joven besaba, acariciaba disfrutando la suavidad, y la blancura de ese par de pechos. Cuidadosamente, su mano bajó internándose entre los muslos de la muchacha palpando ansiosamente la entrepierna de la pelirroja, que ya se hallaba húmeda. Acaricia suavemente el clítoris provocando en la joven un estremecimiento mientras la besa y le susurra al oído.

-Tranquila… solo somos tú y yo…

Los labios del muchacho de los ojos celestes bajaron hacia la cintura de la chica, y siguieron bajando hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado su mano. El muchacho separó las piernas de Sara con delicadeza, y entonces introduce su lengua con delicadeza; disfruta la textura y el sabor de aquella a quien tanto extrañó durante todos esos años. Ella tiembla, abandonándose a ese placer delirante, mientras las manos de él acarician sus muslos. Al sentir el temblor de la pelirroja, calma un poco los embates de su diligente lengua, pero no se separa de ahí, es toda una delicia sentir sus pliegues e introducir la lengua en esa vagina y saborear sus jugos; lubricándola para prepararla con una combinación de pasión de amante…

_-"Y deber protector como padre"_

Este pensamiento pasa por su mente excitándolo más. Sara se inclina hacia el

-Ven –suplicó Sara con voz trémula

El desconocido la obedece y con besos sube. Sara cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar cada vez más. Piensa de pronto en la cara de Christopher en el momento en que la halló en brazos del muchacho de los ojos celestes preguntándose si realmente le habría afectado. Pero no importa, lo único importante ahí es el amor y el deseo. Ahí, en esa vieja casa, en medio de la oscuridad y la nada, se puede hacer como en cualquier parte. Tal vez mejor que en muchas otras.

El extraño joven se pregunta si ella podría sentir lo deseoso que estaba de poseerla. Y ella lo siente, si, Sara lo siente bajo la suave presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. El tamaño del miembro le despierta cierta curiosidad y lo toca levemente. El jadea contra su cuello, el soplo de su aliento le provoca en el cuerpo desnudo carne de gallina. Experimenta una oleada de calor; de pronto, su sentimiento es demasiado grande; lo reconoce demasiado grande.

(Y también su pene es demasiado grande, ¿podrá recibirlo en ella después de tres años sin recibir nada?)

Sara se incorpora un momento y desata el cordón que mantiene cerrada la túnica blanca del hombre misterioso haciéndola caer sobre la vieja y polvorienta alfombra. La pelirroja lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y deseo, en efecto el miembro viril era grande… mucho… y estaba húmedo debido a la excitación… casi escurría. Ella lo toma con su mano y lo acaricia mirando a su pareja a los ojos.

-¿Nunca habías hecho esto? –pregunta ella al tiempo que acariciaba el miembro viril. El joven sonríe sin decir una palabra.

Sin más palabras, Sara lo introduce en su boca y comienza a recorrerlo con la lengua suavemente mientras con una mano acaricia los testículos. La pelirroja no lo suelta, su boca hace presa de su glande chupando suavemente y sólo lo deja para lanzarle unas miradas encendidas al muchacho. El se queda inmóvil, observando con los ojos muy abiertos, no puede creer la avidez con la que Sara lo hace, ella parece disfrutarlo tanto como él.

El extraño joven de los ojos celestes se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar dejando escapar alguno que otro gemido.

Sara se detuvo, no quería que el terminara aún. La chica se levantó y tomó de la mano al hombre con quien se había desposado mediante un pacto de sangre. Deseaba consumar esa unión.

Ella lo conduce con dulzura al lecho. En la ventana podían distinguirse las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que apenas comenzaban a caer.

-Ven –dice ella mientras se recuesta en la cama jalando al desconocido hacia ella.

-Lenore… -murmura él mientras acaricia el rojo cabello de la joven-. Yo, Lenore yo…

-No digas nada –susurró Sara mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos del joven-. En este momento sólo deseo una cosa…

-Pero…

-Quiero olvidar lo que está pasando aunque sea por unos instantes, no quiero pensar en nada, sólo sentirte… -dijo Sara

El joven sonríe y la abraza con fuerza. Entonces repara en el hecho de que el contacto de su piel con el de la joven a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas era completamente directo, no había tela alguna que se interpusiera entre ambos. Era la primera vez que se encontraba así con ella, la primera vez que sólo podía sentir el contacto de su piel cálida, algo que nunca, jamás se imaginó que ocurriría: Estar en la cama con Lenore, ambos desnudos.

El también tiene un fuerte deseo de poseerla, un deseo que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, dormido y que despertó desde el momento en que la vió hecha mujer. Se besan con desesperación, el deseo se incrementa con cada roce de sus lenguas, y la excitación del joven de los ojos celestes se denota en la palpitación de su verga. Besa todo el cuerpo de la joven mientras con sus manos prepara su miembro y la vagina de ella.

-_"Finalmente… sucederá"_

Es lo que pasa por la mente del extraño joven del cabello largo.

-_"Tantos años soñando con este momento, creyéndolo imposible… y ahora está a punto de hacerse realidad" _–reflexiona.

En milésimas de segundo, la excitación está al límite. Los besos y caricias se detienen y él se hace un poco hacia atrás para admirarla.

Ella está tendida sobre el lecho con su largo cabello rojo esparcido sobre la almohada y sus hermosos ojos color turquesa entreabiertos mirándolo con anticipación y deseo… una visión celestial.

-Eres tan hermosa –murmura extasiado-, eres perfecta…

No se trataba de cualquiera, sino de Lenore… A punto de ser uno con él.

Ese dulce ángel de luz… y ese cabello rojo como el fuego…

Y su piel…

Todo un encomio de belleza divina dispuesto para él.

Y así… el joven penetra con más fuerza de la que jamás pudo prevenir. Es demasiada la excitación para contener la furia de su alma. Sara siente cómo la dulce penetración del joven de los ojos celestes la toma por sorpresa. La joven se abraza al cuerpo de ese desconocido de ojos celestes. Ahora ella siente un cierto placer, un difuso calor en su sexo que parece esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

El la besa, la abraza mientras la penetra una y otra vez.

-Te amo, Lenore –le susurra al oído- Siempre te he amado, mi Lenore…

El siente un placer que no recordaba, la dulce sensación de su miembro deslizándose dentro de la cavidad caliente, muy caliente, jugosa y estrecha; siente que puede tocar el cielo. En ese momento ya nada importa, el mundo pierde su importancia; súbitamente la venganza ya no parece importante, Umbrella, Spencer, Birkin, Wesker… Son simples nombres que no significan nada… En ese momento sólo existen él y Lenore.

Ella lo toma del rostro y besa su boca, las lágrimas asoman en los ojos celestes del muchacho, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan frenéticamente y sus suspiros se confunden.

El joven de los ojos celestes parece sacudirse convulsivamente. Pero ella percibe que no se trata de miedo.

Sara piensa en su cara, su rostro serio, dulce, querido, en sus ojos celestes. Y sabe a la perfección que no se trata de miedo: Lo que él siente es deseo, un deseo profundo y apasionado que difícilmente puede contener. Se miran el uno al otro, ebrios de amor. Sus bocas se juntan, fundiendo su aliento

-¡James…! ¡Sí, así…! –Exclama súbitamente. Entonces abre los ojos. Por alguna razón se le escapó decir el nombre del hombre que la había criado. Pero se calma inmediatamente al ver que el joven no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

El vuelve a embestirla y ahora ella siente que él tiene el mando; tiene la sensación de ser mecida, de una deliciosa dulzura en espiral que la hace sentir indefensa. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, se podía escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana y en el techo, pronto aquella lluvia se convirtió en un chaparrón.

-Aún llueve… -murmuró ella.

El joven sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza en un arrebato de amor..

-Te amo, Lenore –decía él una y otra vez mientras poseía a la joven de los ojos turquesa- Te he amado siempre y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta el final…

Sara cierra los ojos y se pone a escuchar la lluvia de afuera, el reconfortante sonido del agua, junto con la respiración profunda de su amado de largo cabello y la suya propia, sus gemidos y los de él, las palabras de amor de su joven de los ojos celestes… todo ello sonaba como dulce música a los oídos de Sara. Sólo podía sentir el vínculo entre ellos, la entrega total… Ahí había amor, deseo, entrega… eso era algo imposible de negar.

-Te amo –decía ella-. Siempre te voy a amar…

Sara le besa el cuello y los hombros, para después subir a sus labios besando con avidez mientras sus manos acarician la espalda.

-Sé mía para siempre –decía él mientras la penetraba más profundo.

-Oh, amor, oh, querido, si… -Murmura la joven mientras el sudor le corre por el rostro y siente el vínculo indisoluble, algo muy parecido a la eternidad-. Te quiero tanto querido

("James")

En ese momento volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida, si bien, no había pronunciado ese nombre, por alguna razón le vino a la mente. Sus labios se unen a los de él, sus manos acarician el largo cabello del misterioso hombre. Lo ama, es todo lo que sabe, no sabe el nombre de ese joven, sin embargo tiene la certeza de conocerlo desde siempre. También sabe que el la ama tanto o más de lo que ella a él…

-¡Sí, sigue así! –grita ella repentinamente con voz trémula

Y Sara vuela, vuela muy alto, siente que puede alcanzar la luna, que puede tocar las estrellas… Ese sentimiento está entre ambos, y el también grita, y ella siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla. Entonces se arquea hacia arriba, hacia el, percibiendo su espasmo, su profundo contacto, esa cercanía, esa fugaz intimidad entre dos seres. Juntos irrumpen en el éxtasis vital. El extraño joven se derrama dentro de ella en un orgasmo devastador, una explosión de sensaciones que le exalta los sentidos desbordándose dentro de ella quien tiembla debido a ese placer indescriptible… Entonces todo termina y ambos quedan abrazados.

El cierra los ojos y apoya su rostro en el pecho de la joven sintiendo su piel aún trémula.

-Déjame ser –dice el- el único que te resguarde del frío.

Sara sonrió y lanzó un suspiro. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con el…

La pelirroja se volteó para mirar hacia la ventana cómo la lluvia comenzaba a normalizarse.

-Esto fue… maravilloso –suspiró Sara-. Jamás me había sentido así antes…

El joven de los ojos celestes la abrazó por atrás acercando sus labios a su oído.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado… -le susurró al oído- _Gatita…_

Al oir eso, a Sara se le erizó la piel y se sobresaltó. Ese sobrenombre era con el que el Dr. Marcus la llamaba cariñosamente, era muy bien sabido que James Marcus siempre se refería a ella como "su gatita", además de que en ocasiones le había oído decir que ella era tan linda que le recordaba a una gatita recién nacida. No era el hecho de que lo supiera lo que la perturbó, si no mas bien el hecho de que el la llamara así, sólo el científico solía llamarla así. Sin embargo el joven de cabello largo la había llamado así, y lo dijo de una forma que podía jurar que había sido el Dr. Marcus quien le hablaba.

Sara se volvió hacia el joven de los ojos celestes mirándolo azorada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió el.

Sara lo miró sorprendida.

-El… Papá James solía llamarme así… -replicó ella temblando- Sólo el me llamaba Gatita ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Porque coincido con el –respondió el sonriendo enigmáticamente-. Me recuerdas mucho a una pequeña gatita. Eres igual de linda…

Sara lo miró detenidamente ¿Quién era ese hombre con quien se había casado mediante un pacto de sangre? ¿Por qué su olor le parecía tan familiar? ¿Por qué razón sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida?

Sebas le había contado a Billy el encuentro con el "wey del vestido" y Sara cuando iban de regreso al centro de formación. Abner y Christopher se habían adelantado. Le contó de cómo Christopher los sorprendió en la cama, ella desnuda y el semidesnudo, le contó de cómo el abrazaba a Sara obsesivamente y cómo el hablaba de haber "estado al mando de esos laboratorios desde décadas antes de que ellos nacieran". Le describió lo alto que era, su mirada extraña, la ira que reflejaban sus ojos al verlos entrar, la furia con la que reaccionó cuando el balazo accidental pegó en el cuerpo de Sara, cada detalle, hasta la forma obsesiva en que abrazaba y protegía a la pelirroja.

-Ese tipo tiene alguna obsesión con Sara –dijo Sebas-. La llamaba por su nombre de antes.

-¿La llamaba Lenore? –inquirió Billy cada vez más sorprendido e intrigado.

-Sí –respondió Sebas- Y no sé por qué, pero podría jurar que el sabía muy bien quien era Sara desde que se encontraron en la colina y a decir verdad, me da la impresión de que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que ella vivía aquí.

-Pero eso no concuerda –dijo Billy pensativo-. Ese tipo no parece llevarle a Sara más de cinco años de diferencia…

-Lo que a todos nos tiene un tanto preocupados, en especial a Christopher es el hecho de que Sara está con ese loco–comentó el adolescente.

El convicto se quedó mirando a la nada pensativo. Todo eso era demasiado extraño, tal vez, incluso más extraño que el hecho de ver cadáveres andantes deambulando tranquilamente en busca de comida por los pasillos del centro de formación.

-Okey, lo he visto, lo he visto todo ahora. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es agarrar a ese loco del vestido –dijo el convicto en tono sereno y entonces comenzó a vociferar- y sacarle la mierda a patadas y así sabremos qué demonios está pasando ahí… Entonces vamos a agarrar una estaca ¡y la clavaremos directamente en su pinche corazón!

Abner lo miró en forma burlona.

-¡No me chingues, Billy! Debes estar bromeando –dijo con una sonrisita burlona y nerviosa- ¡Ese… esa cosa es fuerte!

-De hecho –dijo Christopher-. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea humano…

Los muchachos llegaron con Rebecca y los demás. Azalie notó la expresión preocupada de Christopher y los demás.

-¿Qué pasó? –indagó preocupada.

-Acabamos de ver a Sara –respondió Christopher en tono cortante.

Azalie fue hacia ellos.

-¿Está bien?

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas –respondió Christopher evidentemente molesto-. Nunca la había visto más felíz.

Azalie decidió ya no preguntarle nada a Christopher y se decidió a preguntarle a Billy.

-Yo no ví lo que pasó, cuando llegué iban saliendo.

-Sara estaba con el wey del vestido –Interfirió Abner-. Estaban en una situación… de esas. El muy wey nos amenazó y dijo un montón de pendejadas… Bueno todo resultó en que Christopher le disparó al tipo y Sara se puso en el camino. Y ya sabemos que eso no le hace gran cosa a tu hermana…

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Billy.

-¿Y luego? –Instó Azalie.

-El wey del vestido se puso como loco. De un manotazo lanzó a Christopher por los aires, así que ya te imaginarás. Ese cabrón es demasiado fuerte. Por eso mejor nos salimos.

-Es que ustedes debieron salirse desde que se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaban –replicó la joven.

-¡Caray! –Gritó Christopher- ¡Ni por esas te preocupas por tu hermana, carajo!

-No me preocupo por ella por que de sobra sé que se encuentra bien –contestó Azalie- Pero ustedes tienen prohibidísimo volver a acercarse a donde están ellos, y si los ven: ¡Aléjense, chinga'o! Y ahora mismo nos vamos todos juntos al observatorio.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que vayamos avanzando –comentó Billy-, además, creo que Sara podrá arreglárselas sola.

-Pero, Azalie –dijo Sebas- yo pienso que será mejor ir por Sara, ese wey es muy fuerte… y aparte está loco.

Abner sonrió.

-Pues Sara no es precisamente una debilucha –dijo-. Esa mujer es verdaderamente fuerte; el otro día la ví cargando ella sola un ataúd de los grandes con sus propias manos.

Billy y Rebecca lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Un ataúd dices? –exclamó Rebecca con los ojos desorbitados- Estás loco… un ataúd vacío pesa como 500 libras.

-Mi hermana puede cargar un ataúd con cadáver dentro –comentó Azalie-. Batalla y no lo puede levantar hasta arriba, pero fácil lo levanta hasta arriba de sus muslos.

-Tu hermana es un monstruo –puntualizó Billy-. Ahora sé por qué razón se lleva tan bien con el tipo de las sanguijuelas.

-Sí –dijo Abner- Cuando la vi cargando el ataud… la verdad sí me escamé… Me dio miedito.

-Vaya –respondió Rebecca- Yo también me habría asustado… pero la verdad, ya nada me sorprende después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

El grupo siguió su recorrido mientras seguían conversando.

**Nota: **

**Escamarse Asustarse, sorprenderse.**


	18. Introspección 1: Dr James Marcus

_**Introspección 1**_

_**Dr. James Marcus.**_

El día que supe que tendría qué adoptarla me sentí acorralado, burlado… ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas de mi vida, anduviera haciendo el papel de niñero?

Jamás tuve familia; nunca me interesó tenerla…

Siempre he sido un hombre de tendencia solitaria, y así viví toda mi vida. No soy homosexual, nunca lo fui… de hecho, siempre he admirado la belleza de una mujer, y he de confesar que mi colección de arte, está repleta de imágenes femeninas, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, nunca me casé, y en realidad si digo que he tenido tres parejas, es decir demasiadas. Posiblemente pensé en algún momento en casarme, sin embargo lo más probable sería que mi esposa querría tener niños y yo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mis metas por un hijo; aunque ahora que lo pienso, es posible que en realidad nunca conocí a una mujer que en verdad me hiciera sentir la necesidad de pasar la vida entera con ella.

De cualquier manera, era de todos sabido que la idea de formar una familia, nunca fue una gran prioridad para mí, más bien lo veía como un estorbo, por lo cual, para cualquier persona que me conociera bien, no era nada sorprendente mi disgusto al saber que por órdenes de Spencer tendría que adoptar a una niña hija de dos de mis mejores estudiantes antes de que William y Albert llegaran. Y es que si quería hacer ese experimento que tanto deseaba, era necesario adoptar a la criatura. ¿Pero por qué necesariamente yo?

Conocía a los padres de la niña muy bien, y a la criatura alguna vez la ví cuando era apenas una recién nacida, por lo cual no podía imaginar cual era su aspecto actual. Lo único que deseaba era que al menos fuera bonita para que así, el verla todos los días no fuera un completo fastidio.

No soy un hombre de fe, pero si lo fuera, diría que algún ser superior escuchó mis súplicas.

Jamás pensé ver tanta belleza y perfección en una niña…

Su piel era blanca, muy blanca, de mejillas sonrosadas, sus grandes ojos color turquesa tenían la mirada más dulce que había visto jamás, y su larga cabellera cobriza, herencia de su madre, le caía a la altura de su cintura. Por alguna razón me recordaba una gatita recién nacida.

La niña me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

Todo el trayecto del orfanato al Centro de Formación, la niña no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me miraba de una manera tan extraña que me inquietaba. No me miraba de mala manera…más bien parecía extrañamente feliz. Siempre me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría por su mente?

Spencer mencionó que me miraba con ojos de enamorada.

Spencer… ese bastardo… ese tirano… como siempre lo llamaba.

Lo único bueno que el pudo haber hecho fue haberme forzado a adoptarla, lo cual fui descubriendo poco a poco.

Lenore es una niña alegre, llena de energía… llena de vida, que alegra mi existencia con su sola presencia... y es que el verla jugando, el escuchar sus ocurrencias en más de una ocasión me han sacado una sonrisa, si no es que me han provocado una carcajada. Y lo mejor es que es una niña muy apegada a mí…

Tal vez demasiado…

Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que fuimos por ella al orfanatorio, la niña pasó todo el trayecto callada junto a mí, como una pequeña sombra silenciosa. Entonces, sentí de repente cómo una de sus manitas (muy pequeña para abarcar mi mano) se aferraba a uno de mis dedos… en ese momento se apoderó de mi un sentimiento que jamás en mi vida había experimentado… de algún modo removió una sensación de ternura que hasta ese momento era desconocida para mí. Al llegar al Centro de Formación, bajé a la niña del coche y miró el enorme edificio donde viviría desde ese día y entonces exclamó sorprendida:

-¡Anda! ¡Se parece a la casa de los Locos Addams!

En ese momento la miré sorprendido… ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? La niña había pronunciado esas palabras perfectamente… a una edad en la que los niños sólo hablan a medias, y con errores, o no hablan ni media palabra, ella hablaba sin error alguno, con un marcado acento británico formal… y tan solo tenía 2 años. Estaba sorprendido, y en un impulso la tomé en brazos y sonreí, esa niña era toda una caja de sorpresas. Desde ese día supe que entre esa pequeña y yo había una conexión… puedo decir que hubo química desde el primer momento.

Asigné a dos de mis estudiantes: Francine Carter y Valerie Toriello, para que se encargaran del cuidado de la pequeña, ya que debido a mi trabajo no podría pasar todo el tiempo con ella, no obstante, eso no impediría que pasara todo el tiempo que me fuese posible con esa pequeña niña.

Hay días en que la llevo conmigo al laboratorio, y no me da ningún problema, siempre a mi lado, siempre sonriendo…

Pero hay algo en su mirada, algo perturbador…

No es algo malo, solo raro… diferente, me mira con amor…

Con demasiado amor.

Desde que ella llegó, todo es diferente, de repente todo tiene un color distinto; y es que ella me divierte con su ingenio, a veces dice cada cosa que me hace reír como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho. Parece llevarse bien con Albert y William, en especial con éste último, ya que al otro tiende a jugarle bromas que a él no le hacen ninguna gracia.

Recuerdo el primer chequeo médico que se le hizo, justo el día que la trajimos del orfanato. Le pedí a Albert Wesker que le hiciera los exámenes de rutina mientras yo atendía un asunto con William. Al quedarse a solas con la niña, Albert le dijo que la desvestiría y le pondría una bata de hospital tamaño infantil y con estampado de ositos traída especialmente para ella. Lenore se negó categóricamente a hacerlo y preguntó a Albert si no tenía una de gatitos, Albert ni siquiera se molestó en persuadirla de usar dicha prenda y procedió al examen médico empezando por examinarle las vías respiratorias con ayuda de un abate lenguas

-Muy bien, querida –dijo Albert con el abate lenguas en la mano-, abre la boca y di "Aaaah"

-Ese palo se ve asqueroso –comentó la niña con cara de desagrado.

-Lenore, abre la boca, si no, no te podré examinar –insistió Albert.

-Noup –dijo la niña volteando el rostro.

Yo ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, si no que William y yo veníamos regresando de atender ese problema ocurrido en una de las cámaras subterráneas cuando de la puerta de la enfermería (donde Albert examinaba a la pequeña) los gritos de Lenore se escuchaban.

-¡NO QUIERO DESNUDARME CON ESOS OSITOS! –Gritaba la niña- ¡Y NO TRATES DE METERME ESA COSA ASQUEROSA!

Todos los que estábamos cerca oímos eso, y en ese momento, William y yo entramos sólo para encontrar a la niña completamente vestida y a Albert con el abate lenguas en la mano y una expresión de fastidio.

-La niña no deja que la examine, doctor –dijo Albert fríamente-. Porque no se quiere la bata de ositos que trajeron especialmente para ella.

Miré a la niña y ella sólo dijo.

-No me gustan los ositos, si voy a usar una bata, que sea de gatitos –dijo cruzándose de brazos la niña-, por favor.

-Le digo que no tenemos una bata de gatos –puntualizó Wesker.

-Bien –dije yo- eso puedo resolverlo. William pásame el marcador permanente.

Birkin me dio el marcador, tomé la batita y comencé a dibujarle a los ositos orejas y cola de gatos, para hacerlos lucir como dicho animal. Se lo mostré a la pequeña

-Aquí tienes una bata de gatitos –le dije-. Ahora sí, ¿Querrías usarla?

-Sí –dijo la niña alegremente.

-¡Esos ni parecen gatos! –dijo Wesker indignado.

Había qué admitirlo… soy un científico, no un dibujante. Albert tenía razón, aquellas cosas ya no eran osos, y ni siquiera parecían gatos. Pero Lenore inmediatamente volteó a verlo muy seria.

-Si mi papá dice que son gatos –dijo la niña con autoridad-. ¡SON GATOS Y TE CALLAS!

Albert estaba sin palabras, el lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que William estalló en carcajadas. Yo mismo hubiera estallado en risas de no ser por esa palabra:

"Papá"…

Apenas empezaba a ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba, esa que estaba ahí era mi hija y cuando lo dijo por primera vez, algo en mi interior se removió… pero traté de ignorarlo.

Decidí yo mismo encargarme de examinarla, y realmente no tuve problemas, la niña fue muy dócil conmigo. En efecto, la pequeña tenía un estado de salud envidiable, reflejos increíblemente rápidos, y una visión perfecta, cosa rara: sus pupilas eran alargadas, como las de un felino. Le saqué una muestra de sangre para analizarla, especialmente su ADN. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, en efecto la niña había sido manipulada genéticamente, había rastros de genoma felino en ella.

Tenía ante mí una auténtica obra de arte disfrazado de ingeniería genética creado por dos estudiantes míos. No podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo…

¿Acaso era ese el siguiente paso de la evolución humana?

La pequeña tenía un apetito voráz, especialmente cuando se trataba de carne o vísceras (cosa rara en alguien de su edad), pronto Gino, nuestro chef, se dio cuenta que prefería la carne en término "blue" (ligeramente cruda por dentro).

Alguien me sugirió que sería bueno que Lenore tuviera una mascota que le hiciera compañía, lo peor es que ese comentario fue hecho frente a la niña a quien la idea le agradó. Durante varios días me estuvo suplicando que la dejara tener una mascota apoyada por sus dos niñeras (a veces son tan entrometidas), hasta que le pregunté qué tipo de mascota quería; la niña, tal como lo imaginé, quería un gato. No me desagradó la idea, los gatos son animales limpios e independientes. Los perros en cambio los encuentro bastante revoltosos y desesperantes. Accedí poniendo como condición que Lenore o en su defecto sus niñeras se hicieran cargo del animal. Al día siguiente tenía en mi casa no solo uno, si no tres gatos: Un siamés, uno blanco y uno negro.

Pronto me dí cuenta que la niña desarrollaba una cierta empatía con los felinos; era increíble ver cómo los tres gatos la seguían a todos lados y la obedecían cuando les ordenaba quedarse en la casa (tenían prohibido deambular por el centro de formación o los laboratorios), por otro lado, noté que la niña sentía cierta indiferencia hacia otros animales y una ligera antipatía hacia algunos caninos.

Cada día me sorprende más, es una niña muy inteligente, entiende perfectamente las cosas y siempre busca la manera de alegrarme.

Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba ese día, comenzaba a sentirme más inquieto…

Hace algún tiempo, mucho antes de que adoptara a Lenore, llegó a mí información sobre un proyecto del gobierno canadiense… se trataba de una arma humana, sin mutar, recubriendo el esqueleto con un metal indestructible llamado adamantium. Ésta idea la comenté con Spencer, a quien la idea lo había entusiasmado tanto como a mí… una BOW que no lucía como tal, que pudiera integrarse a la sociedad, sería más fácil de usar. Sin embargo el proceso era extremadamente caro, doloroso y mortal para un ser humano común, por lo cual había qué encontrar al sujeto de prueba ideal. Lo mejor sería utilizar a alguien en edad infantil, más fácil de manipular, más fácil de aleccionar. Sin embargo la desventaja que eso ofrecía era el hecho de que el recubrir el esqueleto con metal inhibiría el proceso biológico de crecimiento del hueso; pronto este problema quedó resuelto; al investigar más sobre este metal ví que existían variaciones, entre ellas, el Adamantium Beta, el cual funciona de modo idéntico que el adamantium verdadero, pero no inhibe el proceso biológico del hueso. Era perfecto… sólo faltaba encontrar al candidato ideal para dicho proceso quirúrgico.

Y lo encontramos… esa era Lenore Bradshaw, hija de dos científicos que alguna vez fueran mis estudiantes y que habían fallecido recientemente en un accidente… o eso parecía. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que Spencer tuvo qué ver en ese accidente. El siguiente paso era hacernos con la criatura… Spencer decidió que fuera yo quien la adoptara, en parte por publicidad para la empresa: "El Dr. James Marcus, experto virólogo y co-fundador de Umbrella Inc. Adopta a la hija de dos de sus empleados fallecidos, sin duda un acto de bondad"… si tan solo supieran la verdadera razón…

Al principio pude entender que nos apoderáramos de la niña adoptándola, pero no solo era eso, también debía tratarla como si fuera mi familia. La noche anterior a la adopción, Spencer me lo planteó y trató de convencerme

-Si queremos mantener calmada a la niña hay que montar esta farsa –decía Spencer-. Además, será bueno que ella tenga un "Apoyo emocional"… recuerda que va a pasar por un procedimiento que puede ser traumático.

-¿Ahora resulta que te importa el bienestar emocional de la mocosa? –recuerdo que dije en tono de burla.

-No seas estúpido, James no es por ella –replicó el-. Date cuenta… no queremos que el engendrito nos termine matando a todos. Es más fácil tenerla controlada de ese modo ¿Y quien mejor que su "papi"?

Eso fue convincente, no obstante, seguía pareciéndome terriblemente molesto…

-Si tú quieres, puedes ser el padre estricto y odioso –agregó Spencer con marcado cinismo-, y yo seré su querido tío consentidor… por mí no hay ningún problema, al contrario… me conviene.

¡Hasta cree que iba a permitirlo! Yo iba a cuidar de la mocosa, yo iba a invertir mi valioso tiempo en ella, no iba a arriesgarme a que el idiota de Spencer obtuviera los beneficios… además si conseguía que la niña me tuviera cariño, sería voltearle a Spencer su bromita, porque a pesar de todas las razones que me dio (bastante válidas), estoy seguro de que lo hizo en parte para molestarme. Además si me ganaba su cariño y confianza, criarla será muy fácil; y podría estarme haciendo de una aliada muy poderosa… y útil.

Las pruebas continuaron y pronto averiguamos la asombrosa capacidad del cuerpo de Lenore, su cuerpo tenía un poder de curación acelerada que la convertía en la candidata ideal para resistir el proceso tan doloroso y mortal que consistía en la fundición del esqueleto humano con el Adamantium Beta. Tambien se le implantarían un juego de navajas retráctiles en el antebrazo, que harían las veces de garras.

Pronto se llegó el día en que comenzaríamos con el proyecto que nombramos "Metal Maiden". Ese día, preparamos a la niña para el proceso, yo mismo en persona la preparé, en parte para tranquilizarla. Cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar al quirófano, me jaló la bata y me miró con esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Qué van a hacerme, papá? –Me preguntó.

-Vamos a dormirte un ratito, hermosa –le expliqué-. No va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo- Solo vamos a… darte superpoderes.

-¿Superpoderes?

-Así es –afirmé- pero para que eso pase, debes dormir. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que no tienes nada qué temer. Y cuando despiertes, te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras.

-¿De verdad? –me dijo ella entusiasmada.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado, Lenore?

La niña sonrió tiernamente…

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –me dijo.

-Claro –respondí.

-Quiero que tomes mi mano, papá –dijo extendiendo su manita hacia mí-, y no me sueltes hasta que me quede dormida… y por favor, cuando termine, quédate conmigo, por que cuando despierte, quiero que lo primero que vea, sea la sonrisa de mi papá.

-Así será –le dije mientras daba un beso en su frente.

Ella frotó su rostro contra mi cuello, un gesto de afecto muy frecuente en ella, y que solamente tiene conmigo.

Su mano… era tan suave, tan pequeña y delicada, que no tuve objeción en tomarla mientras la anestesiaban a base de cloroformo (la única sustancia adormecedora que su cuerpo no rechaza). Cuando la niña cayó dormida bajo los efectos del cloroformo, procedimos a efectuar la operación.

El procedimiento era sumamente delicado y doloroso, consistía en inyectar el adamantium fundido a 200°C de temperatura en el cuerpo de la pequeña a través de varias agujas conectadas a mangueras de un material resistente al calor, todo esto mientras la niña se encuentra sumergida en agua a 0°C. Después procedimos a implantarle un juego de 6 navajas retráctiles de éste mismo metal, 3 en cada mano que la mayor parte del tiempo estarían ocultas dentro de su antebrazo.

Por alguna razón estuve tenso durante todo el proceso, no fue sino hasta que todo acabó que me sentí más tranquilo. Cuando pasaron a la niña a recuperación, me quedé con ella todo el tiempo hasta que despertó…

Nunca olvidaré su expresión al verme junto a ella…

-¡Papá! –Dijo con sus ojos iluminados de alegría- ¡Aquí estás!

-Sí, Lenore –le respondí-, te dije que aquí estaría… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Duele un poco y estoy algo mareada –contestó

-Ya se pasará –respondí- ¿Crees que puedas levantarte?

Lenore se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama sin mayor problema; se estiró y dio un bostezo y entonces me abrazó… cerré los ojos y la abracé. Por alguna razón su cercanía me agradaba, es difícil de explicar, nunca me había sentido así.

-Papi tengo mucha hambre –comentó la niña rompiendo el silencio.

En ese momento la solté.

-En un momento pediré que te traigan comida –le dije-. Primero voy a examinarte.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó sin entender.

-Así es, hay qué ver cómo saliste –le respondí-. No tardaré mucho, es más, de una vez mando que traigan algo de comida para ti…

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer al comedor? –Dijo- Yo me siento muy bien…

-¿Estás segura? –Cuestioné- Intenta pararte, yo te ayudo.

La niña se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con mi ayuda, se bajó al piso como si nada hubiera pasado; quien la hubiera visto, no hubiera creído que acababa de pasar por un proceso quirúrgico tan delicado. Primero que nada la examiné de sus reflejos, su vista y su movilidad. Todo estaba perfectamente… sólo faltaba checar los implantes.

-Lenore, necesito que hagas algo–le dije mientras tomaba sus bracitos para ponerlo en una posición segura-. Aprieta tus puños con fuerza y mantenlos apretados hasta que yo te diga.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí, y entonces ví los resultados de mi obra; de entre los pequeños nudillos salieron las afiladas cuchillas rasgando la carne a su paso. Lenore dio un gemido de dolor mientras miraba sorprendida las cuchillas que lucían descomunales en contraste con sus manos y sus brazos tan pequeños.

-¿Te duele? –le pregunté.

-Sólo en el momento que salieron –dijo ella, entonces me miró- ¿Éstos son los superpoderes que dijiste, papi?

-Así es, gatita –le respondí-. Son los únicos poderes que pudimos darte. No puedes volar, no tienes visión de rayos equis ni nada, solo esas garras. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado con ellas, son muy peligrosas… y así como hacen los superhéroes, debes esconderlas, y mantenerlo en secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió alegremente, entonces le pedí que intentara cortar un escritorio de metal que se encontraba cerca de ahí para probarla. Para mi sorpresa y fascinación, las cuchillas cortaron el escritorio como si fuera una hoja de papel…

-Bien, Lenore –dije cuando me recuperé un poco de la impresión-, deja de apretar tus puños.

La niña obedeció y las navajas regresaron a su escondite.

Realmente había creado un arma muy poderosa…

Pensando en eso, cargué a la niña en brazos, y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de mi traje, como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Papi… gracias por los superpoderes –me dijo al oído.

Ella me agradecía por ello… me agradecía por haberla utilizado y sometido a un procedimiento tan doloroso y mortal… me agradeció por haber arriesgado su vida de esa manera y convertirla en un fenómeno… Su inocencia no tiene límites. Y es que por consejo de uno de mis ex estudiantes, Brandon Bailey le manejé a Lenore esa estúpida historia de los "superpoderes", ya que de esa manera, ella no lo vería como algo malo y por ende, no tomaría algún rencor hacia mí o quienes participamos en esto. Brandon tenía razón.

La niña y yo fuimos al comedor donde Gino, el chef había preparado riñón al vino blanco, el cual Lenore devoró con ese apetito voráz que la caracterizaba… todo había sido un éxito.

Esa noche, después de bañar y acostar a Lenore en su cama, me dispuse a escribir el reporte correspondiente, y cuando me disponía a dormir, me encontré con la pequeña en pijama en la puerta de mi recámara, estaba llorando… Había tenido una pesadilla. Me dispuse a calmarla, y después de media hora de hacerle mimos para que se tranquilizara, quise acostarla de nuevo y ella se negó rotundamente a dormir sola.

-Es que tengo miedo –dijo- ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Cómo que dormir conmigo? –Le dije yo- Eso no se puede.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó.

-Pues porque no se puede –respondí.

-¡Qué excusa más pobre! –respondió ella.

La miré sorprendido… en verdad no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Mira: hagamos esto, Lenore –le dije-; me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormida ¿te parece bien?

-Mira papi, mejor hagamos esto: Tú te callas y me dejas dormir contigo –dijo ella en tono autoritario y luego se quedó mirándome suplicante con esos hermosos ojos color turquesa- ¿sí?

-¿Dónde has escuchado ese tipo de expresiones, jovencita? –le dije sorprendido y molesto

-Así le hablas a tus empleados –dijo ella- Yo misma te he oído. Además, Tío Ozwell dice que es la única forma de que la gente haga lo que quieres… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sí o sí?

¡Muchacha del demonio! ¿Ponerse al tú por tú de esa manera conmigo? Tenía qué demostrarle que ella a mí no iba a mandarme ¡Faltaba más! Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía si me molestaba o me hacía gracia la actitud que Lenore estaba tomando.

-Lenore, tu vas a dormir en tu cama –le dije molesto-, no va a sucederte absolutamente nada; no hay monstruos, no hay ladrones, no hay gente mala… y aunque hubiera… Bien puedes defenderte tu solita.

-Lo sé, papá –replicó ella- pero…

-¡Nada de peros! – Respondí levantando la voz- ¡A dormir! ¡Obedece, niña!

Ella crispó los labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Muy bien, al cabo que ni quería… –dijo ella con voz quebrada que se recuperó de inmediato-. Pero mañana aparecerá con letras grandotas y rojas en el periódico: "Padre desnaturalizado obliga a dormir solita a su hija cuando está asustada"

Miré hacia otro lado, no quería que esa pequeña taimada viera mis intentos por no reírme de esa última frase. En cuanto pude suprimir por completo las ganas de reír, le ofrecí llevarla a su cama para arroparla. La niña se negó… al parecer estaba muy ofendida. Entré a su recámara y la encontré hundida entre las sábanas color lila de su cama llorando. Me acerqué a ella y quise acariciarla pero ella se quitó y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana mientras se volteaba dándome la espalda.

-Lenore…

Ella no dijo nada.

-Lenore… ¿No vas a darme mi beso de las buenas noches?

-No –respondió con la vocecita quebrada.

-¿Pero por qué no? –pregunté angustiado, ella jamás me negaba una demostración de afecto y por alguna razón me angustió que lo hiciera.

-Me gritaste –respondió ella sin voltear a verme-. No tenías qué gritarme.

-Pero tú te pusiste muy necia, Lenore –le respondí-. Si yo digo que no, es no.

-Pues igual es conmigo –replicó ella-. Vete a dormir, ándale… yo me duermo aquí solita.

-Gatita…

Ella se levantó de la cama y me miró.

-Si no quieres que yo duerma contigo, al menos dime por qué –dijo mirándome triste-. Yo sólo quería estar junto a ti porque así no tengo miedo… cuando estoy contigo me siento segura.

Lenore estaba de pie, con su bata de dormir color lila, sus pantuflas con forma de gatitos, llevando de la mano arrastrando un gato de felpa que yo le había obsequiado el día en que llegó, mirándome, esperando una respuesta… se veía tan tierna que por alguna razón que desconozco, no pude negarme. Yo, el Doctor James Marcus, me sentí desarmado ante tanta ternura…

-De acuerdo, te dejaré dormir conmigo –le dije resignado-. Pero sólo por esta noche.

Ella sonrió y corrió a mi cama subiendo de un salto… parecía feliz. Se metió entre las cobijas, y me sonrió. Apagué las luces y me acosté a su lado… era la primera vez que compartía la cama con esa pequeña, y a pesar de lo que había dicho esa vez, no sería la última. La niña se acurrucó conmigo, me dio un beso y con una de sus manos, tenía agarrada mi pijama… lucía tan indefensa, que no pude evitar estrecharla contra mí… y es que esa niña despertó en mí un fuerte instinto de protegerla, de protegerla contra todos y contra todo… pero no solo eso, desde hacía tiempo, había estado creciendo dentro mío un deseo irrefrenable de ser lo más preciado para ella, que sólo yo fuera importante, que no quisiera a nadie más… sólo a mí… después de todo, ella era mi Lenore… ¿No acaso ella llevaba ahora mi apellido? ¿No soy acaso yo quien se encarga de criarla?

No me importa si el idiota de Spencer había pagado por ella, no me importa si el financió el proyecto, yo fui quien la adoptó, así que Lenore es mía ante la ley y ante el mundo entero… me pertenece… absolutamente mía… y nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño o la alejara de mí… ella era mía, y solo mía.

Los días transcurrían, Spencer estaba más que complacido por los resultados en el proyecto "Metal Maiden", yo por entonces me encontraba trabajando en una nueva cepa del virus progenitor, el cual combiné con ADN de sanguijuela dándome como resultado un nuevo virus al que llamé "T", por "Tirano" en honor a mi buen amigo Spencer. Entre este logro, el logro obtenido con el proyecto "Metal maiden" y la presencia de Lenore en mi vida me sentía bastante contento.

Francine Carter me comentó que la niña siempre habla de mí de una manera muy alegre, y que su mirada siempre se iluminaba al verme... No es la primera vez que me lo comentan, Spencer lo mencionó desde el primer día, en una ocasión lo comentó Gino, al igual que Birkin, mi secretario y varias personas más… incluso Brandon Bailey me lo mencionó el día que le mandé una foto de ella ¡Caray! Yo mismo lo he notado… Lenore me mira de una forma que no sé interpretar. Por mi parte, me gusta tenerla cerca, es hermosa, y es muy dulce conmigo.

El destino puede ser muy raro a veces, y es que la niña nació el mismo día que yo, muchos años después de mí. Ambos nacimos un 2 de noviembre, su primer cumpleaños después de que la adopté, la llevé de paseo y cuando le pregunté qué quería que le obsequiara, ella dijo que por el momento no sabía, aunque ella también deseaba obsequiarme algo. Al pasar por una joyería, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella, como si el brillo le llamara. De algún modo esto logró enternecerme, tal vez allí encontraría el regalo que ella deseaba. La sorprendí muy absorta mirando un par de argollas matrimoniales con fascinación, que era lo que más le había llamado la atención; me preguntó para qué eran y le expliqué que era algo que se daban se daban las personas que querían estar unidas por siempre… Su rostro se iluminó y dijo que las quería, que eso era lo que ella deseaba. Le mencioné que me parecía extraño que una niña tan joven deseaba joyería. Me miró como si yo fuera un tonto, y aún así con mucha dulzura.

-No son los anillos, papi –dijo ella-. Lo que yo deseo es estar contigo para siempre.

Me congelé ¿Qué debía responder yo a eso? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Era esto normal? ¿Tan fuerte era lo que sentía por mí?

Tal vez solo exageraba… no tenía por qué estar tan conmovido, de seguro las niñas amaban siempre tan incondicionalmente a sus padres. Era tan pequeña… seguramente ni siquiera sabía el verdadero significado de eso que acababa de pronunciar, y aún así me hizo sentir invadido por una calidez tan dulce… no pude evitar abrazarla y decirle que yo quería estar con ella para siempre. Lenore quería esas argollas de modo que ella llevara una y yo la otra…

Siendo sincero, quisiera pasar lo que me quede de vida junto a esa hermosa, dulce criatura.

Y así transcurrían los meses; cada mañana, Lenore venía en pijama a mi recámara, entraba sin tocar y se metía a mi cama, yo fingía despertar sobresaltado, aunque en realidad la estaba esperando y le decía en tono malhumorado que dejara de molestarme, que fuera a su habitación y me dejara dormir. Lenore me hacía cosquillas hasta que, fingiendo haber sido vencido, le permitía que buscara el chocolate que escondía para ella. La niña se afanaba un buen rato buscando por toda la pieza la golosina hasta que la encontraba dando gritos de alegría. Con esos juegos matutinos me alegraba el día, del cual el resto lo pasaba en el laboratorio trabajando.

En una ocasión nos tocó ir a una boda, ella preguntó de qué se trataba dicho festejo; le expliqué en términos sencillos de qué se trataba… desde entonces la niña no para de decir que cuando crezca quiere casarse conmigo, incluso me lo ha prometido. Sé que son cosas de niña… aunque a decir verdad, estoy seguro que cuando sea una mujer, se convertirá en la más bella que exista sobre esta tierra, con ella sí me habría gustado casarme… lástima que para mí sea demasiado tarde. Hay veces que en mis sueños aparece Lenore convertida en una mujer hermosa, de soberbia cabellera roja y porte distinguido, diciéndome que quiere cumplir su promesa de casarse conmigo; entonces despierto sólo para irla a ver dormir, parece un ángel, y he llegado a sentir la tentación de quedarme dormido junto a ella, envuelto en su tierno calor, tomando su mano pequeñita…

Y sé perfectamente que no está bien… y creo que debería poner una completa distancia con ella… me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que esa niña se había convertido en una debilidad para mí… No podía permitirme tal fallo.

Durante un tiempo intenté distanciarme de Lenore sólo para darme cuenta de que eso la angustiaba sobremanera, y que el verla así me dolía…. Eso solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que cada día la amo más y más… sólo me queda amarla en silencio… no sé qué será de mi cuando ella crezca y venga con algún estúpido al que llamará "su novio", un mono cilindrero que no merecerá ni pisar el suelo que sus pies toquen... ¡No! ¡Lenore es mía! ¡Ella me pertenece! ¡Nadie puede tener a mi niña más que yo! ¡Mía! ¡Mía y solo mía!

Ella sólo debe quererme a mí.

Poco a poco va transcurriendo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, poco a poco este espacio se va convirtiendo en nuestro mundo, poco a poco va cambiando nuestra distancia.

Nuestra distancia…

¿Acaso se está acortando?

Conforme los meses pasan, me siento cada vez más cerca de ella; hay veces que me la llevo al un campo de flores de lavanda que está cerca de la carretera interestatal. Le encanta ese lugar, ella dice que ese es nuestro lugar secreto. He notado en ella que le gusta mucho jugar con el viento, adora los días en los que sopla el viento suavemente… yo sólo la veo… parece una princesa, yo a veces la llamo: Mi princesa de los vientos.

El invierno poco a poco comenzó a instalarse en Raccoon, se acercaba la navidad, una época que nunca fue de mi total agrado… No era tanto la festividad, en sí… si no la forma de celebrarlo; eso de escuchar villancicos por todos lados y todos esos adornos navideños me irritaban en demasía. Además nunca he sabido bien qué diablos se celebra en navidad, decían que se celebraba el nacimiento del dios cristiano, pero enfrentémoslo: ¡A nadie le importa más que a los cristianos fanáticos! Porque siempre encuentras en cada esquina, es pura parafernalia referente a un gordo de rojo. Sin embargo era casi obligatorio el celebrarlo, el centro de formación tenía un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro del vestíbulo, y alguno que otro adorno navideño repartido por el lugar. No faltaba en las oficinas o laboratorios el empleado entusiasta navideño que adornaba su escritorio con un pequeño árbol de navidad.

Lenore llegó un día conmigo bastante contenta preguntándome si Santa Claus recibía fax. Estuve a punto de decirle a Lenore que ese cuento de Santa Claus era completamente falso cuando noté que Carter y Toriello me lanzaron una mirada asesina, y sin darme tiempo a emitir palabra, me llevaron a solas la cocina.

-¿Qué cree que hace, Doctor Marcus? –dijo Francine Carter gritando con esa voz tan irritante

-¿Cómo puede romperle la ilusión de esa manera? –Dijo Valerie Toriello- Sólo es una niña. ¿Qué usted no tuvo infancia?

-Muy bien, señoritas –dije yo molesto-. ¿Por qué le han metido a Lenore en la cabeza esa ridícula historia de Santa Claus? O más bien dicho… ¿Quién les dio permiso?

-Oh, vamos, Doctor –dijo Francin Carter- a todos los niños les encanta Santa Claus. Es una fantasía muy bella durante la infancia. ¿Qué tiene de malo que la niña tenga una ilusión? ¡Es usted un Grinch!

-Sí, yo recuerdo que cuando era niña era una espera ansiosa a que llegara Santa Claus –explicó Toriello-, y aunque cuando me entere de que Santa Claus no existía, los regalos seguían llegando… pero ya no era la emoción de antes.

-Yo no sé qué trauma tenga usted, Doctor Marcus –prosiguió Carter-, pero la niña no tiene la culpa… ¡Déjela ser niña!

Tomé aire; jamás le negaría a Lenore un regalo… ¿Pero cómo explicarles que quería ser yo quien se lo diera? ¿Cómo decirles que yo no quería que la niña sintiera afecto por un sujeto completamente inexistente cuando yo iba a pagar por sus regalos?

-Miren, entiendo lo que dicen –expliqué pacientemente tratando de no oírme demasiado molesto-, sin embargo, Lenore es mi hija, no lo olviden. Si ustedes tenían pensado hablarle de algo así, debieron consultarlo conmigo primero.

-Discúlpeme, Doctor –dijo Francin-, la verdad no pensé que usted fuera a molestarse por algo así.

-No todos estamos de acuerdo con inculcarle a los niños esas creencias –continué-. Así que por favor, que sea la última vez, la próxima vez que piensen en decirle a la niña algo sobre cualquier personaje festivo, consúltenlo primero conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Doctor Marcus –dijeron las dos muchachas a coro.

No me hubiera molestado tanto si hubiera sido el hada de los dientes, o el conejo de pascua… pero yo tenía serios problemas con la figura de Santa Claus. Incluso de niño, siempre había pensado que si de verdad existía Santa Claus, este debía de ser un enfermo total. No entendía porque todos se emocionaban por la historia de un gordo que enfundado en su traje rojo diera regalos a los niños y olvidaran la parte que decía que ese anciano nos espiaba a todos. ¡Vamos! hasta los estúpidos y empalagosos villancicos lo decían, _"te observa cuando duermes, te mira al despertar, no intentes ocultarte de él, pues siempre te verá, el sabe de ti, el sabe de mí, él lo sabe todo, no intentes huir, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad..." _y todos repitiéndolo con esas sonrisas idiotas, ¿acaso era yo el único cuerdo que pensaba con detenimiento eso? Nada de la CIA, EL FBI o la INTERPOL, el gordo de rojo era mejor vigilándonos... y guardaba muy bien su base de operaciones, en el polo Norte, tenía animales mutantes y mano de obra barata; eso de verdad me daba miedo. Cuando me enteré de que Santa Claus no existía, me sentí aliviado. Aunque siempre lo vi como un chantaje para que los niños obedecieran las órdenes de sus padres a cambio de la recompensa.

Pronto llegó la navidad y como siempre, Spencer organizó el banquete navideño en su mansión. La verdad no tenía ganas de ir, lo más seguro es que Spencer comenzara a alardear de lo exitoso que había sido el proyecto "Metal Maiden" y no dudo que ahí también esté Alexander Ashford, el hijo de mi antiguo compañero con sus dos niños que parecen sacados de esa película de "Los hijos del maíz"* o como se llame, presumiendo lo bonita e inteligente que es su hija Alexia, que en realidad me parece de lo más insoportable… Mocosa engreída. Si bien, la niña era muy lista, Alexander no podía decir dos palabras sin mencionar a Alexia. Así que decidí inventarle una buena excusa. Al menos ese año quería pasar la víspera de navidad tranquilo en mi casa, así que inventé una sencilla excusa del por qué de mi ausencia; llamé a Spencer diciéndole que no me encontraba muy bien de salud. Afortunadamente lo aceptó sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente Lenore abrió sus regalos felíz de la vida, y yo me sentía satisfecho, había evitado la cena de navidad de Spencer, aunque lamentablemente el año siguiente estaríamos obligados a ir. Lenore mencionó que le parecía "genial" que Santa Claus le llevara juguetes, pero que no le agradaba nada el hecho de que la espiara… no pude evitar reir, me recordó a mí de niño. Entonces la niña volteó a verme alarmada.

-¿También me espía cuando voy al baño? –me preguntó con su cara asustada- No es nada bonito saber que un gordo me espía mientras me baño…

-Más le vale que no –le respondí-, y si lo hace yo mismo voy al polo norte y le rasuro las barbas y lo meto a la cárcel por acosador de menores.

Lenore se rió.

Ella disfruta los días soleados con viento, le gustan las noches estrelladas o de luna llena con viento… Lenore ama el viento, y yo amo verla disfrutar esos días. Me encanta ver su sonrisa siempre tierna, siempre para mí… Cuando el día está así, me doy un tiempo para llevarla al campo de lavanda, y si de plano no puedo durante el día, la llevo durante la noche y ahí estamos, compartiendo esa vista ella y yo solos… olvidándonos del mundo entero. Ahí sólo existimos ella y yo. Entonces se queda dormida en mis brazos y es en aquel momento cuando regresamos a casa, y así, dormida la acuesto en su cama. Me sorprende cómo es que puedo compartir tantas cosas con alguien tantos años menor que yo. Su compañía me es mucho más grata que la de ciertas personas adultas. Puede sonar ridículo, pero es verdad.

Algunas veces, solía llevármela al laboratorio, le mostraba algunas cosas, le enseñé las sanguijuelas que usaba en mi investigación mientras le explicaba algunas cosas. Ella escuchaba atentamente, ya que me hacía preguntas sobre lo que le comentaba. Muchas eran bastante infantiles, como cuando preguntó si las sanguijuelas les gustaba la sangre de diabético por ser más dulce. O cuando me preguntó si era posible tener un ejército de sanguijuelas. Si le doy unas hojas y crayones, ella dibuja tranquilamente y no da problemas; en una ocasión estábamos en mi despacho, yo hablaba con Albert Wesker y William Birkin mientras ella dibujaba tranquilamente. De pronto, levantó su dibujo en señal de triunfo.

-Ya terminé –dijo mientras me pasaba el dibujo-. Mira, papá.

Tomé el dibujo y lo ví, no tenía forma definida, pero no iba a hacer un comentario que la desanimara.

-¡Es muy bueno! –dije mientras lo mostraba a los muchachos- ¿Qué opinan?

-¡Muy bueno! –exclamó Birkin sonriendo.

-Está bien –dijo Wesker sin mucho interés.

-Albert, es importante animar a la niña –le dije muy serio.

-Eso hago cuando se lo merece, doctor –replicó el con frialdad- ¡Pero vamos! Esa es una cosa… fea, horrible ¡Sin forma!

Lenore miró a Albert Wesker con los ojos entornados y dijo.

-Yo le llamo… ¡ALBERT! –dijo con una sonrisita cínica mientras Birkin reía disimuladamente.

Wesker crispó los labios, no pude más que reírme de la agudeza de Lenore.

-Doctor ¿No cree que la consiente demasiado? –comentó Albert visiblemente irritado.

-No –respondí-, solo le doy lo que merece, ella nunca me da problemas, así que no tengo por qué castigarla… aunque si se diera el caso, es obvio que lo haría.

Así eran mis días con esa adorable criatura que en los días lluviosos de verano, adoraba mojarse en la lluvia. Cada día la amaba más y más… llegué a adorar incluso el aire que exhalaba…

¿Cómo es que pude haber terminado tan encariñado con ella? Cada día era más mi deseo de protegerla, de estar con ella… ¿Será este el famoso instinto paternal del que tanto hablan? Lo único que sé es que ahora no concibo mi vida sin mi querida Lenore, sin mi princesa de los vientos. Pero la presencia de Spencer es lo que no me deja en paz; mientras él esté controlando todo, mi niña corre un peligro constante… en cualquier momento podría apartarla de mí. Estos pensamientos me han estado persiguiendo desde hace algún tiempo, y en una ocasión precisamente con ese pensamiento en mente, por poco y cometo una locura. Estuve a punto de besarla en los labios, y por un momento me dio la impresión, de que ella lo hubiera aceptado con alegría.

Pero no todo era sencillo, mucho menos teniendo a mi cargo a una niña con la curiosidad y agudeza de mi Lenore, siempre metiéndose en todos lados, siempre explorando. Siempre he mantenido muy bien cerradas ciertas áreas de los laboratorios, para que no pudiera colarse y toparse con algo peligroso, sin embargo descuidé otras cosas, debido a eso, ha llegado a ponerme en situaciones realmente incómodas, como la vez que Valerie Toriello se encontraba indispuesta y Francine Carter se encontraba en el laboratorio Arklay reuniendo un informe, no tuve más remedio que llevarla conmigo al laboratorio. Me encontraba ocupado mientras la niña dibujaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto, me pidió ir al baño, el cual recientemente estaba empezando a ir sola. Todo fue bien, hasta que noté que empezó a tardar demasiado. Así que mandé a Albert y a William a buscarla. Al poco rato, Albert entró a mi oficina con la niña de la mano con una siniestra sonrisa que no entendí hasta después.

-Aquí le traigo a la niña, Doctor Marcus –dijo Wesker mientras me entregaba a la niña- Hubo un incidente bastante peculiar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunté extrañado

Albert me contó lo sucedido:

Resulta que cuando Lenore iba saliendo del baño que se encontraba cerca de las habitaciones de los internos, al parecer escuchó ciertos ruidos, y Lenore, curiosa cual gato, decidió entrar a la habitación sin tocar. Resulta que los internos estaban muy entretenidos viendo una película pornográfica. Tan absortos se encontraban que no notaron la presencia de Lenore ahí, hasta que la pequeña habló.

-¿Por qué se están comiendo ahí? –preguntó la niña al ver lo que mostraba la pantalla.

El escuchar la voz de Lenore, provocó que los internos presentes, alarmados hicieran la primera estupidez que se les vino a la mente. Uno fue al aparato de video oprimiendo cuantos botones pudo, provocando que la imagen se congelara y el sonido siguiera en un volumen extremadamente alto, Otro terminó con serias lesiones provocadas por la cremallera del pantalón en su desesperación por ocultar su hombría, y un tercero (en mi opinión el mas idiota, de hecho, comienzo a dudar como vino a dar aquí), solo atinó a correr en círculos por la habitación en completo estado de pánico. Siguieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que Albert ¡Bendito Albert! hizo su entrada, desconectó el aparato, cosa que debieron hacer en un principio provocando que todos los miraran asombrados. Fue entonces que vinieron para acá.

-Y bien, Doctor Marcus –dijo Wesker con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me entregaba a la niña-. Lo dejo con Lenore… tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar con ella. La niña tiene muchas preguntas qué hacerle.

Y sí… comenzó a hacerme preguntas respecto a la anatomía masculina que yo respondí honestamente sin darle demasiada información.

-Entonces todos los hombres tienen uno de esos… -dijo la niña.

-Así es –le respondí.

-Y tú también –dijo ella.

-Eso es obvio –dije en un tono serio.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Preguntó la niña.

-¿QUÉ…? –Exclamé sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Por qué no? –contestó sin entender.

Estuve a punto de responderle con el típico "Porque no", sin embargo, conocía bien a mi "hija", y no era del tipo que aceptara esa clase de respuestas, siempre quería que se le diera una razón de por qué debía o no hacer algo. Y sí, encontré una buena respuesta.

-Pues… por la misma razón por la cual tú no debes permitir que nadie te vea sin ropa –le expliqué.

-Ah pues entonces así pues sí –dijo la niña y se quedó pensando unos segundos-. ¡Un momento! ¡Pero tú, Fran y Val si pueden verme sin ropa! Eso no es justo…

Respiré hondo, lo malo de tener a una niña tan inteligente, es el hecho de que no siempre puedes engañarla tan fácilmente como a cualquier otro niño de su edad.

-Pero tú eres una niña pequeña –le expliqué con serenidad-, y aún necesitas ayuda para bañarte, peinarte y arreglarte. Val y Fran son quienes se encargan de eso, y cuando ellas no pueden, yo lo hago. Además que para hacerte los chequeos médicos tienes que desvestirte, y eso también yo lo hago. Cuando seas mayor, entonces absolutamente nadie te verá sin ropa, ni siquiera las muchachas, y solo la persona que te haga algún chequeo médico lo hará.

La niña pareció quedarse conforme con esa respuesta… pero otra pregunta vino.

-¿Y por qué se estaban comiendo ahí? –cuestionó la niña.

-¿Cómo dices? –respondí extrañado.

-Sí, la mujer y el hombre se estaban comiendo sus cosas el uno al otro –explicó la niña frunciendo el ceño-. Y por lo que vi les gustaba mucho.

-Gente loca –le respondí sin darle mayor importancia, ya que eso podría estimular mas su curiosidad sobre el tema-. Era una película sobre un manicomio ¿A quién se le ocurre ver esas cosas?

Como esperaba, Lenore aceptó esa respuesta y ya no habló del asunto. Sin embargo, aún me quedaba darles un severo castigo a los culpables del incidente. Si bien no debí dejar a Lenore sin vigilancia, es una imprudencia ponerse a ver películas pornográficas en un lugar donde se sabe que hay una niña pequeña.

La niña nunca solía darme problemas, jamás. Pero claro, como con cualquier otro niño, había una que otra reacción inesperada, Como aquella vez en la cual por influencia de esa película de Gangsters que su descuidada niñera le permitió ver, le pareció buena idea cortar la cabeza de un caballo de madera y decidió ponerla dentro de una gaveta provocándole un terrible susto a una de mis empleadas del laboratorio para después acercarse a ella y besarla. Yo no presencié eso, si no que una tarde llegó William Birkin muerto de la risa diciendo que la niña le había dado "el beso de la muerte" a Jenna Harrison. Mandé traer a la niña de inmediato a la oficina; teníamos que arreglar esto ya. No podía pasar por alto este comportamiento, por más que adorara a mi pequeña, no podía salir impune de esto. Aunque yo mandé a Birkin, Wesker se ofreció a ir inmediatamente por la niña. Tenía la misma sonrisa maliciosa, que empezaba a conocer y a odiar. Pensé que un poco del "encanto" de Wesker le haría bien a Lenore en esta ocasión, así que lo dejé. Justo cuando iban llegando, se detuvieron en la puerta. Alcancé a escuchar cómo Lenore se quejaba.

-Ya Albert no me jales–decía la niña- ¿qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? ¡Tengo qué desaparecer a Jenna! Aun no termino la fosa…

-Calmada pequeña "Scar face"-Dijo Wesker en tono burlón-. El "Padrino" quiere verte. Al parecer… vas a dormir con los peces.

La niña llegó apesadumbrada a mi oficina y de un momento a otro se puso de rodillas implorando en alta voz.

-¡Don Corleone no me mate! –Suplicó imitando el acento siciliano a la perfección- ¡No quiero dormir con los peces!

-¿De qué hablas Lenore? –Le dije sin que me hiciera gracia tanta referencia a los gangsters- ¿Puedes ponerte seria de una vez?

-Sí Padri… Papi.

-Así está mejor –le dije-. Ahora ¿podrías explicarme qué es toda esa historia de que le diste el beso de la muerte a la señorita Harrison?

-Sabía que debía eliminar a William, el soplón –murmuró la niña.

-¡Lenore! –le dije ya algo fastidiado-. Mejor dime qué te motivó a hacer tal tontería.

-Solo quería mandar un mensaje –replicó la niña.

-¿Qué clase de mensaje?

-Esa mujer se quiere casar contigo –dijo la niña apesadumbrada-. ¡Y tú eres mío!

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea, Lenore? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Me dijeron –replicó la pequeña desviando la mirada.

- William el soplón, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, la tomé en brazos y la senté sobre mis piernas.

-Lenore, aunque eso fuera cierto, lo cual no es así – aclaré-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?

-Ella es grande y yo soy pequeña –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y eso qué? –Le respondí- convivo con muchas personas, entre ellas muchas mujeres grandes y no me he casado con nadie… es más… ¡Yo odio a todo el mundo! A unos menos que a otros, pero esa es la verdad… sólo te quiero a ti, mi niña ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, comprendió perfectamente lo que le dije, lo siguiente era que la niña se disculpase con la agraviada y yo no podía olvidar el regañar a Carter y Toriello ¿A quién se le ocurre permitirle a una niña ver una película de gangsters? Hay momentos en que pareciera que esas dos carecen de sentido común. Y en otros parecen tan sensatas. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Después de ello, me llevé a Lenore a mi despacho. La niña estuvo muy tranquila como de costumbre, cuando de pronto me llamaron. Al parecer hubo un incidente causado por un sujeto de pruebas que estaba dando problemas. Le pedí a William que se quedara a cargo de la niña en lo que regresaba. Después de resolver el problema causado por uno de los primates que teníamos como conejillos de indias, regresé a mi despacho, antes de entrar, escuché una conversación bastante interesante entre William y Lenore. Me quedé espiando la conversación a través de la puerta entrecerrada.

-Ya supe que eran mentiras lo que dijiste, William –dijo la niña mientras dibujaba afanosamente en una hoja de papel.

-Bueno, es que yo en serio pensé eso –replicó el joven científico-. Discúlpame… pero… ¿En verdad no te gustaría que tu papá se cas…?

-No –respondió la niña sin pensar en tono cortante.

-¿Pero por qué no? –Preguntó William- Digo, así tendrías una mamá y el doctor Marcus estaría conten…

-¡Te digo que no! –Gritó la niña visiblemente irritada- ¿Qué no entiendes que si eso pasa mi papá no se casará conmigo cuando crezca? Además… no necesito una mamá.

-Ya veo –dijo William-. Y bueno… ¿Qué harías si una mujer quisiera casarse con tu pa…?

-La mato –contestó Lenore rápidamente sin dejar de dibujar.

-¿Pero qué tal si es una…?

-La mato, William –lo interrumpió la niña clavándole la mirada.

-¿Oye Lenore pero no crees que…?

-Dije que la mato ¿No entiendes? –Lo interrumpió de nuevo la niña mientras sacaba sus navajas de manera amenazante- La mato.

Pude notar un brillo asesino y sádico en su mirada que jamás había visto y jamás creí que llegara a ver, y vi cómo William Birkin retrocedió asustado, como sólo lo había visto hacer cuando Albert Wesker se encontraba realmente molesto. Respiré profundo; yo esperaba que la niña me quisiera más que a nadie, es más, deseaba ser todo para ella, desde un principio así lo planeé: deseaba ser su vida entera, su mundo y lo había logrado… ¡Vaya que lo había logrado! Pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a ese grado… Al grado de querer eliminar a cualquiera que amenazara con robarle un poco de mi atención… Comienzo a pensar ¿Cómo reaccionará ella al saberme en peligro mortal? Siempre supe que el cariño de Lenore podría serme útil… esa niña era el arma perfecta y bastaba sólo una palabra mía para tener esa magnífica arma a mi servicio… sin embargo; no quiero utilizarla. La quiero demasiado… Tal vez no la estaba criando bien.

Yo soy todo su mundo

¿Qué pasará cuando yo muera? No soy estúpido, sé que no voy a estar mucho tiempo, si sus padres siendo tan jóvenes están muertos, con mayor razón yo. ¿Y si acabara como Lisa Trevor buscándome eternamente, enloquecida? Spencer no le tendrá piedad. Una vez que vea que no pueda controlarla, la matará. Y no será como con Lisa, no bastarán un par de tiros certeros, no… tendrían qué evitar que volviera a moverse cortándole los brazos… o desmembrarla por completo. Y una vez fuera de peligro experimentarían con ella, como si de vil carne se tratase. No puedo permitirlo.

¿Debería permitir que ella se apoye en alguien más?

Pero no quiero… ella es mía, solo yo soy digno de su amor…

Ya veré qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

Llegó la temporada decembrina y con ella, la navidad… y de nuevo, el banquete en la mansión Spencer, los regalos del tipo gordo de rojo y canciones que hablaban sobre acoso. En ésta ocasión, no podía zafarme de ese compromiso aunque quisiera. Y es que el año pasado ya lo había hecho, de modo que éste año no habría escapatoria; estaba obligado a ir y hacer acto de presencia, de manera que tuve que pedirle a Francin Carter que preparara a Lenore desde temprano para no tener problemas. La tarde anterior, Francin Carter y Valerie Toriello llevaron de compras a Lenore en busca de un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión y ese día se encerraron por lo que parecieron años en la habitación de la pequeña. Y cada vez que intentaba pasar me echaban. Mentiría si dijera que no comenzaba a irritarme esa actitud sin sentido ¡Era mi casa, por todos los cielos! Yo podía entrar a donde yo quisiera. Después de esperar un siglo, por fín decidieron abrir la puerta y salió Carter con una sonrisa que si no hubiera estado tan enojado, me hubiera parecido contagiosa.

-Espero que con el tiempo que se tardaron ahí adentro -le dije sin ocultar mi fastidio-, mi Lenore esté hecha un ángel. No aceptaré menos.

-Nada menos, doctor –dijo ella con total confianza-. Véalo usted mismo.

En ese momento, Valerie Toriello salió del cuarto con Lenore de la mano…

Esa noche, por primera vez en mi vida y después de todos estos años de ateísmo, tuve una prueba de que el cielo existe… ante mis ojos apareció un verdadero ángel. Me quedé sin aliento, sin posibilidad alguna de decirle a mi niña lo hermosa que estaba con ese vestido blanco con brocado en color oro y la tiara atravesando su frente, un par de alas blancas adornaban su espalda; sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello rojo suelto le daban un aire de pura inocencia como jamás en el mundo pensé que existiría.

La última cosa pura que existía en todo este pútrido mundo: Mi pequeña Lenore… Ni Dios podía hacer algo tan perfecto como ella.

-¿Papi? –dijo ella mirándome ilusionada como si de esa respuesta dependiera que el mundo siguiera girando- ¿Me veo bonita?

-Para nada –murmuré completamente serio ¿Cómo era posible que mi niña pensara en un adjetivo tan simple como ese?

Lenore bajó la mirada con tristeza y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Estás hermosa –le dije-. Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

Ella sonrió y yo me incliné a abrazarla, pero me detuve en el último momento, temía que al tocarla se desvaneciera en el aire, como si esa visión fuera otro de los sueños que de repente me invadían.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Lenore con esa vocecita tan tierna y una mirada de duda en sus ojos.

-Es que… siento que echaría algo a perder –le dije titubeante.

Ella se arrojó a mis brazos provocándome un sobresalto y entonces la abracé.

-¿Ve como sí valió la pena la espera, doctor? –dijo Francine sonriente.

-Sí, señorita Carter… no volveré a apurarla –dije.

Me levanté y le ayudé a mi niña a ponerse su abrigo y ya en la entrada la cargué orgulloso. Nadie podía tener una mejor acompañante que la mía. Por primera vez me sentí emocionado de ir a la dichosa fiesta de Spencer. Ya quería ver la cara de toda la concurrencia al verme llegar con este ángel bajado del cielo… Mi ángel.

-¿Nos vamos, pequeña dama? –le pregunté mientras la tomaba en brazos. Entonces me dirigí a las responsables de ese milagro.

-Señoritas –les dije- ¡mañana tienen el día libre!

-¿Las dos? –preguntó Valerie Toriello sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Así es –afirmé-. Disfrútenlo señoritas.

Subimos al coche, el cual era conducido por Ernesto Castillo "Tango", mi guardaespaldas, un joven de origen argentino de unos 20 años. Llegamos a la casa de Spencer, como todo un caballero le abrí la puerta a mi pequeña dama, le di la mano y entramos a la mansión. Spencer no había escatimado en los gastos (nunca lo hacía), había luces por doquier y guirnaldas doradas. Y un gran árbol navideño en el vestíbulo; todo decorado con elegancia y soberbia. Maldito Spencer, siempre tenía que dejar en claro su superioridad ante todos… No tenía temor de mostrar su megalomanía. Entregamos nuestros abrigos a uno de los empleados quien miró embelesado a mi niña. Indiqué a mi guardaespaldas que aguardara en el vestíbulo.

La mansión de Spencer no era de conocimiento público, de hecho eran pocas personas realmente quienes conocíamos de su existencia. Pasamos al comedor donde nos esperaban Spencer, Alexander Ashford y sus gemelos: un niño y una niña rubios pulcramente vestidos que tenían alrededor de 10 u 11 años y unos cuantos invitados más. La niña Ashford parecía darse unos aires de superioridad insoportables mientras el niño la miraba con adoración, que más que su hermano, parecía un lacayo enamorado. Quienes estaban presentes voltearon a vernos de inmediato y el barullo se detuvo por completo, como si se hubiera acabado el aire para respirar. Spencer y Alexia se mostraron molestos por dejar de recibir atención, lo cual los hizo voltear a ver qué estaba pasando. Pude notar que al mirarnos, Spencer se quedó pasmado mirando a mi niña por unos segundos, sin embargo, siendo Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, no iba a admitirlo, así que se adelantó a saludarnos volviendo a su ironía habitual.

-Vaya, James –dijo en tono mordaz-. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vienes acompañado. Es bueno tener a Lenore ¿No es cierto? De otro modo, vendrías solo, como siempre.

No es que me molestara que puntualizara al hecho de que normalmente asistía solo a los eventos, si no el hecho de que quiso hacerlo parecer como algo humillante, y encima dando a entender que la compañía de mi Lenore era como decir "peor es nada".

-No solo vengo acompañado, Ozwell –dije saboreando cada palabra-. Si no que vengo acompañado por la dama más hermosa de todos los imperios de la tierra. Lenore, saluda.

La niña hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. Algunas personas se acercaron con el pretexto de saludarme para poder ver más de cerca a mi queridísima Lenore. El mismo Alexander Ashford junto con sus hijos se acercó a saludarnos y se encontraba maravillado por la belleza de mi Lenore.

-Un verdadero ángel, si me permite decirlo, Doctor Marcus –dijo Ashford.

-Lo sé –respondí-. Nadie la iguala. Gracias.

Noté como la niña de Alexander miró a Lenore con un cierto desprecio, no me sorprendió; siendo Alexia Ashford una niña consentida, y acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, era de esperarse que el que otra niña se robara la atención de la gente no le haría ninguna gracia, máxime si era una niña como Lenore. Estoy seguro de que si William hubiera estado aquí habría hecho algún comentario. William Birkin era el más joven y talentoso científico de la corporación, sin embargo, hace poco menos de un año, Alexia Ashford entró a trabajar a Umbrella convirtiéndose a sus 10 años en jefa del laboratorio en la Antártida y la científica más joven de la empresa. Desde entonces, William le guardaba un rencor muy fuerte, y vivía compitiendo con ella. Considerando la simpatía que Birkin tiene hacia Lenore y el rencor que tiene hacia Alexia, no dudo que hubiera hecho algún comentario para poner en evidencia a la malcriada nieta de mi fallecido amigo Edward. Lenore por su parte, miraba admirada a los gemelos, siendo ella una niña que vivía rodeada de adultos, estaba contenta y sorprendida de ver a alguien un tanto más cercano a su edad. Por un momento me dio tristeza, pero deseché el sentimiento de inmediato. Ningún mocoso estaba a la altura de codearse con mi Lenore. Solo Dios sabía qué malas costumbres podrían pegarle… era mejor así.

Mi antiguo estudiante, Brandon Bailey se acercó a saludarnos efusivamente. El era jefe de los laboratorios en África y había sido invitado a la recepción.

-¡Doctor Marcus! –Dijo- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo lo ha tratado la vida?

-Bastante bien, como puede ver –respondí.

Brandon volteó a ver a la niña y la miró, entonces se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Es ella? –me preguntó- ¿La hija de Max y Kerry?

-Así es –ratifiqué.

-Es… preciosa…–comentó llenándome de orgullo-. Debe sentirse muy afortunado de tener a tan hermosa criatura haciéndole compañía.

-¿Afortunado? No –le dije-. Orgulloso, es la palabra que buscas.

-¿Quién es él, papá? –preguntó la niña

Cargué a Lenore.

-El es Brandon Bailey –le expliqué-. El fue mi estudiante, y también fue compañero de tus papás Maxwell y Kerrigan. Salúdalo Lenore.

-Mucho gusto, señor Bailey –dijo la niña cortésmente.

-Un placer –respondió Bailey fascinado.

La niña frotó su rostro contra mi cuello afectuosamente y la bajé.

-Gatita –le dije a Lenore-. ¿Puedes ir a sentarte? Necesito hablar un momento con el doctor Bailey. En un momento voy contigo.

-Sí, papi –respondió ella sonriendo-. Te amo. Nos vemos, Doctor Bailey.

La niña se fue a sentar cerca de Alexia mientras yo me quedé charlando con mi estudiante.

-Quien lo viera, Doctor Marcus –comentó-. Cuando me contó que Sir Spencer lo había obligado a adoptar a la hija de Max, me imaginé que usted no estaría nada contento.

-Siendo honestos, yo no estaba nada contento con ello –confesé-. Pero la niña es muy bella, y ya viéndola, no me desagradó tanto la idea, y al ir tratándola…

-Le tomó cariño –puntualizó Brandon- ¿No es cierto?

-Cariño no... –Dije nuevamente corrigiendo a mi ex alumno- La amo…

-Se nota… hay una conexión entre usted y la niña, eso se ve a leguas. Se ve que ella le tiene muchísimo afecto a usted… Se nota que usted es su adoración –mencionó Brandon-. Por cierto… ¿No le ha dado problemas? Ya sabe… lo de las cuchillas…

-Hasta el momento no –respondí-. Tu cuento de los "superpoderes" ha funcionado de maravilla. ¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Qué tal África?

-Demasiados negros salvajes –respondió riendo.

Después de un rato de conversar con Brandon sobre su estancia en África, se anunció que la cena sería servida. Me senté en el gran comedor junto a Lenore y nos dispusimos a cenar. Lenore miraba maravillada a Alexia, lo cual me tenía realmente fastidiado ¿Qué tanto le veía?

Después de la cena, Lenore desapareció por un momento, no obstante, la ubiqué de inmediato, guiado por la preciosa música del piano de Spencer, del cual solía apoderarse siempre que íbamos. La niña se puso a tocar un fragmento de "Moonlight Sonata" para el deleite y asombro de varios de los presentes que se congregaron a su alrededor. No faltó quien me felicitara por tener a una niña tan talentosa como Lenore. Todo parecía ir de maravilla; Spencer y Alexia no podían estar más molestos. Después de un rato, Spencer se acercó a mí para interrogarme acerca de los avances que yo estaba teniendo con "T".

Lenore se acercó a mí y me pidió permiso de ir a jugar con "los niños rubios" como ella los llamó. Yo me encontraba renuente a dejarla ir sin supervisión con esos niños, no me agradaban; en especial después de ver la forma en que Alexia la miraba cuando tocaba el piano. Sin embargo, Alexander me convenció de que no habría problema. Finalmente, decidí darle permiso a Lenore advirtiéndole que no se alejara mucho.

Por un rato, hablé con Spencer y Alexander, pero no lograba sentirme cómodo… quería a mi niña conmigo y la quería ya. Al poco tiempo, decidí buscar a Lenore, no me sentía nada tranquilo sabiéndola sin vigilancia. Extrañamente no la encontré. Lenore jamás se alejaba de mi lado… jamás. Esto empezaba a preocuparme en demasía. Me encontré con los niños Ashford y les pregunté por ella. Dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba. Sabía que me estaban mintiendo, no soy ningún idiota ¿Con quién creen que tratan? ¿Con su padre? Me quedé pensando ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué es lo que le gusta más a mi niña? ¿Qué tipo de sitios le agradan más? De inmediato supe dónde estaba. Subí las escaleras y salí al balcón que se encontraba en el ala oeste con vista hacia el frente de la mansión.

Al abrir la puerta, por fin encontré a mi ángel, apoyada en el barandal del balcón. La nieve caía suavemente sobre ella, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la nieve y en su piel blanca… era una visión espectral, pero hermosa, un delgado manto nevado la cubría dándole un halo de blancura.

La llamé, y extrañamente no me respondió… eso me alarmó. Ella jamás ignoraba un llamado mío. Me acerqué sin que ella se inmutara, parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos mirando la luna llena.

-Lenore… gatita.

Ella me miró, y fue hasta entonces que noté con horror su hermoso rostro bañado en llanto. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer llorar a mi pequeña Lenore?

-¿Qué pasó, Lenore? –Pregunté angustiado- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella me miró, como si quisiera decirme algo y tuviera miedo, entonces volvió a mirar la luna.

-Lenore… ¿Qué tienes, mi ángel?

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar la luna.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Es verdad que tu… no me quieres? –Preguntó angustiada- ¿Qué solo soy parte de tu trabajo? ¿Qué solo finges quererme y te obligaron a ser mi papá?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondí sin dudarlo- ¡Nadie obliga a James Marcus a hacer nada! ¡Yo te amo! ¿Quién te dijo tal mentira?

-La niña rubia –respondió.

Tenía que ser Alexia, esa mocosa horrible de Ashford…

-¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así? –Le pregunté mientras la abrazaba- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida! ¿No te he demostrado siempre que te adoro? ¿O es que no me crees?

-Parece lógico –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Si así fuera ¿Por qué vives en mi casa conmigo? –Le dije- Si eso fuera cierto, te tendríamos encerrada en el laboratorio como los ratones.

-Eso suena aun más lógico –replicó ella.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mi mano.

-Nunca, Lenore… nunca creas que yo no te amo –le dije- No permitas que absolutamente nadie te haga creer que lo que siento por ti es mentira, porque no hay nada, ni nadie a quien yo ame más que a ti. ¿Entendiste? Esa niña Alexia no es más que una envidiosa y amargada. Además parece salida de una película de terror, y su hermano igual. Malditos niños del maíz…

Lenore se rió ante esa frase.

-¿Y si la mandamos a dormir con los peces? –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Con los peces? –Le dije- ¡Mejor con los tiburones!

Lenore me abrazó y yo correspondí al gesto.

-Además, como eres una niña muy buena –le dije mientras sacaba de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja-, y eres mí adoración, tengo un obsequio para ti. Pensaba dártelo mañana pero… ¿Por qué esperar?

En ese momento le entregué una pequeña caja. Lenore la abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría borrando esa tristeza que quedaba nublando sus hermosos ojos color turquesa. Sacó de la caja el regalo que tenía para ella; un hermoso guardapelo mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella. Una pieza de oro en filigrana con amatistas.

-Déjame ponértelo –le dije.

Ella me lo entregó y yo le abrí mostrándole la foto que tenía en su interior, una foto de nosotros dos.

-Solo lo mejor para ti, mi hermosa Lenore –le dije mientras se lo ponía-. Para que me lleves contigo siempre, a donde quiera que vayas… Siempre.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Pasé mi brazo por su hombro y le indiqué que mirara al cielo estrellado.

-Lenore, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta –le dije-. Pero ya en el cielo las estrellas brillan más que nunca… Brillan para ti, mi amor… están brillando solo para ti. Arden para ser vistas por todos, pero principalmente para ti, la criatura más hermosa que pueda existir.

En ese momento, Lenore me tomó del rostro y me miró de una manera tan dulce… que jamás olvidaré, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, me besó… en los labios, para mi sorpresa, horror… y satisfacción. Me quedé paralizado, no esperaba algo así… fue como si mi corazón se detuviera y mis pulmones se negaran a recibir el oxígeno, no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies y una terrible sensación de cosquilleo se apoderó de mi estómago. No tenía idea de qué era todo eso.

Lenore retiró sus labios rápidamente y sonrió con picardía señalando hacia arriba; levanté el rostro solo para ver el el muérdago suspendido por encima de nosotros. Por un momento me sentí verdaderamente estúpido. Yo asustado de una de esas "maravillosas" tradiciones navideñas. Como deseaba que enero llegara.

-Bueno, Lenore –le dije al fin tratando de hacer a un lado ese asunto del beso-. En vista de que en esta fiesta hay cada indeseable… ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, papi –dijo ella sonriendo.

Bajamos nuevamente al comedor y sin mirar a nadie nos dispusimos a salir inmediatamente del lugar cuando Spencer nos interceptó.

-James, ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? –Preguntó- La noche es joven. ¿O es que la pequeña tiene que irse a dormir?

En ese momento, Alexander Ashford también se acercó. Sus hijos lo seguían a una prudente distancia, y por alguna razón, ese día no tenía ganas de quedarme callado, pues se habían metido con lo que yo más amaba en el mundo. Me volví hacia ellos y dirigí la mirada hacia esos mocosos. Y luego me dirigí a Spencer.

-Mira, Spencer –le dije casi con asco- La verdad es que no desprecio tu… maravillosa invitación a tu… encantadora fiesta, pero en vista de que no somos tratados con el respeto que nos merecemos, nos vamos. No pienso quedarme aquí con mi niña para que tus invitados nos falten el respeto. Tengo demasiada dignidad como para agachar la cabeza y decir que nada pasó. Nos vamos a un lugar donde estemos más cómodos. Gracias.

Spencer me miró sin entender el por qué de mí actitud, mientras Alexander Ashford me miraba boquiabierto. Me dirigí a él.

-Y tu, Alexander, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con el par de víboras que tienes por hijos –dije dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia los gemelos que me miraban con un dejo de sorna- En especial con esa malcriada de Alexia –dije señalando a la aludida-, porque estoy seguro de que te traerá serios problemas. Sin más me voy. Vámonos, mi niña, despídete estos señores. Vamos a dejarlos solos con su fiesta. Despídete princesa.

Lenore se volvió hacia ellos y con su gracia y encanto, hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, tío Ozwell –dijo en un tono cortés-. Buenas noches, Señor Ashford.

Cargué a mi niña y salimos del lugar para encontrarnos con "Tango", quien llegó apresurado y al verme con la niña en brazos, suspiró aliviado.

-Qué bueno que lo encuentro, Doctor Marcus –dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-. En especial viendo que tiene en brazos a Lenore.

-Sí, aquí la tengo –le dije serio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Esas… criaturas son muy crueles -dijo mi guardaespaldas, inmediatamente intuí que hablaba de los gemelos Ashford.

-¿Viste lo que pasó? –le pregunté.

-Lo ví todo –señaló.

Metí a Lenore al carro y le pedí que me esperara. Cerré la puerta para poder hablar con libertad.

Resulta que Tango estaba fumándose un cigarro cuando vio a Lenore con los niños Ashford. Alexia vio a Lenore con una falsa amabilidad y le acarició el cabello.

-Vaya que eres una niña linda –dijo la rubia con hipocresía-. Qué triste que tu "padre" no te quiera…

-Tienes razón –replicó la pequeña-, el me ama.

-Pequeña –dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla-. Qué bien que pienses así. Pero admitámoslo; no eres otra cosa que un trabajo, un experimento más. Bastante exitoso, perfectamente logrado, pero un experimento, al fin y al cabo.

-Yo no soy un experimento –dijo Lenore confundida.

Entonces Alexia Ashford tomó la mano de Lenore bruscamente mirándola con frialdad. Alfred no decía nada, sólo observaba la escena con cruel deleite.

-No me vas a decir que lo que tienes metido en tus brazos –dijo con crueldad- no es parte de un experimento, Lenore.

La pequeña se soltó rápidamente y miró a la niña Ashford con expresión de gato herido.

-Mientes –murmuró Lenore con sus ojos a punto de llorar y entonces salió a prisa del lugar.

Tango la perdió de vista rápidamente y estuvo buscando a mi Lenore durante un buen rato. Pero el no supo donde encontrarla, y al estar en la casa de Spencer, no podía moverse con tanta libertad.

-Lamento no haberla encontrado antes –me dijo mi guardaespaldas-. Lo primero que hice fue tratar de ver donde estaba y asegurarme que estaba bien antes de acudir con usted… esos niños fueron muy crueles, doctor.

-Lo sé, por eso es que nos vamos de aquí –le respondí.

-Como usted diga, doctor –dijo Tango abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Me subí al vehículo y nos fuimos de ese lugar. Durante el trayecto, Lenore se quedó dormida con su cabecita apoyada en mi pierna, de modo que cuando llegamos, la tomé en brazos procurando que no se despertara. Agradecí a Tango sus servicios en plena noche buena y me dirigí a descansar. Tuve qué despertar a Lenore para poder cambiarla de ropa, la niña estaba cansada.

-¿Papi? –Dijo Lenore somnolienta- ¿ya llegamos?

-Sí, hermosa –le dije-. Ya en un momento te duermes, déjame te ayudo a poner la pijama. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, papi.

La ayudé a cambiarse de ropa, y entonces ella me abrazó fuerte.

-Papá… déjame estar así –suplicó apoyando su rostro en mí-. Aunque sea solo un momento… déjame estar junto a ti.

-Está haciendo mucho frío –le comenté mientras la cargaba-. Hagamos esto: ésta noche tu duermes conmigo.

-¿De verdad? –me dijo ella con la mirada iluminada.

-Por supuesto –le dije acariciando su cabello cobrizo-. Déjame ser yo quien te resguarde del frío esta noche.

Lenore sonrió y me abrazó mientras frotaba su rostro contra mi cuello. La llevé a mi dormitorio, y ella saltó a mi cama metiéndose entre las cobijas, yo fui a cambiarme de ropa al baño. Y al salir me metí en la cama y me recosté junto a ella tomando su mano, ella apoyó su rostro en mi pecho y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Hay algo en ella… algo que me hace sentir sereno, tranquilo. Podría quedarme despierto, tan solo para oír su respiración y ver su hermoso rostro mientras duerme, mientras ella está lejos, en algún mundo imaginario soñando. Podría pasar mi vida entera así, perdido en ese dulce momento por siempre. No quería siquiera cerrar los ojos por que la extrañaría… Recordé su rostro lloroso, bañado en lágrimas y cómo me impactó al verlo, había tanto sufrimiento y angustia en su mirada que dolía, me dolía ver esa tristeza. Entonces la abracé, y ella se acurrucó buscando mi calor. Ahí estaba yo, descansando muy cerca de ella, sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Entonces me pregunté ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Estará soñando conmigo? Entonces besé su frente y recordé ese beso que ella me dio momentos antes, en casa de Spencer, la sensación que me produjo, junto con el fuerte deseo de abrazarla. Tan solo quería abrazarla, sentir su corazón muy cerca del mío…

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí…

Fue en ese momento cuando supe la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos por ella: La amaba, pero no era ese amor de padre que yo pensaba, que siempre quise creer… era algo más, más fuerte y más tortuoso. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado como un idiota de esa criatura… en verdad, por ridículo que sonara, me había enamorado de esa pequeña.

Ya no podía más... Mi vida como la conocía había terminado… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Qué mas prueba quería yo de que "dios" no existía? Si realmente hubiera un dios "bueno y justo", me hubiera permitido conocerla antes, en otras circunstancias, me habría dado la oportunidad de amarla como necesito amarla.

Tenía que sacarlo… expresarlo de algún modo; así que me levanté, procurando no molestar a Lenore y despertarla. Tomé una hoja de papel y mi pluma fuente y me dispuse a escribir la primera y única carta de amor que alguna vez haya escrito… y probablemente, la más sincera que se haya escrito jamás. Esa noche redacté el documento más cursi que jamás pensé que pudiera salir de mis manos.

Por fin logro comprender a todos esos estúpidos que durante mi vida de estudiante andaban al borde del llanto, o en el peor de los casos, a punto del suicidio por alguna mujer. Era irónico, yo, un científico de renombre, con tantos conocimientos… era un completo ignorante.

Cuando terminé de escribir, sellé la carta y la guardé. En realidad no sé si tenga valor de entregarle la misiva algún día a Lenore, una parte de mí quisiera que ella supiera lo mucho que la amo, y que jamás habrá alguien que la ame como yo, pero por otro lado… siento miedo, muchísimo miedo e incertidumbre ¿Y si terminaba odiándome? ¿Y si pensaba que era un anciano depravado como yo mismo estaba temiendo? O peor… ¿Si me pensaba un viejo ridículo? Me moriría de pena si ella me despreciara… No sería un suicidio, ni depresión, ni ninguna de esas tonterías… literalmente moriría de pena, mi corazón ya no tendría razones para latir.

Pasaron las fechas decembrinas sin demasiados problemas, Lenore, como siempre, haciendo mis días más alegres y llevaderos con sus ocurrencias y su cariño. Pero yo mismo me hundía en mi propio foso de depresión y miedo; no tenía idea de qué pasaría y qué debería de hacer. Por primera vez en mi vida no estaba seguro de los pasos que debería seguir… Sin embargo eso duraría poco, por que como siempre, no podía faltar Spencer, siempre empeorando todo.

Ese maldito me vino con la "grandiosa" idea de hacer pruebas virales en el cuerpo de mi niña… ¿Cómo se atreve? Lenore es una criatura excepcional, hermosa, perfecta… ¿Quién querría estropear algo tan bello? Solo a ese imbécil se le ocurre.

No pude ocultar mi enojo ante esa decisión, y él lo notó cuestionándome de manera burlona si me había encariñado con ella. Le expliqué que no era así, que simplemente no me gustaba que se metieran con mis cosas; Spencer me recordó que él había pagado por la niña. Intenté disuadirlo… pero él insiste en esa absurda idea. La única ventaja es que no pensaba hacerlo de inmediato, no… Quería hacerlo una vez que Lenore llegara a la adolescencia…

Me quedé pensando… recordé a Lisa Trevor, esa niña que llegamos… llegué a usar como sujeto de pruebas y cómo a partir de las pruebas que hicimos con ella, paulatinamente fue transformándose en un monstruo... Nunca le di demasiada importancia, ella era solo un sujeto de pruebas y nada más… sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de la magnitud de las barbaridades que cometí en nombre del conocimiento…

Lenore… ¡No quiero que mi hermosa niña termine así! No lo permitiré…

Por un instante pensé en escapar con mi niña, tomando el primer tren al amanecer, como dos adolescentes fugitivos enamorados con destino hacia ningún lugar, marchándonos para no volver… Pero eso habría sido una decisión demasiado impulsiva y poco inteligente.

Tenía qué maquinar un plan; y entre más pronto fuera, mejor…

Tenía que deshacerme de Spencer… sin embargo, antes que cualquier cosa, mi prioridad era Lenore… debía a poner a mi niña fuera del alcance de ese maldito bastardo de manera que estuviese a salvo mientras yo quitaba a esa mala hierba del camino.

Al llegar a mi casa, Lenore me esperaba despierta junto con Francine Carter. La niña se arrojó a mis brazos, y detrás de ella salió la señorita Carter.

Me comentó que la niña había estado muy hiperactiva por mi ausencia. Entonces, Francine mencionó algo que encontré sumamente interesante: Comentó algo de un primo suyo de nombre Adolfo y su esposa quienes al no poder tener hijos propios, habían adoptado una niña dos años atrás y estaban pensando en adoptar otra niña.

Francine Carter, mujer en apariencia despistada que reflejaba una actitud despreocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, notó mi alterado estado de ánimo, lo cual la preocupó… y en una muestra de perspicacia mencionó que sabía que el motivo de mi tristeza se debía precisamente a Lenore, por lo cual después de que yo mandara a Lenore a lavarse los dientes, se ofreció a prepararme un té y hablar conmigo. En realidad me pareció muy impertinente de su parte y realmente, yo nunca he sido muy afecto a hablar de mis tragedias personales, sin embargo acepté su oferta debido a que me interesaba mucho saber sobre ese tal Adolfo y su esposa… si las cosas eran como yo pensaba, me resultaría de gran utilidad. Además accedí por la sincera amabilidad con la cual me hizo el ofrecimiento. La doctora Carter (Fran, solían llamarla para abreviar) preparó te para ambos y se sentó frente a mí, al otro lado de la barra de la cocina. Comencé a indagar con ella acerca de sus familiares, y así fue como supe que el tal Adolfo vivía en México, en Ciudad Victoria, ciudad de la cual jamás había oído hablar en mi vida y que sin embargo, era la capital de un estado fronterizo con los Estados Unidos y que tenía una muy buena posición económica ya que era dueño de un negocio funerario muy próspero en esa capital cuya esposa no podía darle hijos debido a que padecía Insuficiencia Cervical**, tenían una niña de dos años que adoptaron recién nacida y estaban pensando a adoptar otra niña. En ese instante, Francine me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y me cuestionó el por qué mi interés inusual en la vida de su primo, aunque había que admitir, que cualquier clase de interés que tuviera en ella o su parentela era sumamente extraño… solo delataba mi ansiedad; entonces se acercó y en un tono más bajo me preguntó si pensaba dar a la niña en adopción. La noté sorprendida, ella bien sabía el lazo que tenía con esa niña.

En ese momento, Lenore apareció en la cocina.

-Papi –preguntó mirándome con preocupación- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No –recuerdo que respondí-. Solo hablo con Francine sobre un asunto del laboratorio. ¿Por qué no vas a mi alcoba y me esperas? Esta noche te duermes conmigo.

Su carita se iluminó al oír esas palabras… sonrió, y le dio las buenas noches a su niñera. Nunca olvidaré como antes de irse se volvió hacia mí con su carita de preocupación.

-Papá… -me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Ya no estés triste…

Me sorprendió sobremanera… Lenore podía ser una niña muy pequeña, pero definitivamente no es estúpida…

-No te preocupes por mí, linda –le dije-. Ve a la cama, en un momento te alcanzo.

-Te amo, papá… -dijo ella.

-Yo te amo más –respondí con tristeza –_Mucho más de lo que te imaginas…_

La niña se retiró a la recámara dejándome con su niñera, quien al cerciorarse de que la niña no escuchara cuestionó mi decisión. Le expliqué… le expliqué que aunque amaba a Lenore más que a nada en este mundo, debía hacer ese sacrificio por su propia seguridad. No le dije exactamente lo que ocurría, solo le dije que mientras Spencer siguiera ahí, la niña corría peligro. Ella no quiso indagar más, pero me advirtió que si quería que su primo se hiciera cargo de Lenore, debía explicarle con detalle lo que ocurría.

Acordamos que ella me pondría en contacto con su primo y ya me encargaría de arreglar las cosas con él.

Mi vida junto a Lenore era como un dulce sueño… en verdad era un sueño…

Pero…

En ese momento tuve la certeza de que ese sueño terminaría pronto…

Muy pronto.

**Nota:**

***La película a la que Marcus hace referencia, es "El pueblo de los malditos" la cual frecuentemente es confundida con la de "Los niños del maíz"**

****Insuficiencia Cervical ó Incompetencia Cervical es una condición médica que impide el llevar un embarazo a buén término. Se caracteriza por sufrir abortos o amenazas de aborto al segundo y tercer trimestre de embarazo.**


End file.
